Les tragédies et les bonheurs d'une vie !
by Bibi017
Summary: On vient au monde pour un jour mourir et nous devons vivre ce qu'il y a entre les deux. Elle fait son chemin dans la vie, se relève à chaque épreuve et en ressort plus forte. Classé MA pour lemon et langage.
1. Chapter 1

**Note d'auteure**

_**Les tragédies et les bonheurs d'une vie**_

Encore une fois, je vous mets une note d'auteure avant même la publication du premier chapitre. Je sais que certains(es) n'apprécient pas quand je le fait. Si vous ne voulez pas la lire, allez immédiatement au chapitre !

Pour en revenir à la note, normalement ce sera la seule qui paraîtra pendant la publication. Toutefois, il se peut qu'il y en ait d'autre, cela dépendra de certain facteur. Une fois de plus, j'ai quelques petites choses à dire et j'aime le faire avant la publication. De cette façon vous saurez à quoi vous attendre avant de commencer la lecture, du moins pour ceux et celles qui la lisent !

Je ne retire aucune compensation monétaire par la publication de cette fiction.

Les chapitres ont au tour de 4 700 mots et plus, ou entre 10 et 13 pages sur open office et Microsoft office.

Pour ceux et celle qui laisseront des «reviews» ou commentaires, j'y répondrai avant la publication du chapitre suivant. Dans la mesure que je la reçois avant la publication. Pour les anonymes, je répondrai au début de chaque chapitre.

Certain chapitres contiennent plus d'un point de vue «POV». Si vous n'aimez pas, passez à une autre fiction.

Je publierai un chapitre par semaine. L'écriture étant terminé, signifie qu'il n'y aura pas de pause dans la publication, sauf en cas de force majeur qui m'en empêcherait. Certain chapitre ont été relu et corrigé et d'autre non. Il y aura donc plusieurs fautes d'orthographe. Si vous n'aimez pas, passez à une autre fiction.

Certaines choses dites dans cette histoire sont fausses, je le sais. J'ai les ai quand même mise pour démontrer certaine chose sur certains personnages ainsi que pour le bien de l'histoire comme on dit.

_**Les personnages appartiennent à Mme Stephenie Meyer. Je me suis simplement amusé avec.**_

Cette fiction est classé **MA** (mature adults) pour quelques scènes explicites et un peu de langage vulgaire. **Merci de le respecter**.

**Si vous n'aimez pas mon style d'écriture, PERSONNE NE VOUS OUBLIGENT À ME LIRE. Passez à une autre fiction.**

C'est donc ainsi que je termine cette note d'auteure. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture - pour ceux et celles qui la liront - espérant que vous aurez autant de plaisir à la lire que j'en ai eu à l'écrire. Au plaisir de vous lire et vous répondre.

Amicalement

Bibi017


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapitre un**_

**Bella**

Ce matin en me réveillant, j'étais l'adolescente la plus heureuse du monde, c'est ce que je croyais à ce moment-là, mais en fin de journée, tout était différent.

Pour commencer la journée, mon père, Charlie Swan, m'a fait un petit déjeuner. Chose rare pour lui car, il ne sait vraiment pas cuisiner, il n'est même pas capable de faire cuire des pâtes. J'ai mangé toutes les gaufres aux chocolats qu'il m'a préparé avec tout son amour, l'ingrédient primordial. Quand j'ai eu terminé de manger, nous sommes allés à La Push, réserve amérindienne de la tribu Quileute à plus ou moins vingt-cinq minutes de route de la maison. C'est là que demeure mon meilleur ami et frère de cœur, Jacob Black.

Papa nous a amené à Port Angeles pour que Jake et moi y passions la journée. Papa lui, retourne à son travail. Il est chef de police, ou si vous préférez le shérif de Forks, ville que nous habitons, depuis maintenant quinze ans. Enfin bref, Jake et moi avons passé l'avant midi à l'arcade à jouer à toutes sortes de jeux les plus fous les uns que les autres, riant à s'en donner mal aux côtes. Nous avons mangé dans un fast food en grande quantité.

Ensuite nous sommes allés au cinéma, qui est adjacent à l'arcade, et là, ce fut LA question que tout le monde se pose quand ils vont au cinéma. Qu'est-ce qu'on va voir ? Jake voulait aller voir « Top Chronos », la nouveauté de l'été et moi je voulais voir « Men in Black 2 », j'ai adoré le premier volet. Je me suis alors servi de l'argument ultime et enfantin ; c'est ma fête donc c'est moi qui décide, tout en promettant à Jacob de revenir bientôt pour voir son film, qui m'intéresse aussi dans le fond.

Mon père et Billy, le père de Jacob et meilleur ami de mon père, nous attendaient à la sortie du cinéma. Il est temps pour nous de retourner à la maison. Sur la route de retour, il a été décidé, par les deux pères, que nous allions manger au «dinner» de Forks, Jake et moi étions vraiment contents. Manger au restaurant deux fois dans la même journée ce n'est pas une chose habituelle, donc super. C'est à ce moment-là que ma vie a basculé et ce pour toujours.

Nous étions à notre table, Billy et papa discutaient de la préparation d'un week-end de pêche pendant que Jake et moi parlions du prochain film que nous voulions voir et de celui d'aujourd'hui. Un repas tout à fait normal pour la grande famille un peu étrange que nous formons, mais toujours avec beaucoup de rires et de joie jusqu'à ce qu' un homme cagoulé fasse irruption dans le restaurant avec un fusil de chasse au canon coupé dans la main.

**\- Hold up, ****personne ne bouge****, **criait-il, faisant paniquer beaucoup de gens dont moi.

Papa ne s'était pas encore changé donc il était toujours en uniforme et le voleur l'a remarqué immédiatement. L'homme cagoulé s'est rapidement avancé vers nous, m'a prise par le bras et tiré hors de mon siège. Son avant-bras s'est enroulé autour de mon cou pour ensuite, pointé son arme sur ma tempe, en regardant papa qui était debout.

**\- Donne-moi ton arme, **ordonnait-t-il à papa qui obéit en faisant des mouvements lents et sans prononcer un mot. Mon père a fait glisser son arme sur le sol vers nous.

Le voleur ne m'a pas relâché, malgré la coopération des gens et de ce que papa lui disait pour essayer de le convaincre de me laisser aller, offrant même de prendre ma place. L'homme n'avait pas prévu qu'une des serveuses déclencherait l'alarme silencieuse. Quand les policiers en services sont arrivés avec les sirènes et gyrophares allumés, le voleur a paniqué et a commencé à tirer au hasard dans la salle, vidant son arme.

Plusieurs personnes ont été touchées, dont Billy qui a reçu une balle dans une jambe, mais comme il est paralysé de la taille au pied, il a dit que ça ne lui faisait pas trop mal. Mon père, a été aussi touché, une balle l'a atteint à la poitrine. Le voleur m'a alors lâché avant de s'enfuir par la porte de derrière. Moi j'ai couru à mon père. Je me suis agenouillé près de lui, dépose sa tête sur mes genoux et mit mes mains sur sa chemise, déjà tachée de sang, essayant de faire pression le plus possible à l'endroit de la blessure.

**\- Papa,** ai-je dit, des larmes, pleins les yeux.

**\- Ça va aller Bell, **a-t-il essayé de me rassurer. Je n'ai pas connaissance à ce qui se passe autour de moi. **Tout va bien aller.** Son visage a pâlit rapidement, aussi rapidement que le sang qui coulait de la plaie malgré la pression que j'exerçais.

**\- Reste avec moi papa. J'ai besoin de toi, **ai-je dit en pleurant. Il efface mes larmes sur mes joues, laissant des traces rouges avec ses doigts ensanglantés.

**\- Ça va aller. Tu es une jeune fille forte. Tout va bien se passer. Je suis tellement fier de toi.** Sa respiration est devenue de plus en plus laborieuse. **Je t'aime mon bébé. Depuis toujours et pour toujours, **terminait-il difficilement.

Sa respiration s'est arrêtée, son cœur sous ma main a cessé de battre. Les ambulanciers ont enlevé mon père de mes bras pour l'amener à l'hôpital. Les sons et les gens autour de moi ont reprit vie, je voie Billy sur une civière, je voie des ambulanciers et des policiers courant dans tous les sens. Jacob est venu vers moi et me serrait très fort dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous avons été ainsi, à pleurer tous les deux. C'est Samuel Uley, l'adjoint de papa, qui nous a conduit aux urgences, il n'a pas dit un mot durant tout le court trajet, vu la vitesse à laquelle il roulait.

Nous sommes arrivés à destination, Jacob a été conduit dans une salle d'attente, son père est opéré pour se faire retirer la balle qui est encore logée dans sa jambe. Je suis donc restée debout au côté de Sam qui essayait d'avoir des nouvelles de mon père, son ami et patron. J'avais l'impression que le temps s'était arrêté, le seul son que j'entendais est le tic-tac de l'horloge et j'ai envie d'arracher du mur.

**\- Famille Swan,** a dit un médecin. Je m'avance vers lui, Sam toujours à mes côtés. Le docteur m'a regardé. **Isabella, je ne sais pas comment te dire...**

**\- Est-il vivant?** Coupais-je le médecin, même si, intérieurement, je savais que les chances étaient nulles. Il a regardé Sam, ensuite moi et j'ai tout compris.

**\- Nous avons tout essayé mais... Il était déjà... **Je n'ai pas tout compris ce que le médecin disait, je combattais les points noirs qui apparaissaient devant mes yeux mais je n'ai pu les combattre très longtemps, le noir m'a envahi et je l'accueillis avec une certaine joie.

_**OoOo**_

Je reprends conscience me rendant compte que je suis dans un lit, Sam debout à mes côtés, les yeux brillants de larmes et des traces de celles qui ont déjà coulé. En quelques secondes, tout m'est revenu en mémoire, la douleur et la tristesse m'ont envahit encore une fois. Quand Sam s'est aperçu que j'ai les yeux ouverts il me demande comment je vais, je lui dis la vérité, je ne vais pas bien du tout. C'est une des choses que mon père m'a apprise, toujours dire la vérité, même si ça peut blesser, toujours être honnête avec soi-même et les autres. Sam hoche la tête simplement en signe de compréhension.

**\- Je veux le voir, **exigeais-je.

**\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, **me dit Sam qui me laisse seule pour aller voir je ne sais qui.

Il est décidé que je peux voir mon père à la condition que je ne sois pas seule, je demande à ce que Jacob m'accompagne mais ça m'a été refusé, il est trop jeune qu'on m'a dit. Donc encore une fois, Sam est avec moi et m'accompagne. En pénétrant dans la pièce, je voie mon père couché sur un lit, un drap recouvrant son corps, seulement sa tête et ses épaules sont visibles. Je m'effondre sur son torse et pleure comme je n'ai jamais pleuré. Je pleure la perte de mon père, la personne la plus importante dans ma vie.

Depuis ma naissance, mon père est tout ce que j'ai, j'avais. Quand je suis née, ma mère a fait une hémorragie et les docteurs n'ont pu ou n'ont pas essayé de la sauver. De ce que j'ai su, l'accouchement n'allait pas très bien et le docteur a demandé à mon père si, au cas où ça tourne mal, s'il voulait que se soit sa femme ou l'enfant qui doive être sauvé. Papa a répondu sa femme. Pas que son enfant n'était pas important, il se disait simplement qu'il pouvait en avoir d'autres, tandis qu'une femme... Le docteur qui n'avait pas les mêmes croyances et convictions que mon père m'a sauvé la vie au détriment de celle de ma mère.

Quand j'ai eu un mois, papa est revenu à Forks, dans l'État de Washington, il était policier à Galveston au Texas depuis 5 ans jusqu'à ma naissance. Je ne connais pas ses raisons et aujourd'hui, c'est sans importance. Aujourd'hui pour la deuxième fois de ma vie, la mort m'enlève quelqu'un le jour de mon anniversaire. Je ne fêterai plus jamais ce jour, c'est une promesse que je me fais et je compte bien la tenir celle-là.

Une main chaude qui se veut rassurante et réconfortante se pose sur mon épaule. Sam me dit alors que c'est l'heure, je ne peux pas rester plus longtemps. Je respire une dernière fois l'odeur de cuir de mon père et marche avec Sam - qui a les yeux bouffis et rouges - jusqu'à la salle où Jacob attend toujours qu'on lui donne des nouvelles de son père. Je m'assieds à ses côtés, sans échanger un regard, sans dire un mot. Jacob passe un bras sur mes épaules et nous attendons silencieusement, aucun mot n'a besoin d'être dit entre nous pour que nous comprenions l'autre.

Quelques heures plus tard, nous sommes informés que Billy va très bien et qu'il sortira dans deux jours, Sam est déjà avec lui quand le médecin permet à Jacob d'aller voir son père. J'accompagne mon ami au chevet de son père. En entrant dans la salle, je remarque les yeux bouffis et rouges du meilleur ami de mon père. Il nous dit alors que nous allons passer les quelques jours à venir à la maison de Sam. Lui et Émily, sa fiancée, ont accepté de nous recevoir vu que lui est cloué dans son lit d'hôpital. Il me dit ensuite que quand il sortira, nous allons discuter lui et moi. Je hoche simplement de la tête; à vrai dire, je me sens comme un robot, froide et sans émotions fonctionnant grâce à un radar.

Billy est maintenant de retour à la maison, il me donne un nom ainsi qu'un numéro de téléphone et me dit de téléphoner. Je lui demande alors qui est cette personne et pourquoi je dois le contacter. Il me dit que c'est un ami de mon père qui est avocat. Je ne comprends pas, mais je passe l'appel quand même me disant que Billy a sûrement ses raisons de me dire de le faire.

**\- Bureau de maître Cullen comment puis-je vous aider ?** Répond une voix féminine.

**\- J'aimerais parler à maître Cullen s'il vous plaît, **dis-je d'une voix platonique.

**\- Il est présentement occupé. Est-ce qu'il peut vous rappeler plus tard?** Me demande-t-elle. Je lui donne les coordonnées de chez Billy ainsi que mon nom.

Pendant le temps qu'a duré mon appel, Billy est allé dans sa chambre et quand il est revenu, il m'a donné une grande enveloppe d'une certaine épaisseur. Mes yeux passent de l'enveloppe à Billy à maintes reprises, il me dit que ce sont les « papiers » de papa. Une copie de son testament, les papiers d'assurances et d'autres choses sont à l'intérieure.

Je sais que mon père est mort, je sais qu'il faudra bientôt préparer son enterrement, mais je ne veux pas le faire tout de suite. Je ferme les yeux ne voulant pas laisser couler les larmes qui menacent de sortir. Le téléphone sonne et Billy me dit de répondre, que c'est sûrement pour moi.

**\- Résidence Black, **répondis-je d'une voix monotone.

**\- Puis-je parler à mademoiselle Isabella Swan?** Demande un homme.

**\- Elle-même, **dis-je utilisant la phrase de Charlie, toujours d'une voix sans vie.

**\- Mademoiselle Swan, je suis Carlisle Cullen, un ami de Charlie, **je ne dis rien.** Tout d'abord, je suis désolé pour la perte de votre père et vous offre mes plus sincères condoléances. **Je hoche machinalement, oubliant que je suis au téléphone.** Normalement, je ne m'occupe pas de ce genre de dossier, c'est un notaire qui le fait habituellement. Mais je n'ai pas pu refuser ce service à Charlie quand, il m'a demandé de veiller à ce que tout se passe comme il le désirait, s'il lui arrivait quelque chose avant que vous atteignez votre majorité. Je me doute que c'est sûrement difficile pour vous de venir me rencontrer à mon bureau à Seattle, donc je peux vous rencontrer demain, à votre demeure. Qu'en pensez-vous? **Je ne suis pas certaine d'avoir tout compris. Je secoue ma tête pour me remettre les idées en place.

**\- Je demeure chez Billy Black, **lui dis-je toujours sans émotions.

**\- Bien, je peux vous rencontrer chez lui à 13 h, est-ce que ça vous va?**

**\- Euh, oui.**

Je raconte à Billy ce qui vient de ce dire et il me dit que tout ira bien, lui aussi connaît Carlisle et que si je désire, il sera présent pour cette rencontre, ce que j'apprécie grandement.

Je tourne l'enveloppe qu'il m'a remise un peu plus tôt, me demandant si je dois l'ouvrir ou non. Moi qui suis normalement curieuse de nature, je ne le suis pas beaucoup cette fois-ci. Je ne veux pas savoir ce que mon père a prévu pour sa mort, car ça va la rendre encore plus réelle qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Je me décide finalement à l'ouvrir, il y a beaucoup de « paperasse » et des photos. Des photos de papa, de maman, de moi avec papa. Je remets les papiers dans l'enveloppe et la mets de côté, demain sera là bien assez vite.

Le « demain 13 heures » de M. Carlisle est « maintenant 13 heures ». Je suis assise à la table de la cuisine de la maison Black, Billy est à mes côtés, même Carlisle, il ne veut pas entendre de monsieur ou de maître, a dit que c'est important que Billy soit présent. Il a aussi invité Harry Clearwater, un autre ami de papa, à nous rejoindre. Carlisle commence à nous lire le testament de mon père, il dit qu'il va commencer par les « bonnes choses ».

Harry hérite de certains articles de chasse et pêche ainsi d'une somme d'argent. Billy hérite d'une somme d'argent, plus généreuse que celle d'Harry, le reste des articles de chasse et pêche. Moi j'hérite de la maison, qui est claire de dette, de tout ce qu'i l'intérieur et d'une grosse somme d'argent, sans compter l'assurance-vie personnelle et celle de la police. J'hérite aussi de ce qu'i l'intérieur de son coffret en sûreté à la banque. Carlisle poursuit en expliquant que comme je suis mineur, je ne peux vivre seule dans la résidence Swan sans un tuteur et que je ne peux pas toucher l'argent avant mes 18 ans. Donc Charlie me confie au soin de Billy et c'est pour cette raison que ce dernier a reçu plus d'argent que Harry. Billy hérite donc de ma présence obligatoire dans sa vie quotidienne pour les trois prochaines années, car il est mon tuteur légal. Ça aurait pu être pire. Billy a la possibilité de choisir où on va rester. Je crois qu'on aura cette discussion en « famille » quand Jacob sera de retour à la maison après l'école.

En ce qui concerne les obsèques de mon père, il demande à être incinéré et que ces cendres reposent dans le caveau familial au cimetière de Forks, je sais que c'est aussi là que repose ma mère. Comme papa était chef de police depuis quelques années et policier dans la ville depuis dix ans avant sa promotion, les funérailles seront donc des officielles. La seule chose que j'ai à faire est de choisir une urne, le jour et l'heure à laquelle le tout se déroulera. Carlisle me remet une enveloppe qui contient, selon lui, une lettre de mon père. Quand Carlisle nous dit qu'il a fait le tour, je le remercie de s'être déplacé. Il me dit que si j'ai besoin de quoi que ce soit, je peux compter sur lui, je lui serre la main en le remerciant encore une fois.

Après avoir reconduit Carlisle à la porte, je retourne m'asseoir avec Billy, nous discutons de la possibilité d'aller vivre à Forks, je dois avouer que je ne suis pas prête à retourner vivre dans cette maison, il y a trop de souvenir et c'est trop douloureux, du moins pour l'instant. Billy comprend mon point de vue et d'un commun accord nous décidons d'en parler avec Jacob quand il rentrera de l'école.

La décision est prise, nous resterons à La Push, je serai transférée d'école et commencerai après les funérailles de mon père. Billy étant le chef de la tribu, il sera facile pour lui de me faire intégrer l'école et ce même si je suis le seule visage pâle de la réserve qui fréquentera l'école.

Je suis assise sur mon lit et regarde l'enveloppe que m'a donnée Carlisle, celle qui contient la lettre que mon père m'a laissée. Je prends une grande inspiration et mon courage à deux mains par la même occasion, j'ouvre l'enveloppe, respire le papier où il y a une minuscule trace de son odeur à lui et commence à lire.

_Ma douce Isabella,_

_Je ne sais pas dans quelle circonstance je suis décédé mais je sais que tu es encore mineur. Comment j'ai fait pour le savoir ? C'est simple, tu lis cette lettre que j'ai écrit spécialement dans le cas où je décède et que tu n'es pas encore majeure. Comme tu lis cette lettre, tu as découvert que je te « confie » aux bons soins de Billy, je veux que tu comprennes et accepte cette décision._

_Quand ta mère est décédée, je suis revenue m'installer dans ma ville natale pour être près de mes bons amis, que je considère comme la famille. Billy et Sarah, avant son décès, m'ont beaucoup aidé, ils m'ont aidé à comprendre l'incompréhensible, à accepter l'inacceptable et surtout reprendre goût à la vie._

_Le décès de ta mère m'a totalement anéanti, mais je me suis accroché à la vie, pour toi. Si tu savais combien de fois j'ai pleuré en me demandant ce que dirais ta mère quand tu as fait tes premiers tout. Premier mot, première nuit, premier pas, première fois sur le pot, tomber de ton vélo pour la première fois, tomber amoureuse, ta première peine de cœur. Je me suis permis de pleurer ma peine, je te demande de pleurer la tienne et de la vivre._

_Avec le temps, tu as développé une très grande amitié avec Jacob, qui en passant aurait été un gendre parfait. Je sais, ça n'arrivera jamais. Billy et moi avons décidé que si l'un de nous venait qu'à trépasser et que nos enfants étaient encore mineurs, c'est l'autre qui en prendrait soin. Je t'avise immédiatement, ce n'est pas une chose qui a été décidé un soir de beuverie, c'est juste que Billy est comme mon frère tout comme je sais que Jacob est le tien. N'ayant plus de famille de sang, tu aurais été placé en foyer d'accueil et je ne le veux pas._

_J'ai une faveur à te demander, je sais que je ne devrais pas mais, c'est quelque chose qui me tient vraiment à cœur. Au moment où j'écris ces mots, je ne sais pas si tu as pensé à faire des études supérieures, où ce que tu aimerais faire quand tu seras grande, comme on dit. La faveur que je te demande est de faire ce que tu désires, fais de ta vie ce que tu as envie de faire. Profite de ce qu'elle t'a offert et va t'offrir dans l'avenir car on ne sait jamais quand la fatalité va venir nous frapper. Ne laisse pas mon départ t'anéantir, VIS ma belle, VIS pour moi mais surtout VIS pour toi._

_Je veux te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, je te remercie d'avoir été l'enfant si douce que tu as été. Je te remercie d'avoir partagé un bout de vie avec moi. Je suis heureux d'avoir eu la chance de te voir grandir et devenir la jeune femme que tu es. Je suis fier de ce que tu es devenue et je serai toujours fier de toi et ce peut importe ce que tu choisis de faire._

_Je t'aime mon bébé, depuis toujours et pour toujours_

_Ton père Charlie_

J'ai été rejoindre Billy qui était déjà dans son lit, lisant un livre en buvant un dernier verre de whisky. Il me regarde et m'ouvre les bras, comme le ferait et aurait fait mon père. Je me précipite dans son étreinte chaleureuse et laisse place à mes larmes, me laissant bercer tendrement comme un enfant, l'enfant que je suis présentement et que je ne serai probablement plus dans quelques jours. Je me suis endormie, épuisée d'avoir tant pleuré, pour m'apercevoir à mon réveil qu'une odeur douce et apaisante pour moi, une odeur de cuir, l'odeur de mon père est autour de moi.

J'ouvre les yeux, espérant avoir fait le pire des cauchemars qui est possible de faire, mais je vois Billy, toujours assis dans son lit, assoupie, sa tête inclinée dans une étrange position qui va être douloureuse à son réveil. C'est à ce moment-là, que j'aperçois d'où me vient l'odeur de cuir si familière, celle qui me rappelle mon père. Je serre, dans mes mains, un chandail que papa avait laissé ici. Lui comme moi avait décidé de laisser des vêtements chez les Black, tout comme eux avaient des vêtements dans la maison Swan. Billy a dû me le donner durant la nuit espérant m'apaiser et me consoler pour un temps du moins.

Jacob entre en trombe dans la chambre en hurlant à son père que j'avais disparu. Dire qu'il est surpris de me voir dans le lit de son père est peu dire. Sans m'en rendre compte, un petit sourire se forme sur mon visage. Évidemment Billy s'est réveillé en sursaut quand Jacob a pénétré dans la chambre, Jake s'excuse d'être entré de cette façon. Je sais que Jake doit aider son père à se lever et s'habiller, je les laisse donc à leur occupation, je ferme la porte derrière moi leur donnant un peu de vie privée et je vais préparer le petit déjeuner même si je n'ai pas vraiment faim, les deux autres vont être affamés.

_**OoOo**_

C'est le jour des funérailles de mon père, et comme prédit, ce sont des funérailles officielles. Le service religieux est beau et très triste. Beaucoup de gens et plusieurs de ses collègues ont parlé de lui, tant qu'à moi, je n'ai pas voulu parler de mon père devant tous ces gens, j'ai décidé de faire un petit quelque chose de plus privé pour quelques collègues et amis, sa famille en fait. Après le service, je porte l'urne jusqu'au caveau, avec Jacob près de moi, me soutenant tant physiquement que moralement. Tous les policiers de Forks marchent en rang et aux pas derrière nous, dans leurs uniformes d'apparat. Je dépose les cendres sur le socle spécialement fait pour ça et le prêtre dit quelques mots et quelques prières. Des coups de feu sont tirés, je ne sais pas combien, je ne les ai pas comptés, j'ai vu que beaucoup de gens ont sursauté, mais pas moi, ce n'est pas un bruit qui me dérange. Au contraire, c'est un son qui me rappelle mon père quand il m'a appris à tirer. Le nouveau chef de police de Forks, qui n'est pas Sam à ma plus grande surprise, me remet l'insigne de shérif de papa et le drapeau de la ville de Forks. L'urne est mise dans le caveau et la porte refermée, je marche avec Billy, Jacob, Sam et plusieurs autres personnes de La Push et policiers, qui étaient et sont encore des amis et connaissances de mon père.

Sam nous explique qu'il ne se sent pas capable de prendre le poste de chef de la police. Pour lui, Charlie était et est toujours plus que son patron, il était et sera toujours un ami et pour lui, prendre sa place n'est pas concevable. Sam est Quileute et en tant que tel, il a un très grand respect pour les personnes disparues. Sam a dit une phrase qui m'a fait réfléchir, si mon père avait été Quileute, c'est moi qui aurais été nommée à sa place en tant que chef, quand j'aurais été en âge bien sûr. C'est à ce moment précis que je décide de ce que je vais faire de mon avenir, je vais suivre mes cours et devenir policière et un jour, je serai chef de police de Forks, comme papa. Je vais suivre les traces de l'homme qui était, est et sera à jamais mon modèle et mon héros.

J'ai fait part de ma décision de devenir policière à Billy qui m'encourage à poursuivre mes rêves. Jacob a pris la décision de devenir policier lui aussi, il dit que je ne serai pas la seule dans la famille à me promener avec une arme chargée. Mais je sais qu'il y a plus que ça dans la décision de Jake, il est excellent en mécanique, il pourrait même y faire carrière. Jake a dit une chose qui réchauffe mon cœur meurtri, le mot famille, chose que d'un sens je suis heureuse d'avoir malgré la perte de ma seule famille de sang. Billy nous dit que pour réussir dans nos projets nous devrons nous appliquer dans nos études et d'être sérieux car le programme est contingenté.

En ce qui concerne l'école, j'ai eu un peu de difficulté, pas avec les cours, mais avec certaine personne, Paul et Jared, plus précisément. Deux gars d'un an de plus que moi, qui me nommaient visage pâle ou l'albinos et pleins d'autres noms que je ne répéterai pas. Il y avait aussi des rumeurs qui disaient que l'école de la réserve était la seule école qui voulait encore de moi, je sais très bien qui a fait partir ces rumeurs. Moi, personnellement cela ne me dérange pas, mais pas Jacob, il a toujours été plus rapide que moi à se fâcher et il s'est battu souvent pour me défendre.

J'avais déjà rencontré Quil et Embry, les meilleurs amis de Jacob, et j'ai facilement été amie avec eux. Je me suis liée d'amitié avec Leah et Kim, mes premières vraies amies filles. Une belle complicité s'est développée entre nous. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne leur ai jamais parlé avant. Paul et Jared ont arrêté de m'écœurer le jour où Sam est venu à l'école avec sa voiture de police, il était venu me porter une boîte, des choses qui appartenaient à mon père, celle dans son bureau. Au début, les gars ont commencé avec des petits commentaires du genre que le seul visage pâle de la place avait apporté les flics à l'école. Ensuite Paul a fait un commentaire sur mon père, quelque chose du genre que ça prend juste une fille de flic pour en apporter sur la réserve, j'ai perdue la tête, je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus et j'ai commencé à le frapper comme papa m'a appris.

Au bout du compte, c'est Sam qui nous sépare, les gens probablement trop figés de me voir réagir pour la première fois depuis que je suis dans cette école. Au final, je me suis cassée quelques doigts mais Paul lui, a le nez cassé. Sam amène Paul et Jared au petit commissariat de la réserve. Quelques jours plus tard, les deux gars sont venus s'excuser pour leurs commentaires et depuis ce jour, nous sommes devenus amis. Je n'ai pas su ce que Sam leur a dit ou fait mais je pourrais le remercier, car Paul et Jared me protègent farouchement maintenant.

Jacob et moi avons pris nos études sérieusement, sans virer fou tout de même. Durant les vacances et les fins de semaine, nous en profitions pour faire des feux sur la plage avec les autres, nous buvons, je m'en suis même rendue malade à quelques reprises, fumer des substances illégales, plonger des falaises et même décorer la maison de la vieille pie de papier de toilette. Jacob et moi avons aussi eu notre première expérience sexuelle ensemble, nous avons bu et nous n'avons jamais recommencé, c'est trop « Ewww » de baiser avec la personne qu'on considère et aime comme un frère. Je suis soulagée quand il m'avoue qu'il partage mon point de vue et que lui aussi trouve ça un peu écœurant d'avoir fait la chose avec sa sœur. Je fais aussi la chose, à quelques reprises avec Quil, ce qui est fort agréable. Bref, tout ce qui fait de nous des ados normaux et hormonaux. Je ne sais pas si Jake sait pour Quil et moi, j'espère que non, il m'a déjà dit que peu importe ce que je fais, il ne me jugera jamais, l'important est de me protéger et de ne jamais toucher à ses amis. Je n'ai jamais tenté l'expérience avec Embry, il y a quand même des limites à baiser avec des gens que je côtoie régulièrement.

Durant ma dernière année à l'école de La Push, avant l'inscription pour l'académie de police, Sam nous propose, à Jacob et moi, de passer du temps avec lui quand il travaille sur la réserve, ce que nous acceptons avec joie. Je ne sais pas pour Jake mais je sais que pour moi l'expérience renforce simplement mon désir de devenir policière. J'adore patrouiller en compagnie de Sam, le regarder travailler est fascinant, le respect et l'autorité qui se dégage de la personne qui porte l'uniforme est palpable. Même ceux qui dans un excès de colère ou de boisson se fâche contre l'uniforme se repentent le lendemain. Je comprends un peu mieux ce que mon père aimait tant dans ce métier si passionnant. Malgré ce que les gens croient, ce n'est pas un métier routinier et sans passion. Je crois que le métier de policier est en fait une vocation.

Aujourd'hui est mon dix-septième anniversaire, je pense à mon père, qui est décédé il y a deux ans et je me demande si il serait fier de moi de mon choix de vie. Je n'ai jamais oublié ce repas dans ce «dinner» de Forks où je n'ai jamais remis les pieds depuis. Je n'oublierai jamais la voix rauque du voleur, ni ses yeux d'un bleu perçant, l'odeur d'alcool se dégageant de son haleine, ses grandes mains rugueuses et l'odeur de transpiration de sa chemise. Il m'arrive encore d'y penser, plutôt de refaire ce cauchemar trop réaliste à mon goût. En parlant du cambrioleur, il a été arrêté quelques jours après le décès de mon père. Je ne sais pas qui il est et je m'en fous totalement.

Aujourd'hui je commence mon cours à l'académie pour devenir policière où mon père a fait ses études. Dans un peu plus de trois ans, je serai diplômée de l'académie de police de Seattle. Jacob sait que depuis mon quinzième anniversaire je ne souligne plus ma fête et il respecte mon choix en ne m'offrant aucun cadeau ni souhait, il est juste plus attentif à moi durant cette journée. Nous allons sûrement aller manger au restaurant où commander et Jake va payer la facture en disant que c'est son tour, comme si je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il faisait.

Jacob et moi sommes colocataires et nous commencerons une vie d'étudiant sans Billy pour nous surveiller constamment. J'espère en profiter le plus possible sans compromettre mes notes. Nous courons nos cinq kilomètres comme tous les matins depuis un an et demi, nous avons commencé pour nous mettre en forme et nous continuons par habitude. Après avoir pris chacun une douche, un bon petit-déjeuner, nous marchons jusqu'à l'école. Pour soulager le stress présent Jake et moi disons des blagues, nous nous racontons des choses que nous avons faites quand nous étions petits. Nous nous présentons finalement à la porte de notre premier cours. Jacob met la main sur la poignée de la porte et me regarde droit dans les yeux avec l'air sérieux.

**\- Prête Bell?** Je hoche de la tête avec un grand sourire.

**\- Je suis prête. Et toi Jake, es-tu prêt?** Lui demandais-je. Il hoche la tête.

**\- Aujourd'hui est le premier jour de notre avenir, **me dit-il, il ouvre la porte et me laisse passer devant lui. **Après toi sœurette.** J'entre dans la salle. Une odeur de cuir m'entoure pour quelques minutes.

_**Un ennemi prend plus de place dans notre tête,**_

_**Qu'un ami dans notre cœur !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**celine68990**__** : C'est pour cette raison que j'en publie une ! J'aime bien les Jella aussi, c'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'essaie d'en écrire. Je suis contente que tu donnes une chance à cette histoire et tu liras quand tu peux. Non, Jacob ne sera pas jaloux ni possessif ! Merci pour ta review, c'est apprécié. J'espère que la suite te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne semaine !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre deux**_

**Bella**

Sam nous a avisés que les années à l'académie policière sont chargées, et en bonne adolescente qui a extrêmement confiance en elle et qui ne croit pas nécessairement ce que les adultes lui disent, je ne le crois pas. Du moins jusqu'au premier cours de la première année de mes études. L'enseignant nous donne l'horaire et une liste des cours que nous aurons au cours de notre cursus scolaire. Dix cours obligatoires en lien avec le métier, plus de la gym et les cours de premiers soins. Le seul cours qui ne va pas revenir d'année en année est le cours de premiers soins. Ensuite l'enseignant ajoute qu'après les trois années d'études, il y a un quinze semaines de formation supplémentaire, encore une fois ce n'est pas obligatoire mais que si nous voulons faire carrière dans la police, il est mieux de prendre la formation. Si nous décidons de ne pas la prendre nous allons être agent de sécurité ou gardien dans une prison, au mieux.

Je regarde Jacob qui a les yeux sur la liste des cours et sa bouche est ouverte. Je fais comme lui, je suis certaine que ma bouche est ouverte aussi grande que mes yeux. Je me dis que ces cours seront répartis sur trois ans, mais non, nous aurons tous ces cours mais à différents degrés de « profondeur » si je peux dire. En gros, cette année nous approfondirons certains sujets et les autres durant les prochaines années. Je ne suis pas capable de retirer mes yeux de la feuille et je me demande tout d'un coup si j'ai bien fait de choisir ce cursus scolaire, j'ai quelques doutes en ce moment, en ce qui concerne cette carrière.

L'enseignant dit que si certains d'entres nous croient ne pas pouvoir survivre aux trois prochaines années, que si la tâche devant eux leur semble trop lourde, qu'ils se lèvent et partent maintenant. Je lève finalement la tête et remarque une vingtaine d'élèves sortir. Je suis surprise d'en voir autant quitter la classe, le prof nous sourit, d'un sourire arrogant. Quand la porte est refermée, il demande s'il y en a d'autres, personne ne bouge. Il nous dit alors que seulement le tiers d'entre nous terminerons le cursus complet, ce qui inclut les quinze semaines de formation. Plus de la moitié d'entres nous ne se rendront pas à la fin de la seconde année. Je me demande s'il est sérieux ou s'il essaie de nous faire peur. Un marmonnement général se lève dans la salle.

Jacob et moi avons la chance de ne pas avoir besoin de travailler car Billy paie tout, quand je dis tout, c'est vraiment tout. Il nous paie les cours, le loyer, l'épicerie, ce qui doit couter une fortune car Jake mange comme un loup affamé, il a toujours faim, Jake dit qu'il est en pleine croissance. Billy paie aussi l'électricité, internet, le câble, nos vêtements, les fournitures scolaires, le stationnement à l'académie, les factures de cellulaires. Tout ce que Billy nous demande en retour, nous concentrer sur nos études et les réussir, pas les meilleures notes, juste de réussir. Je regarde encore mon horaire de cours et soupire fortement, remerciant Billy et son grand cœur.

Les lundis :

De 8h à 11h – Notion de criminologie et interventions policières.

De 11h à 13h – Déjeuner.

De 13h à 16h – Technique de base de la communication.

De 16h à 17h30 – Diner

De 17h30 à 19h – Cours de premiers soins.

Les mardis :

De 9h à 11h – Gym

De 11h à 13h30 - Déjeuner

De 13h30 à 17h30 – Interaction avec des clientèles diversifiées.

De 17h30 à 18h30 – Diner

De 18h30h à 21h – Situations de crise et techniques d'interventions.

Les mercredis :

De 9h à 11h30 – Méthodes d'observations

De 11h30 à 14h – Déjeuner

De 14h à 16h30 – Opérations planifiées ou dirigées.

Les jeudis :

De 8h à 10h – Ressources communautaires et travail policier

De 10h30 à 12h30 – Gym

De 12h30 à 13h30 – Déjeuner

De 13h30 à 16h – Conduite préventive d'un véhicule.

Les vendredis :

De 7h30 à 11h – Pouvoirs et devoirs de la police en matière pénale

De 11h à 12h30 – Déjeuner

De 12h30 à 15h – Situation de crise et technique d'intervention.

De 15h à 17h30 – Diner

De 17h30 à 20h – Gym.

J'ai rejoint divers groupes d'études, ce qui aide grandement car il y a souvent des points que je ne comprends pas. Ce qui est intéressant avec ces groupes est que les trois années sont mélangées. Évidemment les plus anciens nous aident plus que nous pouvons les aider eux. Il y a aussi beaucoup de recherches à faire et plusieurs de mes compatriotes étudiants travaillent les fins de semaine donc tous les travaux doivent être fait durant la semaine. Comme je n'ai pas besoin de travailler durant la période que dure l'année scolaire, je profite des fins de semaine pour sortir, aller dans les bars, même si je ne bois pas à cause du bracelet jaune qu'on me donne à mon arrivée. Recevoir quelques amis à l'appartement et avoir des repas bien arrosés, passer quelques nuits en bonne compagnie. Je profite de la vie en fait.

Je passe aussi beaucoup de temps avec Jacob, pas seulement car nous vivons ensemble, parce que nous en avons besoin. Une fois toutes les deux semaines environ nous faisons une sortie, juste nous deux et nous discutons de tout et de rien. Plusieurs ont pensé que nous étions un couple, nous avons eu de la difficulté à leur faire comprendre que nous ne sommes pas ensemble, que nous ne l'avons jamais été et que nous ne le serons jamais. Je sais que Jake profite de la vie lui aussi, autant avec les femmes qu'avec les sorties. Par contre, tout comme moi, il est sérieux dans ses études et ce qu'il fait en dehors des cours ne l'empêche pas de réussir. J'ai été à La Push que pour le congé des fêtes et j'avoue que la réserve me manque beaucoup, je ne pensais pas dire ça un jour mais je m'ennuie de la maison rouge.

J'ai rencontré les gens vivant dans l'immeuble, il faut dire que c'est un petit immeuble de six appartements. Enfin bref, Jake et moi vivons à l'appartement numéro six, au numéro cinq c'est deux filles qui étudient pour être médecin. Au numéro un c'est un homme célibataire qui fait je ne sais quoi dans la vie. Au numéro deux, c'est une mère monoparentale avec son fils de sept ans. Au numéro trois, c'est un appartement vide et au numéro quatre c'est un homme, un vrai. Il est propriétaire d'un centre d'entrainement ou gym, ici à Seattle, je l'ai rencontré lors d'une soirée que Jake a faite pour tous les habitants de l'immeuble. Je dois avouer que depuis ce soir là, j'ai un léger béguin pour cet homme.

_***** 9 mois plus tard *****_

Ce matin, je me suis éveillé dans mon lit des dernières années, dans ce qui est ma chambre depuis deux ans. Je suis enfin de retour à La Push et je suis heureuse, j'ai réussi à passer à travers ma première année et je crois que je m'en suis bien sortie malgré la difficulté de certain cours. J'ai trois mois de vacances, enfin faut le dire vite, trois enseignants nous ont donné des travaux pour l'été, sans compter que je vais travailler comme serveuse au petit restaurant sur la réserve en plus de passer du temps avec mes amis. Je crois que je ne verrai pas l'été passer encore une fois. Malgré tout, je suis heureuse d'être de retour à la maison, cette petite maison rouge si chaleureuse, pleine d'amour et de bonheur malgré toute la douleur que nous y avons tous vécus aux files des années. Je vais en profiter pour refaire le plein d'énergie pour l'année qui s'en vient, je sais qu'elle sera aussi chargée que la première, autant en étude qu'en temps à profiter de la vie.

À partir du treize septembre, je serai officiellement majeur et j'aurai le droit de faire ce que je veux avec la maison que Charlie m'a laissé. Pour l'instant, avec l'aide de Billy, la maison est louée depuis plus d'un an, les revenues que ça me rapporte sont placés dans un compte, pour les « en cas de » comme disait mon père. Au cas où la plomberie lâche, c'est au propriétaire de payer, s'il y a des réparations, c'est, encore, le propriétaire qui paie. Enfin bref, il y a beaucoup de « en cas de ». Pour rendre le tout légal, il nous a fallu un avocat, j'avais pensé à Carlisle, mais Billy ne voulait pas, pour une raison que j'ignore toujours. Nous sommes donc allés voir une avocate à Port Angeles, assez loin de Forks et Seattle. Nous avons rencontré maître Maria Lopez. Nous lui avons expliqué ce qui nous apportait dans son bureau et elle nous a dit quoi faire pour que tout soit légal et que personne ne puisse rien faire contre Billy.

Elle nous a fait ouvrir un compte bancaire où l'argent est déposé mais, personne ne peut retirer de ce compte sauf si Billy et moi signons tous les deux le bordereau de retrait. Maria a aussi remarqué des irrégularités dans certains documents, comme, advenant mon décès, c'est Carlisle Cullen qui hérite de tout. C'était lui qui gérait les placements que mon père avait faits et beaucoup d'autres choses que je n'ai pas compris. J'ai donc tout transféré à Maria, ce qui n'a pas plus à Carlisle. Il a même essayé de trainer Billy devant la cour et c'est Carlisle qui a eu l'air fou. Il a proclamé que c'est ce que mon père voulait, de son vivant. Maria a fait remarquer qu'il n'y avait aucune trace écrite de ce qu'il avançait, donc je suis légalement libre de faire ce que je désire, avec l'appui de mon tuteur bien sûr.

Enfin bref, c'est du passé, il n'en reste pas moins que je vais toucher à un certain montant d'argent et je ne sais pas encore ce que je vais faire avec la maison. Est-ce que je la laisse en location ? Est-ce que je déménage dedans ? Si j'emménage, comment est-ce que je vais faire pour l'entretien en étant à Seattle neuf mois par année ? Je pourrais la laisser en location tant que je n'ai pas terminé mes cours. Ouais, je crois que c'est ça que je vais faire. Je secoue la tête pour me sortir de toutes ces idées et revenir au temps présent. J'ai des choses à faire et des gens à voir aujourd'hui, c'est important que des questions sur quoi faire avec la maison.

Après le déjeuner, je vais rejoindre Leah et Kim à la plage, nous allons faire un après-midi et une soirée de filles, il nous faut rattraper tout ce que nous avons manqué dans les neuf derniers mois. Nous avons gardé contact par internet mais avouons-le, ce n'est pas comme avoir la personne en face de nous.

Kim étudie pour être enseignante à Spokane, ville à la limite de l'État de Washington, près de l'État de l'Idaho, je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi elle s'est autant éloignée, elle aurait très bien pu faire ses études sans être si loin, c'est son choix et je dois le respecter.

Leah pour sa part étudie en biologie marine en Californie, elle aussi est loin mais ces cours ne se donnent pas n'importe où et elle a eu la chance d'obtenir une bourse complète pour cette école, qui est reconnue dans ce domaine. Dire qu'on ne s'est pas vue beaucoup est un euphémisme, nous avons beaucoup à nous dire.

Kim nous parle de ses cours, des gens qu'elle a rencontré et surtout des « hommes » comme elle se plaît à dire. Elle a toujours été la plus ouverte et la plus libérée sur ce point, plus que Leah et moi. Kim a eu une relation sérieuse durant plusieurs mois, ils ont décidé, d'un commun accord, de ne pas être exclusif pour les grandes vacances. Personnellement, je trouve ça étrange et dérangeant mais je suis qui pour juger de quoi que se soit où de qui que se soit ?

Pour reprendre les mots de mon père, chacun mène sa barque comme il l'entend, ce n'est pas à moi de leur dire quoi faire ni comment le faire. Quand elle nous parle de ce gars, de la façon dont elle le décrit j'ai l'impression qu'elle parle de Jared, elle a eu un fort béguin à l'école pour lui. Elle prend aussi un malin plaisir à nous décrire l'homme, dans toute sa splendeur, qui a su faire battre son cœur dans toutes les positions possibles. Je dois dire que certaines des choses qu'elle dit me font rougir des orteils aux oreilles, et les deux filles se paient ma tête allègrement. Je me dis que tant qu'elles rient de moi, elles ne le font pas de quelqu'un d'autre.

Leah a été plus sérieuse dans ces études, ce qui ne me surprend pas vraiment, c'est tellement sérieux ce domaine. Elle passe plus d'une heure à nous parler de ses cours, qui je dois l'admettre, semble très passionnant, si on aime la biologie marine et elle, elle adore ça. De ce qu'elle dit, elle n'a pas vraiment eu d'aventure, pas le temps. Comment peut-on manquer de temps pour ça? Même moi avec mes horaires chargés, j'ai réussi à me faire quelques gars. À force de vouloir savoir la véritable raison de son manque de vie sexuelle, Leah nous avoue être amoureuse de quelqu'un, mais avec elle en Californie, c'est une relation impossible, pour l'instant. Kim et moi mettons la pression pour savoir de qui il s'agit mais Leah reste muette sur son identité. De ce que je comprends, le gars qui fait battre le cœur de Leah est ici, à La Push. Je cherche parmi ceux que je connais, lequel il pourrait être. Quelques uns semblent, à mon avis, les plus possibles mais je n'arrive pas à me faire une idée fixe. Je trouverai bien.

Je leur parle aussi de mes cours, elles n'ont pas l'air de les trouver très intéressants, des gens que j'ai rencontré, des sorties que j'ai faite et des quelques hommes que j'ai eu dans mon lit. Rien de bien passionnant, jusqu'à ce que je leur parle du gars qui vit dans le même immeuble que moi et qui a attiré mon attention. J'ai immédiatement piqué la curiosité des filles et les questions déferlent de leur bouche comme une chute d'eau à la fonte des neiges au printemps.

**\- Comment est-il ?** Kim

**\- Quel âge a-t-il?** Leah

**\- As-tu couché avec lui?** Kim

**\- De quelle couleur sont ses yeux?** Leah

**\- Est-il performant au lit? **Kim

**\- Vient-il de Seattle?** Leah

**\- Assez**, dis-je en riant. **Laissez-moi le temps de répondre. Tout d'abord, il est grand, aussi grand que Jake. Il est très musclé, il est bâti comme un joueur de foot américain. Il a vingt et un ans, il a les yeux bruns légers avec une touche d'or. Ses cheveux sont courts et légèrement vagués, d'un brun riche. Il est né à Seattle mais ses parents son originaire du Tennessee. Il y a deux ans, lui et son frère ont eu l'idée de partir un gym, centre d'entrainement, près de l'académie, ce qui leur attire beaucoup de clientèles.** **Et pour te répondre Kim, je ne sais pas si il est performant au lit, je n'ai pas eu la chance de me rendre jusque-là, mais je peux dire qu'il embrasse divinement bien et que...**

**\- On parle de moi?** Demande une voix masculine que je connais bien.

**\- PAUL**, criais-je lui me levant pour le serrer dans mes bras.

Je remarque que Leah se raidit quand j'ai serré Paul dans mes bras, est-ce que Leah serait secrètement amoureuse de Paul ? Je les regarde en alternance et c'est évident comme le nez au milieu du visage que ces deux là iraient bien ensemble. Je peux dire que mon ami aussi a des sentiments pour Leah. Je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'elle a voulu dire quand elle a parlé de la distance entre eux le temps de ses études. Paul n'a pas continué l'école, dès l'obtention de son diplôme de fin d'études à La Push, il s'est placé dans une entreprise en construction, il dit qu'il a plus besoin d'argent que d'un diplôme. Jared a arrêté ses cours après six mois d'études supérieures, son père est tombé malade et le manque d'argent l'a fait rejoindre Paul sur les chantiers de construction. Présentement, Jared est le principal soutient financier de sa famille, de ce que je sais, sa mère n'a pas un gros salaire, elle est secrétaire à temps partiel à l'école.

À l'heure du diner, nous prenons tous la direction du petit restaurant de la réserve, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise d'y voir Quil, Embry et Jake. Nous partageons une table tous ensemble et passons un merveilleux repas à rire de ce que tout le monde a vécu au cours des derniers mois.

Ces grandes vacances commencent très bien et bon Dieu que la vie est belle des fois.

Durant le premier mois des vacances, je travaille trois soirs par semaine, je flâne avec les filles et les autres, nous faisons des feux sur la plage. Je fais de la moto avec Jake, au grand malheur de Billy. Je n'ai jamais douté du talent de mécanicien de Jake, mais il m'a surpris au plus au point en réussissant à faire fonctionner ces deux vieilles choses qui ne démarraient même pas au départ. Billy nous confisque les clefs quand Sam est venu lui parler du délit de fuite que nous avons fait quand il a voulu vérifier notre permis de conduire. Nous avons de la chance tout de même, Sam n'a rien fait d'officiel pour ne pas nous nuire dans notre futur emploi, nous avons eu droit à un avertissement verbal seulement. Car oui, pour être policier il nous faut un dossier vierge, rien comme conduire un véhicule sans avoir le permis, alcool au volant, vol et ainsi de suite. Donc les motos sont rangées jusqu'au jour où nous aurons la classe moto ajoutée sur nos permis et que nous ayons des casques, pour notre sécurité. Devant Sam, Billy joue parfaitement son rôle de père en colère, mais aussitôt Sam parti, il éclate de rire et nous dit que si nous voulons faire des choses illégales, qui risquent de faire que nous avons étudié pour rien, il faut que nous soyons prudents. Il garde quand même les clefs des motos.

Dans le courrier d'aujourd'hui, je reçois les résultats de mes examens finaux. Je tourne et retourne l'enveloppe dans mes mains, comme si elle était brûlante. Si je ne passe pas, qu'est-ce que je vais faire ? Je ne veux pas faire autre chose qu'être policière et un jour, être chef de police de Forks, mais pour ce dernier point, on verra. Mes mains commencent à trembler sous le regard interrogateur de Billy et un petit sourire sournois de Jacob. Je remarque que la lettre de Jacob est ouverte sur la table de salon, s'il ne prend pas la peine de la cacher c'est qu'il a réussi, lui. Je regarde l'enveloppe comme si elle va me jeter un mauvais sort, Jacob passe rapidement et me l'arrache des mains, il court dans la salle de bain et ferme la porte à clef. Je sais que je pourrais la défoncer assez facilement, mais je ne crois pas que Billy serait très heureux de faire réparer la porte encore une fois.

**\- Jacob Black ouvre cette putain de porte, **criais-je en frappant à coup de poing dans la porte. Le petit con a le culot de rire, j'entends Billy marmonner que ça va encore lui couter une porte.

**\- Papa, Bella à dit un gros mot, **hurle Jacob en prenant une voix enfantine.

**\- Donne-moi ma foutue lettre Black, **hurlais-je.

Comme je me prépare à donner un coup d'épaule dans la porte et la défoncer, le con l'ouvre et je lui rentre dedans sans retenu. Je me retrouve couchée sur Jacob qui est tombé sous la surprise et l'impact. On se relève en riant tous les deux.

**\- Bella, pourquoi stresses-tu autant pour tes notes?** Demande Jacob très sérieux tout d'un coup.

**\- Si je ne passe pas, je vais faire quoi ?** Rétorquais-je lamentablement.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne passerais pas?** C'est quoi cette question?

**\- Tu as eu les mêmes cours que moi non? Tu sais qu'ils ne sont pas faciles.** Que dire de plus. Jacob me tend mes résultats.

**\- Tu es la première de notre classe Bella, arrête de stresser, **déclare Jacob lâchant finalement la lettre.

Je lis ce qui est écrit et Jake a raison, en plus de réussir mes cours, j'ai une note du directeur de l'académie qui me félicite pour mes résultats, les plus hautes pour les premières années depuis des décennies. Je commence à danser seule dans la salle de bain, le genre de danse ridicule où l'on ne veut pas être vu. Malheureusement pour moi, Jake et Billy me voient et les deux rient de moi et avec moi. Je remets ma lettre à Billy et l'embrasse sur la joue en émettant un fort « smack ». Billy nous félicite tous les deux, car je viens d'apprendre que Jacob est juste derrière moi, j'ai eu quelques points de plus que lui en méthode d'observation, c'est pour cette raison que je suis première. Pour nous féliciter de nos résultats exceptionnelles, Billy nous invite au restaurant, pas celui de la réserve, pas ceux de Forks, nous allons tous à « La Bella Italia » à Ports Angeles. J'adore cet endroit, ils font des raviolis aux champignons si délicieux, que simplement le fait d'y penser, j'en ai déjà l'eau à la bouche.

Nous sommes au milieu de notre repas quand une main se dépose sur mon épaule, comme je ne m'y attends pas, je sursaute et un rire d'homme, un rire que je connais, se fait entendre. Je me retourne, pas pour voir qui c'est mais pour le voir lui, ce qui est totalement différent.

**\- Bella**, il me fait un signe de tête. **Jacob,** il répète son geste. **Monsieur**, il sourit à Billy. **Comment allez-vous, vous deux?** Nous demande-t-il.

**\- Très bien, **répond Jake avant même que j'ai eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. **Que fais-tu si loin de Seattle?** Lui demande-t-il

**\- Je suis ici avec mon frère, nous allons à Forks demain pour voir un endroit pour ouvrir un gym, **répond-t-il souriant, comme toujours.

**\- Un gym?** Demande Billy.

**\- Mon frère et moi sommes propriétaire d'un gym à Seattle. En discutant avec Jacob, qui est membre, nous avons décidé d'étudier le marché à Forks. Surtout que si ça fonctionne, nous serons le seul pour servir la population des environs. Le plus près est ici à Port Angeles.**

**\- Donc demain tu seras à Forks? **Demandais-je souhaitant qu'il dise oui.

**\- Nous y serons pour la semaine.**

Je vais tout faire pour aller à Forks le plus possible pendant la semaine. On discute encore un peu, il est temps pour nous de retourner à la maison.

**\- Vous et votre frère êtes les bienvenues à venir à La Push pendant votre séjour à Forks, **lui dit Billy à lui et son frère, Will, qui nous a rejoints, acceptent volontiers.

Trois jours sont passés et je n'ai pas eu la chance de me rendre à Forks. Quand il est venu à la réserve, je travaillais donc je l'ai manqué. Kim et Leah l'ont rencontré, elles m'ont parlé de lui et quand je leur ai dit qu'il est _le_ gars qui m'intéresse, Kim a eu l'air un tout petit peu mal à l'aise.

Je me demande bien ce qu'elle a fait pour se sentir comme ça, car ce n'est pas le genre de Kim d'être mal à l'aise. Leah me simplement dit qu'elle ne me voit pas avec lui, sans m'en expliquer la raison. Enfin bref, faut croire que je n'avais pas à le voir, c'est peut-être un signe du destin. La semaine passe et je ne l'ai pas revue depuis le restaurant à Ports Angeles et il est surement retourné à Seattle maintenant.

Jake qui connaît mon « fort » béguin pour cet homme, me dit de ne pas m'en faire, il est certain que je vais le revoir avant de retourner à l'école. Je fronce les sourcils et il me dit que le gym va ouvrir et que c'est _lui_ qui sera responsable de trouver le personnel et il passera le reste de l'été à Forks. Jake me dit aussi qu'il a trouvé à se loger pour le reste de l'été, ici sur la réserve, dans l'appartement au-dessus de l'épicerie locale. Oh ! Mon ! Dieu ! L'épicerie est à cinq minutes à pied de la maison. Je vais pouvoir le voir régulièrement, je vais pouvoir l'inviter à manger à la maison où au restaurant, à la plage quand on fait des feux et peut-être même le faire plonger des falaises avec moi. Jacob me dit de me calmer si je ne veux pas ressembler à une fille excitée, je lui donne une gifle sur le bras et imite les filles trop excitées qu'on voit dans les films, ce qui nous éclater de rire tous les deux.

Une semaine est passé depuis que Jake m'a dit qu'_il_ allait venir habiter sur la réserve, mais je ne l'ai toujours pas vue. Je vais rapidement à l'épicerie, je déteste quand je cuisine et que je me rends compte qu'il me manque quelque chose et que par le plus grand des hasards il en restait la dernière fois que j'ai vérifié.

J'ouvre la porte pour entrer quand je percute de plein fouet une personne et tombe à la renverse. Une énorme main se présente dans mon champ de vision, je n'ai pas le temps de la prendre que Kim m'aide à me relever. Je regarde qui est devant moi et qui m'a offert son aide.

**\- Bella est-ce que ça va?** Me demande Kim m'inspectant pour trouver une blessure.

**\- Ouais**, répondis-je sèchement.

**\- T'es sûr que ça va?** Insiste-t-elle.

**\- Oui, **répondis-je très durement élevant un peu la voix.

Je pousse un peu Kim sur le côté et je vais rapidement chercher ce dont j'ai besoin et retourne à la maison en courant. Je n'en reviens pas, Kim était avec _lui_, elle a posé sa main sur son avant-bras après que je sois debout. Elle s'est même rapprochée de _lui_ quand elle a remarqué que mes yeux se posaient sur _lui_. Et _il_ n'a rien dit, même pas un petit '' Bonjour ''. Je soupire fortement et continue la préparation du repas. Je me sers un plat et mets les restes de côté, pour Billy et Jake. Je mange en silence, ce qui est rare dans mon cas, je me change et je vais au travail.

À mon arrivée, qui vois-je? Kim et _lui_, discutant en attendant leurs assiettes, assis l'un en face de l'autre, leurs mains se touchant. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle a le culot de venir ici avec _lui_ un des rares soirs où je travaille. En plus, elle connaît mon horaire de travail. Elle le fait exprès où quoi?

Je serre les dents, mets un faux sourire sur mon visage et commence à travailler. Quand leurs commandes sont prêtes, je vais leur servir sans un mot, sans un sourire et dépose vivement les assiettes sur la table, _lui_ me donne un regard étrange, je m'éloigne ensuite le plus loin possible d'eux.

La cloche au-dessus de la porte sonne, ce qui annonce que des clients viennent d'arriver, je me tourne et pour la première fois depuis que je suis allée à l'épicerie, un vrai sourire apparaît sur mon visage. Sam et Emily, que j'ai appris à connaître et apprécier dans les deux dernières années, font leurs chemins vers une table avec banquette. Je me rends à eux avec des menus et leurs demandes s'ils veulent quelque chose à boire.

Je vais à la cuisine chercher leurs breuvages quand la clochette à côté de la caisse se fait entendre sans cesse, je vais voir et je _le_ vois, qui s'amuse à appuyer sans cesse sur la maudite clochette. Je lui arrache de sous la main brusquement, me retenant pour ne pas lui enfoncer dans sa putain de gorge, et lui remets sa facture. _Il_ me donne un regard curieux, je dirais que c'est peut-être dû à ma brusquerie soudaine à son égard. Je vais remercier Emily d'avoir dit à Sam d'intervenir en me disant qu'il aime bien quand son café lui est servit chaud. Pourquoi remercier Emily? C'est le breuvage qu'elle a commandé et non Sam. Ce qui à pour effet qu'_il_ paie finalement sa facture et pars rejoindre ma supposée meilleure amie Kim.

Sam et Emily sont les seuls clients, je m'assoie avec eux pour quelques minutes, juste pour prendre de leurs nouvelles. Emily me dit qu'elle est enceinte de 12 semaines et qu'ils vont se marier à Thanksgiving, je suis réellement heureuse pour eux.

À la fin de ma soirée, la cuisinière me souhaite une bonne fin de soirée et ferme la porte à clef derrière elle. Je commence à marcher vers chez moi quand je l'entends m'appeler.

**\- Bella attend. **J'arrête de marcher, mais ne regarde pas la personne qui me parle.** Bella, puis-je te parler?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Vas-y, **dis-je simplement, il est silencieux pendant quelques minutes. **Écoute Emmett, si tu n'as rien à me dire je vais retourner chez moi.** Je reprends la marche quand il m'arrête et me tourne vers lui brusquement. Sans que je ne m'y attende, Emmett m'embrasse rageusement, je ne réagis pas, je suis trop choquée.

Je me remets de mon choc, m'éloigne de lui sans rien dire et reprends ma marche. Quel est son problème à lui? Me demandais-je en courant le plus rapidement possible, m'éloignant de l'homme pour qui je commence à avoir quelques sentiments.

_** En ce qui concerne la liste des cours, c'est la liste réelle des cours offerts en technique policière au Québec du moins. Le cours se donne réellement en trois ans et les 15 semaines de formation sont aussi réelles. Ce qui ne l'est pas est la façon dont j'ai disposé les cours, normalement, ses cours sont divisés dans les trois années de cours. Pour le bien de mon histoire, les personnages les voies tous durant leurs trois années._

_**Le bonheur vient de ce que vous ressentez,**_

_**Et non de ce que vous êtes !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**n'gie : **__**J'essaie, comme tous les auteurs, d'être différente et je suis contente si je réussi. Je publie un chapitre par semaine et l'arrivé de Jasper est dans quelques chapitres encore. En ce qui concerne Emmett… Tu devras lire pour le découvrir ! Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture et bonne semaine.**_

* * *

_**Chapitre trois**_

**Bella**

C'est quoi ce comportement de gamine trop gâtée ? Je n'ai aucune raison d'être jalouse, ni d'être en colère, je ne suis pas en couple avec Emmett et il a le droit de faire ce qu'il veut avec qui il veut. En réalité, ce qui me fâche le plus c'est le comportement de Kim, elle sait très bien ce que je ressens pour Emmett et ça ne l'empêche pas de lui faire dû rentre dedans. Comment aurait-elle réagit elle si j'avais fait du rentre dedans à Jared quand elle avait un béguin pour lui ? Elle m'aurait sûrement sauté dessus et essayé de me défigurer. Quand elle m'a parlé de lui après l'avoir rencontré la première fois, j'ai été pourtant très claire en lui disant que c'était LUI le gars de Seattle. Pourquoi désire-t-elle le seul gars qui me plaît vraiment ? Pourquoi désire-t-elle le seul homme qui a retenu mon attention ? Pourquoi me fait-elle ça ? Je ne lui ai jamais rien fait qui mérite qu'elle agisse de la sorte. Et que veux dire le baiser qu'Emmett m'a donné ? Il m'a déjà embrassé avant, mais jamais comme ça, jamais avec autant de colère et force. Je ne comprends simplement pas.

Je me retourne pour la cinquantième fois dans mon lit, je n'arrive pas à trouver le sommeil, cette situation m'exaspère, non, je m'exaspère moi-même. Je mets un de mes oreillers sur mon visage, pour étouffer le cri que je laisse sortir, je ne veux pas réveiller les deux autres qui dorment sûrement à poing fermé. C'est dans des moments comme ça que j'aimerais avoir ma mère, elle saurait m'écouter, me réconforter et me conseiller. Elle m'aiderait à comprendre l'incompréhensible, pour moi. Au lieu d'une mère, j'ai Billy, qui malgré son bon vouloir, ne comprend pas grand-chose aux adolescentes et Jacob, qui pense plus avec sa queue qu'avec sa tête.

**\- Est-ce que ça va Bella?** Me demande Jacob endormit, passant la tête par la porte.

**\- Ouais,** répondis-je en soupirant.

**\- Je n'en suis pas certain. Mais si tu as le goût d'en parler je suis là, **me dit-il refermant la porte et retourne dans sa chambre.

Je roule des yeux à son dernier commentaire et change de position, encore une fois. C'est ça, je vais aller parler à un adolescent du comportement de Kim. Comme s'il pouvait comprendre quelque chose à tout ça. Pour lui, une fille est une vide couille, comment peut-il me dire ce que je dois faire avec elle. Je pourrai peut-être lui demander de se servir de Kim comme il le fait avec certaines filles à Seattle, c'est une idée de gé... non c'est une idée de merde, je ne peux demander à Jacob de faire ça et pas avec Kim, elle reste mon amie.

Je soupire, encore et me retourne, encore. Je trouve finalement le sommeil quelques heures avant que le soleil se lève et c'est une Leah très en colère qui me réveille en me donnant un fort coup de poing sur l'épaule. Je la frappe en retour avec force et rapidité, le cours de défense contre les coups frappés m'a beaucoup aidé avec ce genre de situation. Leah essaie de me frapper encore, j'arrête son poing avec une main et lui passe le bras rapidement derrière son dos, je lui donne un coup de genou derrière le sien, la faisant tomber à genoux. Je la pousse avec mon autre main pour qu'elle s'étale sur le plancher. Leah est maintenant couchée sur le ventre, un bras derrière son dos à coté de mon genou.

**\- T'es folle. Lâche-moi, **me dit-elle les dents serrées.

**\- C'est moi la folle et c'est toi qui pénètre par effraction dans ma chambre et me frappe à l'épaule. Pendant que je dormais, en plus, **argumentais-je. Leah se débat, je monte son bras un peu plus vers ses épaules, ce qui a l'effet désiré, elle cesse de bouger. Je sais que cette prise est douloureuse, nous en avons tous fait l'expérience durant les cours. **Alors dit moi maintenant qui est la folle ?**

**\- Lâche-moi putain, tu me fais mal espèce de visage pâle, **hurle-t-elle. Jacob entre en trombe dans ma chambre.

**\- Bella, lâche-là, tu vas lui casser le bras, **me dit-il simplement. Je la lâche, elle se relève, me jette un regard qui se veut intimidant et part.

**\- Quoi?** Demandais-je avec colère à Jacob qui me regarde étrangement.

**\- Je ne croyais pas que tu te servirais de ce qu'on a apprit en cours contre ta meilleure amie.** Il me laisse seule, même pas le temps de m'expliquer.

C'est ça, c'est à moi qu'on reproche des choses alors qu'en réalité je n'ai rien fait, sauf me défendre. Oui j'ai utilisé une des techniques que j'ai apprise à l'académie et alors ? Comme si j'étais la seule à le faire, putain de Black, je l'ai vu à plusieurs reprises faire ce genre de chose et jamais je ne l'ai accusé de quoi que se soit ou même porter un jugement sur ses agissements.

Je m'habille, un bermuda kaki et un t-shirt ajusté de la même couleur, mes chaussures de course et je suis prête pour aller faire mon jogging. J'espère que la tension que je ressens partira avec un peu d'exercice.

J'enfonce les écouteurs de mon Ipod et lève le volume au maximum, je vais aller courir sur la plage. Je passe par la forêt pour m'y rendre, je n'ai donc pas besoin de faire attention à la circulation, c'est pour cette raison que le volume est si fort. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment fait d'étirements, je commence par une marche rapide, après quelques minutes je peux commencer à jogger doucement. J'accélère mon rythme de temps en temps pour en arriver à courir à un rythme soutenu.

Dans ma vision périphérique je vois Kim avec _lui_ encore, et la colère qui n'est pas loin de la surface, éclate. Au lieu de m'en prendre à elle ou à lui, je me donne à fond et cours le plus rapidement et le plus longtemps possible. Je ne crois pas avoir déjà couru si vite avant. Mes poumons brûlent comme du feu, les muscles de mes jambes sont douloureux. Je ralentis ma vitesse sans arrêter complètement. Je continue comme ça jusqu'à reprendre une respiration normale, pour finir en marchant.

Je regarde autour de moi et je m'aperçois que je ne me suis jamais rendue içi. Je sais où je suis évidemment, c'est juste que normalement je ne me rends pas si loin. À quelques mètres sur ma droite c'est la cour arrière de la maison de Sam et Emily. De ma position je remarque qu'il y a une personne à l'extérieur de la maison, une main se lève et je reconnais la femme du policier. Je la salue de la main et commence à marcher vers elle, sans que je ne sache vraiment pourquoi. Elle se déplace et elle aussi vient vers moi, on se rencontre à mi-chemin. Après des salutations de politesse, je commence à parler sans que je ne puisse m'arrêter. Je lui raconte toute la situation avec Kim, les pensées que j'ai eue au sujet de ne pas avoir de mère, je lui dis tout. Sans m'en rendre compte, Emily et moi avons marché jusqu'à sa maison et nous nous sommes assises sur un banc dans la cour arrière. Elle m'écoute sans rien dire, souriant de temps en temps. Quand j'ai enfin terminé, je m'excuse de ce que je viens de dire. Elle me sourit tendrement.

**\- Ne t'excuse pas pour avoir besoin de te confier. Je suis heureuse que tu ais assez confiance en moi pour me choisir. **Je ne lui dirai pas que c'est juste parce qu'elle se trouvait là. **Pour ta situation avec Kim, c'est très simple, elle est jalouse.** Je fronce les sourcils.

**\- Jalouse de quoi?** Demandais-je incrédule.

**\- Tu as tout ce que tu désires.** Me dit Emily, je veux protester mais elle lève la main me faisant comprendre qu'elle n'a pas terminé. **Sais-tu pour quelle raison elle étudie si loin de sa famille?** Je secoue la tête. **Elle a une tante qui vit à Spokane, ses parents n'ont pas les moyens de l'aider financièrement. En la faisant vivre chez sa tante, ses parents économisent beaucoup d'argent. Tandis que toi, Billy paie tout et même plus.** M'explique-t-elle.

**\- Sais-tu comment Billy a eu l'argent pour tout payer?** Dis-je sentant la colère revenir avec force.

**\- Je le sais, mais Kim ne le comprend pas, **je lève un sourcil.** Tu sais, tant qu'on n'a pas perdu un proche, on ne comprend pas. Tout le monde, sans exception, à la réserve sait que tu as beaucoup d'argent et plusieurs en sont jaloux. Pour Kim, te « voler » l'homme que tu souhaites, est comme si elle essaie de prouver, à toi et à elle-même que tu ne peux pas tout avoir, malgré ton argent et qu'elle est mieux que toi.**

La conversation continue et je comprends ce que me dit Emily mais ne je ne saisis tout simplement pas les agissements de Kim. Et Leah, selon Emily, Kim a surement été lui dire quelque chose et bien évidemment, Kim m'a fait passer pour la coupable, et Leah a simplement voulu défendre une amie. En ce qui concerne Jacob, elle me dit qu'il a fait ce que beaucoup de gens font, il a vu une situation sans comprendre et il a porté un jugement. Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est mon meilleur ami qu'il doit absolument toujours prendre mon parti dans n'importe quelle situation. Notre conversation est interrompue par Sam qui arrive pour le déjeuner. Il me fait un petit sourire, ce qui est rare venant de sa part. Je remercie Emily pour tout et elle me dit que sa porte est toujours ouverte. Je retourne sur la plage et rentre à la maison en courant mais plus lentement cette fois.

En entrant dans la maison, je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de voir les parents de Leah, les deux me regardent en plissant les yeux. Billy n'a pas l'air heureux lui non plus, il paraît qu'il faut faire face à la musique, je marche vers la cuisine et m'assieds à la place que Billy me désigne de la main.

Je ne dis rien, fixe seulement mon regard dans celui de chaque personne présente. Sue, la mère de Leah baisse les yeux sous l'insistance du mien. Harry ne me regarde même pas et Billy lui, me regarde avec autant d'intensité avant de retourner notre regard vers les deux autres au même moment. Sue commence à me dire que ce que j'ai fait à sa fille est inacceptable, que je n'avais aucune raison de la blesser.

J'explique que pour une raison que je ne connais pas, c'est Leah qui m'a frappé en premier pendant mon sommeil. Harry, en bon père qu'il est, se met en colère immédiatement et commence à me crier dessus, défendant sa fille tout en me traitant de menteuse. Il dit tout ce qui lui passe par la tête, me disant que je suis une fille qui n'a pas d'allure, une maudite visage pâle, que je me crois tout permis à cause de mon argent, qu'il va soumettre mon bannissement de la réserve au conseil tribal, que je n'ai qu'à retourner avec les miens, à Forks.

Dire que se fut un choc pour Billy et Sue est peu dire, mais pour moi, j'ai toujours sût que Harry n'a jamais été très chaud, disons, à mon déménagement sur la réserve, ni à mon amitié avec sa fille. Dire que pour mon père, cet homme était un de ses meilleurs amis. Il faut croire que le sentiment n'était pas réciproque.

Harry se lève et commence à marcher comme un animal sauvage pris en cage. Son visage est pourpre et il continue à hurler des choses, qui à ce moment n'a plus aucun sens. Il s'arrête brusquement, tombe par terre durement, mais mollement en même temps. Sue est figée, le visage très pâle et Billy a les yeux sortis de leurs orbites. Sans attendre, je me lève et rejoints Harry, je prends ses signes vitaux, il n'a plus de pouls et l'air n'entre plus, il expire seulement. Je hurle à Billy d'appeler le 911 pour faire venir une ambulance et commence le RCR. Sue qui est maintenant sortie de son choc me dirige dans mes gestes, elle est infirmière à la clinique de la réserve. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés ainsi que Leah et Seth, Harry est conduit à l'hôpital.

Je ramasse les clefs de Jacob et vais chercher la Rabbit. J'aide Billy à s'installer et nous partons pour l'hôpital de Forks. Je ne suis pas le genre de personne qui fait des excès de vitesse mais là, j'ai le pied au plancher. Une sirène de police retentit derrière moi; je me range sur le côté, priant que se soit Sam, je regarde dans le rétroviseur et ce n'est pas Sam, c'est le chef de police lui-même.

**\- Savez-vous pourquoi je vous arrête mademoiselle?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Oui chef, **répondis-je.

**\- Puis-je voir votre permis et les... **Je ne le laisse pas terminer et lui remets les enregistrements, mon permis de conduire et la preuve d'assurance.

Il retourne à son véhicule et entre sûrement mes informations dans l'ordinateur, je pianote frénétiquement sur le volant, Billy a les mains fermées en poings tellement serrés que ses jointures sont blanches, mais il ne dit rien, ce qui n'est pas son genre. Le chef revient.

**\- Avez-vous un lien avec l'ancien shérif, Charlie Swan?** Me demande-t-il. Je lève un sourcil.

**\- C'était mon père, **dis-je.

**\- Oh! **C'est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire. **Où allez-vous si rapidement?** _Enfin de retour à la situation présente chef_, me dis-je sarcastique dans ma tête.

**\- Nous allons à l'hôpital. Le meilleur ami de Billy et **_**mon père**_**, **insistais-je sur mon père,** a fait un arrêt cardiaque dans le milieu de notre salon, nous allons à l'hôpital pour voir comme il va,** expliquais-je espérant pouvoir reprendre la route rapidement. Il souffle par le nez.

**\- Je vais vous laisser passer, mais juste pour cette fois. Si je vous reprends à conduire à cette allure, je n'aurai pas d'autre choix que de vous donner une contravention. **Il me redonne les papiers.** Je vais vous escorter, à la vitesse où vous rouliez, vous n'aurez aucun mal à me suivre. **Il retourne à sa voiture. Je le laisse passer devant et le suis jusqu'à l'hôpital.

Quand nous arrivons à l'hôpital, Sue nous dit qu'Harry est vivant, mais dans un état critique, les médecins ont dit que s'il survit aux vingt-quatre prochaines heures, il sera tiré d'affaire. Billy me dit de rentrer à la maison, il va rester avec Sue et sa famille. Je veux rester pour Leah, mais cette dernière me dit que tout ça est de ma faute avant de me cracher au visage. J'essuie rageusement une larme, la traitresse qui a coulé sans que je ne le veuille. Je vais retourner à la maison, roulant plus lentement cette fois.

En passant près de l'école je voie le McCarthy's gym. Une envie soudaine me prend et je donne un coup de volant brusque pour aller me garer et j'entre dans le gym. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis ici, c'est une impulsion qui m'a fait entrer et je vais suivre cette impulsion jusqu'au bout, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

Je discute avec la personne à l'accueil et lui demande si je peux m'inscrire pour deux mois seulement. Je ne sais pas si la fille, une rousse, est conne ou si je ne suis pas claire dans ma question mais elle me dit que les inscriptions se font pour six mois où un an. Elle me demande lequel je préfère.

Je soupire et commence à marcher vers la sortie quand la voix d'Emmett me dit que j'ai la possibilité d'utiliser ma carte de membre dans n'importe quel McCarthy's gym, même si je m'inscris à Forks. J'essaye de cacher mes sentiments à son égard, je ne veux pas qu'il voit que je suis blessée de son comportement. Je retourne au comptoir et il m'explique ce qu'offrent les deux gyms, évidemment il y a plus de services offerts à Seattle. Je m'abonne pour un an, je vais travailler ma musculation pour le reste de l'été et ajouter la boxe quand je serai à Seattle.

Après une séance d'une heure et demie, je retourne à la maison et prends une douche. Mon Dieu que ça fait du bien, j'ai tellement eu chaud pendant ma course et l'entrainement. C'est là que je réalise que je ne me suis pas lavée depuis hier soir après mon travail. Je pouvais bien trouver que je ne sentais pas bon. Je rougis en pensant à Emmett qui a travaillé avec moi, m'expliquant quoi faire et comment bien le faire pour un maximum d'effet.

_**OoOo**_

Plus qu'un mois avant la rentrée scolaire et tout a finit par rentrer dans l'ordre, pas tout mais en bonne partie du moins. J'ai finalement eu une conversation avec Leah qui m'a dit que Kim lui a dit que je l'avais menacée et Leah a réagit au quart de tour, sans prendre la peine d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire pour ma défense. Quand je lui ai expliqué que j'ai vu Kim avec Emmett et qu'elle lui faisait du rentre dedans, mon amie m'a dit que j'avais le droit de la menacer, ce que je n'ai absolument pas fait.

Je n'ai toujours pas reparlé à Kim. Harry est passé au travers de ses vingt-quatre heures critiques, les médecins ont dit que c'est grâce au fait que le RCR a été donné rapidement. Je ne l'ai pas revu mais Sue m'a dit de tout oublier.

Je discute avec Emily une fois par semaine, et j'aime ça. J'ai finalement dit à Emmett la raison de mon comportement si étrange envers lui, il m'a avoué qu'il trouvait, au début, du plaisir avec Kim, mais qu'il ne sait pas comment faire pour lui faire comprendre qu'il n'y a rien de sérieux entre eux. Il m'a invité à sortir avec lui quelques fois, ce que j'ai refusé, malgré mon béguin pour lui, je ne ferai pas ça à Kim, _moi_.

Comme mon anniversaire approche, je dois me rendre à Port Angeles pour rencontrer Maria, l'avocate conseillère que Billy et moi avons engagée. Elle veut discuter de certaines choses qui sont, selon elle, importante. Je n'ai pas discuté de ma situation réelle avec Emmett. Il sait que Billy n'est pas mon vrai père - comme si ce n'était pas évident - que mon père est décédé il y a près de trois ans, mais il n'en sait pas plus, malgré toutes les questions qu'il me pose. Ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on dit à n'importe qui, surtout pas quand on parle d'héritage. Il sait que j'ai quelques petits placements que mon père avait faits avant son décès. Il y a seulement Billy, Jake, moi, Maria et malheureusement Carlisle Cullen qui sait ce qui en est exactement en ma possession.

Maria m'explique que j'ai la possibilité de toucher le montant total d'un coup ou de le prendre par versement mensuel, trimestriel ou deux fois l'an. Je peux aussi en prendre une partie et placer le reste dans différents comptes ou dans le même compte et ne prendre que les intérêts qui seront versés mensuellement.

Elle nous parle aussi de la maison, n'ayant plus besoin de tuteur, je peux en faire ce que je veux, ça je le savais déjà. Elle me donne toutes les options qui s'offrent à moi à ce sujet qui sont de la prendre et y vivre, de la vendre ou de la laisser en location.

Ensuite elle en vient aux investissements possibles que je peux faire, si cela m'intéresse, elle va me donner des noms de personnes qui travaillent en investissement. Elle souligne aussi l'importance de me faire un testament légal. Je suis surprise par sa remarque, Maria explique que tant que j'étais sous la garde de Billy, si quelques choses m'arrivaient, tout lui revenait, grâce au papier légal que nous avons fait après avoir appris qu'à mon décès, Cullen aurait hérité de tout. Aussitôt que j'aurai atteint ma majorité, s'il m'arrive quelque chose, ce que je ne souhaite pas, tous mes avoirs iront à la tutelle publique, façon détournée de dire aux gouvernements. Je lui demande si elle peut s'occuper de ça et elle refuse, disant qu'un notaire serait beaucoup mieux placé pour me conseiller et qu'elle n'a pas vraiment les compétences pour faire ce genre de choses. Ce n'est pas le même discours que m'a servi Carlisle il y a près de trois ans.

Maria me donne les coordonnées de quelques notaires et gestionnaires financiers. Elle prépare le document qui rend officiellement Billy comme la personne qui s'occupe de la maison, c'est lui qui devra gérer pour recevoir le paiement de la location, ce qui n'est pas un problème. Choisir les locataires, advenant le cas que les locataires en place présentement, décident de quitter. Il devra aussi s'occuper de trouver les gens pour s'acquitter des travaux que les locataires ne paient pas. Je vais même lui verser un salaire, malgré ses protestations.

Nous retournons à la réserve et j'ai la tête pleine de questions sans réponses. En tant qu'adolescente qui ne pense pas vraiment à l'avenir, je veux mon argent tout d'un coup pour en profiter et en faire profiter mes amis le plus possible. Mais en jeune femme sérieuse qui ne sait pas de quoi l'avenir peut être fait, je sais qu'il serait préférable de ne pas faire ce genre de chose. J'ai un mois pour essayer de tout régler, pour que tout soit en place avant qu'il soit trop tard et que je doive prendre les décisions avec empressement par manque de temps.

Billy me dit que même si je « touche » mon héritage, il continuera à payer tous les frais pour mes cours, je ne suis pas d'accord mais il me convint en me disant que c'est ce que mon père aurait fait si c'est lui qui était mort et que papa aurait dû prendre soin de Jacob. Je sais qu'il a probablement raison.

Suite à la rencontre avec Maria, je passe beaucoup de temps à rencontrer des personnes dans différents domaines, j'ai demandé à Maria de m'accompagner car j'ai peur de ne pas tout comprendre, et comme Billy est mon tuteur, il doit être présent aussi. Nous avons trouvé un gestionnaire qui m'a offert plusieurs options très satisfaisantes selon Maria. Nous avons aussi trouvé une notaire qui m'a expliqué en détail les choix qui s'offrent à moi en termes de testament, nous avons aussi trouvé une banque qui a la possibilité de traiter avec des grosses sommes d'argent, ce qui n'est pas possible dans des petites villes comme Forks.

Tout est en place pour le jour fatidique de mon anniversaire, le jour où je serai majeure. Il a été décidé qu'une somme me sera donnée à mon anniversaire, plusieurs dizaines de milliers de dollars. Le reste sera divisé dans les placements que mon père avait fait et qui rapporte encore, j'aurais aussi différents comptes fermés. Je ne pourrai pas toucher à ces comptes avant que le terme tombe à échéance. Si je le fais, j'aurai une pénalité qui retirera de l'argent du compte. L'intérêt sera déposé mensuellement sur mon compte courant. Ces comptes arriveront à terme à différentes dates ayant la possibilité de remettre le capital dans le compte et prolonger le terme. Pour l'instant, Billy et Jake vont hériter de tout si un malheur m'arrive, j'ai la possibilité de faire les changements que je souhaite au fur et à mesure que j'avance dans la vie.

_**OoOo**_

Les grandes vacances sont maintenant terminées et c'est avec une carte de crédit avec quelques dizaines de milliers en poche que je suis de retour à Seattle. Emmett est toujours à Forks, il revient dans une semaine, son frère et lui ont finalement trouvé les personnes qui seront en charge du gym, Emmett y est resté pour bien les former. Il devra se rendre à Forks une fois toutes les deux semaines environ, afin de garder un œil sur le gym, je vais peut-être en profiter pour me rendre voir Emily et Billy de temps en temps. Tout va bien avec Emmett, nous ne sommes toujours pas un couple, mais je crois que ça ne devrait pas tarder. Il ne faut pas se le cacher, rien n'est privé sur la réserve et je n'ai pas envie que ma vie soit sur la sellette une fois de plus.

J'ai finalement reparlé à Kim quelques jours avant mon départ, elle m'a dit que tant que je n'étais pas en couple avec Emmett, elle avait le droit de « s'essayer » avec lui. Toujours selon elle, elle l'a eu le premier soir. Je dois admettre qu'elle a raison sur _ce_ point, ce qu'ils ont fait ensemble est privé et ne regarde qu'eux. Emmett m'a proposé d'en parler, mais j'ai refusé.

Ça fait deux semaines que je suis revenue à Seattle et Emmett n'est toujours pas de retour, il m'a dit qu'il a eu un contretemps, dès qu'il arrive il va me prévenir. Je me dirige avec Jacob vers le gym, nous nous sommes tous les deux inscrits à des cours de boxe. Les enseignants se présentent, car oui, les gars et les filles seront dans deux groupes séparés, il ne faut surtout pas mélanger les genres. Mon instructeur se nomme Laurent, un homme d'origine africaine qui a vécu en France pendant des années et qui a su me mettre à l'aise immédiatement. Il nous explique la routine d'entrainement et je réalise que je n'aurai pas besoin de faire autant de musculation qu'avant, je vais en faire avec la boxe. J'attends Jake à la sortie, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend autant de temps, il est toujours le dernier à sortir de la douche, à vrai dire, il est plus longtemps que moi dans la salle de bain. Il me fait presque penser à une fille qui se prépare pour une grande soirée.

**\- Bella que fais-tu ici?** Me demande Emmett qui apparaît devant moi.

**\- J'attends Jake, nous venons de terminer nos cours de boxe.** **Tu es arrivé quand? **Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures.** Me répond-il, je me sens un peu offusqué qu'il ne m'est rien dit, mais je ne lui fais pas voir. **Comment as-tu trouvé ton cours?**

**\- Très intéressant, j'ai hâte d'être au prochain cours.** Jacob arrive finalement.

**\- Je t'envoie un texto dès que j'arrive chez moi. **Me dit Emmett avant d'embrasser ma joue rapidement. Jake et moi prenons le chemin de la maison.

**\- Tu es bien en couple avec Emmett? **Me demande Jacob.

**\- Non, pas encore. Pourquoi ? **Lui demandais-je curieuse.

**\- C'est juste que si j'avais une copine aussi belle que toi, je lui aurais bouffé les amygdales.** Me dit-il sérieux.

**\- En y pensant bien, nous étions sur son lieu de travail et peut-être qu'il ne veut pas de moi comme copine.** Avançais-je comme explication. Jake hausse les épaules, septique.

Emmett m'envoie un texto deux heures après qu'on se soit rencontrés par hasard devant les portes du gym. Il m'invite chez lui, je dois refuser j'ai des cours demain et je dois faire quelques recherches. Quelques minutes après, Emmett déboule dans mon appartement et me soulève littéralement de ma chaise et m'embrasse passionnément. Prise par la chaleur du moment, j'ai totalement oublié ce que je faisais et qui est dans la pièce.

C'est le raclement de gorge de Jacob qui me ramène à la réalité, il me dit qu'il va terminer les recherches dans sa chambre, me laissant seule avec Emmett qui recommence à m'embrasser. Le baiser s'échauffe rapidement et il nous amène dans ma chambre, laissant un sentier de vêtements derrière nous.

Ce sont les coups incessants sur ma porte de chambre qui me réveille, Jacob hurlant de me dépêcher sinon nous allons être en retard. En retard de quoi me demandais-je? Je me lève péniblement, entrainant la couverture avec moi. J'ouvre la porte quand je termine de me couvrir. Je lui dis d'aller courir sans moi et lorsque je m'apprête à refermer la porte il lâche la bombe.

**\- Oublie la course, j'y suis déjà allé. Il te reste vingt minutes pour te préparer et nous rendre à l'académie, nous allons être en retard.**

Je jette un œil sur ma petite pendule et mes yeux s'écarquillent, je me rends compte que je vais être vraiment en retard si je ne me dépêche pas. J'enlève le drap, Jake me dit que maintenant il sera aveugle pour le reste de sa vie et couvre ses yeux d'une main s'éloignant de la porte que je n'ai pas refermée. Je prends les premiers vêtements que je trouve et m'habille le plus vite possible. Je vais à la toilette, brossent mes dents, bois un verre de jus d'orange, pas le temps de prendre un petit déjeuner. J'embrasse et souhaite une bonne journée à Emmett qui est maintenant éveillé, lui dit de fermer à clef quand il partira et je pars pour mes cours en me faisant la promesse de ne plus jamais faire ce genre de chose pendant la semaine. Je dis à mon « frère » qu'il aurait pu me réveiller avant, ce qu'il a supposément essayé de faire avant d'aller courir ainsi qu'à son retour, mais il n'a pas eu de réponse.

Nous arrivons avec quelques minutes d'avance à notre premier cours, je soupire de soulagement d'être à temps et je m'assieds à ma place, passant une main dans mes cheveux, je réalise que je n'aie pas pris le temps de les démêler. Je fouille dans les poches de mon paletot et trouve ce que j'ai besoin pour m'attacher les cheveux, je me fais un chignon à la hâte malgré le nid d'oiseau que j'ai sur la tête.

_**Les habits des riches et des pauvres,**_

_**Sèchent également au soleil !**_

_** (Inconnu)**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**n'gie :**_ Je voulais démontré que malgré tout, elle est capable de beaucoup. Emmett est comme ça, il a envie et se sert quand il en a envie !Je te remercie pour ta review, c'est fort apprécié. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture et à bientôt.

* * *

_**Chapitre quatre**_

**Bella**

Heureuse est le bon qualificatif pour me décrire en ce moment. Je suis avec Emmett depuis un peu plus de deux mois maintenant et ça va très bien, on s'entend bien, sur tous les points vus, surtout au lit. Ça va bien dans mes cours, je n'ai pas trop de difficulté à suivre et selon les tests en blanc que les enseignants nous ont fait passer, je réussis très bien. Jake réussit bien lui aussi et Billy n'a pas de gros problèmes. Les investissements que j'ai faits rapportent, pour l'instant, plus que prévu donc plus d'argent qui entre dans mon compte que prévue et plus que je peux en dépenser en une journée shopping. Je suis en parfaite santé, que demander de plus? Il y a une chose qui me rendrait encore plus heureuse, mais je ne peux pas me l'acheter et ce même si je mets tout mon héritage, la présence de mes parents.

En fin de semaine je me rends à la réserve, à l'occasion du mariage de Emily et Sam, enfin il était temps, je crois qu'ils ont été fiancés pendant deux ans. C'est un long dimanche de fiançailles. Il m'arrive de m'arrêter et de penser à mon avenir, à ce que je veux. Si je mets de côté les projets en ce qui concerne ma carrière, je sais que je veux des enfants, beaucoup d'enfants si c'est possible. Est-ce que je souhaite épouser quelqu'un? Oui, peut-être quand j'aurai trouvé la bonne personne et que si il veut se marier, je ne le désire pas au point d'obliger quelqu'un à m'épouser. Je traverserai le pont quand je serai rendu à la rivière, c'est ce que disait mon père quand il parlait de l'avenir. Enfin bref, comme je ne me suis pas encore acheté de voiture, car selon Jake, Billy et Emmett, j'en n'ai pas besoin, et que la Rabbit est en panne, je vais donc faire la route avec Emmett. Comme si ça me dérangeait de passer trois heures en sa compagnie dans une voiture, je vais pouvoir lui faire une petite gâterie pendant qu'il conduit, je sais qu'il adore ça. Jacob pour sa part fera le trajet avec le remorqueur, il ne veut pas qu'un quelconque mécanicien touche à sa précieuse auto. Dès fois je crois qu'il est totalement en amour avec sa voiture, je plains la pauvre fille qui devra se battre contre la VW pour avoir la première place dans le cœur de mon dérangé de frère. Emmett m'a dit que le jour où Jake va rencontrer la bonne fille ça lui passera, je vais le croire sur parole sur ce point, il est un gars après tout. Enfin bref, Emmett va donc m'accompagner au mariage, j'ai tellement hâte de le présenter officiellement à Emily. Quoique, elle doit bien se douter à quoi il ressemble, je lui en ai tellement parlé.

Pour le cadeau de mariage je ne savais pas quoi leur offrir, normalement les cadeaux offerts sont pour aider le nouveau couple à « s'installer dans leur nouvelle vie » et les cadeaux offerts sont pour la future maison, eux ont déjà tout ce dont ils besoin et même plus, ce qui complique un peu les choses. En discutant avec Billy pour des idées, ce dernier m'a proposé de me joindre à lui et Jacob, ce que j'ai acceptée d'emblée et ce, sans même savoir ce qu'ils allaient leur offrir. Nous leur offrons trois billets d'avion pour n'importe quelle destination aux États-Unis, ils ont un an pour les utiliser. Pourquoi trois me demanderez-vous? Emily est due pour accoucher un peu avant Noël c'est aussi simple que ça. En plus, elle a de la famille qui habite dans un autre État, donc ils pourront leur rendre visite quand le bébé sera né sans passer des jours en voiture.

Le temps que nous serons sur la réserve, Emmett viendra s'installer à la maison rouge, il m'a fallu un peu de persuasion pour convaincre Billy par contre. Il a accepté à la condition qu'Emmett dorme seul dans la chambre de Jake, ce dernier dormira sur un matelas de camping, très peu confortable, dans le salon. Je suis certaine que nous pouvons passer trois nuits dans la même maison, à partager un lit sans qu'Emmett et moi se saute dessus comme des babouins en chaleur. Billy n'a instauré qu'une seule règle, pas de relation sexuelle, dans sa maison, sans être marié, chose que je peux très bien respecter en partageant un lit avec mon copain. À bien y penser, je ne me rappelle pas d'une seule fois où nous avons partagé un lit et être totalement inactifs, il faut ajouter à ça, qu'on n'a pas de « parents » qui nous demandent d'être abstinent. Au final, c'est mieux de ne pas être dans le même lit.

Emily étant d'une autre tribu, le mariage ne peut pas en être un traditionnel, c'est donc un mariage civil, le juge de paix qui officiera a accepté de se déplacer et de venir sur la réserve. Je suis arrivée un peu plus tôt à la salle du conseil tribal, où se déroulera le mariage, pour aider avec les préparatifs de dernière minute. Chaque chaise est recouverte d'un tissu blanc qui est retenu par une boucle à l'arrière du dossier. Les chaises sont disposées de façon de former l'allée par où Emily fera sont entré. À l'endroit où Sam attendra sa douce, il y a une arche en bois, Il y a des loups sculptés sur la tête de l'arche, animaux très présent dans la culture et les légendes Quileute. Moi je dépose des fleurs en pots le long de l'allée, pour agrémenter le tout. Nous ne décorons pour le mariage car la soirée aura lieu dans cette salle et que, pendant le repas, qui se tiendra au petit restaurant sur la réserve, certaines personnes vont refaire la disposition de la salle pour la soirée. Quand tout est terminé, je vais à la maison pour me préparer.

Même si c'est un mariage civil, j'ai appris que les tenus des futurs mariés sont officiels, dans le sens où Emily portera une robe de mariée et Sam un habit. Je me suis donc trouvée une robe plus « chic » pour l'occasion qui n'en reste pas moins simple. Ma robe est à manches courtes, m'arrive un peu au-dessus du genou, la vendeuse me dit que cette longueur ne fait ni trop « fille » ni trop « femme », juste bien pour mon âge. Avec la robe, j'ai pris une veste longe avec des manches longues, un ton plus haut que la robe qui est chocolat. En ce qui concerne ma coiffure, je me fais un chignon simple et laisse tomber quelques mèches que je boudine lâchement. Mon maquillage consiste à un peu de mascara, perméable à l'eau et un peu de glosse, juste pour mettre mes lèvres en valeur. Mes souliers ont un petit talon, Emmett qui m'accompagne fait 6 pieds ( +/-1,83 mètre) et moi 5 pieds 9 pouces (+/- 1,75 mètre), je ne pouvais donc pas prendre des talons trop hauts, j'aurais été plus grande que lui et Dieu sait qu'il n'aurait pas apprécié, il est tellement à cheval sur ce genre de chose. Par-dessus le tout, pour les déplacements car il fait froid ici en octobre, je mets mon fameux paletot en cuir brun. Je me fous de ce que les gens penseront de ça, je l'aime moi mon paletot et je suis super bien dedans.

Quinze minutes avant le début de la cérémonie ma famille arrive à la salle et nous prenons nos places. Jacob et Billy vont se placer du côté du marié, Emmett et moi prenons place avec la famille et amis de Emily. Ce n'est pas que je n'apprécie pas Sam, c'est juste que je suis plus près de Emily que lui et avec tous les policiers qui sont présents, le côté de Emily paraît vide et je trouve ça un peu triste. Plusieurs coéquipiers de Sam me saluent avec un signe de tête, pour la plupart, ils sont des policiers qui ont travaillé avec mon père ou sous ces ordres, donc ils me connaissent aussi. Emmett jette des coups d'œil en direction de ces hommes et les fixe durement, malgré que la majorité soit accompagnée ou plus vieux que nous. J'ai presque, je dis bien presque, envie de rire de Emmett, comme si son regard le plus menaçant pouvait les déranger. Même moi je suis plus intimidante que lui quand je le souhaite ce qui n'est pas peu dire mais d'un autre côté, ce n'est pas sa faute, il est tellement bon enfant. Je m'assieds sur la première chaise au bord de l'allée, je veux bien voir Emily faire son entrée.

Une petite musique douce se fait entendre et Sam va prendre place devant nous, il porte un habit classique noir avec une chemise blanche. Ce qui me fait sourire est sa cravate qui est une sorte de rose, je continue de fixer la cravate pour essayer de déterminer la sorte de rose. La marche nuptiale retentis, je me lève comme les autres invités et me tourne pour regarder la future mariée faire son entrée. Emily est superbe, ses longs cheveux sont bouclés, remontés et retenus par une parure de tête fait de fleurs séchés, surtout des roses et deux longs rubans descendent dans le milieu de son dos. Son maquillage est léger et naturel, ce qui fait ressortir sa grande beauté. La robe, selon moi, est magnifique. La robe en soie, de couleur rose rhume, longue, avec dentelle sur le bas de la jupe. Le haut est couvert de dentelle, le col est en « V », pas trop prononcé et les manches à mi-biceps. Le dos est tout aussi surprenant, le haut a aussi un « V » mais beaucoup plus prononcé qu'à l'avant. La section de la jupe à une boucle à la taille, mais cette boucle est formée de deux larges rubans. Chaque ruban descend jusqu'au trois quarts de la jupe et chaque ruban est composé de quatre sections qui forment quatre étages. Sur chaque section il y a un motif de dentelle et une rose en tissu. La jupe est plus longue à l'arrière qu'à l'avant et c'est ce qui forme une petite traine. La robe a été modifiée pour s'ajuster à son ventre bien rebondi mais il n'en reste pas moins qu'Emily est superbe. Son bouquet est fait majoritairement de roses séchées et de feuillages séchés. Maintenant je comprends la raison de la couleur de la cravate de Sam, c'est la même couleur que la robe d'Emily.

Je n'avais jamais assisté à un mariage, donc je ne savais pas vraiment à quoi m'attendre. J'ai vu comme tout le monde des cérémonies à la télévision et dans les films, j'en ai entendue parler aussi. Je pensais que le tout serait terriblement romantique, je fus déçu. Pas que ce n'est pas émouvant, c'est juste que je pensais que tout le monde et même moi allait pleurer, de ce que j'ai vu, beaucoup avaient un sourire aux lèvres, heureux pour le couple. Le couple fait son chemin vers la sortie suivit par les familles et amis. Emmett et moi rejoignons Jacob et Billy qui, comme moi, ont préféré attendre que la cohue soit passée avant de sortir de la salle. C'est plus facile pour Billy de circuler quand il y a moins de monde, dû à son fauteuil. Le trajet jusqu'au restaurant se fait dans la bonne humeur, grâce à Jacob, qui nous fait une version « Jacobienne » de la cérémonie, ce qui signifie que Jacob imite, d'une façon affreuse, les mariés et le juge de paix. Le restaurant, qui a été réservé pour l'occasion, est décoré et les tables sont disposées en groupe pour l'occasion. Billy nous conduit à notre table et je découvre que nous sommes placés avec les « flics » de Forks et leurs compagnes. Emmett émet une sorte de grondement, je cache mon sourire derrière une main et étouffe mon rire du mieux que je peux sous une fausse toux.

**\- Bellissima.** Me lance le plus ancien policier qui prend place à la table.

**\- Monsieur Volturi.** Le saluais-je joyeusement. **Comment allez-vous? **Lui demandais-je poliment mais toujours aussi souriante et heureuse de le voir.

**\- Combien de fois je t'ai dit de me tutoyer et de m'appeler Aro?** Demande-t-il sur un faux ton de reproche.

**\- Souvent.** Dis-je en riant un peu. **Depuis que j'ai cessé de dire « oncle »**. Ajoutais-je augmentant son sourire.

**\- Alors, comment vont tes études à l'académie? **Me demande-t-il.

**\- Comment sais-tu... **Commençais-je oubliant de le vouvoyer.

**\- Sam et Billy.** Me coupe Aro, je lève un sourcil. **Santa Maria que tu ressembles à Charlie quand tu fais ça**, je lui fais un petit sourire en coin.** Alors l'académie? **Demande-t-il encore impatient.

**\- Ça va bien.** Répondis-je simplement.

**\- Ça va plus que bien, elle était la meilleure l'an dernier.** Me vante Emmett me mettant mal à l'aise.

**\- Jacob juste derrière moi.** Ajoutais-je, Aro éclate de rire.

**\- Jacob est toujours derrière toi Bellissima, comme toujours. **Toute la table, sauf Emmett, éclate de rire et moi je rougis.

Je présente Emmett à tous les gens qui partagent notre table et différentes conversations se passent entre les gens. Aro questionne Emmett, un peu de la façon que Billy l'a fait quand je lui ai annoncé que nous étions ensemble. Aro était présent lorsque mon père a commencé son travail comme policier à Forks. Aro n'a jamais voulu être le shérif, il a toujours dit que la paperasse n'était pas pour lui. Ce qui est amusant, surtout quand on sait qu'il est inspecteur en chef, donc il doit remplir des tonnes de paperasses. Aujourd'hui je me demande si ce n'était pas pour permettre à mon père de passer plus de temps avec moi, quoique, Aro ne soit toujours pas shérif. Je prends des nouvelles de sa femme, Sulpicia qui est absente aujourd'hui, ainsi que de ses deux fils, Marcus et Caïus, qui désirent faire carrière au FBI, à eux quatre, ils forment une vraie famille Italienne.

Aro est né en Italie et ses parents ont immigré aux États-Unis quand ce dernier n'avait que quelques mois. Lors d'un de ces voyages annuels en Italie il a rencontré l'amour de sa vie, il l'a fait venir ici et ils ont fondé une famille. J'ai toujours apprécié cette famille, ils partagent beaucoup de valeurs que mon père avait et que j'ai acquises par la même occasion. La famille Volturi est une famille fortunée, ce qui n'a jamais empêché Aro de travailler de longues heures. Si on oublie les gens de La Push, Aro et sa femme ont été de très bons amis de papa, pour ma part, je les nommais oncle et tante, j'ai arrêté quand j'ai eu une dizaine d'années et que j'ai compris qu'il n'était pas mon oncle et ma tante. Emmett à l'air de se détendre quand il se rend compte que la majorité des hommes me connaissent depuis très longtemps. Certains, comme Aro, ont même changé mes couches quand mon père travaillait et qu'il n'avait personne pour me garder et m'apportait au poste avec lui. Le reste du repas se déroule dans le rire, car Aro s'amuse à raconter des histoires me mettant en vedette et Billy en rajoute en contant les mauvais coups que Jake et moi avons faits.

La soirée se passe très bien, jusqu'au moment où la porte frappe le mur avec force, un silence emplit la salle, seule la musique continue de jouer. Tout le monde a les yeux rivés sur la porte, attendant de voir qui est cette fameuse personne qui fait une telle entrée. Rachel Black, en état d'ébriétés avancé, fait une entrée pour le moins fracassante et ce n'est pas peu dire. Je remarque Billy secouer de la tête en regardant ses genoux, mal à l'aise, ce que j'ai rarement vu. Jacob va rejoindre sa sœur et essaie de la calmer en lui parlant, ensuite il la prend par le bras pour la sortir de la salle et cette dernière se met à hurler. Jacob la lâche et Rachel tombe par terre car elle tirait sur son bras et Jake en la lâchant elle a trébuché, elle se relève difficilement, regarde les gens dans la salle et avance vers Emmett et moi en titubant.

**\- Si ce n'est pas mon sexy Emmett. Ici, à La Push. Avec la salope qui se tape tout ce qui bouge. **J'écarquille les yeux.** Tu m'as laissé pour ça? **Hein? **J'espère qu'elle en vaut le coup. Te suce-t-elle aussi bien que moi? **De... Que... Quoi?** Fait-elle toutes les choses cochonnes que tu aimes tant?** C'est quoi ça? **J'ai de l'argent maintenant, tu peux la laisser tomber et revenir dans mon lit. **Elle se frotte à lui comme une chienne en chaleur.

Paul, qui n'a aucun lien avec Rachel, l'attrape par la taille et la mets sur son épaule comme une vulgaire poche de patate. Cette dernière hurle, se débat et frappe le dos de Paul qui ne la lâche pas. Billy s'excuse auprès des jeunes mariés et quitte la salle, Jacob sur ses talons. Je prends mon paletot et quitte moi aussi, je ne veux et ne peux pas rester ici et je veux savoir ce qui se passe. Aro s'avance vers moi et me serre dans ses bras, me disant dans le creux de l'oreille qu'il est là pour moi si j'ai besoin de n'importe quoi. Je l'embrasse sur la joue et lui m'embrasse sur le front avant de replacer mon paletot et me laisser aller rejoindre ma famille. J'ai besoin de comprendre et ce n'est pas en étant dans cette salle que je vais comprendre la situation. En arrivant à la maison, on entend Rachel hurler depuis l'extérieur, je ferme les yeux et prends une grande inspiration, ce qui ne change rien, mais c'est ce que tout le monde fait avant d'affronter une situation stressante. J'entre dans la maison, Emmett sur mes talons, quand Rachel pose ces yeux sur moi, j'y voie de la fureur pure, je sais qu'elle va me dire quelque chose mais je ne sais pas quoi. Je me prépare mentalement à n'importe quoi, encore une fois, comment peut-on se préparer à entendre quelqu'un nous dire des bêtises?

**\- QUE FAIS-TU ICI TOI?** Hurle-t-elle en me pointant du doigt.

**\- Je vis ici.** Répondis-je le plus calmement possible.

**\- Tu vis ici.** Répète-t-elle. **Tu crois que tu as ta place ici? Tu crois que tu fais partie de cette famille? **Oui, pensais-je.** Juste parce que ton père t'a laissé ici? **C'est un coup bas qui fait mal. **Je sais que tu profites de mon père, je sais que c'est lui qui paie tout pour toi.** Comment sait-elle, c'est supposé être un secret. **Toi, **pointe-t-elle Emmett,** tu n'as jamais voulu m'accompagner ici et là, pour elle, tu le fais, **crache-t-elle à Emmett

**\- Je suis avec Bella, il est normal que je l'accompagne, **dit-ildurement.

**\- Tu es avec elle par profit, **affirme-t-elle. **Je ne suis pas assez fortuné pour toi?** C'est quoi ces questions.

**\- Je ne comprends pas,** réponds Emmett.

**\- Quoique ça ne me surprenne pas. Vous faites un beau couple, deux profiteurs.** Elle secoue la tête. **Tu profites des femmes et elle de ma famille.** **Savais-tu que ta petite chérie a une maison à elle? Savais-tu qu'elle est assez riche pour acheter la réserve et Forks au grand complet ?** Je regarde Emmett qui est plus que surpris. **Elle ne t'a pas dit? Mais c'est qu'elle est cachotière la gamine. **Fuck elle ne dira pas ça.** Elle a hérité de quelques millions et elle ne le dit pas à son homme. **La vache elle l'a dit.** Mon père qui n'a pas assez d'argent pour manger trois fois par jour paie tout à la gentille petite fille blanche. Savais-tu qu'elle... **Billy n'en peut plus et la coupe.

**\- RACHEL.** Hurle Billy. **Tu vas arrêter ça immédiatement. Tu ne connais pas toute l'histoire et c'est peut-être mieux qu'on parle de tout ça demain. Quand tu seras dans un meilleur état.** Annonce Billy.

**\- Je vais coucher où? **Demande-t-elle.** La p'tite putain blanche à ma chambre, en plus de mon homme. **Crache-t-elle.

**\- Je vais partir. **Dis-je me rendant rapidement dans la chambre qui m'a hébergée pendant les dernières années et ramasse ma valise.

**\- Emmett tu restes avec moi cette nuit? **Roucoule Rachel.** Comme dans le bon vieux temps, pas si vieux que ça, seulement quelques semaines.** Propose-t-elle provocante.

Emmett va chercher sa valise et me rejoints à l'extérieur, je peux dire qu'il n'est pas d'humeur. Nous montons dans sa voiture et roulons vers Forks en silence. Je me demande si Billy et Jacob savaient pour Rachel et Emmett. Je me demande si l'un d'eux me l'aurait dit finalement? Je ne peux croire que ma famille m'est caché quelque chose comme ça, c'est trop important pour ne me pas le dire, du moins selon moi. Une phrase que Rachel a dite me reste en tête, _« pas si vieux que ça, seulement quelques semaines»_. Nous trouvons une chambre dans le seul hôtel de la ville, je paie pour la chambre, ne sachant pas si Emmett la partagera avec moi. Je peux dire que d'après son langage physique, il n'est pas d'humeur à faire des blagues. Finalement il me suit, je vais prendre une douche et me mets en pyjama. Emmett m'attend assis sur le lit, le dos collé sur la tête de lit, les bras croisés sur sa poitrine.

**\- As-tu quelque chose à me dire?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Et toi?** Demandais-je en retour espérant reculer cette maudite conversation.

**\- Non, je ne cache rien MOI.** Insiste-t-il sur le moi.

**\- Je ne cache rien non plus. **Crachais-je.

**\- Tes millions, ce n'est rien peut-être.** Je ferme les yeux.

**\- Toi avec Rachel ce n'est rien? Il y a quelques semaines en plus. **Crachais-je.

**\- J'ai baisé avec elle sur une base plus ou moins régulière. Elle était ce qu'on appelle une « fuck-friend », tu sais ce que c'est? **Je hoche de la tête.** J'ai mis fin à ça quand je me suis rendu compte qu'elle avait des sentiments pour moi. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ce genre de relation. Et à ce que je sache, nous n'avons jamais dit que nous avions une relation exclusive, **ce dernier commentaire est comme une douche froide.** Contente maintenant. À toi, explique. En passant, Kim m'en avait parlé de ton « supposé » énorme héritage, je ne l'ai pas cru, je pensais qu'elle disait ça pour se rendre intéressante. Mais là, avec Rachel qui en parle... **Explique Emmett.

**\- Écoute et écoute bien car je vais le dire qu'une seule fois.** Et là je raconte en partie l'histoire à Emmett, sans jamais lui donner l'info qu'il souhaite tant, c'est-à-dire le montant de mon héritage. Je confirme pour la maison et je lui dis que les gens ont exagéré pour le montant d'argent en ajoutant que c'est un _héritage_, crachais-je le dernier mot.

Je sais qu'il n'est pas complètement satisfait de ma réponse, mais il ne pose plus de questions sur mon compte bancaire. Je ne lui pose pas d'autres questions sur Rachel car il a été très clair dans son explication, pour lui c'était strictement sexuel et que nous ne sommes pas exclusif. Elle aussi, au début du moins, ce n'était que physique, mais elle a développé des sentiments pour lui et il l'a laissée tomber comme une vieille chaussette sale et puante. Il s'est servi d'elle pour son plaisir personnel finalement.

Pour la première fois depuis que _je suis_ avec Emmett et que je suis dans le même lit que lui sans qu'on ne se touche. Lui voulait qu'on ait la baise de « réconciliation », c'est moi qui n'ai pas voulu, je me suis aperçu de la façon dont lui me voie et je n'ai pas apprécié. Car si je suis totalement honnête avec moi-même, je commence à avoir des sentiments pour l'homme endormi à mes côtés et maintenant je sais que si je lui dis, je sais ce qui va m'arriver. Suis-je prête à perdre ce que j'ai avec lui? Non. Suis-je capable de garder mes sentiments pour moi? Oui. Suis-je capable d'accepter qu'il aille voir ailleurs ? Peut-être. Donc je vais continuer d'agir comme avant, sans rien laisser paraître. Peut-être avec le temps il changera d'idée sur les relations amoureuses, peut-être qu'un jour il saura que ça peut être agréable d'aimer, peut-être que je serai la personne qui sera avec lui quand ça lui arrivera, mais j'en doute.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Inconnu**

La première fois que j'ai vu cette beauté brune je suis totalement et éperdument tombé amoureux d'elle, mais elle, elle ne m'a même pas jeté un coup d'œil. Il faut dire que c'était lors des funérailles de son père, donc je peux lui pardonner de m'avoir ignoré pour ce gars qui la suivait comme un petit chien de poche. Quand j'ai appris qu'elle désirait s'inscrire à l'académie de police de Seattle, j'y ai vu ma chance de me rapprocher d'elle et de me faire remarquer par elle. Étant un an plus vieux qu'elle, il me serait facile de l'approcher lors de sa première journée et lui offrir mon aide pour trouver les locaux où se déroulent les cours en l'accompagnant. Par la suite je pourrais la présenter à mes amis, j'étais certain qu'elle serait ravie de rencontrer des gens comme elle, des gens blancs. De fil en aiguille nous serons amis et ensuite je ferai tout pour la faire tomber amoureuse de moi.

Ce plan parfait est rapidement tombé à l'eau. Je l'attendais devant l'entrée principale, celle que toutes les premières années utilisent à leurs premières journées. Quand je l'ai aperçu, elle marchait vers moi, je me suis replacé les cheveux que je coiffe de façon à ce que je ne paraisse pas coiffer. J'ai lissé mes vêtements, j'ai même fait mon fameux sourire sexy, celui qu'aucune fille ne sait y résister. Et là, mon plan a basculé. Elle n'est pas seule, elle est encore avec cet _Indien_. Il a un bras posé lâchement sur ses épaules et il rit de quelque chose qu'elle a dit. En passant près de moi, j'ai entendu l'un des plus beaux sons de l'univers, le rire de ma beauté brune. Ce qui m'a un peu frustré est que ce rire ne m'était pas dédié, il était pour un autre. Je suis entré dans le bâtiment derrière eux, les suivants juste au cas où elle aurait besoin de demander les directions. Encore une fois, elle n'a pas eu besoin de moi. J'ai passé la journée à la suivre sans qu'elle ne me remarque une fois de plus.

Je l'ai suivi partout où elle allait, je la regardais évoluer dans les bâtiments sans problème, toujours accompagné de cet imbécile qui se dit son _frère_. Elle s'est fait des amis dans toutes les années confondus, comme il y a plus de garçons que de filles, évidemment elle est donc souvent entourée de mâles en ruts. Je sais qu'elle a eu des « activités » avec certains d'entre eux, mais encore une fois, elle ne m'a toujours pas remarqué.

Pendant les grandes vacances elle est retourné avec _Jacob_ dans la minable réserve où elle est obligée de vivre. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle habite avec lui? Une déesse comme elle mérite un grand manoir, avec des dizaines de chambres, piscine intérieure et extérieure avec des gens qui font tout pour qu'elle n'ait qu'à profiter de la vie, le genre de chose que je peux lui offrir. Mais là encore, elle préfère une minuscule maison avec une seule salle de bain, quelques chambres et aucun confort ni luxe. Je me suis arrangé pour recommencer ma deuxième année, espérant que cette fois-ci elle me remarque.

Enfin l'année commence et je suis dans tous ses cours, j'ai même la chance d'être assis à côté d'elle. Son parfum m'envoute, j'utilise toutes mes forces pour ne pas la renifler comme le ferait un chien. Pour elle, je suis aussi transparent qu'une vitrine, c'est comme si je n'étais pas présent. Je ne me décourage pas, je vais tout faire pour qu'elle me remarque et quand elle le fera, car elle me remarquera, elle sera subjuguée par ma beauté et mon charme.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise quand j'ai vu ce mammouth osé embrasser ma beauté un après-midi à la fin des cours. Ou encore quand il vient la rejoindre pour le déjeuner, en plus il a l'air d'apprécier l'autre con qui partage la vie de ma belle. Une seule chose me console avec le mammouth, c'est qu'il vient d'une famille fortunée et qu'il va lui faire goûter aux luxes que l'argent et le prestige apportent à notre monde, elle laissera peut-être tomber les minables qu'elle appelle ses amis.

Étant un homme discret, je sais des choses que les autres ignorent, comme que ma belle brune a un portefeuille très bien garni, que son copain n'est pas l'homme d'une seule femme et que bientôt elle se retrouvera seule. Je me présenterai alors à elle, je serai comme le prince charmant en armure brillante, arrivant sur son cheval blanc pour la sauver de sa solitude et de sa peine, je l'emmènerai dans mon château où nous serons heureux pour l'éternité.

Pour que tout arrive avant qu'il ne soit trop tard, je dois élaborer un excellent plan. Pour commencer, je dois l'empêcher de se rendre à un mariage à La Push, je trafique la voiture de _Jacob_. Ce qui n'a pas fonctionné, elle se rend avec le mammouth. Il faut que je donne du trouble au mammouth, je vais voir son ex « fuck-friend », pas si ex que ça, et la bourre de connerie. Elle me croit sur parole et décolle pour gâcher la vie du mammouth. Le seul point négatif dans la dernière partie de ce plan est que ma belle sera blessée, mais c'est un mal pour un bien n'est-ce pas? Elle m'en sera reconnaissante quand elle saura la vérité.

Samedi soir assis sur un tabouret peu confortable au comptoir dans un bar minable où la majorité des étudiants de l'académie se tiennent, je regarde les gens s'enivrer avec de la bière et du whisky bon marché, du bas de gamme quoi. J'essaie de ne pas grimacer au goût amer de ma boisson, qui normalement est si douce dans ma bouche, je remarque une magnifique rousse s'avancer vers moi, je lui fais mon sourire le plus dévastateur, celui qu'aucune femme ne sait résister. Nous discutons un peu tout en s'envoyant des signaux provocateurs, faisant comprendre à l'autre ce que nous voulons. J'aime baiser, j'ai simplement hâte de connaître ce genre de plaisir avec ma beauté. J'ai hâte de sentir sa peau contre la mienne, de pouvoir la déguster et la faire jouir à maintes reprises avant de connaître le bonheur de plonger mon membre gorgé dans son entre jambes qui sera tellement humide et juste pour moi. Après une trentaine de minutes à parler et boire plusieurs shooter, la rousse me conduit à sa minuscule chambre et je la baise en pensant à ma belle brune. Je ferme les yeux voyant son visage, j'imagine que les gémissements de plaisir de la fille sous moi sont ceux de ma belle brune. Après lui avoir donné au moins deux orgasmes je viens en criant.

**\- BELLLLLAAAAAA.**

Je me lève, m'habille et retourne chez moi et me douce, pour enlever l'odeur de cette salope sur mon corps. Je ne veux pas passer plus de temps à sentir ce parfum bon marché, qui me répugne, sur ma peau délicate.

* * *

_**Si des embûches se dressent sur votre chemin,**_

_**Changez de direction, mais non de destination !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Chapitre cinq**_

**Bella**

Aujourd'hui c'est le 23 décembre, premier jour du congé pour les fêtes de fin d'année, je vais me rendre à la maison de Billy mais j'ai décidé de ne pas y rester. Leah m'a invitée à rester avec elle et j'ai refusé, sachant que Harry ne m'apprécie pas vraiment, je vais me louer une chambre à l'hôtel de Forks. La conversation qui s'est déroulé le dimanche suivant l'arrivée de Rachel m'a laissé un goût amer et je ne sais pas si je peux faire face à cette situation.

_Flash-Back_

Dimanche midi, je suis de retour chez Billy, Emmett m'a dit que sa place n'est pas à mes côtés pour cette situation délicate et familiale. Je crois surtout qu'il ne souhaite pas faire face à la famille Black et Rachel. Je le dépose au gym et me rend à la réserve avec sa jeep, je n'aurai qu'à le reprendre quand j'aurai terminé à la maison. À mon arrivée, Jacob sort de son garage et me serre très fort dans ses bras, il s'excuse pour la veille et embrasse le dessus de ma tête. Nous entrons ensemble dans la maison que j'ai, un jour trouvée si chaleureuse, aujourd'hui elle me paraît froide et austère. Billy et Rachel sont à la table de la cuisine buvant un thé. Billy nous invite à nous assoir pour commencer la discussion.

**\- Bella je veux que tu saches que les choses qui vont se dire ici aujourd'hui devront rester dans cette maison.** Me dit Billy, je lève un sourcil.

**\- À ce que je sache, ce n'est pas moi qui aie divulgué le montant de mon héritage. Ce n'est toujours pas moi qui ai dit que tu payais tout pour moi. Et je précise que ****TU ****as insisté pour tout payer, je n'ai rien demandé. Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai révélé tout ça et même plus. **Dis-je avec colère.

**\- Pourquoi voulais-tu que mon père garde un secret de moi?** Demande Rachel.

**\- Ce n'était pas mon idée, mais la sienne.** Dis-je pointant Billy. **Et de ce que je soupçonne, il y a des choses qui ont été gardé secret à mon encontre aussi.** Mes yeux voyage de Rachel à Billy.

**\- Rachel il y a des choses que tu ne sais pas, tout comme Bella.** Nous dit Billy. **Rachel, sais-tu comment tu as pu poursuivre tes études? Sais-tu comment j'ai pu payer tes deux premières années? **Rachel secoue la tête. **Charlie.** C'est tout ce que dit Billy.

**\- Quoi?** Rachel, Jacob et moi demandons en même temps.

**\- C'est Charlie qui a payé tes deux premières années et ensuite c'est moi avec l'argent que j'ai hérité de lui. Charlie a payé pour tous les articles scolaires et les vêtements pour mes enfants depuis que Sarah est morte.** Je suis sans voix.

**\- Où a-t-il prix l'argent pour faire vivre deux familles?** Je jette un regard de tueur à Rachel.

**\- Charlie avait cet argent, le comment il l'a acquis ne regarde personne.** Réponds Billy, je le regarde. Lui ne me regarde pas.

**\- Savais-tu en ce qui concerne Emmett et Rachel?** Demandais-je à Billy. Son silence me répond.

C'est donc comme ça que j'ai appris que mon père avait littéralement fait vivre la famille Black pendant des années, le comment il a fait m'est encore inconnu, un jour je le saurai, je mets ça en arrière pour l'instant. Billy voulant être reconnaissant paie tout pour moi. Finalement Jacob avoue que c'est lui qui a tout dit à sa sœur, il ne voulait pas faire ça pour faire du mal. Il ne voyait pas la raison de garder des secrets dans la famille. Il affirme qu'il ne savait pas pour Rachel et Emmett, que s'il avait su, il me l'aurait dit et je le crois.

Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère contre eux ou essayer de comprendre. Rachel me parle de sa relation avec Emmett qui a pris fin quelques semaines au par avant, ce qui veut dire qu'à chaque fois que Emmett et moi nous nous sommes embrassés pendant ma première année, il était dans une relation. Que depuis que nous sommes ensemble, si je peux dire, il allait à Rachel. D'après le regard de Jacob, il en déduit la même chose que moi, je comprends mieux les raisons bidons que m'a données Emmett pour ne pas être présent cet après-midi. Rachel nous dit qu'elle ne savait pas pour le mariage de Sam, que c'est un malheureux hasard si elle a fait irruption pendant la soirée. C'est un jeune homme qui, selon elle, étudie avec Jake, qui lui a dit où trouver Emmett. Il lui a dit que ce dernier était en couple avec une autre pendant qu'elle était avec lui. Jacob prend parole expliquant ma situation avec Emmett, disant qu'on a formé un couple un peu après les grandes vacances et que rien ne s'est passé avant ça. Je ne sais pas si sa sœur le croit, je sais qu'il dit la vérité. Rachel annonce qu'elle revient vivre avec son père, Billy est très heureux de cette annonce, Jacob pour sa part n'a pas l'air vraiment content. Ce qui pour moi signifie que je n'ai plus ma place dans cette maison que j'ai prise pour la mienne au cours des dernières années.

_Fin Flash-Back_

Jacob m'a offert de prendre sa chambre pour le congé des fêtes, que lui allait dormir dans le salon, mais j'ai refusé aussi. Je lui ai dit que les fêtes de fin d'année se font en famille et que clairement, je ne fais plus partie de la famille Black. Est-ce que j'y ai déjà réellement eu ma place? Ce qui le fâche à chaque fois que je dis ça, mais c'est ce que je pense. Pour lui je suis toujours sa sœur et que j'ai ma place dans sa maison, ce qui réchauffe mon cœur. Il m'a dit que son père aussi me considère comme une fille, sur ça, je ne fais que lever les épaules. Rachel a eu raison pour une chose, on ne se fait pas de cachotterie dans une famille et Billy m'en a trop fait. Je vais aller voir Billy et sa famille la veille de Noël, je lui prépare un cadeau qu'il n'est pas près d'oublier. J'ai aussi prévenu la patronne du restaurant que je serai disponible pour travailler pendant le congé scolaire. Elle en a été plus que ravie, habituellement les employés lui donnent toutes sortes de raisons, les plus absurdes les unes que les autres, pour ne pas venir. Elle m'a remerciée et m'a offert une augmentation de salaire, ce que j'ai refusé, ne me sentant pas à l'aise d'accepter. Comme si recevoir 50¢ de plus de l'heure va faire une différence pour moi.

Je me suis finalement acheté une voiture ou plutôt un camion, un Dodge RAM Laramie Longhorn neuf, je vais pouvoir me déplacer sans dépendre de qui que ce soit. J'ai fait ajouter un couvert plat sur la boîte de mon camion, pour protéger ce que je vais y déposer quand il pleut. Emmett reste à Seattle pour cette période de l'année, il va passer du temps avec sa famille et malgré ce que j'espérais, il ne m'a pas invité.

Vingt-quatre décembre quinze heures, je suis devant la porte chez Billy, les bras pleins de cadeaux. La majorité son pour Jacob, malgré ce qui s'est passé en octobre, il est toujours mon meilleur ami et mon frère de cœur. Je me suis rendu compte que rien ne pourra nous séparer l'un l'autre. Rachel ouvre la porte et me donne un sourire charmant, elle doit croire que j'ai des choses pour elle. Je dépose les paquets sous le sapin et fais un sourire à Billy, serre Jake dans mes bras et donne un signe de tête à Rachel.

Une heure après mon arrivée, nous échangeons les cadeaux, faut dire que Jake a beaucoup insisté. Jake m'a offert une fin de semaine pour deux dans un spa de Seattle. Billy lui m'a donné un bracelet en or et Rachel un livre sur les relations familiales, très subtile son message. Billy a reçu de Jake et Rachel un voyage de pêche dans une pourvoirie, moi j'attends. Rachel a reçu de Jake une chaine en or et de Billy un bon d'achat de deux mille dollars dans le centre commercial de Seattle. Jake reçoit un livre sur la mécanique de Rachel et un nouvel ordinateur portable de Billy. C'est maintenant mon tour de remettre les cadeaux que je leur offre. Je commence par Rachel, je lui remets une enveloppe qu'elle ouvre rapidement. Elle n'a pas l'air d'apprécier, je lui ai pourtant offert un abonnement d'un an au gym et un certificat cadeau lui permettant d'acheter tout ce qu'elle désire à la librairie de Port Angeles. Elle a le culot de me demander si c'est tout, la conne. Je regarde Jake et lui dit d'ouvrir les boîtes, ce qu'il ne sait pas c'est qu'il n'y a rien dans les boîtes, il y a seulement des indices. Après avoir ouvert les dix boîtes il découvre que son cadeau est un nouveau coffre à outils, plein d'outils bien sûrs. Jake me lève du sol et me fait tourner comme si je n'étais qu'un enfant. Je vois bien que Rachel n'est pas très heureuse et moi j'en jubile. J'offre à Billy une enveloppe, il me donne un regard inquiet mais l'ouvre quand même. Dans l'enveloppe il découvre un chèque certifié de ma banque, le montant couvre mes études, la moitié du loyer, la moitié des factures le tout depuis les deux dernières années. Il y a aussi le montant couvrant la totalité de mon ordinateur et de mon cellulaire et la preuve que le forfait est maintenant à mon nom. Billy veut me redonner mon chèque, ce que je refuse, je lui dis que s'il ne le prend pas, je prendrai les dispositions pour faire déposer l'argent dans son compte. Quand Rachel a vu le montant elle a insisté pour qu'il accepte ce qu'il finit par faire de reculons. Jake pour sa part est en colère contre sa sœur, il ne pensait pas qu'elle était aussi avare.

Je prends ce que Jake m'a donné et je quitte pour aller rendre visite à Emily qui a finalement eu son bébé. Il y a deux semaines elle a eu une petite fille de sept livres et douze onces (3,52 kilos) vingt pouces de long (50.8 cm). La petite se nomme Samantha et elle est magnifique, ses cheveux sont aussi noirs que ceux d'Emily et elle a la peau tannée comme ses parents. Je n'ai pas la chance de voir ses yeux mais je me doute qu'ils sont bruns très foncés. Ne sachant pas quoi offrir comme cadeau quand quelqu'un a un bébé, j'offre aux parents un abonnement à un club de livres pour enfants, ils recevront deux livres par mois pour les trois prochaines années. Je leur offre aussi des vêtements de différentes grandeurs. Emily me remercie chaleureusement en me serrant dans ses bras. Sam me remercie en ajoutant que c'est trop, Emily lui dit de se la fermer et d'accepter sans rien dire.

Emily m'offre un paquet qui a la forme d'un gros livre, je le déballe rapidement comme l'enfant excitée que je suis encore. Elle m'a offert un album photo que j'ouvre pour y découvrir des photos de mon père et moi, des photos que je n'avais jamais vues. Les larmes aux yeux je continue à regarder les photos, Emily me dit finalement que les photos viennent des albums que le service de police de Forks et La Push possède depuis des années. Je remercie sincèrement Emily et Sam qui contre toute attente a les larmes aux yeux lui aussi. Il m'explique que la création des albums vient d'Aro, il dit que c'est une façon de garder une trace des policiers et leurs familles. Il est temps pour moi d'aller travailler, je laisse donc la petite famille à leur festivité et me dirige vers mon camion serrant l'album sur mon cœur.

J'ai vu Jake régulièrement durant le congé, je n'ai pas revu Billy ni Rachel. Billy me manque, mais je crois que c'est finalement une bonne chose d'avoir coupé le cordon avec lui, il a, en quelque sorte, remplacé mon père, et je me suis rattachée à lui trop fortement, me prenant réellement pour sa fille. Chose que je ne suis pas et qui m'a énormément blessé quand la réalité de la situation m'est apparue. Je n'ai pas pleinement vécu mon deuil, je n'ai pas pleinement réalisé la perte de mon père car j'ai pris et mis Billy à la place de mon père. Involontairement, mais je l'ai fait quand même, je me souviens très bien de la première fois que j'ai présenté Billy à Emmett, j'ai dit notre père, comme si il était vraiment mon père. Je n'en veux pas à Billy, ce n'est pas de sa faute, il n'a rien fait pour que cette situation se produise, il a simplement été présent, m'appuyant dans mes décisions et mes choix, comme le ferait un père mais aussi comme le ferait un tuteur, le meilleur ami de mon père ou même un oncle.

La reprise des cours s'est fait normalement, sauf que cette fois-ci je porte attention à tous les gars qui partagent mes cours. Car d'après les dire de Rachel, un gars de mon entourage lui a parlé de ma relation avec Emmett. Il s'agit peut-être d'une ruse de sa part mais je ne veux pas prendre de chance. J'essaie de repérer ceux qui me semblent suspect et d'analyser leurs comportements, ce qui n'est pas aussi facile que je le pensais. J'ai parlé de mon « projet » avec Jake, il va m'aider en posant des questions, ce qui ne sera pas trop étrange en venant d'un gars. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas Jake, il m'aurait dit s'il avait su quelque chose. Mis à part Jake, il y a ce gars étrange qui est assis à côté de moi dans la majorité de mes cours, je sais qu'il reprend l'année, ce qui est bizarre car normalement il n'y a pas de deuxième chance à l'académie. Enfin bref, je ne le connais pas, je ne lui parle pas, je ne crois pas qu'il est dans mes groupes d'étude, je ne sais même pas si il sait que je suis avec quelqu'un, donc j'en déduis que ce n'est pas lui. Quand j'ai fait part de mon idée à Jake concernant le gars étrange, il m'a clairement fait comprendre que pour lui, il est plus suspect que n'importe qui d'autre. Nous verrons bien qui a raison.

Le matin de la St-Valentin je me suis fait réveiller par la sonnette de porte, un livreur m'a tendu un énorme bouquet de roses. J'ai immédiatement pensé que ça venait d'Emmett, je signe la preuve de livraison et le livreur me dit qu'il a déjà reçu son pourboire. Jake arrive à la cuisine en même temps que moi, il me dit qu'il ne savait pas qu'Emmett était si romantique. Je prends la carte et commence à la lire en lecture silencieuse, je ne veux pas que Jake sache ce qui est dit, juste au cas où il y est des choses personnelles.

_Ma beauté,_

_Voici 41 roses, une pour chaque mois depuis que je t'ai vue pour la première fois._

_C'est ce jour-là que je suis tombé amoureux de toi._

_J'espère qu'un jour tu partageras mes sentiments._

_Avec tout mon dévouement._

Je regarde Jake avec horreur et lui tend la carte, son visage souriant disparaît, laissant place à un visage froid, le genre qui m'aurait effrayé si je ne le connaissais pas, non, il m'effraie même si je le connais. Il téléphone chez le fleuriste, qui a son numéro sur la carte et commence à dire qu'il y a surement eu une erreur. D'après les réponses de Jake, le fleuriste lui demande notre adresse et le moment de la livraison. Jake ferme son téléphone et me regarde avec horreur.

**\- Ils n'ont eu aucune commande à faire livrer ici.** Me dit-il sans mettre de gant blanc. **Leur livreur n'a pas commencé sa journée de travail, il est encore trop tôt.** Termine-t-il.

Je fixe Jake comme si il avait deux têtes, il me fait une blague, je vais attendre et quand il va voir que je capote il va me dire que ce n'est pas vrai. Mais non, il est totalement sérieux. Peut-être que les fleurs ne m'étaient pas destinées? C'est possible ça, une erreur. Je fais part de cette idée à Jake, il semble douter mais ne peut pas être en total désaccord avec moi. Je reprends la carte et la relie quand un détail me saute aux yeux.

**\- Jacob, c'est une vieille carte.** Lançais-je, Jake m'interroge du regard. **La personne qui l'a envoyé l'a écrite avec une machine à écrire.** **On ne peut pas écrire une carte avec une machine à écrire chez un fleuriste**, dis-je lui montrant l'écriture de la carte qu'il reprend.

Je prends les roses et me pique un doigt sur une épine, je suis certaine que ce bouquet ne vient pas de chez un fleuriste, car les fleuristes vendent des roses sans épines. C'est vraiment étrange, je fais mon chemin jusqu'à l'extérieur et jette le bouquet dans le conteneur à déchet. Il n'y a aucune raison que je garde cette chose qui m'effraie un peu. Je remonte à l'appartement rapidement ayant la sensation qu'on m'observe et je me prépare pour aller à mes cours, je ne peux laisser ce genre de chose me perturber dans mon apprentissage.

Sur mon temps de déjeuner, je suis appelée au secrétariat de l'école, je m'y rends en me posant des tonnes de questions. À mon arrivée un livreur est présent et me remets une boîte de chocolats, je signe le reçu de livraison et cherche pour une carte, que je trouve à l'intérieur de la boîte.

_Ma belle brune,_

_J'ai remarqué que tu n'as pas apprécié mes roses._

_J'espère que tu apprécieras ces 41 chocolats fait spécialement pour toi._

_Avec tout mon amour._

Je referme la boîte et retourne auprès de Jake, je lui montre la carte. Il m'arrache les chocolats des mains et jette la boîte dans la poubelle et mets la carte dans sa poche. Je fronce les sourcils et il me dit qu'il a aussi gardé la première, peut-être que ça servira. Au milieu du dernier cours de la journée, le directeur est venu dans la classe, il nous annonce que les élèves du comité des fêtes livreront les Valentin dans l'heure qui suit. Quelques minutes plus tard, quatre garçons déguisés en cupidon accompagnés de trois filles font irruption dans la classe, sous le rire des élèves. Quand notre nom est nommé, il faut lever la main pour qu'on puisse recevoir nos valentins, quand mon nom est nommé, je lève ma main avec hésitation, deux cupidons s'avancent vers moi et me remettre huit cartes. Mes yeux s'agrandissent, ce n'est pas possible, j'ouvre la première carte, elle est de Jake. Les six suivantes sont de différentes personnes avec qui je partage les cours, la huitième me fait frissonner.

_Ma tendre,_

_Tu n'as pas apprécié mes cadeaux précédents._

_Peut-être que cette simple carte saura te faire comprendre tout mon amour pour toi._

_J'espère que l'an prochain nous la fêterons ensemble._

_Ton éternel « Valentin »._

Je montre la carte à Jacob, qui étrangement pâli à la vue du message. Le cours se poursuit mais je ne porte pas attention et Jacob non plus. L'enseignant, un ex-policier, s'est rendu compte que quelque chose n'allait pas, il nous a demandé de rester après le cours. Quand tout le monde est finalement sorti de la classe, Jacob et moi allons rejoindre l'enseignant qui est assis derrière son bureau. Il nous regarde pendant quelques minutes avant de prendre la parole.

**\- Vous êtes les deux meilleurs élèves que l'académie a eus depuis deux décennies. J'aimerais savoir ce qui vous a tellement dérangés pour que vous ne suiviez pas le cours?** Ok, les fleurs avant le pot, comme disait mon père.

**\- Il se passe des choses étranges aujourd'hui.** Répondis-je vaguement. L'enseignant lève un sourcil, espérant plus que ça comme réponse.

**\- Bella a reçu des messages et cadeaux étranges au cours de la journée.** Précise Jacob donnant les deux cartes qui accompagnaient les cadeaux et la simple carte qu'un cupidon m'a donnée.

**\- Effectivement, c'est étrange.** Dit l'enseignant fronçant les sourcils, ce qui fait des plis dans son front. **Avez-vous remarqué que la dernière carte est écrite à la main?** Nous secouons la tête. Il commence à analyser les cartes et nous demande ce que nous pouvons en déduire. Ensuite nous discutons des cadeaux, il émet des hypothèses. Nous restons avec lui pendant une heure. **Gardez l'œil ouvert et mademoiselle Swan, ne vous déplacez pas seule, on ne sait jamais ce que ce genre de personne a derrière la tête.** S'il voulait m'effrayer, il a réussi.

En arrivant à l'appartement il y avait une rose de coller sur la porte, je prends la maudite carte et soupir de soulagement. C'est d'Emmett me souhaitant une bonne St-Valentin, Jacob aussi à l'air soulagé, je crois que mon frère ne me laissera plus seule pour un temps. Emmett vient après le diner et Jacob lui parle des cadeaux et des cartes, Emmett réagis aussi fort que Jacob, lui non plus ne me laissera plus hors de sa vue. Je remarque même les deux gars discutés à voix basse, je me demande quel complot ces deux préparent, et je ne suis pas certaine d'apprécier le résultat.

Quatre mois se sont écoulés depuis la fameuse fête de l'amour et je ne suis jamais seule lorsque je me déplace et ça commence à m'énerver au plus haut point. Je n'ai rien reçu de mon « admirateur secret » depuis la dernière carte et c'est très bien ainsi pour moi, mais ça ne change rien pour mes deux gardes du corps. Pour eux, je suis toujours en danger, j'ai même essayé de les convaincre de me donner un peu de liberté en leur disant que j'ai toujours ma bombe de poivre sur moi. Qu'en plus des cours de boxe je prends des cours d'autodéfense et les cours à l'école sur comment porter les coups. Rien, ils ne comprennent rien, ils me pensent sans défenses et ça me rend de mauvais poil. Je suis contente, je vais avoir quelques semaines de congé de ces deux-là, je vais passer quelque temps à Forks, chez Aro plus précisément, pendant les vacances. Aucun des deux ne peut dire que je serai en danger. Aro est inspecteur au service de police de Forks, ces fils, Marcus et Caïus, vont bientôt entrer au FBI, je ne peux pas être mieux « gardé ».

Vous vous demandez pourquoi j'irais chez la famille Volturi? C'est simple, l'enseignant à qui nous avons montré les cartes est un ami « intime » d'Aro, donc ce dernier lui en a parlé car dans mon dossier c'est clairement indiqué que je suis de Forks et la deuxième personne à contacter en cas d'urgence est Aro, comme par hasard. Je ne vous dis pas la surprise que j'ai eue quelques jours après avoir discuté avec l'enseignant de voir un Aro Volturi sur le pas de ma porte à six heures du matin, demandant, non, exigeant de voir les cartes. Ce que Jacob et Emmett ne savent pas, c'est qu'Aro m'a donné un petit révolver de bas calibre. J'ai acquis mon port d'arme quand j'ai eu l'âge, donc je peux l'avoir sur moi en toute légalité, enfin presque, car il n'est pas enregistré à mon nom.

J'ai été un mois à vivre chez les Volturi tout en passant énormément de temps avec Leah, Paul, Jared et Kim. Je suis heureuse d'apprendre que Leah et Paul forment maintenant un couple, mais un peu déçu que Kim est enfin mis le grappin sur Jared. J'ai visité Emily et Samantha qui a énormément changé, c'est une beauté Amérindienne, elle va en briser des cœurs quand elle sera grande, elles sont aussi venu me voir chez Aro, ce qui a fait grand plaisir à Sulpicia qui adore les enfants.

J'ai finalement été voir Billy, une journée que je savais que Rachel travaillait, j'ai beaucoup parlé avec lui et je me suis excusée pour le comportement enfantin que j'avais eu. Billy ne m'a pas jugé quand je lui ai dit comment je me sentais envers lui, il m'a dit qu'il s'en doutait, il ne m'a rien dit car au fond de lui, il appréciait être mon « père de substitution ». Il m'a parlé des travaux à faire sur la maison, je ne m'attendais pas qu'il en aurait autant. J'ai parlé avec Paul et Jared qui ont accepté de travailler pour moi à un prix d'ami, ce que j'ai refusée, je leur ai dit que je pouvais payer le tarif qu'il chargerait à n'importe qui, ce qu'ils ont fait, je crois. J'ai aussi passé beaucoup de temps à discuter avec Sulpicia qui m'a conté comment elle a rencontré mon père et moi et plein d'histoire sur ces enfants et son enfance en Italie.

Je suis venue passer les deux derniers mois des vacances à Seattle avec Emmett qui m'a finalement présenté au reste de sa famille, ce qui n'a pas été la meilleure rencontre que j'ai eue dans ma vie jusqu'à présent. Sa mère a oublié qu'elle n'est pas venue au monde avec une cuillère en argent dans la bouche, donc elle m'a immédiatement jugée, prétendant devant tout le monde que je m'intéresse à son fils pour son argent et le prestige que peut m'apporter le nom de McCarthy. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça pour savoir qui je suis et où je vais. Son père est un ivrogne total, il n'était pas capable d'articuler clairement et il ne pouvait pas marcher sur une surface plane sans trébucher, à deux heures de l'après-midi. Ce que je ne savais pas est qu'Emmett a un autre frère ainé, ce dernier est tout le contraire de ses deux frères. Il a les yeux bleus, les cheveux blonds, grand, mince. Il est resté en ma présence que quelques minutes et il ne m'a rien dit, se contentant de me fixer. Emmett m'a dit que son frère est du genre timide, ce que je trouve étrange vue son âge. Mon instinct me dit qu'il y a plus que de la gêne dans son comportement, mais je ne sais pas quoi. Avez-vous déjà eu cette étrange impression de déjà vu? C'est ça que j'ai vécu avec James, le frère de Will et Emmett et ça m'a tracassée et me tracasse encore. J'ai le sentiment que je l'ai déjà vue mais je ne sais pas où.

Contre toute attente je me suis rapidement trouvé un emploi dans un bar comme serveuse sur le plancher. Emmett n'apprécie pas vraiment, il me dit que ce genre d'emploi n'est pas pour moi et qu'avec mon argent je n'ai surement pas besoin de travailler comme le fait les gens normaux. Ce qu'il ne comprend pas c'est que j'ai besoin de travailler, je n'aime pas rester assise dans mon appartement à rien faire. Et je lui ai demandé comment peut-il présumer que j'ai beaucoup d'argent? La réponse fut assez claire, il a ses contacts et il sait combien j'ai eu. Je lui ai alors dit que LUI il travaille même si il est fortuné. Il m'a simplement dit que LUI n'est pas fortuné, sa famille l'est, ce n'est pas la même chose. J'ai alors pensé que ce qu'il aimerait c'est que je sois plus comme sa mère et moins comme la fille que mon père souhaitait que je sois. J'ai gardé mon emploi et je suis heureuse de ma décision. Je me souviens de ce que mon père m'a écrit, «_Ce que_ _je te demande est de faire ce que tu désires, fait de ta vie ce que tu as envie de faire. Profite de ce qu'elle t'a offert et va t'offrir dans l'avenir car on ne sait jamais quand la fatalité va venir nous frapper. Ne laisse pas mon départ t'anéantir, VIE ma belle, VIE pour moi mais surtout VIE pour toi. » _Et c'est ce que je fais.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Inconnu**

Ma belle brune passe une grande partie de l'été à Seattle, j'en suis plus qu'heureux. Je tiens enfin ma chance de me faire voir par elle. Elle n'a pas apprécié mes cadeaux lors de la St-Valentin et je crois que je lui ai fait un peu peur. J'ai donc calmé mes ardeurs en ce qui concerne les marques d'affection, pour l'instant du moins. Je vais profiter des deux mois où elle sera loin de ce chien de Jacob pour m'approcher d'elle, je sais qu'il me suspecte pour les cartes et les cadeaux, je sais aussi qu'il n'a pas de preuves suffisantes pour m'accuser. Bella sera mienne bientôt, je ferai tout en mon pouvoir pour que ça se fasse. Je sais qu'elle travaille dans un bar près de son quartier, je crois que je vais passer beaucoup de soirées dans ce bar, si minable soit-il. Au moins j'aurai tout le loisir de la contempler et même de lui parler. Je pourrai alors me présenter à elle d'une façon officielle.

Quand nous serons diplômés, je sais que je serai engagé dans la même ville qu'elle et qu'elle sera ma coéquipière. Mon père a déjà fait les démarches pour que ça se réalise et je sais aussi que ça lui a couté cher. Nous savons qu'elle désire travailler à Forks, donc mon emploi y est déjà garanti. Il veut autant que moi qu'elle rejoigne notre famille, moi par amour et lui pour son argent, il dit qu'elle a besoin d'un homme comme lui pour gérer sa fortune. Je sais qu'il m'aidera en faisant tout son possible et même plus, dans le sens que si des choses, disons illégales doivent être faites, il le fera.

Je regarde les photos que j'ai prises d'elle dans sa vie quotidienne, ma queue durcit quand je regarde celle d'elle sous la douche après un entrainement ou en bikini sur la plage. Je baisse mon pantalon et me pompe en m'imaginant que c'est elle qui me caresse, je viens vite et fort, dans le plus puissant orgasme que je n'ai jamais eu, pour l'instant. Je sais que le jour où c'est elle qui me caressera avec ces petites mains douces, je suis certain que mon extase sera décuplée. Ma jouissance sera encore plus forte. J'ai tellement hâte de pouvoir sentir son magnifique corps contre le mien.

_**Tout ce qui nous ennuis chez les autres,**_

_**Peut nous aider à se comprendre soi-même !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapitre six**_

**Bella**

Mon père m'a toujours dit d'assumer les conséquences de mes actes et/ou décisions et je dois dire que ce n'est pas toujours facile ou même positif. J'ai pris la décision de vivre à Seattle pendant deux mois durant les grandes vacances, pour être plus près d'Emmett. J'ai pris la décision de travailler dans un bar, malgré les désirs d'Emmett, que je travaille avec lui ou pas du tout. J'ai pris la décision de m'éloigner de Billy même si ça me faisait mal. Les conséquences, le comportement d'Emmett a beaucoup changé depuis que je passe plus de temps en sa compagnie et je me suis éloigné de mes amis. Pour rester et travailler à Seattle j'ai lâchée mon emploie au restaurant, j'ai découvert que travailler avec des gens saouls n'est pas ma tasse de thé et mon emploie à créer un petit conflit entre Emmett et moi. Je m'ennuie de Billy, les conversations que nous avions le soir devant une tasse de chocolat chaud pour moi et un verre de whisky pour lui, me manque. Même ses conseils un peu démodés me manquent, ce qui n'est pas peu dire. Le résultat de tout ceci est que les conséquences sont douloureuses au bout du compte et la prochaine fois, je vais y repenser à deux fois avant de prendre une décision un peu hâtive.

Je ne sais pas comment qualifier ma relation avec Emmett, nous sommes ensemble depuis près d'un an maintenant, nous faisons beaucoup de sortie que je désignerais comme des sorties de couple, sans savoir si cela en est vraiment. Il m'a présenté à sa famille, ce qui n'est pas rien, nous passons beaucoup de temps ensemble. Il m'a apporté à un congrès quelconque, ce qui veut surement dire quelque chose. Du moins je pense que ça signifie plus que « c'est la fille que je baise depuis un an ». Mon instinct me dis de ne pas trop m'investir dans cette relation, mais j'ai tellement envie que ça marche que je suis prête à faire presque n'importe quoi, je dis bien presque. Car si je fais tout ce qu'Emmett désir pour qu'il soit heureux, je dois lâcher mes études pour aller dans une autre branche, il aimerait que j'étudie les finances. En fait, il ne me l'a pas demandé directement, il m'a fortement fait remarquer que si je faisais mes études en finances au lieu de police nous pourrions travailler ensemble, au gym. Façon peu détournée de me dire qu'il n'apprécie pas mon choix de carrière mais tellement clairement.

Pour en revenir à ma relation avec Emmett, il est très protecteur et excessivement jaloux, peut-être un peu trop pour un gars qui ne veut pas de relation sérieuse et qui ne m'a pas encore dit qu'il m'aimait. Mon patron au bar ne veut plus qu'Emmett vienne au bar les soirs que je travaille car Emmett n'apprécie pas que les clients me sourient où me parlent. Bordel je travaille dans un bar, il s'attend à quoi? Que les clients m'envoient leurs commandes par pigeon voyageur. La plupart des clients sont très respectueux des serveuses, seulement quelques-uns sont plus, comment dire, ils aiment nous donner quelques petites tapes sur les fesses quand on passe près d'eux, mais rien de plus.

Je ne sais pas si c'est moi qui me fais des idées mais Emmett a un peu changé depuis que je suis de retour de Forks. Ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il a toujours été très physique comme homme et je ne m'en suis jamais plainte, j'avais tout de même quelques soirs par semaine ou je pouvais me reposer. Mais là, s'il ne jouit pas au minimum trois fois par jour, il est de mauvaise humeur.

Normalement Emmett n'a pas vraiment connaissance quand j'ai mes règles, car avec la pilule je le suis pendant la semaine mais là, je ne peux me cacher derrière mes travaux, donc la première journée que j'ai eu mes règles, il m'a dit que lui ça ne le dérangeait pas qu'on couche ensemble. J'ai donc accepté, surtout pour lui faire plaisir et je vous assure que je ne l'ai pas refait et ne le referai jamais plus. C'est dégelasse, ça m'écœure au plus haut point. J'ai donc refusé de coucher avec lui par la suite, je lui ai fait des fellations, je l'ai masturbé, je lui ai permis de se masturber entre mes seins, de se masturber et de me venir dans le visage. Enfin bref, les quatre jours que ça dure il n'a pas eu l'air à se plaindre. Mais cette fois-ci, il ne voulait pas se contenter de mes mains ou ma bouche, non, il a voulu qu'on essaie par en arrière. Je ne juge pas la sodomie ou ceux qui la pratiquent, mais c'est non merci pour moi. C'est une sortie seulement, une entrée interdite, surtout pour un gars qui n'a pas de sentiment pour moi. Je crois que c'est le genre d'expérience qu'on fait avec une personne qu'on aime et qui nous aime en retour. Peut-être un jour je trouverai la bonne personne et je ne crois pas qu'Emmett est la bonne personne. Pour l'instant il est là et j'en profite, tout comme lui profite de moi.

Emmett et son frère cherchaient une jeune femme, en forme, avec un corps potable, pas une beauté extraordinaire pour promouvoir leur gym, Will, le frère d'Emmett m'a approché pour me proposer l'emploi. J'ai été surprise, mais il m'a dit qu'il trouvait que j'avais un très beau visage, un corps bien proportionné, ferme, sans gras et de belle courbe et juste assez musclé, pas trop comme ces femmes qui font du culturisme, mais juste ce qu'il faut avec des muscles bien définis sans que se soit exagéré. Emmett n'a pas apprécié ni accepté, il a simplement dit que je ne suis pas, et je cite : « parfaite» et que je ne fais pas l'affaire. Y a-t' il quelqu'un qui est parfait? Personnellement je ne le crois pas, mais pour Emmett, oui. Il est arrivé avec une superbe blonde, que je nomme affectueusement Blondasse, elle, elle est parfaite. Même le frère à Emmett a bavé quand il l'a vue, genre de réaction que je suis loin de provoquer. Je me suis éclipsé sans que personne ne s'en rende compte, c'est un peu vexant tout de même.

Finalement je suis plus que ravie que les cours recommencent demain. J'ai laissé mon emploi au bar pour me concentrer sur mes cours. Si je me fie aux années précédentes, cette année sera plus difficile. En plus nous allons avoir un nouveau cours en remplacement des premiers soins, ce sera un cours sur l'entretien d'une arme à feu, comment l'entreposer, comment s'en servir. Nous allons aussi apprendre à nous servir d'arme non létale. Par contre, le cours de gym va ressembler à un camp militaire, c'est ce que j'ai entendu dire entre les branches, il paraît que nous allons devoir escalader un mur à l'aide d'une maudite corde. Comme si un policier dit « normal » ferait une chose comme ça. Je ne désire pas faire partie du *S.W.A.T., je veux travailler dans une auto-patrouille, donner des contraventions et discuter avec la dame qui vend le café et les beignets au coin de la rue à Forks. Aucun policier de Forks n'a besoin de savoir grimper un mur avec l'aide d'une corde merde. Enfin bref, je vais faire ce qui est demandé pour réussir même si je trouve ça un peu con. Le plus important c'est que je réussisse mon année pour être admissible pour les quinze semaines de formation et je ne veux pas décevoir Jacob, il souhaite qu'on soit encore l'équipe Black-Swan, la meilleur paire d'étudiant que l'académie a eu dans ses murs depuis quelques décennies. Chaque enseignant nous dit ça, mais aucun ne nous dit depuis combien de décennies par exemple.

En arrivant à l'école je remarque quelques personnes que j'avais comme clients quand je travaillais au bar, dont un en particulier. Ce gars me fait un peu peur, je n'avais jamais vraiment porté attention à lui jusqu'à ce qu'il se présente au bar et ne commende que des shooter et du whisky, le plus bas de gamme que le bar possédait. Les autres serveuses m'ont dit qu'il venait seulement quand c'est moi qui étais sur le plancher et en plus, il me laissait de généreux, très généreux pourboire. Le problème d'être serveuse dans un bar est qu'une minorité de clients espère finir la soirée avec elle. Pour en revenir à... c'est quoi son nom déjà? Ça commence par un E… Edmund, Edwin, bref. Je ne m'en rappelle pas et si je suis honnête avec moi-même, ce n'est pas important, l'important c'est qu'il me fait peur. Après lui avoir un peu parlé au bar, je me suis mis à le voir partout où j'allais. Je l'ai même vue un matin, très tôt le matin, juste avant ma course. La première fois que je l'ai vue à l'épicerie, je me disais que c'était un hasard, surtout qu'un soir il m'a dit qu'il étudie à l'académie. Ce qui est étrange car je ne me souviens pas de l'avoir vue. Enfin bref, mais après ce matin-là, je ne croyais plus vraiment au hasard de la vie. Une chance que l'école recommence, Jacob sera avec moi pour la course du matin et les autres déplacements, je vais me sentir un peu plus rassurer. J'ai beau savoir me défendre et avoir atteint une certaine capacité physique, je ne sais pas si je ferai le poids contre un adversaire qui connaît les mêmes techniques que moi. Je traîne toujours ma bombe de poivre avec moi, juste au cas où je pourrais en avoir besoin.

Le directeur de l'académie nous a parlé de la remise des diplômes qui aura lieu le 20 juin, comme le groupe a considérablement diminué nous avons droit à une dizaine d'invités chacun, il y a trois ans nous étions près d'une centaine, maintenant, nous sommes une trentaine, tout au plus. Pour en revenir au bal, si nous n'avons pas dix invités, ou si nous en avons plus que dix, il faut aviser le comité de remise des diplômes, eux redistribueront les billets à ceux qui en auront besoin. Je regarde Jacob et nous écrivons une liste sur une feuille, lui va inviter Billy et Rachel, évidemment, Quil, Embry, Jared, Kim et Samantha. Je le regarde étrangement au nom de la fille de Sam, il m'écrit qu'il se garde un billet pour un « en cas que », je souris à l'expression de mon père et j'ajoute des noms à la liste, ceux que moi je vais inviter, Sam, Emily, Aro, Sulpicia, Leah, Paul et Emmett. Moi je n'ai pas de « en cas que » donc ma liste s'arrête là. Je fais un énorme sourire à Jake et lui fait remarquer que seul Emmett est un pur Américain, pour l'instant. Sur quatorze invités il y a deux Italiens, un Américain et onze Amérindiens, nous ne passerons pas inaperçu, j'en suis certaine. Le directeur précise qu'il y aura une autre cérémonie après les quinze semaines de formations. Celle-là sera plus officielle, nous recevrons nos vrais badges de policier, celle qui nous suivra toute notre carrière et pour certain, toute notre vie. Nous serons en uniforme d'apparat tout comme les officiants de la cérémonie. Je vais refaire la même liste lors de la cérémonie officielle car ce sont tous gens qui ont laissé leur marquent dans ma vie, à divers degré.

Début décembre et l'enfer commence, pour les trois prochaines semaines nous quittons la chaleur et le confort des bâtiments de l'académie pour aller vivre dans un foutu camp militaire. Au départ je pensais que c'était une blague, j'ai vite réalisé que c'était sérieux. Surtout quand nous avons eu une liste de choses que nous allons avoir besoin, passeport, vêtements chauds, chaussures d'hiver, manteau chaud, gants chaud, bonnet chaud, chandail chaud, sous-vêtements, trousse de toilette et la liste continue comme ça. Je me demande bien où nous allons aller. J'ai aussi découvert que sur les trois semaines nous allons en passer la moitié à dormir dans une tente et l'autre moitié dans une sorte de campement où il n'y a pas d'eau, pas d'électricité. Ce qui veut dire que la douche est un ruisseau et la toilette un trou qu'on creuse. Bordel de merde on est en décembre, l'eau va être gelée. On va tous être malade, c'est surement la raison pour laquelle qu'à notre retour des trois semaines c'est le congé des fêtes de fin d'année. Je n'ai pas encore eu la chance de dire à Emmett que je pars pour trois semaines, il passe beaucoup de temps à faire de la promotion de ses gym avec la magnifique et plantureuse, mannequin Rosalie Hale, dite Blondasse. Je ne sais même pas s'il se rendra compte que je ne suis pas là pour un temps. Une chose est certaine, il ne pourra pas m'appeler car nous n'avons pas droit au cellulaire, l'armée nous fournira, semblerait-il, un moyen de communication pour les urgences seulement.

Une chose merveilleuse c'est passé le mois dernier, Jacob a rencontré une fille qui habite dans notre immeuble. Elle se nomme Vanessa, Jake et moi l'appelons affectueusement Nessie. Un soir pendant un repas bien arrosé, elle nous a avoué quel se demandait qu'elle genre de relation Jake et moi avions et qu'elle avait un peu peur de l'approcher, au fur et à mesure des rencontres elle a bien vu qu'il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une grande amitié entre nous. Surtout quand je lui ai raconté qu'à l'âge de trois ans, j'ai fait manger de la boue à Jake, et que lui m'a fait embrasser un crapaud quand j'avais quatre ans, voulant se venger de la tarte à la boue. Qu'à l'âge de six ans nous avons joué au dentiste, j'ai attaché un fil à sa dent et l'autre extrémité à la poignée de la porte, nous avons fait venir son père et quand il a ouvert le porte, qui bizarrement ouvre vers l'extérieur, la dent à arracher. Quand nous étions un peu plus vieux, il m'a bandé les yeux et il m'a plongé un doigt dans le beurre d'arachide, tout en me mettant un sac plein de crotte de chien sous le nez. J'ai vraiment cru que j'avais un doigt dans la merde. Jake et moi en avons encore beaucoup de connerie comme celle-ci a raconté mais ça, c'est pour une autre histoire.

Premier décembre, six heures du matin, Jake et moi sommes devant l'entrée principale de l'académie, nous attendons que les équipes soient formées avant de partir pour une destination qui nous est encore inconnue. Il a été décidé que les noms de chaque membre des équipes seront faits par tirage au sort, il y aura dix équipes de trois. Mon équipe se compose de moi, évidemment, Jake, soupire de soulagement et Edward, je ne sais même pas qui il est. Quand toutes les équipes sont formées, je remarque le gars étrange, celui qui m'a suivi durant l'été, s'avancer vers nous. Je réalise soudain qu'il fait partie de mon équipe, je suis doublement soulagé que Jake soit avec moi. Pour nous rendre nous, allons prendre l'autobus, je suis un peu déçu, car je pensais prendre mon camion, je ne m'en sers pas beaucoup, tout est à dix minutes à pied de l'appartement.

**\- Jake?** Demandais-je.

**\- Mmm. **C'est son genre de réponse quand il est soit fatigué ou quand il est distrait.

**\- Où crois-tu qu'on va?** Demandais-je quand le chauffeur entre dans la circulation.

**\- Je sais pas Bell.** Marmonne Jake. **Au nord de l'État.** Me dit-il regardant autour de lui. J'éclate de rire. **Quoi?**

**\- On est en route pour Jasper.** Dis-je, je regarde du coin de l'œil je voie Edward froncé les sourcils.

**\- Où ça?** Demande Jacob.

**\- On va à Jasper en Alberta, Canada. Plus précisément Jasper National Park. **Annonçais-je.

**\- Comment sais-tu ça?** Demande Jacob incrédule.

**\- J'ai entendu le directeur parler avec le chauffeur avant notre départ.** Je glousse en voyant le visage de Jacob.

**\- Ce n'est pas sérieux?** Edward, que je vais surnommer Eddy, parle pour la première fois depuis que nous sommes monté dans le bus.

**\- Installez-vous bien messieurs, nous serons là dans une dizaine d'heures.** Annonçais-je sous les regards des deux gars.

Les premières heures se sont passées normalement, j'ai discuté avec Jacob qui me parlait de Nessie. Eddy a posé quelques questions sur nos vies personnelles, Jacob a répondu avec facilité tandis que moi, j'ai eu plus de retenue. J'ai le sentiment qu'il y a quelque chose de pas très nette avec Eddy, je ne sais pas quoi encore mais je sais qu'il y a quelque chose. Il est trop parfait, vêtement griffé sans aucun faux pli, coiffure parfaitement stylée, sa façon de bouger et parler est parfaite, il est le parfait gosse de riche, mais je voie dans ses yeux qu'il y a quelque chose de louche avec lui. Quand Jake lui pose des questions sur lui il reste évasif dans ses réponses, tout ce que nous avons appris de lui c'est que son père est un grand avocat et sa mère est une décoratrice d'intérieur reconnu. C'est à ce moment-là que je réalise que je ne sais même pas son nom de famille, pas que ça m'intéresse vraiment mais c'est un minimum, je trouve, de savoir le nom complet de la personne avec qui tu vas partager une tente pendant une semaine et demie.

Après une heure de discussion qui ne mène nulle part, je mets mes écouteurs de IPod et pose ma tête sur l'épaule de Jacob qui est à ma droite, Eddy est à ma gauche. Jake m'enlève un écouteur et le mets dans son oreille, je lève le volume, et il pose sa tête sur la mienne. Je sais que dans cette position, plusieurs pensent qu'on forme un couple, ce qui ne me dérange plus maintenant car moi je sais ce que je ressens pour lui et lui pour moi. Je sens un regard insistant sur moi, le genre qui mets mal à l'aise, je tourne la tête et pour essayer de voir qui me regarde et ce fut le regard de Eddy que j'ai rencontré. Un regard dur plein de colère. C'est quoi son problème lui? Je le fixe durement, il me fait un rapide faux sourire et détourne le regard, je ne repose pas ma tête sur l'épaule de Jake, qui me demande silencieusement ce qui se passe, je soulève les épaules et prends mon livre. Sur l'heure du déjeuner le chauffeur s'arrête dans un restaurant de restauration rapide, nous avons trente minutes pour nous dégourdir les jambes et manger. Je vais rapidement commander mon repas qui consiste à deux hamburgers, une grosse frite et un grand Pepsi. Jake qui m'a suivi comme toujours c'est commander quatre hamburgers, une frite format géant et une orangeade format géante. Je peux vous garantir qu'on s'est fait regarder par plusieurs personnes comme si ils n'avaient jamais vu personne manger.

C'est une chose que j'aime chez moi, je mange beaucoup et de tout ce que je veux, sans me priver et je n'engraisse pas. Je fais tellement d'exercice physique que je mange plus qu'une fille dite normale, si je me compare à celles que je connais du moins. Même Emmett me dit que je mange trop, donc quand je vais au restaurant avec lui je mange moins et je reste sur ma faim. Je mange rapidement pour avoir le temps d'aller à la toilette et de marcher un peu avant qu'on reprenne la route. Je demande à Jake de changer de place avec moi, il refuse, il ne veut pas être assis à côté de Eddy. Le reste de la route se fait rapidement, je me suis endormi, ce qui m'arrive à toutes les fois où je voyage et que ce n'est pas moi qui conduis. Jake m'a réveillé à notre arrivée, je m'étire rapidement et on s'installe les uns derrière les autres pour descendre du bus et voir ce qui s'en vient pour nous.

Le commandant en chef nous a accueillis et nous a expliqué ce que nous allons faire ici, ce n'est pas du tout ce que le directeur nous a dit. Nous ne vivrons pas dans des tentes, nous n'allons pas chasser nos repas, nous allons avoir de l'eau chaude pour nous laver. Nous sommes ici pour faire l'expérience des armes non létales. Nous allons apprendre à nous servir des gaz en tous genres, des armes avec des munitions non mortelles. En plus de les utiliser nous allons aussi en subir les effets, il paraît que si nous sommes exposés à certain gaz plus d'une fois, notre corps et notre système nerveux les reconnaissent et combat les effets plus efficacement.

Pourquoi sommes-nous au Canada pour cet apprentissage? C'est simple, l'armée Canadienne a le temps de nous aider et il est moins couteux de venir au Canada. La bonne nouvelle, pour plusieurs, est que nous ne sommes pas soumis à l'horaire très strict de nos hôtes. Le petit déjeuner, eux disent déjeuner, se déroule de six heures trente à sept heures trente. Le déjeuner, diner pour eux, est de midi à treize heures pour tout le monde. Le diner, leurs soupers, est à dix-huit heures, le couvre-feu à vingt-deux heures et les lumières se ferment à vingt-deux heures trente.

Les équipes qui ont été faites avant notre départ restent en place, nous serons jumelés avec trois réservistes, nous passerons les trois prochaines semaines en leurs compagnies. Nous sommes invités à rejoindre le bâtiment de la cantine où notre repas nous attend, ce soir au menu spaghetti aux boulettes de viande avec pain et eau. Ce n'est pas mauvais, mais ça manque un peu d'épice à mon goût, quand le repas est terminé nos trois petits futurs soldats nous accompagnent à notre cabane où il y a trois lits superposés. Sans rien dire ou même demander je grimpe dans le lit du haut et Jake prend celui du bas. Eddy prend la couchette du haut, à côté de moi et les trois autres prennent les couchettes restantes. Nous discutons avec les « nouveaux » pour apprendre à les connaitre un peu, nous allons quand même partager une salle de bain et un petit dortoir avec eux.

À la fermeture des lumières mon cellulaire et celui de Jake sonnent, je réponds sans regarder qui m'appelle, c'est un Emmett très en colère qui est au bout du fil. Je lui demande s'il y a une urgence car ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de me m'appeler à dix heures trente du soir. Il commence à me crier dessus en me disant qu'il est neuf heures trente et d'arrêter de le prendre pour un con. C'est à ce moment que je réalise que nous avons une heure de plus qu'à la maison. J'essaie d'expliquer calmement à Emmett que je suis avec ma classe au Canada pour le cours sur les armes non létales et que je serai ici pour les trois prochaines semaines. C'est là que monsieur m'annonce qu'on va être un certain temps sans se voir car quand je reviendrai aux États-Unis, monsieur sera partie avec sa famille dans le Tennessee pour y passer les fêtes de fin d'année et qu'il va en profiter pour faire les démarches pour y ouvrir un gym et embaucher des membres de sa famille. Je n'ai absolument rien à redire à ça, je lui souhaite un bon voyage et je lui dis que je vais communiquer avec lui plus tard dans la semaine, si cela m'est possible, quand j'aurai quelques minutes. Jake discute encore quelques minutes avant de terminer sa conversation, il me dit que Nessie à croiser Emmett et qu'il n'avait pas l'air très heureux. Ce n'est pas dans les habitudes de Jake de me dire ce genre de chose, il doit y avoir autre chose, soit il ne sait pas comment me le dire, soit il va attendre que nous soyons seuls. Je m'excuse d'avoir utilisé mon cellulaire après le couvre-feu et que ça ne se produira plus. Les soldats lèvent les épaules et nous souhaitent une bonne nuit.

La première chose que je fais en me réveillant est m'habiller et aller courir avec Jake et les trois soldats, ensuite douche et à sept heures je suis au réfectoire et prends mon petit déjeuner. Quand tout le monde a mangé l'instructeur commence à nous parler des fameuses armes non létales ou aussi appeler sublétale ou incapacitante. Ces armes ne sont pas conçues pour tuer ou blesser lourdement mais pour maitriser, faire la dispersion dans le cas d'une émeute ou pour de l'autodéfense. Bien évidemment il arrive des cas ou la personne peut se blesser légèrement ou gravement à cause d'une chute ou même la personne peut mourir si on ne se sert pas adéquatement de l'arme en question. Il y a plusieurs groupes d'armes non létales, il y a les armes à munitions.

Dans cette catégorie on retrouve des petits pistolets ou revolver qui tirent des munitions en caoutchouc de petit calibre. Il y a aussi des balles pour des fusils de calibre 12 pour le maintien de l'ordre. Une balle de fusil de calibre 12 tirés à courte portée peut tuer la personne qui reçoit la balle, quoiqu'elle soit en caoutchouc. Il y a aussi les lanceurs de balles de défense, le plus connu est le Flash-Ball, qui envoie deux balles de caoutchouc souple de quarante-quatre millimètres de diamètre, qui s'écrasent à l'impact sur une surface d'une soixantaine de millimètre. Il y a aussi le fameux lanceur de dards à impulsions électriques, mieux connue sous le nom Teaser Gun. Il neutralise l'adversaire en lui administrant une décharge électrique de forte tension (50 000 V) mais de faible intensité (6 mA). Il se présente sous forme d'arme de contact, soit en boitier soit en matraque ou d'arme à distance, projette des fils à très courte portée.

Il y a aussi des armes d'éléments comme exemple le canon à eau qui sert habituellement à séparer les foules car l'eau est envoyée en grande quantité et sous forte pression, repoussant et gênant les déplacements. Ensuite dans cette catégorie il y a les gaz. Les gaz paralysants ou lacrymogènes, se présentent généralement en bombe pour un usage aux contacts, ou grenade contre les foules. Se présente sous forme de gaz ou gel irritant qui aveugle la victime et occasionne une sensation de brûlure au niveau des yeux et des voies respiratoires. Même si la détonation d'une grenade lacrymogène est faible, elle peut toutefois blesser grièvement la personne qui la tiendrait au moment de l'explosion, ça peut aller jusqu'à une amputation. Les risques de crises d'allergies pour les personnes asthmatiques sont particulièrement importants.

La mousse, aussi appelé la Sticky Foam qui est destiné à maitriser les foules. Envoie un liquide qui est une colle qui empêche les mouvements des victimes et dispose de caractéristiques fortement acides. La Sticky Foam n'a jamais été utilisé en Amérique. Les ondes électromagnétiques sont des armes utilisées que par l'armée, comme le canon à son et les dispositifs de lumière.

Donc pour résumer nous allons tirer des balles de caoutchouc, se faire tirer des balles de caoutchouc. Nous allons lancer des grenades de gaz et être exposé quand la grenade explosera. Nous allons donner des chocs électriques et en recevoir. Y sont fous c'est canadiens. J'avais hâte d'apprendre à les utiliser mais là, je n'ai qu'une seule envie, retourner à Seattle et me cacher sous mes couvertures pour les trois prochaines semaines.

Après le déjeuner l'instructeur à pris cinq groupes au hasard et les a identifiés comme les tireurs, car oui aujourd'hui l'essai se fait avec les balles de caoutchouc, je ne suis pas dans ce groupe. Non, moi et ma chance légendaire, je suis dans le groupe des receveurs. On me donne un casque, un masque, un gilet pare-balles et des gants, pour me protéger. Je me prépare et je remarque que le gilet n'est pas complet, je demande des explications et la réponse qu'on me donne paraît si simple mais tellement douloureuse. Ce gilet protège le cœur et les poumons. Ce qui veut dire que je peux, et je vais surement recevoir des balles dans le ventre et les cuisses.

Nerveusement je vais rejoindre les autres qui sont en attente de se faire tirer dessus, les tireurs sont en ligne devant nous, l'instructeur nous dit de rester le plus immobile possible, ce que je fais. J'ai été touché par trois projectiles, un dans la cuisse droite et deux dans l'abdomen et putain de bordel de merde que ça fait mal. Les petites plaques rouges qui se sont formées sous l'impact se sont rapidement transformé en très grosses contusions violacées et très, très douloureuse. Après m'avoir fait examiner par un des médecins de la base, c'est maintenant mon tour de tirer sur quelqu'un, je ne pensais pas que je gèlerais pendant quelques secondes. Je me suis vite repris et tiré à deux reprises sur le con qui m'a tiré dessus trois fois. Je n'ai pas été chiante, je l'ai atteint une fois dans chaque cuisse, j'ai essayé de lui tiré sur l'entre jambe mais les gars ont cette région protégé.

Le diner s'est fait dans une certaine tranquillité, plusieurs discussions à voix basse entre les gens, ce qui est fort agréable après avoir entendu hurler pendant l'après-midi. Jake discute avec les deux soldats avec qui nous sommes jumelés, me laissant dans mon monde d'observation. J'aime observer les gens interagir entre eux, on en apprend beaucoup sur une personne quand on la regarde évoluer dans un groupe. Je remarque que tout le monde parle avec quelqu'un, tout le monde sauf moi, qui les observe et Eddy qui me regarde. Je lui fais un petit sourire qu'il me rend, il se rapproche.

**\- Comment vont tes contusions?** Belle façon de commencer une conversation.

**\- Elles vont bien**, souriais-je. **Les tiennes?** Rendis-je la politesse.

**\- Je n'en ai pas, **me répond-il.

**\- Comment ça?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je n'ai pas reçu de balle, **je fronce les sourcils.** Mon père s'est arrangé pour que j'assiste à l'exercice en tant qu'observateur seulement,** me dit-il fièrement. **Si tu le souhaites je peux lui demander de faire la même chose pour toi,** m'offre-t-il.

**\- Pourquoi être venue si tu ne veux pas faire les exercices? **Demandais-je réellement curieuse.

**\- Tu sais que ça fait partie du cursus scolaire, donc si je ne venais pas, il y a de bonne chance que je coule ce cours. Selon mon père ce n'est pas une obligation de participer, activement du moins,** quel genre de père il a.

**\- Qui est ton père?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré, **je pense à un avocat que j'aurais rencontré qui demeure à Seattle. Mes yeux s'élargissent.

**\- Cullen, Carlisle Cullen,** crachais-je. Eddy me fait un grand sourire en réponse, Jake se tourne brusquement vers moi, les yeux pleins de colère.

**Qu'est-ce que ce trou de cul a encore fait? **Demande-t-il avec rage.

Je n'ai pas le temps de dire quoique ce soit qu'un fort raclement de gorge se fait entendre derrière nous et le silence se fait dans la cantine.

* * *

*S.W.A.T : Special Weapons And Tactics : unité de police d'élite aux U.S.A, équivalent du GING français

_**Que chaque jour soit un nouveau départ,**_

_**Et pardonnez-vous pour hier !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Chapitre sept**_

**Bella**

Par tous les feux de l'enfer c'est quoi ça? Il y a une soirée costumée et personne n'a été avisé. Je regarde l'homme et son costume, c'est vraiment laid, je me demande en quoi il est déguisé. Il porte des bottes d'équitation lui arrivant au genou, des pantalons d'un beige foncé affreux, qui sont extrêmement ressortie au niveau des cuisses jusqu'à la ceinture. Une sorte de veston rouge à doubles boutons et un chapeau à large rebord que je n'arrive pas à décrire. Je regarde autour de moi et je dirais que les élèves de l'académie ont tous le même regard que moi, seuls les réservistes ont l'air de savoir et comprendre ce que l'homme fait ici. Je regarde encore le nouvel arrivant et c'est plus fort que moi, j'éclate de rire rapidement suivit par Jake et Eddy, le reste de la classe emboite le pas. Quand le rire s'arrête l'instructeur va rejoindre l'homme et il nous explique qu'il fait partie de la GRC, ce qui signifie Gendarmerie Royal du Canada. En gros, la GRC est un groupe de policier qui fournit un service de police municipal dans les provinces et les territoires du Canada à l'exception du Québec et l'Ontario. En plus la GRC est spécialisée dans les enquêtes qui touchent les deux pays, soit le Canada et les États-Unis. L'instructeur nous explique que le policier canadien est ici pour nous aider à nous familiariser avec les méthodes de travail des autres corps policiers, car en étant près des frontières ils arrivent souvent qu'on doive travailler conjointement pour certaines causes. Je dois avouer que si j'oublie son habit totalement ridicule, le sujet est fort intéressant. Je retourne au dortoir seul pour profiter de la salle de bain avant que les gars s'en servent. Je n'ai jamais apprécié de passer derrière les gars, pas qu'ils ne se ramassent pas, c'est l'odeur qui m'écœure, je vais devoir leur apprendre l'utilisation du sent bon.

Je n'ai pas été courir ce matin, mes contusions sont encore très douloureuses, j'apprécie vraiment d'avoir une journée de théorie aujourd'hui. Nous passons la journée à écouter et poser des questions au policier Canadien qui est devant nous. Les réservistes n'ont pas passé la journée avec nous, ils sont venus nous rejoindre à l'heure du diner. Nous avons discuté avec eux de ce que nous avons appris durant la journée, qui a été très intéressante à mon avis. Quand mon cellulaire sonne, je m'éloigne d'eux pour avoir un semblant de vie privée et maudissant de m'être fait prendre avec ça sur moi.

Emmett s'excuse de sa mauvaise humeur lors de notre dernière conversation. Il s'excuse aussi de la façon dont il a agi durant les dernières semaines, il m'explique que la promotion va très bien et que le projet d'ouverture d'un gym dans le Tennessee est plus stressant qu'il le croyait plus que quand c'était juste sur papier. Je lui dis que je comprends, quand en réalité je ne le comprends pas du tout. Emmett commence à m'expliquer que les banques ne veulent pas leur prêter autant qu'il le souhaitait au départ et qu'il a besoin d'un certain montant comme mise de fonds, c'est là que je réalise la véritable raison de son appel. Comme je ne dis rien, il me demande carrément de lui prêter l'argent dont il a besoin. J'hésite, je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne idée de mélanger les amis et les affaires. Je lui dis que je vais voir ce que je peux faire à mon retour à la maison, il soupire fortement en me disant qu'à mon retour lui sera déjà parti. Je lui demande trois jours pour penser à tout ça. Emmett coupe la conversation peu après ma réponse. Je retourne au dortoir et j'essaie de rejoindre le gestionnaire de mes placements, il m'explique que je peux investir dans cette compagnie en exigeant d'avoir certaines parts où leur prêter avec des intérêts. Je lui demande selon lui quelle est la meilleure idée, il me dit que si je veux vraiment les aider le mieux est de leur prêter la somme demandée, car j'ai moins de chance de perdre de l'argent, mais que si j'ai des parts dans l'entreprise je vais avoir un montant à tous les mois quand les profits commenceront à entrer. Dans le pire des cas, si l'entreprise ne fonctionne pas et que j'investie, je perds mon investissement. Ou bien, je vais devoir débourser si l'entreprise fait du trou. Je le remercie et appelle Maria, je lui demande de préparer des papiers en béton qui me couvrent, peu importe ce qui peut arriver, je vais prêter la somme à Emmett et son frère.

J'attends deux jours avant de rappeler Emmett et lui dit que je vais prêter l'argent à son frère et lui. Il est vraiment content et me remercie chaleureusement. Quand je lui dis d'aller chez mon avocate en compagnie de son frère et de signer les papiers et qu'après signature elle leur dira où se rendre pour finaliser l'emprunt, sa bonne humeur s'évapore un peu. Il m'accuse de ne pas lui faire confiance, que je n'ai pas besoin d'un avocat pour lui prêter une somme qui n'est rien pour moi. Je suis bouche bée, il a vraiment pensé que j'allais lui passer près de cent mille dollars comme ça, que j'allais faire un transfert de compte et qu'il ferait ce qu'il veut avec cet argent sans aucune garantie de le ravoir. Je lui dis simplement que c'est à prendre ou à laisser. Il finit par accepter de se rendre chez mon avocate, c'est moi qui mets fin à la conversation. Pendant quelques minutes je regrette ma décision, je frotte mes yeux et secoue ma tête pour changer mes idées.

La première semaine est maintenant terminée et j'ai les cuisses couvertes de contusions car nous avons essayé toutes les sortes d'armes et de balles en caoutchouc. La semaine qui commence nous allons faire l'expérience des gaz, cette expérience me fait un peu peur car en plus de nous brûler les yeux et le système respiratoire, il coupe aussi les autres sens en nous désorientant. C'est là que nos réservistes vont nous être utiles. Eux vont porter des masques, ils pourront nous aider à sortir de la brume des gaz et nous fournir les conseils et les choses dont nous aurons besoin pour reprendre le dessus sur les effets. Les médecins et infirmiers de la base seront aussi présents, il y a des possibilités que certains d'entre nous perdent connaissances ou aient besoin de soin plus spécifique. Je sais que nous allons faire l'expérience à deux reprises cette semaine et une fois la semaine prochaine, il paraît que la deuxième fois nous allons rester plus longtemps que la première ainsi que la troisième fois, mais j'ai le droit de ne pas aimer.

Entre l'essai un et deux nous allons subir et utiliser le fameux Teaser Gun. Disons que la semaine se promet d'être douloureuse et je suis presque, je dis bien presque jalouse de Eddy qui, avec l'aide de son _petit papa chéri _\- notez le sarcasme - ne fera pas les expériences auxquelles nous sommes soumis. J'ai discuté avec un des réservistes et il m'a dit que nous sommes évalués pendant les trois semaines que nous sommes ici, pas seulement à la fin comme nous le croyons. Ils nous évaluent sur notre comportement en général pendant les exercices, donc Eddy ne sera pas très bien noté et ces notes comptent pour l'obtention de notre diplôme. Quand et si Eddy est policier, son père ne pourra pas lui fournir un mot pour ne pas utiliser ou être victime de ce genre de chose car, avouons-le, avec internet les civils peuvent facilement se procurer des armes non létales.

Il a été décidé que seules les grenades seront utilisées, car ce sont elles qui sont le plus souvent utilisé. Nous nous plaçons tous ensemble en un groupe et quelques personnes lancent des grenades à plusieurs endroits. Chanceuse comme je le suis, une grenade tombe près de moi et explose, ce qui signifie qu'une majorité du gaz m'entoure. Mon souffle se coupe et mes yeux se ferment, j'ai de la difficulté à respirer, je ne sais plus vers où me diriger. Un soldat masqué se précipite vers moi et me pose des questions, me demandant d'essayer de respirer tout en me faisant marcher dans une direction quelconque. Je suis rapidement sortie du nuage de gaz et l'air frais entre maintenant dans mes poumons mais je ne peux toujours pas ouvrir mes yeux. J'entends le soldat demander l'aide d'un médecin, je ne pose pas de question, il sait ce qu'il fait.

Mes yeux sont fortement arrosés et doucement je peux les ouvrir sans trop de douleur. Pendant que j'ouvre mes yeux, mes sensations reviennent et je sens quelque chose couler sur mon front, je crois que c'est l'eau qu'ils ont utilisée pour nettoyer mes yeux, mais non, le docteur me dit que j'ai une coupure, un éclat de grenade m'a touché. Jake panique quand il me voit et Eddy menace de porter plainte contre ce camp. C'est à ce moment précis que je me demande jusqu'à quel point son père à du pouvoir, nous sommes au Canada et lui est avocat aux États-Unis, de ce que l'homme de la GRC nous a dit, un avocat ne peut pratiquer son droit d'exercer seulement si il est admis au barreau du Canada. Je dis à Eddy de se mêler de ces affaires, que si j'ai besoin d'un avocat je ne ferai pas appel à son père et je dis à Jake de se calmer, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vais avoir des points. Je lui rappelle quand nous avons essayé de nous construire une cabane dans un arbre et que je suis tombé du plancher que nous n'avions pas cloué. Quelques pilules contre la douleur, sept points plus tard, je suis de retour dans le champ où nous avons été gazés. C'est maintenant au tour des réservistes, ils vont nous démontrer comment nous réagissons après plusieurs expositions aux gaz. Aucun des hommes ne semble vraiment désorienté, leur respiration est légère, leurs yeux sont irrités mais ils réussissent à sortir de la brume sans trop de problèmes.

Deux jours après la première expérience avec les gaz, nous allons tester le Teaser. Pour une fois, ma malchance ne m'a pas suivi, je fais partie de ceux qui vont l'utiliser en premier. Ma victime est le réserviste qui m'a été désigné lors de notre arrivée. Nous avions été prévenus des effets mais les voir de mes propres yeux est autre chose. Voir l'homme devant moi se raidir pendant quelques secondes avant d'être pris de convulsion et tomber par terre en se tordant n'est pas agréable. Je regrette de ne pas avoir subi les effets en premier car de les voir avant d'en faire l'essai ne me donne vraiment pas envie de l'essayer. Les rôles ont été changés et quand les électrodes ont pénétré, je me suis raidie mais ce que je ne m'attendais pas est la sensation du courant électrique parcourant tout mon corps. Le cœur commence à battre irrégulièrement et rapidement, la respiration devient laborieuse et les jambes s'engourdissent et se paralysent, c'est pour cette raison que nous tombons. La sensation de picotement reste un certain temps après que le courant n'entre plus par les électrodes.

La deuxième expérience avec les gaz a été plus facile que la première fois, je n'ai pas réussi à sortir du brouillard, mais je marchais dans la bonne direction. Mes yeux et mes poumons ont un peu moins brûlé que la première fois, mais ce n'est toujours pas agréable et pas aussi facile que pour les réservistes. Je me demande combien de fois il faut être exposé au gaz pour résister comme le font les réservistes.

L'instructeur nous dit que pour la dernière semaine nous aurons quatre tests écrits qui se dérouleront sur deux jours. Ensuite nous aurons notre dernière expérience avec les gaz et les deux journées restantes, il y en a une ou nous aurons la possibilité de faire le parcours d'entrainement et la dernière nous ramassons nos choses car nous partons à six heures du soir pour retourner à la maison. Je suis ravie que le voyage se fasse de nuit, la route va paraître moins longue et à notre arrivée nous aurons qu'à préparer nos valises pour nous rendre à La Push.

J'ai souri en repensant aux tests que nous avons passés, la majorité des questions étaient sur comment nous avons vécu les effets des choses que nous avons faits. Je repense à ce que mon réserviste m'a dit quand il m'a dit que Eddy ne passerait pas les tests car il n'a pas fait les expériences, ça, c'est une chose qu'il ne peut pas s'acheter, les résultats. Je me pose des questions sur Eddy, il agit étrangement, il passe la plupart de son temps à me regarder, essayer de m'aider si je suis mal ou blessée. Il m'a même offert un massage un soir où j'avais quelques courbatures, ce que j'ai refusé sans même me poser des questions. Je repense aux semaines que j'ai passées dans ce camp et je suis fière de moi, j'ai réussi à faire ce qui nous a été demandé sans rechigner et me plaindre, je me demande si mon père aurait été fier de moi lui aussi.

Aujourd'hui est le jour où nous pouvons essayer de faire le parcours des soldats, ce n'est pas une obligation, juste une offre. Comme je suis certaine que Eddy ne le fera pas, j'ai décidé de le faire, comme à son habitude Jake le fait aussi, en disant que si sa sœur le fait, lui aussi peut le faire. Le parcours n'est pas très long, il est plein d'obstacle et la seule chose qui nous est demandée est de le faire le plus rapidement possible. Sur trente élèves de l'académie nous sommes une dizaine qui vont faire ce foutu parcours, les autres seront là pour nous encourager.

Le départ est donné, je passe la course dans les pneus assez facilement, ensuite nous devons passer par-dessus un mur, il n'y a pas de corde, nous devons sauter, nous accrocher avec nos mains et nous hisser par la force de nos bras pour sauter de l'autre côté. L'obstacle suivant est de ramper dans la boue sous des fils barbelés, passer à quatre pattes dans un tunnel de bois, grimper dans un filet et enfin se rendre le plus rapidement possible à l'arrivée. Évidemment les réservistes ont été les plus rapides mais Jake et moi avons été les plus rapides de l'académie, je suis arrivé à la fin peu après Jake, encore une fois l'équipe Black-Swan est la meilleure.

Après une petite danse totalement ridicule je vais au dortoir prendre une douche et ensuite commencer à préparer mes bagages. Je n'ai pas grand chose mais je veux être certaine de ne rien oublier, Jake m'accompagne au dortoir, juste pour être certain que Eddy ne me suive pas. Je vérifie si j'ai eu des appelles pendant que je faisais le parcours ou quand j'étais sous la douche, le seul que j'ai en est un de Billy. Je n'ai pas reparlé avec Emmett depuis que j'ai accepté de lui prêter de l'argent, Maria m'a confirmé que lui et son frère sont allés signer les documents et c'est tout. Avoir su qu'il allait m'ignorer, je ne lui aurais pas prêté d'argent.

Je pensais que faire la route de nuit était une merveilleuse idée, je me suis totalement trompé. Premièrement je n'ai pas réussi à m'endormir avant minuit, donc pas beaucoup de sommeil. En partant à six heures, heure de Jasper, l'arrivée c'est fait à cinq heures, heure de Jasper, il est quatre heures à Seattle à notre arrivée. Jake et moi sommes retourné à l'appartement et nous avons laissé nos bagages dans le salon et nous avons été nous coucher. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps avant que le sommeil vienne me chercher pour m'amener dans le merveilleux monde des rêves qui n'ont aucun sens logique. Je me suis réveillé à onze heures en pleine forme, je vais me laver, prendre un café et un bon repas. Je laisse une note à Jake qui lui dit que je suis allé terminer mes achats pour Noël, il ne me manque que deux cadeaux, celui de Jake et celui de Nessie.

Je sais ce que je vais offrir à Jake, je lui offre un cours de conduite de moto. En ce qui concerne Nessie, je n'ai aucune idée, la seule chose qui me vient est un paletot comme le mien, elle m'a dit à plusieurs reprises qu'elle aimerait en avoir un. Finalement c'est ce que je lui offre, j'ajoute un blouson de moto en cuir pour Jake. Quand mes achats son terminé, je vais dans une petite boutique qui offre comme service d'emballer les cadeaux. J'adore cet endroit, j'ai la possibilité de choisir le papier, le ruban, la carte où les employés peuvent le faire pour nous, tout ce qu'ils veulent savoir c'est le sexe de la personne à qui est dédié le cadeau et quel est son âge. Je quitte le centre commercial deux heures après mon arrivée, les paquets sur le siège arrière de mon camion et je chante des chants de Noël. Il a été décidé que nous prenons mon camion pour nous rendre à La Push, Jake va laisser sa Rabbit à Nessie qui va rendre visite à ses parents qui demeurent à Port Angeles et elle viendra nous rejoindre pour le premier janvier.

Le moteur du camion n'est pas encore éteint que Billy ouvre la porte de sa maison et nous regarde avec un énorme sourire. Je descends du camion et me dirige vers Billy, je me penche pour l'embrasser sur la joue, il me serre dans ses bras en me souhaitant la bienvenue. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour à cet endroit qui signifie beaucoup pour moi. Je vais aider Jake à entrer les cadeaux et nos sacs de voyage, nous nous installons dans sa chambre qui a maintenant un lit superposé, lit double en bas et lit simple en haut. En voyant ce lit nous éclatons de rire, je dis, toujours en riant, que c'est moi qui prends le lit du dessus. Il faut dire que Jake est quand même rendu à 6 pieds 5 pouces (1,98 mètre) et avec toute la musculation qu'il fait il est aussi large que Emmett. Il faisait tellement pitié dans le petit lit qu'il avait dans le dortoir au camp militaire, les bras de chaque côté et les pieds qui dépassent, c'était vraiment drôle. Je lance mon sac sur le lit du haut et je sors de la chambre pour aller rejoindre Billy qui est dans la cuisine, essayant de faire je ne sais quoi avec n'importe quoi.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques? **Demandais-je à Billy avec un sourire dans la voix.

**\- Du *tout s'qui,** me répond-il. J'éclate de rire.

**\- Je vais le faire,** je regarde ce qui traine dans le frigo et les armoires pour préparer le fameux *tout s'qui.

Je trouve tout ce dont j'ai besoin pour faire une soupe aux choux, un pain de viande avec sauce aux champignons, pommes de terre sautées avec poireaux et pour dessert gâteau aux bananes et aux noix. J'allume la radio et choisi une station qui diffuse que des chansons de Noël, je danse et chante en préparant les plats. Je fais quelques portions de plus, Rachel se joindra à nous après son travail, elle est secrétaire médicale dans une clinique à Forks. Billy m'a dit qu'elle a beaucoup changé depuis qu'elle est revenue, elle est moins égoïste et moins avare, surtout depuis que Billy a arrêté de payer pour tous ces caprices. Enfin bref, j'ai décidé de donner une chance à Rachel, je sais qu'elle n'a pas toujours eu la vie facile et à vrai dire, je l'aimais bien avant, quand nous étions petites.

Le repas se passe comme dans mes souvenirs, tout le monde essaie de parler plus fort que les autres, tout le monde rit. Le calme revient finalement durant le dessert quand Jake et moi racontons notre expérience au camp. Il faut dire que quand on le dit, ce n'est pas comme quand on le vit. C'est vrai, aller dire à quelqu'un que vous avez été gazé à trois reprises, que vous avez eu un choc de Teaser, fait un parcours d'entrainement militaire, étudier les méthodes de travail entre deux pays, et se faire tirer dessus avec des balles de caoutchouc à deux reprises et tout ça, en trois semaines. Rachel demande si tout ceci est vrai, je sors mon téléphone et lui montre les photos et les vidéos que j'ai pris et faites prendre par d'autres, pour la première fois en un an, j'ai vu du respect dans ses yeux. Il y a même des photos de moi pendant que je me fais coudre le front, assise sur un rocher, en arrière-plan on voit encore la brume des gaz. Billy marmonne des choses incompréhensibles pour moi car il parle Quileute, Jake me dit qu'il ne peut pas répéter ce qu'il entend, même si il est adulte son père va lui laver la bouche avec du savon.

La journée du 24 se passe comme dans mes souvenirs, du temps ou j'étais petite, je passe la journée en pyjama, assise devant la télévision à regarder des vieux films de Noël, mangeant une tonne de cochonnerie et buvant beaucoup de boisson gazeuse chaude et des chocolats chauds, avec guimauve. Jake et Rachel m'accompagnent dans mon retour dans le passé, Billy nous regarde souriant et c'est même lui qui nous prépare nos chocolats chauds, il est le meilleur pour les faire. Je ne sais pas comment il fait pour que les guimauves absorbent juste ce qu'il faut de liquide sans devenir trop grosse et trop engorgée de liquide.

Le soir vers vingt et une heures, habillé en lutin, Jake, Rachel et moi, faisons le tour de nos amis et allons leur porter les présents que nous avons pour eux. C'est Rachel qui en a eu l'idée et je dois avouer qu'elle est super cette idée. Nous commençons par les Clearwater, je donne à Leah un certificat cadeaux au centre commercial de Port Angeles, d'une valeur de cinq cents dollars, elle me serre très fort dans ses bras, je donne à Seth trois jeux vidéo. Leah m'offre un tour de cou en cuir avec un pendentif qui s'ouvre, à l'intérieur il y a une photo de moi et mon père, l'autre en est une d'elle et moi.

Ensuite nous nous dirigeons chez Paul, qui éclate de rire en nous voyant, je lui tire la langue et lui donne son enveloppe. Comme je n'ai pas vraiment d'imagination, j'offre à Paul un certificat cadeaux dans un magasin d'outil, je sais qu'il en a besoin pour son travail, d'une valeur de cinq cents dollars. Il m'embrasse à pleine bouche, je me recule et essuie mes lèvres en grimaçant. Il m'offre un bracelet en cuir tressé, un bracelet Quileute qui signifie l'amitié, une promesse d'amitié éternelle. Nous continuons notre route en faisant quelques arrêts pour des amis de Rachel.

Nous trouvons Quil et Embry marchant sur le bord de la route, je leur explique que cette année, je leur offre un cadeau pour les deux. Ils ont l'air surpris et ouvrent l'énorme boîte, à l'intérieur se trouve une caisse de boîte de condom. Jake leur offre un nombre incalculable de bouteilles de Vodka et de Téquila. Nous éclatons tous de rire et leur souhaitons un joyeux Noël.

Notre prochain arrêt est chez Jared où Kim est présente, je donne à Kim son cadeau, sur une feuille j'ai écrit le nom d'une boutique avec l'adresse. Elle me regarde étrangement, je lui explique que cette boutique en est une qui se spécialise dans les robes de bal. Qu'elle n'a qu'à se présenter et choisir la robe de son choix, c'est moi qui paie. Elle me saute au cou et m'embrasse sur la bouche, beurk c'est dégoûtant, j'ai préféré le baiser de Paul tout compte fait. Elle me dit que mon cadeau est chez elle, elle va venir me le porter demain.

En ce qui concerne Jared j'ai eu un peu plus de difficulté à choisir, je sais que sa famille n'est pas très fortunée en raison de la maladie de son père et en plus sa mère à perdue son emploie. Je lui offre une enveloppe et je lui dis de l'ouvrir avec ses parents, que c'est un cadeau pour sa famille de la part de la famille Black et la famille Swan. Il fronce les sourcils et me remercie hésitant. Dans l'enveloppe il y a un chèque certifié de quarante mille dollars, Billy à mis vingt milles et j'ai mis vingt milles moi aussi. Il me donne une petite boîte en me disant que ce n'est pas grand chose, je l'ouvre et découvre un pendentif en forme d'étoile de shérif, j'enlève le bracelet que Paul m'a offert et y met le pendentif. C'est parfait.

Mon dernier arrêt est chez la famille Uley, qui nous accueille avec des sourires, pour eux je leur offre une fin de semaine dans un centre de villégiature, la date est déjà choisie car c'est moi qui garde la petite Samantha. Je peux dire qu'Emily est très heureuse de son cadeau, Sam pour sa part à l'air content d'avoir un peu de temps en compagnie de sa femme. Nous continuons à faire la tournée des gens que Rachel connaît. Quand tout est terminés, nous retournons à la maison et buvons un café aromatisé en compagnie de Billy qui rit des réactions des gens en nous voyant.

Le matin de Noël se passe tranquillement, l'échange de cadeau va se faire en après-midi, normalement on était supposé le faire hier soir mais nous n'avions plus envie quand nous sommes arrivé de la distribution des cadeaux. Donc ce matin on peut dormir, mais comme je ne suis pas une personne qui dort beaucoup le matin, je me lève assez tôt. Billy, qui est déjà à la table, buvant un café et m'offre une tasse que j'accepte volontiers. Je raconte à Billy des souvenirs de mes Noël avec mon père, il comble mes blancs par ses souvenirs à lui quand une frappe à la porte se fait entendre. Billy va ouvrir, il revient avec Jared accompagné de son père, Jared me serre très, très fort dans ses bras, les yeux pleins d'eau. Son père serre la main à Billy et embrasse mes joues, je leur donne un petit sourire mal à l'aise, je ne m'attendais pas à une telle réaction. La mère de Jared arrive quelques minutes derrière eux et elle nous remercie chaleureusement. Je leur offre une tasse de café que les trois acceptent, monsieur Mahan nous parle de sa maladie, il a un cancer des poumons. Un est complètement atteint et l'autre est touché à 50%. Le plus triste est qu'il vit probablement ses dernières fêtes. Pour changer le sujet, je conte à Jared ce que j'ai fait dans les trois dernières semaines, ce qui a eu l'effet que j'espérais, j'ai fait rire les gens présents. Quand Jake et Rachel se sont levés, la famille Mahan est retournée à leur domicile.

Cette année il n'y a pas beaucoup, ni de gros cadeaux sous le sapin chez les Black. Le plus gros est le paletot pour Nessie. Jake et moi avons offert des cadeaux communs à son père et sa sœur. Nous leur offrons des billets d'avion à destination d'Hawaï, ils vont aller passer deux semaines chez Rebecca, la sœur jumelle de Rachel, toute dépense payée. Rachel saute partout en riant et pleurant de joie. Billy s'excuse et va à la salle de bain, quand il revient il a les yeux bouffis et rouges. Ensuite nous offrons un sonar pour la pêche à Billy. Une fin de semaine pour quatre, elle invitera des amies, dans un spa à Rachel, Jake m'a dit qu'elle avait adoré quand il lui a offert pour son anniversaire. Je donne à Jake ses cadeaux et il m'a fait un énorme sourire que je ne comprends pas. Il me donne mon cadeau qui consiste en un cours de conduite pour moto. J'éclate de rire, nous ne sommes pas frère et sœur de sang mais c'est tout comme.

Rachel m'offre un bon d'achat chez Victoria Secret, elle offre à Jake un bon d'achat dans une boutique quelconque. Billy m'offre une bague, je la regarde comme il faut et je m'aperçois que c'est la bague de policier de mon père. Je lui demande où il a eu ça, il m'explique que quand Paul et Jared ont fait des travaux dans ma maison, ils l'ont trouvé entre deux planches des escaliers qui mènent à l'étage. Je me souviens que mon père disait souvent qu'un jour quand l'escalier serait à refait, nous aurions une surprise. Je serre Billy dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur la joue, me promettant de remercier les gars de lui avoir ramené. J'offre finalement à Jake son blouson de cuir.

Je passe le reste de la semaine avec la bande, je suis heureuse d'être ici, Dieu que mes amis m'ont manqué. La semaine a passé tellement vite que j'ai réalisé que le congé était bientôt terminé quand Nessie est arrivé. Le manque de place se fait sentir par la présence de Nessie, je ne sais pas où je vais dormir, je ne peux quand même pas dormir au-dessus d'un couple. Jared, Paul, Kim et Leah m'offrent tous une place où rester pendant le restant du congé, je prends l'offre de Leah. J'ai tellement de choses à lui dire, les choses que je ne lui ai pas dites par e-mail, comme ma relation complexe avec Emmett. Je veux aussi savoir où elle en est avec Paul car si j'ai bien remarqué, leur relation a évolué depuis la dernière fois que je lui ai parlé. Pas besoin de poser des questions sur Kim et Jared, c'est assez évident qu'ils forment un couple.

En ce qui concerne ma relation avec Emmett, si je suis honnête avec moi-même, je ne sais pas quoi en penser. Je ne suis même pas certaine de l'aimer. Il passe énormément de temps avec Blondasse, le fameux mannequin qui fait la promotion des gyms, la belle et magnifique Rosalie Hale. Je me doute qu'il fait plus que de la promotion avec elle, et ça me fait un peu peur. Bien qu'on ait jamais discuté d'une relation exclusive, je n'ai pas eu de relation avec qui que se soit depuis que je suis avec Emmett sur une base régulière. En réalité, je ne lui fait pas vraiment confiance. C'est comme quand je lui aie prêté une somme considérable, ce qu'il ne sait pas, si il n'a pas lu attentivement les documents, c'est que c'est à McCarthy's gym que j'ai prêté l'argent, pas à Emmett McCarthy. J'ai prêté de l'argent à l'entreprise et si je n'ai aucun remboursement, je peux prendre un recours contre les propriétaires de l'entreprise ou saisir leurs entreprises. C'est en discutant avec Maria que j'ai pu faire la distinction entre les deux, le propriétaire et mon «copain», quoique je n'aurais pas prêté cette somme à une entreprise si mon «copain» n'avait pas été l'un des propriétaires.

Je décide d'appeler Emmett, pour prendre de ces nouvelles, savoir comment va son projets et comment se déroule le temps dans sa famille. Ce n'est pas Emmett qui répond, même si c'est sur son cellulaire que j'appelle, c'est une femme, pas très âgé d'après la voix. Elle me dit que Emmett lui a demandé de répondre car il attend un appelle important. Quand je lui demande ou il est elle reste vague en me disant qu'il est sous la douche ensuite qu'il est à l'extérieur avec ces frères et cousins. Elle me dit qu'il me rappellera et coupe la communication. Emmett me téléphone dans les minutes suivante et nous discutons un peu, il s'excuse de son comportement, me disant que c'est due au stresse que lui procurait l'ouverture d'un nouveau gym et me remercie de lui avoir fait le prêt. Nous nous donnons rendez-vous à mon retour à Seattle, lui devrait arriver une journée avant moi. Il me dit que je lui manque. C'est la première fois que Emmett me dis une chose comme celle-ci, je ne réponds rien.

Ça faisait à peine trois minutes que j'étais de retour à l'appartement quand Emmett a débarqué dans mon salon, il a du me voir quand je suis passé devant son appartement. Nous n'avons pas échangé un mot qu'il m'a pris dans ses bras et m'a apporté à ma chambre. Nous avons passé la nuit à « rattraper » le temps que nous avons été loin l'un de l'autre et régler les conflits. Quoique c'est un comportement étrange, même venant de lui, surtout si on prend en considération tout ce qui c'est passé dans le dernier deux mois environ. Heureusement que j'ai décidé de revenir une journée plus tôt qu'à mon habitude car je ne sais pas comment j'aurais pu survivre à ma première journée de cours avec seulement quelques heures de sommeil.

* * *

* Tout s'qui : est un plat facile à faire, on fait quelque chose à tout s'qui(tout se qui) reste.

_**Le lifting le moins cher,**_

_**Le rire !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Chapitre huit**_

**Bella**

Je regarde fixement Miss Blondasse et Aro alternativement. Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je fixe finalement mon regard dans celui de mon frère, lui demandant silencieusement de me sortir d'ici avant que je fasse une chose que je pourrais peut-être regretter. Jake me fait un signe de tête et me prends par le coude m'obligeant ainsi à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Je monte sur le siège passager et nous roulons en silence, sans but. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'appartement car Billy et Rachel nous y attendent surement et je n'ai pas le goût de les voir, pas pour l'instant du moins. Quand la voiture c'est arrêter, je remarque que nous sommes à une plage quelconque, je vais m'assoir sur le sable et fixe mon regard sur les vagues.

_Flash Back (6 mois plus tôt)_

Après mon retour de La Push en janvier ma relation avec Emmett est redevenue semblable à celle que nous avions avant que débarque Miss Blondasse. Notre relation devient plus stable qu'avant, moins axé sur le sexe, nous passons plus de temps à apprendre à nous connaître et j'adore ça. Emmett m'a confié avoir fait plus que de la promotion avec Miss Blondasse, me jurant que ça ne se reproduira plus. J'ai décidé de lui donner une chance et de lui pardonner. Emmett est plus compréhensif qu'avant, surtout en ce qui concerne mes études, il ne me dit plus que je devrais changer de branche d'étude, je ne sais pas s'il accepte mon choix ou s'il s'est rendu compte que je ne changerai pas. À la fin janvier Emmett m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et ensuite il m'a demandé si je voulais être sa petite amie officiellement. J'étais tellement surprise par cette révélation que machinalement «moi aussi» et nous sommes un couple depuis.

Les mois de février à mai ont défilé sans aucun problème pour moi. Ma relation avec Emmett continue sur sa lancée, nous avons même fait quelques projets pour le congé que je vais avoir avant de commencer ma formation de quinze semaines. La formation se déroule du cinq juillet au dix-huit octobre, la cérémonie de remise des badges est le vingt-cinq octobre. Enfin bref, nous avons parlé de la possibilité d'aller passer une semaine chez une de ces tantes dans le Tennessee. En même temps, il veut me montrer à quoi à servi mon prêt. En parlant du prêt, je n'ose pas demander à Emmett quand il commencera à me rembourser, je ne suis pas à l'aise d'aborder ce sujet avec lui, surtout que nous sommes maintenant en couple. À l'école c'est tout le contraire, c'est un rush constant, les enseignants nous bombardent de test blanc pour nous préparer à ce qui s'en vient en juin. Normalement je ne m'en fais pas trop pour les examens mais cette fois-ci, je suis très stressé, si par malheur je ne passe pas un seul examen, je n'ai pas mon diplôme. Je n'ai pas passé trois ans à étudier comme une malade pour ne pas réussir. Donc plus je stresse, plus Emmett essaie de me rassurer en me disant que tout ira bien.

_Fin Flash Back_

Il y a une semaine que les examens sont terminés et j'ai eu mes résultats et je les passe tous haut la main, tout comme Jake. Demain est la remise des diplômes et tous nos invités seront présents, j'ai tellement hâte de revoir mes amis, ils m'ont tous énormément manqué et un peu inquiète car Jake et moi sommes tous deux les majors de la promotion. Donc nous ferons le fameux discours ensemble, au moins je ne serai pas seule devant tout le monde. Aro et Sulpicia ainsi que Sam et Emily seront présents, les deux hommes qui me font le plus pensé à mon père, ne serait-ce que par leur profession et amitié avec lui, n'a pas de prix pour moi. Je regarde ma montre, c'est maintenant l'heure de partir. Je monte dans mon camion avec Leah, Paul, Jared et Kim, Jake prend Rachel, Nessie et Billy, la famille Uley et la famille Volturi nous rejoindront sur place. En arrivant je cherche Emmett et je ne le trouve nulle pars. Je vais prendre ma place dans le premier rang de chaise face à la scène spécialement montée à l'extérieur pour l'occasion. Le directeur tapote le micro et se racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention ainsi demander le silence.

**Chers parents, familles et amis,**

**Chères étudiants et étudiantes,**

**Je vous remercie d'être venus si nombreux pour cette cérémonie, qui honore la promotion 2006-2007.**

**Cette cérémonie de remise de votre diplôme représente un moment infiniment joyeux, qui consacre l'ensemble de vos études menées jusque-là, et une étape vers votre avenir.**

**Il y a trois ans, je vous souhaitais la bienvenue à l'Académie Policière de Seattle, aujourd'hui je reviens vers vous pour vous féliciter de vous en être sortis, et surtout pour en être sortis diplômés.**

**En effet, notre école à une tradition d'exigence et d'excellence pour décerner son diplôme. Nombre de vos camarades ont abandonné en chemin, ce qui renforce votre mérite et démontre votre endurance et votre courage.**

**Vous avez dû relever des défis importants au niveau intellectuel, et nous sommes convaincus que vous saurez tirer parti des moyens que nous avons mis à votre disposition tout au long de votre future carrière professionnelle.**

**Je tiens également à remercier les responsables pédagogiques et administratifs pour leur engagement et leur collaboration de tous les instants.**

**Chers diplômés, je vous souhaite à tous beaucoup de succès dans vos entreprises ainsi qu'une vie remplie de bonheur. Je laisse maintenant la parole au duo, que nous appelons affectueusement, le duo Black-Swan, nos deux meilleurs élèves depuis vingt ans.** Les élèves, les invités et tous les membres de l'Académie applaudissent. Jake et moi montons sur la scène, je prends une grande inspiration, n'aimant pas que l'attention soit sur moi et nous prenons place au lutrin.

**Merci monsieur le directeur.** Jake et moi parlons en même temps, ce qui fait rire l'assistance.

**C'est un honneur et un privilège de prendre la parole, au nom des étudiants, pour prononcer le mot de la fin de cette cérémonie, qui, si elle clôt une étape importante de notre vie, reste tournée vers l'avenir. **Commençais-je le discours.

**Une cérémonie porteuse de promesse que nous nous sommes faites envers nous-mêmes et envers tous ceux qui nous entourent. Des promesses de grandeur, d'idéalisme, d'horizon, de voyage, de pays, de continents mais surtout d'accomplissements. Personnels et professionnels.** Dis ensuite Jake.

**Or que dire si ce n'est au revoir? Un au revoir en toute simplicité et en toute légèreté qui, s'il évoque un départ vers de nouveaux horizons, ne témoigne pas moins du bagage des trois dernières années passées ensemble sur les bancs d'école ou autour d'un verre. À la bibliothèque, au gym et même à Jasper Park au Canada.** Les étudiants éclatent de rire à ma dernière phrase.

**Un au revoir et un merci aux professeurs et aux mentors qui nous ont accompagnés tout au long de notre cheminement académique. Qui ont questionné nos certitudes, déconstruit nos connaissances, aiguillé nos intuitions. Aux professeurs qui ont participé au débat, l'ont alimenté, bonifié, mais qui ne l'ont surtout pas clos. Qui nous ont finalement montré que plus que la certitude, le doute encourage le développement, le dépassement et la réalisation de soi.** Ajoute Jake en me cédant la parole.

**Un au revoir à la direction, avec qui, à force de rencontres, nous avons établi un dialogue afin d'améliorer notre quotidien estudiantin, notre environnement intellectuel, notre milieu de vie académique. Un dialogue à l'image de la diversité du corps étudiant et parfois du choc des cultures.** Jake montre une photo agrandie de l'agent de la GRC, en uniforme, que nous avons rencontré. **Un au revoir au personnel de l'Académie qui, bon an mal an, garde le phare, en constitue le ciment, guide les étudiants, les conseille et les oriente à travers les méandres de l'administration qui nous pèsent parfois.** Je vois quelques enseignants me saluer de la tête.

**Un au revoir qui emporte avec lui le souvenir d'un passage à la fois long, pour certain,** Jake regarde Eddy, **et bref à l'Académie qui est devenu au fil du temps le point de convergence des idées, des couleurs et des esprits. Notre point de convergence à nous. Qui est peuplé de longues heures à la bibliothèque et de polycopiés certes,** petit rire des étudiants et enseignants. **Mais qui est surtout peuplé de rencontres, d'échanges, de dialogues, de débats, de remise en question, de doutes, de certitudes, d'échecs et de succès. Bref, de vie et d'amitiés.** Continue Jake.

**Car qu'auraient été ces trois années sans les personnes que nous avons rencontrées? Qu'aurait été la formation dans ce lieu et même les nuits blanches devant nos écrans d'ordinateur sans ces personnes qui ont habité le mouvement de la ville, l'ont construit, rythmé et animé? Ces personnes qui sont devenues au fil du temps des amis. Ces amis à qui nous disons aujourd'hui au revoir.** Dis-je.

**Un au revoir chargé de sens, mais empreint de dynamisme, de liberté et de confiance, qui nous pousse inéluctablement vers de nouvelles réalités. Des réalités originales, différentes, bigarrées. Mais dont nous sommes très certainement désormais outillés pour en affronter les contours, les formes et les défis.** Termine-t-il.

**Il ne faut pas oublier de remercier vous, familles et amis de longues dates qui nous ont soutenus et appuyées au cours des années, **je regarde Sam et Aro.** Vous êtes en partie responsable de notre réussite. J'aimerais dire que les amis sont des anges qui nous remettent sur nos pieds quand nos ailes ne savent plus voler. **Dis-je ma dernière phrase en regardant Jacob et mes amis de La Push. Cette phrase a plus de sens pour moi que tout le reste du discours.

**À vous tous, à nous tous, nous nous disons au revoir. Mais nous nous disons surtout, ce n'est qu'un au revoir. **Jake et moi parlons en même temps.** Félicitations à nous, promotions 2006-2007.** Les étudiants se lèvent et lancent leurs toques de finissants en l'air.

Après la cérémonie, Jake et moi allons rejoindre nos invités et nous allons prendre place à la table qui nous est désignés. Je m'assieds entre Aro et Sam qui me félicitent chaleureusement pour avoir été l'une des majors. Le repas se passe bien, je discute avec Aro qui m'annonce qu'il va avoir trois recrues au service de police de Forks. J'attends impatiemment qu'il me nomme les heureux élus, ce qui fait rire Sam et Aro. Aro décide finalement de me dire que Edward Cullen est l'un des choisis, en ce qui concerne les deux autres, ce sera le fameux duo Black-Swan. Je serre Aro dans mes bras, je le remercie de m'offrir l'opportunité de faire ma formation dans la ville de mon père. Il me dit aussi qu'il sera mon superviseur, ce qui veut dire que je vais travailler avec lui ainsi que Sam. Une chose me chiffonne tout de même, pourquoi Eddy vient aussi à Forks? Pourquoi il ne reste pas dans sa ville, avec sa famille? Je mets ces questions de côté pour l'instant et j'écoute Aro annoncer la nouvelle à Jake qui est dans un état que je qualifierais près de la jubilation. Durant la soirée, Will fait son apparition et m'amène un peu à l'écart, Aro qui doit surement avoir eu connaissance de l'entrée de Will, vient nous rejoindre et écoute la conversation.

**Bella, il faut que tu viennes avec moi,** me dit Will.

**Pourquoi? **Demandais-je plus durement que j'aurais voulu.

**Emmett a eu un accident et je t'amène à l'hôpital**, me répond Will.

**Je viens avec toi**, me dit Aro qui dépose une main sur mon épaule.

Je vois Aro se diriger vers notre groupe et d'après les réactions il doit leur dire ce qui se passe. Je rejoins Aro et nous nous dirigeons vers sa voiture. Il conduit rapidement en direction de l'hôpital ou à ma plus grande surprise Blondasse est là, avec les parents et l'autre frère d'Emmett. Will va dire quelque chose à l'oreille de sa mère. Elle se dirige vers nous, serrant la main d'Aro et m'ignore totalement. Aro discute avec la mère d'Emmett et lui fait dire ce qui s'est passé pour qu'Emmett se retrouve ici. Elle lui dit qu'Emmett était à la maison familiale en après-midi pour leur annoncer ces fiançailles avec la belle et richissime Rosalie Hale. Pendant le repas, Emmett s'est levé en disant qu'il devait partir, qu'il était attendu à une cérémonie quelconque. D'après ce que Rosalie a dit, elle était occupée à lui faire une _gâterie_ quand l'accident a eu lieu.

Je suis sans voix. Miss Blondasse qui s'est approché de nous me regarde avec un regard plein de dédain, Aro à l'air tout aussi stupéfait que moi, j'entends quelqu'un prendre une respiration de surprise, je me tourne et voix Jacob, les yeux pleins de fureur. Je regarde fixement Miss Blondasse et Aro alternativement. Je ne veux pas et ne peux pas croire ce que je viens d'entendre. Je fixe finalement mon regard dans celui de mon frère, lui demandant silencieusement de me sortir d'ici avant que je fasse une chose que je pourrais peut-être regretter. Jake me fait un signe de tête et me prends par le coude m'obligeant ainsi à le suivre jusqu'à sa voiture. Je monte sur le siège passager et nous roulons en silence, sans but. Nous ne pouvons pas aller à l'appartement car Billy et Rachel nous y attendent surement et je n'ai pas le goût de les voir, pas pour l'instant du moins. Quand la voiture c'est arrêter, je remarque que nous sommes à une plage quelconque, je vais m'assoir sur le sable et fixe mon regard sur les vagues, essayant de savoir où je me suis tellement trompé.

Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai été comme ça, je suis revenue à la réalité pour voir Will qui me donnait un sourire triste. Je ne sais pas si je dois être en colère contre lui ou le remercier de m'avoir permis de découvrir la vérité. C'est lui qui parle en premier, s'excusant pour ce qu'il a fait, il me dit que ça fait un certain temps qu'il souhaite me le dire mais qu'il ne savait pas comment me le dire. Je ne lui dis rien, que peut-on dire de toute façon? Il n'a rien à dire, surtout pas au frère de l'homme que vous pensiez aimer et que ce dernier vous trompe depuis longtemps. Après quelques minutes de silence il me demande la raison pour laquelle j'ai accepté de leur prêter une telle somme? Je réponds que c'est la somme qu'Emmett m'a dit qu'il avait besoin, Will m'apprend que le montant était de cinquante milles et non cent. Je fixe Will stupéfaite me demandant ce qu'ils ont fait du surplus. Est-ce que je veux vraiment connaître la réponse? Oui, mais pas ce soir. Je dis finalement à Will qu'on se parlera une autrefois, je demande à Jake de me ramener à la maison, demain nous retournons à La Push et je n'ai pas l'intention de revenir ici, dans cette ville, sauf par obligation.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Emmett**

Couché dans un lit d'hôpital, seul avec mes remords, je me demande, pour la centième fois, pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça à une fille comme elle. J'aimerais dire que ma rencontre avec Isabella, non Bella Swan fut un agréable hasard du destin ou de la vie. Mais ce serait un mensonge, il a été décidé que je devais me lier d'amitié avec cette jeune femme et la faire tomber amoureuse de moi.

J'ai toujours été un peu a part du reste de ma famille, dans le sens qu'étant un enfant illégitime n'est pas toujours facile de se faire une place dans une famille. Ma mère a trompé mon père pendant des années et elle a malheureusement tombée enceinte. Mon géniteur n'a jamais rien voulu savoir de moi et Joseph McCarthy a permis à ma mère de me donner son nom. Car dans notre monde, celui de la haute société, ce n'était pas très bien vu. Will est le seul qui m'a toujours accepté, il n'a jamais mis de barrière entre nous, pour lui je suis son petit frère un point c'est tout. Mais pour James, c'est tout à fait différent, il ne m'a jamais apprécié, il m'a toujours dit que je suis la cause des constantes disputes de ses parents.

Il y a un peu plus de trois ans, un ami de James est venu me voir et il m'a demandé ce que je serais prêt à faire pour que James m'accepte finalement dans la famille. Je me souviens de lui avoir répondu que je ferais n'importe quoi. Il m'a sourit et il m'a parlé de cette fille de Forks, qui venait étudier à Seattle et qu'elle allait emménager dans mon immeuble. Il m'a dit qu'elle se nommait Isabella Swan et qu'il serait bien que je garde un œil sur elle. Je me suis dit qu'il n'y avait rien de mal à ça.

Quand je lui ai dit qu'elle avait emménagé, il m'a conseillé de me lier d'amitié avec elle, encore une fois, je n'y ai rien vu de mal. Du peu que j'avais vu d'elle, elle me paraissait d'être une fille bien. Il a fallu quelques mois avant qu'on se rencontre officiellement. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle soit ce genre de fille. Le genre de fille aimable, drôle, gentille, compréhensive, amical, belle et plein d'autre chose. Il a été facile de développer un béguin pour Isabella, je ne pouvais pas m'impliquer d'avantage avec elle, elle était encore mineur et je ne voulais pas de problème avec la justice. La famille en avait déjà plein les bras avec James et toutes ces frasques.

L'ami de mon frère est venu me voir un soir et il m'a demandé comment se déroulait notre plan. Je lui ai alors dit tout ce que je savais, j'ai même parlé du béguin qu'elle avait pour moi. Il a éclaté de rire et il m'a dit d'y aller à fond et de profiter de ma jeunesse.

Entre temps, Will m'a parlé d'une discussion qu'il avait eu avec Jacob, le meilleur ami d'Isabella sur le manque de centre d'entraiment dans sa région. Après une légère étude de marché, nous avons décidé d'approfondir les recherches car Forks serait un endroit idéal pour ouvrir un autre gym.

Nous avons ouvert le gym et l'ami de James, est encore une fois venu me voir et m'a demandé d'approfondir ma relation avec Isabella. Ne voulant plus baiser Rachel car elle était tombé amoureuse de moi, il m'a été facile de décider qu'Isabella serait un bon plan cul. J'ai passé quelques temps avec Kim, une amie d'Isabella. Kim fut pour moi une véritable source d'information sur celle que je voulais baiser, mais étant un homme avec des besoins, je me suis un peu amusé avec elle avant de me concentrer sur Isabella. Pendant le peu de temps que j'ai passé avec Kim, j'ai bien vue qu'Isabella était jalouse, ce qui faciliterait ce que je devais faire.

J'ai finalement mis Isabella dans mon lit, ou plutôt dans le sien et bordel que j'y ai pris mon pied. Elle n'a pas l'air de ça mais elle est une vraie tigresse au lit. Quand Isabella m'a demandé de l'accompagner au mariage d'un couple à la réserve, j'ai un peu hésité, mais je me suis rapidement repris en me disant que je pouvais y aller en tant qu'ami spécial. J'ai été plus que surpris de voir Rachel, mon ancien plan cul que j'avais revu un soir, quelques semaines au par avant.

J'ai appris des choses sur Isabella qui m'ont vraiment surpris. Je savais qu'elle était orpheline mais je ne savais pas qu'elle était plus riche que la famille McCarthy. Je pensais que j'avais réussi à la mettre dans ma poche. Kim m'avait dit des choses, mais pas avec autant de détail et je dois avouer que je ne l'ai pas réellement cru, car Kim était jalouse d'Isabella et maintenant j'en comprends la raison.

J'ai poursuivit ma relation avec Isabella et j'ai même réussi à lui faire passer un été à Seattle. J'ai essayé de lui faire changer de métier, me disant qu'elle serait parfaite pour nous aider avec la gestion des centres, je me suis dit que si elle le faisait, j'allais lui offrir des parts et ainsi, nous aurions un plus gros financements, mais Isabella à une tête de cochon, elle n'a pas voulu m'écouter. J'ai bien remarqué qu'elle s'éloignait un peu, j'ai alors décidé de la présenter à la famille. J'ai dit à mes parents qu'elle était une étudiante qui travaillait dans un bar pour subvenir à ces besoins, ce qui a eu l'effet escompté sur ma mère.

Quand Will a proposé à Isabella de devenir porte parole pour nos centres, j'ai refusé car je ne voulais pas qu'elle soit trop impliquée avec mon frère. Pas que j'avais peur qu'il essaie de me la « voler», je savais que Will l'appréciait et ce n'est pas une bonne chose quand t'impliques ton plan cul avec la famille. J'ai donc trouvé un mannequin qui a accepté de faire la promotion, la belle et plantureuse Rosalie Hale. En moins d'une semaine, je couchais déjà avec elle.

Ma relation avec Isabella ne s'est pas améliorée et je ne peux pas mettre le blâme sur elle, je sais que c'est moi qui m'éloignais et quand j'ai voulu y mettre un terme, l'ami de James m'a brutalement fait comprendre que je devais poursuivre le plan et que je pourrai la laisser tomber quand il l'aura décidé. J'aurais dû demander en quoi consistait réellement le plan, j'aurais dû poser plus de question, mais je ne l'ai pas fait.

J'ai continué de voir Isabella sur une base régulière et quand Rosalie me posait des questions, je lui disais que c'était Isabella qui ne me lâchait pas, qu'elle n'acceptait pas de me voir avec une autre. Même si j'avais voulu lui dire la vérité, qu'aurais-je dit ? Je baise avec elle car ça fait partie d'un plan.

Le gym de Seattle et de Forks allait très bien et nous en étions content. Nous parlions d'ouvrir un nouveau gym dans le Tennessee et d'y engager les membres de notre famille. Quelle belle idée, le problème est que nous n'avions pas les fonds nécessaires. Après s'être fait refuser un prêt à la banque et que les parents nous ont envoyé chier, j'ai voulu me calmer en baisant sauvagement avec Isabella mais elle n'était pas là. J'ai réussi à la rejoindre pour apprendre qu'elle était à l'extérieur du pays pour quasiment un mois. J'étais tellement fâché que je l'ai envoyé chier. C'est là, avec l'aide de Dimitri l'ami de James, que j'ai eu l'idée d'emprunter l'argent à Isabella. Elle ne me le refuserait pas, j'étais certain qu'elle était amoureuse de moi. Elle a un peu hésité au début mais elle a fini par accepter, c'est pourquoi j'étais un peu sous le choc quand elle a dit qu'il fallait passer par son avocate, moi qui pensait qu'elle me faisait confiance. J'ai signé les documents sans les lire, contrairement à Will. Après avoir signé les documents, Will m'a simplement dit que ça allait me coûter cher.

Dimitri m'a clairement fait comprendre qu'il fallait que je reprenne les choses en mains et qu'il ne fallait pas qu'Isabella m'échappe. C'est pour cette raison que je lui ai dit que je l'aimais. D'après sa réaction, je savais qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que je lui dise quelque chose comme ça, mais ces quelques mots ont eu l'effet escompté. La relation est devenue plus stable et elle était moins sur ces gardes en ma présence.

Isabella a finalement terminé ces cours et elle a réussi haut la main, elle est même major de sa promotion. Malgré que je profite d'elle, je suis très fier d'elle, elle a travaillé fort pour être ou elle est. J'avais prévu me rendre à la remise des diplômes et de lui avouer toute la vérité après la soirée, mais cet après-midi Rosalie m'a dit que nous devions nous rendre chez ma mère pour lui apprendre les deux bonnes nouvelles, avec tout ça, j'ai totalement oublié la remise des diplômes. C'est pendant le repas que Will m'a demandé comment Bella a pris la nouvelle de notre rupture que je me suis souvenue d'elle.

J'ai voulu me rendre directement à l'académie, mais Rosalie m'a demandé de la déposer chez moi, je ne pouvais quand même pas lui refuser. Dans la voiture Rosalie m'a dit que j'avais l'air tendue et elle m'a offert ces services pour me détendre. J'ai accepté, au fond je ne suis qu'un homme, je ne peux refuser une fellation. Nous avons eu un accident car pour une raison qui m'échappe, mes freins n'ont pas fonctionné et l'accélérateur a collé au fond, résultat, j'ai fait un accident. J'ai des côtes de cassé, dislocation de la mâchoire et un bras cassé.

Will est venue me voir un peu plus tôt et il m'a dit qu'il allait chercher Bella, il pense que je lui dois la vérité, et je suis là, seul dans ma chambre, avec mes remords pour ce que j'ai fait à Isabella Swan, une merveilleuse jeune femme qui mérite bien plus qu'un homme comme moi. Il y a une frappe à ma porte, je n'ose pas regarder qui est là, de peur que se soit Bella. Au lieu d'être elle, c'est James qui me félicite pour ce que j'ai fait, il me raconte comment Bella a réagi quand maman a raconté ce qui m'est arrivé. Il est déçu qu'elle n'ait pas dite que Rosalie est enceinte. Il rit franchement en me disant que le grand con qui est toujours avec Bella l'a amené loin de l'hôpital, il dit qu'elle n'a pas pleuré mais pas loin. Il me félicite encore une fois et il ajoute que maintenant il est vengé.

Je ferme les yeux le plus fort que je peux et j'essaie de faire taire mes remords, ce qui ne fonctionne pas du tout. Rosalie vient me voir, je n'ouvre pas les yeux, elle me dit que tout ira bien maintenant que nous sommes débarrassés de la petite conne qui était entre nous. Je laisse une unique larme couler, cette seule larme contient toute la culpabilité que je ressens. Couché dans un lit d'hôpital, seul avec mes remords, je me demande, pour la centième fois, pourquoi j'ai accepté de faire ça à une fille comme elle.

Je me réveille en sursaut, quelqu'un vient de me frapper à l'épaule. Je repère facilement la personne qui m'a fait ça, je découvre un gars, début vingtaine. Je n'ai pas le temps de réagir qu'il me frappe au visage, il me dit que je mérite ce qu'il m'arrive et que si un jour je croise Bella, je dois faire demi-tour, changer de trottoir ou même de l'ignorer totalement. Il ajoute que je lui ai fait assez de mal comme c'est là et que si j'en ajoute, il dévoilera à Bella que je n'ai jamais été sincère avec elle et ce depuis le début, il me dit qu'il a les preuves de ce qu'il avance et qu'il ne se gênera pas de les utiliser. Il me frappe encore une fois et il me laisse seul, me demandant dans combien de temps Jacob viendra me voir, j'espère avoir la capacité de me défendre car avec lui ça ne sera pas que seulement quelques coups de poing. Il m'a averti une fois que si je faisais du mal à sa sœur que je paierais. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai la chienne de quelqu'un. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'à partir de maintenant, il a le droit de se promener avec une arme chargée en toute légalité.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Edward**

Mon père pense que Bella me tombera dans les bras quand elle découvrira tous les mensonges qu'Emmett, le mammouth, lui a dit et fait vivre. Pour ma part je ne le crois pas, je suis toujours invisible pour elle, elle ne me parle pas, ne me regarde pas et elle a même changé de place durant les cours. Ce qui fait que je suis désormais assit près de Jacob, ce qui n'est pas aussi agréable que d'être près de Bella.

J'ai essayé de savoir ce qu'avait fait mon père pour provoquer une telle colère de ma belle lorsqu'elle a appris qui était mon père lors de notre séjour en dehors du pays. Il m'a dit qu'il n'a absolument rien fait contre elle, qu'il l'a rencontré lors de la lecture des volontés de son père, ce qui doit surement l'avoir traumatisé et que c'est plus facile d'accuser une personne comme lui que quelqu'un d'autre. Personnellement, j'ai de la difficulté à croire ce qu'il avance mais d'un autre côté, qui suis-je pour le contredire?

C'est finalement la journée de la remise des diplômes et mon père m'a dit qu'il ne manquerait pas ça pour rien au monde. Je n'ai pas dit à mon père que Bella et Jacob sont les majors de notre promotion, je sais qu'il ne sera pas content qu'elle ait si bien réussie, pour lui, le rôle d'une femme est à la maison, à élever les enfants. J'ai longtemps partagé cette opinion, mais j'ai regardé évolué Bella durant les trois dernières années et je peux garantir qu'elle est vraiment et sera vraiment plus heureuse d'avoir une carrière que d'être enfermé dans un manoir luxueux.

Mon père m'a inculqué ses idées bien précises sur le rôle d'une femme en société. La femme ne doit pas être sur le marché du travail, car son travail est d'élever les enfants selon les convictions de l'homme. Quand les enfants son majeurs, elle peut travailler si le mari est d'accord. La femme doit savoir cuisiner, même si il y a une cuisinière dans la maison. La femme doit toujours être à son meilleur, du matin à son réveil à son coucher le soir. Une femme doit savoir se tenir en société, ne jamais contredire son époux et surtout ne jamais rien faire qui va à l'encontre des mœurs. Une femme doit toujours être bien habillée, car on ne sait jamais quand quelqu'un viendra à la maison. Une femme doit porter des tenues légères la nuit, pour être sexy et excitante pour son homme.

Bella m'a fait découvrir que tout ce que mon père m'a appris est un pur mensonge. Une femme peut, si elle le veut, travailler et avoir une carrière et être heureuse. Qu'une femme à le droit à son opinion et ces convictions sans que se soient nécessairement mal vues en société. Elle m'a aussi fait découvrir qu'une femme peut avoir des mœurs un peu plus légères sans être infidèle lorsqu'elle est en couple. J'ai vu Bella à son réveil quand nous étions à Jasper et je peux garantir qu'elle est magnifique sans être coiffé à la perfection, sans maquillage. J'ai vue Bella dans un pantalon de jogging défraichit et trop grand pour elle avec un t-shirt d'un vieux groupe de musique qui avait des trous. Pas vraiment ce que je m'attendais d'une femme mais bon Dieu qu'elle était belle. J'ai alors décidé que jamais je ne lui demanderais de changer ce qu'elle est pour moi et ce, même si ça va contre tout ce que mon père pense et dit. Je veux une femme heureuse et épanouie, pas d'une coquille vide comme ma mère.

Quand le directeur a appelé le duo pour faire le discours, j'ai vu mon père se raidir, et ma mère avoir un petit sourire qu'elle a rapidement caché. Leurs discours en est un commun, rien de bien spécial. De toute façon, comment peut-on être original lors d'un discours de graduation, c'est presque impossible, sauf si le lauréat parle de sa vie personnelle. Ce qui n'est pas toujours possible, surtout pas quand ils sont deux à faire le discours, même si ils ont beaucoup de vécu ensemble. Enfin bref, j'ai remarqué l'absence du mammouth, je me demande ce qui a pu le retenir loin de la cérémonie.

La cérémonie se termine et nous allons tous nous assoir pour le repas, évidemment, mon père s'est arrangé pour que nous ayons la table près de celle de Bella et Jacob avec leurs invités. Je peux dire qu'il y a une grande quantité de la meute de chiens de la réserve qu'elle aime tant. Un couple se distingue des autres, ils sont blancs et d'après l'accent léger qu'ils ont, ils ne sont pas originaires des États-Unis. J'écoute ce qui se dit à la table voisine quand l'homme blanc dit à Bella que trois personnes feront leurs formations à Forks. C'est sans surprise que mon nom est dit, mon père m'a dit que c'est là que j'irais, Jacob et Bella seront aussi présents. Mon père qui écoute lui aussi la conversation me dit que l'homme se nomme Aro Volturi, inspecteur en chef à Forks et que malgré tout ce qu'il a essayé, il n'a pas réussi à « acheter » ma place auprès d'Aro. J'apprends aussi que Bella passera une partie de sa formation avec Aro.

Quand Bella a quitté la soirée, je l'ai suivis jusqu'à l'hôpital, pas pour faire un mouvement envers Bella, simplement pour savoir ce qui ce passe et comment Bella va réagir. Mon cœur, hé oui j'en ai un, c'est déchiré quand j'ai vu son regard emplit de tristesse. J'aurais aimé la serrer dans mes bras, mais je sais que ce n'est surtout pas le moment. Malgré ce que mon père pense et dit, Bella n'est pas le genre de fille qui tombera amoureuse de moi simplement parce qu'elle découvre que son copain l'a trahit. Je reste donc caché dans l'ombre, observant Bella quitté l'hôpital avec Jacob, Aro commence à parler en italien et quitte lui aussi l'hôpital après avoir regardé un homme blond, d'où je suis caché, je peux dire que l'homme n'est pas à l'aise. Je reste dans l'ombre des couloirs, je veux aller voir l'homme qui a détruit le cœur de la plus belle et aimante jeune femme qui un jour sera mienne.

Je suis resté quelques minutes dans la chambre du gros con, il n'a même pas essayé de se défendre, j'ai cru voir dans ces yeux du soulagement quand il m'a vue, ce qui est vraiment étrange. Je croise Jacob Black dans les portes de l'hôpital et je suis heureux de ne pas être l'homme qui doit lui faire face à ce moment précis. Tout en lui dégage fureur et j'avoue qu'il fait un peu peur à voir. Je retourne à ma voiture en souriant, imaginant ce que Jacob fait subir à Emmett.

_**La sagesse est la récompense,**_

_**D'une vie passée à écouter !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**Chapitre neuf**_

**Bella**

Je suis revenue à La Push le lendemain de la remise des diplômes, je ne voulais et ne pouvais pas rester dans cet endroit. J'avais besoin de me retrouver dans un endroit familier où que je savais que j'allais être bien. Ce que j'avais momentanément oublié c'est que je n'avais plus de place où demeurer à La Push, j'ai passé la première nuit dans la chambre de Jake, dans le lit du haut. Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi cette nuit-là, je me demandais ou j'allais bien pouvoir aller vivre pour le temps que dure ma formation, car voyez-vous, je n'ai fait aucune démarche pour aviser mes locataires que j'allais reprendre la maison au début juillet. Donc je ne peux prendre ma maison, je ne peux vraiment pas rester chez les Black et partager une chambre avec Jake, je ne veux pas non plus aller chez aucun de mes amis et j'oublie d'aller vivre chez Aro, il est quand même mon supérieur et évaluateur pour ma formation, même raison pour ne pas aller chez Sam. Ce serait très mal vu que je demeure chez lui. Si je ne trouve pas, j'irai vivre au motel quelque temps, j'en ai les moyens après tout.

J'ai trouvé à me loger assez rapidement, je loue une petite maison sur la réserve, elle appartient en fait au conseil qui l'a récupéré si on peut dire suite au décès d'une vieille dame, la vieille pie. Emily, Sue, Leah, Kim et la mère de Jared m'ont aidé à la nettoyer de fond en comble. Billy, Emily, Sue et madame Mahan m'ont fourni tout ce que je pouvais avoir besoin pour la maison, j'aurais pu tout acheter mais ils m'ont tous dit que je le ferai quand j'aurai un « vrai » toit à moi, pas une vieille cabane comme ça. Je suis tout de même bien dans cette petite maison, j'ai finalement ce que j'ai besoin, un endroit tranquille où je peux vivre et cuver ma peine.

Les deux semaines de congé avant que la formation commence ont passé rapidement, plus que je ne m'y attendais à vrai dire. J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Kim, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait fait ce qu'elle a fait avec Emmett par jalousie, comme m'avait dit Emily il y a de ça un plus d'un an. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison de sa jalousie, elle m'a tout dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur contre moi. Elle m'a dit des choses qui remontait à quand je l'ai rencontré à mon arrivée à l'école ici sur la réserve. Tant qu'à avoir une conversation à cœur ouvert, j'ai dit à Kim tout ce que je pensais, ensuite je me suis permis de lui dire que je ne lui en voulais pas, nous étions jeunes et nous avons réagi comme on pensait, même si ce n'était pas la meilleure façon de faire. J'ai passé un peu de temps avec Leah, mais pas beaucoup plus qu'une ou deux soirées, je n'en peux plus de voir tout le monde heureux, ça m'en lève le cœur. En parlant de gens heureux, Jake agis étrangement avec moi, je lui ai demandé à plusieurs reprises quel était le problème, il n'a rien dit.

Emmett m'a téléphoné à deux reprises depuis que je suis partie de Seattle, je n'ai pas répondu à ces appelles, je n'ai juste pas envie de savoir ce qu'il a à me dire. Will aussi m'a téléphoné, selon son message, il veut me parler du prêt que je leur ai fait, à ça aussi je ne suis pas prête à faire face pour l'instant. Quelques jours, peut-être une semaine après être revenue à la réserve, j'ai été faire un tour au McCarthy's gym, pour me défouler, me défoncer, me redonner une dose d'énergie. À ma plus grande surprise c'est Emmett qui est à l'accueil, sur le coup, j'ai eu envie de partir, mais en le regardant bien, j'ai décidé de rester. Je me suis retenue pour ne pas éclater de rire. Je sais maintenant pourquoi Jake est si étrange avec moi. Emmett a les deux yeux noirs, il a une contusion sur le côté droit du visage et il a de la difficulté à se tenir droit. Je vais faire mon parcours d'entrainement, Emmett ne m'approche pas, à vrai dire il a disparu je ne sais où et ça fait bien mon bonheur. Je retourne à la maison après une heure trente et en route je me promets d'aller parler à Jake, juste pour qu'il me confirme ce que je pense. Jake ne m'a pas avoué que c'est lui qui a donné du poing à Emmett, mais il n'a pas dit que ce n'était pas lui non plus. Il n'a pas besoin de me l'avouer, je sais pertinemment bien que c'est lui qui lui a refait le portrait. Une part de moi est heureuse de ça, une autre est un peu en colère contre lui, car si Emmett avait porté plainte, il n'aurait pas pu faire la formation. Il n'en reste pas moins que je vais devoir le remercier pour l'avoir fait à ma place.

Aujourd'hui est LA journée de toutes les journées. Dans exactement trois heures je vais me rendre au commissariat de Forks où l'on me donnera mon uniforme, mon arme, mon badge temporaire, mes bottes, ma plaque, ma matraque, mes menottes et ma casquette, que je vais porter juste les jours de pluie, comme faisait mon père. Ce qui risque d'être régulier en raison des nombreux jours de pluie qu'il y a dans cette ville. Enfin oublions la température, il n'en reste pas moins qu'il est quatre heures du matin et je n'arrive plus à dormir. Je me lève, me change et je vais courir, restant sur le bord de la rue principale, juste au cas où il m'arriverait quelque chose. Je cours à un rythme assez lent, pour moi, pendant une heure, je retourne à la maison, prends une douche chaude, espérant me détendre. Je m'habille et essaie de manger un peu. À six heures quinze je vais chercher Jake et je peux dire que d'après son apparence, il n'a pas dormi beaucoup lui non plus. Nous faisons le trajet en silence.

En arrivant nous sommes accueilli par Aro qui nous amène au vestiaire et nous remet nos uniformes et nous demande de nous changer. Jake me fait rire en demandant ou est le vestiaire des femmes, comme si il s'attendait qu'il y en ait un. Aro ouvre la porte et dit que c'est là, Jake me pousse à l'intérieur et je l'entends demander ou est celui des hommes, Aro ouvre la porte encore une fois et répète que c'est là. Je rassure Jake en lui disant qu'il n'aura pas le temps de voir beaucoup. Je me suis mis un t-shirt blanc que je garde sous ma chemise, mon père le faisait toujours donc j'ai décidé de le faire moi aussi. Chose que j'avais oubliée, c'est que Eddy sera présent ce matin et qui m'est revenue en mémoire quand je l'ai vue, torse nu et en boxer, avec le visage de Homer Simpson dessus, dans le vestiaire. D'après la couleur de son visage je peux garantir qu'il est plus gêné que moi, Jake éclate de rire et lui dit qu'il avait les mêmes quand il avait dix ans. Je me change rapidement et je vais rejoindre Aro qui nous attend dans son bureau, pour nous remettre notre matériel. Je place l'étui de mon arme dans ma ceinture, ma matraque est à sa place le long de ma jambe droite et mes menottes dans le milieu de ma ceinture, dans mon dos. Mon badge à la poche avant gauche de ma chemise et je suis prête pour ma journée. Aro nous donne nos affectations pour la journée, Eddy va passer la journée avec le chef, Jake patrouille avec Sam et moi je suis avec Aro, qui a justement une enquête en cours.

Ma première journée passe rapidement et j'ai adoré, je ne sais pas si c'est le fait que j'ai travaillé avec un homme qui aime son travail et que ça se ressent. Ma première semaine a passé rapidement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle venait de commencer que j'apprends qu'à partir de demain, qui est samedi, je commence la patrouille avec un policier que je ne connais pas. J'espère que la semaine de patrouille passera aussi rapidement que mes cinq jours avec Aro. Et bien non, il n'y a rien d'amusant de patrouiller à Forks. Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause des heures que j'avais mais il n'y a rien de palpitant dans la ville de minuit à huit heures du matin. Dans toute la semaine nous avons amené un homme dans la cellule de « dégrisement » et donné une contravention. J'ai bue une tonne de café durant mes deux premières nuits, je n'arrivais pas à bien dormir dans la journée, mais ma troisième journée, j'ai dormi comme un bébé, j'étais tellement épuisé. Jake pour sa deuxième semaine il a travaillé avec Aro, Eddy est resté avec le chef. Pour la troisième semaine j'ai enfin eu la chance de patrouiller avec Sam, de jour à La Push. Je dis enfin car Jake m'a tellement parlé de son expérience que j'en étais presque jalouse. C'est maintenant au tour de Jake de patrouiller de nuit, j'ai presque pitié de lui, j'ai bien dit presque. C'est tellement ennuyeux. Pour la quatrième semaine j'ai travaillé avec Aro, petite semaine tranquille, nous avons été prendre une plainte et fait l'interrogatoire du supposé suspect et ensuite remplir les rapports. Jake à été avec le chef pour la première fois et Eddy a fait sa première patrouille, celle de nuit. Enfin il quitte le commissariat, j'ai pensé que la petite merde avait payé pour ne pas sortir de là. La cinquième semaine ressemble en tout point à la semaine d'avant, sauf pour notre cher Eddy qui patrouille avec Sam et je sais que Sam va tout faire pour le faire suer, pour une raison que j'ignore, mais pas pour longtemps, Sam n'apprécie pas Eddy.

Enfin la sixième semaine et c'est mon tour de travailler avec le chef, lui par contre n'a vraiment pas l'air heureux de me voir devant lui, il me donne un petit sourire qui ne me dis rien de bon. Jake patrouille avec Sam, j'ai hâte de savoir ce que Sam à fait à Eddy car après sa première journée, la petite merde voulait changer de place avec moi. Et Eddy est avec Aro, il revient entre les quatre murs de cet endroit, j'aime l'endroit mais c'est tellement plus palpitant d'être dehors. Septième et dernière semaine où nous sommes surveillés, à partir de la semaine prochaine nous travaillons en équipe entre-nous ou seule. Jake patrouille de nuit et Eddy la merde est avec Aro. Je vous jure, la petite merde puante passe plus de temps assis sur une chaise que dans une voiture. La dernière journée de la septième semaine, le chef me demande d'aller chercher un dossier, ce que je fais, je le dépose devant lui et attend de voir ce qu'il va me demander ensuite, surement un café encore.

**\- Assis Swan,** m'ordonne le chef. **Aujourd'hui nous allons travailler sur des cas non résolue,** je me demande s'il y en a beaucoup des cas non résolue dans cette ville.** Nous allons commencer par celui-ci. Lie-le et dis-moi ce que tu en penses.**

Je prends le dossier et l'ouvre et la première chose que je vois sont les photos de mon père, la tête sur mes genoux. J'avale la boule qui s'est logé dans ma gorge et lie et relie le dossier à maintes reprises. Je lie et relie le témoignage que j'ai donné à Sam et Aro à l'époque. Je lie et surtout revit ce qui s'est passé. Après je ne sais combien de temps je referme le dossier, me demandant comment se fait-il que ce dossier soit classé non résolu, quelqu'un a été arrêté. Je regarde le chef droit dans les yeux.

**\- Je ne peux pas travailler sur ce cas chef,** dis-je froide et détachée de mes émotions.

**\- Pourquoi?** Demande le chef souriant.

**\- Je ne peux travailler sur ce dossier car je suis un des témoins principaux de cette affaire,** lui crachais-je froidement.

**\- Pour qui te prends-tu?** Me demande-t-il les dents serrées.

Je me lève et j'ouvre la porte du bureau, je veux que quelqu'un m'entende.

**\- Je suis Isabella Marie Swan, fille de feu Charles Anthony Swan, appeler Charlie, et je ne peux et ne veux pas travailler sur le dossier du meurtre ''non résolu'' de mon père,** crachais-je assez fort et la porte de Aro s'ouvre.

Aro fait irruption dans le bureau du chef, il me pousse à l'extérieur et ferme la porte. Tout le monde dans le commissariat entend le chef se faire passer un savon par Aro qui ne laisse pas le temps à l'autre homme de répondre quoique se soit. Quand Aro sort du bureau le chef me dit que je ne serai jamais policière à Forks. Je le regarde froidement et n'ajoute rien. Il me dit de retourner chez moi et qu'il ne veut plus me voir près de lui. Je fais ce qui m'a été demandé et Eddy me donne un regard de reproche. L'espèce de lèche cul a le culot de me rejoindre au vestiaire et de me faire la morale sur ma façon d'agir et de parler au chef. Une chance que c'est Aro qui évalue ma formation car si c'était le chef, j'aurais royalement coulé.

Huitième semaine, enfin nous sommes laissés sans supervision, dans le sens où nous patrouillons seuls dans la voiture le jour et à deux, pour l'instant, durant la nuit. Cette semaine je patrouille de nuit avec Eddy et Jake patrouille de jour. Dans mon cas ça signifie que je vais passer cinq nuits avec Eddy, le lèche cul de service. La première nuit il m'attendait dans les vestiaires, lui déjà en uniforme, donc je me suis changé devant lui. Pour ceux qui connaissaient mon père, savent que lui arrivait à la maison habillé dans son uniforme, alors pourquoi dois-je me changer? Car je ne suis pas vraiment une policière à Forks. Enfin bref, revenons à Eddy qui prends plaisir à dévorer mon corps des yeux que j'en ai des frissons.

Durant notre patrouille nous avons discuté de tout et de rien. La deuxième nuit, je suis arrivé assez tôt pour ne pas le croiser dans le vestiaire donc je l'attendais près de la machine à café. Pendant la nuit, je lui ai demandé ces raisons d'avoir choisi cette carrière, il m'a dit qu'il allait me le dire à la fin de la semaine, je lui ai donné mes raisons et il n'a rien dit. À la troisième nuit, Eddy m'attendait avec un café et un beignet, je l'ai remercié sans y mettre beaucoup de conviction. La quatrième nuit, rien, nous avons discuté de n'importe quoi et tout c'est relativement bien passé. À la fin de la cinquième nuit il m'a dit qu'il était content d'avoir passé du temps en ma compagnie et il m'a serré dans ses bras. Je suis peut-être dans l'erreur mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a reniflé mes cheveux, je me suis dégagé de lui rapidement, ne voulant aucun contact physique avec lui.

Pour la neuvième semaine je fais toujours la patrouille de nuit, j'ai le sentiment que je vais beaucoup patrouiller de nuit car au final, c'est le chef qui décide de mes affectations même si ce n'est pas lui qui m'évalue. Enfin, je me la ferme et je fais ce qui m'est demandé, je ne suis qu'en « stage » finalement. Donc je passe la semaine avec Jake et je lui raconte ma semaine avec Eddy. Je pensais que Jake allait trouver le tout très amusant, au contraire, il ne rie pas du tout, il me dit de me méfier de lui et il me parle de ces doutes sur lui en ce qui concerne les quarante et une roses, les quarante et un chocolat et la carte livrée dans la classe. Je ne sais pas quoi dire à ce sujet, j'essaie de me souvenir et c'est vrai que je l'ai toujours trouvé étrange et il m'a fait peur durant mon été à Seattle mais par la suite je n'ai rien remarqué d'étrange. Je pense aux raisons qui font que je ne l'apprécie pas, outre son comportement bizarre. La seule raison qui me viens est qu'il est le fils d'un trou du cul, un fils de pute, un homme qui a voulu m'arnaquer, un homme qui a voulu profiter d'une jeune fille de quinze ans. C'est assez pour que je ne l'aime pas.

Dixième semaine je patrouille seule de jour et j'adore. Je n'ai aucune difficulté à faire mon travail, bien au contraire, les gens qui ont bien connu mon père et moi par le fait même, sont heureux de me voir même si je leur donne une contravention ou un avertissement. Cette semaine je patrouille que dans la ville de Forks, à ma prochaine patrouille de jour je vais répondre aux appels qui viennent de La Push et Forks. Jake est encore de nuit, il passe la semaine avec Eddy.

Onzième semaine et je suis de retour à la patrouille de nuit et pour mon plus grand malheur je suis, encore une fois, jumelé avec Eddy. La première nuit a été un vrai charme, ce que je veux dire par-là, Eddy ne m'a pas parlé, sauf en ce qui concerne les choses en lien avec notre boulot. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé durant la journée mais à la deuxième nuit, il y avait une rose sur le siège de la voiture. J'ai dit à Eddy qu'elle devait être pour lui, surement d'une admiratrice « secrète ». Et là, il me regarde droit dans les yeux, un petit sourire de con, et il me dit que la rose est pour moi et qu'elle vient d'un « admirateur » pas vraiment secret, lui. J'ai pris la rose, je me pique avec une épine, et je vais la mettre à la poubelle sous le regard ahuri d'Eddy. Je monte dans la voiture et attend que le gars se décide d'embarquer à son tour. Le matin après ma troisième nuit je découvre une enveloppe dans mon casier, comme je suis seule j'en profite pour l'ouvrir et lire ce qui se trouve à l'intérieur.

_Ma belle brune,_

_Je sais que ton ancien petit ami t'a beaucoup blessé mais ce n'est pas une raison pour me blesser comme tu le fais en refusant l'inévitable. _Hein?

_Je sais que quelque part au fond de toi tu as des sentiments pour moi. _Des sentiments de dégoût oui!

_Je t'aime depuis le jour ou je t'ai vue pour la première fois, je sais que tu es celle que le destin a mise sur ma route, n'essaie pas de combattre ce que la vie nous offre d'une façon si précise. _Il délire ou quoi?

_Je ne sais pas si tu crois aux âmes sœur, _non, _moi j'y crois, _ça ne me surprend pas de lui, _et je sais que nous sommes des âmes sœur._

_Laisse-moi te prouver et te montrer à quel point tu serais bien avec moi._

_Donne-moi une chance ma belle._

_Avec tout mon amour_

_Edward Cullen._

Il n'est vraiment pas bien, il va falloir que je mette les choses aux claires avec lui, je n'ai aucun sentiment et n'aurai jamais aucun sentiment pour lui. Il a besoin de soin, c'est évident. Eddy n'était pas présent lors de la quatrième nuit, j'ai donc patrouillé avec un agent disponible, et à vrai dire, j'étais heureuse de ne pas le voir. Lors de la dernière nuit, Eddy est présent, je fais comme si je n'avais jamais eu ou même lu sa lettre, je vais attendre à la fin de la nuit. Il me demande si j'ai reçu sa lettre et ce que j'en pense, je ne réponds rien, les seuls mots que je dis son ceux qui sont en rapport avec le travail. À la fin de la nuit, je lui redonne sa lettre et lui dit qu'il peut aller s'essuyer le cul avec, que je n'ai jamais et n'aurai jamais de sentiment pour lui. Que sa connerie d'âme sœur est pour les fillettes qui croient encore au prince charmant. De me foutre la paix et de faire son travail. Après lui avoir dit ça, je retourne à la maison, sachant qu'à partir de la semaine prochaine je vais le voir un peu moins. Nous sommes en solo, enfin. Ce qui veut dire que l'un de nous est en patrouille de nuit, un autre de jour et le troisième au bureau.

Douzième semaine, le chef ne m'aime vraiment pas, je suis encore de nuit, je commence à ressembler à un foutu vampire à travailler de nuit, des cernes foncés sous les yeux, mon teint, déjà claire, est encore plus pâle. Jake est au bureau cette semaine, le chanceux, j'aimerais bien être assise sur une chaise confortable, ça changerait du siège de la voiture. Eddy lui, est de jour, ce qui signifie que je ne le vois que le matin quand je termine et que lui commence. Une chose me chiffonne, aucun de nous n'a travaillé de soir, vous savez entre les patrouilles de jours et celle de nuit. Il y a surement une bonne raison à ça. Depuis que cette formation est commencée j'ai à peine vu mes amis et ils commencent à me manquer. Je sais que j'ai voulu m'isoler pour vivre ma peine sans voir leur bonheur mais là, il y a des limites quand même.

Treizième semaine, je suis au bureau, j'ai presque envie de faire une petite danse de la victoire, mais ce que je ne m'attendais pas, c'est que j'ai eu de la difficulté à faire ma première journée, hé oui, mon système est viré à l'envers et avouons-le, deux jours pour se remettre dans le bon sens ne sont pas beaucoup. Je n'ai pas vu le chef et c'est bien comme ça, j'ai travaillé avec Aro, oui nous sommes supposés être en solo, mais pas au bureau, il pourrait être risqué si un « novice » fait des erreurs dans certains dossiers. Donc nous sommes fortement supervisés mais nous faisons le travail seul quand même. J'adore être en compagnie de Aro, il est un très bon pédagogue, il devrait, selon moi, se diriger vers l'enseignement, il aurait beaucoup de succès.

Quatorzième semaines, le chef ne m'aime pas, savez-vous pourquoi? Je suis ENCORE une fois en patrouille de nuit. Mais comme la formation est presque terminée, je patrouille à Forks et La Push, une première pour moi depuis que je suis en solo, avant le chef ne voulait pas. Jake lui est de jour, lui aussi patrouille à la réserve mais contrairement à moi, ce n'est pas sa première fois. Ce qui fait que Eddy le lèche cul est au bureau. Il passe énormément de temps au bureau et j'ai entendu dire, vous savez les potins de bureau, enfin, j'ai entendu dire qu'il passe beaucoup de temps avec le chef dans son bureau. S'il continue sur sa lancée, il aura le nez brun notre cher Eddy. Ça lui va bien je trouve comme nom, Eddy au nez brun. Semaine tranquille, j'ai emmené quelques personnes en cellule de « dégrisement » et fais remorquer leur auto. Il y a qu'une personne que j'ai été reconduire à son domicile, je ne me sentais pas capable d'emmener le père de Jared au commissariat.

Quinzième et dernière semaine, pour terminer ma formation je suis de jour, en patrouille, Jake est de nuit et le lèche cul national, Eddy au nez brun est encore une fois au bureau. Je me contente de faire mon boulot, heureuse de ne pas être de nuit encore une fois. La semaine a passé très rapidement, me promenant entre Forks et La Push. Les quatre premières journées ont été normales. Il ne me reste que quelques heures avant que ma cinquième journée se termine. Dans quelques heures je saurai si je suis engagé à Forks, ce qui me surprendrait. Dans une semaine j'aurai le titre officiel de policière. Agent Isabella Swan, ça sonne bien. Je reçois un appel d'urgence, il faut que je me rendre à un domicile où il y a eu un ou des coups de feu. L'adresse me mène directement à La Push, j'arrive et devant moi est la maison familiale des Mahan. Je sors de l'auto et je marche vers la maison où Jared me rejoins en courant.

**\- Que fais-tu ici?** Me demande-t-il avec colère.

**\- Je suis ici car nous avons eu un appelle pour des coups de feu qui ont été tiré**, dis-je sur un ton professionnel.

**\- Retourne à ta voiture Bella, tu n'as pas affaire ici, **me dit encore une fois Jared.

**\- C'est agent Swan monsieur Mahan et je suis ici pour faire mon travail,** lui dis-je toujours sur un ton professionnel.

**\- Bella**, m'avertit-il. **Retourne à ta voiture, **dit-il lentement, essayant de me pousser.

**\- Je fais mon travail Jared. Ne m'oblige pas à te mettre en état d'arrestation pour entrave au travail d'un policier,** l'avertis-je. Il me donne un regard très froid, mais me laisse finalement passer. Il m'ouvre la porte qui est, semble-t-il fermer à clef et me suit à l'intérieur de la maison.

J'entre dans la maison et je découvre monsieur Mahan, au premier coup d'œil il s'est tiré une balle dans la tête. Je demande du renfort par ma radio et dis ce qui s'est possiblement passé. Malgré l'horreur de la scène, malgré ma certitude qu'il est décédé, je dois vérifier ces signes vitaux et donner les premiers soins. J'entends Jared qui demande aux curieux et surtout à sa famille de ne pas entrer dans la maison. Il n'a pas fallu très longtemps pour que Sam et Aro viennent me rejoindre, immédiatement suivi par les ambulanciers qui ont pris la relève pour l'emmener à l'hôpital, ou je suis certaine que son décès sera prononcé. La maison des Mahan est maintenant une scène de crime, plusieurs autres policiers viennent pour aider à sceller la « scène » et faire l'enquête, qui selon moi est inutile. Je découvre une note que monsieur Mahan a laissée pour sa famille, il explique la raison de son geste, je la montre à Aro. Nous devons interroger la famille proche de la victime, je ne me sens pas à l'aise, je suis lié à eux, ne serait-ce que par Jared. Aro me dit qu'il va m'aider, il me conseille de penser à la personne en tant que victime et non le père de mon ami. Nous conduisons la famille au petit commissariat qui est sur la réserve et l'interrogatoire commence. Évidemment ce n'est qu'une formalité. Ce que j'apprends c'est que ce n'est pas la première fois que la victime essaie, mais il a toujours été arrêté par un membre de sa famille.

Jared a remarqué que son père agissait de façon étrange ce matin, c'est pour cette raison qu'il est revenue du travail plus tôt que normalement. Nous disons à la famille qu'ils pourront retourner chez eux dans quelques jours, le temps que nous terminions notre enquête. J'offre à la famille d'aller s'installer chez moi en attendant, ce que madame Mahan accepte. Jared s'excuse de la façon dont il m'a parlé, je lui dis que ce n'est rien. Je retourne à la maison, termine l'inspection des lieux avec Sam et retourne au bureau pour faire mon rapport des évènements. Quand je remets mon rapport à qui de droit, le chef me demande dans son bureau. Le chef donne mon rapport à Eddy pour que ce dernier le lise et lui dise les erreurs que j'ai faites.

Eddy relève certaines erreurs que j'ai commises et j'ai l'étrange sentiment qu'il se fait un plaisir de me les remettre sur le nez, le chef en ajoute en disant que « Edward » a été gentil car il n'a pas relevé la faute professionnelle que j'ai faite. Je n'ai commise aucune faute professionnelle, j'ai suivi ce que j'ai appris à la lettre. Selon le chef, je n'avais pas le droit d'interroger la famille car je suis en relation avec un membre et que mon opinion est biaisée. Je sens mon sang bouillir, je ne sais pas si je vais pouvoir me retenir très longtemps. Je prends une grande respiration pour essayer, je dis bien essayer de me calmer et commence à expliquer que l'inspecteur Aro Volturi était présent à mes côtés tout le temps qu'a duré l'interrogatoire et que si ce dernier avait jugé que je n'étais pas apte à faire le rapport des évènements, il ne m'aurait pas laissé le faire. Le chef me regarde et ajoute en souriant.

**\- Nous avons besoin que de deux nouvelles recrues, l'une d'entre vous sera envoyée ailleurs. Je sais déjà qui restera et qui partira.** Je vois l'horreur dans les yeux d'Eddy et moi bien...

**\- Écoute-moi bien espèce de con, je m'en fous d'aller travailler ailleurs, au contraire, je suis contente de ne pas à avoir à servir sous tes ordres et de voir ta face de trou de cul tous les jours. Mais dis-toi bien une chose, un jour je reviendrai et je prendrai ta place, **dis-je la voix pleine de venin.

**\- Est-ce une menace?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Non. C'est une promesse,** je sors de son bureau et claque la porte, je vois Aro et Sam me sourire et me lever les pouces.

Comme Forks est une petite ville et que ce qui se passe dans le commissariat doit rester entre ces murs, toute la ville est au courant de ce que j'ai dit au chef. Plusieurs personnes me disent que j'ai bien fait et me souhaite bonne chance dans ma carrière. Personnellement, je me demande si je peux avoir une carrière, il reste que j'ai criée et traitée de nom le chef de police, je vais le savoir aujourd'hui. Car aujourd'hui est la journée de la remise officielle de nos badges permanents. Nous sommes tous en uniforme d'apparat. J'ai gardé la même liste d'invités que j'avais pour la remise des diplômes, Emmett en moins. Jared et Kim ne seront pas présents, ce qui est compréhensible. Debout sur la scène, je regarde dans la salle et je ne vois pas Aro ni Sam, pourtant Emily et Sulpicia sont présentes. Je me concentre sur ce qui se passe. Quand l'homme qui dirige l'assemblée, le gouverneur de l'État de Washington, termine son discours, je vois des hommes faire leurs apparitions, eux aussi en uniforme, se placer devant chaque étudiant. Aro se place devant moi, Sam devant Jacob et le chef devant Eddy. Aro me remets mon badge officiel et une arme, cette arme m'appartiens désormais. Après les félicitations les invités nous rejoignent sur la scène. Du coin de mon œil je vois des chefs et shérif de police se promener parmi nous. J'espère qu'un de ces hommes est ici pour moi, même si Aro m'a dit de ne pas m'en faire, que je vais trouver du travail, il m'en a même fait la promesse.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Pourquoi suis-je ici? Ah oui, j'accompagne le shérif de la ville. Il est venu à Seattle pour rencontrer un élément prometteur, selon ces dires. Je regarde la cérémonie qui se déroule sobrement, il y a environ une trentaine de personnes sur la scène, ce qui me surprend le plus c'est qu'il n'y a qu'une seule femme et c'est elle qui a l'air la plus heureuse. Enfin bref, je ne suis pas ici pour savoir qui est heureux ou pas. Je suis ici car ma mère, qui est une amie de longue date de la femme du shérif, m'a fortement recommandé pour accompagner l'homme lors de son voyage. Il aurait bien pu prendre quelqu'un qui travaille pour lui. Mais non, c'est moi qui m'y colle. Le pire dans tout ça, c'est que je ne suis même pas policier, je suis un Ranger, c'est ma mère qui travaille pour la police.

La cérémonie est terminée et le shérif se dirige vers le groupe de nouveaux policiers et il discute avec un homme, qui selon son uniforme est directeur de l'école. L'homme lui parle de « l'élément » prometteur, mais un autre homme lui dit qu'il est impossible de l'avoir car il est déjà engagé. Je regarde plus attentivement dans la même direction que le shérif de ma ville et c'est là que je le vois. Ce n'est pas possible n'est-ce pas? Non, ça ne peut pas être vrai? Que fait-il ici lui? Je serre les poings et des dents. Souhaitant que ce ne soit pas cette personne que nous soyons venus engager.

* * *

_**Ce sont les choses-mêmes que nous pensons savoir,**_

_**Qui nous empêchent d'apprendre ce que nous devrions savoir !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chapitre dix**_

**Jasper**

Je suis le shérif qui se dirige vers l'homme sur qui son regard s'est porté et je suis presque soulagé quand nous passons devant lui sans que Nathan, le shérif, ne lui porte la moindre attention. Il s'arrête au côté d'un homme grand, les cheveux aussi noirs que les plumes d'un corbeau et je dirais que d'après son uniforme il est un haut gradé, donc surement pas la personne qu'il souhaite engager.

**\- Aro Volturi,** lance d'un ton joyeux Nathan.

**\- Nathan Scott,** réponds l'homme sur le même ton. **Que fais-tu ici?** Lui demande-t-il.

**\- Je suis venu offrir un emploi à un nouveau diplômé,** dit Nathan.

**\- Si loin de ton Texas que tu adores tant? **Lui sourit Aro.

**\- J'ai entendu dire qu'il y avait un très bon « élément » et j'en ai besoin, **explique le shérif Nathan.

**\- Quel est le nom de cette personne?** Demande-t-il sérieux tout d'un coup.

**\- Un certain Edward Cullen, **annonce Nathan, la jeune fille au côté d'Aro émet un petit rire, je fronce les sourcils et le shérif donne un regard étrange à Aro.

Aro nous dirige vers Edward Cullen, le seul homme sur terre que je n'aime pas. Vous devez surement vous demander comment je le connais, surtout que nous venons de deux États très différents et très loin l'un de l'autre? La réponse est simple, la famille Cullen possède un petit ranch dans la ville de Galveston et c'est la ville ou je suis né, celle que j'habite encore avec ma famille et où je travaille. Il y a de ça quelques années, je débutais comme Ranger, Edward et son père son venu à la maison pour rencontrer mon père qui s'occupe du recrutement des Ranger. M'sieur Cullen a essayé d'acheter, oui, oui, acheter mon père pour que son fiston puisse rejoindre nos rangs. Mon père a évidemment refusé, les Cullen n'ont pas apprécié et Carlisle a poursuivi la ville en disant que mon père faisait du favoritisme. Le principal argument à avoir été dit est que mon père m'a engagé moi, son fils et qu'avant moi, il a engagé mon frère aîné. Mon frère et moi avons travaillé fort pour être accepté dans les Ranger, nous avons passé tous les tests requis, fait nos preuves et même plus encore. Mais Cullen a gagné, en partie du moins. Mon père a été suspendu temporairement et pour une période indéterminée. Mon frère et moi avons dû refaire tous les tests et classements pour prouver que nous avons été engagés pour ce que nous valons et non parce que nous sommes les fils d'un des recruteurs. Il a fallu plus d'un an pour tout compléter et tout prouver. Mon père a récupéré son emploie comme recruteur, mon frère et moi avons réintégré les rangs des Ranger. Quand tout fut terminé, Edward a décidé de ne plus être un Ranger, il voulait être policier, le p'tit con a donné toute cette merde à ma famille pour changer d'idée au bout du compte. Enfin bref, je suis ici, regardant le patron, si on veut, de ma mère discuté avec le p'tit con et son père qui, pour une fois n'a pas l'air heureux.

Après quelques minutes de conversation, le trou de cul, Carlisle Cullen, annonce que son, précieux, fils ne travaillera jamais pour notre ville ou même pour toute autre ville dans le Texas car, selon lui, son fils n'a aucune chance d'avancement. Il veut surement dire qu'il ne peut pas soudoyer qui que ce soit pour engager son fils. Carlisle ajoute que de toute façon son fils a déjà un emploi à sa hauteur. À sa hauteur? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « à sa hauteur »? La seule jeune femme qui a reçu son badge passe derrière nous.

_**\- Lèche cul,**_ dit-elle en toussant faussement.

Je me tourne pour lui donner un morceau de mon esprit, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui se dit devant les dirigeants des services de police et surtout pas quand l'un d'eux est un employeur potentiel. Je change rapidement d'avis quand je la vois entourée par Aro et deux policiers très grands et très musclés qui rit avec elle. Je réalise qu'elle connaît surement Edward vu qu'ils sont de la même promotion et de la même académie. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'il y a des choses qui ne se disent pas, je décide malgré tout de suivre ma première idée. Je me dirige vers elle et me place devant pour la regarder droit dans les yeux. Elle me regarde avec un regard intense et froid.

**\- Que puis-je faire pour vous?** Me demande-t-elle poliment, mais d'un ton froid que je qualifierais de « policier ».

**\- Le petit commentaire que tu as dit était fortement déplacé, impolie et**... Elle me coupe.

**\- Premièrement nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensembles donc vous allez me vouvoyer car le tutoiement fait très impoli. Deuxiè**... Je la coupe à mon tour.

**\- Pardon? Je ne suis pas impolie c'est... **Elle me coupe encore.

**\- Deuxièmement ce que j'ai dit concernait Eddy le lèche cul. Si vous vous êtes sentie visé ce...**

**\- Isabella Swan, ça suffit,** dit durement un homme en fauteuil roulant. Ladite Isabella baisse les yeux vers lui.

**\- Swan... Swan... Comme dans Charlie Swan?** Demande Nathan que je n'ai pas vue nous rejoindre.

**\- Oui monsieur,** lui répond la petite impertinente, très poliment tout de même.

**\- Où est-il? Je ne l'ai pas vu depuis qu'il a quitté Galveston. À vrai dire je n'ai pas eu de ces nouvelles depuis plusieurs années,** dit Nathan.

**\- Il est décédé,** répond-elle et elle se tourne vers l'homme en fauteuil qui lui donne un petit signe de tête.** Veuillez m'excuser je dois partir, je suis attendu. Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer,** dit-elle en serrant la main de Nathan avant de pousser le fauteuil vers la sortie.

Aro explique qu'Isabella est la fille de ce Charlie et que c'est un sujet qui lui est encore délicat. Nathan discute encore un peu avec Aro, je ne porte aucune attention à leur conversation, je regarde Edward et son père qui sont collés sur le chef avec qui Nathan avait discuté au début. Carlisle n'a pas l'air content de ce qu'il entend, je me demande si c'est en rapport à ce que lui dit l'autre homme. Je ris intérieurement en pensant que peut-être ils ont trouvé une chose que leur argent ne peut acheter. Un travail. Nous retournons à nos chambres, nous retournons au Texas demain et j'ai hâte. Deux jours dans cette ville est amplement de temps pour moi. Il manque quelque chose ici, il manque de verdure, il manque d'espace, comme dans toutes les « grandes » villes. Moi j'aime les petites villes où il fait bon vivre, ou il y a de la place pour bouger et où nous connaissons le nom de notre voisin.

Il n'y a pas que du bon dans les petites villes, je le sais, je l'ai appris d'une douloureuse façon. Quand j'étais au encore à l'école une nouvelle famille a emménagé et j'ai fait la rencontre de la plus belle, la plus douce et la plus gentille jeune fille que je n'avais jamais rencontrée. Nous avons développé une grande amitié qui est rapidement devenue de l'amour. J'étais certain que je ferais ma vie avec elle, que nous aurions une maison, des enfants, quelques chevaux et un gros chien. Elle a partagé ce rêve pendant quelques années, jusqu'au jour ou elle a commencé ses études. Ne vous méprenez pas, je n'ai absolument rien contre les femmes qui étudient ou même travaillent, ce que je veux dire c'est que, elle, elle a due s'éloigner pour poursuivre ses études en design de mode, elle voulait être créatrice, ce que j'ai toujours encouragé.

Quand elle a commencé ces études, on se voyait le plus souvent possible et ça fonctionnait bien, mais petit à petit nous nous sommes éloignés. J'ai alors pensé que quand elle reviendrait à la maison, tout redeviendrait comme avant. Mais non, elle n'est pas revenue dans notre ville, elle s'est installer à Houston, qui se trouve à une heure de route de la ville où j'habite et travaille, mais je faisais le trajet matin et soir, juste pour être avec elle, ne serait-ce que quelques heures par jour. Je l'ai demandé en mariage, elle a accepté et elle a immédiatement commencé à faire les dessins de sa robe. Le bonheur que j'avais alors a duré six mois. C'est là, qu'elle m'a arraché le cœur et l'a transpercé avec les talons aiguilles de sa paire de chaussures préférées. Elle m'a quitté, abandonné pour aller vivre son rêve dans la ville lumière, comme elle disait. Elle m'a accusé de la retenir, de l'empêcher de vivre sa vie. Il y a un mois et demi que Alice Brandon m'a quitté comme si je n'étais rien pour elle, elle a fait comme si nos cinq années passées ensembles n'était qu'une poussière. Je suis retourné dans ma petite ville, dans ma famille et j'essaie toujours de me remettre. C'est pour cette raison que ma mère m'a, d'une certaine façon, obligé de venir dans cette ville, si loin de mes souvenirs.

Le shérif, qui connaît ma situation personnelle m'a laissé seul, il ne m'a même pas demandé pour aller manger en sa compagnie, il sait que je ne ferai rien de stupide et je sais qu'il est capable de s'en sortir seul en cas de problèmes. Je vais donc me promener dans cette ville qui m'est inconnue, à la recherche de quelque chose à faire quand quelque chose attire mon attention, c'est un panneau qui annonce un centre d'entrainement, le McCarthy's Gym, en réalité ce n'est pas la réclame qui a attiré mon attention, c'est la femme, plus précisément les vêtements qu'elle porte. C'est une création de mon Alice, j'en suis certain, je me souviens même quand elle en a fait les dessins. Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai passé à regarder ce panneau, une voix d'homme me sort de ma contemplation, me disant que c'est une belle femme sur le panneau. J'ai presque envie de rire, comme si j'étais là à regarder cette femme pour sa beauté. Ouais bon, vue de l'extérieur c'est surement ce que j'aurais pensé moi aussi. Je lui dis que je connais la personne qui a créé ces vêtements et que j'admirais simplement le travail. Quand je me retourne pour voir à qui je m'adressais, je fus surpris d'y voir un homme, quelques centimètres de moins que moi, aussi musclé qu'un joueur de football. Il me fait un sourire et me dit que cette beauté est sa petite amie et que l'entreprise qu'elle représente est la sienne. Je lui donne simplement un petit signe de tête et fais le geste de soulever le devant de mon chapeau quand je me rappelle que je ne le porte pas. Je le félicite pour son beau travail et reprends ma route, errant dans la ville. C'est quoi cette connerie de le féliciter pour son travail, je rie de moi-même et sans m'en rendre compte je suis de retour à l'hôtel. Je retourne à ma chambre et me prépare pour la nuit, demain l'avion décolle à six heures, heure local.

Ça fait une semaine que je suis de retour de mon voyage éclair à Seattle et ma mère, qui travaille pour les affaires internes au service de police de la ville, me dit qu'ils ont finalement trouvé quelqu'un qui va venir travailler dans la ville. Je suis content qu'ils aient trouvé quelqu'un car le gouverneur de l'État menace de fermer le commissariat et d'envoyer tous les gens qui y travaillent, soit à la retraite forcée ou dans une autre ville. Le gouverneur croit que les Ranger suffisent à faire le travail, ce qui est faux. Les Ranger sont là pour travailler conjointement avec la police et non contre comme pense beaucoup de gens, la police et les Ranger se complètent parfaitement bien. Donc pour en revenir à ma mère, je lui dis que je suis content pour eux et lui demande de m'en parler un peu. Ce qu'elle fait, mais je ne l'écoute pas. Je vais embrasser ma mère sur la joue, prends mon chapeau et me rend au travail, oubliant les petits tracas qui importunait ma mère. Tant que Cullen ne vient pas vivre et travailler ici, le reste je m'en fous.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Moins d'une semaine, il m'a fallu moins d'une semaine pour me trouver un emploi. Malgré ce que j'ai hurlé au chef, j'aurais aimé travailler à Forks, mais faut croire que la vie en a décidé autrement. Le lendemain de la remise des badges, Aro a communiqué avec moi et il m'a parlé de la discussion qu'il a eu avec le shérif Scott et que ce dernier est désespéré de se trouver un policier. Aro m'a fortement recommandé et il est certain que je vais bientôt recevoir un appel. Comme Aro me l'a prédit, le shérif Nathan Scott m'a téléphoné et il m'a offert un emploi. Il m'a expliqué la situation et m'a demandé si j'étais intéressée. Bon, il veut m'engager pour garder la station ouverte, mais bon, un emploi est un emploi.

Depuis qu'Eddy travaille au commissariat, je ne peux sortir de la réserve sans que je me fasse arrêter pour n'importe quelle raison, excès de vitesse, vérification des papiers, vérification du véhicule, vérification de l'ivresse au volant et j'en passe. Je ne savais pas qu'on pouvait demander de vérifier si j'avais une arme sur moi, surtout que théoriquement je suis policière, imaginez-vous que ça l'a été fait. À chaque fois, les patrouilleurs s'excusent en me disant qu'ils ne font que suivre les ordres. J'ai essayé avec la voiture de Jacob, celle de Paul, de Leah et même celle de Rachel, je me fais arrêter à chaque putain de fois. Sans parler que mes amis ne veulent plus prendre mon camion car la même chose leur arrive. Jake m'a confié que le chef lui a demandé de me faire la même chose, ce qu'il ne fait évidemment pas.

Ce soir je vais manger avec Sulpicia et Aro, pour fêter mon embauche. Je sais que ce dernier à beaucoup à voir avec cet emploi et je l'en remercierai jamais assez. En route pour me rendre chez Aro, je ne suis pas surprise de voir les gyrophares s'allumer derrière moi, je stationne sur le côté de la route, baisse ma fenêtre et arrête le moteur. Je prépare mes papiers et j'attends de voir qui est l'heureux élu qui m'a arrêté. C'est Eddy lui-même qui appariait sur le côté de mon camion, tout souriant. Je serre les dents pour ne pas lui crier toutes les bêtises que j'ai envie de lui dire.

**\- Bella,** dit-il d'un air surpris, comme si il ne savait pas que c'est moi.

**\- Agent Cullen, **répondis-je poliment, mais durement.

**\- Où allez-vous si vite?** Je ferme les yeux et ravale la bile qui est dans ma gorge. Comme je ne réponds pas il poursuit. **Les papiers du véhicule et...** Je lui tends tout ce dont il a besoin.

Je le regarde par mon rétroviseur se rendre à sa voiture, il revient quelques minutes plus tard l'air sérieux.

**\- Je vous demanderais de sortir du véhicule,** me dit-il, ce que je fais avec hésitation. **Je pourrais vous mettre en état d'arrestation pour contravention non payée.** Quoi? **Je vais faire un marché avec toi, j'efface ton dossier si tu acceptes de sortir avec moi.**

**\- Quoi?** C'est tout ce que j'ai pu dire.

**\- Tu sors avec moi pour une période indéterminée et j'efface ton dossier.** Me sourit-il.

**\- Non.** Dis-je

**\- Très bien, c'est comme tu veux. Isabella Swan vous êtes en état d'arrestation... **Et Eddy le lèche cul me menotte et en profite pour me caresser les fesses, me dit mes droits et m'embraque dans l'auto-patrouille.

J'ai le droit qu'à un seul appel, je téléphone à Aro et lui demande de communiquer avec Maria et de venir me rejoindre au poste. Il n'est pas question que je reste ici et encore moins pour une chose qui est totalement fausse. Le chef vient se payer ma tête, me disant toute sorte d'insanité, mais contre toute attente je reste de marbre et froide, je ne dis rien, je fixe le mur devant moi. Aro se présente avant mon avocate, il me fait sortir de la cellule et m'amène à son bureau, le chef dit que c'est un traitement de faveur, il a raison et je m'en fous royalement. J'explique à Aro ce qui s'est passé, il entre dans mon dossier, c'est vrai que j'ai des contraventions non payé, toutefois, je n'ai aucun mandat d'arrêt contre moi ni un avis de la cour. Je crois que même le juge va se poser des questions quand il va se rendre compte que la majorité des contraventions sont pour des « excès » de un à deux kilomètre de plus que la limite permise.

Je me demande bien qui aura l'air fou à ce moment-là. Quand Maria est arrivé, elle m'a dit que maître Cullen attendait pour me rencontrer car, apparemment, ce dernier aurait été appelé pour me défendre, imaginez-vous donc que je suis sa future belle-fille, et qu'il a tous les droits de me représenter. C'EST QUOI CETTE MERDE! Une chance que Maria lui a rappelé que peu importe le lien qui nous unit, il n'a aucunement le droit de décider à ma place. Aro me dit qu'il nous faut régler ça le plus rapidement et le plus discrètement possible car je risque mon emploi.

Maria me dit qu'elle va payer ma caution pour que je puisse sortir et nous allons attendre la date pour passer devant le juge. Aro pense que ce n'est pas la chose à faire, il dit que si je reste ici, demain je serai devant le juge et là, tout sera réglé en quelques minutes. Je regarde mon avocate et un ami, car oui Aro est un ami maintenant, s'obstiner en prétendant que ce sont eux qui ont la meilleure solution et bien sûr raison. Je demande alors à chacun d'eux de m'expliquer leur point de vue.

Maria dit que si je reste ici pour la nuit, ça va faire une tâche dans mon dossier et que je ne pourrai jamais travailler en tant que policière, jamais. Aro pour sa part, dit qu'en restant ici, je vais prouver que je suis victime d'abus et qu'il n'y aura aucune trace dans mon dossier, il ajoute ensuite la seule chose qui risque de faire pencher la balance pour lui. Je suis attendue dans deux semaines pour mon emploi. Si j'attends comme le suggère Maria, je ne pourrai pas avoir l'emploi car la date restera à être fixée et je ne pourrai pas quitter la ville. Je décide donc de rester dans la cellule pour la nuit, Maria respecte mon choix même si elle n'est pas d'accord. Aro me dit qu'il va passer la nuit avec moi, juste pour être certain que Cullen ou n'importe qui d'autres essaie de faire pression sur moi pour une raison quelconque.

Comme j'ai passé la nuit au commissariat, je passe devant le juge ce matin, quand il a lu le dossier j'ai vu ces yeux s'écarquiller. Il a demandé ce que je plaidais, j'ai dit non coupable. Il a ensuite écouté ce que le chef et Eddy ont dit et quand est venu mon tour de parler le juge a dit qu'il n'avait pas besoin de m'entendre. Je panique, c'est quoi, il va me juger coupable. Il dit qu'il n'a pas besoin de m'entendre pour se rendre compte qu'il y a harcèlement, le nombre de fois où j'ai été vérifié, fouillé et le nombre de contraventions qui, selon lui sont exagérés, prouve que je ne suis coupable de rien. Il dit même que si je le désire je peux porter plainte contre le commissariat de Forks et son chef, ce que je décline. Il me blanchit de tout, ce qui veut dire que c'est plus que non coupable. Je suis libre de faire ce que je souhaite. Je me rends à la fourrière pour récupérer mon camion, je paie ce qui m'en coute et je me rends à la maison pour me laver, me changer.

Il faut deux jours supplémentaire pour compléter mon embauche, en fait, recevoir la confirmation officielle de mon embauche, la dame me dit que pour ma première semaine je n'aurai pas besoin de chercher à me loger, car le service de police va me loger, le temps que je trouve quelque chose. Je la remercie, même si je trouve cela étrange et je commence à faire mes bagages, je vérifie sur « Google map » pour estimer la durée du voyage que j'ai à faire et ça me prendrait quarante-trois heures de route sans aucun arrêt pour m'y rendre en voiture. Je me fais un itinéraire qui me prendra cinq jours, pour me rendre à ma destination finale, j'aurai donc quatre jours pour trouver à me loger, car je commence dans dix jours à partir d'aujourd'hui. Ce qui est pleinement satisfaisant, je fais mes bagages et me dis que s'il me manque quelque chose, je n'aurai qu'à me l'acheter rendu là-bas.

Je discute avec Billy qui me dit de ne pas m'inquiéter pour la maison que j'ai louée sur la réserve, qu'il va tout arranger pour que chaque personne reprenne les choses qui m'ont été prêté. En ce qui concerne ma maison à Forks, on continue comme on fonctionnait dans les années précédentes. La veille de mon départ Jake m'organise un feu sur la plage et toute la bande est présente, avec en plus Emily, Sam, Aro et Sulpicia. Tous sont présents pour me souhaiter un bon voyage, d'être prudente, une bonne chance, de donner de mes nouvelles et surtout revenir les visiter aussi souvent que je le peux.

Il y a eu quelques invités surprises, et quand je dis surprise ce fut une surprise pour tout le monde, car personne ne l'avait invité, Will McCarthy est venu à la réserve pour me parler de la situation du prêt que j'ai fait à l'entreprise et au lieu de me trouver chez Billy, car il pense que je demeure là, il m'a trouvé sur la plage. J'ai accepté de discuter avec lui, il m'a montré les papiers sur l'ouverture du McCarthy's Gym au Tennessee et selon ce que je lis, la totalité de la somme n'a pas été investie, je fronce les sourcils. Will m'explique qu'il vient de découvrir que Emmett c'est fait un chèque personnel à partir du compte de la compagnie. Après cette mauvaise nouvelle au sujet de son frère et de son arnaque, il me remet un chèque certifié de vingt mille dollars, en me disant que c'est tout ce qu'il peut me donner. Will me fait une offre assez alléchante et je lui demande quelques jours pour y redonner une réponse. Je lui offre de rester et de terminer la journée avec nous et il accepte, il a été très surpris d'apprendre que je partais si loin pour travailler.

Un autre invité s'est présenté sans invitation mais ce dernier ne fut pas accueilli en grande pompe ou à bras ouverts. Monsieur le lèche cul en personne, Eddy au nez brun est arrivé avec un énorme bouquet de roses et un visage triste. Il n'a jamais eu la chance de se rendre à moi, il fut bloqué par Jake, Sam et Aro qui lui ont « gentiment » fait comprendre que cette fête est privée. Il a essayé de dire qu'en tant que policier il a le droit de venir et de vérifier si tout est en règle. C'est à ce moment que Paul, lui demande le plus sérieusement du monde : _« Ou est ton uniforme? » _Notre cher Eddy commence à bégayer, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à ça. Il repart en me disant qu'un jour, bientôt, je vais me rendre compte que je ne peux vivre loin de lui et je reviendrai vers lui, mais que peut-être qu'il ne sera pas disponible à ce moment-là. Il laisse le bouquet de roses sur le sable et il part. Paul, Jared et Will me donne un regard de questionnement tandis que Leah, Kim, Sulpicia, et Emily ont un regard d'horreur. Les seuls à savoir ce qui se passait dans sa tête, si il en a une, de Eddy son Jake, Nessie, Aro et Sam. Jake explique en gros la situation avec Eddy je peux voir l'horreur dans le regard des autres.

Il est six heures du matin et je suis prête à partir, je ferme la porte, la verrouille et cache la clef sous le paillasson, comme m'a dit Billy. Mes amis sont là, les garçons prennent mes valises et les déposent sur le siège arrière de mon camion, les filles pleurent en me serrant dans leurs bras. Quand vient le tour des gars, Paul et Jared sont émotifs mais ne le laissent pas voir, mais Jake, c'est une autre histoire. Il pleure à chaude larmes et moi aussi d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas facile de dire au revoir, non, à bientôt à l'homme qui a été et est toujours le plus présent dans ma vie, surtout depuis les dernières cinq années. Après les dernières recommandations et accolades je monte dans mon camion et je prends la route. J'ai donné une copie de mon itinéraire à Jake, de cette façon il sait le chemin que je prends et je crois que d'une certaine façon, ça l'a rassuré. Je quitte La Push et me dirige vers St-Regis dans l'État de l'Idaho par la I-90. Sans compter les arrêts, il me faut dix heures trente pour me rendre à destination, avec les arrêts pour manger, mettre de l'essence et quelques pauses pipi j'ai mis douze heures en tout. Je me trouve rapidement une petite chambre dans un minuscule motel, prends une douche, car il n'y a pas de bain et me couche. Je suis certaine que je me suis endormie avant même d'être totalement à plat sur le matelas.

Je me suis réveillé bien reposé, c'est une bonne chose car dans mon infinie intelligence, je n'avais pas calculé tous les arrêts que j'allais faire donc j'ai encore une longue journée devant moi. Je reprends la route par la I-90E en direction de Casper dans le Wyoming. Encore une fois, il me faut douze heures avec les arrêts. Cette fois je me trouve un motel un peu plus grand, ce qui fait que je peux me relaxer et détendre mes muscles qui sont douloureux d'être assis pendant de si longues périodes. Pour ma troisième journée ma destination est Salina au Kansas, je prends la I-25S et fourche sur la I-70E pour m'y rendre, trajet qui me prends un peu plus de douze heures car encore une fois je n'ai pas pensé à la circulation. Je me console en me disant que mes deux prochains jours seront moins longs.

Ce matin je prends la route à sept heures trente au lieu de six heures, selon les renseignements que j'ai pris sur internet, il me faudra, supposément, sept heures trente pour me rendre à Fort Worth au Texas. Je vais faire un peu moins d'arrêt donc je me dis qu'en dix heures je devrais être arrivé dans la ville. Petite danse de joie dans ma tête car il y avait peu de circulation sur la I-35S, j'ai donc mis un peu moins de neuf heures pour arriver à bon port. J'ai besoin de vêtement plus adapté à la température du Texas, ce que je n'ai pas en grande quantité dans mes bagages. Je trouve facilement un Wal-Mart et m'y achète tout ce dont j'ai besoin.

J'ouvre une mallette et prends une grande enveloppe, j'y retire les papiers et les regarde pour la centième fois. Quand j'ai eu l'âge, j'ai été voir ce qu'il y avait dans le coffret de sureté que mon père avait à la banque. Il s'agissait de renseignements concernant ma mère, j'y ai appris beaucoup de choses qui m'ont expliqué beaucoup aussi. Je sais maintenant où mon père a pris l'argent pour aider Billy avec sa famille et où il a eu l'argent que j'ai hérité, ça venait de ma mère. Ma mère vient d'une famille riche, d'un dirigeant d'une compagnie de pétrole. C'est de là que vient une grande partie de mon argent. Dans cette enveloppe il y a aussi le nom d'une banque ainsi que le numéro d'un autre coffret. J'avais l'intention de m'y rendre, un jour, mais là, je me dis que tant qu'à me rendre dans cette ville, je peux aller vérifier. Car imaginez-vous que je vais travailler dans la ville où mes parents ont vécu et où je suis née, je vais travailler dans le commissariat ou mon père a commencé sa carrière. Je remets l'enveloppe dans sa mallette et la verrouille.

Après une nuit de sommeil agité je prends la route, pour la dernière fois pour un long moment j'espère. Je prends la I-45N et roule pendant six heures trente et me stationne finalement devant le commissariat de police de la ville Galveston. J'entre et demande de rencontrer madame Élise, c'est avec elle que j'ai discutée au téléphone. Après une discussion d'une heure, après avoir rencontré le shérif Nathan, l'homme qui m'a un peu parlé à Seattle et les autres policiers. Élise m'apprend que c'est chez elle que je vais être hébergé pour la semaine, je m'empresse de refuser en disant que je vais aller à l'hôtel, ce qu'elle refuse et elle insiste pour que je me rende chez elle. Je suis donc Élise jusqu'à sa maison qui est en fait un magnifique ranch, le genre d'endroit qu'on rêve de posséder pour nos vieux jours.

Je suis Élise à l'intérieur où elle me montre la chambre que je vais prendre pour la nuit. Je trouve vraiment étrange qu'une famille offre le gîte et le couvert pour une semaine, à une personne qu'ils ne connaissent pas. Élise aura beau me dire que ça fait partie de l'entente que nous avons, j'en reste toutefois très mal à l'aise. Enfin bref, Élise me dit de prendre le temps pour m'installer et de la rejoindre à la cuisine. Je la remercie et elle me laisse seule, je sors ma trousse de bain et quelques vêtements, je regarde ensuite par la fenêtre et admire le paysage pendant quelque temps et je vais rejoindre Élise. En arrivant dans le bas des escaliers un homme, que je présume être le mari d'Élise, entre dans la maison.

**\- Qui êtes-vous mam'zelle?** Me demande-t-il de sa voix chantante, caractéristique des gens du Sud.

**\- Isabella Swan monsieur.** Dis-je, lui tendant la main qu'il prend. Je remarque que l'homme porte un uniforme de Ranger, pantalon brun, chemise beige, chapeau et botte de cow-boy.

**\- C'est vous la p'tite terreur du Nord.** Me dit-il riant. Je lui souris sans comprendre ce qu'il veut dire.

**\- Jackson laisse la pauvre fille tranquille.** Rie Élise.

**\- J'la taquine, c'est tout.** Répond-il à son épouse.

Je n'ajoute rien et je vais à la cuisine, j'offre de l'aide à Élise pour le repas mais elle refuse. Son mari qui nous rejoint maintenant habillé avec un jeans et une chemise me demande si je veux voir l'écurie et les chevaux, ce que j'accepte avec empressement. Faisant rire le couple. Finalement j'aide Jackson à nettoyer l'écurie, et faire le « bardas » comme il dit, nous terminons au moment où Élise nous appelle pour le diner. Je me dirige vers la chambre pour me nettoyer un peu et me changer avant d'aller rejoindre le couple à la salle à manger. Une chose que je ne m'attendais pas est qu'il y est deux personnes de plus à la table avec Élise et Jackson. Les trois hommes se lèvent à mon arrivée et je m'assieds à la place que me montre poliment Jackson, à la gauche d'un des deux hommes et en face de l'autre. Je donne un petit sourire à l'homme à mes côtés et regarde celui en face de moi. Je n'ai jamais vraiment été chanceuse mais là, c'est le summum de la malchance.

_**Le mieux que nous puissions offrir est l'amour,**_

_**Mais non nos conseils, et encore moins notre jugement !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	12. Chapter 12

**À partir d'aujourd'hui, je vais publier deux chapitres par semaine, le lundi et le vendredi. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre onze**_

**Jasper**

Quand ma mère m'a dit qu'ils avaient finalement trouvé quelqu'un et que le commissariat restera ouvert, j'étais vraiment heureux pour elle et aussi pour les policiers. C'est là que ma mère nous a appris que la personne viendra vivre avec nous pour une semaine, je ne dis rien, mon père non plus, nous attendons qu'elle s'explique. Elle dit que c'est une demande que lui a fait Nathan, je fronce les sourcils, il croit que si cette personne s'installe dans un motel, elle ne restera pas. Donc après un tirage au sort, c'est ma mère et notre famille qui s'y colle. Je me demande comment on va s'entendre avec une personne qu'on ne connait pas, un policier en plus. Je n'ai rien contre les policiers, c'est simplement que ce n'est pas tous les policiers qui apprécient la présence des Ranger et dans la famille nous le sommes tous de père en fils. Enfin bref, le nouveau va arriver dans une semaine, maman dit qu'il va venir en auto et que cette personne nous vient d'un état plus au Nord. Je me demande de combien plus au Nord cette personne est originaire? Pas que j'ai une rancune contre les Nordistes mais je viens d'une famille qui a participé à la guerre de sécession, je porte même le nom d'un de mes ancêtres, il a été le plus jeune Major dans toute l'histoire des Sudiste, le Major Jasper Whitlock est décédé lors de l'évacuation de Galveston. Quand la guerre a été terminée, sa famille a emménagé dans la ville pour lui rendre un dernier hommage. Et mon père a décidé qu'il était temps qu'un Whitlock porte le nom de ce célèbre ancêtre.

Ce matin ma mère m'annonce que la nouvelle policière va arriver aujourd'hui, je gèle. A-t-elle dit la nouvelle policière? Depuis près d'une semaine nous parlons d'un policier et non d'un « une ». Pourquoi ma mère n'a rien dit avant? Je la regarde et réalise que « nouvelle recrue » peut être un homme comme une femme, donc c'est moi qui n'ai pas été assez curieux pour demander des précisions. Je réalise tout d'un coup qu'une fille ou femme, peu importe, une personne de sexe féminin vivra avec nous. Je soupire et me dis que ce n'est que pour une semaine après tout, je vais travailler toute la semaine et je ne la verrai que quelques heures par jour tout au plus. J'embrasse ma mère et lui souhaite une bonne journée et surtout, beaucoup de plaisir avec sa recrue.

La nouvelle de l'arrivée d'une nouvelle personne a rapidement fait le tour de la ville, je n'étais pas encore arrivé à la maison que je savais déjà qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme, qu'elle a un camion de l'année, qu'elle a les cheveux longs bruns et que pour une femme, elle est assez grande. Je secoue la tête en me disant que si cette jeune femme n'est pas habituée aux potins et commérages des petites villes, elle sera malheureuse. J'ai aussi entendu dire qu'elle est dans la catégorie des « éléments perturbateurs », ce qui ne me surprend pas, c'est probablement la seule personne que ma mère a réussie à trouver.

J'arrive à la maison et j'aperçois un camion qui m'est inconnu, surement celui de la recrue, je dois avouer qu'elle a très bon goût, luxueux et couteux, mais bon goût tout de même. Ce qui signifie qu'elle est surement une p'tite fille à papa, du genre de Cullen, elle n'a qu'à faire des p'tits yeux de chiot et elle obtient tout ce qu'elle veut. Mon frère aîné arrive derrière moi sifflant en voyant le camion, il confirme mes pensées en me disant que notre mère s'est engagé à prendre soin d'une fille qui ne connais surement le sens du mot travail.

Nous entrons dans la maison et allons rejoindre notre mère qui est à la cuisine, seule, ce qui ne me surprend pas vraiment. Peter demande ou est la nouvelle et maman lui répond en souriant que la nouvelle est à l'écurie avec notre père. Je lève les sourcils, me demandant ce qu'elle peut bien faire là? Je ne crois pas que ce soit le genre de chose qu'elle a l'habitude de faire, pas que je la juge trop sévèrement, c'est juste que ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde de pouvoir faire ce genre de chose. Enfin bref, Peter et moi allons nous nettoyer les mains et aidons notre mère à terminer le repas et mettre la table. Je suis dans la salle à manger quand j'entends ma mère appeler mon père et « elle » pour le diner, papa arrive avant elle et nous nous asseyons en attendant qu'elle arrive. Ce qui ne dure que quelques minutes, juste assez de temps pour que papa nous dise qu'elle a fait un bon travail.

La porte s'ouvre et mon père, mon frère et moi se levons, comme maman et papa nous ont appris, en signe de politesse et c'est là que je la vois. Non, ce n'est pas possible, pas elle. C'est une p'tite impertinente, impolie et mal engueulé. Je ne peux croire que c'est elle, la fille que j'ai vue à Seattle que le commissariat a engagé. Mon père lui montre son siège de la main et elle s'y dirige lentement, elle s'assoit à côté de mon frère, juste devant moi. Son nom me reviens quand maman fait les présentations, je suis surpris de voir qu'elle est très polie, contrairement à ce que j'ai vue, mais je ne m'attends pas à ce que ça dure longtemps, surtout que mon père va surement lui faire passer un interrogatoire en règle. Après quelques minutes de silence, mon père commence, j'écoute attentivement ses réponses et observe son langage physique.

**\- Alors Miss Isabella, d'où es-tu?** Demande mon père.

**\- Je préfère Bella monsieur. Je viens de Forks, mais j'habite à La Push depuis cinq ans maintenant. **Dit-elle en souriant gentiment.

**\- Où? **Demande Peter, elle lui sourit.

**\- Forks et La Push, dans l'État de Washington.** Dit-elle en souriant doucement.

**\- C'est une ville La Push?** Demande mon père curieux.

**\- Non, c'est une réserve Amérindienne.** Je repense et me rappelle bien de l'avoir vue avec des « natifs ».

**\- Pour quelle raison as-tu déménagé là?** Mon père passe en monde Ranger.

**\- J'ai été habité chez le meilleur ami de mon père.** Dit-elle sans sourire. Mon père lève un sourcil, il en veut plus. **Mon père est décédé quand j'avais quinze ans, il souhaitait que je demeure avec l'homme qu'il considérait comme un frère. **Termine-t-elle.

**\- Ta mère ne pouvait pas s'occuper de toi?** Demandais-je un peu durement.

**\- Ma mère est morte en me donnant naissance. **Je gèle, tout comme les autres membres de ma famille. **Donc non elle ne pouvait pas s'occuper de moi.** Dit-elle avec du venin dans la voix. Je vois ma mère sourciller, je lui ai parlé de ma rencontre avec une forte tête.

**\- Tu as toujours vécu à ces deux endroits?** Demande mon père espérant changer de sujet.

**\- En réalité non. Mon père est retourné à Forks suite au décès de ma mère. Je suis née ici,** silence, **au Texas.** Ajoute-t-elle rapidement.

Le repas se poursuit avec le jeu de questions-réponses de mon père, nous avons appris qu'elle a étudié pour être policière car son père était policier. Elle a été, avec son meilleur ami Jacob, majore de sa promotion. Elle a parlé de sa vie avec son père et des activités qu'elle a faites en sa compagnie. Nous avons appris beaucoup de choses à son sujet, mais sans grand détail, elle sait comment donner le minimum de renseignement en disant beaucoup de mot. Elle a bien appris ses leçons la p'tite impertinente, quoique pour l'instant, ce surnom ne lui va plus, mais pour combien de temps encore?

À la fin du repas, le cellulaire _d'Isa__...Bella _sonne et je peux dire que mon père n'apprécie pas beaucoup, et un point de négatif qui apparaît et ça ne fait pas une journée qu'elle est ici. Elle s'excuse et s'éloigne de la table, je vois mon père porter une attention particulière à la conversation, Peter et moi faisons la même chose. _« Jake je ne peux pas te... Quoi? Est-ce qu'il va bien? Donne-moi des nouvelles dès que tu en as. Oh et Jake, n'oublie pas qu'il y a deux heures de plus ici. Moi aussi. » _Elle revient s'asseoir à la table et s'excuse pour le dérangement, ma mère lui demande si tout va bien car clairement, quelque chose la dérangeait et elle a dit que tout va bien. Nous avons terminé le dessert en silence, elle aide ma mère à ramasser, faire et ranger la vaisselle, son téléphone sonne encore et elle s'excuse, répond et monte rapidement à sa chambre. Mon frère et moi allons faire une promenade à cheval avant que ce dernier retourne chez lui, où doit surement l'attendre sa copine.

J'ai passé une mauvaise nuit, le simple fait que cette fille si impolie soit sous le même toit que moi m'a empêché d'avoir un sommeil reposant. Je vais faire mon « bardas » à l'écurie, prends une douche et je vais prendre mon petit déjeuné. Ma mère, mon père et Miss impoli sont tous à la table, mangeant tranquillement et je peux dire que d'après les cernes sous ses yeux, _Bella_ n'a pas bien dormi, ce qui me fait sourire un peu.

Ma mère nous annonce qu'elle a parlé à ma sœur hier soir et que cette dernière lui a dit qu'elle était enceinte. C'est moi qui a annoncé à la famille qu'elle avait un petit ami et là, elle dit qu'elle est enceinte. Ma p'tite sœur qui a un an de moins que moi a quitté la ville ainsi que le Texas à l'âge de seize ans pour vivre son rêve. Plusieurs personnes ont pensés que mes parents étaient des mauvais parents de la laisser faire, mais ce que les gens ne savent pas c'est que me sœur n'a jamais réellement été seule, un ami de la famille a toujours gardé un œil sur elle. Enfin bref, je n'ai pas revu ma sœur depuis plus d'un an. Nous nous parlons au téléphone et échangeons des mails régulièrement, mais sans plus. Habituellement nous pouvons la voir lors des fêtes de fin d'année mais pas l'an dernier, elle a dit qu'elle avait un contrat et qu'elle ne pouvait pas se déplacer, ce qui a beaucoup peiné ma mère mais elle n'a rien dit.

_Bella_ se renseigne sur les directions pour se rendre à la banque ainsi qu'au bureau de la ville, ce qui attire mon attention. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va bien pouvoir faire au bureau de la ville? Malgré les questions persistantes de mon père, elle fait comme hier, elle dit beaucoup de choses sans rien dire, donc au final elle ne répond pas à aucune question encore une fois. Quand elle a obtenu les renseignements qu'elle a besoin, elle retourne à sa chambre, je ne la revoie pas avant que je parte pour le travail et j'en suis fort heureux. Elle me fait tellement suer, elle est douce, gentille, polie, docile et même charmante avec tout le monde, mais moi je sais qu'elle n'est pas comme ça, je l'ai vue sous son vrai jour et j'attends simplement le jour où elle laissera sortir cette partie d'elle-même. En un peu moins de vingt-quatre heures, elle a réussi à être dans les bonnes grâces de ma mère et avoir la sympathie de mon père.

Je passe mon avant-midi au centre, le centre pour nous Ranger est comme le commissariat pour les policiers. Plusieurs de mes coéquipiers me posent des questions sur la nouvelle saveur du mois, Bella. Je n'ai rien à leur dire, je ne la connais pas et à vrai dire, je ne me forcerai pas pour la connaître non plus. J'espère qu'elle ne restera pas trop longtemps. Vers une heure en après-midi je reçois un appel d'urgence qui provient de la banque, je saute dans ma jeep de travail et je m'y rends le plus rapidement possible. Je me rends à la banque en quelques minutes, mon frère est déjà sur place et je lui demande ce qui se passe ici. Il dit qu'à l'intérieur se déroule un vol à main armée. Au moment où il termine sa phrase on entend un coup de feu, quelqu'un vient de tirer. Nous demandons des renforts au service de police, qui met que quelques minutes à arriver sur place. Un deuxième coup de feu se fait entendre, mais cette fois-ci, d'une arme différente. Le premier fut tiré par un fusil et le second par un révolver. Nous prenons tous positions, nous attendons les instructions pour avancer et essayer de voir ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Une femme sort en courant et criant, suivit de plusieurs personnes, même les employés sortent. Le directeur de la banque nous dit qu'il y a toujours deux personnes à l'intérieur, dont le voleur et la personne qui leur a permis de sortir. Un troisième coup de feu est tiré et un cri de douleur se fait entendre, je regarde vers mon frère. La porte vitrée vole en éclat et un homme, ensanglanté, ayant de la difficulté à marcher s'avance vers nous, les bras au-dessus de sa tête, tenant toujours un fusil de chasse.

**\- AIDEZ-MOI! **Hurle-t-il.

**\- ESPÈCE DE BÂTARD, RAMÈNE TON GROS CUL ICI. JE N'AI PAS TERMINÉ AVEC TOI.** Hurle en retour une femme, la voix me dit quelque chose. L'homme se couche au sol et les policiers se préparent à lui passer les menottes quand la femme sort de la banque, couverte de sang elle aussi. La femme court sur l'homme et commence à le ruer de coup. **REDONNE-MOI CE QUE TU M'AS VOLER TROU DE CUL.** Elle lui colle son flingue sur la tempe droite. **DONNE.**

Je cours sur cette femme et je la plaque au sol, elle se débat, elle réussit à s'échapper. Elle se lève et me regarde droit dans les yeux. Pas vrai, ce n'est pas possible, la folle qui menace de tuer le « voleur » n'est nul autre que _Bella Swan_. Le voleur nous dit où il cache ce qu'elle lui demande, je regarde l'objet en question et je ne peux y croire, elle a menacé un homme avec une arme pour une bague. Elle me l'arrache des mains et ne me remercie même pas. Nathan approche et lui demande ce qui s'est passé et elle raconte son histoire. Moi je m'éloigne et j'entends les gens dire à quel point cette jeune femme est formidable, qu'elle leur à tous permis de sortir sans se faire blesser.

Nathan décide de prendre en charge le voleur, nous laissant avec la furie. Je m'éloigne rapidement, mais sans courir, de la banque, mais pas assez rapidement car mon chef me dit d'embarquer la femme et de l'emmener au centre pour l'interroger. Je retourne vers _Bella_, lui exige de me suivre, ce qu'elle fait en marmonnant et bougonnant des choses totalement incompréhensible. Il ne m'a pas fallu longtemps pour me rendre au centre, je veux en finir le plus vite possible. Je lui demande, non, j'exige qu'elle me raconte ce qui s'est passé. Elle me raconte une histoire de coffret et de la découverte d'une bague et que l'espèce d'imbécile qui a essayé de voler la banque a décidé de faire les poches des clients, ainsi que de prendre les bijoux, c'est ainsi qu'il a pris la bague, non la chevalière. À vrai dire je me fous totalement de ce qu'elle me dit, je ne l'écoute que d'une oreille. Peter entre dans mon bureau et secoue la tête, il demande à Bella de lui raconter son histoire, ce qu'elle fait après avoir soupiré. Après ce qui me semble des heures, Peter me dit qu'il va la reconduire à son camion et que nous avons à parler à son retour.

Je n'attends pas le retour de Peter et je me sauve, je vais patrouiller, loin du centre de la ville. Je me rends à un vieux manoir abandonné, celui-là même que mon père, Peter et moi-même avons essayé d'acheter depuis quelques années. Mon père et Peter n'ont jamais voulu l'acheter pour le manoir en lui-même, c'est pour les terres. Les terres du manoir sont les voisines des terres de ma famille, avoir pu en prendre possession, nous aurions pu agrandir notre harde de chevaux. Pour ma part, au départ je voulais l'acheter pour les terres mais aussi pour le manoir, je m'imaginais bien ici avec ma belle Alice. Le manoir est assez grand que j'aurais pu lui faire un atelier dans l'une des pièces, mais Alice n'est plus avec moi. Enfin bref, nous avons voulu acquérir ces terres car nous aurions pu grossir notre harde de chevaux, mais la ville a toujours refusé, disant que malgré que personne n'y habite, les taxes de la ville et de l'état sont payées à chaque année et que même l'électricité et le gaz sont toujours en fonction et payé. Mon père n'a jamais su qui était le propriétaire, renseignement qu'il n'a jamais eu, malgré qu'ils soient un Ranger.

Mon cellulaire sonne et je sais que c'est mon frère, je ne décroche pas et je retourne au centre, où Peter m'attend, il me donne un regard qui en dit long mais ne dit rien. Je retourne à mon bureau où j'y vois ce qu'a dérobé le voleur à cette « gentille » Bella, elle l'a surement oublié ici en quittant avec mon frère. C'est une chevalière d'homme, surement celle de son petit ami je me demande quel genre d'homme peut bien être avec ce genre de fille. Je regarde la chevalière attentivement et découvre que c'en est une de policier, pas n'importe quel policier, c'est une chevalière du service de police de Galveston. Je regarde à l'intérieur de l'anneau pour y trouver le nom du policier à qui elle appartient et j'y vois le nom de « Charles Anthony », je n'arrive pas à lire le reste du nom. Je fais une recherche dans les fichiers et ne découvre personne de ce nom. Le seul que je trouve a quitté la ville. Ce qui est étrange est que la raison de son départ n'est pas indiquée. Ce n'est pas très important, ce qui l'est c'est que je vais pouvoir prouver que la p'tite n'est pas seulement impertinente mais voleuse aussi.

J'arrive au ranch et je vais rejoindre mes parents et Bella dans la cuisine, je dépose lourdement la chevalière sur le comptoir. Les yeux de Bella s'écarquillent, elle avance sa main pour la prendre, mais je mets la mienne sur la fameuse preuve. Mes parents nous regardent attentivement.

**\- Où as-tu eu cette chevalière?** Demandais-je d'un ton professionnel.

**\- Elle appartenait à mon père.** Me répond-elle sur le même ton.

**\- À ton père?** Questionnais-je, elle hoche de la tête. **Tu sais, avec ton métier tu devrais savoir que ce n'est pas bien de mentir.** Elle fronce les sourcils. **Cette chevalière appartient à un policier. Un policier de Galveston en plus, pas de Forks.** Je vois mes parents hausser les sourcils. **Un dénommé Charles Anthony...** Commençais-je.

**\- J'ai dû confondre cette chevalière avec celle de mon père que le voleur a pris. **Explique-t-elle. Elle s'excuse auprès de mes parents, et sors de la cuisine. Me donnant un coup d'épaule en passant.

Mon père qui est resté muet me frappe derrière la tête et bon Dieu que ça fait mal. Il me dévisage attendant que je cesse de me frotter la tête.

**\- Il est grand temps que tu retrouves ton sens de l'observation qui fait de toi un excellent Ranger. Si tu ne le retrouve pas rapidement je te fous à la porte et tu iras postuler pour être policier.** Me dit-il et il s'en va en claquant la porte.

J'ai demandé à ma mère si elle avait compris ce que mon père a voulu dire et elle ne m'a pas répondu. Les deux jours suivants je n'ai pas beaucoup vu Bella et c'est bien comme ça. Elle commence son travail aujourd'hui et je dois avouer que je suis content, car aujourd'hui c'est moi qui est en congé et je ne me sentais pas à l'aise de passer la journée avec elle. Je vais en profiter pour aller me promener avec mon cheval. Deux heures plus tard, je suis arrivé au bout de notre terre, je décide de me rendre au manoir, juste pour le plaisir. À mon arrivé j'y vois les camions de l'entreprise qui se spécialise en rénovation qui s'active, comme ce sont des gens de la ville, je les connais. Je vais faire un tour à l'intérieur pour m'informer, je veux savoir qui a bien pu acheter cet endroit. Je n'apprends rien sur le propriétaire, tout ce que je sais, c'est que le manoir n'a pas été acheté, le propriétaire est revenu, finalement.

Au dîner, mon père nous demande comment a été notre journée, Bella et ma mère disent que tout c'est bien passé, quand vient mon tour de parler, j'annonce ce que j'ai appris durant la journée, mon père ne dit rien et Bella s'étouffe, ma mère tapote son dos doucement. Elle s'excuse et va à la salle de bain, je continue de parler comme si elle ne m'avait pas interrompue. À son retour, je lui demande si elle a trouvé à se loger, car la semaine est presque terminée, elle dit qu'elle a trouvé. Mon père lui demande ou elle va rester et elle dit que l'appartement qu'elle a loué n'est pas prêts, il reste la peinture à faire et qu'en attendant, elle ira au motel. Ma mère s'offusque et lui dit qu'elle va rester à la maison, Bella veut refuser, mais mon père lui dit que ça ne se fait pas et elle accepte. Ce n'est pas possible, elle va rester ici plus longtemps que prévu, mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait à mes parents pour les enrouler autour de son p'tit doigt comme ça.

Quelques jours après avoir découvert que quelqu'un faisait faire des travaux au manoir, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai trouvé le nom sur le permis de rénovation et devinez quel nom c'est? Isabella Swan, la p'tite impertinente, impolie et voleuse a réussi, surement avec son argent, à acheter le manoir. Après avoir découvert qu'elle m'avait « volé » la maison que je voulais je la détestais encore plus.

Il arrive parfois que les policiers et Ranger doivent travailler ensemble, vraiment ensemble et ces journées sont surtout pendant les fins de semaine, car les deux sont souvent en sous-effectif. Je disais donc que si l'un ou l'autre est appelé à se déplacer, il doit aviser son « partenaire », aujourd'hui est une journée comme celle-ci. Je commence ma journée en me disant que comme d'habitude tout serait tranquille. Je reçois un appel du répartiteur d'urgence qui me dit que je dois me rendre à un appartement au cœur de la ville, chicane de couple et coup échangé. Le répartiteur me dit que mon partenaire est déjà sur les lieux. Je me rends rapidement à l'adresse, putain de merde, mon partenaire du jour est UNE partenaire, et c'est Bella. Elle est déjà à l'intérieur et à commencer l'intervention sans suivre les règles, j'entre à l'intérieur et Bella est debout entre l'homme et la femme, un enfant accroché à sa jambe.

La femme et l'homme ont des contusions qui commence à apparaître sur leurs visages, donc j'en déduis que les deux se sont frappé mutuellement. Tout le monde crie et je ne comprends rien, je mets deux doigts dans ma bouche et siffle fort, ce qui gèle deux des trois adultes et fait pleurer l'enfant. Bella se tourne vers moi et me donne un regard meurtrier, je hausse les épaules. Je demande à la femme de me donner sa version, elle me dit que son petit ami a menacé de frapper l'enfant. L'homme la coupe en disant que le gamin n'est pas le sien et qu'il a besoin d'être éduqué comme un homme. À force de poser des questions je comprends que la femme a simplement défendu son fils contre l'homme qui voulait le « corriger ». Je m'approche de l'enfant qui se colle encore plus contre Bella, qui étrangement est resté silencieuse jusqu'à maintenant. Elle pose des questions simples à l'enfant, ce que je trouve totalement ridicule, mais ce dernier répond. Elle ne lui pose aucune question sur ce qui s'est passé, je me retiens pour ne pas lui dire d'aller droit au but. Je décide de poser des questions au gamin qui recommence à pleurer, Bella me donne, encore, un regard meurtrier et console l'enfant. Je lui fais remarquer que je n'ai pas juste ça à faire, elle me dit sur un ton très gentil qu'elle peut terminé seule, que si je suis attendue ailleurs je peux quitter.

Elle console l'enfant et lui demande qui a téléphoné le 911? L'enfant répond que c'est lui, elle le félicite et lui dit qu'il a fait la bonne chose, je soupire. L'enfant, fier de lui, commence à raconter ce qui s'est passé et plus encore. Il parle de la « farine » que l'ami de sa mère donne à des hommes et femmes et même la nuit et que c'est pour cette raison que tout le monde criait et se « tapait ». Bella serre l'enfant dans ces bras et lui demande s'il aimerait voir sa voiture de police, ce que l'enfant accepte avec joie. Peu de temps après qu'elle soit sortie de l'appartement, une nouvelle équipe fait son apparition avec un mandat pour la fouille de l'appartement. Nous découvrons la « farine » et mettons l'homme et la femme en état d'arrestation pour vente de drogue. La femme nous demande ce que nous allons faire du gamin, je n'ai pas le temps de répondre que Bella lui dit que le père de l'enfant viendra le chercher au commissariat. Je dois avouer qu'elle a fait un bon boulot avec le gamin, mais c'est tout. Quelques jours après l'événement, l'homme porte plainte contre Bella, il dit qu'elle l'a frappé au visage. Je me fais un plaisir de lui faire remarquer qu'elle devait attendre son partenaire avant d'entrée, à quoi elle répond qu'elle est capable de se débrouiller seule.

Un matin j'ai remplacé le sucre par du sel, ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'elle ne met pas de sucre dans son café. J'ai versé du poivre à gratter dans ses uniformes, j'ai mis du colorant rouge dans son shampoing, j'ai remplacé son parfum par de la valériane, une odeur particulièrement aimée par les chats. Rien de bien méchant jusqu'au jour où je ne trouvais plus mes bottes, tous mes chapeaux avait disparu, mes chemises de travail ont aussi disparu. Le jus d'orange remplacé par du jus de citron, et la goutte qui a fait « déborder le vase » comme on dit, le verre d'eau que je prends à chaque repas était du vinaigre. C'est ce soir-là, trois semaines après son arrivée que j'ai éclaté.

**\- Non mais ça va pas dans ta tête?** Criais-je. **Je n'ai rien dit pour mes bottes, mes chemises, mes chapeaux, le jus d'orange mais là c'est trop.** Hurlais-je.

**\- Dit la personne qui met du poivre à gratter dans mes uniformes, remplacer mon shampoing par du colorant rouge, mettre de la valériane dans ma bouteille de parfum.** Énumère-t-elle.

**\- Et du sel à la place du sucre.** Ajoute ma mère.

**\- C'est quoi ton fou... problème?** Exige-t-elle.

**\- C'est toi mon maudit problème. Tu es impolie, impertinente, voleuse et en plus tu es menteuse.** Crachais-je, elle plisse les yeux sans rien dire. **Quand je t'ai vue à Seattle, j'ai immédiatement su quel genre de personne tu es et je vais le démontrer à tout le monde.** **Tout d'abord**... Je suis coupé par une frappe à la porte.

Mon père va ouvrir et Bella et moi on continue à se dévisager, papa est vite de retour suivi par nul autre que Carlisle Cullen. Il nous regarde de haut avant d'arrêter son regard sur elle. J'aurais dû me douter qu'elle avait un lien quelconque avec lui. Carlisle salue Bella qui se raidit et serre les dents, est-ce que je me serais trompé sur ses liens avec lui? Carlisle dit qu'il souhaite discuter avec Bella, en privé. Bella le conduit au salon, qui est la pièce d'à côté et elle ne ferme pas la porte entre les deux pièces, d'une certaine façon, elle nous permet d'écouter ce qui va se dire, mais pour quelle raison?

**\- Comment vas-tu Bella?** Demande Carlisle sur un ton doucereux.

**\- Que voulez-vous?** Réplique-t-elle poliment sans être poli.

**\- Je suis venue te rendre visite.** Ok, elle le connait.

**\- Pourquoi? Je ne vous ai rien demandé. Qui vous a dit que j'étais ici?** Crache-t-elle.

**\- Tu sais... **Commence-t-il.

**\- Nous n'avons pas élevé les cochons ensemble, je vous demande donc de me vouvoyer comme je le fais.** Un petit sourire se forme sur mes lèvres, elle m'a dit la même chose.

**\- Voyons Bella, ne sois pas comme ça. Tu sais un jour tu seras ma belle-fille alors... **Un étrange sentiment monte en moi.

**\- Premièrement, pour vous m'sieux Cullen se sera Isabella, non, Miss Swan. Deuxièmement, je ne serai JAMAIS votre belle-fille.**

**\- Isa..**.

**\- Qu'êtes-vous exactement venu faire ici m'sieux Cullen?** Exige-t-elle.

**\- Je suis venu ici par affaire et j'ai pensé venir te saluer. J'ai entendu dire que tu t'es acheté un petit manoir, as-tu besoin d'aide pour quelque chose?** Lui offre-t-il.

**\- Je ne me suis pas acheté un petit manoir. Et si j'ai besoin de quelque chose en ce qui concerne la loi je vais faire appel à mon avocate.** Dit-elle sur un ton presque mortel.

**\- Elle ne sait pas gérer une fortune comme la tienne.** Affirme-t-il. Une fortune hein, j'avais peut-être raison au final.

**\- Que savez-vous de ma fortune?** Demande-t-elle exaspéré.

**\- Je me suis occupé des affaires de ton père pendant des années, je sais donc exactement combien tu vaux. **Je me demande « combien elle vaut »?

**\- Dehors. Sortez d'ici, je ne veux plus jamais vous voir.** Dit-elle froidement.

**\- Tu n'es pas...** Mon père se rend au salon.

**\- Elle a dit dehors Cullen. Ne reviens jamais ici car la prochaine fois je te mets en état d'arrestation.** Dit froidement et durement mon père.

Bella est assise au salon, la tête entre les mains, mon père s'assoit dans son fauteuil et ma mère dans le sien. Je prends place sur le même divan qu'elle, mais le plus loin possible. Un silence pesant règne dans la pièce, personne ne sachant comment briser le silence. Mon père se racle la gorge, il lui demande comment elle a rencontré Cullen, ce qu'elle fait. Encore une fois, elle n'entre pas dans les détails, mais elle en dit assez pour que nous comprenions. Ensuite elle explique l'obsession que Edward, Eddy au nez brun comme elle l'appelle, a développé pour elle et que Carlisle s'est mis dans la tête qu'elle sera sa belle-fille. Papa ne pose pas de question sur sa « fortune », mais sur le manoir. Elle soupire.

**\- Pour commencer, je n'ai pas acheté le manoir. Il était à moi avant même que je vienne habiter ici.** QUOI? Elle ferme les yeux. **Mes parents ont habité ce manoir avant ma naissance, à la mort de ma mère, mon père a transféré les titres de propriété à mon nom. Donc je n'ai pas acheté le manoir Dwyer.**

**\- Quel sont les noms de tes parents ?** Demande ma mère.

**\- Charlie Swan et Renée Dwyer. **Dit-elle tristement.

**\- Le vrai nom de ton père ?** Demande mon père.

**\- Charles Anthony Swan.** Elle baisse la tête, je me sens coupable tout d'un coup de l'avoir traité de voleuse.

Je vais chercher la chevalière et décide de lui remettre, pour la première fois depuis qu'elle est ici, je prends le temps de l'observer étant si près, je dois avouer qu'elle est assez jolie, je dirais même belle. Elle a une cicatrice étrange sur le front et une sur le menton et je vois ce que mon père a voulu dire par mon manque d'observation. Elle porte une chaîne à son cou et sur cette chaîne il y a deux chevalières, une de policier et une de shérif de Forks, j'avance ma main pour toucher les chevalières mais j'arrête mon mouvement et lui donne ce qui lui revient, la chevalière de Galveston. Elle lui revient, elle a sa place dans cette chaîne aux côtés des deux autres. Je remarque aussi le bracelet en cuir tressé qu'elle porte avec un pendentif en forme d'insigne de shérif. La porte d'entrée s'ouvre et ma sœur fait irruption dans le salon avec son petit ami, les deux gèlent sur place en nous voyant, je me demande bien pour pourquoi? La réponse à cette question ne tarde pas à venir.

**\- Bella?** Dit l'homme qui accompagne ma sœur, Bella le regarde longtemps sans sourciller.

**\- Toi?** Dit-elle le pointant du doigt.

* * *

_**L'amour est la goutte d'eau qui redonne la force,**_

_**À une fleur flétrie de se relever !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Chapitre douze**_

**Bella**

Je serre les dents en regardant les nouveaux arrivants, je les serre tellement fort que je m'en fais mal aux dents. Je regarde Élise serrer sa fille dans ses bras et me présenter à cette dernière, je me lève, la salue poliment en lui tendant la main, qu'elle ne prend pas et ne répond pas à ma salutation. Je m'excuse auprès de Élise et Jackson et je monte à ma chambre, la parfaite excuse déjà préparée au cas où l'un d'eux me poserait des questions, ce qui ne vient pas et j'en suis ravie. Je ferme la porte, la verrouille et décide de téléphoner à la seule personne susceptible de m'écouter me plaindre.

_**\- Agent Black.**_ Réponds mon meilleur ami.

**\- Agent Black ici l'agent Swan.** Souriais-je.

_**\- Bella!**_ La joie s'entend dans sa voix. _**Comment vas-tu?**_

**\- Pas bien Jake, pas bien du tout.** Murmurais-je.

_**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe?**_ J'entends l'inquiétude dans sa voix.

**\- Je viens de rencontrer la fille d'Élise et son fiancé.** Dis-je.

_**\- Et?**_ Demande-t-il pour plus de précisions.

**\- Jake, tu ne me croiras pas, même moi j'ai de la difficulté à le croire et pourtant je l'ai vue de mes yeux.** Je ferme mes yeux et Jake ne dit rien. **C'est Miss Blondasse Jake. Rosalie « Blondasse » Hale est la fille de Élise et Jackson et le fiancé c'est...**

_**\- Emmett.**_ Crache Jake.

**\- Lui-même.**

Je discute pendant un certain temps avec Jake, il me conseille d'aller vivre au motel en attendant que ma maison soit prête. Je raconte aussi la visite de Carlisle Cullen, j'ai cru entendre Jake gronder, le genre de grondement qui ressemble à celui que ferait un animal sauvage. Il me demande tous les détails, je les lui donne, quand je parle de la partie de « futur belle-fille » il éclate, j'éloigne le téléphone de mon oreille, de peur de devenir sourde temporairement de cette oreille. Je m'imagine dire au shérif Nathan qu'un appelle à mon meilleur ami m'a rendu sourde, un demi-sourire se forme sur mon visage. Je demande à Jake comment va Aro, il me dit qu'il va bien, je suis ravie de l'entendre. Lors de mon arrivée ici, Jake m'a téléphoné pour me dire que Aro c'est fait tirer dessus, ce qui m'a paniqué. Quand l'histoire est finalement sortie, il s'avère que c'est un gosse qui a tiré, il jouait avec l'arme de son père et Aro se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a été atteint à l'épaule. Avec le recul c'est presque drôle, il a des années de carrière derrière lui et il n'a jamais été blessé, il va promener son chien et se fait tirer dessus.

Jake me donne des nouvelles de tout le monde que je connais, surtout de Nessie, je suis certaine qu'un jour ils vont se marier. Jake me demande si je vais être présente pour Noël, je lui dis que je ne le sais pas encore, je vais m'informer et le lui dire le plus vite possible. J'ai un peu de difficulté à me dire que Noël est dans moins d'un mois, à Forks, la température est maussade et grise, plus que normalement durant cette période, il y a même un peu de neige. Mais ici... le soleil brille à l'année et il n'y a pas de neige. Jake me dit que si je ne vais pas à lui pour les fêtes de fin d'année c'est lui qui viendra à moi et je suis certaine qu'il le fera. Je termine ma conversation avec Jake en me disant qu'il a probablement raison, je dois aller m'installer au motel, ce sera plus simple pour tout le monde.

Je me réveille un peu avant le lever du soleil, je décide de me lever et d'aller courir dans l'un des sentiers qui parcourent les terres du ranch. Mes écouteurs bien enfoncés dans mes oreilles, je me dirige le plus silencieusement possible dans la maison, je ne veux réveiller personne. À mon retour à la maison je m'aperçois que j'ai couru pendant une heure, je me sens pleine d'énergie et ma mauvaise humeur est restée quelque part dans le sentier. Mais elle me rattrape rapidement quand je vois Rosalie et Jasper dans la cuisine, je ne dis rien, je remonte à ma chambre et me prépare pour ma journée de travail. Je retourne à la cuisine en uniforme, c'est con je sais mais ça me rend plus confiante. À mon entré je vois Jackson, Peter et Jasper eux aussi habillé pour leur journée de travail, Élise déclare qu'elle est malade aujourd'hui et me donne un clin d'œil, je lui donne un petit sourire de compréhension. Emmett me regarde et me donne un petit sourire, je lui fais un signe de tête.

**\- Ça te va bien l'uniforme Bella.** Me dit-il un peu gêné.

**\- Et dire que quelqu'un que je connais, non, pensait connaître m'a très fortement recommandé de lâcher l'Académie pour aller étudier en finance et gestion.** Lui souris-je.

**\- Qui a fait ça?** Me demande Peter incrédule.

**\- Personne.** Répondis-je.

**\- Cette personne ne te connais vraiment pas pour t'avoir dit ça. Tu es totalement à ta place dans la police Isaaaabellllllllaaaaa.** Ajoute Peter, étirant mon nom et me donnant un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule. Emmett baisse les yeux.

Je souhaite une bonne journée à tout le monde et me dirige vers l'extérieur, je sais que quelqu'un me suit, j'entends le bruit de bottes derrière moi. Je me retourne vivement et Jasper s'arrête dans ses pas, je peux vous assurer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à ça. J'attends qu'il dise quelque chose car il n'a aucune raison de me suivre, mais le silence persiste entre nous, je me tourne et recommence à marcher vers la sortie et finalement me rend au commissariat. Première chose que je demande à mon arrivé est d'avoir mon horaire pour la période des fêtes, un des « vieux » me dit que c'est certain que je travaille durant cette période, je lève un sourcil, il me dit que je suis la plus récente donc j'ai le plaisir de travailler durant les fêtes de fin d'année, le quatre juillet, à la Thanksgiving et autres dates comme ça. Je le remercie et regarde la feuille devant moi, il a raison, j'ai trois jours de congé consécutifs, du vingt-sept au vingt-neuf inclusivement. Je vais aviser Jake et peut-être lui offrir à lui, Nessie, Billy et Rachel de venir me voir ces trois jours-là. Je soupire et je me rends à ma voiture de patrouille. Aujourd'hui je me rends à l'école primaire pour parler avec les enfants, le shérif ne m'a pas vraiment laissé le choix, surtout pas après ce qui s'est passé il y a quelques semaines.

Après ma journée je vais au magasin de meubles, le seul de la ville, je dois meubler le manoir, je ne peux pas garder ceux qui sont dedans. J'achète les quatre électroménagers plus un lave-vaisselle, trois sets de chambres, le mien et les deux autres pour les chambres d'amis. Des bancs pour le comptoir déjeuner dans la cuisine, une grande table pour la salle à manger ainsi que le vaisselier, deux causeuses, deux fauteuils, un sofa pour le salon, trois rocking-chairs pour les chambres à coucher, une bibliothèque pour le salon, ainsi que les appareils électroniques. Une chance que j'ai un bon fond d'argent dans mon compte car je n'aurais jamais pu me procurer tout ça avec mon seul salaire, pas que je n'ai pas un bon salaire, c'est que ça ne fait pas des années que je travaille. Enfin bref, la livraison et l'installation se fera la semaine prochaine, quand les travaux seront terminés.

Je n'ai pas envie de retourner au ranch, mais je ne peux pas aller n'importe où je suis toujours dans mon uniforme. Pourquoi est-ce que je fais ça? Ah oui, pour faire comme mon père. Une conversation que j'ai eue avec Peter me revient, il y a un endroit où je peux aller, un endroit où je vais pouvoir manger et prendre une bière tranquillement tout en étant en uniforme. Je me rends à La Cavalerie, un petit resto-bar pour les policiers et Ranger et leur famille. Les gens qui y travaillent sont des membres d'un des deux services de l'ordre de la ville ou quelqu'un de leur famille. J'entre dans l'endroit et m'assieds au bar, la serveuse me demande une pièce d'identité, je la lui donne et me demande pourquoi elle a besoin d'une preuve, je suis déjà en uniforme et mon insigne est visible. Je commande finalement mon repas et une bière, à la fin de mon repas, la serveuse commence à sauter sur place et crie « Rosalie », putain de merde, je viens ici pour ne pas la voir et c'est elle qui me court après. Jackson vient me voir et me salue, je lui souris et annonce que je vais entrer, il me donne un signe de tête et soulève le devant de son chapeau. Salutation que beaucoup de Texans font, tout genre et âge confondus. Si je reste dans le coin plus longtemps, je crois que je vais m'en procurer un, ainsi que des bottes, j'aime bien le style.

J'avise finalement Élise que je vais aller m'installer au motel, ma maison sera prête dans une semaine, elle me demande si c'est la présence de sa fille qui me pousse à partir, je ne connais pas beaucoup Élise mais je peux vous dire qu'elle sait quelque chose, je lui dis que non, elle me donne un regard qui dit qu'elle ne me croit pas, mais ne pose pas plus de question. Élise me demande si je vais être présente pour le diner de ce soir, elle veut faire quelque chose de spéciale pour moi, je la remercie et réponds positivement. Je profite de ma journée de congé pour réarranger mes valises, je mets dans une tout ce que j'aurai besoin pour la semaine, il ne me sert à rien de toutes les avoir dans la chambre que je vais me prendre aujourd'hui, les autres vont rester dans mon camion. Jake m'a confirmé qu'il viendra me rendre visite, il va arriver le vingt-six au soir et repartir le vingt-neuf en après-midi. Billy et Rachel ne viendront pas, mais Paul, Leah, Jared et Kim se joindront à Jake et Nessie, ce qui fait que je vais devoir meubler une nouvelle chambre. Lors du diner la conversation est légère, je discute surtout avec Charlotte qui s'est jointe à nous ainsi que Peter, à vrai dire je n'écoute pas vraiment ce que disent Miss Blondasse et Mammouth, comme l'a appelé Eddy. Je porte une attention particulière quand Miss Blondasse dit qu'elle et Emmett aimeraient acheter un pied-à-terre dans la région car Emmett aimerait ouvrir un McCarthy's Gym dans la ville.

**\- J'ai été voir au bureau de la ville et j'ai appris que le vieux manoir a été acheter finalement.** Dit-elle, je ne parle pas.

**\- Pas acheter, le... la propriétaire est revenue.** Dit Peter.

**\- Je me demande si il, elle vendrait?** Blondasse me regarde, je serre les dents.

**\- Pense pas.** Répondis-je.

**\- Nous avons une offre à te faire.** Dit-elle, je lève un sourcil. **Nous t'offrons cent mille dans l'état qu'il est présentement.** Un sourire doux se forme sur mon visage.

**\- Non.** Répondis-je simplement.

**\- Cinquante mille en argent. **Je fronce les sourcils et j'agis comme si j'y pensais.

**\- Je ne sais pas comment te dire ça,** commençais-je. **Mon ''manoir'' n'est pas à vendre.** Dis-je finalement. **Et à vrai dire, même si il l'était, je ne le vendrais pas à toi ou Emmett.** Je vois son visage se durcir. **Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je sais qu'Emmett n'est pas solvable.** Dis-je. Miss Blondasse se lève rapidement.

**\- Emmett est solvable, surement plus que toi.** Me dit-elle, je vois Mammouth, baisser la tête. **Il est propriétaire de trois...** Je la coupe.

**\- Il est propriétaire que d'un seul McCarthy's Gym, celui de Forks et celui du Tennessee ne sont plus à lui, Will m'a cédé les parts d'Emmett.** Et vlan dans les dents.

**\- QUOI?** Hurle Emmett et Rosalie en même temps.

**\- Je t'ai prêté cent mille dollars Emmett pour que tu puisses ouvrir un gym au Tennessee. Tu ne m'as jamais donné le moindre dollar en remboursement. J'ai aussi la preuve que tu t'es fait un chèque de cinquante mille que tu as déposé dans ton compte personnel.**

** Will m'a proposé d'être copropriétaire avec lui pour rembourser ****TA ****dette et j'ai accepté. Donc si tu souhaites ouvrir un McCarthy's Gym ici, tu dois avoir mon approbation en plus de celle de Will et de la banque.**

** Donc non Emmett n'est pas solvable à mes yeux, **j'attends quelques secondes avant de poursuivre. **Tu sais Rosalie, c'est une petite ville ici, je sais très bien ce que tu dis à mon sujet, fais simplement attention que je ne donne pas ****MA ****version des faits, n'oublie pas que j'ai des témoins.** **Oh et en passant, il faut te calmer Rosalie, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé.** Terminais-je.

Je me lève, regardent les gens autour de la table et je peux dire que personne ne sait quoi dire. Si un regard pouvait tuer, Jasper me tuerait avec ses yeux. Peter et Charlotte n'ont pas trop l'air surpris. En ce qui concerne Élise et Jackson, je ne sais pas, leur expression n'est pas claire pour moi. Je remercie Élise et Jackson pour leur hospitalité, Charlotte et Peter me raccompagnent à la porte et me souhaite bonne chance, je leur dis que je ne vais pas loin et qu'on va se revoir. Charlotte me dit que si Jackson pense que je dois quitter la ville, il fera en sorte pour que ça se fasse et que Rosalie est la p'tite fille chérie à son papa. Je hoche la tête en réponse et me dirige à mon camion où mes valises sont déjà à l'intérieur. Je prends la route en direction du centre de la ville. Je suis bizarrement soulagée, je commence à fredonner un air qui passe à la radio, je sens que les prochains jours seront mouvementés.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

C'est quoi cette merde? La p'tite impertinente est de retour et elle frappe fort, très fort même. Elle a attaqué le fiancé de ma sœur et je peux garantir que toute la famille se ralliera derrière le couple contre elle. Je regarde Emmett la tête entre les mains, Rose qui fulmine, ma mère est estomaquée et mon père, je ne saurais dire, je sais qu'il pense à quelque chose mais quoi? Peter et Charlotte on l'air de se foutre de ce qui vient d'arriver, c'est quoi leur problème? Emmett a l'air de se ressaisir et prend son téléphone, nous le regardons tous mais surtout nous écoutons ce qui va se dire. Rose met le téléphone sur le haut-parleur, elle sait que nous voulons savoir et de toute façon, nous n'avons aucun secret entre nous.

_**\- Bonjour**_**.** Dit une voix d'homme.

**\- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait Will?** Demande Emmett en colère.

_**\- De quoi parles-tu?**_ Demande-t-il avec incompréhension.

**\- Isabella Swan.** Dit Emmett.

_**\- Oh!**_ C'est tout ce que dit le fameux Will, le frère d'Emmett.

**\- Oh quoi?** Demande Emmett.

_**\- Écoute Emmett, tu étais en couple avec Bella depuis des mois quand tu as commencé ta relation avec Rose.**_ Ce n'est pas ce que Rose m'a dit. _**Et qu'as-tu fais? Tu n'as pas laissé Bella, non, tu lui as emprunté de l'argent.**__**Le double de ce que nous avions réellement besoin. En plus de ne pas mettre la totalité de cet emprunt dans l'entreprise, tu en as empoché la moitié pour je ne sais quelle raison.**_ Je fronce les sourcils. _**Tu as profité d'elle Emmett, tu as profité des sentiments qu'elle avait pour toi. Je pensais que tu avais repris ta vie en main, mais non, tu as continué à jouer avec la pauvre fille.**_ Pauvre fille, elle lui a quand même prêté un bon montant d'argent_. __**Le jour même de sa graduation tu t'es présenté chez les parents avec Rose et vous avez annoncé qu'elle était enceinte et vos fiançailles. Ai-je besoin de te rappeler **__**LA **__**raison de l'accident que tu as eu ce soir-là?**_ J'aimerais savoir._**Ça fait bientôt un an que tu lui as emprunté cet argent et tu ne lui as rien remis. Avant son départ pour le Texas, je lui ai proposé de l'associé avec moi et je lui ai remis un petit montant, elle a accepté sous certaines conditions. Si tu regardais ton courrier tu le saurais.**_ Wow, je ne m'attendais pas à ça. _**As-tu revu Bella?**_ Demande Will.

**\- Ouais.** Réponds Emmett très mal à l'aise.

_**\- Et?**_ Insiste-t-il.

**\- Elle ne veut pas me parler. **Dit-il.

_**\- Ça te surprend? Penses-y Emmett, elle a découvert que tu la trompais depuis des mois.**_Des mois!

**\- Tu lui as dit. **Crache Emmett.

_**\- Il fallait bien que quelqu'un lui dise.**_ Will soupire en frustration_. __**Putain Emmett, tu as foncé dans un mur car tu te faisais sucer pendant que tu conduisais.**_QUOI? _**En te rendant à sa graduation en plus. Il fallait bien qu'elle le sache.**_ Ok, trop de renseignements, je n'ai pas besoin de savoir que ma sœur fait ce genre de chose.

**\- Ce n'est pas pour ça que j'appelle.** Il a l'air très mal à l'aise et avec raison. Son frère, sans le savoir, vient de dire à toute la belle-famille de son frère que ce dernier se fait sucer par la seule fille de la famille. **Je veux savoir si elle est réellement copropriétaire avec toi? **Exige-t-il.

_**\- Oui, je lui aie offert de l'être pour les trois gym, mais elle a refusé, elle a dit qu'elle ne pouvait pas te départir de tous tes revenus, surtout que tu vas être père, tu reprends ta place quand elle sera remboursée en totalité et sans intérêts.**_ Explique-t-il, j'avoue que si tout ce que je viens d'entendre est vrai, Bella n'est pas comme je pensais.

Emmett termine sa conversation avec son frère, je regarde Rose qui est très pâle, aussi pâle que les vampires qu'on voit dans les films. Mon père et ma mère ont le visage rouge tandis que Peter et Charlotte se retiennent pour ne pas rire, et moi bien, je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas ce que Rose m'a conté et je ne sais pas quoi croire, je n'arrive pas à imaginer la raison pour laquelle ma sœur m'aurait menti. Non c'est impossible, peut-être que Bella n'a pas fait tout ce que ma sœur dit qu'elle a fait, mais elle a surement fait quelque chose, Rose ne déteste pas quelqu'un sans raison. Peter éclate finalement de rire, Charlotte qui a un peu plus de retenue que lui, lui fout une claque derrière la tête, ce qui a l'effet surement contraire qu'elle souhaitait, il rit encore plus fort. Ma mère le dévisage, mais même ça ne le fait pas arrêter, quand mon père donne un coup de poing sur la table, Peter se fige et cesse de rire. Rosalie éclate en sanglots et ma mère la prend dans ses bras, Emmett s'approche mais ma sœur le repousse, il nous dit qu'il va faire un tour et nous laisse en famille, il faut dire qu'il n'en fait pas vraiment partie, il est peut-être fiancé avec ma sœur, mais il n'est pas encore marié et à vrai dire, nous ne le connaissons pas. Je l'ai croisé quand j'ai regardé ma sœur sur une immense affiche portant les vêtements qu'Alice a créés mais sans plus. Je regarde les autres membres de ma famille et personne ne sait quoi dire ou même quoi penser.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Emmett**

Je monte dans le SUV que Rosie et moi avons loué à notre arrivé et je roule en direction du centre de la ville, je sais que Bella s'y est loué une chambre et je veux lui parler, elle mérite la vérité, surtout après ce que Jacob m'a dit quand il est venue me voir dans ma chambre à l'hôpital.

_Flash-Back_

Je pensais avoir la paix surtout après que Edward, je crois, soit partie de ma chambre, soulagé que ce n'était pas Jacob, il me fait peur parfois ce gamin. Il est fort comme un ours et je peux vous assurer qu'il a la technique pour le combat. Je sens quelque chose de durs me frapper dans le visage, merde, je suis certain que je vais avoir un œil au beurre noir.

**\- Bonsoir trou de cul.** Me dit une voix que je connais trop bien. **Je t'ai avertie que si tu faisais mal à ma sœur j'allais te péter la gueule.** Me crache Jacob, il se déplace silencieusement en plus.

**\- Fais ce que tu veux.** Lui murmurais-je.

**\- Je pensais que tu l'aimais.** Il est tellement en colère qu'il en tremble.

**\- Je... Je... Je l'aime, euh l'aimais bien**, dis-je.

**\- Quoi? Tu l'aimais bien? Tu l'as trompé pendant des mois. Ce n'est pas aimer quelqu'un ça. Tu l'aimais pour le cul et le fric qu'elle a et qu'elle t'a prêté.** Elle lui a dit. **Et oui trou de cul elle me l'a dit. Il n'y a jamais eu de secret entre elle et moi.** J'ai dû penser à voix haute. **Oui tu le fais.**

**\- Que veux-tu Jake?** Demandais-je finalement.

**\- Je veux comprendre et ne m'appelle pas Jake, seulement mes amis ont le droit de m'appeler comme ça et tu ne fais pas partie de cette catégorie.** Me dit-il les dents serrées.

Je lui dis donc que j'aime les deux femmes, mais que Rosie à quelque chose de plus et que je ne voulais pas faire du mal à Bella. Et quand j'ai décidé de lui dire, elle était dans ses révisions donc j'ai préféré attendre qu'elle soit diplômée. Ok, ce n'est pas totalement vrai mais ce n'est pas totalement un mensonge non plus. Une chose que j'ai oubliée est que Jake est un très bon observateur et il a su lire la demi-vérité dans mes paroles. Il me frappe dans les côtes qui sont déjà très douloureuses. Il me frappe une fois de plus au visage et je dois dire qu'avec la force, il y a mis toute sa puissance.

**\- Ne t'approche plus jamais d'elle. Ne lui parle plus. Si j'entends que tu essaies je te jure que tu vas le regretter.** Il se penche vers moi et me chuchote dans l'oreille. **Je connais une tonne de façon de te buter et de faire porter le chapeau à quelqu'un d'autres. Fais ce que je te dis.** Si ça se sait il ne pourra jamais être policier. **Ne t'en fais pas pour moi, je saurai faire autre chose, mais protéger ma sœur passe avant tout. Ne l'oublie jamais.** Je le regarde partir et je me jure de ne jamais aller contre lui et sa volonté.

_Fin Flash-Back_

J'arrive finalement dans le stationnement du motel et j'y vois le camion de Bella, je me stationne et passe une main dans mon visage, me demandant si c'est une bonne idée d'être venue ici. Oui Jake est loin mais je vais retourner à Seattle et il n'y a que quelques heures entre Forks et Seattle. Je m'informe à la réceptionniste et elle me donne le numéro de la chambre, je m'y dirige, comme je lève la main pour frapper mon cellulaire sonne, c'est ma Rosie qui demande à me voir, je fais demi-tour et retourne au ranch Whitlock, je parlerai à Bella une autre fois. Quand je me serai calmé et elle aussi d'ailleurs, car je la connais malgré tout et je peux vous assurer qu'elle bouillait à l'intérieur malgré son apparence calme.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Extérieur**

Au ranch Whitlock, Rosalie pleure sur l'épaule de sa mère, elle ne pleure pas en raison de ce qui a été dit, elle pleure car elle s'est rendu compte que l'homme qu'elle aime n'est pas vraiment celui qu'elle croyait. Car oui Emmett lui a fait croire que la situation était la faute de Bella. Il lui a dit que cette dernière n'a jamais accepté leur rupture et qu'il ne savait plus comment réagir avec elle. Après avoir entendu ce que Will a dit, elle a réalisé qu'Emmett est un homme menteur et profiteur, car il a profité de la naïveté d'une jeune femme qui a subi beaucoup d'épreuve à un âge où normalement on ne pense qu'à faire la fête.

Peter et Charlotte savaient déjà une partie de la vie de Bella, pas qu'elle leur a raconté quoi que ce soit de plus qu'elle l'a fait avec le reste de la famille, c'est simplement que Peter a un ami qui connait Bella et Peter a voulu en savoir plus sur elle quand elle est arrivé au Texas, plus précisément quand elle est venue s'installer dans la maison familiale. Marcus Volturi lui a dit tout ce qu'il savait, même la façon dont le père de Bella est décédé et sa relation avec un certain Emmett. Marcus en sait beaucoup sur Bella car cette dernière s'est confiée à ses parents qui eux en ont parlé devant leurs enfants. Peter et Charlotte savaient même pour le prêt que Bella a fait à cet Emmett. Quand Rosalie est arrivée avec Emmett, Peter a eu l'intuition que ça allait virer en vinaigre et il ne s'est pas trompé.

Jackson ne sait pas que penser de toute cette situation. Il ne peut croire que sa petite fille soit impliquée dans une telle affaire ignoble. Jackson ne sait pas quoi faire, il n'a jamais eu aucune raison de douter de la parole de sa fille, mais après avoir entendu ce que le frère du petit ami de sa fille a dit, il ne sait plus quoi croire. Il connait bien sa fille et il devine qu'elle ne connaissait pas la situation réelle. Il est impossible, pour lui, que son bébé soit activement impliqué dans tout ça. Élise est en colère contre Bella, personne n'a le droit de faire pleurer son bébé, sa fille unique, sa fierté. Elle n'a pas vraiment continué les recherches pour trouver un nouveau policier, mais elle se promet de s'y remettre activement, elle sait qu'elle ne pourra jamais travailler avec une personne capable de faire une telle chose à sa petite fille chérie.

En ce qui concerne Jasper, c'est un peu plus compliqué. Il adore sa sœur et il l'a cru sur parole quand Rosalie lui a dit que Bella a interféré dans son couple avec Emmett, que Bella avait développé une sorte de fixation pour son futur beau-frère. Rosalie lui a dit que Bella n'était pas la fille douce et innocente que tout le monde croit et qu'elle est entourée d'une bande de personnes tout aussi louche qu'elle, Rosalie parle des yeux noircit de Emmett et elle suspecte un des bâtards qui traine avec Bella. Mais à ce moment précis, Jasper se demande jusqu'à quel point sa sœur connaissait la véritable histoire car il ne voit pas pourquoi Will aurait menti, surtout que l'homme ne savait pas que six autres personnes écoutaient la conversation qu'il avait avec son frère.

La réaction de Emmett quand la « vérité » a éclaté en dit long sur sa culpabilité. Est-ce que Emmett a mérité de se faire noircir les yeux par un ami proche, il se dit que si quelqu'un avait fait ça à une bonne amie, lui aussi aurait fait la même chose. Mais ce qui embête le plus Jasper n'est pas seulement ce qui se passe devant lui, c'est qu'avec le temps il a appris à apprécier Bella l'impertinente. Il ne le dira pas à personne mais il a bien aimé lui jouer des tours et qu'elle se venge. Il aime travailler avec elle, malgré sa brutalité et son '' je m'en fou '' apparent, il a découvert une jeune femme douce et tendre quand la situation le demande.

Les quelques fois où il a eu la chance de la regarder dans les yeux, il y a vu un peu de joie mais, au-delà de ça, il a vu de la douleur. Il a eu envie de lui enlever cette douleur mais c'est rapidement repris en main, il ne veut pas s'impliquer avec personne, même pas pour être ami. Car par expérience il sait qu'une relation amicale entre homme et femme ne se termine pas bien, vraiment pas bien. Il y a toujours une des deux personnes qui souffrent et il s'est promis de ne plus souffrir. Quand il a découvert que Bella avait récupéré le manoir, ça l'a mis en colère, mais comment en vouloir à une personne qui ne savait pas qu'elle possédait une demeure depuis sa naissance. Jasper soupire, ne sachant plus quoi faire ni quoi penser de tout ça. Si Jasper est honnête avec lui-même, il dirait qu'il commence à avoir quelques sentiments pour Bella, mais il ne veut pas être honnête, même avec lui-même, c'est plus simple de détester une personne que de risquer d'avoir mal.

Pendant ce temps à Forks, Edward Cullen ne sait plus quoi faire. Son père lui a promis qu'il travaillerait avec Bella, ici à Forks, mais ça ne s'est pas passé comme ça. Le chef en place n'a jamais apprécié Bella, parce qu'elle est très appréciée, respecté et même aimé dans la ville. Le chef ne comprend pas que Bella a vécu toute sa vie dans la ville et que son père était l'homme le plus aimé et le plus respecté dans cette ville et que les drames qui ont fait de Bella ce qu'elle est la rendent plus humaine aux yeux des gens. C'est une ancienne mentalité mais, c'est comme ça ici et qu'il ne pourra jamais remplacer le chef Swan. Donc le chef a été contre l'entente qui a été faite entre les Cullen et lui, en plus de ne pas engager Bella comme policière, il a fait de sa vie un enfer en exigeant toutes sortes de choses les plus farfelues les unes que les autres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit engagée près de SA ville comme il dit, donc elle est partie au Texas, le seul endroit qui a voulu d'elle. Son père pensait que c'était une bonne chose qu'elle ne se trouve pas d'emploi, il disait que de cette façon elle serait plus facile à convaincre que ce n'est pas une vie pour elle et qu'elle serait plus heureuse si elle était avec un homme comme lui. Quand il s'est présenté à la plage, la veille de son départ, il a eu un moment de lucidité, elle ne l'aime pas et ne l'aimera probablement jamais et ça lui a fait mal, très mal. Il s'est donc inscrit sur un site de rencontres pour gens fortunés et il a commencé à discuter avec une jeune femme, qu'il croit, serait une femme parfaite pour lui. Elle travaille mais elle ne met pas sa vie en danger et elle peut même travailler à partir de sa maison, ce qui est un plus pour elle dans le modèle de vie que son père veut absolument pour lui. Elle n'a pas une fortune familiale comme Bella mais elle a gagné son argent par la sueur de son front, ce qui est, à ses yeux plus séduisants que l'argent facile comme lui a eu.

_**L'oublie et le rire sont mieux,**_

_**Que mémoire et tristesse !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Chapitre treize**_

**Bella**

Il y a deux semaines j'ai emménagé dans ma maison et le temps passe à une vitesse vertigineuse et pour l'instant j'adore. Je profite de chaque temps libre pour décorer, je ne peinture pas, non, c'est déjà fait. Ce que je fais c'est la déco, c'est surtout des photos que j'ai fait agrandir et encadrer, certaines sont des paysages de La Push, d'autres sont de la bande et moi et une en particulier qui orne le haut du foyer dans le salon, une photo de mes parents que j'ai trouvés dans une caisse quelconque. Sur le mur de l'escalier j'ai une panoplie de photos de toutes sortes de moments que j'ai partagée avec mon père, sur certaines Billy et Jake y sont aussi. Mais ce matin je n'ai pas le temps de penser à la décoration de ma maison, je dois me présenter au tribunal de la ville de Houston. Hé oui, le p'tit vendeur de drogue que Jasper et moi avons arrêté il y a de ça plusieurs semaines, m'a formellement accusé de brutalité et aujourd'hui c'est le jour du procès. Aujourd'hui je saurai si je vais être suspendue pour une période indéfinie ou si je garde mon emploi tel qu'il est maintenant. Maria ne peut pas me représenter car c'est une affaire dite interne, c'est donc l'avocat du service de police de Galveston qui me défendra. Jasper sera appelé à la barre mais comme je suis entré sans lui, il ne pourra pas dire si j'ai frappé le suspect ou non.

La victime, le suspect que nous avons arrêté, commence son récit en expliquant comment j'ai fait irruption dans sa demeure sans y être invité et sans mandat. Je reste de marbre. Il explique ensuite que pour une raison qui lui est totalement inconnue je l'ai frappé au visage tandis qu'il essayait de me demander la raison pour laquelle j'ai défoncé sa porte. Il ajoute que je lui ai fait des menaces sans qu'il ne fasse rien contre moi. Enfin c'est le résumé de son témoignage. Je reste toujours de marbre, de l'extérieur car en dedans je bous littéralement. Ensuite Jasper fait son entré, il explique qu'il a reçu un appelle qui l'a envoyé à l'adresse de la présumée victime. À son arrivé, j'étais déjà à l'intérieur, un enfant accroché à une de mes jambes et que la présumée victime et sa conjointe du moment se chamaillaient avec moi entre les deux. Les deux personnes avaient des contusions qui commençaient à paraître. Il raconte ensuite le reste de son intervention. Il ne peut pas confirmer ou infirmer les accusations qui sont portées contre moi.

La femme qui se trouvait là vient témoigner, elle dit que c'est son enfant qui m'a ouvert la porte, que je me suis interposé entre les deux pour qu'ils cessent de ce frappé. Elle ajoute qu'en aucun temps j'ai frappé qui que se soit. Un témoin surprise fait son apparition juste avant que ce soit mon tour de parler, le foutu voleur qui m'avait volé la chevalière de mon père. Il raconte que je lui ai tiré dessus et frappé à maintes reprises sans raison. J'avale difficilement la bile qui menace de sortir, ce n'est pas possible que quelqu'un croie ce con. L'avocat me représentant fait avouer au voleur les raisons de ma rencontre avec lui et comme ce n'est pas illégale pour un citoyen d'avoir une arme et de s'en servir, du moins ici au Texas, je ne peux être accusé de ça. Ce témoin est refusé pour le procès. Je reste de marbre.

Je suis appelé à la barre, je ne dis rien, l'avocat fait entendre l'appel fait au 911, nous entendons clairement l'enfant dire que sa maman et son beau-père se frappent. Ensuite le répartiteur lui demande de rester en ligne jusqu'à ce que la police arrive. Je raconte alors comment l'enfant m'a ouvert et c'est collé à moi quand je me suis interposé, j'ai dû repousser la « victime » car il voulait s'en prendre à l'enfant, mais qu'en aucune circonstance je n'ai levé la main sur l'homme. Il y a plusieurs enregistrements qui sont écoutés et je réponds aux questions. Le père du gamin vient dire ce que son fils lui a dit mais je sais que ça n'aura pas beaucoup de poids. Le juge nous dit qu'il rendra son jugement le lendemain, je retourne donc à la maison en me demandant vraiment ce qui va m'arriver.

En arrivant chez moi, je pensais me changer les idées en faisant un peu de course, ce qui ne fonctionne pas, j'essaie de choisir des photos pour ajouter sur les murs, ça ne fonctionne pas non plus. Je vais faire un tour à La Cavalerie et je discute avec Peter et Charlotte, ce qui fonctionne pendant un temps, mais pas longtemps. Peter me dis que Rosalie et Emmett partiront un peu après Noël et que malgré ce qui s'est passé, Élise et Jackson ne m'en veulent pas car l'histoire à été mise au grand jour. Il essaie de me convaincre que sa sœur ne savait pas qu'Emmett était encore en couple avec moi et que si elle avait su, elle ne se serait pas impliquée davantage avec lui. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je ne le crois pas et je ne veux pas lui mentir donc je ne dis rien. C'est plus simple de cette façon.

Je n'ai pas beaucoup dormi durant la nuit, faut croire que je suis plus stressé que je ne le croyais. J'arrive au tribunal et je vais prendre place dans la salle, je reste debout jusqu'à ce que le juge arrive et s'assoit, il se racle la gorge et commence avec son bla bla juridique, je ne comprends pas grand-chose, pas que je suis totalement ignorante c'est juste que je veux entendre son verdict et rien d'autre.

**\- À la lumière des témoignages et des preuves apportées à mon attention, je déclare l'accusé non coupable. **Je souffle de soulagement. **Je lui conseillerais par contre, d'attendre son partenaire si une situation comme celle-ci se représente.** Termine le juge, je le remercie, serre la main de l'avocat et me dirige vers la sortie.

Le shérif s'est déplacé pour le procès, il me serre la main et me dit que demain je fais du bureau, je fronce les sourcils mais ne dis rien, je ne peux quand même pas contredire mon patron. Jasper qui est aussi présent s'avance vers nous et me tend la main, j'hésite pendant un quart de seconde et prends sa main, il me la serre fortement en me félicitant pour ma victoire. Je le remercie et serre sa main le plus fort que je peux, juste pour lui faire ce qu'il me fait, un petit sourire sexy apparait sur ses lèvres, minute, ai-je dit qu'il a un petit sourire sexy? Non ce que je veux dire c'est qu'il me fait un petit sourire suite à mon geste, c'est tout. Nathan pose sa main dans le bas de mon dos, je me raidis, il me dirige vers la sortie, en arrivant à l'extérieur il me souhaite une bonne journée et il me laisse sur le trottoir. Je marche à mon camion le cœur léger en sifflotant un air quelconque, j'arrête brusquement quand je sens quelque chose s'agripper à ma jambe. Je regarde vers le bas et j'y vois le petit garçon, il me fait un énorme sourire, son père n'est pas loin derrière lui. Le gamin me dit qu'il est heureux car son père lui a dit que je vais rester policière. Je le remercie et je lui dis que je suis contente de le revoir, il me dit que maintenant il va toujours vivre avec son père mais qu'il va partir. Je regarde l'homme qui est son père et il me dit qu'il a été transféré dans une ville au Connecticut. Je leur souhaite bonne chance et de faire attention à eux. Je monte dans mon camion, le sourire aux lèvres en me disant que j'ai peut-être fait la différence dans la vie du p'tit garçon.

En arrivant à la maison je découvre Rosalie « Miss Blondasse » assise dans la balancelle sur la galerie, je plisse les yeux et je marche lentement pour la rejoindre. En arrivant à sa hauteur, elle se lève et me demande si elle peut me parler. Je lui offre d'entrée et elle accepte, avec joie je dirais. Elle regarde les travaux que j'ai faits faire et elle me dit que ça ne ressemble plus à ce qu'elle a dans son souvenir. Je lui donne un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas yeux, je l'invite à passer au salon. Nous nous asseyons l'une en face de l'autre, aucune de nous ne dit quoique se soit. Je décide de prendre les choses en main.

**\- Que veux-tu Rosalie?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je veux... Je suis venu pour... **Elle soupire. **Je suis venue m'excuser pour la façon dont je t'ai traité à Seattle et depuis que je suis revenu au - Texas.** Me dit-elle.

**\- Pourquoi?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais avec Emmett.** Je lève un sourcil. **Il m'a dit que tu étais une « fuck-friend » et que tu n'arrivais pas à décrocher.** J'écarquille les yeux.

**\- Quoi? **Je ne sais pas quoi d'autre dire.

**\- Après ton départ de la maison de mes parents, Emmett a téléphoné Will et il a tout déballé. Même pour le prêt.** Elle baisse les yeux.

**\- Ne te sens pas coupable, tu ne savais pas.** Dis-je sans grande conviction.

**\- Peut-on repartir sur de bonne base?** Me demande-t-elle avec espoir.

**\- Je ne sais pas Rosalie.** Lui répondis-je sincèrement.

Elle hoche la tête et se lève, je la reconduis à la porte et la salue une dernière fois et ferme la porte derrière elle. Je ne sais vraiment pas si je dois croire ce qu'elle m'a dit où même si je suis prête à repartir sur de nouvelle base comme elle dit. Je ne fais pas confiance facilement et j'ai eu raison de me méfier jusqu'à présent. Non, je ne suis pas prête à être amie avec Miss Blondasse et non je ne veux pas lui donner une chance de me faire quelque chose une fois de plus. Je secoue la tête pour me changer les idées, je téléphone à La Push pour leur dire que j'ai gagné mon procès, Billy doit se faire un sang d'encre de ne pas avoir de mes nouvelles, il m'a tenue pendant deux heures au téléphone hier, il me donnait des conseils, ces vieux conseils pleins de sagesses.

_**OoOo**_

_**Vingt-six décembre**_

Je viens de terminer ma journée de travail et je ne me change pas et je file en direction de Houston, Jake et les autres arrivent dans une heure trente et j'ai une heure de route à faire, si tout va bien et qu'il n'y a pas trop de trafic. Il me faut une heure quinze pour arriver, je me stationne et fonce dans l'aéroport, j'ai tellement hâte de les revoir que je ne tiens plus en place et je ne voie personne autour de moi. Après ce qui me paraît une éternité je vois finalement trois têtes à cheveux noirs qui dépassent les autres. Dès que je suis certaine que ce sont eux, je cours à leur rencontre et je suis soulevé de terre par nul autre que Jake. Il me fait tourner dans ces bras comme si j'étais un enfant, il me dépose sur mes pieds et embrasse le dessus de ma tête. À peine m'a-t-il lâché que je me fais prendre dans un câlin d'ours par Paul, suivis de Jared qui embrasse mon front. Kim, Leah, Nessie et moi on se fait un câlin de fille, ce qui veut dire qu'on se serre toutes les trois en criant et sautant sur place. Les gars vont chercher les valises et nous les rejoignons. C'est à ce moment-là que je vois la famille Whitlock qui nous fixe, Jacob qui a repéré Emmett se dirige vers lui, maintenant qu'il est devant lui, Jake lui tend la main.

**\- Emmett.** Dit Jake lui tendant la main. **Ça fait longtemps.** Lui dit-il sur un ton menaçant.

**\- Ça fait un temps Jacob.** Réponds Emmett insistant sur le nom de Jacob, je vois les yeux d'Emmett s'écarquiller.

**\- Si c'est pas McCarthy.** S'exclame Jared en lui donnant un coup de poing joueur sur l'épaule, mais d'après la grimace que Emmett a fait, je peux dire que c'est douloureux.

**\- Tu n'as rien fait à notre petite sœur n'est-ce pas?** Demande Paul d'un ton menaçant.

**\- Non.** C'est tout ce que dit Emmett.

Rosalie dit à Emmett que c'est le temps de partir, Emmett hoche la tête et s'éloigne de nous rapidement. Peter me donne un clin d'œil et je lui présente mes amis. Nous discutons un peu et Peter offre de prendre deux personnes avec lui, car dans mon infinie intelligence je n'ai pas pensé que je n'avais pas assez de place dans mon camion pour tout le monde. Il a été décidé que les trois gars vont embarquer avec Peter et les filles avec moi, Charlotte inclus. Je suis certaine que les gars vont bien s'entendre avec Peter et les filles avec Charlotte. Je remarque Jasper nous regarder et je ne peux pas dire quel est le sentiment que dégagent ses yeux, j'ai la folle impression que c'est un mélange de colère et de jalousie, ce qui est impossible.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jacob**

La route avec Peter s'est bien passée, il nous a demandé de lui parler de Bella, de lui dire les niaiseries qu'elle a faites quand elle était ado. Nous hésitons et il nous dit que c'est pour l'écœurer un peu quand il la croisera, nous lui racontons des petites choses, mais quand Jared raconte comment elle a cassé le nez de Paul, sans en donner les raisons, fut le déclencheur, nous racontons tout ce qui nous est arrivé avec Bella. Quand Peter stationne son camion devant une immense maison rouge ma mâchoire se décroche. Putain de merde, en plus d'être toute une maison, Bella l'a fait peindre de la même couleur que notre maison à La Push. Je descends toujours sous le choc de ce que je vois et je peux vous assurer que Jared et Paul sont stupéfaits eux aussi. Les filles sont debout la bouche ouverte elle aussi, je rejoins Nessie et passe un bras autour de sa taille. Bella nous regarde souriante et elle nous invite à entrer, nous la suivons en marchant tranquillement, quand Bella ouvre la porte, je gèle sur place.

Je ne sais pas à quoi je m'attendais, mais surement pas à ça. Le hall d'entrée est blanc, fermé du reste de la maison par une porte vitrée. Bella nous fait avancer dans le salon, putain, son salon est plus grand que la maison de mon père. Enfin bref, le plancher est en bois et d'après la couleur je dirais que c'est du chêne rouge de très haute qualité. Les murs sont blancs, tous les meubles sont noirs et il y a une tonne de photos sur les murs. Les coussins sur les meubles sont blancs. Très Bella finalement. La salle à manger et la cuisine ont un plancher de céramique, le mur qui sépare la cuisine de la salle à manger est en pierre des champs, un autre est un mur fait de vitre et le reste est d'un beige pâle. Il y a quelques photos agrandies de paysages de La Push. La cuisine me fait sourire, je ne sais pas où ni comment elle a été cherché ça, mais elle a été capable de trouver la couleur qu'il y a sur les murs dans la maison de Billy, vieux blanc.

Bella nous conduit ensuite à l'étage, elle nous dit que chaque chambre à un thème, Nessie et moi allons avoir la chambre « falaise », en entrant j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être sur les falaises de la réserve. Il ne manque que l'odeur de l'océan et le bruit des vagues. Ce que j'aime le plus dans cette chambre, en plus de la salle de bain privé, c'est le miroir au plafond au-dessus du lit. Jared et Kim on la chambre « forêt », tout ce que je peux dire c'est WOW! La forêt où nous avons joué enfant est là, et c'est magnifique. Paul et Leah ont la chambre « plage » et comme les deux autres on a l'impression d'être sur First Beach. Je regarde attentivement et dans une des murales je vois deux loups, un argent et un sable. Je vais voir dans la chambre que prendront Jared et Kim et je découvre deux loups, un brun pâle et l'autre brun chocolat. Je vais dans la chambre que je vais avoir et je découvre un loup brun rouille et un noir. Je fronce les sourcils et demande à Bella ce que cela signifie. Elle me sourit tendrement et me dis que c'est sa façon de nous avoir avec elle. Je ne comprends pas et elle nous explique que c'est sa façon à elle de nous avoir avec elle, elle a toujours aimé nos légendes et à sa façon, elle les a rendus vivante en ajoutant des loups dans les fresques qui sont sur les murs des chambres. Bella nous montre sa chambre, je souris tendrement, sa chambre est la plus sobre, les murs sont violet pâle et la literie est violet foncé, la réplique exacte de sa chambre à Forks. Nous allons tous prendre une douche avant de décider de commander de la pizza pour ce soir, nous discutons de tout et de rien, nous rions énormément, je suis vraiment content de voir que Bella n'a pas vraiment changé malgré l'éloignement. La soirée se termine, je vais me coucher et passer un peu de temps avec ma douce Nessie et profiter du miroir au plafond.

Je ne sais pas quel heure il est quand je sens quelque chose me secouer, ou essayer de me secouer une épaule, j'ouvre les yeux et je vois Bella, me souriant d'un sourire brillant, elle me demande en chuchotant si je veux aller courir avec elle. Je hoche la tête et elle sort de la chambre, je réussis à me lever sans réveiller Nessie et je vais rejoindre Bella qui est dans la cuisine, elle me dit que nous allons courir dans les sentiers derrière la maison, je lui donne mon plus grand sourire et nous partons. Avant que nous soyons séparés, nous courions en silence, aujourd'hui Bella n'arrête pas de parler, à un tel point qu'elle oublie de bien respirer. Nous retournons à sa maison même si nous n'avons pas fait un long trajet. En arrivant un silence complet nous accueil, ce qui signifie que tout le monde dort encore, il faut dire qu'il est encore très tôt. Bella me parle de chose sans importance, je plisse les yeux et lui dit d'arrêter le babillage et de se rendre au but, elle me demande de l'accompagner, sans en dire plus elle marche vers les escaliers, je la suis sans rien dire. Elle me conduit au grenier, je me demande bien ce qu'elle veut me montrer? Le grenier est une pièce qui fait la taille de la maison et contrairement à un grenier ordinaire celui-ci est vivable, si je peux dire.

Je regarde attentivement et je découvre que c'est un atelier pour peintre, il y a même une toile sur un chevalet qui n'est pas complète. Les toiles exposées sont pour la plupart des paysages mais celle qui n'est pas terminée est un portrait, et c'est celui d'une très belle femme. Je réalise que c'est probablement sa mère qui est l'artiste et que le portrait est en réalité un autoportrait.

Nous nous asseyons sur des chaises et Bella me parle des découvertes qu'elle a faites depuis qu'elle est ici. Pour faire un résumé, elle est beaucoup plus riche que nous l'avons toujours pensé. En plus de trouver les titres de propriété de la maison, elle a découvert que sa mère venait d'une famille qui était et est toujours propriétaire d'une compagnie de pétrole. Cette famille a donné un énorme montant d'argent à Renée quand elle a voulu épouser Charlie. Ils étaient contre le fait que leur fille épouse un homme du peuple et ils l'ont payé pour ne plus qu'elle les revoit. Avec une partie de l'argent elle a acheté des actions dans l'entreprise de ses parents sans que ceux-ci ne le sachent. Aujourd'hui ma sœur a 1% des parts de la plus grosse compagnie pétrolière aux États-Unis. Le reste de l'argent a été placé et c'est de cette façon que Charlie a pu faire vivre deux familles.

Je ne sais pas quoi dire à tout ça, je suis sortie de mes pensées par Bella qui me passe une main devant le visage. Elle me dit que tout ceci ne changera rien entre nous, même si elle est convaincue de ce qu'elle dit, je peux dire que ce n'est pas vrai, les changements ont déjà commencé. Il suffit de regarder sa maison, non son manoir. Elle se lève et marche vers la fenêtre où se situe le chevalet et elle me dit qu'elle serait prête à donner toutes ces possessions et argent si elle pouvait avoir ses parents avec elle. Je me suis peut-être trompé finalement, elle n'a pas tellement changé. Je marche à elle et la serre dans mes bras pour la réconforter.

Durant la journée Peter nous a tous invités à La Cavalerie, nous avons tous accepté d'y aller. Bella m'a demandé si j'ai ma carte qui indique que je suis policier, c'est alors qu'elle explique que c'est un resto-pub pour les policiers et leurs familles et amis. Je lui dis que je l'ai toujours sur moi, en cas que, ce qui fait que nous serons trois avec nos identifiants pour faire entrer six personnes, ça va être assez facile. Le soir venu nous montons tous dans le camion de Bella, je peux vous dire que si Bella se fait arrêter, elle sera dans le trouble car nous sommes trop nombreux mais c'est le genre de chose que Bella fait.

En arrivant à l'endroit, Bella soupire fortement, elle me dit de me préparer à prouver que je suis policier. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà vu l'homme à la porte, celui qui va nous demander nos identifiants. Je lui présente mes papiers et il me donne qu'un simple signe de tête. Je lui dis qui m'accompagne, Nessie et Paul, Bella dit que Leah et Kim sont avec elle, l'homme fronce les sourcils mais ne dit rein. Peter arrive et dit que Jared est avec lui. Nous entrons et c'est vraiment super, dans un coin il y a un taureau mécanique et la musique n'est pas trop forte. Nous nous dirigeons vers une table et Bella commande une tournée de bière pour notre table, notre serveuse pour la soirée est Charlotte, la copine de Peter. La soirée se passe bien jusqu'au moment où l'homme de la porte se présente à notre porte et se présente comme étant Jasper Whitlock, j'éclate de rire, ce n'est pas possible, il porte le nom de la ville où se situe le camp militaire, il fronce les sourcils. Je lui dis que Bella m'a raconté les petits tours qu'il lui a fait, il rit un peu et ajoute que Bella c'est venger. Peter présente tout le monde à son frère, quand Jasper enlève son chapeau je me souviens ou je l'ai vue, il était à Seattle et c'est avec lui que Bella a eu une petite prise de bec. Il passe le reste de la soirée avec nous, Bella ne lui porte pas vraiment attention, ce qui ne me surprend pas beaucoup car je sais qu'elle ne l'apprécie pas vraiment. Nous racontons à Peter et Jasper toutes sortes d'histoire sur notre vie sur la réserve, des moments hilarants, à mon avis. J'arrête de rire quand Bella avoue avoir couché avec Quil. Paul et Jared crachent la bière qu'ils avaient dans la bouche et éclate de rire. Kim, Leah et Nessie font un « ewwww » avant de rire elle aussi et moi, je la regarde.

**\- Bella, tu m'avais promis de ne pas coucher avec un de mes amis.** Lui dis-je.

**\- Je te l'ai promis après avoir baisé avec.** Me répond-elle.

**\- Mais Bell... **Elle éclate de rire, je ne peux pas rester fâché avec elle, pas quand elle rit comme ça. J'embrasse le dessus de sa tête.

La soirée se poursuit et se termine dans la bonne humeur, Jasper nous invite tous à se rendre au ranch familial pour une promenade en chevaux, nous acceptons tous de bon cœur, sauf Bella.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je ne le dirai jamais à personne et j'ai de la difficulté à me l'avouer à moi-même, mais hier soir j'ai entendu le plus beau son du monde, le rire de Isabella Swan. Avant j'avais vu de la tristesse dans ses yeux, hier soir je n'ai vu que du bonheur. J'ai pensé à tort que ce Jacob était le petit ami où avait été un petit ami de Bella mais, j'ai rapidement découvert qu'il y a une complicité entre eux qui me fait penser à celle que j'ai avec mon frère et ma sœur.

Quand nous avons été reconduire Rose et Emmett à l'aéroport, nous avons tous vu Bella avec ses amis, j'ai eu un sentiment de jalousie quand j'ai vu les trois hommes la serre et l'embrasser, quand Jacob est venue parler à Emmett, mon père s'est raidi, se rappelant que Rose pense que ce dernier a blessé Emmett. Je peux dire que d'après la réaction d'Emmett, il a reçu des menaces de la part des deux autres hommes aussi. Enfin bref, j'ai été surpris d'entendre toutes les histoires sur l'enfance et l'adolescence de Bella, je ne m'imaginais pas qu'elle était ce genre de personne, une personne qui sait s'amuser et faire des mauvais coups. Hier soir j'ai vu une personne totalement différente de celle que j'ai rencontrée et côtoyée à la maison. Je peux vous dire qu'hier soir j'ai vu une personne rayonnante de bonheur et Sainte-Enfer qu'elle était belle.

Quand Jacob m'a dit que je devais « manger des croutes » pour piéger Bella sans subir de vengeance, je me demandais ce qu'il voulait dire et il s'est mis à me conter toutes les choses qu'il a fait subir à Bella et la vengeance qu'il a reçue. Paul et Jared m'ont conté des choses et je dois dire que je vais y réfléchir à deux fois avant de faire quelque chose à cette jeune femme. Avant de partir je les ai invités à faire du cheval à la maison, ils ont tous accepté avec joie, sauf Bella.

Ce matin j'ai avisé mon père et il n'avait pas l'air content, je lui ai un peu raconté ma soirée et il m'a dit que si j'ai réellement vu des étoiles dans les yeux de Bella, il veut en être témoin. C'est le bruit de pneu sur le gravier qui me sort de mes pensées, je me dirige vers l'entrée, mais mon père y est déjà et de plus, il est dehors se présentant à tout le monde. Quand j'arrive à leur hauteur, mon père me donne un simple signe de tête, confirmant que ce que je lui ai dit est vrai. Je les invite à me suivre à l'écurie où mon père est présent, mais comment fait-il pour marcher si vite à son âge? Enfin bref, nous leur montrons les chevaux disponibles pour la randonnée, ils n'ont qu'à choisir. Mon père dit qu'il va rester pour aider à seller les chevaux.

**\- Ce n'est pas parce qu'on n'en a pas qu'on ne sait pas comment faire.** Crache Leah, mon père lui donne un regard par son manque de politesse. Les autres éclatent de rire. **Désolé m'sieur Whitlock, c'est juste que tout le monde nous juge nous natif, en se disant que nous sommes tellement pauvres et sans éducation que nous ne savons pas faire une chose aussi simple que de seller un cheval.** S'explique-t-elle.

**\- Tu as étudié en quoi Leah?** Lui demande mon père.

**\- Biologie marine en Californie.** Je suis stupéfait.

**\- Et vous?** Demande mon père aux autres.

**\- Enseignement**, dit Kim. **Je travaille en construction**, dit Paul. **J'ai recommencé mes études et je suis en mécanique**, dit Jared ce qui fait sourire Bella. **Je suis représentante pour une compagnie de cellulaire**, dit Nessie. **Policier**, dit Jacob.

Mon père les félicite et s'excuse d'avoir jugé sans savoir, il propose donc son aide si quelqu'un en a besoin. Je regarde Bella se diriger vers le fond de l'écurie, la section des mères comme on l'appelle. Une jument sort sa tête et se laisse caresser par Bella et elle demande si elle peut monter celle-là. Mon père les yeux très grands accepte.

Je prends la tête du petit convoie, je les conduits jusqu'à la limite entre chez Bella et nos terres, cette dernière réalise où nous sommes et continue la randonnée jusque chez elle. En arrivant je vois qu'elle a changé la couleur extérieure, Jacob doit voir mon expression et il me dit que c'est la couleur de sa maison sur la réserve. Elle m'invite à entrer, avec les autres pour un rafraîchissement, j'accepte, curieux de voir les travaux qu'elle a fait faire à l'intérieur. Je suis surpris car malgré son choix de couleur, l'intérieur est chaleureux. Je prends le temps de regarder chaque photo, beaucoup sont de ses amis, celle qui attire mon attention est celle au-dessus de la cheminée, c'est une vieille photo qui représente un couple. D'après la ressemblance je peux assurer que c'est surement les parents de Bella, ce que me confirme Leah. Je ne voulais pas monter à l'étage sans permission, mais c'est plus fort que moi. Je regarde les photos qui sont exposées, la plus surprenante en est une d'elle et son père en uniforme de shérif, les deux sont souriants. Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte que j'étais suivi et j'ai sursauté quand Paul me dit que cette photo a été prise le matin de la mort de Charlie. Il me dit comment qu'il a fallu plus d'un an à Bella avant même de regarder cette photo. Comme je ne dis rien il me demande si je sais comment son père est mort, je lui dis qu'il fut tué, c'est ce que Bella nous a dit. Il secoue la tête et me dit que Charlie est mort lors d'un cambriolage dans un petit resto de Forks, sous les yeux de Bella, Jake, le père de Jake et les clients. Il doit voir dans mon visage que je ne comprends toujours pas, il soupire.

**\- Je vais te dire qu'une seule chose, cette photo a été prise le matin du quinzième anniversaire de Bella et c'est la dernière photo qu'elle a de Charlie vivant. Son père n'était plus en service quand il a été tué le soir même.** Merde, elle a vu son père mourir.

Avant de partir je regarde Bella caresser la jument, lui donner des morceaux de pommes et la jument réagis au toucher de Bella, pas de façon négative, elle cherche même les caresse, ce qui est très surprenant car cette jument a perdu son petit et depuis elle n'est plus la même. Elle mange à peine et s'éloigne quand on essaie de la toucher, je vais devoir en glisser un mot à mon père. Nous retournons au ranch et mon père invite tout le monde à manger avec nous, ce qui est accepté par tous, même Bella et ce même si on voit un peu moins de joie que les autres. Ma mère qui n'avait pas reparlée à Bella depuis l'incident avec Rose a été heureuse de la revoir et surtout de rencontrer ses amis. Quand ils sont tous partie ma mère m'a dit qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Bella si rayonnante et mon père ajoute qu'elle est très belle quand elle est heureuse et que le jour où elle sera en amour elle sera magnifique, ce qui provoque un petit pincement dans mon cœur. Pourquoi est-ce que je réagis de la sorte? Je n'aime pas Bella « l'impertinente » Swan.

_**La hâte sert surtout à sauver quelques minutes,**_

_**Après la perte de plusieurs heures !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Chapitre quatorze**_

**Jasper**

Je n'ai pas revu Bella et ses amis suite à la randonnée, jusqu'à ce que Peter me demande de prendre sa place, ce qu'il a voulu dire est que j'aille avec elle reconduire tout ce monde à l'aéroport, car elle n'a pas assez de place dans son camion. Elle aurait assez de place si les gars étaient de largeur normale et encore, elle a de la place pour six personnes, incluant elle-même. Je me présente donc chez elle, elle me donne un regard de questionnement et je lui dis que Peter a eu un empêchement. Elle me remercie et me donne un sourire qui n'atteint pas ces yeux, je l'observe attentivement et je peux dire que ces yeux ne contiennent plus d'étoiles et ne brillent plus. La route se fait dans le calme, les gras qui sont monté avec moi ne parlent pas beaucoup, ils ont tous l'air dans leur pensé. Avant de sortir de mon camion Jacob me regarde fixement.

**\- Prends soin d'elle.** Me dit-il. Je lève les sourcils.

**\- Prends soin de notre petite sœur Jasper.** Ajoute Jared.

**\- Ne lui fait pas de mal car nous savons où tu demeures.** Dit Paul et je sais très bien que ce n'est pas une menace en l'air.

**\- Je crois qu'elle peut prendre soin d'elle-même**, commençais-je.

**\- Elle a besoin de quelqu'un, plus que tu ne peux le croire.** Me dit Jacob et les gars sortent du véhicule.

Je marche derrière le groupe, me demandant ce qu'ont voulu dire les gars. Je secoue ma tête et reste un peu en retrait, je vais les saluer une dernière fois et les laisser se faire leur adieu sans un étranger. Je serre chaque fille dans mes bras leur souhaitant un bon vol et de prendre soin d'elles. Elles me disent toutes de prendre soin de leur amie, je ne dis rien. Je serre la main des gars et répète mes vœux, Jacob me demande de ne pas retourner à la maison immédiatement, je fais ce qu'il me demande sans comprendre. Je regarde les filles prendre Bella dans leurs bras une après l'autre, les larmes coulant librement sur leurs joues. Paul se racle la gorge fortement avant de lui embrasser le front et lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille, Jared imite Paul et les deux hommes vont prendre leurs copines dans leurs bras. Jacob se présente devant Bella, il la prend dans ses bras et la soulève de terre, les yeux de Jacob croisent les miens et j'y vois des larmes qui ne coulent pas. D'où je suis placé, je peux voir les épaules de Bella sauté, j'en déduis qu'elle pleure, Jacob l'embrasse sur le front et essuie ses joues avec ces pouces avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois sur le dessus de la tête. J'observe Bella qui reste sur place, la tête basse, je m'approche d'elle doucement, ne sachant pas quoi faire et sans savoir d'où ça viens, je la serre dans mes bras. Elle se raidit et essaie de s'éloigner, mais je resserre mon emprise, elle se laisse finalement aller et pleure à chaudes larmes. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, j'ai l'impression que je suis à ma place et ça me fait peur, je me concentre sur ce que je dois faire pour l'instant et je penserai à ça une autrefois.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Je ne regrette pas d'avoir invité mes amis à venir me voir, je ne regrette pas le merveilleux temps passé en leur compagnie, ce que je regrette est le peu de temps que j'ai eu avec eux, j'aurais aimé qu'il reste plus longtemps. Paul et Jared m'ont tous les deux dits que ce n'est pas un au revoir mais un à bientôt, j'espère que ce bientôt viendra rapidement. Leah, Kim et Nessie m'ont fait promettre de me rendre à elle dès que j'ai quelques jours de congé, promesse que je vais tenir sans problème. Jacob pour sa part m'a dit d'ouvrir les yeux, que je peux être heureuse si j'acceptais ce que la vie met sur mon chemin. Je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a voulu dire mais je vais y penser plus tard. Je regarde mes amis partir, ne pouvant plus tenir, je baisse la tête et pleure. Je sens une paire de bras chaud m'attirer, mon corps se colle sur un corps chaud, je me raidis, la voix de Jasper me dit que c'est bien, que je vais les revoir bientôt. Je me détends et pleure encore plus, Jasper frotte mon dos et mes cheveux d'une façon réconfortante et me parle doucement, me disant des phrases toutes faites mais d'une certaine façon ça fonctionne. Je me sens étrangement bien dans les bras de l'homme qui me console.

Après plusieurs minutes je m'éloigne et m'excuse à Jasper d'avoir mouillé sa chemise, il me donne un petit sourire en me disant qu'il va me donner la facture du nettoyeur. Je le remercie d'être resté, il me répond qu'il n'y a aucun problème, qu'après l'expérience que nous venons de vivre, nous pouvons dire que c'est un début d'amitié hors de l'ordinaire. Je fronce les sourcils, je lui demande s'il est sérieux, car j'aurais vraiment besoin d'un ami dans cette ville. Il prend un air très sérieux et me dit que oui, il aimerait pouvoir me compter parmi ses amis. Je lui donne un vrai sourire et n'ajoute rien, je le remercie d'avoir amené les gars ici et je lui propose de lui rembourser son essence et Jasper me dit que je n'ai qu'à l'invité à souper et on en parle plus. Je lui donne un signe de tête et retourne à mon camion, Jasper marchant à mes côtés, tous les deux silencieux. Le trajet pour retourner chez moi est long et douloureux, j'essaie d'oublier à quel point l'étreinte de Jasper est chaude et réconfortante, tendre tout en étant ferme. Je secoue ma tête et allume la radio, je trouve finalement une station qui passe des vieilles chansons, que je connais tout de même car mon père aimait ce genre de musique, quand il n'écoutait pas du AC/DC ou même Styx.

J'arrive à la maison, mais ça ne me tente pas d'être ici, je n'ai pas envie d'être seule. Je vais à La Cavalerie, de cette façon je ne serai pas seul, je ne reste pas très longtemps car demain je travaille. En arrivant au commissariat je découvre que je patrouille et que c'est moi qui réponds aux appels d'urgence en compagnie d'un ranger, Jasper. Bien sûr, il faut que ça tombe sur lui, je suis déjà assez mal à l'aise d'avoir fait la fontaine dans ces bras et là je vais probablement le croiser car Dieu sait pour quelle raison, à chaque fois que c'est mon tour de répondre aux urgences il y en a. Je monte dans ma voiture et commence ma patrouille et tout se déroule bien, aucune urgence. J'ai donné quelques avertissements oraux mais rien de plus. Je vais dans un restaurant de restauration rapide, Burger King pour ne pas le nommer et me commende deux doubles cheeseburgers avec une grande frite et un grand Pepsi. Je ramasse un journal et je vais m'assoir à une table, je me fais regarder comme si j'étais un extraterrestre et je m'en fous, j'ai faim. Un raclement de gorge me fait lever la tête du journal et devinez qui vois-je? Vous avez probablement raison, Jasper Whitlock, debout sur le côté de la table, son cabaret en main et en uniforme de ranger qui plus est. Il me fait un petit sourire et je l'invite à s'assoir, je ne peux quand même pas l'ignorer totalement et faire comme si il n'est pas là. Il me demande comment a été mon avant-midi, normalement je lui aurais simplement dit bien, mais je ne me sens pas à l'aise de faire ça, alors je lui raconte sans trop de détail comment a été le début de la journée. Je lui retourne la question et il m'en parle un peu comme je l'ai fait pour lui, il ne me donne pas trop de détail mais plus que je lui en ai donné. Jasper et moi avons terminé de manger quand nous recevons un appelle, en même temps. Après avoir pris les coordonnés et un minimum de renseignement, nous partons l'un derrière l'autre.

Nous sommes à l'extérieur d'un petit restaurant local, où se déroule une prise d'otage. J'ouvre ma portière, sort mon arme et m'accroupis derrière la portière face au restaurant, prête à faire feu si le besoin est. Jasper vient me rejoindre et me demande de le couvrir, je fronce les sourcils, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il veut dire par là. Je le vois se lever et courir vers l'arrière du restaurant. Le con, il ne peut pas attendre que les renforts soient arrivés, il faut qu'il joue au héros. Le con, le sale con. Jasper arrive sans problème et il me fait signe qu'il va entrer, je n'ose pas trop bouger de peur que l'homme me vois. Je ne sais plus quoi faire, c'est facile d'analyser et de dire comment il faut agir quand on l'apprend dans un livre mais quand on le vit en situation réelle, ce n'est pas la même putain de chose. Et à Forks, ce n'est pas le genre de chose qu'on vit à tous les jours, la dernière maudite prise d'otages que Forks a connu est quand mon père a été tué. Il faut que je me calme sinon je ne servirai à rien. Je jette un rapide coup d'œil où Jasper a pris position et je ne le vois plus, ce qui signifie qu'il a réussi à pénétrer à l'intérieur. Est-ce que je faire la même chose mais par la porte avant? Je redemande des renforts et j'ajoute qu'un Ranger est à l'intérieur. Le répartiteur commence à m'engueuler, il me dit que nous sommes des gros cons, je ne peux pas fermer le volume alors je lui dis de fermer sa putain de grande gueule et d'envoyer les putains de renfort et que pour l'instant je vais attendre les instructions de mon partenaire. Je vois Jasper me faire signe, je le regarde attentivement et je vois des clients courir le plus loin possible vers l'arrière. Je rejoins Jasper et il me dit que la moitié des clients sont sorti, je lui dis que je vais entrer par l'avant tandis que lui est derrière, il refuse, comme si j'attendais son approbation, j'ouvre la bouche pour argumenter quand un coup de feu retenti. Les yeux m'agrandissent et nous entrons tous les deux.

Le voleur nous a tendu un piège, il nous attendait de pied ferme, tenant toujours une jeune fille par la gorge avec son avant bras, son fusil à canon coupé pointé vers une femme que j'imagine être la mère de la gamine. Le voleur éclate de rire, je le regarde attentivement, mon cœur bar vite et fort.

**\- Laisse la fille et prends-moi à sa place. **Dis-je.

**\- Je ne prends jamais deux fois le même otage.** Me répond-il en riant. **Si je prends quelqu'un ce sera lui.** Dit-il pointant Jasper de son canon. Jasper avance d'un pas. **Déposez vos armes et poussez les vers là-bas.** Il pointe maintenant le côté opposé à notre position. Nous faisons ce qui nous est demandé, Jasper avance lentement.

**\- Laisse la p'tite aller maintenant, **dit Jasper quand il est près de l'homme cagoulé. L'homme tire deux coups consécutifs dans le plafond et pousse la gamine et prend Jasper par le coup et lui colle son canon chaud sur la tempe. L'enfant rejoint sa mère et les deux pleurent.

**\- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant?** Demande l'homme.

**\- À toi de nous le dire.** Dis-je essayant de garder mon calme.

Jasper me donne un petit signe de tête, je sais qu'il me demande de sortir, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seul, Dieu seul sait ce que l'homme va faire et le Diable s'en doute. J'entends les renforts arriver, il était temps putain de merde. Jasper et moi réussissons à convaincre l'homme de laisser sortir les gens qui restent dans le restaurant. Maintenant que nous sommes que tous les trois, j'essaie de gagner du temps, je me dis que les autres dehors vont bien faire quelque chose pour nous sortir de là. C'est alors que me vient une idée, j'ouvre ma radio portative pour que les policiers et ranger puisse entendre ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

**\- Que voulais-tu dire quand tu as dit que tu ne prenais jamais deux fois le même otage?** Demandais-je.

**\- Es-tu intelligente?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Je le crois.** Répondis-je incertaine du sens de sa question.

**\- Aimerais-tu voir mourir ton ami Bella?** rit-il.

**\- Non.** Répondis-je les dents serrées.

**\- Tu as déjà un policier à ton actif Bella, je peux y ajouter un Ranger.** Rit-il.

Je regarde Jasper et je peux voir de l'incompréhension dans son regard. J'analyse la situation du mieux que je le peux, cherchant une façon de libérer Jasper sans que ce dernier ne se fasse blesser. Je trouve quelque chose, mais je ne suis pas certaine que ce soit une bonne idée, car je ne sais pas comment l'homme va réagir. J'essaie de faire comprendre à Jasper mon intention par des petits signes de tête. Il bouge légèrement son corps, me donnant accès à ce que je veux faire. Dans un mouvement rapide, je prends mon petit revolver, celui de petit calibre que j'ai toujours sur moi et je tire dans le genou de l'homme cagoulé. Tout fonctionne comme prévu, l'homme lâche Jasper et hurle de douleur. Les renforts entrent finalement, maintenant que tout est terminé et que nous n'avons plus vraiment besoin d'eux pour prendre soin du voleur. Jasper est conduit à une ambulance pour un examen et le voleur est sommairement soigné avant d'être transporté à l'hôpital. Je sais qui est cet homme, d'une certaine façon, j'ai reconnu son timbre de voix et ses yeux. Si j'ajoute à ça ce qu'il a dit au sujet que j'ai déjà vu un policier mourir et qu'il m'a appelé par mon nom. Je lui enlève sa cagoule et je gèle. Ce n'est pas possible, je regarde les ambulanciers dire qu'il a besoin d'être amené à l'hôpital. Nathan me dit que je dois remplir un rapport sur la situation, je lui dis que ce sera fait.

Je me rends au commissariat et tape le fameux rapport, ce n'est pas la chose que je préfère le plus mais ça fait partie de mon travail. Je transcris les événements de l'après-midi sans m'arrêter, les gens doivent penser que je le fais de cette façon car c'est encore frais dans mon esprit mais en réalité c'est que je suis encore sur l'adrénaline de tout ce qui s'est passé. Je parle de la conversation que nous avons eue et ajoute que je peux nommer l'homme cagoulé. J'écris son nom à l'endroit approprié et je le transmets au chef, je lui demande d'être discret au sujet du nom du suspect, il le regarde fixement, je lui explique dans les grandes lignes qui il est et me fait un signe de tête. Je ne vais pas à la maison car pour l'instant, j'ai autre chose à faire, où devrais-je dire, j'ai quelqu'un à aller voir. J'ai besoin d'aller voir Jasper et vérifier qu'il va bien.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je ne peux pas le croire qu'elle l'a fait, je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait avoir le courage de tirer. Je ne sais pas d'où lui est venu cette idée et avouons-le, c'est une idée de génie. Tirer dans le genou du suspect. Évidemment il m'a lâché, mais je dois tout de même être examiné et ensuite je dois rencontrer un psychologue pour évaluer mon état d'esprit après cette situation. Pour l'instant, je m'inquiète plus pour Bella que pour moi, c'est elle qui a tiré, c'est elle qui a blessé un homme.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, ma mère, mon père et Charlotte sont déjà sur place. Peter doit être occupé, car le connaissant, il serait ici avec le reste de la famille s'il pouvait être là. Je fais un petit sourire, ma mère me prend dans ses bras et me serre trop fort. Ma mère n'était pas sur les lieux et me demande des explications, ce que je lui donne, ne mettant pas trop de détail. C'est Bella qui précise ce que je n'ai volontairement pas dit. Je fronce les sourcils, depuis quand se déplace-t-elle si silencieusement? Quand Bella a terminé son récit, elle me regarde et s'excuse pour le stress qu'elle m'a causé. Je lui dis que tout est bien, qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait et que j'aurais fait la même chose. Elle me fait un petit sourire qui n'atteint pas ces yeux et elle nous dit qu'elle a des choses à faire.

**\- Bella j'aimerais savoir quelques choses.** Commence mon père, Bella le regarde, ses yeux sont vides. **Que voulait dire l'homme quand il a dit** : « _**Tu as déjà un policier à ton actif, je peux y ajouter un Ranger.**_»? Et : _« __**Je ne prends pas deux fois le même otage.»**_ Ce n'est pas la question que j'aurais posée mais c'est mieux que rien.

**\- Il a simplement voulu dire que j'ai déjà vu un policier mourir, qu'il pouvait tuer un Ranger devant moi.** **En ce qui concerne l'otage, j'ai déjà été à la place de la gamine**. Dit-elle sans émotion.

**\- Quand et qui?** Demande, non exige mon père.

**\- L'homme cagoulé me connaissait car si je ne me trompe pas, et je suis certaine de ne pas me tromper, c'est lui qui a tué mon père.** Répond-elle d'une voix monotone. Elle nous salue et nous laisse comme ça, sans voix.

Je ne sais pas si c'est à cause du stress, mais je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe avec Bella, je ne l'ai jamais vue dans un tel état. Je fronce des sourcils et je regarde les membres de ma famille, eux ont l'air d'avoir tout compris. Je demande des explications, trois paires d'yeux me regardent comme si j'avais trois têtes.

Le médecin me fait passer quelques examens et il me donne un calmant qui a pour effet de me faire dormir. Ce que je ne m'attendais pas c'est que mes rêves allaient me faire revivre la scène, mais au lieu de tirer dans le genou de l'homme cagoulé, Bella me tire dessus. Je me réveille en sueur et en sursaut en criant. Ma mère qui est resté à mon chevet commence avec ces questions incessantes, quand j'ai la chance de lui dire que ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, elle commence à marmonner que tout est de la faute d'Isabella, que depuis qu'elle a mis les pieds dans nos vie, elle n'apporte que des problèmes. Mon frère que je n'avais pas vu, dit à mère qu'elle exagère et que ça aurait pu être pire. Je lui demande s'il a vu Bella.

**\- Elle est de garde.** Je lève les sourcils. **Elle garde la porte de la chambre du voleur.** M'explique-t-il.

**\- Pourquoi?** Demandais-je.

**\- C'est elle qui l'a demandé et je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi. Moi à sa place... **Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

**\- C'est assez, ton frère a besoin de se reposer, avec ce qu'il a vécu.** Le coupe ma mère qui est maintenant en colère.

Le psychologue de l'hôpital est là à me poser des questions pour m'évaluer. Je n'ai pas le temps de parler de mon cauchemar que ma mère, qui n'a pas voulu me laisser seul, lui raconte la façon que je me suis éveillé. Le psy commence un long monologue en expliquant qu'il est normal après une telle expérience d'avoir des cauchemars. Il dit aussi que je vais faire ce genre de rêve pour un certain temps et qu'il est à moi à mon réveil de me souvenir que ce n'est qu'un rêve. Il me demande de lui relater, encore une fois ce qui s'est passé dans ce restaurant. Je lui raconte alors. Il me prescrit des médicaments pour le sommeil ainsi que des calmants pour le jour. Selon lui, j'aurai quelques crises de panique dans certaine circonstance. Il ajoute que je dois passer la nuit en observation pour être certain que le traumatisme que j'ai vécu ne laissera pas de plus grande séquelle.

J'ai passé une nuit quelque peu agité, j'ai refait le même cauchemar qu'une seule fois, le reste de la nuit en fut une normal. Le psychologue me conseil de le rencontrer deux à trois fois semaine pour un temps et de prendre quelques semaines de congés. Ma mère est arrivé il y a cinq minutes et elle parle de je ne sais quoi ni de je ne sais qui, je ne l'écoute pas vraiment en fait, je suis épuisé de son babillage incessant. Elle s'arrête brusquement quand une frappe à la porte se fait entendre pour la seconde fois. Je me dépêche de dire à la personne d'entrée avant que ma mère ne puisse contrôler leur identité. Deux hommes, un très grand, cheveux noirs et courts, style militaire, la peau tannée plus d'une trentaine d'années. L'autre est de ma grandeur, cheveux noirs aux épaules, plus blanc de peau que le premier près d'une cinquantaine d'années, tous deux vêtus très sobrement. Leurs visages me dit quelque chose, je suis certain de les avoirs déjà vue quelque part.

**\- Bonjour monsieur**, me salut l'homme le plus âgé. **Je me présente, inspecteur Volturi et voici l'inspecteur Uley.** Me dit-il.

**\- Que voulez-vous à mon fils? **Demande ma mère sans une once de politesse.

**\- Nous aimerions lui poser quelques questions sur l'évènement qui a eu lieu hier si c'est possible.** Lui dit l'inspecteur Volturi très poliment et souriant.

**\- Vous n'avez aucune autorité dans cet État **_**inspecteur Volturi**__, _crache-t-elle le nom et grade de l'homme.

**\- Vous avez parfaitement raison Madame...** Il attend qu'elle se nomme ce qu'elle ne fait pas.

**\- C'est ma mère**, dis-je.

**\- Madame Whitlock.** La porte s'ouvre, Nathan et mon père font leurs apparitions.

Nathan présente les deux hommes à mon père, quand Nathan dit que les deux hommes sont inspecteurs à Forks, je réalise que Aro est celui que Nathan a rencontré à Seattle et l'autre était aussi présent. Ils doivent être ici pour Bella.

**\- Monsieur Whitlock, pouvez-vous nous dire ce qui est arrivé dans le restaurant?** Me demande Uley.

Je lui explique ce qui s'est passé hier après-midi, du moment que nous sommes arrivé jusqu'au moment où les ambulanciers m'ont embarqué dans l'ambulance. Je remarque qu'il prend tout en note, il ne dit rien, il ne fait que hocher la tête. Quand mon récit est terminé il me demande de répéter la partie où l'agent Swan, comme il dit, tire sur mon ravisseur.

**\- Ce n'est pas très compliqué à comprendre. L'agent Swan a tiré au genou du ravisseur.** Dit ma mère à bout de nerfs, mon père soupire fortement. **Quoi?** Lui demande-t-elle. **Je sais ce qu'ils font ici**, ajoute-t-elle.

**\- Et que font-ils Élise?** Demande Nathan qui est resté silencieux jusqu'à maintenant.

**\- Ils font tout en leur pouvoir pour LA blanchir de ce qu'elle a fait.** Dit-elle.

**\- Madame Whitlock**, parle Aro**, nous sommes ici car le suspect dans cette affaire est lié à une affaire similaire dans notre ville. Si j'ai bien compris l'explication de votre fils, il savait que l'agent Swan allait tirer. Si j'ai bien compris, il n'a pas de blessure physique suite au tir de l'agent Swan.** Dit Aro, ma mère ne peut rien redire à ça. **Nous allons nous concentrer sur les paroles que le suspect a dites, c'est ce qui nous intéresse.** Il se tourne vers moi. **Est-ce que vous vous rappelez ce que le suspect a dit?** Me demande-t-il.

Je lui détaille les paroles échangées entre Bella, le suspect et moi. Je lui dis que j'ai eu connaissance que Bella a ouvert sa radio donc qu'il y a surement un enregistrement. Il me demande si je suis en état d'écouter l'enregistrement, je dis oui mais ma mère s'interpose en disant que ça suffit et de me laisser me reposer. Je vois mon père se raidir, ce n'est pas bon signe.

**\- Élise Hale-Whitlock, tu vas te calmer et respirer par le nez. Notre fils est un Ranger depuis quelques années, quand il s'est engagé il savait à quoi s'attendre. Les deux inspecteurs ici sont là car l'homme qui a pris notre fils en otage à probablement **_**tué**_, il insiste sur le tué, **un policier. Pas n'importe quel policier, le shérif de leur ville. Le suspect a procédé de la même façon à la différence que dans leur ville c'est Isabella Swan qui a servi d'otage. Donc tu ravales la colère et la rancune que tu as contre la p'tite pour avoir fait son devoir et peut-être sauvé notre fils et tu la fermes. Est-ce clair?** Termine-t-il. Ma mère ne dit rien.

Nous écoutons alors l'enregistrement et je m'aperçois que certain passage m'avait échappé, ou plutôt je ne l'avais pas réellement compris, celui où il lui demande si elle voulait voir mourir un Ranger tout comme elle a vu un policier. Je pose la question qui me trotte dans la tête depuis hier.

**\- Comment va Bella?** Ma mère soupire.

**\- Pour être franc monsieur Whitlock, nous ne savons pas.** Me dit Uley, je fronce des sourcils.** Nous sommes venus vous voir en premier, nous irons voir Bel, l'agent Swan par la suite.**

**\- Vous la connaissez bien n'est-ce pas.** Ce n'est pas vraiment une question mais il me répond tout de même.

**\- Personnellement, j'ai travaillé avec son père et quand ce dernier est mort, j'ai appris à la connaître. Quand elle est venue s'installer sur la réserve je l'ai un peu prise sous mon aile si je peux dire, la surveillant de loin.** Me répond-il sincèrement, je regarde Aro.

**\- J'ai connu son père à l'Académie, quand il est revenu à Forks avec cette magnifique petite fille, ma femme et moi avons fait de notre mieux pour l'aider. Donc, pour répondre à votre question, j'ai déjà changé ces couches, donc oui je peux dire que je la connais bien.** Termine-t-il.

Ma mère demande comment le père de Bella est mort, elle dit que nous ne le savons pas, en fait pas vraiment. C'est quoi cette question, même moi j'ai compris quand père lui a hurlé dessus plus tôt. Aro soupire et Sam lève les yeux au plafond. Une voix monotone, sans émotion et froide, commence à raconter le récit de la mort du shérif Swan, nous avons droit à tous les détails, même les plus sanglants. Nous regardons tous Bella, debout dans le cadre de la porte, les cheveux emmêlés, des cernes sous les yeux, son uniforme portant encore du sang séché. Quand elle termine, Aro se dirige vers elle et elle se recule en disant qu'elle doit aller prendre son poste, car c'est aujourd'hui que le suspect est transféré à la prison. Elle nous tourne le dos nous laissant tous sans voix. Aro se tourne vers Nathan et lui demande si c'est de cette façon qu'il prend soin de ses employés. Nathan dit qu'il n'a pas revu Bella depuis qu'elle a fait son rapport la veille. Sam commence à trembler, Aro dit qu'il va voir Bella et la faire sortir d'ici. Nathan vient pour dire quelque chose, mais Aro l'en empêche en disant que c'est pour la santé de l'agent Swan.

Soudainement je réalise que ça fait plus de vingt-quatre heures que Bella est ici, elle n'a pas dû sortir de l'hôpital, comment est-ce que ça peut être possible? Ce que je veux dire c'est que quand elle fait _son tour de garde_, elle est assise sur une chaise dans le couloir, donc beaucoup de gens passent devant elle. D'après ce que j'ai constaté, elle n'est jamais sortie de l'hôpital non plus, même quand elle ne « gardait » pas la porte.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Ce que j'aime dans cet hôpital c'est que les suspects sont mis dans des chambres sur un étage qui est inoccupé par des patients dits normaux. Tous les patients sont soit des détenus où vont l'être sous peu. Les seules personnes qui viennent sont les infirmières et les médecins et ils ne restent pas longtemps, ce qui fait bien mon affaire. J'ai aussi découvert qu'il y a une salle de bain pour deux chambres, ce qui m'est très utile pour ce que j'ai fais. Depuis que je suis venue ici pour voir Jasper et faire ma garde, hier, je n'ai pas quitté, je suis toujours ici, surveillant soit le couloir soit lui.

Je crois que je deviens folle, j'ai toujours cette voix dans ma tête, en fait c'est ma voix, qui me dit que si je le quitte des yeux, il trouvera un moyen de s'échapper et de faire de ma vie en enfer, encore plus qu'il ne l'a fait. Car voyez-vous, le con couché et menotté à son lit m'a tout avoué. Il m'a dit ce qu'il a fait pour moi, comment il a réussi à gâcher ma vie une fois de plus et qu'il a sous-estimé mon aptitude dissimuler une arme et à l'utiliser. Il m'a dit comment il a utilisé d'autres personnes pour me blesser et que son plus grand regret est qu'il n'a pas réussi à me détruire complètement, comme j'ai détruit sa vie. Quand je lui ai demandé la raison de son acharnement il m'a dit qu'au départ, le meurtre de mon père était un « accident », comment peut-on tuer quelqu'un par accident bordel de merde. Quand il est sorti de prison, avant la fin de sa peine pour bonne conduite, il a décidé de me faire payer. Il ajoute qu'il avait commencé son petit jeu avant même sa sortie de prison. Il a pensé s'en prendre à Billy où Jacob, mais il sait que les lois internes des « natifs » sont différentes et qu'il aime trop la vie pour se faire descendre par un « sauvage ». Donc il m'a traqué, attendu et choisit son moment.

Aujourd'hui il sera transféré à la prison et il me dit que finalement il a gagné, je sais qu'il a raison et je déteste ça. Je porte le même uniforme, je n'ai pas pris de douche et je n'ai dormis, je reste assise dans sa chambre, je le surveille. Il m'est même arrivé de m'imaginer lui mettre mon arme sur la tempe et tirer, mais ce n'est que mon imagination et je ne le ferai pas. À d'autres moments je me demande comment sa famille va réagir quand la vérité sortira au grand jour, car pour l'instant, je sais que peu de gens savent qui il est. J'ai demandé en faisant mon rapport de ne pas dévoiler son identité pour l'instant, pas que je veux garder cette information secrète, non, je demande simplement le temps que sa famille soit prévenue. Je sais que sa famille se présentera et je souhaite sincèrement avoir quelques explications avec certains d'entre eux, pour la paix de mon esprit, je veux m'assurer qu'ils n'ont rien à voir avec tout ce qu'il m'a dit. Croyez-le ou non, je ne veux pas croire que ces personnes sont impliquées dans ça, ça ne se peut pas. Je ne veux pas croire qu'Emmett et Will se sont volontairement impliqués avec James McCarthy, l'homme qui a tué mon père.

_**Le plus important des droits humains,**_

_**Est le droit de rêver ! (Inconnu)**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chanur:**_ Bella sera bien épaulé. Jasper va comprendre, ne t'en fait pas, mais il fera encore des gaffes. Merci pour ta review, ça me fait très plaisir. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira, bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Chapitre quinze**_

**Jacob**

Sam et Aro sont partis sans dire à personne ou ils sont allés et ils n'ont pas dit pendant combien de temps ils seront partis non plus. J'ai essayé d'en savoir plus auprès de Émily mais elle ne m'a rien appris, la seule chose qu'elle a dit est que Sam me dira ce qui se passe à son retour, s'il le peut. La disparition des deux hommes ne me tracasse pas très longtemps car j'ai autre chose en tête, le silence de Bella. Car imaginez-vous que Bella n'a pas donné signe de vie depuis que nous sommes partis du Texas, ce qui ne lui ressemble pas du tout. Même mon père commence à se demander ce qui arrive avec elle, il pense à se rendre au Texas pour aller lui frotter les oreilles, j'aimerais être là pour voir ça. La grande et indépendante Bella se faire remonter les bretelles par un homme en chaise roulante.

Après ma journée de travail, je retourne à la maison et essayé de deviner ce que je vois devant la maison? La voiture de Sam est là, je me gare rapidement et court à l'intérieur. Sam et papa son assis à la table de la cuisine, je vais y prendre place, je ne salue personne, j'attends de savoir ce que Sam fait ici. Mon père dit que maintenant que je suis arrivé, Sam va pouvoir nous donner la raison de sa visite. Ce dernier soupire et il nous raconte qu'il arrive du Texas, ce qui me surprend un peu. Il nous dit que le meurtrier de Charlie a été appréhendé, mon père soupire de soulagement, Sam ajoute que c'est grâce à Bella et Jasper si l'arrestation a eu lieu.

**\- QUOI?** Mon père et moi on hurle en même temps.

Sam nous raconte dans plus ou moins de détail ce qui s'est passé et comment Bella a réagi pendant le temps que le « suspect » a été hospitalisé et ensuite comment elle a repris le dessus durant les quelques jours suivant. Je n'en reviens pas, Bella a tiré sur quelqu'un. Bella a fait face à l'homme qui a tué Charlie et il est toujours vivant. Je regarde mon père qui prends le téléphone sans fil et compose un numéro, il a le visage rouge et il tremble. Je me demande bien à qui il...

**\- ISABELLA MARIE SWAN**, hurle-t-il. **Tu n'as pas pensé que je méritais de savoir ce qui arrivait?** Il est vraiment en colère, je me demande bien ce qu'elle lui dit. **Tu as de la chance que je ne me rendre pas directement au Texas pour te botter ton petit cul pâle de flic.** Il est réellement en colère, surtout pour faire ce genre de menace, mon père blanchit tout d'un coup. **Quoi? Pourquoi?** Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle lui dit mais je peux vous assurer qu'il n'apprécie pas. **Très bien, je vais le faire, mais ne tarde pas trop. Je t'aime Isabella, sois forte.** La conversation est terminée et je regarde mon père.

Papa demande à Sam s'il a une idée où se déroulera le procès car Bella lui a dit qu'il devra probablement témoigner en tant que victime de la prise d'otage à Forks. Sam nous dit que le procureur va tout faire pour que ça se déroule au Texas, ce que souhaite Bella aussi. Je fronce les sourcils et Sam ajoute que le Texas est l'un des États où la peine de mort est encore en vigueur. Bordel de merde, je ne pensais pas que Bella pouvait souhaiter la peine de mort, même dans nos cours à l'académie elle disait qu'elle était contre. Quoi qu'il n'y ait que les fous qui ne change pas d'avis. Je remarque que Sam omet de dire certain détail et que mon père a l'air de comprendre, les deux me cachent quelque chose et je vais tout faire pour le découvrir. Sam discute encore un peu avant de partir pour se rendre chez lui, je sais fort bien que même si je vais chez lui il ne me dira rien.

Le soir venu je téléphone à une personne qui saura me dire ce que les autres me cachent. Je sais que Bella ne me dira rien car mon père m'a dit qu'il a promis de rien me dire, pour l'instant, mais je déteste royalement qu'on me cache quelque chose, surtout ma sœur, qui n'a jamais eu de secret pour moi avant, du moins pas vraiment.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je suis dans ma chambre, étendue sur mon lit, lisant un livre quand mon cellulaire sonne. Je regarde le numéro et répond.

**\- Bonsoir**, dis-je poliment ne sachant pas qui à l'autre bout.

_**\- Jasper c'est Jacob Black**__._ Comment a-t-il eu mon numéro?

**\- Où as-tu eu ce numéro?** Demandais-je un peu brusquement.

_**\- J'ai demandé à ton frère.**_ Me dit-il simplement.

**\- Que puis-je faire pour toi? **Je suis vraiment curieux de savoir pourquoi il s'est donné tout ce mal pour me rejoindre.

_**\- J'ai entendue parler de ce qui s'est passé et je voulais simplement savoir comment tu allais.**_Je sens qu'il y a autre chose.

**\- Je vais bien, si ce n'était pas de ma mère qui agit comme si j'avais trois ans.** Dis-je en riant. **Et toi, comment vas-tu?**

_**\- Je vais bien merci.**_ Je l'entends soupirer._**Écoute Jasper la vrai raison de mon appelle est pour savoir si tu peux me dire ce qui c'est vraiment passé avec Bella? **_Je soupire à mon tour et je lui raconte tout ce que je sais. _**Connais-tu l'identité de l'homme?**_ Me demande-t-il sans émotions, un peu comme Bella.

**\- Un certain James McCarthy**. Jacob grogne littéralement, je ne savais pas que cela était possible pour un humain de le faire.

_**\- Merci Jasper et prend soin de toi.**_ Je n'ai même pas le temps de dire quoique se soit qu'il raccroche.

Je me passe la main dans le visage, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je crois que je viens de faire une gaffe monumental. Et pourquoi ce nom me semble connu? Je retourne à la lecture de mon livre sur la guerre de sécession, un des rares que je n'avais pas encore lu et celui-là est particulièrement passionnant car il y a plusieurs passages qui parle de mon ancêtre. Je lis quelques chapitres quand je suis sorti de ma lecture par ma porte qui s'ouvre brusquement et j'y vois Bella, le visage rouge de colère et ma mère qui arrive derrière elle et lui hurle de partir. Bella ne porte aucune attention à ma mère, elle me dévisage toujours et je ne sais pas comment réagir car c'est la première fois que je la vois tellement en colère. J'ai même l'impression de voir la colère rayonner autour d'elle, ce qui est étrange.

**\- Tu es malade Jasper Whitlock. Tu n'avais pas à dire à Jacob le nom du suspect.** Me crache-t-elle. **J'ai fait promettre à son père de taire cette information le plus longtemps possible.** Je dois être imbécile car je ne comprends pas. **Jacob, son père et mes amis de Forks et La Push connaissent tous au moins un membre de sa famille. **Les yeux m'arrondissent.** As-tu pensé à ce que Jacob va faire à Emmett et Will?** Me crache-t-elle. C'est là que je comprends.

**\- Oh fuck! **Dis-je réalisant que James est relié à mon futur beau-frère. **Hé merde! **Ajoutais-je en pensant à Rose.** Sainte-Enfer,** dis-je baissant la tête, je me souviens que Rose croit que c'est Jacob qui a frappé Emmett quand il était à l'hôpital.

**\- Tu as tout compris**, crache-t-elle.

Bella se tourne et passe à côté de ma mère qui ne criais plus, elle a figé, c'est comme si elle aussi venait de réaliser quelque chose. Peter arrive en courant dans ma chambre et me frappe le derrière de la tête, je lui jette un regard meurtrier, mais ce dernier ne réagit pas, il marmonne des choses qui me sont incompréhensible et c'est très bien comme ça. Car je ne suis pas certain que j'aimerais savoir ce qu'il dit. Je viens de faire une gaffe, une méga gaffe, je dois avertir Rose, elle et Emmett pourront aller s'installer ailleurs en attendant que Jacob se calme. J'avise Emmett qui me remercie.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jacob**

Après avoir terminé ma conversation avec Jasper je saute dans ma Rabbit et je fonce vers Seattle. À la sortie de Forks je téléphone à Bella, j'ai seulement quelques mots à lui dire et elle comprendra beaucoup de chose.

_**\- Agent Black,**_ rit-elle.

**\- McCarthy va devoir me répondre.** C'est tout ce que je lui dis.

_**\- Qui te l'a dit?**_ Me demande-t-elle.

**\- Celui sur qui tu n'as pas tiré.** Dis-je et je ferme mon cellulaire.

J'accélère encore, souhaitant ne pas croiser de flic sur la route. Je sais que j'en suis un mais là, présentement je suis Jacob Black, un homme en mission. Ma mission est simple, savoir si le gros savait ce que son frère à fait à ma sœur. J'espère pour lui qu'il me dise non, mais pour moi, je souhaite que ce soit un oui.

Je mets deux heures quinze à me rendre au lieu de trois heures. Je me stationne devant l'immeuble que j'ai habité avec Bella durant nos études, je sais qu'il est là, j'ai vue sa jeep. Je monte les marches deux par deux arrive devant sa porte ou je commence à frapper violemment en ayant un doigt sur le judas par simple précaution. Je frappe sans cesse jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre sa porte, il me regarde avec stupeur et peur en même temps. Je le pousse sur le côté et j'entre dans son appart. Je lui demande s'il est seul et il me dit que sa copine a préféré ne pas être présente, je lève un sourcil et il me dit que Jasper a avisé sa sœur de ma venue. Je m'assois calmement sur le sofa et je lui pose la question qui me brûle les lèvres.

**\- Est-ce que tu savais ce que ton frère a fait?** Demandais-je sur un ton mortel.

**\- Non, **me dit-il, je me lève et je lui colle mon arme, que j'avais dissimulé, sur la tempe. La sueur commence à perler sur son front.

**\- Alors, je répète ma question. Est-ce que tu savais ce que ton frère a fait à Charlie?** Je parle lentement.

**\- Non, je ne savais pas.** Et là il me raconte une histoire sans queue ni tête sur comment il a fait ce qu'il pouvait pour son frère. En fait, c'est ce qu'un ami de son frère lui conseillait. Je recule le chien de mon pistolet, le gros tombe par terre, il est dans les pommes.

Je donne quelques claques assez fortes dans le visage du gros et quand il ouvre les yeux je lui donne une série de coup de pieds dans les côtes et je lui dis qu'il devra dire la vérité à Bella car s'il ne le fait pas, je lui colle mon pistolet sous le menton.

**\- Je te bute.**

Je laisse le gros par terre qui pleure et, ce qui me fait rire, c'est qu'il c'est pissé dessus le gros peureux. Je retourne chez moi à une vitesse normale, je ne suis pas pressé de revenir à la maison et de faire face à mon père.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Je ne peux pas croire que Jasper a ouvert sa grande trappe. Il n'a pas pensé au répercussion que cela peut avoir pour sa sœur et Emmett. J'ai bien vu qu'il n'avait pas fait le lien entre Emmett et James, mais quand même, il aurait dû se douter que si Jacob ne savait pas qui est le suspect qu'il devait y avoir une raison.

Je retourne à la maison ou Aro est toujours présent. Je sais qu'il n'a pas voulu me laisser seule, mais il dit que c'est pour le bien de l'enquête. James dans sa grande volubilité, a clairement dit qu'il avait fait ce qu'il a fait pour se venger, car avec mon aide, il s'est retrouvé en prison pour le meurtre de mon père. Normalement, on ne peut pas condamner une personne deux fois pour le même crime mais Aro est convaincu qu'il peut le faire pour James.

Ce que je ne savais pas, est que lors du procès de James, il a été accusé de vol et meurtre non-prémédité. Aro va tout faire ce qu'il peut pour ajouter à l'accusation actuel, ma prise d'otage, la blessure de Billy et complot pour me nuire durant ma vie et vol prémédité avec prise d'otage. Les otages étant la gamine et Jasper. Le fait que j'ai ouvert ma radio et que la conversation que j'ai eu avec lui a été enregistré, prouve ce que nous avançons et pourraient être ajouté. Ce que je souhaite car plus longtemps qu'il pourrira en prison, mieux je me porterai. Quoi que, ici au Texas, la peine de mort est légale.

Le psychologue du service de police m'a conseillé de ne pas reprendre le travail avant quelques semaines, il pense que j'ai besoin de me remettre du traumatisme que j'ai vécu. Il est vrai que j'ai quelque peu perdu la boule pendant une journée et dès qu'Aro est venu me retrouver, j'ai repris contact avec la réalité. Je crois qu'il est encore ici pour cette raison aussi, il doit avoir peur que je recommence à me comporter étrangement. J'ai beau lui répéter que ça n'arrivera plus, il reste sceptique.

J'ai essayé de communiquer avec Jacob pour savoir ce qu'il a dit ou fait à Emmett, mais il ne répond pas à mes appels, le con. Quand j'ai essayé chez Billy, ce dernier m'a dit qu'il n'a pas revu Jake depuis plusieurs jours, ce qui signifie qu'il se cache chez Nessie. Je n'ai pas réussi à la rejoindre elle non plus. Je ne peux quand même pas tout laisser tomber ici et me rendre dans l'état de Washington et courir après Jacob. Je pourrais, à la limite, rejoindre Will ou Emmett et leur demander, mais je ne suis pas certaine qu'ils voudront me parler.

Comme je n'ai pas le droit de retourner au travail, j'ai décidé de faire des recherches sur la famille de ma mère. J'aimerais bien voir qui a bien pu renier sa fille car elle aimait un homme qui ne venait pas de la même « classe » qu'elle. Avec les renseignements que mon père m'a laissés dans le coffre de sureté à la banque de la ville, qui contenait aussi les papiers de ma maison, il me sera facile de retrouver la famille Dwyer. Je prends mon ordinateur portable et je vais m'installer au salon, j'inscris Robert Dwyer ainsi que Houston. Je pensais, peut-être naïvement, qu'il y aurait plus d'une personne portant ce nom, hé bien non. En gros ça dit comment il a fait sa fortune, le nom de sa femme et de ces enfants. Ça dit aussi que lui et sa femme sont décédés, il y a cinq ans, d'un accident de la route. C'est leur fils unique, Phil Dwyer, qui a repris les rênes de la compagnie. J'essaie de trouver des renseignements sur lui, mais ça ne donne rien.

**\- Bellissima dis-moi, pourquoi n'exposes-tu pas les toiles qui sont au grenier ? **Me demande Aro.

**\- Ce sont les toiles de ma mère**, dis-je avec un peu de colère. Il n'avait pas le droit de fouiller le grenier.

**\- Ne te fâche pas, elle son magnifique. Tu pourrais avoir un bon prix pour…**

**\- Elles ne sont pas à vendre**, le coupais-je. Aro soupire.

**\- Ne les vends pas alors**, dit-il exaspérer. Il prend une grande inspiration. **Tu laisses des chefs d'œuvres amasser la poussière dans le grenier. Installe-les dans ta maison ou mieux, fais-les exposer dans un musé**, il se tapote le menton**. Fais une exposition avec ces toiles et en dernier tu mets son autoportrait qui n'est pas terminé. Je suis certain que ça aura un énorme succès**, je le regarde comme s'il avait un œil dans le front**. As-tu déjà regardé les toiles ?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Quelques-unes**, répondis-je.

Aro commence à parler italien, je ne comprends rien et d'après la façon qu'il gesticule, c'est peut-être mieux ainsi. Il arrête de bouger et me regarde avec un sourire qui ne me dit rien de bon. Il a de ces idées lui des fois. Faire une exposition des toiles de ma mère, pas qu'elle n'avait pas de talent, c'est juste que je ne connais rien à tout ça. Je laisse Aro à son appel et je vais courir un peu, c'est à peu près la seule chose que je peux encore faire sans passer par l'inquisition espagnol sur le comment je vais et bla bla bla.

Je cours jusqu'à la limite de mon terrain et m'arrête pour m'assoir sur une souche. Je repense à comment retrouver Phil Dwyer, mais rien ne me vient quand un petit déclic se fait dans ma tête. J'ai trouvé. C'est ça que je devrais faire. Je suis certaine que ça fonctionnerais. Il me faudrait simplement un peu d'aide avec ça. Je m'arrête de réfléchir car j'ai l'étrange sensation d'être observée, je regarde autour de moi et je ne vois personne. Je me lève et regarde encore une fois, mais toujours rien. Je déteste cette sensation. Je commence à m'éloigner lentement sur le qui-vive quand un bruit attire mon attention. Je me retourne brusquement.

**\- Que fais-tu là ?** Demandais-je.

Évidemment, je n'obtiens pas de réponse car là, devant moi se tient une jument blanche. Je sais que c'est une jument car c'est le cheval que les Whitlock m'ont permis de monter quand la bande est venue aux fêtes. Je m'approche lentement de l'animal qui n'a pas l'air effrayé. Je lui caresse le dessus du museau et le cou, elle se laisser faire docilement. Je décide de ramener l'animal chez ces propriétaires car il ne m'est encore jamais arrivé de voir l'un de leur cheval ici avant. Je commence à marcher vers chez les Whitlock et la jument me suit docilement.

Après une trentaine de minutes de marche, je vois trois cavaliers qui chevauchent dans ma direction. Je souris car je me doute de qui sont ces cavaliers. J'arrête d'avancer et la jument, qui est derrière moi, me donne des petits coups de museau. Jackson, Peter et Jasper arrive rapidement près de moi et les trois me sourient. Je leur explique la raison pour laquelle je me trouve sur leur terre, Jackson me dit qu'il n'y a aucun problème. Il m'explique que Didyme, la jument s'est sauvé de l'écurie et qu'ils l'a cherchent depuis. Je leur souris et leur souhaite une belle fin de soirée quand Jasper m'appelle. Je me tourne pour le voir au côté de son cheval.

**\- J'aimerais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi**, me dit-il.

**\- N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose**, dis-je.

**\- Peut-être, mais sûrement pas dans les mêmes circonstances que toi**, ajoute-t-il.

**\- Alors, comment vas-tu ?** Lui demandais-je, pour changer de sujet.

Et c'est comme ça, qu'en marchant vers ma maison que je discute avec Jasper. Je crois que c'est l'une des rares fois où je discute avec lui si librement. Nous ne reparlons pas vraiment de ce qui est arrivé dans ce restaurant. Il me parle de son enfance dans cette ville, je lui parle de la mienne à Forks. En arrivant chez moi, je me suis aperçue que je n'ai pas eu connaissance du chemin du retour. J'invite Jasper à entrer, ce qu'il accepte.

J'avais complètement oublié la présence d'Aro, jusqu'au moment où il arrive en trombe à la cuisine en me demandant ou j'étais passé. Il fige sur place en voyant Jasper, il s'excuse et retourne faire je ne sais quoi.

**\- Je ne savais pas que tu n'étais pas seule**, commence Jasper.

**\- Je l'avais complètement oublié celui-là**, dis-je véridiquement. Je vois bien que Jasper se pose des questions. **Aro a décidé de rester un temps, il dit que c'est pour l'enquête, mais je sais qu'il a peur que je perde la boule encore une fois**, lui expliquais-je.

**\- Je sais ce que tu veux dire**, je lève un sourcil**. Ma mère a pris congé de son travail pour s'occuper de moi, comme si j'avais besoin d'une baby-sitter. J'aime ma mère, je l'adore même, mais…**

**\- Elle te tape sur les nerfs**, terminais-je à sa place.

Nous éclatons tous les deux de rire. Une fois que nous sommes calmés, je lui dis que Billy, le père de Jacob m'a proposé de venir vivre ici pour quelques temps et qu'entre lui et Aro je préfère Aro. J'invite Jasper à passer au salon en disant que nous y serons mieux, il hésite un peu avant d'accepter. À peine ai-je mis le pied dans le salon que j'ai envie de hurler. Je vois Jasper se déplacer et faire lentement le tour du salon.

**\- C'est magnifique Bella**, me dit Jasper.

**\- N'est-ce pas**, ajoute Aro.

**\- Elles ne sont pas de moi**, dis-je à Jasper comme si Aro n'avait rien dit. **Elles sont de ma mère**, précisais-je.

Jasper me regarde les yeux ronds et poursuit son observation des toiles. Je prends quelques minutes pour les regarder moi aussi et il est vrai qu'elles sont magnifique. Nous sommes sortis de notre contemplation silencieuse par la sonnette de la porte. Je viens pour aller ouvrir quand Aro dit que c'est surement pour lui. Aro revient rapidement avec un homme que je n'ai jamais vu avant. L'homme s'avance vers une toile et la prend dans ces mains et l'observe de plus près. J'ai envie de lui dire de ne pas la toucher quand Aro me dit de le laisser faire. Jasper me dit qu'il est temps pour lui de partir et me remercie pour tout. Je le raccompagne à la porte pour lui souhaiter une bonne fin de soirée quand il me prend par surprise. Il me serre dans ces bras et m'embrasse à la commissure des lèvres, ces lèvres chaudes s'attardant plus longtemps qu'un baiser normal. Il s'éloigne de moi et se rend à son cheval, il monte sur sa monture, me fait un petit sourire et soulève un peu le devant de son chapeau. Je le regarde s'éloigner toujours un peu sous le choc de ce qui vient de se passer.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Aro**

Quand j'ai rencontré Emmett McCarthy pour la première fois, j'ai immédiatement sus qu'il n'était pas un homme pour Bellissima. Elle a besoin d'un homme capable de la soutenir moralement, capable de calmer l'animal sauvage qu'elle a en elle sans vouloir la dompter. Elle a besoin d'un homme capable de l'aimer comme elle est sans vouloir la changer. Elle a besoin d'un homme qui est capable d'accepter sa vie et sa famille. Elle a besoin d'un homme qui saura la faire rire et être là pour elle quand elle aura besoin d'une épaule pour pleurer. Et comme je disais, Emmett McCarthy n'était pas cet homme.

J'ai longtemps pensé qu'un tel homme n'existait pas, après avoir vu ce que j'ai vue, je me suis trompé, cet homme existe et il vient de partir sur son cheval. Je n'avais encore jamais vu un homme, appart ces amis et famille, capable de la rendre elle-même. De la faire rire de bon cœur et de lui faire oublier les tracas du moment. Je sais qu'il en est capable car quand je les ai vus arrivé, je les ai espionnés quand ils étaient à la cuisine. J'ai vu la façon qu'il l'a embrasser et je peux dire qu'elle a apprécié, le simple fait qu'elle touche l'endroit où ces lèvres ont touché sa peau et le sourire niais qu'elle a sur son visage m'en dit long.

Je me racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention de Bellissima qui m'a l'air loin dans ces pensées. Elle se retourne vivement et me regarde en levant un sourcil. Manie qu'avait Charlie et Santa Maria qu'elle lui ressemble quand elle fait ça.

**\- J'ai quelqu'un à te présenter**, lui dis-je. Elle regarde dans la direction ou est parti Jasper et elle m'emboite le pas. **Isabella**, dis-je me récoltant un regard noir**, je te présente une connaissance à moi, Éléazar. Il est le directeur du musée des beaux-arts à Houston. Éléazar, voici Isabella**, les présentais-je.

**\- Vos toiles sont magnifiques mademoiselle**, commence Éléazar avec un fort accent espagnol. **Vous avez un tel talent que c'est un pêcher de le cacher**, dit-il.

**\- Elles ne sont pas de moi**, dit Bellissima en s'approchant de l'autoportrait de sa mère**. C'est elle la peintre et elle est décédée il y a plus de vingt ans.** Explique-t-elle.

J'explique à Éléazar que je l'ai fait venir jusqu'ici car je voulais son avis professionnel sur une possibilité d'exposer les œuvres de Renée. Il fronce les sourcils et il demande des explications sur les circonstances du décès de Renée. Bellissima lui donne les grandes lignes, Éléazar demande le nom de jeune fille de Renée et quand on lui dit, il dit que simplement le nom de jeune fille de Renée suffirait à attirer un grand nombre de gens.

**\- L'histoire de votre mère est connu mademoiselle**, commence Éléazar**. La jeune femme renié par ces parents car elle aime un homme dit du peuple. Lors de son décès, sa famille a eu le cœur brisé mais, ils n'ont jamais essayé de retrouver le jeune homme ou l'enfant, disant que c'était de leur faute.** Je vois le regard d'horreur de Bellissima. **Imaginez si vous exposiez les toiles…** Éléazar laisse sa phrase en suspens.

**\- Je vais le faire**, commence-t-elle. **Mais, à MES conditions**, ajoute-t-elle.

Isabella explique qu'aucune toile ne sera vendue, qu'elle veut une garantie qu'aucune toile ne sera endommagée lors de leur transport. Elle veut aussi que l'exposition soit ouverte pour le grand public, c'est elle qui décide dans quel ordre les toiles seront exposé et qu'elle choisit la date de l'exposition. Éléazar lui dit qu'il y a toujours une garantie lors du transport de toile, il est possible d'exposer une collection de toile sans que celle-ci soient à vendre. Il n'est pas rare que le musé ouvre ces portes pour le grand publique, qu'il est normal qu'elle ait le dernier mot sur l'ordre dans laquelle elle souhaite que ces toiles soit exposé, mais, qu'il ne lui est pas possible de choisir la date de l'exposition car le musé a d'autre activité de prévue.

**\- Il se passe présentement des choses dans ma vie et je ne peux me permettre aucune autre distraction donc si je ne peux choisir les dates, on se reparlera quand je n'aurai rien d'autre**, termine-t-elle en sortant de la pièce, me laissant seul avec Éléazar.

Une fois seul au salon, je remonte les toiles au grenier ou elles accumuleront de la poussière pour un temps encore.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Quand Alice m'a quitté j'étais convaincu qu'aucune autre femme ne me ferait ressentir quelque chose. Comme je me suis trompé, Bella m'a toujours fait ressentir quelque chose, que se soit de la colère, du mépris, de l'indifférence, de la jalousie et de l'amusement et un peu d'amitié. Lors de la prise d'otage, j'étais confiant qu'elle allait me sortir de cette situation, j'ai ressenti de la peine pour elle, j'ai eu peur pour elle aussi. Mais depuis peu je ressens quelque chose d'autre pour elle et malgré la promesse que je me suis faite, j'ai décidé de foncer. N'étant pas certain de ce qu'elle peut ressentir, j'ai décidé de la laisser décider en l'embrassant plus longtemps que le veut les convenances et à la commissure des lèvres.

D'après la réaction qu'elle a eu, je sais que je l'ai surprise et que ça ne lui a pas déplut. Car disons les choses comme elles sont, si j'avais déplut à Bella, elle m'aurait repoussé une fois la surprise passé, elle m'aurait engueulé ou même frappé. Je n'ai parlé à personne du début de mes sentiments pour Bella, il est encore trop tôt pour dire que c'est de l'amour, je dirais que je suis attiré par elle. La balle est maintenant dans son camp, j'ai fait un pas vers elle, c'est maintenant à elle d'en faire un vers moi ou de reculer.

**\- Sois patient avec elle**, me surprend Peter.

**\- Quoi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je te dis d'être patient avec Bella**, dit-il, je lève les sourcils.

**\- Quoi ?** Répétais-je.

**\- T'es sourd ou quoi ? Bella est la bonne, sois patient, **termine-t-il.

Je regarde l'endroit ou Peter se tenait quelques secondes plus tôt. Bella est la bonne, ça veut dire quoi exactement ? Que Bella est la femme avec laquelle je passerai le reste de ma vie ? Qu'elle sera la mère de mes enfants ? Je m'imagine toutes ces choses en me posant les questions et finalement je réalise que je le veux.


	17. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre seize**_

**Bella**

_Trois mois plus tard_

C'est aujourd'hui que commence le procès de James, ce qui est rapide car habituellement l'attente est plus longue que ça. Aro, avec l'aide du procureur, a réussi à faire augmenter les accusations de James, Billy devra témoigner ainsi que Jake et moi. Je vais devoir témoigner en tant que victime et policière, ce qui est rare mais les deux crimes ne se sont pas produit en même temps. Jasper aussi devra témoigner et j'ai un peu peur pour lui. Je sais qu'il lui arrive encore de faire des cauchemars sur ce qui lui est arrivé.

Je sais que la famille McCarthy est au Texas, ils sont ici pour appuyer James. En fait, les parents McCarthy sont ici pour appuyer James. J'ai discuté avec Will et ce dernier est cent pourcent derrière moi, tout comme Emmett et Rosalie qui sont là pour Jasper. En parlant de Rosalie, elle a eu un accident lors d'un voyage et elle a perdu son enfant et dû à certaine complication, elle ne pourra jamais avoir d'enfant. Contrairement à ce que les gens ont pu penser, je ne me suis pas réjouie de cette nouvelle. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne les apprécie pas que je leur souhaite du malheur.

Le procureur m'a avisé que ça va être la folie quand le procès commencera, dans le temps, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il disait, mais aujourd'hui je le sais. Je vois les journalistes se ruer sur chaque personne qui ose approcher les marches du palais de justice. Je suis heureuse d'avoir Billy avec moi car nous devons passer par la rampe pour fauteuil roulant. Je pensais m'en sortir sans être vue, j'avais tors. La mère McCarthy se fait un malin plaisir à me pointer du doigt et envoyer les vautours après moi. J'ai tellement été soulagé quand des policiers et des rangers, en uniformes, sont venu nous escorté jusqu'à l'intérieur.

La première journée fut relativement ennuyante, l'un des procureurs a fait son bla bla en expliquant dans les grandes lignes la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là. Il parle ensuit des preuves et des témoins. Il a quand même pris l'avant-midi pour ça. En après-midi, ce fut au tour de l'avocat de James, ce dernier à fait la présentation de sa preuve à lui ainsi que de ces témoins. Le juge a posé quelques questions pour éclaircir quelques points et la première journée fut terminée. J'ai attendue d'être dans mon camion pour éclater de rire à la farce à laquelle j'ai assisté aujourd'hui. Je vais manger avec Aro, qui est ici pour le procès en tant que je ne sais plus quoi, Billy et la bande qui sont ici pour me soutenir.

Le repas se déroule dans la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment ou Aro, raconte la réaction que j'ai eu la première fois que Jasper a posé ces lèvres sur ma peau. Toute la table éclate de rire et moi j'ai une soudaine envie d'être une petite souris et d'aller me cacher dans mon trou. Billy commence à poser des questions sur Jasper, je lui dis qu'il va le voir pendant son séjour chez moi. Vers la fin du repas, nous sommes dérangés par la venue d'une journaliste et son photographe, elle pose des questions pendant qu'il prend des photos. Tout ce que nous disons est : « _**Sans commentaire**_ » et nous partons après avoir payé notre facture évidemment.

Le deuxième jour de procès fut un plus productif, les procureurs ont eu la parole durant toute la journée. La jeune fille et sa mère furent appelées à la barre. Après avoir raconté les évènements, elles ont été questionnées longuement par les procureurs. Ce fut ensuite au tour de l'avocat de James qui a posé des questions, essayant de disculper les témoins. Je ne sais pas ce que les jurés ont pensé des témoignages, mais moi, j'ai trouvé qu'elles avaient été solides, ne changeant rien, même lors du contre-interrogatoire. Nous n'avons pas été mangés au restaurant ce soir-là, ne voulant pas recevoir la visite d'autres journalistes. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié nous voir sur la première page du journal.

La troisième journée se fut le jour « psychologues». Les procureurs ont fait évaluer James par un psychologue, tout comme l'avocat de James a fait par un autre psychologue, mais il parlera quand la partie adverse aura la parole. Le psychologue a dit que James est un grand malade, pas dans ces mots bien évidemment mais c'est ce que ça voulait dire. L'avocat de James a posé des questions pour éclaircir certain point avant de contre interrogé le spécialiste qui, lui aussi n'a pas changé d'avis sur l'état mental de James. Aro nous a trouvé un restaurant qui offre des salles privés, nous avons tous été mangé là, les seules photos que nous avons vue, sont celles où nous entrons et sortons du restaurant.

Pour la quatrième journée, le procureur a décidé de commencer par Billy, qui raconte les évènements qui se sont produit près de cinq ans plus tôt. L'avocat de James lui a demandé une seule question, est-ce qu'il pouvait affirmer que le coupable est James McCarthy ? Billy a regardé James fixement dans les yeux avant de répondre que oui il est certain. Ce fut ensuite au tour de Jacob de prendre parole, lui aussi a raconté ce qu'il s'est passé à Forks et quand la question de l'avocat de James fut posé, il a, lui aussi regardé fixement James dans les yeux et il a affirmé que James est le coupable. Évidement l'avocat a essayé de les disculpé en disant que la personne qui les a attaqué était cagoulé. Jacob a simplement répété qu'il était certain que c'était James.

La cinquième journée ne fut qu'une demi-journée et c'est de ma faute. Quand les procureurs m'ont fait venir à la barre, l'avocat de James a levé le point que j'étais aussi témoin en tant que policière et que selon la loi, je ne peux être deux fois témoins. Le juge m'a alors demandé de choisir entre témoigner en tant que victime et témoigner en tant que policière. J'ai regardé les procureurs, Jasper qui est dans la salle ainsi que mes amis et j'ai dit que j'allais témoigner en tant que policière. Ce qui a surpris mes amis et fait sourire les procureurs. Le juge a alors suspendu le procès jusqu'au lundi, nous sommes vendredi.

Jasper est venu me voir et il m'a demandé si j'étais certaine de la décision que j'ai prise, je lui ai souris et lui ai dit de ne pas s'en faire, que je sais ce que je fais. Il m'a alors prise par surprise.

**\- Es-tu bien occupé en fin de semaine** ? Me demande-t-il.

**\- Pas vraiment, pourquoi ?** Demandais-je.

**\- J'avais l'intention d'aller à un rodéo et j'aimerais savoir si tu voudrais m'accompagner** ? Me demande-t-il.

**\- Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous ?** demandais-je taquine.

**\- J'aimerais bien que ce soit une «date»,** dit-il sérieux.

**\- J'accepte**, dis-je rapidement.

**\- Je passe te prendre demain vers treize heures**, il me donne un petit baiser rapide sur les lèvres.

Je touche mes lèvres du bout des doigts et je suis certaine que j'ai un sourire niaiseux. J'ai la confirmation en voyant les sourires de mes amis. Billy pour sa part n'a pas l'air très heureux, mais je m'en fou totalement. Je l'ai considéré et le considère toujours comme un père de substitution, mais il n'est pas mon père.

Je réalise tout d'un coup que j'ai accepté d'aller avec Jasper sans tenir compte du fait que ma maison est pleine de gens. Je soupire en me disant que j'allais devoir annuler ma sortie avec Jasper quand Leah, qui a dû lire en moi me dit que je peux les laisser seul pour une journée, ce n'est pas comme si le procès était terminé. Billy marmonne dans son coin et personne n'y porte attention.

De retour à la maison, Leah, Kim, Nessie et moi montons à ma chambre pour trouver la tenue que je vais porter pour ma «date» avec Jasper. Leah trouve une petite robe noire, simple mais élégante à la fois. Kim pour sa part, opte pour une petite robe rouge sexy, mais sans être vulgaire. Nessie me sort une mini-jupe et une camisole à bretelle spaghetti. Évidemment, les trois tenus ont des souliers à talon haut assorti.

**\- Nous allons à un rodéo**, précisais-je. **Je ne crois pas que ces tenus soient adaptés**, Dis-je.

**\- Tu as sans doute raison**, me disent-elles.

**\- Qui invite une fille à un rodéo pour une première date de toute façon ?** Demande Kim.

**\- Un gars du Texas**, rie Nessie en lui répondant.

Nous éclatons toutes les trois de rire quand mon cellulaire sonne. Je réponds et c'est Charlotte qui me dit qu'un jeans, t-shirt, botte et chapeau serait la tenue parfaite pour ma sortie avec Jasper. Quand je lui demande comment elle sait, elle me dit simplement que Peter lui a dit. Je la remercie pour le tuyau. Je regarde les filles et je leurs dit que nous devons aller faire du shopping car je n'ai pas de botte ni de chapeau.

Nous trouvons une boutique qui se spécialise dans la vente de botte et chapeau. Nous faisons le tour de la boutique et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi choisir, il y en a tellement. Il y en a en peau de serpent, en peau de crocodile, en cuire de bœuf et d'autre que je ne reconnais pas. Il y a des bottes de toutes sortent de couleurs, les talons sont de grosseurs et hauteurs différents. Ajoutons à ça qu'on peut choisir l'ensemble, chapeau et botte ou juste un chapeau ou juste une paire de bottes.

Une vendeuse finit par venir nous voir et nous demande si nous avons besoin d'aide, je m'empresse de lui répondre positivement. Nessie lui explique la situation et la vendeuse nous demande qui peut bien inviter une fille pour un rodéo en premier rendez-vous, nous éclatons de rire. Finalement, la vendeuse me propose de prendre un ensemble botte et chapeau. J'essaie plusieurs chapeaux pour trouver la couleur qui me va le mieux, le brun pâle et le brun foncé me vont très bien. J'essaie quelques bottes pour trouver la bonne grandeur et la bonne forme de talon. Je décide finalement de prendre les deux chapeaux bruns, en ce qui concerne les bottes, je les prends de la même couleur que les chapeaux avec talon pas trop haut et large. Des bottes classiques finalement. Nous décidons de continuer de faire du shopping et au final, je me suis acheter quelques jeans, des t-shirts et des chemises. Il ne me restera plus qu'à choisir ce que je vais mettre demain.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je sais qu'inviter Bella à un rodéo pour un premier rendez-vous n'est surement pas très romantique, mais je sais que je vais être plus à l'aise que si je l'emmène dans un grand restaurant luxueux et dispendieux ou au cinéma ou nous ne pouvons pas discuter. Au rodéo, nous pourrons discuter, rire, prendre une bouchée, une bière et profiter du spectacle.

Je dois avouer qu'inviter Bella à un rodéo n'a pas simplement le but de passer du temps avec elle. Je veux voir comment elle réagira au contact des animaux, des gens qui ne font que ça aller de ville en ville pour faire du rodéo. J'ai hâte de voir comment elle réagira à l'odeur qui se dégage d'une telle «attraction». Je sais que ce n'est pas correct de ma part de faire une telle chose, mais je veux voir si elle réagira comme Alice le faisait. J'ai réussi à emmener Alice qu'une seule fois à un rodéo et elle n'a pas cessé de chialer sur tout. La nourriture n'est que de la malbouffe, les gens sont habillé comme des pauvres cow-boys du Far-West, le spectacle est minable, ça ne sent pas bon, etc.

De ce que je connais de Bella, elle n'est pas comme ça, mais je me dis que si je veux en être certain, je dois l'emmener là. Qui sait, elle a peut-être une diva caché en elle et qu'elle sortira une fois là-bas. Quoi que, elle pourrait me surprendre comme elle l'a fait aujourd'hui au procès, quand elle choisit de témoigner en tant que policière au lieu de témoin lors du meurtre de son père. Je peux dire que sa décision en a surpris plus d'un, sauf l'un des procureurs qui lui a souris.

Ce matin c'est le branle-bas de combat dans la maison car ce que je n'ai pas dit à Bella est que Peter et moi sommes des participants au rodéo, nous sommes dans la catégorie amateur. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction quand elle s'en rendra compte, quoi que je ne la verrai pas, je serai sur un cheval sauvage. Comme je disais, c'est la folie dans la maison car c'est le premier rodéo de l'année et tous sont fébriles. Ma mère n'assiste plus au rodéo depuis que Peter et moi participons, elle dit qu'elle risque la crise cardiaque à chaque fois. Normalement, mon père vient nous voir, mais pour aujourd'hui, il a décidé de ne pas venir, il dit que je n'ai pas besoin de chaperon.

Je vérifie une dernière fois que j'ai tout pour le rodéo et je vais chercher Bella. En me garant devant chez elle, je vois le père de Jacob, Jacob, Paul, Jared et Aro, je crois que je vais avoir droit à une discussion d'homme. Je prends une grande inspiration et je descends de mon camion, juste au moment où j'arrive devant les hommes dans la vie de Bella, la porte s'ouvre. Je lève la tête et je suis bouche-bée. Bella se tient devant moi, portant un chapeau de cow-boy brun foncé, un t-shirt blanc, un jeans Wrangler et des bottes de la même couleur que son chapeau. Je remarque que c'est la première fois que je vois qu'elle n'a pas attaché ces cheveux en chignon, ils sont long, très long, ils lui arrivent à la taille. En fait, elle a une unique tresse qui lui descend à la taille. Elle est juste WOW.

**\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Rien**, dit Jacob.

**\- Rien**, répète-t-elle. **Ce n'est pas rien pour moi**, ajoute-t-elle avec un peu de colère dans la voix.

**\- Je vous l'avais dit qu'elle ne serait pas contente**, dit Paul.

**\- Tu as raison Paul, je ne suis vraiment pas contente. Je vous ai tous dit hier que je suis assez grande pour faire ce que j'ai envie**, crache-t-elle.

**\- Nous voulons juste te protéger**, dit le père de Jacob.

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être protéger**, dit-elle plus doucement.

**\- C'est mon rôle de père…** Commence Billy.

**\- Mon père est mort**, dit Bella mettant fin à toute conversation**. Bonjour Jasper**, me salut-elle souriante.

**\- Bonjour Bella, tu es ravissante**, lui dis-je en le pensant.

Elle rougie un peu, chose rare venant d'elle. Je souhaite une bonne journée aux garçons qui n'ont pas vue les filles derrières eux, elles ont l'air en colère. Une fois le manoir de Bella hors de vue, elle éclate de rire. Il lui faut quelques minutes pour se calmer et m'expliquer que les gars vont passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Ne sachant pas trop quoi lui dire, je lui demande pourquoi elle va témoigner en tant que policière, elle me fait un grand sourire et dit simplement que sa radio était ouverte et que tout ce qu'il a dit a été enregistré. Je tourne la tête brusquement et la regarde avec les yeux écarquillés.

**\- La route est devant**, dit-elle joueuse.

Je remets mes yeux sur la route, mais ça ne m'empêche pas d'être surpris. J'ai totalement oublié que la conversation avait été enregistrée. C'est vraiment bien pensé, il avoue l'avoir déjà prise comme otage, il avoue avoir tué son père et plus encore. Elle change se sujet en me posant des questions sur ce que nous allons faire aujourd'hui, je lui réponds sans toutefois lui dire que je vais participer.

Tout au long du trajet, je la surveille de ma vision périphérique et je ne l'ai jamais vue aussi détendue avant. Je la trouvais belle avant, mais aujourd'hui elle est tout simplement magnifique. Elle est sereine, elle est calme et détendue, elle est, je dirais, heureuse. Est-ce moi qui la rends heureuse ? J'aime à le croire.

Nous arrivons en même temps que Peter et Charlotte, je suis un peu déçu qu'il soit déjà avec nous. Charlotte salut Bella et la complimente sur sa tenue, Peter fait quelques petites blagues qui ne sont pas réellement drôle. Charlotte nous souhaite une bonne journée et s'éloigne en trainant Peter derrière elle, Dieu que j'aime Charlotte en ce moment. Nous marchons et passons devant un kiosque qui vend des boissons, je n'ai pas le temps de lui demander si elle veut quelque chose à boire qu'elle est déjà au comptoir. Elle revient rapidement avec deux bières.

**\- Nous ne sommes plus en 1865, les femmes ont le droit de payer si elles en ont envie**, dit-elle.

Que puis-je dire à ça, à part que je paie la prochaine, elle accepte en souriant. Je présente Bella à des gens que j'ai connus grâce au rodéo. Elle ne prend personne de haut, agissant avec eux comme elle le fait avec ces amis. Certains me font même la remarque qu'elle est beaucoup mieux que la dernière que j'ai amenée ici. La dernière étant Alice. Bella fait comme si elle n'avait pas entendue et je l'en remercie pour ça. Nous allons prendre place au tour d'un enclos et nous regardons des enfants, entre six et dix ans, essayer d'attraper des moutons et leurs attacher les pattes. Évidemment, les plus jeunes ont des vieux moutons.

J'emmène Bella aux écuries, juste pour voir comment elle réagira. Les chevaux ici ne sont pas tous aussi docile que ceux que nous avons à la maison, je ne sais pas comment elle réagira face à ces bêtes. Je présente Bella à Stephen et Vladimir, les propriétaires de certains chevaux spécialement dressé pour le rodéo, nous discutons des bêtes quand Stephen lâche un juron. Nous regardons dans la même direction que lui et que voyons-nous ? Bella qui caresse un cheval. Pas n'importe quel cheval, LE cheval, celui qui réussit à faire tomber tous les cavaliers qui montent sur son dos. Comment a-t-elle réussi ça ? Stephen me regarde et me dit le plus sérieusement du monde que Bella a un don avec les chevaux. J'ai envie de rire et de le croire en même temps. Elle embrasse le museau du cheval et vient nous rejoindre.

Nous allons nous installer dans les gradins et prenons place près de Charlotte et Peter et dès que le premier gars entre en piste, je m'excuse auprès de Bella et lui dit que je serai de retour dans peu de temps, je me penche pour l'embrasser mais cesse d'avancer à mi-chemin, lui laissant décider si elle veut m'embrasser ou pas. Elle avance son visage vers le mien et elle m'embrasse. Pas un petit baiser rapide comme je lui ai donné hier, non, elle prend son temps, elle passe sa langue sur ma lèvre inférieure et je lui accorde l'accès. Nos langues bataillent doucement quand elle se retire et met fin au baiser.

**\- Bonne chance mon cow-boy**, me dit-elle.

Je lève les sourcils et m'éloigne avec Peter qui ne cesse de chanter des chansons de gamins, je ne peux même pas me fâcher contre lui, je suis sur mon nuage. Bella m'a embrasser et je n'avais pas envie d'y mettre fin, j'aurais voulu que ça continue tout le reste de la journée. Peter et moi nous arrivons à une roulotte ou nous enfilons les vêtements que nous mettons pour faire du rodéo. Je respire profondément pour me calmer quand Stephen nous dit que ça va être à notre tour dans dix minutes.

Je regarde Peter faire près de huit secondes, ce qui est excellent. Je me concentre, je monte sur une des barrières qui entoure le cheval que je vais monter. J'embarque sur le cheval qui ne peut bouger à cause des barrières. Je mets mes pieds dans les étriers, j'enroule la courroie de cuire autour de ma main et quand mon nom est annoncé, je donne un signe de tête pour signifier que je suis prêt à y aller.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

J'ai regardé Peter se faire brasser dans tous les sens avant de tomber, Charlotte dit qu'il a fait très bien fait, je la regarde comme si elle avait deux têtes. Elle sourit et me dit que durer huit secondes sur une de ces bêtes est excellent et Peter l'a presque fait, il est présentement premier au classement. Deux hommes passent quand le nom de Jasper est nommé. Mes mains deviennent moites et ma respiration est rapide, Charlotte me dit de respirer. J'ai juste le temps de prendre mon téléphone et de filmer les sept secondes et demie que Jasper a fait. Quand il est tombé, je me suis lever et je l'ai regardé se lever, saluer la foule avec son chapeau et sortir. Je regarde Charlotte après m'être rassis et j'éclate de rire, elle rit avec moi. Il y a deux gars après Jasper et ensuite le classement est dit. Peter est premier, Jasper est second et je me fou du troisième. Les gars viennent nous rejoindre trente minutes plus tard, j'embrasse Jasper à pleine bouche et le félicite, je félicite ensuite Peter qui me demande son «bec». Je lui embrasse la joue.

Nous passons le reste de l'après-midi et une partie de la soirée à regarder des gars se faire brasser sur des chevaux et des bœufs. Sur le chemin du retour, je réalise que j'ai passé une superbe journée et j'espère en vivre une autre. Évidemment, la présence de Jasper y est pour beaucoup, je ne pense pas que j'aurais eu tant de plaisir y avoir été avec une autre personne.

Nous sommes devant ma maison et je ne veux pas que la journée se termine ici, je l'invite à entrer, je le vois hésiter avant d'accepter. Je fronce des sourcils et lui demande si j'ai fait quelque chose ?

**\- Non Bella, tout a été parfait. J'ai adoré ma journée avec toi. C'est juste que… **

**\- Que ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Que rien**, allons-y, dit-il.

En arrivant sur le porche, Billy ouvre la porte, je me frappe le front. J'avais complètement oublié qu'ils étaient là. Je me tourne vers Jasper et je vois qu'il est mal à l'aise. Je lui dis qu'il n'est pas obliger d'entrer s'il ne le souhaite pas, je vois du soulagement dans son regard mais, il me dit qu'il entre quelques minutes. Billy lui jette un regard noir et moi j'accroche accidentellement son fauteuil. Nous allons au salon ou tout le monde regarde un film, les filles me demande ce que nous avons fait et au lieu de leur dire, je leur montre la performance de Jasper. Les gars paraissent impressionnés et les filles ont un regard horrifié.

Jasper reste près d'une heure avant de partir, disant qu'il est épuisé, chose que je crois. Je vais le reconduire à son camion et l'embrasse encore une fois. Une fois le baiser terminer, Jasper soupire et me souhaite une bonne nuit. Je reste dans la cours et le regarde s'éloigner, je retourne à l'intérieur quand je ne vois plus les lumières arrières de son camion. Une fois à l'intérieur, les filles me rejoignent à ma chambre et me demande un compte rendu détaillé de ma journée. Elles sont heureuses pour moi, surtout quand je parle des baisers échangés.

Lundi matin, le procès reprend et il recommence avec le témoignage de Jasper. Je me demande comment il se sent de revivre tout ça, car je sais qu'il va tout revivre encore une fois en racontant ce qu'il s'est passé. Jasper m'impressionne, son témoignage est solide et la partie adverse n'arrive pas à le déstabiliser. Quand il retourne à sa place, près de moi, je me retiens pour ne pas l'embrasser. Je suis finalement appelé à la barre pour la seconde fois. Je jure de dire la vérité et rien que la vérité. Je décline mon identité comme demandé et j'attends les questions des procureurs.

À mon tour j'explique ce qu'il s'est passé durant cette journée là et quand j'arrive à la partir ou James me parle, l'un des procureurs dit qu'il dépose en preuve un enregistrement. La conversation que j'ai eu avec James est joué, je vois ce dernier me donner un regard noir, je me retiens pour ne pas rire. Les procureurs me posent des questions sur ce qu'il a été dit, je réponds du mieux que je peux, sans prétendre savoir ce qu'il voulait dire à ce moment-là. La salle a réagis quand on entend James dire : _«__**Tu as déjà un policier à ton actif Bella, je peux y ajouter un Ranger. ».**_J'explique que selon moi, il a voulu dire que j'avais déjà vue mourir un policier et qu'il pouvait ajouter un Ranger, Jasper, à ça.

**\- Quand avez-vous vu mourir un policier** ? Me demande un procureur.

**\- Quand mon père est décédé dans mes bras**, expliquais-je.

**\- Quand et comment est-ce arrivé ?** Me demande-t-il.

J'explique alors que lors de mon quinzième anniversaire, mon père fut abattu lors d'une prise d'otage et que c'était moi l'otage. Je répète ce qui est arrivé à Forks en y mettant le plus de détail possible. J'ai ensuite commenté le reste de l'enregistrement et expliquer ce qui c'est passé.

L'avocat de James a essayé de faire annuler mon témoignage en disant que je ne pouvais témoigner de ce qui est arrivé à Forks. L'argument du procureur fut qu'il n'a fait que poser des questions pour essayer d'éclaircir certain point de l'enregistrement. Le procureur a gagné son point. Suite à ça, la cession fut ajournée jusqu'au lendemain ou se sera au tour de James de prendre parole.

Une fois hors de la salle d'audience, les parents de James viennent me voir pour me dire que je n'ai pas de preuve en ce qui concerne le meurtre de mon père, je leur dis simplement que je n'ai fait que répondre aux questions, et que si le chapeau fait, qu'il le porte.

James a témoigné pendant deux jours, sans compter ces témoins et le psychologue engagé par son avocat. Ce qui m'a troublé lors de son témoignage est la dureté dans sa voix et dans son regard. Je ne sais pas, mais moi, être à sa place, j'essaierais de paraitre moins dur et plus sensible. Enfin bref, ça ne peut que jouer en notre faveur. Il parle d'un complice qui n'a jamais été arrêter, un certain Dimitri Karkaroff, je me demande bien qui est cet homme, je me promets de faire quelques recherche sur lui dès que je mets les pieds au bureau. D'après l'expression de Jasper et Jacob, je ne serai pas la seule à chercher à savoir qui est cet homme.

Lors du contre interrogatoire, l'un des procureurs lui demande de préciser sa relation avec ce Dimitri. James raconte qu'il l'a rencontré quand il était adolescent et qu'il a fait quelques mois en centre pour ado à problème, ils sont rapidement devenus amis. À leurs sortis, ils sont resté très proches et ils sont devenus partenaires. Il dit que Dimitri est le cerveau de leur duo, il est le chef. C'est supposément Dimitri qui décide ce qu'ils font et quand ils le font et que lui, il est les bras, celui qui exécute les plans. Nous entendons tous la porte de la salle s'ouvrir et quand je regarde, je vois un homme blond de taille moyenne sortir. Je ne suis pas la seule qui le remarque car je vois deux policiers et deux Ranger sortir. Si cet homme est Dimitri, il sera appréhendé rapidement.

Quand James a terminé de témoigner, plus aucun témoin n'est appelé après lui. Le juge donne les instructions de base aux jurés qui vont devoir rendre le verdict. Une fois les jurés sorti de la salle, nous pouvons nous aussi sortir, ce que nous faisons mais nous allons nous installer dans une sorte de salon et nous attendons, j'espère que les jurés vont se décider rapidement. Ce n'est pas simplement que j'ai hâte de retourner chez moi ou que tout soit terminé, c'est connu, plus les jurés se mettent tous d'accord rapidement, plus les chances qu'il soit reconnu coupable sont grande. Les jurés ont délibéré pendant trois heures, une fois que les douze personnes ont été unanimes, nous avons été rappelés dans la salle d'audience. Un juré donne un papier à un agent qui le donne ensuite au juge qui le lit rapidement avant de se tourner vers eux.

**\- Messieurs et Mesdames des jurés, êtes-vous arrivé à un verdict unanime ?** Demande le juge.

**\- Oui Monsieur le juge**, dit l'un des jurés.

**\- Quel est votre verdict ?** Demande le juge.

**\- Coupable sur tous les chefs d'accusations Monsieur le juge**, déclare le juré.

**\- Très bien. Que proposez-vous comme sentence ?** Demande le juge.

**\- Prison à perpétuité**, dit le juré.

**\- Je vous remercie**, dit le juge avant de se tourner vers James et la salle.

**\- Accusé levez-vous**, ordonne-t-il, ce que James fait. **Vous avez été reconnu coupable par vos pairs des six chefs d'accusations qui pesaient contre vous, **un silence pesant règne dans la salle**. Avez-vous quelque chose à dire ?** James secoue la tête**. Je vous condamne donc à perpétuité sans possibilité de libération avant cinquante ans. Vous pouvez disposer et que Dieu vous vienne en aide**, termine le juge.

Je serre Jasper dans mes bras et ensuite ma famille et amis. C'est dans une joie contenue que nous sortons de la salle, Élise qui a assisté au procès, nous invite tous à fêter ça chez les Whitlock. Nous acceptons tous l'invitation. C'est le cœur plus léger que nous prenons la route.

_**Ne vivez pas dans le passé, ni ne rêvez au futur,**_

_**Mais appliquez-vous au présent !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Chapitre dix-sept**_

**Bella**

Je suis officiellement en couple avec Jasper et je suis officiellement amoureuse de lui, mais je ne lui ai pas encore dit. Je n'ose pas lui dire tant que je ne suis pas certaine de ces sentiments. Quoi qu'il n'est pas le genre de gars à se mettre en couple sans avoir des sentiments pour l'autre mais bon, je me suis déjà trompé sur un gars, je ne suis pas prête à faire cette erreur encore une fois. Surtout quand on pense que ça fait trois mois que nous sommes ensemble et que nous n'avons eu aucun rapport sexuel. Je ne lui dirai pas, mais j'ai peur qu'il aille chercher son plaisir ailleurs comme d'autre le font.

Après ma journée de travail, je vais faire un tour à La Cavalerie, je sais que Charlotte y travail et je suis certaine qu'elle me sera de bon conseil, quoi que, depuis que Peter l'a demandé en mariage le mois passé, elle se concentre sur les préparatifs du mariage qui aura lieu dans quelques mois.

J'arrive et je vais prendre place au bar, je commende une bière et j'en bois la moitié. Charlotte me regarde et plisse les yeux, comme si elle essayait de trouver ou comprendre quelque chose. Elle sert un client et revient devant moi.

**\- Comment vas-tu Bella ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**\- Je vais bien, et toi ?** **Les préparatifs avancent bien ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Très bien**, répond-t-elle. **Comment ça se passe avec Jasper** ? Demande-t-elle.

**\- Ça va**, répondis-je après quelques secondes d'hésitation.

**\- Pas plus que ça ?** Demande-t-elle. Je prends une gorgé de ma bière. **Tu ne vas pas le laisser ? Il ne s'en remettrais pas**, affirme-t-elle.

**\- Je ne le laisserai pas**, dis-je et je soupire. **Combien faut-il être de mois en couple pour aller au lit ensemble ?** Demandais-je d'une voix pas trop forte et mal à l'aise.

**\- Vous n'avez pas ?** Je fais non de la tête, elle soupire. **De ce que je connais des mâles Whitlock, habituellement c'est assez rapide, **elle fronce les sourcils.** Est-ce que Jasper t'a parlé d'Alice ?** Demande-t-elle. Je fais signe que non encore une fois, c'est à son tour de soupirer**. Je te conseil de soit lui en parler ou de prendre les choses en mains**, me dit-elle.

Je la remercie et termine ma seconde bière. Je retourne à la maison ne sachant plus quoi penser. Parler à Jasper de l'absence de relation physique entre nous me met mal à l'aise et prendre les devants, je ne sais pas comment faire. Ce n'est pas moi qui a le plus d'expérience dans ce domaine. Avec Jacob on était saoul et on n'a jamais remis ça, avec Quil, nous étions des ados hormonaux et avec Emmett, je n'avais qu'à mettre une main sur sa cuisse et il était prêt. Je suis certaine que ce n'est pas ce qu'il faut que je fasse avec Jasper. À vrai dire, je ne crois pas que ce soit suffisant pour la majorité des hommes. Alice est surement l'ex de Jasper et je n'ai pas besoin de connaitre les détails. Il sait que j'ai été avec Emmett par un mauvais concours de circonstance pas par choix.

J'arrive à la maison et monte prendre une douche rapide me demandant toujours ce que je vais faire avec Jasper. Il est certain que la communication est importante dans un couple et que si je ne suis pas capable de lui parler de ça, est-ce que je vais être capable de lui parler de d'autre chose qui, selon moi, seront importantes ? Je vais fouiller dans mon frigo pour me trouver quelque chose à manger.

**\- C'est pas drôle, avoir autant d'argent et rien n'avoir dans son frigo**, me dis-je à voix haute. J'ouvre un contenant et inspire**. Bordel plein de pute malade, c'est quoi ça ?** Demandais-je en éloignant le contenant de moi.

**\- Je ne sais pas, mais je dirais que c'est passé date**, entendis-je la voix de Jasper me répondre.

Je me redresse et ferme lentement la porte du frigo et je vois Jasper me sourire et doucement son sourire tombe et sa bouche s'agrandit tout comme ces yeux. Je me demande si j'ai quelque chose sur le visage quand je vois ces yeux parcourir mon corps de la tête au pied et des pieds à la tête.

**\- Oh fukytifuck**, criais-je et j'ouvre la porte du frigo pour me cacher derrière. J'avais oublié que je ne portais que des sous-vêtements.

**\- J'aurais dû frapper avant d'entrer**, dit finalement Jasper.

Je prends une grande respiration et referme la porte du frigo, me tenant droite devant lui, je le vois changer son poids de pied et se tordre un peu. Je baisse mon regard et je vois la bosse dans son jeans, je lui fais de l'effet, c'est bon à savoir. Je lui dis que je vais aller me mettre quelque chose et que je reviens. Je marche lentement jusqu'à ce que j'arrive aux marches que je monte par deux. J'enfile un jeans et un t-shirt et je vais rejoindre Jasper en bas, en arrivant à la cuisine, ou il est toujours, je l'entends murmurer des choses qui sont un peu dégueu et je remarque la bosse diminué. Je me racle la gorge et lui sourit un peu mal à l'aise.

Jasper me rejoins en quelques enjambées et m'embrasse passionnément. Il me soulève du sol et j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il nous déplace jusqu'à ce que je sois assise sur le comptoir. Nous continuons à nous embrasser, je commence à frotter mon entre-jambe sur l'énorme bosse qu'il a dans son jeans. Il resserre son emprise sur mes hanches et immobilise mes hanches, il colle son front au mien et nos respirations sont hiératiques. Il éloigne un peu son entre-jambe et m'embrasse doucement sur les lèvres. Il m'aide à descendre du comptoir et me dit qu'il doit partir. Il m'embrasse une dernière fois sur les lèvres et me laisse seule dans ma cuisine.

Je regarde la porte que Jasper vient de franchir me demandant ce que j'avais fait de mal pour qu'il parte comme s'il avait le feu au cul. Mon cellulaire sonne et je ne réponds pas, je n'ai pas le goût de parler à personne, peu importe qui c'est. Je me trouve une paire de chaussette dans la sécheuse et j'enfile mes espadrilles.

**\- J'ai besoin d'un verre**, me dis-je à moi-même.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Peter**

Je suis réveillé par la sonnerie de téléphone qui ne cesse de sonner. Je décroche me promettant de dire ma façon de penser à la personne qui appelle à deux heures du matin.

**\- C'est quoi ?** Demandais-je en colère.

**\- _Monsieur Peter Whitlock ?_** Demande une voix d'homme.

**\- Ouais**, répondis-je.

**\- _Je suis Alec, barman au White Horse_**, dit-il**._ Nous avons une cliente qui aurait besoin qu'on vienne la chercher et j'ai trouvé votre numéro dans son répertoire_**, m'explique-t-il.

**\- Qui ?** Demandais-je toujours en colère.

**_\- Isabella_, **

_**\- BELLA**_, entendis-je Bella crier derrière.

**\- J'arrive, **dis-je.

Je sors de mon lit et embrasse Charlotte en lui disant que je reviens dans une heure. En route pour le White Horse je me demande ce qu'il a pu arriver pour que Bella se mette dans un tel état. Une fois sur place, j'entre pour aller la chercher et je la vois, debout sur le comptoir à danser. Je vais devant elle et soupire, elle est complètement bourré.

**\- Hey Petey**, dit-elle en me voyant.

**\- Allez Bella, il est temps d'entrer à la maison**, lui dis-je.

**\- M'kay**, répondit-elle.

Bella saute du bar et tombe sur le cul. Je passe une main dans mon visage et inspire profondément. J'aide Bella à monter dans ma camionnette, je lui met sa ceinture et ferme la portière. Je lui demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'elle boive autant un soir de semaine. Elle commence à parler, mais dans son état je ne comprends pas très bien. Je sais que ça l'a rapport avec Jasper, un frigo vide, des restants passés dates, des sous-vêtements, un baiser et Jasper qui s'en va. Je me demande bien ce que mon p'tit frère a bien pu lui faire. Je décide de la ramener à la maison, j'irai la porter chez elle pour qu'elle se change avant le travail et ensuite j'irai la porter pour qu'elle récupère son camion.

Bella s'est endormie et je ne suis pas capable de la réveiller, je la prends dans mes bras et entre dans la maison. Charlotte est au salon, elle a dû se lever après mon départ, voit Bella dans mes bras et me demande ce qu'il s'est passé. Je lui dit ce que j'ai compris et dans quel état j'ai récupéré Bella, elle soupire et me dit de la mettre sur le sofa. Je la dépose délicatement, Charlotte lui met un oreiller sous la tête et lui enlève ces chaussures. Nous remontons à notre chambre dormir.

À six heures du matin, j'essaie de réveiller Bella qui ronfle comme un bûcheron en lui versant un verre d'eau froide au visage. Elle s'essuie le visage en marmonnant quelque chose qui ressemble à : _« __**Billy le plafond coule**__ »,_ j'éclate de rire et lui verse un deuxième verre d'eau froide.

**\- C'est quoi ce bordel ?** Crache-t-elle.

**\- Bonjour Bella**, lui chantais-je.

**\- Peter ?** **Que fais-tu chez moi ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Tu es dans mon salon Bella**, lui dis-je. **Vers deux heures du matin, j'ai reçu un appel d'un certain Alec qui m'a demandé d'aller chercher une cliente bourré à bloc. J'ai été foutrement surpris quand il m'a dit que la cliente était une certaine Isabella**, continuais-je. **Tu étais tellement bourré que tu t'es endormie sur le chemin du retour, j'ai décidé de te ramener à la maison**, expliquais-je.

**\- Shit**, dit-elle se prenant la tête en s'assoyant.

**\- Tient, bois ça**, je lui tends un verre.

**\- C'est quoi ça ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Un verre de ma concoction contre la gueule de bois**, répondis-je**. Pose pas de question, tu ne veux pas savoir ce qu'il y a là-dedans**, lui dis-je.

Bella bois le verre d'une traite, elle grimace, tousse un peu et me remercie. Je lui dis de mettre ces espadrilles car nous devons aller chez elle pour se préparer pour la journée et qu'ensuite nous devons aller chercher son camion. Sa maison étant plus près de chez moi que le White Horse il est plus logique de commencer par chez elle. Durant le trajet jusque chez elle, Bella ne dit rien et je respecte son silence mais je me promets de lui poser quelques questions durant le trajet jusqu'au bar. Bella ne met que vingt minutes pour prendre une douche et enfiler son uniforme.

Une fois sur la route pour le White Horse, je demande à Bella si tout allait bien pour sa famille et amis, elle me donne un regard étrange avant de me dire que tous vont bien. Je lui dis alors ce que j'ai compris de son discours incohérent de la nuit, je vois son visage se fermer et elle ne dit rien le reste du trajet. Une fois arrivée à destination, elle me donne cinquante dollar en me disant que c'est pour le dérangement et me remercie. Elle ferme la portière et monte dans son camion.

**\- C'est quoi cette merde ?** Me demandais-je à voix haute.

_**JB-J JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

J'arrive au poste avec la tête qui me tourne encore un peu, je ne me sens vraiment pas bien et pour être franche, je n'ai qu'une seule envie c'est de retourner chez moi et de me coucher. Je passe une main dans mon visage et expire fortement. Un des policiers qui passait près de moi à ce moment-là, me regarde et me sourit avant de dire que la journée va être longue. Je le regarde ne comprenant pas et il me dit qu'il a senti mon haleine de lendemain de veille. Je pose rapidement la main devant ma bouche, il me donne un paquet de gomme et me dit que cette sorte-là va tuer l'odeur. Je le remercie et me dépêche de prendre deux morceaux, juste pour être sûre.

Le chef vient me voir et me dit qu'il y a des travaux qui se font sur le boulevard principal et qu'ils ont besoin d'un policier pour faire la circulation et que c'est moi qui s'y colle. Je me contente de hocher la tête. P'tit Jésus de plâtre, j'aurais dû me déclarer malade, aller faire la circulation quand il fait trente-deux dehors est déjà pénible, imaginez un lendemain de veille. Je vais mourir sur place. Je vais chercher le dossard qu'il faut porter pour ce genre de chose et je file à l'intersection ou je vais passer la journée.

Une heure après avoir commencé, il commence à pleuvoir, pas une gentille petite pluie, non, ça tombe comme une vache qui pisse avec de fort vent. Le p'tit maudit ciré qui nous est fournis qui sert, supposément, à nous protéger ne protège pas mon pantalon qui est trempé au point d'en dégoûter. Le policier qui vient prendre ma relève pour mon heure de déjeuner éclate de rire en me voyant et je me retiens pour ne pas lui mettre mon poing dans le visage. Je file à la maison pour me changer. Avec tout ça, je n'ai pas le temps de manger, j'ai tellement faim que j'ai l'impression que mon estomac va se manger par lui-même. Je reprends ma place et en même pas une heure, je suis encore une fois trempé.

Je ne sais pas si c'est la pluie qui rend les gens innocent mais des imbéciles n'ont pu s'empêcher de rouler dans la méga flaque d'eau près de moi, m'arrosant au passage. Je me suis retenue à chaque fois pour ne pas sortir mon arme et tirer dans un pneu ou la vitre arrière. Les travaux se terminent une heure avant la fin de ma journée, je retourne au poste et laisse ma trace d'eau à chaque pas que je fais en faisant exprès de faire le tour du poste.

Le chef vient me voir et me dit que je peux retourner à la maison, je n'aurai qu'à faire mon rapport de la journée demain, je le remercie par politesse car si je lui avais dit ce que je pensais, je suis certaine que je perdrais mon emploi. En arrivant chez moi, j'embarque dans un bain chaud et enfile un bon gros pyjama laid, mais chaud. J'allume un feu et m'enroule dans une couverture chaude. Je me couche sur le divan et m'endors. Je suis réveillé par le bruit du tonner.

**\- BORDEL ÇA VAS-TU BIEN FINIR !** Hurlais-je.

Je n'ai pas peur de grand-chose dans la vie, mais les orages, je ne suis pas capable. Quand il y avait un orage, avant, j'allais me coucher avec mon père et après son décès, j'allais avec Jacob ou Billy. Là, je suis seule dans une grande maison et j'ai la chienne. Je me cache la tête sous le drap, un autre coup de tonner retentie et j'éclate, je commence à pleurer. Je prends mon courage à deux mains et je vais chercher mon téléphone, je signale le numéro de Jake. Il répond et je recommence à pleurer comme une hystérique, il essaie de me clamer, mais ça ne fonctionne pas, il me parle et me dit que tout va bien aller, de respirer et de penser à des choses positives. Entre deux coup de tonner, j'entends la sonnette de porte, je panique encore plus, Jake m'ordonne d'aller ouvrir qu'il va rester en ligne avec moi. Je marche lentement jusqu'à la porte et crie un peu à chaque fois que le tonner retentis.

_**JB-J JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Quand Peter est arrivé ce matin, j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas l'air de bonne humeur, j'ai donc décidé d'aller le voir pour savoir ce qu'il lui arrivait. Il m'a alors demandé ce que j'avais fait à Bella. Ne comprenant pas sa question, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait dire et j'ai eu droit à un compte rendu détaillé sur le comment il a été réveillé en pleine nuit par un barman qui lui a demandé s'il pouvait aller chercher Bella qui était bourré de chez bourré. Il m'a ensuite parlé de ce qu'elle lui avait dit avant de s'endormir.

Je lui explique comment j'ai trouvé Bella en sous-vêtement dans sa cuisine et ce qui s'est passé après qu'elle se soit habillé. Il me frappe derrière la tête et me dit que si je ne fais rien j'allais la perdre.

**\- As-tu déjà couché avec elle ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Non**, répondis-je.

**\- Sainte-Mère en string, c'est quoi ton problème ? Elle était prête, elle s'offrait à toi et tu la plante là**, dit-il.

**\- Je ne veux pas précipiter les choses, je ne veux pas baser notre relation sur le sexe**, dis-je.

**\- Est-ce que tu as envie d'elle ?** Je hoche la tête**. Est-ce que tu l'aimes ?** Je hoche encore la tête. **Dis-y bordel, elle n'est pas Alice**, crache-t-il**. Si tu veux que ça fonctionne entre vous deux va falloir que tu lui parle**. **Je t'ai dit qu'elle était la bonne**, termine-t-il.

Je passe le reste de la journée à penser à ce que Peter m'a dit. Je sais bien qu'il va falloir que je parle à Bella au sujet d'Alice. Ça ne me fait plus mal quand je pense à elle, mais de là à parler de ma relation avec elle, je ne suis pas certain que ce soit une bonne idée. Comment lui dire que je ne veux pas avoir de relation sexuel avant un temps encore car avec mon ex, notre relation était basé sur le sexe et que je ne veux pas ça avec elle. J'avais l'intention d'aller voir Bella après ma journée, mais avec ce que Peter m'a dit, je crois que je vais attendre à demain, je vais profiter de la soirée pour réfléchir à ce que je vais lui dire.

L'orage fait rage et ce n'est pas parti pour se calmer. Il est rare qu'il pleuve au Texas mais quand ça tombe, ça tombe en viarge et pour longtemps. J'aide mon père à entrer tous les chevaux dans l'écurie et je vérifie que la génératrice soit fonctionnelle au cas où l'on en aurait besoin. J'entre des bûches, toujours au cas où mes parents voudraient allumer un feu, comme ils le font les soirs d'orages et je reste finalement à l'intérieur. Je me demande si Bella a tout ce qu'il faut si le courant venait qu'à manquer ? Surement, si elle a besoin de quelque chose, elle le fera bien savoir à quelqu'un.

Il est vingt-deux heures trente et je suis au salon lisant un livre quand mon cellulaire sonne, je regarde le numéro et je ne le connais pas, me demandant qui cela peut-il être je réponds.

**\- Allo**, dis-je.

_**\- Est-ce bien Jasper Whitlock ?**_ Demande un homme.

**\- C'est lui-même**, dis-je.

_**\- Jasper**_, dit l'homme, _**c'est Billy Black, le père de Jacob**_, dit-il.

**\- Monsieur Black**, répétais-je surpris. **Que puis-je faire pour vous ?** Lui demandais-je.

_**\- Jacob est au téléphone avec Bella et elle est paniquée, elle a peur des orages et…**_ Je le coupe.

**\- Je vais immédiatement aller la voir**, dis-je.

_**\- Merci mon garçon**_, dit-il avant de couper la communication.

Mes parents me regardent enfiler un imperméable et ramasser mes clés de camion. Je peux dire qu'ils se posent des questions mais je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, Bella a besoin de moi. J'arrive rapidement chez elle et cours jusqu'à la porte qui est verrouillée. Je sonne et j'attends qu'elle m'ouvre. À chaque coup de tonner j'entends les petits cris qu'elle pousse et je me retiens pour ne pas défoncer sa porte. Quand elle ouvre finalement, le tonner se fait entendre, Bella hurle et viens se réfugier dans mes bras. Je prends son téléphone et je dis à Jacob que tout ira bien, il me remercie et coupe. J'entre dans la maison et ferme la porte derrière moi. J'enlève mon imperméable avec difficulté car Bella ne veut pas me lâcher. Une fois fait, je nous conduis au salon ou je m'assois avec Bella sur mes genoux.

Je ne sais pas à quel moment nous nous sommes endormis, mais je me réveille couché sur le divan avec Bella dans mes bras. Je n'ose pas bouger de peur de réveiller Bella, la pauvre p'tite chose avait tellement peur que s'en est triste. Je regarde dehors, il pleut toujours autant que la veille, mais la bonne chose est qu'il ne tonne plus. Mon téléphone commence à sonner, j'essaie de répondre sans réveiller Bella, elle bouge un peu et retourne au pays des rêves. C'est Jacob qui demande comment va Bella ? Je lui dis qu'il m'a fallu une trentaine de minute pour la calmer complètement et que j'ai passé la nuit avec elle.

_**\- T'es un bon gars Jasper, mais je ne veux pas savoir ce qui se passe entre toi et ma sœur**_, me dit-il.

**\- Je n'ai pas baisé avec elle, je suis resté avec elle et on s'est endormis avant que l'orage soit terminé**, lui précisais-je.

Jacob me dit que Bella doit avoir confiance en moi pour s'être endormie pendant un orage. Il me dit qu'une fois, lui et Billy n'étaient pas là et Bella s'est réfugié chez Paul et qu'elle n'a pas réussi à dormir et ce, malgré qu'elle soit dans ces bras. Elle a regardé la télé durant tout le temps qu'a duré l'orage. Je suis content qu'elle ait une telle confiance en moi et je me promets d'être présent pour elle dans de telle circonstance, tant qu'elle aura besoin de moi et qu'elle voudra de moi.

C'est au tour du téléphone de Bella de sonner, elle se lève rapidement, rejette l'appel et commence à s'étirer. Elle soulève les bras au-dessus de sa tête et pointe les doigts vers le plafond tout en courbant légèrement le dos vers l'intérieur en étant sur la pointe des pieds. J'entends quelques craquements provenir de son dos et de ces épaules quand elle descend ces bras. C'est là que je remarque son pyjama, il est en gros tissus épais avec des trolls, pas le corps entiers, juste le visage affreux de ces choses avec leurs cheveux multicolore et leur sourire carnassier. Elle se tourne vers moi et me sourit et m'offre à déjeuner.

Je suis Bella dans la cuisine et elle fait du café, sorts le jus d'orange et me dit que j'ai le choix entre des rôtis, des gaufres congelées et des céréales, je prends les céréales. Bella me remercie d'être venu à son secours hier soir, je lui dis que ça m'a fait plaisir d'être là pour elle. C'est à ce moment précis que je décide que je dois lui parler d'Alice et de comment je me sens avec elle, mais pas ce matin, je vais devoir aller travailler et elle aussi sûrement. Je la remercie pour le déjeuner et lui dit que je dois partir pour ma journée de travail.

Au midi, j'envoie un texto à Bella et l'invite au restaurant pour le dîner, elle me répond qu'elle sera prête vers dix-huit heures trente, je lui dis que je vais être chez elle à cette heure. Le reste de la journée se déroule lentement, c'est sûrement dû au fait que je suis un peu nerveux pour ce soir, je me demande comment va réagir Bella ? Que va-t-elle penser de tout ça ?

À six heures trente, je suis devant chez Bella, elle est sur la galerie avant à m'attendre. Elle vient me rejoindre rapidement et nous partons pour le restaurant. Sur le trajet nous discutons de nos journées respectives. J'attends qu'on ait été servi pour lui dire que j'ai des choses à lui dire, je vois son visage se crisper un peu. Je prends une bonne inspiration et je commence à lui parler.

Je lui parle de ma dernière copine, Alice. Je lui raconte tout, sans rien lui cacher. Je lui parle des débuts de notre relation qui, avouons-le, était basé sur le sexe. Je lui dis tous les sacrifices que j'ai faits, quoi que dans le temps, je voyais ça comme des compromis et tout ça, par amour pour elle, pour la rendre heureuse. Je lui parle de ma demande en mariage et de la façon dont nos fiançailles se sont terminées. Bella m'a écouté sans jamais m'interrompre. Ensuite je lui dis comment je vois ma relation avec elle, je lui dis que j'ai des sentiments pour elle et que j'ai envie d'elle, mais que je souhaite que notre relation soit différente, je veux apprendre à mieux la connaitre avant de franchir le cap des relations intimes.

Bella étant la fille surprenante qu'elle est, commence à me parler d'elle. Elle me dit que son seul copain sérieux fut Emmett et qu'avec lui, comme moi avec Alice, la relation était basée sur le sexe. Elle n'a pas besoin de me dire comment c'est terminé leur relation, je le sais déjà, mais je ne pensais pas qu'elle avait été si longtemps avec lui. Elle me dit qu'elle a aussi des sentiments pour moi et qu'elle est soulagé, d'une certaine façon, car elle a envie de moi et se demandait ce qu'elle avait fait de mal pour qu'on n'est pas encore franchit ce cap. Bella rit un peu en disant qu'après l'avoir vue en sous-vêtement, dans un état de panique profonde et dans son plus laid pyjama, que je n'ai plus grand-chose à découvrir sur elle.

Après le resto, Bella m'invite à prendre un café chez elle, ce que j'accepte volontiers. Une fois chez elle, elle me fait regarder les photos qui ornent les murs de sa maison et me dit chaque histoire qui se cache derrière. Certaines histoires sont amusante et drôle, d'autre sont plus triste, mais je suis content qu'elle partage ça avec moi. J'enlève ma chemise et lui montre mon dos, je la sens me caresser le dos et je lui dis que j'ai eu ces cicatrices durant mon adolescence. Je jouais avec Peter trop près d'un feu d'abattit et je suis tombé sur le dos, dans le feu. Je viens pour remettre ma chemise, elle m'en empêche et elle commence à m'embrasser le dos. Je ne sais pas trop comment réagir car je n'aime pas montrer mon dos et la majorité des gens, n'aiment pas le voir. Même Alice me demandait de garder un t-shirt ou de simplement ouvrir ma chemise sans l'enlever complètement, quand je lui faisais l'amour.

Bella soulève une section de cheveux au niveau de sa tempe et me montre une cicatrice circulaire. Je fronce des sourcils et elle me dit que c'est un cadeau de James. Il a collé le canon chaud de son fusil sur sa tempe quand il l'a prise en otage, comme il a fait pour moi, sauf que je n'ai pas gardé de marque. Elle me montre la cicatrice sur son front et me dit qu'elle a eu ça lors d'un voyage avec l'Académie, une grenade de gaz a explosé trop près d'elle. Celle sur son menton, quand elle est tombé d'une cabane et que le plancher n'était pas cloué. Elle soulève son t-shirt et me montre le bas de son dos, elle a cinq cicatrices de forment étranges, on dirait presque des griffures animal. Elle m'explique qu'en sautant des falaises à la réserve, elle s'est coupé sur des roches pointu. Elle me montre son abdomen, opération de l'appendicite à l'âge de dix ans.

**\- Nous avons tous des cicatrices Jasper, que ce soit physiquement ou mentalement,** me dit-elle m'embrassant tendrement.

De retour chez moi, je discute quelques minutes avec mon père qui me dit que j'ai l'air heureux et que ça lui fait plaisir. Je monte à ma chambre, prend une douche rapide et m'assis dans mon lit pour lire un peu avant de me coucher quand mon cellulaire sonne.

**\- Bonsoir**, dis-je pensant que c'est Bella.

_**\- Jasper ! Je suis contente que tu décroche, j'ai besoin de te parler, c'est vraiment important**_, je ferme les yeux. _**Je serai à Houston lundi et je vais rester au motel qui est près de l'aéroport. Je vais t'y attendre, ma chambre est la 306.**_

**\- Je ne viendrai pas Alice**, dis-je avant de couper.

C'est quoi son foutu problème ? Elle me laisse comme une grosse merde et elle espère que j'accours dès qu'elle siffle comme le chien qu'elle croit que je suis. Qu'elle mange de la marde la naine de jardin. Je soupire et je me dis que si je veux quelque chose de solide avec Bella, je n'ai pas le choix de lui en parler. Si je veux qu'elle ait confiance en moi, je dois lui en parler. Je vais lui parler de ce qu'Alice a dit et que je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention d'y aller.

Bella a trouvé le moyen de me surprendre une fois de plus en me disant que peu importe ce qui est arrivé, Alice mérite d'être écouté. Et que si elle souhaite qu'on reforme un couple, la décision m'appartient. Je lui ai demandé si elle voulait venir avec moi, elle a dit que ce n'est pas sa place, elle veut bien venir jusqu'à Houston, mais elle va me laisser seul avec Alice. Je lui ai demandé ce qu'elle allait faire et elle m'a dit qu'elle allait rencontrer le directeur du musée, ils avaient déjà parlé d'exposer les toiles de sa mère et elle croit qu'il est temps de mettre ce projet définitivement sur les rails.

_**OoOo**_

Je suis devant la chambre 306 et je me demande encore ce que je fais là. Je n'ai tellement pas envie de revoir Alice, je ferme les yeux et inspire profondément avant de frapper trois coups à la porte. Je pensais qu'Alice allait ouvrir la porte, mais ce n'est pas elle que j'ai vue, c'est lui. Que fait-il ici celui-là ?

**\- Bonjour Jasper tu peux entrer**, me dit-il en se mettant sur le côté pour me laisser entrer**. Je vais vous laisser discuter**, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

**\- Bonjour Jazzy**, me salut Alice.

**\- Bonjour Alice et c'est Jasper**, dis-je. **Que me veux-tu Alice ?** Lui demandais-je.

_**Le plus grand changement aura eu lieu,**_

_**Lorsque vous aurez cessé de croire au besoin de changement !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	19. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre dix-huit**_

**Jasper**

Alice me regarde avec un peu de tristesse dans les yeux et ça ne me dérange pas. Je m'en fou tellement de lui avoir fait de la peine. Elle se reprend rapidement et me demande si je vais bien, je hoche simplement la tête, elle soupire un peu. Elle commence à bouger les jambes et se tortiller les doigts, tous des signes de nervosités. Pourquoi est-elle si nerveuse ? C'est elle qui a voulu me rencontrer, c'est elle qui m'a relancer, ce n'est pas moi qui ait couru après elle.

**\- Je voulais t'annoncer que je fréquente quelqu'un**, me dit-elle.

**\- J'avais remarqué**, lui dis-je.

**\- Es-tu en colère ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**\- Pas du tout, je fréquente quelqu'un moi aussi**, lui annonçais-je.

**\- À bon, c'est bien**, dit-elle comme si cela la dérangeais**. Elle n'est pas venue avec toi ?** je ne sais pas si c'est une question ou une affirmation.

**\- Elle m'a accompagnée, elle avait des choses à réglé,** répondis-je quand même.

**\- Elle fait quoi ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Elle est policière**, soupirais-je, elle rit un peu.

**\- Vous devez bien vous entendre**, elle rit encore un peu. **Elle est comment ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Écoute Alice, je ne suis pas venu ici pour parler de ma copine. Je suis ici parce que ma copine m'a dit que tu méritais que j'écoute ce que TU avais à me dire. Donc, pourquoi voulais me voir Alice ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je veux savoir comment tu vas, je veux savoir si tu t'es remis de notre séparation**, explique-t-elle.

**\- Je ne te mentirai pas Alice, quand tu m'as laissé j'ai eu de la peine, j'ai été en colère contre tout le monde. Grâce à ma famille, mes amis et surtout celle qui est devenu ma copine, j'ai passé par-dessus et aujourd'hui je suis bien et heureux**, dis-je. **Autre chose ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Je vais me marier et je voulais te l'apprendre en personne et non quand tu recevras l'invitation**, dit-elle et j'éclate de rire.

**\- Avec lui ?** Demandais-je riant toujours. Elle me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes**. Je te souhaite d'être heureuse Alice.**

Et je suis sincère en lui souhaitant d'être heureuse, je la laisse bouche-bée dans sa chambre et moi je vais rejoindre Bella au musée. Je la vois discuter avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et une femme d'environ le même âge, je n'ose pas m'approcher au cas où elle n'aurait pas terminé, je reste donc un peu en retrait et la regarde.

**\- C'est une belle femme**, me dit-il.

**\- Que veux-tu ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je veux que tu saches que je vais prendre soin d'elle**, me dit-il.

**\- De qui ?** Demandais-je en le remarquant qu'il a son regard fixé sur Bella.

**\- D'Alice**, dit-il. **De qui croyais-tu que je parlais ?** Demande-t-il.

Bella tourne la tête et me sourit, je suis certain qu'elle me sourit car quand elle remarque le gars près de moi, son sourire baisse un peu. Elle me fait signe de la rejoindre et comme je me lève, il se lève aussi. Je le regarde s'avancer vers Bella avec un énorme sourire, mais elle, elle ne sourit plus du tout. Je marche un peu derrière lui, juste pour voir ce qu'il va se passer. En arrivant devant elle, il essaie de la prendre dans ces bras en murmurant son prénom. Je vois Bella serrer les poings et je décide d'aller la rejoindre. Elle m'embrasse et me présente à Éléazar et son épouse Carmen, lui est directeur du musé et sa femme s'occupe des expositions libre. Bella remercie le couple et nous leurs souhaitons une bonne fin de journée.

**\- Comment c'est passé ta rencontre ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**\- Très bien**, lui dis-je. **Je t'en parlerai quand nous serons seuls**, précisais-je. Bella soulève un sourcil et ne dit rien.

**\- Toi ta rencontre ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Très bien, je t'en parlerai quand nous serons à la maison**, répond-t-elle.

**\- Vous habitez ensemble ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Que veux-tu Eddy ? Tu me suis encore ? Tu vas me harceler encore ? Tu vas m'envoyer combien de roses ou de chocolats cette fois ?** Demande-t-elle avec colère.

**\- Je ne te suis pas, je suis ici avec ma fiancée et… **

**\- Il va épouser Alice et elle voulait me le dire en personne**, le coupais-je.

Bella éclate de rire, elle rit tellement qu'elle s'en tient les côtes. Je vois bien qu'Edward est d'abord surpris et ensuite en colère. Je ne sais pas à quoi il pensait en approchant Bella, mais je suis certain qu'il ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction. Elle me prend la main et on s'éloigne de lui, Bella rit toujours. Une fois hors de portée d'oreilles, elle me demande si je suis sérieux et quand je lui dis que c'est tout ce qui a de plus sérieux elle me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes.

Je demande à Bella de m'expliquer ce qu'elle a voulu dire par toutes les questions qu'elle a posé à Eddy, comme elle dit. Elle m'explique alors les quarante et une roses à la St-Valentin, les quarante et un chocolat, les deux accompagnés d'une carte non signée tout comme la carte en tant que tel. De son emploie au bar et comment il se présentait seulement quand c'est elle qui travaillait et de son comportement étranges durant le reste de l'été. Elle me dit que quand ils ont été au camp durant trois semaines, elle l'a entendue dire son nom pendant qu'il était sous la douche. Elle ajoute à ça que son père a essayé de l'arnaquer au décès de son père et de l'idée maladive qu'il avait en disant qu'elle allait devenir sa belle-fille. Je me souviens très bien de la visite de Carlisle Cullen.

Nous décidons d'aller manger au restaurant avant de retourner à Galveston, nous en sommes au plat principal que nous avons la malchance d'être interrompu par la voix nasillarde d'Alice. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je ne m'en suis jamais aperçut avant. Elle se présente à Bella comme étant mon ex-fiancée, Bella lui sourit poliment en disant simplement : « _**je le savais**_ ».

**\- Jasper m'a dit que tu étais policière, mon copain aussi est policier. Il est l'adjoint du shérif en fait**, dit Alice, Bella s'étouffe un peu**. Je sais que c'est prestigieux pour un si jeune policier, mais on ne peut pas dire que ça compte vraiment, il travaille dans une petite ville ''d'habitant'' plus au Nord.** Je vois Bella serrer les dents**. Le shérif est convaincu qu'il sera son successeur et quand il prendra position il fera le ménage, il m'a dit qu'il y avait des gens étranges qui travaillent pour lui, des gens habitants sur une réserve. Peux-tu t'imaginer travailler avec des gens comme ça ?** Demande-t-elle sérieusement.

Bella ferme les yeux et inspire et expire à plusieurs reprises. Sa mâchoire est crispé et ces poings sont tellement serrer qu'elle en a les jointures blanches. Elle regarde Edward droit dans les yeux.

**\- Comme ça Eddy, le lèche cul, tu crois être le prochain shérif de Forks ? Tu crois pouvoir sortir les gens de La Push sans que personne ne disent ou ne fassent rien ? Crois-tu vraiment pouvoir sortir Jake ou Sam de là ? Crois-tu réellement qu'ils vont te laisser faire sans réagir ? Est-ce que papa Cullen a payé pour que tu deviennes adjoint comme il a payé pour que tu ne participes pas aux putain d'exercices au foutu camp militaire ? Ou est-ce que parce que tu suce le shérif ?** Demande Bella la voix pleine de venin.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a un problème Miss ?** Demande un serveur.

**\- Oui, les personnes que vous acceptez dans votre établissement. Je vais prendre l'addition, merci.** Dit Bella.

Le serveur ne sachant pas quoi dire ni faire, s'en va et reviens avec notre addition. Je jette le montant exact de la facture sur la table et nous sortons du restaurant sous le regard ahuris des autres clients. Je ne sais pas à quoi ces deux là jouent, mais j'ai hâte de retourner dans ma ville.

Une fois devant chez elle, Bella me dit qu'elle a besoin d'être seule, je respecte ça malgré mon envie de rester avec elle. Je l'embrasse et j'attends qu'elle ait débarré sa porte avant de faire demi-tour. En arrivant à la maison, j'ai la surprise d'y voir ma sœur qui commence à me poser des questions sur ce que j'ai fait de ma journée. Je commence à lui raconter ma rencontre avec Alice quand elle me coupe pour me dire qu'elle est tellement heureuse que nous soyons revenus ensemble. Elle ajoute que je vais être bien plus heureux avec Alice car au fond, Bella n'est vraiment pas une fille pour moi. Elle est trop jeune, immature pour me comprendre et comme elle n'a pas de famille, elle ne peut pas comprendre la dynamique d'une famille comme la nôtre. Je ne contredis même pas Rosalie, je fais demi-tour et retourne chez Bella. Peter, Charlotte et mon père hoquettent de surprise et ma mère me sourit. Je sais qu'elle m'a demandé d'être seule, mais je ne peux et ne veux pas rester en compagnie de Rosalie. Surtout pas après ce qu'elle a dit. Je ne suis pas le genre d'homme qui tolère un homme qui frappe une femme, mais si je reste une minute de plus en sa compagnie, je vais lui foutre mon poing sur son nez refait.

J'arrive chez Bella et cogne à sa porte jusqu'à elle ouvre, elle a dû voir quelque chose dans mon visage ou mon langage physique car elle ouvre sa porte plus grande en invitation à entrer. Ce que je fais sans rien lui dire, je vais au salon et me laisse tomber sur un fauteuil. Bella me sert une bière et s'assoit sur le fauteuil au côté de celui que je viens de prendre.

_**JB-J JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Ce n'est pas possible, Jasper n'a pas pu être fiancé avec une telle conne ? C'est impossible, il est trop intelligent et gentil et intègre pour ça. Je sais que j'ai peiné Jasper quand je lui ai dit que je voulais être seule, mais je ne me sens pas capable d'être en la compagnie d'une autre personne en ce moment. J'ai même fermé mon cellulaire et débranché le téléphone fixe de la maison. Je prends quelques bières que je dépose sur la table du salon et je m'écrase dans mon fauteuil préféré. J'ouvre le radio et syntonise une station qui ne passe que des vieilles chansons en tout genre. Je ferme les yeux et commence à me relaxer en buvant une bière quand ça frappe à la porte. Je laisse faire en me disant que la personne finira bien par partir, mais non, ça n'arrête pas de frapper.

J'ouvre la porte et je vois Jasper, j'ai eu envie de lui dire de me sacré patience, mais sa posture rigide et ces yeux plein de colère m'ont dit qu'il avait besoin de la même chose que moi. J'ouvre la porte dans une invitation silencieuse, il passe près de moi et je sens littéralement la colère irradier de lui. Il va au salon et s'assoit dans un fauteuil, je lui donne une bière qu'il boit d'une traite et je reprends ma place dans mon fauteuil. Il est là depuis cinq minutes quand son cellulaire sonne, il rejette l'appelle et le ferme, enfin nous aurons la paix.

**\- Est-ce que quelqu'un sait que tu es ici ?** Demandais-je rompant le silence.

**\- Non**, répond-t-il simplement.

**\- Veux-tu que quelqu'un sache que tu es ici ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Non**, dit-il à nouveau.

**\- On va mettre ton camion dans le garage**, dis-je en me levant.

Jasper monte dans son véhicule et j'ouvre la porte du garage, il stationne son camion et je referme la porte. Nous retournons au salon sans rien dire de plus, nous buvons de la bière en silence et c'est bien comme ça. Je suis contente qu'il soit là, malgré qu'il soit d'une humeur massacrante et que j'ai dit que je voulais être seule. La sonnette de porte commence à se faire entendre et c'est comme si la personne a le doigt dessus ne la lâchait pas.

**\- Pas moyen d'avoir la foutu paix**, dis-je en ouvrant la porte**. Vas-tu lâcher cette putain de sonnette**, crachais-je à Peter.

**\- Est-ce que Jasper est là ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Est-ce qu'il a l'air d'être ici** **?** Demandais-je avec venin dans la voix.

Je crois que j'ai pris Peter par surprise par ma question/réponse. Il me dit que si je le vois de lui dire d'aller le voir ou de lui téléphoner. Je dis que je ferai le message SI je le vois. Il me regarde étrangement et plisse les yeux, il soupire.

**\- Passez une bonne soirée et n'oubliez pas que vous travaillez demain**, dit-il.

Comment a-t-il su que Jasper était ici ? Il dit des choses des fois comme s'il savait. Étrange et effrayant à la fois. Je retourne au salon et je vois que Jasper s'est mis à l'aise, il a levé le pied du fauteuil, il a enlevé ces bottes, détacher sa ceinture et déboutonner quelques boutons de plus de sa chemise et son chapeau est au sol, près des bottes. Sans que je ne lui demande quoi que se soit, il me dit ce qu'il s'est passé chez lui et ce que sa sœur a dits sur moi. Il était tellement en colère qu'il devait sortir de là, mais ne savait pas ou aller. Je lui dis que ma porte lui sera toujours ouverte et lui demande s'il est toujours en colère. Il me dit que oui, je souris et je lui dis de me suivre, ce qu'il fait. Je l'emmène au sous-sol ou j'ai fait installer un sac de frappe ainsi que quelques équipements d'entraînements.

Je regarde Jasper frapper sur le sac pendant une heure, quand il termine il me remercie et ajoute que ça lui a fait du bien. Je lui offre de prendre une douche et j'ajoute que j'ai surement des vêtements qui lui font, en précisant que ce sont des vêtements à Jacob. Il accepte et me remercie encore.

Pendant que Jasper est sous la douche, je nous prépare un petit quelque chose à manger, le repas au restaurant fut écourté. Juste comme l'omelette au jambon et fromage est prête Jasper apparaît dans la cuisine. Nous mangeons en silence, après avoir mangé, je lui dis que j'étais en colère à cause de ce qu'Alice à dit sur la ville et les habitants qui m'ont vue grandir ainsi que sur mes amis et famille de la réserve. Il me demande si le père à Eddy a réellement payé pour qu'il n'ait pas à participer aux exercices que nous faisions au camp. Je me contente de lui faire un signe de tête.

Jasper me demande de lui parler de ma rencontre qui a eu lieu au musé. Je lui dis que Carmen et Éléazar accepte d'exposer les toiles de ma mère et à mes conditions. La seule chose que Carmen m'a demandée est la permission de dire que l'artiste se nommait Renée Dwyer-Swan. Elle est convaincue que ça attirera plus de gens, ce que j'ai accepté. Carmen et Éléazar feront tout le reste, je n'ai qu'à me présenter à la première soirée ou les toiles seront exposées et l'exposition durera un mois.

J'avoue finalement à Jasper que j'espère faire sortir Phil Dwyer, le frère de ma mère, de l'ombre car je n'ai rien trouvé sur lui dans la base de donnée de la police et que internet ne m'a pas réellement donné de renseignement. Il pense que ça peut fonctionner, mais de ne pas y mettre tous mes espoirs pour ne pas être déçu s'il ne se présente pas.

**\- Pourquoi ta famille voulait tellement acheter la maison ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Au début, ce n'était pas réellement la maison que nous voulions, mais les terres, pour agrandir les nôtres. Ça nous aurait permis de grossir notre élevage. Quand j'ai vieillis, je me suis dis que si nous achetions, j'emménagerais dans la maison**, m'explique-t-il.

**\- Je ne savais pas**, dis-je.

**\- Personne ne t'a jamais rien dit**, me sourit-il.

J'offre à Jasper de passer la nuit à la maison, en précisant qu'il pouvait prendre l'une des trois chambres d'amis à l'étage, le divan-lit dans le bureau au rez-de-chaussée ou partager mon lit. Il lève un sourcil à ma dernière proposition, je précise qu'il n'a pas besoin d'avoir peur, je peux très bien partager mon lit avec lui sans que je ne lui saute dessus. Jasper a décidé de partager mon lit et quand on s'est couché, nous avons pris chacun un côté du lit mettant le plus de distance possible entre nous, comme si le fait d'être près l'un de l'autre allait nous brûler.

Je me suis réveillé ce matin dans les bras de Jasper, nous sommes couché en cuillère au milieu du lit. Je sens très bien l'érection de Jasper sur le haut de mes fesses, il serait tellement facile d'en profiter, mais je décide de ne pas faire ça. Je reste sans bouger, profitant du moment le plus possible quand la respiration de Jasper change, il commence à se réveiller.

**\- B'jour**, me dit Jasper en embrassant mon cou.

**\- Bien dormis ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Comme un bébé**, dit-il.

Dormir comme un bébé veut dire qu'il a bien dormis, mais quand on prend deux minutes pour y penser, un bébé ça se réveille au trois, quatre heures, donc ça ne dort pas si bien que ça en réalité.

Nous prenons une douche, séparé et nous préparons le petit-déjeuner ensemble. Je décide de rebrancher mon téléphone fixe et ouvrir mon cellulaire, Jasper fait de même. J'ai dix appels manqués, huit de Peter et deux de Jacob. Jasper me dit qu'il a vingt-trois appels de Peter, le dernier a été fait il y a quelques minutes. Il a cinq appels de la maison de ces parents et trois du cellulaire de Rosalie et deux d'un numéro qu'il ne replace pas. J'éclate de rire en lui disant que je suis contente d'avoir seulement dix messages à écouter.

_**OoOo**_

Ce soir est la première de l'exposition des toiles de ma mère et Carmen est convaincue que se sera un succès. Je dois me présenter au musé une heure avant l'ouverture car Carmen veut que je vérifie si tout est à mon goût. Je suis certaine qu'elle a fait comme je lui avais demandé et que je vais être satisfaite mais bon, qui suis-je pour contre dire une personne qui s'y connait mille fois mieux que moi. Jasper m'accompagne pour la soirée, ça va faire étrange de le voir en pantalon, chemise blanche, veston cravate. Pour l'occasion, il n'aura pas de chapeau mais il va quand même porter des bottes noires. J'aime Jasper exactement comme il est, mais j'avoue que sans chapeau… Sa frange blonde qui retombe lâchement est juste… Yummy !

Comme j'avais prédit, les toiles sont dans l'ordre que je le désirais et les deux dernières toiles sont celle que ma mère à fait de mon père et son autoportrait inachevé. C'est ainsi que je l'ai intitulé d'ailleurs. Pour la première Jacob et Nessie ont fait le voyage, Jared et Kim viendront la semaine prochaine, Paul et Leah la semaine suivante et Aro et Sulpicia quand ils pourront. Billy ne viendra pas, sa santé n'est pas très bonne ces temps-ci. Carmen me dit que c'est l'heure, je hoche la tête et Jasper me dit que tout le monde vont aimer et que ça va bien aller.

Carmen explique que le musé à la chance d'avoir en exposition les toiles d'une artiste qui était peu connu de son vivant, que son histoire tragique fut d'elle une artiste connu. Que seulement quelques toiles ont été vues depuis les deux dernières décennies. Que le musé à la chance, grâce à la propriétaire, d'exposer des œuvres que peu ont vu. Elle me remercie pour donner la chance au monde de découvrir l'artiste qu'était ma mère. Plusieurs hoquets de surprise se font entendre et plusieurs ont leur regard fixé sur moi. Carmen précise qu'aucune toile n'est en vente ou ne sera mise en vente.

Accroché au bras de Jasper, nous faisons le tour avec Jacob et Nessie, mais comme le veut la bienséance, je ne peux rester qu'avec Jacob, donc avec Jasper, nous marchons au hasard et je réponds aux questions des curieux, si je peux dire ainsi. La première soirée fut un énorme succès et j'en suis heureuse. Je remarque un homme assez grand, les cheveux de couleur blond/roux qui fixe l'autoportrait depuis un long moment et comme la soirée est terminée, je décide de m'approcher et lui dire gentiment qu'il doit partir. J'avise Jasper qui discute avec Jacob et Nessie, Peter et Charlotte qui sont venu. Je vais me placer près de l'homme et je regarde le tableau, tout comme lui.

**\- Elle était magnifique**, me dit-il.

**\- C'est vrai**, répondis-je.

**\- Auriez-vous aimé la connaitre ?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer à quel point j'aurais aimé ça**, lui répondis-je.

**\- Où est votre père ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Mon père est décédé il y a six ans aujourd'hui même**, lui répondis-je.

**\- Je suis réellement désolé Mademoiselle**, dit-il en se tournant vers moi.

Il me fait un sourire triste et me laisse seule devant la toile. Carmen nous offre un dernier verre de champagne pour souligner la réussite de la soirée. Jasper appelle un taxi, nous allons dormir à l'hôtel ce soir et demain nous retournons à notre vie quotidienne. En attendant le taxi, nous voyons une limousine stationné devant le musé, l'homme de plus tôt en sort et avance vers nous. Jasper se met légèrement devant moi et Jacob fait la même chose avec Nessie. L'homme s'arrête à bonne distance et nous dit qu'il ne nous veut aucun mal. Il me demande si je voudrais lui vendre l'autoportrait. Je lui dis que la toile n'est pas à vendre, il soupire. Il me dit de faire mon prix et je répète que la toile n'est pas à vendre, il insiste en me disant qu'il est prêt à payer très cher pour l'avoir.

**\- Écoutez monsieur, la toile, aucune de ces toiles ne sont à vendre. C'est le seul et dernier souvenir que j'ai de ma mère, vous n'avez pas assez d'argent pour l'acheter**, lui dis-je durement.

**\- Je suis désolé de vous avoir importuné**, dit-il en avant de retourner à sa limousine.

**\- Dit Bella, **commence Jacob.** Combien tu vaux en réalité **? Me demande-t-il.

**\- Quoi ? **Demandais-je n'en croyant pas mes oreilles.

**\- Tu sais avec l'argent que tu as reçu de Charlie, plus les placements, plus le manoir et plus ton pourcentage de part dans la compagnie pétrolière**, énumère-t-il.** Combien tu vaux **? n'ai jamais abordé ce sujet avec Jasper et je n'apprécie pas que Jacob en parle.** Un million ? **Je ne bronche pas.** Deux ? **Rien.** Quatre ? Six ? Dix ? Bordel combien ? **Insiste-t-il.

Jasper serre ma main dans la sienne et le taxi arrive enfin. Une fois à destination, Jacob dit que j'ai surement les moyens de payer la course et descend de l'auto. Nessie dit qu'il a trop bu et de l'excuser, nous montons à notre suite.

**\- Je n'ai pas besoin de savoir combien tu vaux pour savoir que je t'aime Isabella Swan**, me dit Jasper pour la première fois.

**\- Je t'aime Jasper Whitlock**, lui dis-je à mon tour pour la première fois.

On s'embrasse tendrement en y mettant tout notre amour. On se sépare doucement, je décide de prendre les choses en main et pour ça je vais…

_**JB-J JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

On se sépare de noter baisé doucement et Bella me dit qu'elle va aller prendre un bain, je l'embrasse une dernière fois et lui souris. Pour ma part, je décide d'aller regarder un peu de télé pendant que ma belle se fait tremper. Mais avant, j'enlève ma cravate, défait les premiers boutons de ma chemise et enlève mes bottes.

**\- Jasper est-ce que tu peux venir m'aider avec ma fermeture éclaire ?** Me demande Bella depuis la salle de bais.

J'arrive à la salle de bain pensant baisser la fermeture éclaire tout en lui caressant le dos du bout des doigts. Elle se place devant moi et commence lentement à déboutonner les boutons de ma chemise. Je suis nerveux et heureux d'en arriver à ce moment car je l'avais pensé si souvent, bien évidemment je ne le dirai jamais à personne, de peur de passer pour un gros pervers. Ses gestes sont déterminés, elle sait ce qu'elle veut et ce qui est bien, je le veux aussi. Je sens qu'elle veut que ce moment soit parfait, tout comme je veux qu'il le soit aussi.

Elle arrive enfin au dernier bouton, puis délicatement elle passe sa main sur mon abdomen, inspectant chaque coin avec ses douces petites mains. À mon tour, j'entrepris de défaire la fermeture éclaire de sa robe tout aussi doucement et lentement qu'elle l'a fait pour les boutons de ma chemise. Nos regards sont ancré l'un dans l'autre et nous communiquons l'un avec l'autre, nous disant tout l'amour que nous avons. Une fois terminé, je remonte mes mains en une douce caresse jusqu'à ses épaules et les glisse sous le vêtement l'accompagnant le long des bras, afin de le faire tomber au sol rejoignant ma chemise, découvrant qu'elle n'a pas de soutient gorge. Elle est si belle, si désirable, que je dois faire appel à toutes mes capacités de retenue pour ne pas précipiter cette première fois entre nous et la prendre comme un animal sauvage.

**\- Je t'aime Bella**, lui murmurais-je avant de l'embrasser.

Elle se fond dans mes bras et se laisse couler dans notre baiser, elle répond avec ferveur, passion et amour. Ses sentiments sont en parfaite harmonie avec les miens. Rapidement ce baiser devint enfiévré. Elle parcourt mon torse et mon dos de ses mains les perdant de temps à autre dans mes cheveux et je dois dire que j'adore cette sensation. La sentir pleine de désir pour moi. J'en remercie Dieu de me l'avoir mise sur mon chemin, mais surtout de lui avoir donné un cœur si grand pour qu'elle puisse m'aimer moi et pas un autre.

Son ventre plat et légèrement musclé, contraste avec ses seins bien ronds et fermes. Je ne peux me retenir plus longtemps, je me met à genoux et lui embrasse le ventre. Mon entrejambe se durcit de plus en plus et cela en devient presque douloureux. Je remonte le long de son abdomen puis je passe entre ses deux seins. Je prends son mamelon en bouche et tout aussi naturellement que si j'avais fait ça toute ma vie je me mis à le sucer, à le mordiller. Je ne dois pas trop mal m'en sortir car elle gémit et de ses mains appui sur ma tête afin que je continue ma douce torture. Je la prends par la taille pour la rapprocher de moi, pour qu'elle soit tout contre moi. Je porte ensuite mon attention sur son autre sein et recrée la même torture, ce qui a pour effet d'augmenter les gémissements de Bella.

N'en pouvant plus, elle me tire vers le haut pour me signifier qu'elle en a assez et qu'elle veut passer à l'étape supérieure. Avis que je partage. Avec douceur, mais empressement tout de même je lui ôte son string, elle se retrouve totalement nue devant moi. Sans hésiter, elle détache mon pantalon qui tombe à mes pieds. Bien évidemment, moi je n'ai pas de sous-vêtements, donc je suis aussi nu qu'elle. Je m'approche d'elle de façon à ce que nous soyons collés l'un à l'autre. En plus de l'avoir vue, je suis certain qu'elle sent mon érection contre son intimité. De toute façon, il est impossible qu'il en soit autrement, je ne crois pas avoir déjà été aussi dur. Je l'embrasse de nouveau avec passion. Au bout de quelques secondes, elle commence à se frotter doucement contre moi et ma virilité ce qui attise encore plus mon désir. Je la prends dans mes bras et nous dirige dans le bain rempli. Je nous fais pénétrer à l'intérieur et m'installe, elle se place naturellement sur moi. Elle m'embrasse et je sens qu'elle y met tout son amour, son désir et toute sa passion.

Je reprends mes caresses aussi bien avec mes mains qu'avec ma bouche. Je la sens se perdre dans les sensations que je lui prodigue, car elle ondule sur moi. Frottant son sexe contre le mien. Je n'ai qu'une envie c'est de me glisser dans son antre, de fusionner pour n'être plus qu'un. J'ai de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler et me refréner. J'espère qu'elle se décide bientôt, puis elle doit certainement être dans le même état que moi ou lire dans mes pensées car je la sens se soulever légèrement. Son regard est noir de désir, elle prend avec douceur mon pénis qu'elle place juste à son entrée. Doucement elle descend le long de mon sexe, je sens mon gland la pénétrer doucement, jusqu'à ce que je sois en elle complètement. Nous soupirons tous les deux à la sensation d'être finalement réunis de cette façon.

Elle commence lentement à bouger sur moi ondulant d'avant en arrière lentement et avec sensualité. Puis elle va à peine plus vite ce que j'accueille avec grâce, bien que j'en veuille encore plus. Je décide de reprendre la main. Je la fais se stopper et je la porte de nouveau, mais cette fois-ci pour la transporter jusque dans le lit, où je la dépose avec délicatesse. Rapidement je prends place au dessus d'elle. Lorsque je plonge mon regard dans le sien, j'y vois tout l'amour qu'elle me porte, mais plus que ça je le ressens, c'est étrange. Je fonds une nouvelle fois dans son antre et je glisse en elle facilement. C'est toujours connecté à son regard que j'entreprends mes va-et-vient à l'intérieur d'elle. Elle rythme le balancement de ses hanches à mon rythme. Nous ne sommes plus qu'un et la sensation est renversante, complètement bouleversante, extraordinaire; je me sens bien en elle, avec elle et je l'aime.

Mes coups de reins devinrent de plus en plus prononcés à l'instar des gémissements de Bella. Je sens ses parois se resserrer progressivement autour de moi et je dois dire qu'il n'y a pas meilleur et de plus belles sensations que celles-ci. Ça me met littéralement en transe et augmente encore plus ma cadence. Je veux la délivrance que le corps de Bella me promet. Puis le coup de rein ultime qui fit crier Bella de plaisir un _« __**Jasper**__ » _qui m'entraîne jusqu'à la jouissance également. Je retombe en sueur sur le corps transpirant également et haletant de ma Bella.

Je m'allonge sur le ventre et Bella vient se couché à moitié sur mon dos. Elle embrasse mon épaule et dans un dernier je t'aime murmurer, le sommeil nous prends tous les deux.

_**Dire au revoir est ce qu'il y a de plus difficile dans la vie.**_

_**Et nous n'apprenons jamais à y exceller !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Chapitre dix-neuf**_

**Jasper**

Quand je me réveille, Bella n'est plus dans le lit, elle n'est pas non plus dans la salle de bain et ni au petit salon. Je n'ai pas dû être à la hauteur et elle a préféré partir avant mon réveil. Je m'assois sur le sofa et me demande ce que je vais bien faire maintenant.

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte et une voix d'homme me dit que c'est le service aux chambres. J'ouvre et lui dit que je n'ai rien commandé, l'homme me dit que quelqu'un d'autre l'a fait pour moi. Je laisse l'homme entrer, il roule le petit chariot jusqu'au salon et me souhaite une bonne journée. Je soulève la cloche qui recouvre l'assiette, il y a un petit-déjeuner comme je les aime. Sur le côté de l'assiette, il y a une enveloppe et mon nom est écrit dessus. Je sais que ça vient de Bella, je soupire et l'ouvre, prêt à lire la déception que j'ai dû lui causer.

_Mon cher et tendre Jasper,_

_C'est avec regret que j'ai dû m'absenter._

_Je te remercie pour la merveilleuse nuit que tu m'as offerte._

_Ce fut le plus bel anniversaire que j'ai eu depuis un long moment._

_Tu dois surement te demander ce qui m'a poussé à te laisser comme ça._

_C'est l'article sur l'exposition, que tu liras en prenant ton petit-déjeuner._

_Je t'en dirai plus à mon retour._

_À très bientôt mon amour._

_Je t'embrasse, Bella._

Je prends le journal et trouve rapidement l'article qui parle de l'exposition. Je suis réellement surpris de voir un commentaire de Monsieur Phil Dwyer, l'oncle de Bella. Ce dernier dit qu'il ne croit pas que la jeune femme soit bel et bien la fille de sa défunte sœur. Il dit que c'est surement elle l'artiste et qu'elle veut seulement profiter de la tragédie de sa sœur pour se faire connaitre. Il ajoute qu'il est même près à payer pour prouver qu'il a raison.

C'est étrange comme ce genre de nouvelle a tendance à nous couper l'appétit. Je me douche rapidement et m'habille, je crois savoir ou est Bella et malgré ce qu'elle pense, elle a besoin de quelqu'un et je veux être là pour elle. En passant devant la chambre de Jacob, j'entends que lui et Nessie se dispute, je décide de continuer ma route, ce n'est pas à moi de me mêler de ça. Surtout pas après ce que Jacob a fait à Bella hier soir. Je n'ai pas la chance de me rendre très loin que la porte de leur chambre s'ouvre et Jacob claque la porte derrière lui. Il me rejoint rapidement et me demande ce que je fais debout si tôt. Je lui réponds que j'ai besoin de faire quelques courses. Avec l'humeur qu'il a, je n'ose lui dire que je vais à la recherche de Bella, dès plans pour qu'il me défasse le visage.

Je réussi à me défaire de Jacob quand il a commencé à dire qu'il avait faim, il m'a demandé si je voulais l'accompagner, j'ai refusé en disant la vérité, que j'avais déjà mangé. Il bougonne un peu, mais je le laisse faire, Jacob Black est bien le dernier de mes soucis ce matin. Je trouve Bella exactement ou je pensais la trouver, assise sur un banc, face au lac dans le parc près du musé.

En me voyant, Bella me sourit et je m'assois près d'elle et je reste silencieux, elle parlera quand elle en aura besoin.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Ce matin quand je me suis réveillé j'étais bien, j'étais heureuse, j'étais collé contre l'homme que j'aime et qui m'a fait l'amour pour la première fois hier soir. Je me suis lever avec la ferme intention de retourner me coucher au près de Jasper, je voulais simplement lire ce que les gens pensaient de l'exposition des toiles de ma mère. Je ne m'attendais pas à trouver un article relatant les dire du supposé frère de ma mère, mon oncle. Je me suis senti triste et en colère. Triste car il n'a jamais essayé de me contacter, il n'a jamais essayé de me connaitre et il pense que je veux profiter de ma propre mère. En colère car ces propos sont diffamatoire à mon encontre, il veut vérifier la véracité de mes dires. Je vais lui prouver à cet homme que ce que je dis est la vérité.

Je suis assise sur ce banc à regarder les canards glisser sur l'eau doucement quand je vois Jasper s'approcher, je lui souris et il prend place à mes côtés en silence. Après je ne sais combien de temps je tourne la tête vers Jasper et je lui souris.

**\- Je sais ce que je vais faire**, lui dis-je.

**\- Puis-je savoir ?** Demande Jasper.

**\- Je ne ferai rien**, dis-je. **Je sais qui je suis, je sais qui sont mes parents, je sais que ma mère m'aimait assez pour donner sa vie pour moi. Si ce Phil Dwyer croit que je ne suis qu'un imposteur, c'est sont droit. S'il veut la preuve, il n'a qu'à venir la chercher**, expliquais-je.

**\- Je te suis et te supporterai et ce, peu importe ce que tu décideras de faire**, dit-il et m'embrasse ensuite.

J'ai reçu plusieurs demandes de journaliste pour me demander si j'ai quelque chose à répondre à ce qu'avance Phil. Je réponds que monsieur Dwyer n'a qu'à communiquer avec mon avocate. J'ai tout expliqué à Maria et elle m'a dit qu'elle va s'occuper de tout ça. Suite à ça, je n'ai pas entendue parler de Phil Dwyer et l'exposition a eu un succès encore plus grand que ce que nous avions prévu.

La vie reprend son cours normal et j'en suis heureuse. J'aime mon travail, j'aime patrouiller de jour comme de nuit. J'aime travailler la fin de semaine. J'aime m'écraser sur mon fauteuil préféré et boire une bière en compagnie de Jasper qui est assis sur l'autre fauteuil. J'aime aller faire une randonnée en cheval avec Jasper. Le seul hic à mon bonheur est Jacob. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il lui arrive mais il me tape sur les nerfs depuis que je l'ai revue à Houston.

Il a commencé en me demandant combien je valais et d'énuméré, en partie, mes avoirs. Il a ensuite quitter Nessie, la pauvre a quitté Houston pour retourner à Seattle trois jours plus tôt que prévue. Jacob a voulu refaire le portrait de Jasper quand il a sus que nous avions fait l'amour. Il m'a ensuite accusé de le laisser tomber pour un blanc bec qui n'en veut qu'à mon argent. Avant son départ, il m'a demandé de lui prêter un peu d'argent, j'ai fouillé dans mon portefeuille et je sors deux-cent dollars et lui tend. Il me demande en colère si c'est tout ce que j'ai, il empoche ensuite l'argent et s'en va, sans un merci, un à bientôt, un au revoir rien. Depuis ce jour, il me téléphone aux trois jours pour savoir si je peux lui avancer de l'argent. Je ne réponds plus quand il téléphone.

_**OoOo**_

Aujourd'hui c'est le mariage de Peter et Charlotte et je suis certaine qu'ils vont tous passé une merveilleuse journée. J'ai été invitée, mais je ne peux y assister, je travaille aujourd'hui, je fais même un double. Ce qui veut dire que je fais deux quart de travail. Pour le premier c'est pour reprendre un peu les heures que j'ai manqué et le second c'est parce qu'il manque de personnel. Toutes la station fut invitée et comme je suis la dernière arrivée, je suis celle qui remplace celui qui devait travailler ce soir. Ma journée a commencé à huit heures ce matin et se termine à minuit ce soir. Une chance, je suis en congé demain.

À l'heure du déjeuné je me rends dans un Taco Bell, restaurant rapide de plat mexicain, et m'installe à une table près de la porte, juste au cas où je devrais sortir rapidement quand je remarque deux personnes qui me souris.

**\- Bonjour Bella**, me salut Stephen.

**\- Que fais-tu déguiser en policière ? Va te changer, tu vas être en retard pour le mariage**, me dit Vladimir en souriant.

**\- Je ne vais pas au mariage**, lui dis-je entre deux bouchées.

**\- Comment ça ?** Demande Stephen.

J'explique rapidement la situation et change de sujet en leur demandant comment se porte la tournée de rodéo. Vladimir m'explique que la vedette s'est blessé et qu'ils ne savent pas encore quand il pourra revenir en selle. Ne sachant pas quoi dire à ça, je leur demande dans quelle ville ils comptent aller par la suite ? Vladimir me dit qu'ils ont encore quelques villes à faire au Texas avant de changer d'état. La prochaine ville étant ici à Galveston et ce sera la fin de semaine prochaine. Je leur dit que si mon horaire ne change pas, je vais y aller. Je termine mon repas et leur souhaite une bonne journée et je remonte dans ma voiture.

Comme on est de fin de semaine, je dois répondre aux appels d'urgences en plus de patrouiller, ce qui me fait un peu chier car j'en ai déjà plein mes culottes de patrouiller. Aujourd'hui je suis jumelé avec le p'tit dernier, il a commencé comme Ranger la semaine dernière, j'espère réellement que nous n'aurons pas à travailler ensemble. Je comprends comment Jasper c'est senti lors de notre première journée en tant que coéquipier.

**\- Accident entre deux véhicules à l'intersection de la 18 et de la 36, possibilité de blessé, ambulance en route, besoin de policier pour la sécurité**, dit le répartiteur.

**\- Ici 19-2, je suis en route**, dis-je.

J'allume les gyrophares et la sirène et je traverse les trois intersections qui me séparent du lieu de l'accident. Je ne savais pas à quoi m'attendre, mais je ne pensais vraiment pas que se soit comme ça. La voiture est sur le toit et d'après son état, je peux dire qu'elle a fait des tonneaux. L'autre véhicule impliqué est un camion, un gros camion modifié avec des super pneus. Je dis super dans le sens qu'ils font penser à des pneus de ''Monster Truck''. Je stationne ma voiture de façon à ralentir la circulation et je laisse fonctionner les gyrophares. J'approche de la voiture, il y a du sang et de la vitre partout à l'intérieur. Deux occupants sur trois sont sans connaissance sur la chaussée et le troisième ne cesse de dire qu'ils leurs avaient dit de mettre leurs ceintures. Je prends, les signes vitaux des victimes, ils ne sont pas morts, mais ils ne sont pas forts. Je vois le jeune Ranger se rendre au camion, il me dit qu'il n'y a personne à l'intérieur. Fuir les lieux d'un accident est un délit de fuite, le con l'a fait à pied, mais il n'a pas pensés d'enlever la plaque d'immatriculation du camion.

Les ambulanciers arrivent enfin et prennent en charge les victimes et je vais faire la circulation pour facilité le travail des ambulanciers. Une fois l'ambulance partis avec les victimes, je fais remorquer les deux véhicules à la fourrière de la police. Les deux véhicules devront être inspectés. J'attends, encore une fois, que les véhicules soient partis pour la fourrière avant de remonter dans ma voiture et prends des notes pour compléter mon rapport.

À l'heure du diner, je me rends au poste avec des plats du seul restaurant chinois de la ville. Je fais mon rapport tout en mangeant. J'apprends que mon coéquipier va changer pour la soirée, car évidement le jeune n'a qu'un seul quart de travail à faire lui.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je suis réellement heureux pour mon frère et Charlotte, ils sont tellement faits pour être ensemble. Je ne connais personne qui peut endurer Peter et l'aimer comme Charlotte le fait, quoi que l'inverse soit aussi vrai. Avec Peter et père, nous passons l'avant midi à faire les derniers préparatifs, le mariage aura lieu dans la cours arrière de la maison familial.

La seule ombre à mon tableau sera l'absence de Bella, elle ne peut pas m'accompagner car elle travaille. Ce que je trouve étrange n'est pas le fait qu'elle ait à travailler, mais qu'elle fasse deux quarts en lignes, personnellement, je n'ai jamais vu ou entendu parler d'une telle chose. Pourquoi faut-il que ça tombe sur Bella ? Dieu seul le sait et le Diable s'en doute.

Je vais voir Peter dans la chambre qu'il occupait quand il demeurait à la maison et je suis surpris de le voir nerveux. Je lui demande ce qu'il lui arrive et il me dit qu'il a peur que Charlotte change d'avis. Je me reteints de toute mes forces pour ne pas éclater de rire, comme si une telle chose pouvait arriver. J'essaie de le rassurer en lui disant qu'on est pas dans un film, que Charlotte ne changera pas d'idée car elle l'aime trop pour ça. Il roule des yeux et commence à faire les cent pas. Père vient nous aviser qu'il est temps pour nous d'aller prendre place, je dis nous car je suis le premier garçon d'honneur de Peter.

Pendant que Charlotte descend l'allée, je m'imagine être à la place de Peter et que c'est Bella qui descend l'allée dans une robe de marié. Je secoue doucement la tête pour revenir au moment présent et me concentrer sur ce qui se passe. Je penserai à Bella dans une robe de marié à un autre moment. La cérémonie se déroule parfaitement bien, le père qui officiait n'a pas eu besoin de répéter quand il a dit à Peter qu'il pouvait embrasser la mariée.

Le repas est délicieux et tout le monde est de bonne humeur, encore une fois je remarque l'absence de ma douce, encore une fois, j'enfouis ces pensées, je ne veux pas gâcher le reste de la journée de mon frère et ma belle-sœur ainsi que du reste de la famille et amis. Après de multiples baisers échangés par les mariés à la demande des invités et des toasts en leur honneur, le repas prend finalement fin.

Après le repas, nous allons sous la tente ou se déroulera la soirée, le groupe qui va faire la musique est déjà installé, sur un côté de la piste de danse se trouve le bar. Je m'y dirige pour prendre une bière et discuter avec quelques invités. Je fus agréablement surpris de voir Vladimir et Stephen. Nous discutons d'un peu de tout, mais surtout de rodéo. Stephen me demande si je suis toujours avec Bella, je trouve sa question étrange, mais je réponds positivement. Il n'insiste pas malgré que je voie qu'il ne me croit pas. J'ai envie de lui dire que ça va plus que bien entre elle et moi, je passe la majorité de mon temps libre avec elle et que j'ai presque emménagé chez elle. J'ai la clé de la maison, une télécommande pour la porte du garage et le code de l'alarme. J'ai quelques vêtements, un uniforme et une brosse à dent chez elle, il ne me reste plus qu'à officiellement emménager chez elle. Mais je ne dis rien de tout ça, il peut penser ce qu'il veut, moi je sais que ça va merveilleusement bien entre nous.

Durant la soirée je danse avec Charlotte qui me dit qu'elle est déçue que Bella n'ait pas voulu venir, je lui dis qu'elle voulait venir et je lui explique dans les grandes lignes la raison de son absence. Je vois bien qu'elle aussi trouve le tout étrange, mais elle n'insiste pas. Je danse aussi avec ma mère qui ne répond pas à mes questions, je danse avec Rosalie qui me dit que si j'avais repris avec Alice, je ne serais pas seule comme un con ce soir. Elle me propose même de me présenter quelqu'un. Je danse aussi avec quelques membres de ma famille ainsi que de celle de Charlotte. J'ai reçu quelques invitations de personnes que je ne connaissais pas et j'ai refusé au plus grand malheur de ma mère.

À minuit j'envoie un texto à Bella, jamais je n'aurais fait ça si je n'étais pas dans un état d'ébriété avancé et je lui demande de venir me rejoindre, elle me répond qu'elle est fatigué et qu'elle ne viendra pas. Je décide de prendre une bière de plus et de me faire reconduire chez Bella, si elle ne vient pas à moi, j'irai à elle. Ne trouvant personne pour me conduire chez ma belle, je passe la nuit à la maison en me promettant de m'y rendre dès mon réveil.

Je me lève vers dix heures du matin avec un sacré mal de tête et une gueule de bois d'enfer, comme à chaque fois, je me dis que je ne boirai plus jamais autant. Je prends une douche mérité car je me suis endormi portant encore mes vêtements ainsi que mes bottes. Je vais prendre une bouchée et je pars finalement pour me rendre chez Bella vers onze heures.

Une sensation étrange m'envahis en arrivant chez Bella, je descends de mon camion et marche rapidement vers la maison. Plus j'avance plus je trouve que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond comme on dit. C'est là que je remarque que la porte de la maison est entre-ouverte, Bella ne laisse jamais la porte entre-ouverte. J'avance plus rapidement et je vois que c'est une botte de combat qui empêche la porte de fermer. Je viens pour ramasser la botte et c'est là que je remarque qu'il y a un pied dans la botte et que ce pied est attaché à une jambe et que la jambe est reliée à un corps. Je reteints un hurlement car j'ai crue que c'était le corps de Bella qui était étendu.

Je m'agenouille près de la tête et je vérifie les signes vitaux. Je me demande encore ce que cette personne fait ici. C'est à ce moment que je remarque les marques sur son visage. Je me demande bien ce qui a bien pu se passer ici.

**\- Il n'est pas mort, je l'ai juste assommé**, me surprend Bella. Je lève la tête et je la vois.

**\- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui c'est passé ici ?** Demandais-je en me levant rapidement pour rejoindre Bella.

**\- Il m'attendait quand je suis arrivée, on a eu une prise de bec et voilà**, dit-elle en me montrant son visage.

**\- As-tu appelé les services d'urgences ? As-tu été voir un médecin ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire**, dit-elle.

**\- Je ne comprends pas là**, lui dis-je.

**\- Cela n'a pas été et ce n'est pas nécessaire.** Me dit-elle**. Je vais bien, ce n'est rien, j'ai déjà eu pire et lui aussi d'ailleurs.** Je soupire.

**\- Bella, tu as un œil au beurre noir, une coupure près de l'œil, une joue violacé et une trace de mains autour du cou, ce n'est pas rien. Et lui, il a une bosse dans le front, sa lèvre inférieure est fendue et je peux voir ou tu lui a donné un coup de poing. Tu n'as pas besoin de porter plainte, je dis simplement que vous avez besoin d'être vue par un médecin.** Dis-je manquant de patience.

**\- Te rends-tu comptes que si je vais voir un médecin, je vais devoir expliquer ce qui c'est passé et que je vais être obligé de parler à la police. Si je parle à la police, ils vont m'obliger de porter plainte et que si je porte plainte, Jacob perds son emploi et va probablement se ramasser en dedans**, crache-t-elle**. Il a des problèmes et je veux lui donner une chance de s'en sortir avec un minimum de dignité. J'ai parlé avec Sam et Aro cette nuit et ils vont lui faire prendre un congé d'une durée indéterminée, durant ce temps, il va aller chercher l'aide qu'il a besoin. Après, il fera ce qu'il veut, il retournera policier ou il fera autre chose.** Termine-t-elle son explication.

**\- Veux-tu bien me dire quel problème il a pour venir jusqu'au Texas et attaqué sa sœur** ? Demandais-je.

**\- Besoin d'argent, de beaucoup d'argent, **je lève les sourcils pour qu'elle en dise plus.** Cocaïne**, dit-elle simplement. Fuck !

Je regarde le corps de Jacob et je comprends mieux son comportement lors de sa dernière visite. Je comprends mieux aussi le fait qu'il ait tellement besoin d'argent. Je me frotte le visage, que puis-je dire, elle a toujours protégé Jacob, tout comme il l'a protégée, jusqu'à qu'il n'y a pas longtemps. Je lui conseil toutefois, de le changer de place, elle me dit qu'elle n'est pas capable, il est trop lourd et qu'elle a quelque douleur aux côtes du coté droit. Nous prenons chacun un bras et le tirons Jacob complètement à l'intérieur.

Je convaincs Bella de voir un médecin qui ne fait que des visites à domicile. Le genre de médecin croche qui ne dira rien, il n'y aura même pas de preuve qu'il est venu s'il y a assez de billets vert à la fin de sa consultation. Le genre ''Docteur Nick'' dans les Simpson.

Le doc prend environ une demi-heure pour arriver, il examine Bella et lui fait quelques points près de l'œil gauche, son œil au beurre noir. Il examine ces cotes et dit que rien n'est cassé, peut-être fêlé. Il lui donne une crème à mettre sur ces blessures et des médicaments contre la douleur. Avec un peu de difficulté, il réussi à examiner Jacob, il dit qu'il a probablement une légère commotion mais rien pour s'inquiéter. Bella lui dit qu'à son réveil il sera en manque de drogue. Félix, le doc, donne une seringues et lui que si Jacob est trop agité, de lui faire une injection. Bella paie le doc et le remercie de sa discrétion en ajoutant quelques billets de plus. Félix dit que ce fut un plaisir de faire affaire avec elle et lui remet sa carte. Il ne reste plus qu'à attendre le réveil de Jacob et l'arrivé d'Aro et Sam.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Aro et Sam sont arrivés quelques heures après le réveil de Jacob, comme j'avais prévue, il était en manque. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y avait dans la seringue mais ça fait effet et rapidement. Je demande à Aro comment ils ont fait pour arriver si vite, il me fait un clin d'œil et me dit qu'il a des contacts. Je lève un sourcil, oh fuckytifuck, j'ai levé mon sourcil gauche.

Nous profitons du fait que Jacob est dans un autre univers pour discuter de la situation. Les deux policiers de Forks, me conseil de porter plainte, ce que je refuse catégoriquement. Sam soupire et me dit qu'il se doutait que c'est de cette façon que j'allais réagir. Il me dit qu'il y a une clinique de désintoxication à Houston qui ne prend que des policiers comme clientèle. Il fera une cure fermé de trois semaines là-bas et ensuite il devra rentrer à La Push et décider ce qu'il veut faire de sa vie.

**\- Comment en sais-tu autant sur cette clinique** ? Demandais-je à Sam.

**\- J'y ai déjà été,** dit-il.

**\- Quand ça ?** Demandais-je curieuse.

**\- Je venais de commencer comme policier à Forks et tu sais comme moi que la paie est bonne. **Je ne lui dirai pas que je n'ai jamais vraiment vérifié le montant de ma paye, elle se dépose dans mon compte.** Comme la majorité de la population de la réserve, je viens d'une famille très pauvre et ayant un bon revenu, j'ai perdue la tête. J'ai voulu tout faire et tout essayer.** Sam ferme les yeux. **Quand ça c'est sus, j'ai presque perdu mon emploi, mais un homme m'a donné une chance en m'envoyant à ce centre. J'ai mis de l'ordre dans ma vie et je me suis repris en main. J'ai remercié cet homme et je le remercie encore à chaque jour.** Termine-t-il, je regarde Aro et lui fait un petit sourire.

**\- Ce n'est pas moi Bellissima. C'est ton père**, dit-il.

**\- Combien coûte la cure ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Rien**, me répond rapidement Sam. **C'est moi qui paie**, ajoute-t-il**. Un jour il fera quelque chose qui changera la vie d'une personne. C'est un cycle et il faut le respecter.**

Sam, Aro et Jacob prennent la route pour le centre qui changera la vie de Jacob à tout jamais. Avant de partir, Sam a pris des photos de mes blessures, il me dit que Jacob en aura besoin pour vraiment réaliser qu'il a un problème.

Jasper ronfle doucement dans son fauteuil et je n'ai qu'une seule envie, c'est de faire comme lui. Déjà que ma journée d'hier a été longue, je n'ai pas dormis de la nuit. Au début c'était l'adrénaline qui me tenait debout, ensuite ce fut la peur que Jacob se réveil, ensuite Jasper et tout le reste. Juste comme je ferme les yeux, mon cellulaire sonne. Je réponds juste au cas que ce soit Sam ou Aro.

**\- Agent Swan, ici l'agent Thompson**. Que me veut-il ? **Il faudrait absolument que vous veniez au poste le plus rapidement possible, c'est vraiment urgent.**

**Je m'habille et j'arrive**, lui dis-je.

La sonnerie a réveillé Jasper qui décide de m'accompagner, il dit que c'est à cause de mon état de grande fatigue et que c'est pour ma sécurité et celle des autres, mais je n'en suis pas si certaine. En arrivant au poste, je me fais dévisager par tous les policiers présents. Le plus drôle est qu'aucun ne se cache, normalement, on essaie de dévisager une personne en restant discret, mais pas eux et surtout pas maintenant.

L'agent me dit qu'ils ont retrouvé le chauffeur du camion de la journée précédente. Je me retiens pour ne pas lui hurler au visage que cette information n'est pas si importante que ça et que ça aurait pu attendre à demain quand il lâche LA bombe. Le camion appartient à une compagnie de location et la personne qui a loué ce camion est nul autre que Jacob Black. Je comprends maintenant l'urgence sur ma venue au poste.

Je mens à Thompson en lui disant que je n'ai pas vue Jacob, que je ne savais pas qu'il était au Texas. Il me demande ce que j'ai eu au visage, je lui dis que j'ai été pris dans une bagarre dans un bar après le travail. Il me dit de faire attention à qui je dis ça, car ça peut me coûter mon emploi. S'il savait comment je m'en fou en ce moment précis.

Nous retournons à la maison et tout ce que je veux faire est de m'écraser sur mon fauteuil et regarder n'importe quoi à la télé et si j'ai envie, faire un petit somme. Je demande à Jasper de me parler de sa journée de la veille. Il me raconte le mariage, le repas et ce qu'il se souvient de la soirée, si ça ne me faisais pas si mal de rire, c'est ce que j'aurais fais.

À l'heure du dîner, quelqu'un frappe à la porte, Jasper me dit de rester assise, qu'il va aller voir qui c'est. Quelques secondes plus tard, Jackson, le père de Jasper apparaît devant moi et me regarde avec un mélange entre horreur et colère.

**\- Christ, qui t'as arrangé le portrait de cette façon ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Je ne sais pas**, répondis-je.

**\- Ne me mens pas jeune fille**, dit-il sérieusement.

**\- C'est une longue histoire**, dis-je.

**\- C'est Jacob**, dit Jasper et il raconte ce que je lui ai dit et ce qu'il c'est passé après son arrivé chez moi.

**\- Je ne dirai rien**, confirme Jackson.

Il nous invite à manger chez lui et nous acceptons, un bon repas que je n'aurai pas à préparer ça ne se refuse pas. Surtout qu'Élise cuisine divinement bien. Jasper m'aide à me lever du fauteuil et nous allons chez les Whitlock. Jackson me demande quelle histoire nous avons inventé pour expliquer mon visage, je lui dis et il éclate de rire en me demandant si on me croyait, je lui rappelle mon expérience avec le voleur à la banque à mon arrivé.

Je m'attendais à ce que Rosalie et Emmett soient encore chez les parents Whitlock, je ne m'attendais pas à y voir Alice et Edward par contre. D'après la réaction de Jasper, lui non plus ne s'attendait pas ce que son ex soit présente.

**\- Holy fucking shit**, s'exclame Emmett en me voyant. Je m'accroche plus fortement au bras de Jackson en voyant Emmett s'approcher.

**\- Merde Bella**, dit Eddy le lèche cul.

Élise, Rosalie et Alice me regardent avec dégoût. Je ne me suis pas encore regarder dans un miroir, mais je suis certaine d'avoir l'air affreuse, surtout si je me fis à l'expression de la gente féminine présente.

**\- Si toi tu as cette face, de quoi à l'air l'autre ?** Me demande Emmett avec un petit sourire. Le petit sourire qui m'a tellement fait craquer. **Sérieusement Bella, dis-moi que l'autre est amoché lui aussi,** je hoche la tête en souriant un peu.** C'est bien, très bien**, et là, il fait quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, il embrasse mon front.

Je ne sais pas quelle genre de crème que le doc Félix m'a laissé et à vrai dire, je m'en fous. L'important c'est que ça fonctionne. Mon œil n'est plus enflé, la marque de main sur mon cou et sur ma joue n'est plus visible. Mes cotes sont encore sensible et violacé, mais comme ce n'est pas une partie visible, je m'en fou. Le seul, à part moi qui les voit est Jasper et si ça le dérange, il ne dit rien. J'ai discuté avec Billy et je lui ai dit ou Jacob se trouvait et de ne pas s'inquiéter de son absence. Il m'a remercié d'aider Jacob, je lui ai dit que tout ce que j'ai fais est de l'assommer, le reste est l'œuvre de Sam et Aro.

Le chef ne veut pas que je patrouille tant et aussi longtemps que mon visage n'est pas totalement guéris, il dit que je ne projette pas la bonne image. J'ai eu des nouvelles de Maria aussi, l'avocat de Phil l'a rejoint et il demande un test d'ADN, je lui dis que je suis prête à le faire si il peut fournir la preuve que l'ADN qu'il fournira sera celui de ma mère et non une personne prise au hasard. Maria me dit qu'il est possible de faire un test entre lui et moi, l'ADN prouvera que j'ai un lien avec lui. Encore une fois, je demande comment je vais faire pour être certaine que c'est vraiment lui et pas une personne au hasard. Maria me dit de faire le foutu test et qu'après ça, elle et moi, mais surtout elle, aura la foutu paix de cette foutu histoire. Je me présente donc à la clinique qu'il a choisit, la prise de sang est faite et je retourne à ma vie, oubliant Phil Dwyer encore une fois

_**Ne quitte jamais la personne que tu aimes pour la personne qui te plaît.**_

_**Car celui qui te plaît te quittera pour la personne qu'il aime !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	21. Chapter 21

**chanur : **_Je sais que j'en ai surpris plusieurs avec les mauvais choix de Jacob et c'était un peu voulu. Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

**sochic88 :** _Élise y est pour quelque chose sur le ''double'' de Bella. Pas de mise à pied. Jacob a fait de mauvais choix. Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Bonne lecture._

* * *

_**Chapitre vingt**_

**Bella**

Noël approche et je n'ai pas eu de nouvelle du test d'ADN que j'ai passé tout comme je n'en ai pas eu de Jacob. Pas une visite, pas un coup de file ni même une lettre, il a changé son numéro de cellulaire et quand je téléphone à Billy, ce dernier me dit que Jacob est absent et qu'il ne peut pas me parler. Je me demande si Billy pense réellement que je crois à ces mensonges, mais bon, il protège son fils et c'est ce que fait un père.

J'ai parlé avec Leah et elle m'a dit que Jacob a décidé de laisser le métier de policier et qu'il est devenu mécaniciens. Il s'est ouvert un garage à La Push et que sa clientèle s'agrandit de semaine en semaine. Leah m'a annoncé son mariage avec Paul pour l'été prochain et qu'évidement je suis invitée, elle me dit que comme se sera un mariage traditionnelle, elle n'a pas de demoiselle d'honneur, ce qui ne m'empêchera pas d'arriver quelques jours avant la date et de souligner son mariage.

J'avise les locataires de ma maison de Forks que je vais reprendre possession de la maison et qu'ils vont devoir partir à la fin mai, début juin au plus tard. Ils ont voulu y mêler la loi car ils ont un contact leur permettant de vivre dans la maison jusqu'au début juillet. Je leur dit que pour les dédommager, ils n'ont pas de loyer à payer d'ici leur départ. Ils m'ont dit qu'ils sortiront à mi-mai ou fin mai. J'avise Maria qui met tout sur papier, j'avise aussi Billy qui ne recevra plus le montant de la location. Il ne me pose pas de question, il n'a pas le temps semble-t-il.

Je suis chez moi seule en cette veille de Noël. Jasper passe cette journée et soirée avec sa famille. Il m'a invité, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne travaille pas cette année et je vais passer quelques jours à La Push. J'ai dis à Jasper que je devais finir de préparer mes bagages car mon vol est à dix-huit heures et comme le veux la politique de l'aéroport, je dois être sur place à seize heures. Je sais que j'aurais très bien pu aller passer quelques heures chez les Whitlock avant mon départ, mais la présence de Rosalie m'en empêche. J'ai beau essayer, je ne suis pas capable. Je ne sais pas si ça l'a rapport avec le comment j'ai rencontré Rosalie pour la première fois, mais je ne peux pas me retrouver dans la même pièce qu'elle sans que j'ai envie de lui foutre mon pied au cul. Il faut dire qu'elle ne laisse pas sa place non plus, elle est passée maître dans l'art de me dire des platitudes sans que les gens autour n'entendent.

Je souris en fermant ma valise après avoir vérifier que j'ai tout. Il m'a fallu fouiller pour trouver mes vêtements chauds, chose que je n'ai pas vraiment besoin ici. Je vais la porter dans mon camion, je reviens à la maison et je fais le tour et revérifie que mes fenêtres sont fermer et verrouillée. Je fais sure que j'ai jeté les aliments périssable, je fais un dernier tour de la maison et j'enclenche le système d'alarme et verrouille la porte derrière moi. Je vais faire un petit tour chez les Whitlock de quelques minutes pour leur souhaiter de belles fêtes et remettre les cadeaux que j'ai pour eux et ensuite je file à l'aéroport. Si j'ai oublié quelque chose, je m'en passerai ou j'irai me l'acheter.

Je suis accueilli chaleureusement chez les Whitlock, sauf par Rosalie. J'explique que je ne resterai pas longtemps, que je suis ici pour distribuer les présents. Jasper me conduit au salon en me tenant la main, son pouce caressant le dessus de ma main. Je m'assis au côté de mon amour, je sais que je vais m'ennuyer durant la semaine que je vais passer loin de lui, mais je sais que la semaine passera assez rapidement.

Je commence la distribution par Jackson et Élise, je vois du questionnement dans leurs yeux quand je remets une enveloppe à Jackson. Il ouvre délicatement l'enveloppe et après quelques minutes il se lève et vient m'embrasser sur la bouche. Ce qui surprend tout le monde, même moi. Élise qui a maintenant le contenue de l'enveloppe, vient me serrer fortement dans ces bras. Je leur offre la location des terres m'appartenant pour la somme de un dollar par année, ils pourront donc agrandir leur élevage de chevaux. Quand les autres connaissent la raison de la réaction de Jackson, j'explique que je ne peux vendre mes terres même si je le veux. Mon père a fait les choses telles que je ne peux que les léguer à ma descendance.

Je remets une enveloppe à Emmett qui se dépêche à regarder le contenue, lui aussi vient m'embrasser, mais sur la joue. J'ai décidé d'effacer sa dette, ainsi que celle de Will. Emmett pourra donc ouvrir un gym dans la ville. J'offre à Rosalie une fin de semaine pour deux dans un spa de luxe à Houston, elle me remercie, mais je peux voir qu'elle est déçue. Je me dis qu'elle peut se compter chanceuse que je lui offre quelque chose tout simplement.

Pour Peter et Charlotte, je leurs offre une paire de billet pour un spectacle d'un chanteur country qu'ils aiment. En plus des billets ils ont une passe back-stage, ce qui leurs permettra de le rencontrer en personne. Charlotte me serre fortement dans ces bras et Peter embrasse ma joue.

Je ne savais pas quoi offrir à mon amour. Je lui offrirais le monde si je pouvais, mais je sais que le monde n'est pas ce qui le rendrait heureux. Quand je lui ai demandé ce qu'il voulait, il m'a dit qu'il aimerait que je reste avec lui. J'aurais aimé lui offrir ma présence, mais mes amis me manquent tellement, je ne les ai pas revue depuis un temps déjà. Je lui remets la seule boite que j'ai avec moi, il l'ouvre et me fait un énorme sourire, je lui offre une montre de poche. Sur le couvercle, il y a l'insigne des Ranger de gravé ainsi que _« J. W. ». _Il l'ouvre et me regarde avec de grands yeux. À l'intérieur, il y a l'insigne de shérif ainsi que le nom de mon père. Il sait que c'est la montre de mon père, un bien précieux à mon cœur. Il me remercie en m'embrassant, chastement car sa famille nous regarde, mais un baiser passionné quand même.

Je ne m'attarde pas plus longtemps, j'ai quand même une bonne heure de route à faire pour me rendre à l'aéroport. Jasper m'accompagne à mon camion ou il m'embrasse avec tout l'amour et le désir qu'il a pour moi. Il colle son front au mien et me souhaite un bon vol et de belle fête.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je regarde mon amour s'éloigner avant de retourner dans la maison. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas insisté pour l'accompagner, depuis que nous avons eu notre première date, nous n'avons jamais été aussi longtemps sans nous voir.

De retour au salon, Rosalie n'a pas l'air heureuse, je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a contre Bella, mais il va falloir que ça change. Je n'ai pas l'intention de laisser Bella pour lui faire plaisir, j'ai le droit d'être heureux et Bella me rend heureux.

**\- Non mais c'est quoi ce cadeau de merde ?** Crache-t-elle en montrant son cadeau et celui que Bella a fait à mes parents. **Une location de son terrain, comme si c'était LE cadeau de l'année.**

**\- C'est énorme Rosalie, elle nous laisse presque la totalité de ces terres, d'après ce qu'il est écrit, elle se garde la parcelle du manoir**. Commence mon père. **Sais-tu comment coûte une location annuelle pour une terre de cette dimension ? **Lui demande-t-il. **Plusieurs millier de dollars par année. Donc elle nous fait un réel cadeau en demandant qu'un seul dollar.**

**\- Et toi**, elle pointe Emmett du doigt. **Pourquoi l'as-tu embrassé ?** Exige-t-elle. **Que t'a-t-elle donné de si important pour qu'elle mérite une telle réaction ? **

**\- Elle me redonne mes parts et effaces ma dette envers elle. Avec Will nous pouvons ouvrir autant de gym que nous le souhaitons et où nous le souhaitons. C'est énorme Rose**, dit Emmett. C'est vrai que c'est un gros cadeau quand on y pense.

**\- Elle veut te récupérer**, affirme Rosalie.

**\- Non, elle est amoureuse de ton frère et elle est heureuse avec lui. À vrai dire, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi rayonnante**, dit Emmett.

Je reste là, à écouter ma sœur déblatérer sur le compte de Bella pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'à chaque phrase que Rosalie dit, je sens la colère monter un peu plus. Ne pouvant plus entendre les bêtises jalouses de Rosalie, je décide que c'est le temps qu'elle se la ferme.

**\- Vas-tu bien fermer ta grand yeule**, dis-je avec venin dans la voix, surprenant ma famille qui n'est pas habitué à me voir explosé. **J'en ai plein le cul de t'entendre chialer sur tout ce que Bella fait ou dit. Elle n'a rien fait à part nous offrir des cadeaux de Noël. Elle n'était pas obliger de t'offrir quoi que se soit, surtout quand on pense à la façon dont tu la traites. Que lui as-tu offert en retour ? Un merci qui n'était même pas sincère et forcé en plus.** Crachais-je.

**\- Mais Jasper**… Commence-t-elle.

**\- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne**, dis-je durement.

**\- Avant elle, jamais tu ne m'aurais parlé comme ça. Elle sépare cette famille, comme je l'avais prédit**, dit-elle fière d'elle.

**\- Bella ne sépare pas cette famille. C'est TOI Rosalie-Anne Whitlock**, j'utilise son véritable nom pour lui montrer que je suis sérieux.

Je n'ajoute rien et je sors de la maison et je vais à l'écurie. Normalement, dans une telle situation, je vais chez Bella, mais là… Je pourrais toujours y aller et y passer la nuit, je sais que ça ne la dérangerais pas, elle me l'a dit, c'est simplement que ça ne serait pas pareil sans elle.

Étant seul, ma colère diminue doucement. Mon père et Peter viennent me rejoindre, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont à me dire et je ne suis pas certain que je peux en prendre plus pour l'instant. Peter me dit qu'il est ici pour le soutient, je lève un sourcil, manie que j'ai prise de Bella. Il me dit qu'il est ici pour soutenir celui qui sera le plus logique, mon père lui donne un regard étrange.

**\- Je sais que ta sœur a exagéré, mais elle reste ta sœur et dans notre famille on s'appui et l'on se soutient les un les autres**, commence mon père.

**\- Est-ce que ELLE, elle m'appui et me soutient dans ma relation avec Bella** ? Lui demandais-je. Il n'a rien à répondre à ça.

**\- Je te concède ce point**, dit-il finalement**. Tu as changé fiston**, dit-il**. Dans le bon sens je veux dire**, ajoute-t-il rapidement. **Je ne t'ai jamais vu si épanouis avant, ni si heureux d'ailleurs. Elle te fait du bien fils**, il fronce les sourcils. **Nous avions un cadeau pour toi et Bella. Nous ne voulions pas te l'offrir avant demain, mais avec ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui, je crois que tu le mérites avant**, dit-il en me tendant une enveloppe.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et je découvre un billet aller-retour pour Seattle, je fronce les sourcils. Peter me dit que le vingt-six au matin, je prends l'avion pour Seattle dans l'état de Washington. Paul viendra me chercher à l'aéroport à mon arrivé. Je réalise finalement que je vais passer les fêtes de fin d'année en compagnie de ma belle. Je sens mon sourire s'agrandir de seconde en seconde. Je montre à Peter et mon père ce que Bella m'a offert, Peter dit qu'il trouve étrange que son cadeau soit plus dispendieux que le mien, jusqu'à ce qu'il voit la gravure dans le couvercle de la montre, il dit alors que j'ai le cadeau qui a couté le moins cher, mais qu'il vaut plus que tout ce qu'elle nous a donné.

Je retourne à la maison apaiser et j'embrasse ma mère et la remercie pour le cadeau, elle me sourit tendrement. Rosalie ne me regarde pas et ne me parle pas, ce qui fait mon affaire à vrai dire. Ce n'est pas parce que je ne suis plus en colère que j'ai oublié. Je monte à ma chambre et je prépare ma valise, je mets des jeans, des t-shirt et des chemise, les plus chaudes que j'ai. Je mets mon paletot dans un bagage à main, je sais que je vais en avoir besoin à ma sortie de l'avion. Emmett vient me voir et me dit que malgré la croyance, il ne fait pas si froid que ça là-bas, il ajoute qu'il y a un peu de neige et que la température descend rarement en bas de -15 degré Celsius, je le regarde comme s'il avait deux tête. Il ajoute qu'il arrive qu'il y ait une tempête de neige qui paralyse la ville pendant deux jours et c'est tout.

Ce n'est pas que je ne suis jamais sortie du Texas, c'est simplement que je suis toujours resté plus au Sud. Il me parle de comment je risque d'être perçu à La Push, il ajoute que les blancs ne sont pas toujours les bienvenus, même Bella qui a pourtant passée une partie de son enfance là, avec son père et la fin de son adolescence, n'est pas accepté par tout le monde. Bon Dieu de merde, dans quoi je m'embarque ? Il rit un peu en me voyant.

**\- Si tu as la chance, va essayer le bouillis à la viande de bois au restaurant de la réserve, c'est un délice**, me conseille-t-il.

Je le remercie pour ces conseils et nous allons à la cuisine, ma mère vient de nous dire que le repas est prêts. Le reste de la soirée je ne parle pas à Rosalie, malgré les tentatives qu'elle fait, elle a même essayé de s'asseoir sur mes genoux, je l'ai poussé et elle est tombé au sol, je me suis levé et j'ai été faire autre chose. La journée de Noël fut une journée qui a passé lentement, j'ai trop hâte d'aller rejoindre ma belle pour profiter au maximum de la journée. Peter me dit que c'est lui qui va me reconduire à l'aéroport, comme la date de mon retour est en même temps que Bella, je n'aurai qu'à faire le voyage de retour avec elle.

Vingt-six décembre six heures du matin, je suis dans ma chambre et je vérifie ma valise pour la cinquième fois. J'enlève des vêtements pour en mettre d'autre qui ressemble à ce que j'ai enlevé. À sept heures, Peter est devant la maison à m'attendre, j'embrasse ma mère une dernière fois, je serre la main à Emmett et à mon père. Le trajet pour se rendre à l'aéroport se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, à part Rosalie qui a tout essayé pour que je reste au Texas.

Le vol, d'une durée de quelques heures m'a parut trop long, mais c'est fait sans embuche. Paul est facile à repérer parmi la petite foule. Il est grand, plus que moi, il a les cheveux noirs et la peau basané, ce qui est rare ici d'après ce que je vois. Lui aussi me repère rapidement, quoi qu'il n'a eu qu'à chercher un chapeau de cow-boy, je vais chercher ma valise et enfile mon paletot.

Bella m'avait déjà dit que Seattle est à bonne distance de la réserve, mais je ne pensais jamais que ça prendrait un peu plus de trois heures pour se rendre. Je profite du trois heures de route pour apprendre à mieux connaitre Paul. Nous discutons de tout et de rien et tout va bien, nous passons une pancarte qui dit «Bienvenu à Forks», je regarde ou ma belle a grandit et quand elle disait qu'elle venait d'une petite ville, je la croyais, je ne pensais juste pas que la ville était petite à ce point.

**\- Nous devons arrêter à l'épicerie**, dit Paul se garant devant l'épicerie**. Bella m'a donné une liste et je n'ai pas tout trouvé sur la réserve**, m'explique-t-il.

**\- Est-ce qu'il y a une place ou je peux louer une chambre dans cette ville**, lui demandais-je. Il me regarde étonné.

**\- Je pensais que tu allais rester avec Bella le temps que vous êtes ici,** me dit-il.

**\- Je ne sais pas ce que les parents de Leah vont dire**, lui expliquais-je.

**\- Bella n'est pas chez Leah, elle est chez moi**, me dit-il. **Quand Bella a dit à Leah qu'elle venait pour les fêtes, Leah l'a immédiatement invitée chez elle. Elle n'avait pas pensée que son père ne voudrait pas que Bella demeure là. Et comme Jacob est toujours chez Billy… Bref je l'ai prise chez moi ainsi que Leah, **m'explique Paul.** Donc tu peux rester à la maison sans problème,** me sourit-il.

Je réalise que je n'avais pas encore parlé à Bella depuis son départ. Elle m'a envoyé quelques texto mais rien de plus. Nous trouvons facilement ce qu'il y avait sur la liste et nous reprenons la route. Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, nous passons devant une petite maison rouge, je sais, d'après la couleur et la description de Bella, que c'est la maison des Black. Paul gare l'auto devant une maison, tout aussi petite que celle des Black, il me dit que ce n'est pas le manoir de Bella ni le ranch de ma famille, mais c'est à lui.

En entrant dans la maison, je suis surpris par l'ambiance chaleureuse qui se dégage. Nous entendons Leah et Bella parler et rire, elles sont surement à la cuisine. Je laisse ma valise sur le bord de la porte et je suis Paul. Nous entrons dans la cuisine, Bella est de dos, donc elle ne nous a pas vue, Leah pour sa part me sourit.

**\- Dis Bella, que serais-tu prête à me donner pour avoir ton beau Jasper dans la cuisine ?** Demande Leah avec un grand sourire.

**\- Je te donnerais ma maison de Forks**, répond Bella en riant. Elle se retourne et… **JASPER !** Cri-t-elle et elle me saute dans les bras.

Elle enroule ces jambes autour de ma taille et m'embrasse comme si on ne s'était pas vue depuis très longtemps. Je réponds à son baiser avec autant d'empressement et de passion. Leah éclate de rire et Paul se racle la gorge. Il dit qu'on peut faire ce qu'on veut, mais pas dans sa cuisine. Bella détache sa bouche de la mienne et éclate de rire. Elle me demande si je suis réellement là, je lui souris. Je lui explique que c'est le cadeau que mes parents nous ont fait.

Bella me demande si j'ai des bagages avec moi, je lui dis que j'ai laissé ma valise à l'entrée, elle me prend la main et nous allons chercher ma valise. Toujours me tenant la main, elle me conduit à l'étage et à la chambre que nous allons occuper le temps de notre séjour. Je dois faire preuve d'une grande retenue pour ne pas lui faire l'amour ici et maintenant. Elle m'a tellement manqué.

Je ne sais pas si c'est dans l'eau ou dans l'air de la place, mais bordel que j'ai envie de Bella. J'ai passé la putain de journée à m'imaginer la prendre dans toutes les positions possibles et imaginables sur tous les meubles de la maison. Je me suis retenu le plus possible mais là, je n'en suis plus capable, j'ai besoin d'elle et maintenant.

Bella est sous la douche et n'en pouvant plus, j'entre dans la salle de bain et je vais la rejoindre sous la douche. Bella se tourne vers moi et me sourit, je me penche et l'embrasse tout en mettant mes mains sur ces fesses. Bella répond à mes actions en passant ces bras autour de mon cou et d'une main, elle empoigne mes cheveux. Je la soulève par les fesses, je la pousse contre le mur du fond, elle enroule une jambe autour de ma taille et l'autre sur le bord de la baignoire. Je la pénètre facilement d'un coup de rein, nous soupirons de bien-être à la sensation d'être réunis. Je commence des va-et-vient pas trop fort, mais pas doucement non plus. Bella enlève un bras d'autour de mon cou et pose sa main sur la pôle du rideau de douche, elle décolle ces fesses du mur et rythme le balancement de ces hanches avec les miennes. Elle retire sa main de mes cheveux et la pose sur mon cul le poussant pour que je la pénètre plus fort, ce que je fais avec plaisir. Bella gémit de plus en plus fort et moi je grogne de plus en plus, je sais que notre libération arrivera bientôt.

**\- Fermez le ri… PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !** Crie Paul en refermant la porte. J'ai dû oublier de verrouillé la porte.

Bella vient en criant mon nom et je viens en même temps qu'elle en grognant son nom. J'enroule Bella dans une serviette et j'en enroule autour de ma taille et remets ma chemise sans la boutonner, je n'aime toujours pas montrer mon dos, sauf à Bella. Une fois dans la chambre nous éclatons de rire de s'être fait prendre comme des adolescents. Nous entendons Paul dire qu'il a besoin de se laver les yeux à l'eau de javel car il a vue Bella entrain de se faire baiser. Leah lui demande si mes fesses sont aussi belle nu que dans un jeans. Paul lui dit que c'est mieux avant de lui hurler d'arrêter ça et Leah rie plus fort.

J'enlève ma chemise et la serviette et j'entre sous les draps, Bella enlève aussi la serviette la couvrant et vient me rejoindre dans le lit. Elle vient se lover dans mes bras et caresse mon torse du bout des doigts pendant que je lui caresse le dos de la même façon. Nous échangeons quelques baisers et les légères caresses deviennent plus intimes et nous faisons l'amour lentement et tendrement. Après l'amour, on s'endort dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Je me réveille couché dans le dos à Bella, nous avons changé de position durant la nuit. Je suis bien et au chaud, je n'ai pas envie de me lever, je reste donc couché et je ferme les yeux en pensant me rendormir. Bella, que je pensais endormis, commence à onduler des fesses, créant un doux et agréable frottement sur mon membre déjà dur. Je lui caresse les seins, tirant doucement sur son mamelon, le tournant entre mes doigts et serrant son sein. Je sais qu'elle apprécie ce que je sui fait, ces léger gémissement en disent long.

Je lâche un sein et dirige ma main à son entre jambe, je trouve son bouton du plaisir et je fais des cercles en le pressant légèrement. Les mouvements des fesses de Bella augmentent, augmentant ainsi l'agréable frottement sur mon membre gorgé. J'augmente la vitesse de mes doigts sur son clitoris en pressant plus fort, elle gémit plus fort. J'insère un genou entre les jambes de Bella, elle soulève sa jambe du dessus et je la pénètre lentement et doucement. Nous soupirons de plaisir. Une fois complètement à l'intérieur, Bella baisse sa jambe, ce qui la rend plus serrée qu'elle ne l'est déjà. Elle bouge un bras vers l'arrière et empoigne doucement ma tête, m'attirant vers elle et on s'embrasse langoureusement.

Je commence à bouger tout en continuant à lui caresser un sein, me servant de la main sous elle, et de caresser son clitoris en même temps que je la pénètre. Bella augmente les mouvements de son fessier et j'augmente ma cadence aussi. Les doux gémissements de Bella se sont transformés en petit cri de jouissance. Je sens les parois de ma belle se serrer autour de moi, je sais qu'elle en a plus pour très longtemps, moi non plus d'ailleurs. Me laissant aller à mes sensations, j'augmente la force de mes caresses, tant à sa poitrine qu'à son clitoris, tout en me donnant à fond. Bella étouffe sa jouissance en m'embrassant, tout comme j'étouffe la mienne dans ce baiser.

Je reste en elle, ne voulant pas bouger, je suis tellement bien. Elle se colle un peu plus à mon torse et nous laissons le sommeil nous reprendre pour quelques heures encore. Dans une voix ensommeillée, je lui dis que je l'aime, elle me dit qu'elle aussi.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jacob**

À chaque nuit je rêve à ma vie, celle d'avant, celle de pendant et celle d'après. Avant j'étais jeune, je n'avais pas à me tracasser de rien, je profitais de la vie. J'avais un emploi que j'aimais, j'avais des amis, j'avais une famille, j'avais une copine et j'avais Bella. J'étais heureux sans le savoir.

Le pendant est ma descente aux enfers. J'ai commencé à gagner plus d'argent que je ne croyais possible, j'ai commencé à sortir à l'extérieur de la réserve et de Forks. J'ai rencontré des gens et ils sont rapidement devenus des amis. J'avais envie de tout essayé. J'ai essayé plusieurs chose don la drogue. Je suis rapidement devenu dépendant et ma descente à commencer. Mon salaire ne suffisait plus à couvrir ma consommation, j'ai donc commencé à emprunter de l'argent à mes amis et ma copine. Quand ils ont refusé de m'en prêter car je leur en devais trop, je me suis tourné vers mon père. Je savais qu'il avait eu une bonne somme d'argent au décès de Charlie et que Bella lui a remboursé ces études. Je savais aussi qu'il avait un petit salaire pour s'occuper de la maison de Forks. Il m'a aidé, mais un jour, il m'a dit que c'était terminé, qu'il ne pouvait plus m'aider. Je me suis rendu à la seule personne qui a assez d'argent que ça lui sort par les oreilles, Bella. Le premier voyage au Texas fut payé par elle et durant cette fin de semaine, j'ai perdu Nessie car j'étais en manque. Un jour, Riley, mon ami/revendeur m'a dit qu'il ne pouvait plus me fournit, tant et aussi longtemps que je ne l'avais pas remboursé.

Je suis retourné au Texas en me disant que j'allais dire la vérité à Bella et lui demander l'argent pour payer ma dette et m'aider à me sortir de tout ça. Ça ne s'est pas passé comme prévue. J'étais tellement en manque et pressé d'arriver chez Bella, que j'ai grillé un feu rouge, j'ai provoqué un accident. Je me suis enfui à la course, j'ai volé une moto et je me suis rendu chez Bella. Quand elle est arrivée, j'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais mon discours était incohérent, j'ai donc pété un plomb et je me suis battu avec elle.

Quand je suis revenue à moi, j'étais dans une petite chambre avec Sam. Il m'a expliqué ou j'étais et la raison pour laquelle j'étais là. Il m'a demandé à qui je devais de l'argent et combien, je lui ai donné ce qu'il voulait. Avant son départ, il m'a donné des photos et quand je les ai regardés, j'ai pleuré.

Le après est mon maintenant. Quand j'ai terminé ma thérapie je suis revenu à La Push et j'ai demandé pardon à mon père qui m'a repris. J'ai parlé avec chacun de mes amis et ils m'ont tous dit qu'il me pardonnait eux aussi. J'ai décidé de quitter la police pour m'ouvrir un garage, tant qu'à recommencer, aussi bien recommencer comme il faut. La seule personne à qui je n'ai pas encore reparlé est Bella. Billy aussi a coupé les ponts avec Bella, je ne lui ai pas demandé, c'est juste qu'il se sent coupable de ne pas avoir sus la protéger de moi.

J'ai essayé de reprendre contact avec Nessie, mais cette dernière a changé son numéro de téléphone et elle a déménagé. Je ne l'ai pas cherché plus que ça, je me dis que si j'ai à la revoir, je la reverrai. Je sais que Bella est à la réserve, je l'ai vue de loin, elle était avec Leah et Paul. Elle avait l'aire heureuse et bien. Je sais qu'elle est toujours avec Jasper et que tout va bien entre eux, je suis heureux pour elle, elle mérite ce bonheur.

Je pense m'éloigner de La Push, de Forks et pourquoi pas de l'état. Rébecca m'a invité à aller passer un temps à Hawaï, je crois qu'un nouveau départ ou personne ne me connais serait bien pour moi, repartir à zéro comme on dit.

Le matin à mon réveil, je regarde les photos de Bella, pas celle ou nous sommes heureux, non, celle que Sam m'a remis. Celle ou je vois les blessures et marques que j'ai faites à la personne que j'ai aimée et aime plus que mes propres sœurs. À chaque matin, quand je regarde ces photos je me souviens de ce que j'ai fait et de ce que j'étais devenu et je ne veux jamais revenir cet homme.

J'ai entendue dire que Paul a été vue avec un homme habillé en cow-boy, je suis certain qu'il s'agit de Jasper, il doit être venu rejoindre Bella. Je suis mieux de me tenir éloigner d'eux car si je le croise ou qu'il me croise, je suis certain qu'il va m'en sacrée toute une. Ce qui est tout à fait normal, c'est ce que je ferais si quelqu'un avait défiguré la femme que j'aime.

_**Quand tu penses que le monde te tourne le dos,**_

_**Regarde bien, c'est surtout toi qui tourne le dos au monde !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Chapitre vingt et un**_

**Bella**

Ce matin, après mon deuxième réveil, j'ai discuté avec Jasper sur ce que j'avais en tête. Il n'est pas vraiment en accord avec ce que je veux faire, mais il respecte ma décision et il a même ajouté qu'il m'appuyait. Ce qui signifie beaucoup pour moi. Il m'a demandé s'il pouvait m'accompagner, je lui ai dit que c'est quelque chose que j'ai besoin de faire seule, encore une fois, il a compris. Comme ce n'est pas possible d'avoir une conversation privée, Paul et Leah ont tout entendue et ils m'ont fait part de leur opinion au sujet de mon projet, mais les deux m'ont aussi dit que j'étais assez vieille pour prendre mes propres décisions. Paul a suggéré à Jasper de l'amener chasser pendant que je serais parti, ce qu'il a accepté.

C'est ainsi que j'ai pris la route qui m'a conduit derrière la petite maison rouge des Black. J'ai décidé qu'il était temps de mettre les choses aux claires et qu'on tourne la page. Je ne sais pas à quoi m'attendre et à vrai dire je m'attends à rien, c'est mieux ainsi, je ne serai pas trop déçu si ça tourne au vinaigre. Je prends une grande inspiration et redresse les épaules, j'avance vers la porte d'un pas assuré. Je frappe trois coups avant d'ouvrir la porte, ne donnant pas la chance à qui que se soit d'ouvrir.

Comme je le pensais, Billy et Jacob sont assis à la table devant moi et je peux dire qu'ils sont excessivement surpris de me voir. Jacob vient pour se lever pour aller je ne sais ou, il faut qu'il reste en place.

**\- Tu restes assis Jacob**, dis-je durement.

**\- Tu n'as pas d'ordre à me donner**, me dit-il durement lui aussi, il est maintenant debout.

**\- JACOB ÉPHRAÏM BLACK, TU ASSIS TON PUTAIN DE GROS CUL SUR CETTE PUTAIN DE CHAISE**, hurlais-je le prenant par surprise. Jacob s'assied sans rien dire.

**\- Pourquoi es-tu ici Bella ?** Me demande Billy.

**\- Je veux qu'on m'explique la raison pour laquelle toi et Jacob me donnez le traitement du silence. Je veux savoir ce que j'ai fait pour mérité ça**, répondis-je.

**\- Tu dois comprendre que Jacob s'en veut pour…** Commence Billy.

**\- Ne parle pas pour lui Billy. Je sais que Jacob est ton fils et que tu le protègeras toujours, mais il est assez grand pour parler par lui-même. Si tu veux me donner tes raisons à toi, je vais les écouter. Je ne comprendrai probablement pas, mais je vais te respecter dans tout ça**. Le coupais-je. Jacob soupire fortement.

**\- Tu as raison, je peux parler pour moi-même.** Commence Jacob doucement**. Je n'ai pas communiqué avec toi et je ne t'ai pas reparlé parce que je ne savais pas quoi te dire. Je ne le sais toujours pas d'ailleurs. Tu as été ma meilleure amie du plus loin que je me souvienne. Je t'aime plus que mes propres sœurs et… Je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans un miroir, j'ai tellement honte de ce que je t'ai fait Bella. Si tu savais**, Jacob éclate en sanglot. Je m'approche de Jacob et m'agenouille près de lui.

**\- Je te pardonne Jake**, lui dis-je déposant une main sur son épaule.

**\- Comment peux-tu dire ou faire ça ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Je t'aime Jake. Tu es mon meilleur ami et mon frère. C'est ce que font les familles, il se soutienne dans les moments difficiles et pardonne les conneries**, expliquais-je.

**\- Je t'ai massacré**, crache-t-il. **Ce n'est pas une connerie.**

**\- C'est une connerie et je suis contente que se soit sur moi que ça l'a tombé**, il me regarde avec horreur. **Je sais me défendre Jake**, il soupire**. Je ne t'ai pas manqué non plus**, dis-je en sortant les photos de lui que j'ai prise avant son départ avec Aro et Sam.

Jacob m'explique comment il en est venu à consommer sur une base régulière. Comment il s'est endetter au près de tous nos amis pour pouvoir consommer. Il me dit que son dealer lui a fait crédit pendant un temps, mais qu'un moment donné il a été mis au pied du mur et qu'il devait payer sinon il s'en prendrait à Billy. Il me dit que quand il est venu au Texas, c'était pour m'expliquer et me demander de l'aider, mais que le temps qu'il me trouve, le manque était trop grand et qu'il a un peu perdu les pédales. Je ferme les yeux et lui demande s'il doit encore de l'argent à son dealer. Il me dit que non et que de toute façon, il est en prison.

Billy s'excuse et m'explique que malgré ce que je pense, il n'a pas voulu me faire du mal. Il a dû faire un choix difficile et il a choisi l'enfant qui avait le plus besoin de lui. Je n'ai rien à répondre à ça. Je réalise encore une fois que malgré les mots qu'on dit, ce sont les actions qu'on pose qui prouve notre valeur. Billy croit avoir eu à choisir entre Jake et moi quand en réalité, il n'avait pas à choisir car je vis dans un autre état. Tout ce que je voulais était de lui parler de temps en temps. Il a choisit et ce choix me prouve encore, et pour la dernière fois, que je ne fais pas réellement partie de cette famille.

Je demande à Jacob comment se porte son entreprise, il me dit que ça pourrait aller mieux si nous n'étions pas dans une si petite place ou tout le monde sait tout sur la vie de tout le monde. Il me parle de son envie d'aller rejoindre Rébecca à Hawaï, il croit qu'il pourra avoir un nouveau départ. Il me dit qu'elle lui a offert un endroit où rester le temps qu'il se trouve quelque chose à lui. Il y songe sérieusement. Après avoir écouté Jacob et Billy me parler de la possibilité d'aller rejoindre Rébecca, je leur dit qu'il est temps que je parte, que je vais revenir les voir avant mon départ. Billy me dit que je suis la bienvenue à le faire et Jacob hoche simplement la tête.

J'arrive chez Paul, lui et Jasper ne sont pas encore revenus de leur chasse et Leah n'est pas là non plus. Je soupire et me demande ce que je vais faire avec la famille Black. Ils ont tellement fait partis de me vie que j'ai pris pour acquis qu'ils allaient toujours être là, mais aujourd'hui j'ai réalisé qu'il est possible qu'ils ne soient pas toujours là, car malgré ce qui nous unis, je ne suis que la meilleure amie de Jacob et la fille du meilleur ami de Billy. Je fouille dans le petit bureau de la chambre que j'occupe et y trouve des feuilles et crayons.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je passe l'après-midi en compagnie de Paul et plus je passe de temps avec lui et plus je l'apprécie. Quand on le voit pour la première fois, il donne l'impression de toujours être en colère, il donne l'impression d'être prêt à nous sauter à la gorge au moindre faux pas. Je suis certain qu'il est comme ça jusqu'à un certain point. Quand je lui ai demandé comment il avait rencontré Bella, il a éclaté de rire.

**\- J'ai rencontré Bella quand elle a commencé à venir à l'école sur la réserve. Je l'avais déjà vue trainer sur la plage avec les Black, mais je ne lui avais jamais parlé. Il faut que tu saches que sur la réserve, ce n'est pas tout le monde qui tolère les blancs et mes parents faisaient partis de ce gens. J'ai donc été élevé à haïr les blancs**, je n'aime pas ce que j'entends.

** Donc, quand elle a commencé l'école, je me suis mis sur son cas et je l'ai un peu écœuré en lui disant des choses comme visage pâle, que seule l'école de la réserve voulait d'elle et toutes sortes de niaiseries comme ça. Elle n'a jamais réagis, elle n'a jamais rien dit ou fait quoi que se soit jusqu'au jour ou Sam est venu la voir après les cours. J'ai dit qu'il fallait qu'un visage pâle pour apporter les flics sur la réserve, **il fronce des sourcils.** J'ai ensuite dit que la seule fille du shérif ne valait pas la peine qu'il se déplace lui-même pour lui apporter de quoi se cacher. Elle a finalement craqué, elle m'a poussé au sol, elle s'est assise sur moi et elle a frappé durement et longtemps. Personne n'a été capable de la déloger de là, elle frappait avec rage. C'est Sam qui a finalement dégager Bella de sur moi. Elle m'a cassé le nez et c'est cassé quelques doigts.**

** Sam m'a embarqué avec Jared et nous a conduits au poste de la réserve. Il m'a demandé si je savais pour quelle raison je pouvais rester sur la réserve malgré que mes parents soient morts. J'ai levé les épaules, il m'a dit que c'était grâce au shérif, il a convaincu les services sociaux de me laisser avec ma tribu et qu'il s'est porté garant de la tribu. Il m'a alors rappelé le nom du shérif et il a ajouté que c'est sa fille que j'écœure à tous les jours à l'école et elle, comme moi, n'avions plus de parents pour nous. Que la tribu était là pour moi quand j'ai eu besoin et que là, c'est elle qui a besoin.**

** Quelques jours plus tard nous avons été nous excuser pour ce que nous lui avions dit et étant ce qu'elle est, elle a accepté nos excuses. Ce jour là, nous avons commencé à la protéger et la défendre contre les autres cons comme nous. Elle nous a plus que pardonné, elle nous a donné son amitié. Depuis ce jour, Jared et moi considérons Isabella Swan comme étant notre petite sœur**, termine-t-il.

Je regarde Paul comme s'il avait deux têtes. J'ai envie de lui mettre une raclée pour la peine qu'il a faite à Bella quand elle était jeune, mais en même temps, j'ai envie de le serrer dans mes bras pour s'être repris et l'avoir protégé, mais surtout d'être devenu un membre de son étrange famille comme elle dit.

**\- Est-ce que le mariage te fait peur ?** Demandais-je à Paul.

**\- Pour être franc, je suis terrifier**, me dit-il souriant. **Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas certain de mes sentiments pour Leah, je sais que je l'aime plus que tout. C'est juste l'avenir qui me fait un peu peur, **je fronce les sourcils**. Leah m'a appris qu'elle est enceinte de deux mois, elle devrait accoucher en juillet et quand son père va l'apprendre, je sais qu'il va la renier et ça va la détruire. Il y a aussi le fait que malgré nos revenus, nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre une plus grande maison et la mienne n'est pas l'endroit ou je souhaite élever ma famille**, il soupire.

**\- Je ne savais pas**, dis-je.

**\- Personne ne le sait encore, Leah va l'annoncer ce soir au diner, elle allait voir son médecin cet après-midi**, dit-il**. Et toi, ça l'air de bien aller avec Bella, de vrai lapin de ce que j'ai entendu**, rit-il.

**\- Que dire, elle me fait de l'effet**, ris-je un peu. **Je l'aime plus que je n'ai jamais aimé personne avant elle**, dis-je**. Bella est comme un animal sauvage qu'il faut apprivoiser et non dompté. Peu importe ce que la vie lui met comme merde sur sa route, elle sait toujours se relever et être plus forte qu'avant. Elle ne fait pas facilement confiance et quand elle le fait, tu découvres une merveilleuse femme**, expliquais-je**. Savais-tu qu'elle danse en se secouant le postérieur quand elle cuisine ou quand elle fait le ménage ? **Lui demandais-je.** Savais-tu que son dos et ces épaules craquent à chaque matin quand elle s'étire ? Savais-tu qu'elle parle en dormant ? Ou qu'elle se parle à elle-même quand elle pense être seule ? Savais-tu qu'elle a une façon de plier les serviettes et que si elles ne sont pas plier de sa façon, elle les déplies et le refait ? Savais-tu qu'elle enlève les cornichons de ces hamburgers pour les manger à part ? Savais-tu qu'elle hurle sur les joueurs lors des matches à la télé ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Bordel, je n'ai jamais rencontré quelqu'un qui en savait autant sur elle**, dit Paul.

Je lui souris et nous décidons de rentrer, nous n'avons pas vraiment chassé, nous avons pris une marche dans les bois derrière la maison de Paul et nous avons fait des filles de nous même en jacassant de tout et de rien. Nous arrivons chez Paul et Leah n'est pas encore arrivé, je sais que Bella est là, son paletot est accroché à la patère. Je fais le tour de la maison pour la découvrir dans la cuisine penché sur une feuille à écrire. Je m'approche et regarde au dessus de son épaule, je vois que la lettre est pour les Black, je soupire, me demandant comment a été sa rencontre avec eux. Bella lève la tête et me donne un petit sourire, ces yeux son rougis, signe qu'elle a pleuré.

Je la soulève de la chaise et la serre fortement dans mes bras et elle se laisse aller à pleurer. Paul nous regarde quelques secondes et nous laisse seul. Ça me brise le cœur de la voir ainsi, elle habituellement si forte, et si vulnérable en ce moment. Une fois ces larmes séchées je lui ai demandé comment avait été sa discussion avec Jacob et Billy. Elle me raconte en détail tout ce qu'il c'est dit. Je me mords la langue pour ne pas dire des choses qui blessera d'avantage Bella. Elle me fait lire ce qu'elle a écrit en me disant qu'elle ne leur donnera jamais cette lettre, elle avait simplement le besoin d'évacué le trop plein. Elle m'embrasse tendrement et me remercie d'avoir été là pour elle encore une fois.

Jared et Kim nous ont rejoints pour le diner et c'est un repas que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt. Premièrement, le repas que ma belle a préparé fut un vrai délice et je ne me souviens pas d'avoir autant ri. Ils ont commencé à raconté des histoires qu'ils ont fait quand ils étaient plus jeune. Moi qui pensais que Peter et moi avions été des p'tits monstres, nous étions des anges si je nous compare à ceux là. Au dessert, Leah prend la parole et nous annonce qu'elle est enceinte de jumeaux. Paul a répété des jumeaux à quelques reprises avant d'embrasser Leah et lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. Les filles crient de joies et félicitent les futurs parents tout comme Jared et moi, mais nous, on ne crie pas. Le reste de la soirée se passe dans la joie et la bonne humeur.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Quand Leah nous a dit qu'elle attendait des jumeaux, j'ai vue de la peur dans les yeux de Paul et Jasper a fermé les yeux quelques secondes avant de sourire au futur parent, ce qui signifie qu'il sait quelque chose. J'ai fait comme si je n'avais rien remarqué pour ne pas briser la bonne humeur générale, mais maintenant que nous sommes seuls dans la chambre je vais poser quelques questions.

Jasper confirme que Paul a un peu peur car il pense que sa maison n'est pas faite pour une famille et qu'ils n'ont pas les moyens d'en acheter une plus grande. Ce n'est pas que la maison de Paul n'est pas bien pour des enfants, ce n'est pas l'idéal. Je crois simplement que Paul ne veut pas avoir sa famille dans la maison ou il a été battu à mainte reprise étant jeune. En voyant mon air penseur, Jasper me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que tout finira par fonctionner, il me dit qu'il est prêt à prendre congé pour aider à construire une addition à la maison s'il le faut. Je le regarde droit dans les yeux et lui sourit tendrement.

Ne voulant plus penser aux problèmes de mes amis, pour un instant du moins, je commence à embrasser Jasper tout en lui caressant l'entre jambe. Il répond à mon baiser et mes caresses avec passion en me disant que nous devons être plus silencieux car les autres nous entendent. S'il savait à quel point je m'en fou. Je n'ai pas envie que ce soit doux, j'ai envie d'un peu de brusquerie. Il m'arrive de penser que Jasper ressens ce que je ressens car il me pousse un peu brusquement, jusqu'à ce que mon dos ce colle à la porte fermé. J'entends Paul dire «_**Putain, pas encore**_ », mais en ce moment je m'en fou.

Il ne perd pas de temps et ouvre la fermeture éclaire de ma robe qui tombe au sol, je me retrouve ne sous-vêtement avec porte-jarretelle, bas de nylon et mes talons hauts. Sans gêne, je fais les quelques pas qui nous sépare et détache son pantalon et le fait glisser au sol, libérant son érection. Comme a son habitude, il ne porte pas de boxe. Pendant que je déboutonne sa chemise, il détache mon soutient gorge et réussi à m'enlever ma petite culotte, me laissant en talon avec mon porte-jarretelles et mes bas. Il attaque sauvagement ma bouche tout en me poussant contre la porte.

Il me force à séparer les jambes en y mettant son genou. Avec sa main gauche il serre un de mes seins et de sa main droite il caresse ma fente déjà humide. Il me soulève pour que j'enroule mes jambes autour de sa taille. Il enfonce deux doigts dans ma chatte dégoulinante et sans attendre il commence à me pomper vigoureusement. Il prend un de mes sein dans sa bouche, il le mordille, le suce, fait tourner sa langue autour de mon mamelon durcit par le plaisir. Son autre main est sur mon autre sein, il le serre, le pince, tire sur mon mamelon. Le tout me fait gémir. Il n'arrête pas ce qu'il est entrain de faire jusqu'à ce que je vienne. Je n'ai pas encore redescendu de mon orgasme qu'il me pénètre fortement, me poussant encore plus contre la porte, me faisant crier de plaisir. Il donne des coups de reins de plus en plus fort et de plus en plus rapidement. Nos corps sont en sueur, je hurle de plus en plus fort et lui grogne comme un animal sauvage.

**\- Je... vais... je... suis... **Essaie-je de dire/crier.

**\- Viens... Avec... Moi... **Dit-il entre des poussées. Toujours de plus en plus fort. **MAINTENANT! **Hurle-t-il.

Mes parois se serrent autour de sa queue et nous venons en même temps, criant le prénom de l'autre. Il reste en moi, sa tête sur son épaule, essayant de reprendre son souffle. Il se retire et me laisse me mettre debout. Il va préparer un bain que nous allons prendre ensemble, nous reposer un peu avant de recommencer plus doucement. Il ne faudrait pas traumatiser Paul quand même !

À mon réveil, Jasper dort encore profondément, je décide de le laisser dormir, il a besoin de ces forces pour nos activités nocturnes. J'ai envie d'aller courir, je ne l'ai pas fait depuis que je suis ici et ça me manque. En plus, j'ai besoin de réfléchir à certaine chose et il m'est facile de le faire en courant. Je ne suis pas vraiment surprise de voir Paul à la cuisine, il a toujours été un lève tôt, je prends une bouteille d'eau, Paul m'avise qu'il a neigé au cours de la nuit et d'être prudente. Je le rassure tout en faisant quelques étirements et je sors à l'extérieur.

J'enfonce mes écouteurs dans mes oreilles sans mettre le volume trop fort, j'ai décidé de rester sur le bord de la route ce matin, il a neigé plus que je ne le pensais et c'est le seul endroit qui me permet de courir sans avoir de la neige jusqu'au genou. Je croise quelques voitures avant de croiser une voiture de patrouille qui s'arrête brusquement et fait demi-tour pour venir se garer devant moi. Je contourne la voiture et poursuit ma course quand j'entends mon nom être crié. Je m'arrête et regarde l'homme qui s'avance vers moi, évidement, fallait qu'il passe par ici juste comme je cours.

**\- Alors Bella, comment vas-tu ?** Me demande Eddy.

**\- Je vais bien merci**, lui répondis-je. **Que puis-je faire pour toi ? **Lui demandais-je.

**\- Rien, je me demandais simplement comment tu prenais la nouvelle ?** Je lève un sourcil. **Alice est avec Jasper pour les fêtes de fin d'année**, me dit-il en souriant un peu. J'éclate de rire. **Ça n'a pas l'air de te déranger**, il a l'air surpris.

**\- Toi non plus**, dis-je riant un peu.

**\- Je lui ai permis d'y aller et de passer quelques temps avec lui avant le mariage, c'est comme un cadeau**, il a l'air sérieux**. En te voyant, je me suis dis qu'on pourrait faire comme eux et s'amuser un peu, tout comme ils le font**, shit il est sérieux.

**\- Écoute Eddy, je suis certaine que Jasper n'est pas avec Alice et advenant que se soit vrai, JAMAIS je ne serai avec toi, même pas pour quelques heures, une soirée ou une nuit.** Lui dis-je mortellement sérieuse.

**\- Si Alice est au Texas dans l'espoir de coucher avec moi, elle va être déçue**, dit Jasper qui arrive derrière Eddy.

Eddy remonte dans sa voiture et nous dit d'être prudent car il annonce de la neige pour la journée et de faire attention à nous car il nous aura à l'œil. Jasper me rejoins et passe un bras autour de ma taille et embrasse ma temple. Nous regardons Eddy passer près de nous en nous jetant un regard meurtrier. Je lui demande comment il a sus, il dit qu'un dénommé Seth a téléphoné pour aviser Paul que j'avais des problèmes. Je lui dis que Seth est le petit frère de Leah et qu'il a dû me voir et je lui montre la maison ou on voit Seth nous saluer de la main. Je termine ma course en compagnie de Jasper. C'est la première fois qu'on court ensemble et j'aime ça.

À notre retour à la maison, nous prenons notre douche séparément. Après avoir mangé, je dis à Jasper que nous allons à Forks, que je vais lui faire découvrir la ville ou j'ai grandit. Je commence par la maison, je me stationne devant et lui raconte quelques anecdotes sur moi et sur la voisine d'en face. Je poursuis et m'arrête devant le magasin de plein air, je lui dis que c'est ici qu'avec mon père nous venions acheter nos équipements de chasse et pêche. Il a l'air surpris de ça, je lui dis en riant que du plus loin que je me souvienne, mon père m'a toujours emmener avec lui lors de ces activités. Je l'emmène ensuite devant l'école ou j'ai commencé mes études avant d'être transféré à LPHS. Nous passons lentement devant le commissariat, je ne veux pas prendre de chance, donc on ne s'arrête pas. Je lui montre aussi le gym, la minuscule bibliothèque de la ville qui n'ont que de vieux livres. En passant devant le «dinner», je lui dis que c'est la que j'ai rencontré James pour la première fois, il dépose sa main sur ma cuisse et la serre doucement.

Nous retournons à la réserve, je lui montre la maison de Sam en passant devant et je souris en voyant un immense bonhomme de neige, il y a du Sam derrière ça, sa fille est trop petite pour avoir ça toute seule. Nous terminons notre tour de voiture en s'arrêtant au restaurant de la réserve. En entrant, nous voyons Paul, Leah, Jared et Kim à une table, nous allons les rejoindre. Jasper nous dit que quelqu'un lui a conseillé d'essayé le bouillis à la viande de bois, nous éclatons de rire.

**\- Qui t'a conseillé ça ?** Lui demande Paul.

**\- Emmett**, répond simplement Jasper.

**\- Je crois qu'il a voulu te faire une mauvaise blague**, rit un peu Jared.

**\- Le bouillis est fait avec les abats, c'est vraiment dégueulasse**, lui dit Leah. D'après la grimace de Jasper, je crois qu'il n'aime pas les abats.

Nous commandons des repas normaux et encore une fois, le repas se passe dans la bonne humeur et les rires. Je suis contente que mon amour s'entende si bien avec mes amis, mais mon temps seul avec lui me manque un peu. Malgré tout, je profite au maximum de mes amis, car je ne sais pas quand je vais avoir la chance de les revoir.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Nous sommes le trente et un et aujourd'hui nous allons souligner la venue de la nouvelle année de façon Quileute. Je pensais que ça consistait à ce que je fais avec mes parents, un bon repas et passer la soirée à se rappeler les évènements marquant de l'année qui se termine et à minuit, se souhaiter une bonne et heureuse année. Bella m'a dit que j'allais être quelque peu surpris.

Pour commencer, Bella et Leah ont passées la journée à la cuisine à préparer de la nourriture en grande, très grande quantité. Leah m'a expliqué que c'est la tradition, les femmes de la tribu fournissent la nourriture pour la tribu. Pendant que les filles sont à la cuisine, Paul et moi avons été à la plus haute falaise de la réserve pour y porter du bois qui servira à faire cuire le gibier et pour le feu de camp. Je pensais naïvement que le feu allait être un feu normal, Paul et d'autres hommes de la tribu ont rient en voyant mon expression, ce feu fera au moins six pieds (+/- 1,83m) de haut.

Plus tard dans la journée, Bella et moi avons été chez Aro. J'étais un peu mal à l'aise, mais ça l'a passé assez rapidement, j'ai été accueilli comme si j'étais un membre de la famille. J'ai beaucoup discuté avec Marcus et Caïus qui sont agent du FBI. Ce qui m'a un peu surpris est de voir quelques photos de Bella, quand elle était enfant, parmi les photos de la famille. L'épouse d'Aro m'a alors expliqué qu'elle a souvent eu l'occasion de s'occuper de Bella quand elle était petite et que Charlie avait besoin. Elle précise qu'il n'a jamais demandé, elle allait chercher Bella au commissariat quand Aro l'avisait. Elle ajoute qu'elle aurait toujours aimé avoir une fille et Bella était là et elle en a profiter.

Vers dix-sept heures nous retournons à la réserve, à la falaise plus précisément. Je ne sais pas quoi penser de ce que je vois. Les habitants portent tous des vêtements en cuir, je dirais de la peau d'animaux. Bella voyant mon expression me dit que ce sont des vêtements traditionnels faits à partir de peau tanné. Je remarque alors qu'ils portent tous des genres de bottes leurs arrivant aux genoux, Bella me dit que c'est très chaud comme ''chaussure'' à cause de la fourrure à l'intérieur et précise que ce sont des mocassins.

Un très vieil homme s'avance vers le lieu du feu en chantant dans une langue que je ne comprends pas. Il allume le feu et toute la tribu crie à l'unisson. Ensuite l'homme recommence à parler, Bella me chuchote que l'homme est le shaman de la tribu et qu'il fait une prière pour remercier la mère terre pour le sacrifice qu'elle a fait. C'est à ce moment que six hommes arrivent avec des perches sur lesquels sont embrochés des animaux. Les hommes déposent les perches sur des supports au-dessus du feu.

Ensuite les femmes se présentent avec des plats qu'elles déposent sur un table, le shaman recommence à parler, je me doute qu'il fait une autre prière. Une fois les prières terminées, nous sommes tous invités à participer à des activités en tout genre. Paul viens me chercher et m'amène à une table et m'offre un verre en bois en me disant de boire d'un coup. Sous le regard de Paul, Jared, Sam et d'autres hommes de la tribu, je prends le verre et fais ce qui m'a été demandé. À peine ais-je avaler le liquide que je commence à tousser, mes yeux s'emplissent d'eau et je cherche mon air. Les hommes présents ont tous éclaté de rire face à ma réaction. Paul me dit que ce breuvage est ce qu'ils appellent de l'eau de vie. Il m'en offre un autre et cette fois-ci, je réussi à l'avaler sans grande réaction, il me dit que le premier est le pire à passer. Il m'avise toutefois de ne pas en abuser car c'est de l'alcool à quatre-dix-neuf pourcent.

Quand la viande est cuite, nous mangeons tous assis sur de grosse bûche autour du feu. Une fois que tous on le ventre plein, des danses traditionnel sont faites. Des hommes portant des peaux de loup ayant encore la tête dansent autour du feu au rythme des tambours. Bella m'explique que le loup est l'animal sacré de la tribu et qu'il leur ait interdit de les tuer. Après les danses, le père de Jacob, qui est chef de la tribu, s'installent près du shaman et commence à raconter les légendes qui peuplent la tribu. Bella m'en avait déjà parlé, mais je ne pensais pas que c'était si passionnant. Je suis resté accroché aux paroles dites et je me suis même surpris à imaginer ce que j'entendais.

Après les légendes c'était le temps des feux d'artifices, car il sera minuit dans une trentaine de minutes. C'était la première fois que je voyais des feux faits au-dessus de l'océan et que la terre est recouverte de neige. Je suis bouche-bée par la beauté de ce spectacle. À minuit, j'embrasse ma belle passionnément et lui souhaite une bonne nouvelle année. Elle me sourit amoureusement et me retourne mes souhaits. Une femme que je ne connais pas approche Bella et lui demande à lui parler en privée, elles s'éloignent un peu, juste assez pour ne pas être entendu, mais étant toujours vue.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jacob**

Bella n'est pas revenu à la maison après sa dernière visite, elle doit avoir autre chose de mieux à faire. Lors des festivités de fin d'année, je l'ai vu en compagnie de Jasper, elle a l'air heureuse avec lui et je suis content pour elle. Je n'ai pas osé les approcher, je ne voulais pas les déranger. Je suis revenu à la maison quand les feux d'artifices ont commencé, je n'avais pas envie de voir personne, j'avais envie d'être seul pour me souvenir de ma dernière année qui n'a pas été très bonne.

J'espère voir Bella avant son départ aujourd'hui, j'ai tellement de chose à lui dire, tellement de choses à me faire pardonner, tellement de choses à me pardonner. J'ai envie de lui dire qu'elle me manque, que j'ai besoin d'elle dans ma vie pour mieux fonctionner.

Trois coups sont frappés à la porte, je vais ouvrir rapidement car c'est la façon à Bella de frapper aux portes. Je suis surpris de voir Paul, il me donne un regard meurtrier et me tend une grande enveloppe que je prends, elle est adresser à la famille Black avec l'écriture de Bella. Je n'ai pas le temps de demander quoi que se soit à Paul qu'il a déjà fait demi-tour et s'éloigne.

J'ouvre l'enveloppe et dedans il y en a une plus petite enveloppe et une lettre, je prends la lettre.

_Billy &amp; Jacob_, ça commence bizarre venant de Bella.

_Je vous remercie de m'avoir prise chez vous et avec vous lorsque j'en avais besoin._

_Je vous remercie pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi._

_Votre gentillesse et vos bons soins ont fait de moi la personne que je suis aujourd'hui._

_Je ne savais pas que tout ça avait un prix._ Hein ? Un prix ?

_Rachel m'a parlé de votre projet de __tous__ aller vous installer à Hawaï_. Quoi ? Quand ?

_Elle m'a dit que par ma présence dans votre maison et vos vies lors de mon adolescence, fait que vous ne pouvez réaliser ce projet et que je vous dois une certaine compensation._

_Financière bien sur. _C'est quoi cette connerie ?

_Dans la petite enveloppe vous trouverez trois billets, allés seulement, pour Hawaï._

_Le départ est dans un mois. Vous trouverez aussi une somme d'argent, qui selon moi, vous permettra de vous loger, manger, payer les factures et même ouvrir un petit garage pour Jacob._

_Soyez heureux famille Black et j'espère ne plus jamais vous revoir._

_Isabella Swan._

_P.-S. J'espère que mon père ne voit rien de tout ça d'où il est._

Dans la deuxième enveloppe il y a bel et bien trois billets d'avion et un chèque certifié de deux-cents milles dollars. Je me retiens pour ne pas déchirer le chèque. Je laisse le tout sur la table et je cours chez Paul, il faut que je parle à Bella c'est urgent. Paul me dit que Bella et Jasper sont partis depuis un temps et qu'à l'heure qu'il est, elle est dans l'avion la ramenant au Texas. Il rajoute de foutre la paix à Bella, qu'elle n'a plus besoin de gens comme nous dans sa vie. Je retourne à la maison et je vois mon père me regarder avec la lettre et le chèque dans les mains.

**\- J'espère que tu es content, elle est partie et nous ne la reverrons plus jamais**, crachais-je.

Je monte dans ma voiture et je roule jusqu'à Seattle, j'ai rendez-vous avec une vieille amie.

_**Les vieux cons ne sont jamais que de jeunes imbéciles,**_

_**Qui ne se sont pas améliorés avec le temps !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	23. Chapter 23

**chanu : **_Pourquoi croire Rachel ? Car ce n'est pas la première fois que les Black déçoivent Bella. Je te remercie pour ta review. J'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Il reste moins de dix chapitres, profites-en !_

**sochic88 :**_Tu as parfaitement raison. Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. Comme je viens de dire, il reste moins de dix chapitres avant que tout se termine. Profites-en !_

* * *

_**Chapitre vingt-deux**_

**Paul**

Bordel de merde ! Putain en robe de bonne sœur ! Foutu enfant de chienne ! Maudit bordel plein de pute ! Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'ils osent lui faire une chose comme ça. Elle ne leur doit rien, c'est plutôt eux qui lui doivent quelque chose. Après sa discussion avec Rachel, Bella est revenue à la maison en pleure. Quand elle nous a dit ce que la chienne lui avait dit, il a fallu Jared, Jasper et Leah pour me retenir, Kim est resté avec Bella. Une fois que je suis revenue relativement calme, Bella nous a raconter ce qui c'est vraiment passé entre elle et Jacob, elle nous a même montré les photos. Cette fois-ci, c'est Jared qu'il a fallu retenir, mais j'ai bien vue la colère dans les yeux de Jasper.

Elle nous a alors raconté qu'une fois, Rachel lui a remis sur le nez que son père la faisait vivre lors de ces études, après qu'elle ait touché son héritage. Pendant cette discussion, elle a appris, tout comme Rachel et Jacob, que c'est Charlie qui avait payé les vêtements, les articles scolaires et les études supérieurs de Rachel et ce, jusqu'à son décès. Un peu peiné et en colère, elle a décidé de rembourser Billy. Elle lui a fait faire un chèque certifié du montant des dépenses qu'il avait fait pour elle. Elle pensait qu'elle ne devait plus rien au Black.

Elle nous dit qu'elle n'a jamais voulu se faire rembourser quand elle payait l'épicerie et qu'elle vivait chez les Black. Qu'une fois, elle a trouvé les comptes et les a payés. Elle nous apprend que Billy touchait un salaire pour s'occuper de sa maison, ce qui consistait à percevoir le loyer et trouver les gens pour les travaux si besoin. J'ose lui demander combien elle lui versait et je peux vous garantir qu'avec un montant comme celui-là, je m'en occuperais de la maison et plusieurs travaux auraient été fait, pas seulement les plus importants.

Elle nous demande combien ça lui couterais pour avoir la paix avec la famille Black, surpris de sa question, je ne sais pas quoi lui dire. C'est Jasper qui lui dit que la paix ne s'achète pas, mais que si elle veut vraiment un prix, il lui dit de couvrir les frais de voyage et assez pour qu'il puisse se loger et manger pour trois mois. Je le trouve bien rapide à dépenser de l'argent qu'il n'est pas à lui. Est-ce qu'il serait comme l'autre gros con, il en veut qu'à son argent ? Je regarde Jasper, près à l'engueuler et lui dire de foutre le camp de ma maison quand je le vois les yeux plein d'eau, serrant Bella dans ces bras pendant qu'elle pleure à chaude larme. Je réalise qu'il l'aime vraiment et qu'il lui a simplement répondu à la question.

Au matin, Bella dit qu'elle doit aller à la banque et qu'elle sera partie quelques heures. Je lui rappelle que les banques sont fermée car nous sommes le premier janvier, elle me fait un petit sourire triste et me répond que les banques qui ont la capacité de s'occuper d'une fortune comme la sienne offre un service vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre et trois-cents-soixante-cinq jours par année. Putain de merde, elle vaut combien la petite Swan ? Je ne me risquerai jamais à lui demander, depuis que je la connais, je l'aime pour elle et non pour son compte bancaire.

Jasper nous dit qu'il a réussi à faire devancer leur vol de retour au Texas, l'avion décolle à six heures trente au lieu de dix-sept heures. Ils montent à la chambre en disant qu'ils ont besoin d'un peu de repos. C'est la première fois depuis que Jasper est ici qu'ils sont couchés et qu'ils ne baisent pas. J'aimerais bien mieux les entendre s'envoyer en l'air comme des lapins que le silence qui vient de la chambre, car le silence me dit qu'elle est malheureuse.

Quand ils viennent nous rejoindre, ils font comme si tout était normal. Nous respectons leur choix sans être toutefois en accord avec eux. En soirée, Bella me remet une enveloppe et me demande si je peux aller la porter aux Black quand je saurai qu'elle est dans l'avion. Je lui demande ce qu'il y a dans l'enveloppe et elle me répond un chèque certifié, trois billets d'avion et une lettre qui met fin à sa relation avec eux. Je me contente de hocher la tête en soupirant. Elle me demande si elle peut faire quelque chose pour me remercie, je lui dis qu'un service ne se paie pas, elle me sourit et embrasse ma joue et me remercie.

Elle me demande aussi si je sais quel sont les réparations qu'i faire sur sa maison à Forks. Je lui dis que la toiture est dû, qu'il faudrait changer les gouttières, un coup de peinture à l'extérieur ne serait pas de trop aussi. Que les marches et le palier avant sont à refaire tout comme le perron arrière. À l'intérieur, les armoires de cuisine, les planchers, la salle de bain du haut, celle du bas à été refait récemment. Les planchers des trois chambres à l'étage sont à refaire et il faudrait changer les fenêtres à l'étage aussi et un peu de peinture. Elle me demande combien de temps je prendrais à tout refaire ça, je fronce des sourcils. Si la température me le permet, je pourrais commencer à mi-février et tout serait terminé au début juin. Elle demande à Leah si elle peut s'occuper de la décoration intérieure une fois les travaux terminés, précisant que ce qu'elle lui demande n'est pas de peinturer, juste de choisir les couleurs. Leah lui dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème, qu'elle choisira des couleurs qui sont neutre. Bella lui dit alors qu'elle souhaite que Leah la décore comme si elle lui appartenait, elle dit que ce sera plus vendeur. Leah y réfléchie quelques minutes et accepte. Elle pose son regard sur moi et me demande combien vont couter tous ces travaux, je lui réponds que je peux avoir les matériaux à pas très cher et que je vais lui faire un prix pour les heures. Elle s'offusque et me dit que si je ne lui charge pas le prix régulier qu'elle ira voir quelqu'un d'autre. Je soupire et lui dit que pour l'instant, je ne peux pas lui faire de prix fixe.

Peu de temps après cette conversation, elle et Jasper vont se coucher, ils doivent se lever tôt, ils ont trois heures de routes à faire pour se rendre à l'aéroport, ils devront partir à deux heures du matin pour arriver un peu avant d'embarquer.

À mon réveil, Bella et Jasper sont déjà partis, elle nous a laissé une petite note sur la table, nous remerciant pour notre hospitalité et disant qu'elle nous appelle dès qu'elle arrive à sa maison. Je regarde l'heure, il est huit heures, je suis certain qu'elle est dans l'avion. Je prends la foutu enveloppe et je marche lentement en direction de chez les Black, je respire lentement, espérant me calmer pour ne pas sauter à la gorge de la personne qui ouvrira la porte. Je frappe trois coups et c'est Jacob qui ouvre, je me mords la langue pour ne rien dire et je lui tends la putain d'enveloppe. Le temps qu'il prend à lire ce qu'il y a sur le dessus, je m'éloigne de cette maison le plus rapidement possible. Je ne veux pas lui laisser le temps de me poser des questions. Je reviens chez moi et je frappe dans un mur du salon, le défonçant. Leah me regarde sans rien dire.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, Bella a envoyé un texto à Leah pour lui dire qu'elle était arrivée en un seul morceau et que Jasper restait avec elle. Je suis soulagé, elle est chez elle et elle ne sera pas seule. Je me souviens quand j'ai rencontré Jasper la première fois que je suis allé au Texas. J'avoue que je l'ai jugé, il avait l'air tellement au dessus de nous avec ces jeans de marque et ces chemises chics. J'ai cru qu'il voulait nous montrer son fric quand il nous a invités à aller faire du cheval au ranch familial. Je sais, je lui ai dit de prendre soin de Bella car je savais qu'elle avait besoin d'un ami, mais j'ai quand même resté sur mes gardes. Quand je l'ai revue pour le procès du gars qui a tué Charlie, je l'ai vue différemment, surtout quand je l'ai vu sur ce cheval de rodéo. Mais là, il était chez moi et j'ai vite réalisé que ces jeans de marque ne sont que des jeans pour lui. Que ces chemises ne sont que des chemises et que ça fait parti de lui de s'habiller comme ça, comme le chapeau et les bottes de cow-boy. Il n'a fait aucun commentaire négatif quand il a vue ma maison, contrairement au gros que Bella voyait avant.

Ce que j'apprécie le plus de lui, c'est qu'il aime Bella comme elle est et qu'il n'a pas essayé de la changer, au contraire, il fait ressortir qui elle est réellement. Il a démontré qu'il est présent pour elle dans les bons et les mauvais moments. Elle sait qu'elle peut s'appuyer sur lui et lui sur elle. Je suis certain qu'ils finiront par se marié et avoir une famille ensemble. Quand on les voit, on a envi d'avoir ce qu'ils ont entre eux, ce n'est pas peu dire.

_**OoOo**_

Ça fait une semaine que Bella m'a demandé un prix pour le coût des travaux et après plusieurs texto échangé avec elle, en ce qui concerne les revêtements de plancher et les armoires, j'ai pu lui fournir le prix des matériaux qu'elle veut absolument payer. Je me suis assis et j'ai compté combien d'heure et d'hommes il me faudrait pour terminer les travaux dans les délais et je me sens mal de lui dire le montant. Je ne peux pas lui dire que le temps/hommes couterais près de vingt-cinq milles. Je soupire et me frotte le visage, je pourrais baisser mon salaire, mais pas celui des autres, de cette façon, la facture serait moins élevé. Je demande conseil à Leah, qui a déjà commencé à faire des plans pour la décoration intérieur, elle me dit que le mieux que je puisse faire est d'être franc avec elle.

**\- Bonsoir Paul**, me réponds Bella. **Comment vas-tu ?** Me demande-t-elle.

**\- Je vais bien merci, et toi ?** Lui demandais-je à mon tour.

**\- Je vais bien**, elle rit un peu**. Je me doute que tu ne m'appelles pas pour savoir comment je vais**, dit-elle riant toujours.

**\- J'ai un problème et Leah m'a dit de t'en parlé**, lui avouais-je.

**\- Un problème**, répète-t-elle. **Rien de grave ?** Demande-t-elle sérieusement.

**\- Non rien de grave**, je soupire**. Si je te fais le prix régulier pour les travaux, le montant du temps/homme est de vingt-cinq milles et je ne suis pas à l'aise avec ça**, lui expliquais-je.

**\- Rien que ça.** Comment rien que ça ? **Je te connais Paul et je sais que tu te prends un minimum en salaire. Je me suis informé au près de l'entreprise qui ont fait les travaux sur ma maison au Texas et ils m'ont dit le montant que je devrais normalement débourser pour le ratio homme/temps que tu m'as dit que tu aurais pour les travaux. Hier je t'ai posté une carte de crédit pour l'achat des matériaux et tu recevras la moitié de ce que je devrais payer et l'autre moitié sera donnée à la fin des travaux. Maintenant que c'est réglé, je vais retourner baiser comme une lapine avec mon lapin. Bye Paul**, et elle coupe la communication.

Je regarde le téléphone pendant quelques secondes avant de le fermer et le déposer. Qu'est-ce qui vient de se passer ? Elle a tout réglé comme ça, sans me demander si j'étais satisfait de quoi que ce soit. Et c'est quoi cette histoire de baiser comme une lapine avec son lapin ? Ewwww, je viens de réaliser ce qu'elle a dit.

Je réalise que je n'ai pas revu Jacob depuis après que je lui ai livré la lettre de Bella, je sais qu'il n'a pas ouvert son garage non plus. C'est étrange, même pour lui, quoi que je ne m'inquiète pas assez pour aller le voir ou même m'informer. Après ce que lui et sa famille ont fait à Bella, il ne mérite pas que je m'inquiète pour lui, le con.

Ma curiosité a eu le meilleur de moi et j'ai posé quelques questions au sujet de Jacob. Plusieurs pensent qu'il est parti avec Bella, il est supposément parti la même journée qu'elle. Je suis certain qu'il n'est pas chez elle, elle me l'aurait dit. Je décide d'aller voir Sam et lui demander directement, il me dit que Billy a fait les démarches pour la disparition de Jacob, qui est effectivement disparu le jour du départ de Bella. Je lui demande si Billy ou Rachel lui a montré la lettre que Bella leur a écrite, il fronce des sourcils. Je lui explique alors ce qui c'est passé le soir du grand feu et ce qu'elle a fait, il soupire et me remercie pour le renseignement. Il faut trois jours de plus pour que Jacob soit retrouvé à l'hôpital de la ville de Victoria en Colombie-Britannique au Canada. Je n'en sais pas plus, je me demande ce qu'il lui est arrivé pour qu'il se retrouve là ?

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

J'ai eu une longue discussion avec Leah qui m'a expliqué la situation de Jacob. Après avoir lu la lettre que j'ai écrite, il est allé voir Paul qui lui a dit de me foutre la paix. Suite à ça, il est retourné chez lui, il a pris sa voiture et il n'est pas revenu à La Push. Elle a su de source sure qu'il a passé quelques jours à Port Angeles et Seattle avant de prendre le bord du Canada. Une fois là, personne ne sait ce qu'il a fait, sauf qu'il a été trouvé dans un hôpital du Canada et mal, très mal en point. Elle m'a alors demandé ce que j'allais faire avec ça, je lui ai dit la vérité, rien. J'ai tiré un trait définitif sur les Black en passant la ligne invisible qui sépare La Push et Forks. Je sais que dit comme ça, je parais sans cœur de dire et penser ça, mais je crois que j'ai assez donné aux Black pour ce que j'ai eu en retour.

Oui, Billy m'a prise chez lui quand mon père est décédé, il a été payé pour ça en ayant plus que Harry pour couvrir les frais jusqu'à ma majorité. Avant d'entré à l'académie, je faisais le lavage, le ménage et les repas pour nous tous. Je l'ai fais car c'étais ma façon de leur montrer que je les appréciais et que j'étais contente d'être avec eux. Aucun d'eux ne m'a jamais remercié. Après le drame du mariage de Sam et Émily, j'ai remboursé Billy, j'ai même donné plus que le véritable montant, il n'a pas dit merci. Quand j'allais passer du temps à la maison, j'achetais l'épicerie et je faisais les repas, le lavage et le ménage. En appartement avec Jacob, si je ne faisais pas son lavage, il ne me le demandait pas, il me disait de le faire. Pour les repas, si je n'étais pas là ou que je n'avais pas le temps, il commandait pour lui. Je n'ai pas fais le ménage de l'appartement pendant une semaine et ça ressemblait à une porcherie, il m'a dit qu'il était temps que je fasse quelque chose. Je n'ai rien dit dans le temps, je trouvais ça comique. Quand j'ai loué la maison sur la réserve et que je travaillais de nuit, Billy m'a demandé à quelques reprises d'aller lui faire son lavage et un peu de ménage. Je l'ai fait en me disant que la famille est faite pour ça, s'aider.

Jacob, comme mes amis, n'ont jamais rien payé pour venir au Texas, il a juste eu plus que les autres quand j'ai payé sa suite le soir de la première de l'exposition. Il a ensuite eu le culot de me demander de l'argent et quand je lui en ai laissé, il a trouvé que ce n'était pas assez. Il est venu chez moi pour, supposément, demander de l'aide. Tout ce qu'il a fait est me crier dessus pour que je lui donne vingt milles dollars et quand j'ai demandé la raison il m'a cogné. Ensuite ce fut le silence total de la part de Jacob et Billy ne m'adressait plus vraiment la parole, même quand je téléphonais. Quand je me suis présenté chez eux, ni l'un ni l'autre ne m'ont demandé comment j'allais. Au grand feu, ils m'ont totalement ignoré en agissant comme s'ils ne me connaissaient pas. Ce qui a fini de planter le clou est quand Rachel est venu me dire que je devais ça à sa famille pour m'avoir prise avec eux.

Ce soir là j'ai pleuré toute les larmes de mon corps car je pensais qu'il m'aimait pour qui j'étais et non ce que je représentais, une signe de dollar. J'ai décidé ce soir là que ma relation avec les Black se terminait là et que rien ne me fera changé d'idée, je suis comme mon père la dessus, quand je décide quelque chose, je ne change pas d'idée.

Billy m'a téléphoné à quelques reprises, mais je n'ai jamais répondu. J'ai écouté les messages qu'il m'a laissés en disant qu'il n'était pas au courant de ce que sa fille a fait, qu'il n'a jamais pensé me demander quoi que se soit. Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait avant de me parler de l'état de santé de Jacob qui n'est pas bon, je ne suis pas sans cœur, ça m'a fait quelque chose de le savoir si mal en point, mais pour le reste, je m'en lave les mains. Et Jasper étant ce qu'il est, me soutient dans tout ça. Il m'a demandé si je voulais aller voir Jacob et quand j'ai dit non, il m'a demandé si j'étais certaine et il a remis ma décision en doute. Il n'a pas fait ça pour mal faire, il voulait être certain que j'étais certaine de ma décision.

J'ai décidé d'offrir à Jasper de venir s'installer définitivement avec moi, il passe déjà cinq nuit sur sept chez moi, il a des vêtements, une clé de la porte avant et arrière, un contrôle pour la porte de garage et le code de l'alarme. On peut dire qu'il reste avec moi, je veux juste rendre ça à sept jours. Ce n'est pas non plus comme si je le demandais en mariage. Je connais déjà ces petites manies, tout comme il connait les miennes. Je connais ces forces et ces faiblesses, tout comme il connait les miennes, Je connais ces qualités et ces défauts, tout comme il connait les miens. S'il accepte, je sais que nous ne passerons pas vraiment pas la phase lune de miel, car nous l'avons déjà eu. Il ne me reste plus qu'à lui demander quand il reviendra d'avoir aidé son père avec le barda à l'écurie. Juste comme je me dis ça, j'entends le tout terrain de Jasper arriver.

**\- Bonsoir ma belle**, dit-il avant d'embrasser le derrière de mon cou.

**\- Humm, bonsoir**, dis-je me retournant et l'embrasse**. Le dîner va être près dans quinze minutes**, lui dis-je.

**\- Juste le temps de me débarbouiller et me changer**, dit-il. Il embrasse mon nez et monte à la chambre.

Le repas se passe comme toujours, nous discutons de notre journée, ensuite il me parle des nouveaux chevaux. Après le repas, je ramasse la vaisselle et la rince avant de la mettre au lave-vaisselle. Comme à chaque soir, Jasper m'aide.

**\- Que penserais-tu d'emménager définitivement ici ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Quoi ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Que penses-tu d'emménager ici avec moi sur une base quotidienne ?** Répétais-je. Il me prend dans ces bras et me soulève pour que nos visage soit à la même hauteur.

**\- Je pensais que tu ne me le demanderais jamais**, me dit-il en m'embrassant.

Le lendemain, avec l'aide de Peter, Jasper a ramené ce qu'il voulait de chez ces parents. Je sais que sa mère, Élise n'est pas contente de ça, elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, ce sont les petits commentaires qu'elle a dit au poste quand j'étais près d'elle. Je ne veux pas créer de conflit entre Jasper et sa famille, c'est donc pour cette raison que j'ai décidé, après une semaine, d'avoir une discussion avec elle.

**\- Il faut qu'on parle**, lui dis-je en entrant dans son bureau.

**\- Je n'ai pas le temps**, dit-elle.

**\- C'est votre heure de déjeuner**, dis-je.

**\- Je n'ai rien à te dire**, dit-elle.

**\- Très bien, je vais parler et vous allez écouter**, dis-je en fermant la porte. Je m'assois devant elle et la regarde droit dans les yeux**. J'aimerais savoir ce que je vous ai fait pour que vous me détestiez autant ? **Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je… Tu ne peux pas comprendre**, dit-elle rapidement. Je lève un sourcil. **Jasper n'a pas eu une vie amoureuse disons facile. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il a toujours attiré le genre de fille qui ont profitées de lui et j'ai peur pour lui**, m'explique-t-elle. **Plus vous passez du temps ensemble et plus il s'éloigne de nous et je ne veux pas le perdre**, termine-t-elle.

**\- Vous avez raison sur une chose, je ne peux comprendre ce qu'une mère est prêtes à faire pour protéger ces enfants**, elle a un regard victorieux. **Je sais par contre, que ma mère a donné sa vie pour me donner la mienne et ça, je ne l'oublierai jamais**, lui dis-je. Elle baisse un peu les yeux.

** Je vais vous confier quelque chose que je n'ai jamais dit à personne**, je prends une inspiration. **Quand j'étais plus jeune, j'étais jalouse des autres enfants car eux, ils avaient une mère qui savait faire à manger, une mère qui savait comment donner un baiser magique qui soulageait les petites blessures. J'étais jalouse car eux, ils avaient une mère qui venait les chercher après l'école, une mère qui leurs faisait des fêtes d'anniversaires, une mère qui chassait les monstres sous le lit et faisait fuir les cauchemars. J'étais jalouse car eux ils avaient une mère qui les accompagnait à la rentrée et pendant les sorties scolaires, une mère qui faisait des belles coiffures. **

** Moi, j'ai eu mon père qui a essayé du mieux qu'il a pu de remplir les deux rôles et parfois il réussissait à la perfection, mais d'autre fois… J'aurais aimée que ma mère soit là pour m'expliquer ce qu'il m'arrivait le jour de mes première règles, au lieu de ça, ce fut la secrétaire du poste de police car mon père était pris au dépourvue. **

** Une chose est sure, je n'aurai jamais ma mère pour me rassurer le jour ou je serai enceinte, elle ne sera pas là pour me dire que tout est normal si tel ou tel chose m'inquiète. Je n'aurai pas ma mère qui me tiendra la main lors de l'accouchement, je n'aurai pas ces conseils lorsque je vais douter de moi. Tout comme je n'aurai pas mon père pour me faire descendre l'allée si je me marie un jour.**

** En ce qui concerne les ex de Jasper, j'ai simplement rencontré Alice et je ne peux me faire une opinion objective à son propos car Jasper m'a parlé de leur relation et comment elle s'est terminé. **

** Une dernière chose, je ne veux pas éloigner Jasper de sa famille, je ne veux pas qu'il y est une distance entre vous, je veux simplement le rendre heureux et que vous acceptiez de le partager avec moi**, terminais-je.

Élise me regarde sortir de son bureau sans rien dire, je ne sais pas si quelqu'un peut dire quelque chose après ce monologue. Tout ce que je sais, c'est que si rien ne se replace entre Jasper et sa mère, je pourrai dire que j'ai tout essayé. Je vais devoir dire à Jasper que j'ai discuté avec sa mère, je ne peux pas lui cacher quelque chose comme ça, s'il venait qu'à l'apprendre par quelqu'un d'autre que moi, ça pourrait le mettre en colère.

Comme je le pensais, Jasper n'a pas été très content que j'ai une discussion avec sa mère, il m'a dit que j'aurais pu lui en parler avant de le faire, je lui ai dit que c'était une impulsion du moment, j'ai bien vue qu'il ne m'a pas cru, mais que pouvais-t-il dire de plus, c'était déjà fait.

_**OoOo**_

Il y a une semaine, j'ai parlé avec Élise, la seule chose qui a changé est qu'elle ne dit plus de commentaires désobligeants envers moi au poste, ni à Jasper. Ce qui a grandement amélioré leur relation. Il ne me reste plus qu'à essayé d'adoucir les coins entre Jasper et Rosalie, mais ça, ce n'est pas chose faite car je n'apprécie réellement pas Rosalie.

**\- Swan**, hurle l'inspecteur en chef. **Tu viens avec moi**, m'ordonne-t-il.

Je le suis jusqu'à l'extérieur et là, il me dit de le suivre dans ma voiture de patrouille. Je roule à vive allure derrière l'inspecteur qui nous conduit à l'hôpital. Il n'aurait pas pu me le dire que nous venions ici l'imbécile. Une fois sur place il me dit que nous allons rencontrer une femme qui a supposément été victime de viol et battue. Je le regarde avec horreur, comment une femme peut-elle être une supposé victime. Je regarde l'imbécile marcher dans les couloirs comme si l'hôpital lui appartenait et entrer dans une chambre sans frapper à la porte ou même s'annoncer. Un hurlement féminin retenti. Je cours à la chambre et y entre sans vraiment de délicatesse.

**\- DEHORS**, hurlais-je à l'inspecteur.

**\- Écoute-moi bien Swan**, commence-t-il.

**\- J'AI DIT DEHORS ESPÈCE DE GROS IMBÉCILE**, hurlais-je encore en le poussant hors de la chambre et fermant la porte.

**\- Tu vas faire du bureau Swan**, me dit-il.

Deux infirmières et une docteure sont maintenant au chevet de la femme et lui donne un calmant. Je m'excuse au près d'elles, je leur dit que je n'aurais jamais dû hurler comme ça. Elle me regarde comme si j'avais deux têtes. Je regarde la victime qui est maintenant sous calmant, je demande si je peux prendre les photos pour le dossier. La docteure accepte et m'aide même à prendre toutes les blessures. Toujours en présence du personnel médical féminin, la jeune femme répond à toutes mes questions et accepte de passer les examens, le kit de viol. Une chance pour l'enquête, le violeur n'a pas mis de protection, mais l'enfer de l'attente des résultats commence pour la victime.

J'arrive au poste et je vais remettre les échantillons au responsable du labo, je vais à mon bureau pour imprimer les photos que j'ai prise. Je n'ai qu'une photo d'imprimer quand…

**\- SWAN, DANS MON BUREAU IMMÉDIATEMENT**, hurle le shérif.

Je soupire et je me rends au bureau du shérif sous le regard des autres policiers. Je frappe le cadre comme le veux la politesse car la porte est ouverte. Le shérif me dit d'entré et de fermer la porte derrière moi. Je fais ce qui m'est demandé.

**\- Sais-tu pourquoi tu es ici ?** Me demande-t-il. Une envie de le faire chier me prend.

**\- Où Chef ?** Demandais-je. **Ici au Texas ?** **Ici au poste ? Ou ici dans votre bureau Chef ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Ne me cherche pas Swan**, m'avertit-il. **Sais-tu pourquoi tu es dans mon bureau à ce moment précis ?** Précise-t-il.

**\- Parce que vous me l'avez demandé Chef**, lui répondis-je.

**\- Arrête de faire la forte tête Swan**, m'ordonne-t-il, je lève un sourcil. **Tu es ici car tu as dit à l'inspecteur en chef qu'il était un con**, me dit-il. Je lui fais un petit sourire en coin.

**\- Pas un con Chef**, lui dis-je. Il lève les deux sourcils. **Je lui ai dit en hurlant qu'il était un gros imbécile** **Chef**, dis-je. Le shérif soupire.

**\- Sais-tu qu'il peut porter plainte pour ça ?** Demande-t-il.

**\- Oui Chef, je sais aussi que je risque d'être suspendue pour tout le temps que durera les procédures et ce, sans salaire**, répondis-je. Le shérif se passe une main dans le visage.

**\- Pourquoi as-tu fais ça ?** Me demande-t-il.

Je lui explique que _l'inspecteur en chef_ à déboulé dans la chambre de la victime sans s'annoncer et sans frapper, ayant comme conséquence d'effrayer la victime. Comme il ne voulait pas sortir de la chambre, j'ai dû le pousser légèrement et l'insulter. J'ajoute que l'inspecteur en chef est arrivé à l'hôpital avec l'idée déjà établie que la victime mentait au sujet de son viol.

**\- Retourne à ton bureau et termine ton rapport et ensuite retourne chez toi. T'es suspendue pour le reste de la semaine** **et ton salaire sera coupé,** me dit le chef.

**\- Très bien Chef**, dis-je. **Merci Chef**, dis-je comme je l'ai appris dans mes cours.

Je retourne à mon bureau et termine l'impression des photos de la victime. Je prends mes notes et commence mon rapport quand le chef inspecteur vient me voir et commence à regarder les photos en disant que je les avais truqué. Il lit le rapport par-dessus mon épaule et émet un petit commentaire plate à chaque fois qu'il en a la chance. Comme je ne réagis pas, quoi que ce ne soit pas l'envie qui manque. Quand il commence à me nargué sur ma suspension, je craque.

**\- Vas-tu ben me foutre la paix**, dis-je à voix haute.

**\- Reste polie la p'tite si tu ne veux pas que je porte plainte contre toi**, me dit-il souriant en pensant me faire peur.

**\- Vas-y, porte plainte, je m'en fou**, dis-je le prenant par surprise. Le silence se fait dans la salle. **Sais-tu pourquoi les femmes de cette ville ne portent pas plainte quand elles se font attaquées ?** Demandais-je. **Car pour une raison que j'ignore, c'est toi qui se déplace pour les effrayé et leur dire qu'elles mentent**, **comme si TU es celui qui les a agressés**, répondis-je à ma propre question**. Là tu vas prendre ton putain de cul de gros imbécile et retourner dans ton foutu bureau et me laisser finir mon rapport tranquille**, les femmes présentes applaudissent toutes.

Je termine mon rapport et je retour chez moi en me disant que je vais profiter du reste de la semaine pour faire mon grand ménage. Galveston me fait penser à Forks sur un point, ce qui se dit au commissariat est supposé resté au commissariat, donc en vingt-quatre heures toute la ville est au courant.

_**Ne pas savoir quelque chose,**_

_**Est un jalon sur la voie du savoir !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	24. Chapter 24

**sochic88:** _Aucun mal pour ton langage je dis pire que ça ! Pour en savoir plus, tu devras lire les chapitres suivants. Merci pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira. _

* * *

**N/A: _Plus que 7 chapitres (celui-ci inclus) avant la fin. _**

_**Chapitre vingt-trois**_

**Bella**

Mon reste de semaine de suspension c'est transformé en suspension d'une durée indéterminée. Le gros con d'imbécile à finalement porté plainte contre moi pour insubordination envers un supérieur hiérarchique. J'ai rencontré la personne qui s'occupe de ça, aux affaires internes, pour lui donner ma version des faits. Pour l'instant, je suis en attente de leur décision. Le pire qui puisse m'arriver pour une première infraction est que j'ai un blâme dans mon dossier. Il n'en reste pas moins qu'en attendant, je ne sais plus quoi faire de ma peau et ça commence à paraitre sur mon humeur et mon caractère.

J'entends un véhicule arrivé, je vais voir qui c'est et je suis surprise de voir Jasper avec son véhicule de patrouille. Il descend et vient me rejoindre rapidement.

**\- Jasper que fais-tu ici à cet heure ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je crois que j'ai trouvé**, commence Jasper. **Le centre d'aide pour les femmes victimes de violence cherche quelqu'un qui pourrait montrer aux femmes à se défendre. J'ai immédiatement pensé à toi**, m'explique-t-il.

**\- Comment le sais-tu ?** Lui demandais-je curieuse.

**\- L'épouse de Santiago, un collègue, elle travaille là et elle lui en a parlé**, me répond-il.

**\- Je peux faire ça**, dis-je souriante.

**\- C'est bénévole par exemple**, précise Jasper.

**\- Je m'en fou**, dis-je avant de l'embrasser.

Jasper me donne alors les coordonnés de Heidi, la femme de son collègue, je m'empresse de lui téléphoné et lui dit comment j'en suis venu à avoir son numéro. Elle me donne l'adresse du centre et me dit d'être là pour neuf heures du matin, elle désir me rencontré. J'ai l'impression que je vais passer une entrevue. Ma bonne humeur revenue, je décide d'enlever les mauvaises herbes de mes plates-bandes et je le fais en sifflant.

Je n'ai pas vraiment de difficulté à trouvé le centre d'aide, il est situé près du centre-ville. J'arrive avec quelques minutes d'avances, car je préfère arriver en avance que d'être en retard. Bref, je sonne à la porte et l'interphone grésille un peu avant qu'on me demande la raison de ma visite. Je dis que je suis Bella et que j'ai rendez-vous avec Heidi. La personne à l'autre bout me dit que ça ne sera pas long. Quelques secondes plus tars, la porte s'ouvre sur une magnifique et souriante blonde. Elle me tend la main en disant qu'elle est Heidi, je lui serre la main et elle m'invite à la suivre.

Sur le chemin du bureau d'Heidi, nous croisons quelques femmes qui me font de petits sourires. Une de ces femmes à encore quelques marques sur son visage. Une fois à son bureau Heidi me demande si j'ai de l'expérience avec ce genre de clientèle. Je lève un sourcil, elle m'explique que le centre d'aide offre un service d'hébergement pour les femmes, et leurs enfants, qui sont victimes de violence physique et/ou psychologique. Le centre d'aide offre des services psychologiques pour les personnes hébergées mais aussi pour les femmes qui sont retournée à la vie à l'extérieur du centre d'hébergement. Le centre d'hébergement offre aussi des ateliers qui sont pour toutes les femmes qui ont passé par le centre ou celles qui en ont fait la demande.

**\- Donc, avez-vous de l'expérience avec ce genre de clientèle ?** Me redemande-t-elle.

Je décide d'être honnête, en partie du moins, avec elle et après ce sera à elle de décider si je fais l'affaire.

**\- Mon père m'a élevé seul et pour des mesures de sécurité, il m'a appris à me défendre dès l'âge de huit ans**, commençais-je**. Il m'a montré à comment bien frappé et ou frappé, mais aussi il m'a appris à utiliser des armes**, les yeux d'Heidi s'agrandissent. **Pas une arme blanche ou un arme à feu**, la rassurais-je. **Je parle d'objet de la vie courante que chaque personne possède ou qu'une femme peu avoir avec elle dans son sac à main**, expliquais-je.

Je prends mon sac à dos que j'avais déposé à mes pieds et l'ouvre, j'en sors les objets que j'ai mis dedans en lui expliquant comment ces choses si banal peuvent faire reculer ou même blesser un attaquant. J'explique ensuite quelques coups qu'une femme peut donner pour faire reculer son attaquant et ce, même si cette femme n'a pas une grande force physique. J'ajoute que même un enfant peut le faire.

Heidi me regarde impressionné, elle me dit que le centre d'aide ne pourra pas me payer, je lui souris et lui dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème. Elle me demande ce que je fais comme métier et encore une fois, je décide d'être honnête avec elle. Je lui dis que normalement je suis policière, mais pour l'instant je suis suspendue. Elle éclate de rire et me demande si je suis l'agent Swan, je confirme en précisant que c'est Bella. Nous échangeons une poignée de main et elle me demande si je suis disponible le lendemain à dix-neuf heures pour une première séance, ce sera un essaie. Je lui dis que je serai présente.

En sortant de la maison, car le centre d'aide ressemble à une immense maison, je file au magasin à deux dollars et achète les objets que j'ai montré à Heidi en grande quantité. La dame à la caisse me regarde étrangement, mais ne dit rien. Une fois mes achats payé, je me rends à Houston pour trouver des mannequins en styromousse, si je veux que les femmes comprennent bien, il faut qu'elle pratique et ce genre de mannequin est parfait, pour l'instant. On verra quand on sera rendu au coup frappé ce que nous allons faire.

Durant la soirée je discute avec Jasper de ma rencontre avec Heidi et ce que je compte faire. Il m'écoute et me dit que je pourrais parler d'un seul objet à la fois, leur faire essayé sur les mannequins et les reprendre si elles font des erreurs. Je lui souris et le remercie car c'est une super idée.

Je passe la journée à vaquer à mes occupations quotidiennes, passant le temps en attendant que je doive me rendre au centre d'aide pour la première séance. J'espère que ce que je vais dire saura redonner quelque peu confiance aux femmes. J'arrive à l'avance et Heidi me conduit à la salle ou se tiendra la séance. Je vois un tableau blanc ou il est possible d'écrire avec des marqueurs, sur le haut du tableau j'inscris : _Atelier de défense avec des objets de la vie courante_. Au centre de la pièce se trouve des tables disposé pour former un rectangle, devant chaque chaise, je dépose l'objet que nous allons utiliser ce soir. Je retourne à mon camion et je reviens avec un mannequin que je dépose près du tableau. Je vais m'installer sur le bord d'une fenêtre et regarde à l'extérieur en attendant que les femmes arrivent.

Heidi est la première à arriver suivi par une dizaine de femmes et quelques enfants qui s'accrochent farouchement à leurs mères. Heidi me dit que je peux commencer, j'avale ma nervosité et je vais prendre place près d'Heidi qui me présente aux personnes présentes.

Je commence en me présentant, malgré qu'Heidi l'a déjà fait et pour essayé de mettre tout le monde à l'aise je répète ce que j'ai dit à Heidi dans son bureau la veille. Avant même que j'ai la chance de parler de l'objet devant elles, une femme me demande si je sais ce que ça fait de ''manger une volée''. Je fronce les sourcils en me demandant ce que je peux répondre à ça.

**\- D'une certaine façon, je le sais**, lui répondis-je véridiquement.

**\- C'est oui ou non, ça ne peut pas être entre les deux**, dit-elle un peu en colère.

Je fouille dans mon sac à dos et donne quelque chose à Heidi et lui demande si je peux les faire circuler. Elle me donne un regard désolé et hoche la tête. Je reprends ce que tient Heidi dans ces mains et je les remets à la femme qui a parlé. Elle regarde les photos et s'excuse, elle passe alors les photos de moi après le passage de Jacob à la femme près d'elle. Je garde toujours ces photos sur moi, c'est un rappel douloureux qu'on ne peut être sur de personne.

**\- Le gars qui m'a fait ça était plus que mon meilleur ami, je le considérais comme mon frère**, expliquais-je. **Je me suis défendu et c'est probablement ce qui m'a sauvé la vie**, terminais-je.

J'explique alors qu'il est possible pour une femme ou un enfant de repousser un attaquant avec des objets de la vie courante et qui se dissimule très bien dans un sac à main ou un sac quelconque. Aujourd'hui je vais leur parler et leur démontrer l'utilité d'un peigne à cheveux avec un fin manche, qu'il soit en métal ou en plastique. Je souris en voyant qu'elles ne me croient pas vraiment.

**\- Ce peigne si insignifiant soit-il peut, quand il est bien tenu, devenir une arme défensive**, je prends le temps de prendre un peigne et de le démontrer ce que je viens de dire. Je tiens le peigne par les dents comme si je tenais un couteau et que je voulais poignarder quelqu'un. **Et avec assez de force, il s'enfonce dans une main, ou autre partie du corps humain**, expliquais-je. **Ça peu même crever un œil**, terminais-je.

Je m'avance vers le mannequin et fait la démonstration. Je dis ensuite qu'il n'est pas nécessaire d'avoir une grande force physique pour que le coup porté soit efficace. Que la longueur du peigne joue en notre faveur.

**\- C'est comme une branche d'arbre, plus elle est longue et plus elle est molle à son extrémité, plus elle est courte, plus elle est solide**, dis-je pour appuyer mon pont.

Aucune femme ne veux s'essayer, je ne sais pas si c'est la gêne ou la peur. Je m'approche d'une petite fille et m'accroupis pour être à sa hauteur. Je lui demande son nom, elle regarde sa mère avant de me dire qu'elle s'appelle Victoria. Je lui souris et lui dit qu'elle a un très beau nom, la petite me sourit. Je lui demande si elle veut venir avec moi et montrer à sa maman comment donner un coup de peigne, elle hoche vivement la tête. Une fois devant le mannequin, la petite fige, je lui dis qu'il ne bougera pas, qu'il ne dira pas un mot et que je suis là, avec elle. Je lui montre comment tenir son peigne et lui dit de frapper le mannequin dans un genou, ce qu'elle fait et éclate de rire.

**\- Tu vois maman, maintenant je peux te défendre contre papa**, dit Victoria à sa mère.

C'est à ce moment là que le regard de la mère de Victoria change, il y a maintenant de la détermination dans ces yeux. Elle se lève et viens nous rejoindre, elle me demande de lui montrer encore une fois comment faire et elle plante son peigne à l'endroit du cœur. Les femmes viennent une par une et plante leur peigne dans les deux mannequins que j'ai mis à leur disposition. Tout en gardant un œil sur les femmes, je m'occupe des quelques enfants. Je regarde certaine femme poignarder le mannequin devant elle à mainte reprise en disant des choses comme : « _**Crève sale chien**_ », « _**Tu ne toucheras plus à mes enfants **_», une femme en particulier à enfoncé son peigne à l'endroit des parties intimes.

À la fin, je leur dit que le peigne leur appartient et de toujours l'avoir sur elle. Heidi ajoute que je serai de retour la semaine prochaine avec autre chose. J'attends que les femmes soient sortie de la salle pour m'assoir, Heidi vient me rejoindre et me félicite pour la séance, elle me pose des questions au sujet des photos et je lui explique ce qui s'est passé. Elle m'a demandé si j'avais porté plainte, je secoue la tête et elle soupire. Je retourne à la maison avec mes deux mannequins en me disant qu'il va m'en falloir d'autre car c'est deux là sont vraiment amoché.

En arrivant à la maison, Jasper vient me rejoindre au garage et m'accueil en m'embrassant avant de me demander comment ça s'est passé. Je sors un des mannequins de mon camion et le dépose de façon à ce qu'il le voit, il grimace un peu en voyant les marques sur l'entre-jambe. Il me sourit et me dit que finalement ça l'a bien été. Je lui raconte ce que j'ai dit et comment ça s'est déroulé, il embrasse ma tempe et me félicite. Nous allons ensuite prendre place dans nos fauteuils et continuons de discuter de sa journée, de ma soirée, de l'avancement de l'agrandissement de leurs terres. Bref, une petite fin de soirée dès plus normal.

Deuxième semaines, deuxième séances. Je m'installe comme la semaine dernière, à la différence qu'au lieu d'être un peigne, je dispose de bouteille de fixatif à cheveux sur les tables. Il y a quelques nouveaux visages ce soir, je me présente pour elles et réexplique la raison de ma présence ici. Les femmes regardent la bouteille de fixatif et je leur dit que le fixatif est un irritant pour les yeux en disant de se souvenir, je suis certaine qu'elles en ont déjà eu. J'ai droit à quelques rires, je poursuis en disant que c'est aussi, en grande quantité, un irritant pour les poumons. Je précise qu'il faut que la bouteille en soit une qui a un jet en continue quand on appui sur le bout. La petite Victoria me demande si elle peut essayer, je n'ai pas de mannequin ce soir, ça n'aurais servie à rien. J'accepte la demande de Victoria et lui dit que pour elle, je ferai le mannequin. Je vois les femmes et Heidi me regarder étrangement, je demande s'il est possible d'avoir une serviette mouillé d'eau froide et une bouteille d'eau. Heidi m'apporte ce que je lui ai demandé, je prends une grande inspiration et dit à Victoria de faire ce que j'ai dit plus tôt.

Je ferme les yeux quand le fixatif atteint mon visage, je commence à tousser un peu, je pensais que Victoria allait arrêter mais non, elle ne lâche pas et je tousse un peu plus. La petite a bien appris sa leçon en vidant complètement la bouteille dans mon visage. Une fois que plus rien ne sort, je dépose la serviette froide dans mon visage pendant quelques minutes, je bois un peu d'eau et rince mes yeux avec le reste. Victoria me demande si elle a fait quelque chose de mal, je la rassure en lui disant qu'elle a fait ce qu'il fallait, je peux voir de la fierté dans ces yeux.

J'approfondis mes explications en précisant quels sont les effets exacts du fixatif. Évidement, ça n'équivaut pas une vraie bombe de poivre, mais ça peut servir en cas de besoin. Je discute avec les nouvelles et leur dit ce que nous avons fait la semaine dernière, je leur remets un peigne et leur montre comment le tenir et comment s'en servir. Encore une fois, je retourne à la maison satisfaite d'avoir peut-être fait la différence pour quelques une de ces femmes.

Durant la semaine, je vais voir le shérif et lui parle de ce que je fais pour le centre d'aide et je lui parle aussi de ce que j'aurais besoin. Il me dit qu'il peut m'aider pour une des choses mais pour l'autre, il va devoir parler à ces supérieurs. Je le remercie de m'avoir reçue et je vais au centre des Ranger. Je rencontre le patron de Jasper, qui n'est nul autre que Jackson. Je parle avec lui de ce que je fais pour les femmes du centre d'aide et lui demande s'il peut m'aider avec ce que j'ai en tête. Il me dit qu'il peut m'aider avec mes demandes, mais que l'autre, il devra, lui aussi, en discuter avec son supérieur. Je le remercie pour m'avoir reçue, il me dit que c'est bien ce que je fais pour ces femmes, qu'il était temps que quelqu'un fasse quelque chose pour elle.

Les paroles de Jackson me trottent en tête depuis que je l'ai rencontré, je me demande si... Je vais devoir discuter avec certaines personnes car c'est un gros, très gros projet.

Troisième semaine au centre d'aide pour les femmes et le groupe à grossit, vraiment grossit. Heidi me dit que les nouvelles ont entendue parler de ce que je faisais et qu'elles sont intéressé à apprendre. Je salue le groupe et me présente aux nouvelles, je leur dit qu'à la fin, je vais leur expliqué ce que nous avons vu les semaines précédentes. Ce soir, je leur fait découvrir les joies d'un bon vieux stylo. Utilisé comme le peigne, le stylo peut faire un peu plus de dégât car il a un plus gros diamètre. Le désavantage est qu'une fois que nous avons du sang sur les mains ou sur le stylo, il devient glissant. Donc il est préférable d'en avoir plus d'un, j'ajoute qu'il est parfaitement normal pour une femme d'avoir plus d'un stylo dans son sac à main. Je m'installe près des mannequins et je fais comme la première semaine, je montre comment bien tenir le stylo et comment frappé et ou frappé pour faire assez mal pour avoir le temps de se sauver et d'appeler à l'aide.

Une nouvelle dit qu'un stylo ne servira à rien s'il y a plus d'un attaquant. Je lui dis qu'elle a raison, que le stylo qu'on a vue ce soir ne permet que de maitriser un seul attaquant, mais que j'ai prévue leur montrer comment s'en sortir contre plus d'un attaquant dans quelques semaines, il me faut plus que de simple mannequin et que je fais les démarches pour obtenir ce que j'ai besoin. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, elle se tait.

Jackson et le shérif ont demandé à me rencontré, car ils ont des réponses pour moi. Je commence par le shérif, il me dit que le commissariat fournira deux habits de protection, mais pas les hommes pour mettre dedans. Le commissariat me fournira aussi deux mannequins inflammables et dix de ma dernière requête. Je le remercie chaleureusement et lui dit que je venir chercher les mannequins le lendemain en après midi.

En arrivant au centre des Ranger, je suis reçu par Peter et Jasper qui me sourit grandement, je leur souris aussi, mais moins grandement, je n'aime pas quand ils font ça, ce n'est jamais bon. Je vais au bureau de Jackson qui me dit qu'il peut me fournir deux mannequins inflammables, deux habits de protections avec deux hommes qui les porteront et quinze de ma dernière requête. Je ne serre pas la main de Jackson comme j'ai fait avec le shérif, je le serre dans mes bras et l'embrasse sur les deux joues. J'entends des rires provenir de derrière nous et les joues de Jackson rosir légèrement. Je lui dis que je vais venir chercher les mannequins le lendemain, je lui demande qui seront les hommes dans les habits, il me sourit grandement et me dit que ce sera Jasper et Peter.

Je sors du bureau et saute dans les bras de Jasper, l'embrasse sur les lèvres et le remercie. Je vais ensuite voir Peter et le serre dans mes bras, il me soulève du sol et m'embrasse sur la bouche, je le repousse et il éclate de rire, je le remercie lui aussi et il me dit qu'il n'y a pas de quoi.

J'arrive plutôt que d'habitude au centre pour femme et j'explique à Heidi ce que je prévois pour ce soir, elle me demande si je crois sérieusement qu'elle va me laisser faire ça à l'intérieur, je ris un peu et lui dis que je pensais faire ça dans la cours arrière, je vois de l'hésitation dans son regard. Je la rassure en lui disant que j'ai parlé au chef des pompiers et un camion avec une équipe sera sur place. J'ajoute que le chef pompier m'a dit qu'il allait envoyer les deux femmes de la caserne et elles feront parties de l'équipe qui sera présente ce soir. Heidi soupire en me disant que j'avais pensé à tout. Elle m'aide à installer les mannequins, qui sont un peu plus lourd que ceux en styromousse.

La séance commence et les femmes voient un briquet devant elles, je vois de l'incompréhension dans leur regard. J'explique qu'un briquet seul ne peut pas faire grand-chose pour elle, mais combiner à autre chose, peut devenir une excellente arme, Heidi se fait dire que les pompiers sont arrivés. J'invite les personnes présentes à me suivre à l'extérieur ou, sur une table se trouve des bouteilles de fixatif. Je fais une petite démonstration et ensuite les femmes s'en donnent à cœur joie. Quand il n'y a plus de fixatif et que les pompiers nous ont assuré que tout est sécuritaire, nous retournons à l'intérieur et j'explique les effets que ce genre d'arme peu avoir sur un attaquant. Je précise qu'il faut faire très attention car ce genre d'arme peu blesser la personne qui s'en sert si pour une raison elle tient le fixatif trop près d'elle ou si elle a du fixatif sur elle.

J'attends au lendemain pour retourner les mannequins à leurs propriétaires, le shérif me dit qu'il a entendue parler du succès de la soirée et me félicite pour mon initiative. Jackson aussi à entendu parler de ma soirée et lui aussi m'en félicite. Il ajoute qu'il est fier de dire que c'est la copine de son fils qui fait ça pour la communauté. Je le remercie de ces encouragements et je retourne chez moi, j'ai encore cette idée qui me trotte dans la tête et j'ai besoin d'y réfléchir et prendre des notes.

Paul m'envoie un rapport hebdomadaire sur l'avancement des travaux sur la maison de Forks. Il dit que si tout continue aussi bien que présentement, les travaux seront terminé avant la date qu'il m'avait donné. En plus des détails, il m'envoie des photos de, avant, pendant et après quand il termine quelque chose. Leah joint son commentaire en me demandant ce que je pense de son idée pour tel ou telle pièce. Je lui réponds toujours qu'elle fait comme elle veut, que je lui laisse carte blanche.

Les affaires internes ont fini d'étudier le dossier, évidement, comme c'est la première fois que je passe devant eux, comme on dit, je n'ai qu'un blâme à mon dossier et aucune autre recommandation. Le gros s'est fait dire qu'une victime est une victime et que si une autre plainte pour sexisme et intolérance est faite contre lui, il devra passer au conseil disciplinaire. Tout ça est bien et je peux reprendre mon emploi, ce qui me rend heureuse, je vais enfin faire quelque chose de ma peau.

À ma première journée de reprise, je vais voir le shérif et lui annonce que certain soir je ne peux être disponible pour travailler, il me sourit et me dit qu'il comprend et que d'une certaine façon, il s'en doutait. Il dit qu'il a travaillé avec mon père, avant qu'il retourne à Forks et que, comme lui, je ne lâche pas les choses que j'ai entreprises. Il ajoute même que c'est une qualité qui se perd au fil des années.

J'arrive au centre pour femme et la salle est pleine, je suis un peu surprise de voir l'assistance, si je peux dire, augmenter à chaque semaine. Pourtant je ne fais rien d'extraordinaire, malgré ce que disent Heidi, Nathan, Jackson et Jasper. Pour moi, je ne fais que montrer ce que mon père m'a appris.

**\- Ce soir, je vais vous montrer le contenu de mon sac et vous montrer comment je peux me défendre avec ces objets**, commençais.

Pour commencer, je sors mon trousseau de clés, je place une clé entre chaque doigt, laissant la partie qu'on met dans la serrure ressortir et je ferme la main. Je leur dit que ceci, en montrant ma main, est un une sorte de poing américain, que les clés blesseront un attaquant. Ensuite, mon téléphone cellulaire, je leur dit de mettre le 911 sur touche rapide et qu'en cas d'attaque appeler et si elles ne peuvent pas parler, le répartiteur pourra quand même localiser l'appel et les secours vont venir. Je sais que ce n'est pas ce qu'elles voulaient entendre, mais bordel, si je frappe quelqu'un avec mon cellulaire, je vais le briser plus que je ne vais faire mal à mon adversaire. Je sors ensuite une chaîne avec un sifflet comme pendentif. J'explique que porter un sifflet quand on sort le soir ou en faire porter un à nos enfants, nous permet de faire du bruit, ce qui va alerter quelqu'un et souvent, éloigner un adversaire qui ne tient pas à se faire voir. Je vois les mères hocher de la tête. Bien sûr, j'ai un peigne, une bouteille de fixatif, un briquet, trois stylos et une bombonne de poivre. Je sors ensuite un lacet de cuir résistant, je dis que cet objet peut me servir à étrangler un adversaire.

**\- Avant de terminer, j'ai quelque chose de spécial de prévue pour les prochaines semaines, mais pour ce faire il va falloir aller faire les séances ailleurs**, dis-je. **Est-ce que ça met quelqu'un mal à l'aise ?** Demandais-je, je n'ai que des réponses négatives**. Très bien, je vous demande donc de venir au Studio de Karaté qui n'est pas très loin d'ici. Le propriétaire nous prête une salle pour ce que nous voulons faire**, souris-je. **Pour les prochaines séances, je ne serai pas seul, j'ai la chance d'avoir trois Ranger et un policier qui se joindront à moi. **

**\- Sont-ils célibataires ?** Demande une femme.

**\- Non, trois sont marié et l'autre est en couple**, répondis-je en souriant.

**\- Qui sont-ils ? Ont les connait peut-être ?** Demande une autre femme avec son fort accent texan.

**\- Le Ranger Peter Whitlock, le Ranger Jasper Whitlock, le Shérif Nathan Scott et le Ranger Santiago Diaz**, dis-je, regardant Heidi qui est surprise d'entendre le nom de son mari.

La séance se termine sur ça, comme à chaque fois, j'attends que toutes soient parties pour partir moi aussi, Heidi me demande comment j'avais convaincu son mari de participer, j'éclate de rire et je lui explique que j'ai fait la demande pour les habits de protection car la semaine prochaine, je vais leur montré les bases de défense physique et que les femmes auront à frapper. Quand Jackson Whitlock m'a dit qu'il pouvait me laisser deux habits de protections, il m'a dit qu'il avait deux personnes pour les porter, ces fils. Le service de police fournit les deux autres habits mais personne pour aller dedans et quand je l'ai fait remarquer à Jackson, il a simplement dit qu'il avait besoin d'un volontaire et Santiago s'est avancé. Quand Nathan a entendu que trois Ranger allait aider, il a dit que la police pouvait le faire aussi, c'est comme ça qu'il s'est porté lui-même volontaire.

Heidi me dit que Santiago ne lui avait pas dit, je lui dis que c'était une surprise, il savait que j'allais en parler et probablement les nommer.

En arrivant à la maison, Jasper me dit que j'ai un message sur le répondeur, je fronce des sourcils car normalement il me dit en quoi consiste le message. Je décroche et compose tous les chiffres pour finalement avoir accès à ma boite vocal.

_**\- Bella c'est Billy. J'appelle juste pour te dire que Jacob est toujours dans le coma et que les médecins n'ont aucun espoir de réveil. Ils vont le débrancher demain et ensuite ils vont prélever ces organes. Je communiquerai avec toi pour te dire quand auront lieu ces obsèques. **_

J'écoute le message à plusieurs reprises et l'efface. Jasper me demande comment je vais, je lui dit que je suis surprise que personne ne m'est dit qu'il était dans le coma et que son état était si grave. J'ajoute que je suis contente de savoir enfin la triste vérité. J'ajoute que je ferai ce que je peux pour me rendre à La Push pour ces obsèques. Sans rien ajouter, je descends au sous-sol et je frappe sur le sac pendant un long moment. Jasper vient me chercher après je ne sais combien de temps et me dit qu'il est l'heure d'aller au lit, je le suis sans rien dire.

Billy me téléphone deux jours plus tard pour me dire que tout ce fera samedi, dans deux jours. Comme je ne travaille pas, je réserve mon vol pour le vendredi soir et le retour pour dimanche matin, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de m'éterniser. Jasper prend congé pour m'accompagner, ce qui me touche plus que je ne lui laisse voir.

Jacob n'est pas enterré, son corps, recouvert de draps blanc est mis sur une sorte de gros radeau en bois. Le shaman dit des prières, une fois fait, nous sommes invités à faire une offrande au défunt, quelque chose qui nous le rappelle. Il y a toute sorte de chose, une version jouet de sa Rabbit, un cellulaire, des jouets, certain dépose des fleurs et moi, je dépose un insigne de police et une photo de nous deux, dans le temps ou tout était beau et bien entre nous. Quand tous ont terminé de déposer leurs offrandes, les tambours se font entendre, le radeau est poussé à l'eau et une flèche enflammé est tiré sur le radeau qui prend feu. Brûlant les offrandes, le radeau et le corps de Jacob. Nous restons sur le bord et nous regardons le radeau en feu s'éloigner, suivant le courant de l'eau.

Billy nous invitent, Jasper et moi, à se rendre chez lui, j'ai envie de refuser, il me dit qu'il a quelque chose à me donner. Jasper aide Billy à s'installer dans la voiture de location et nous roulons en silence jusqu'à la petite maison rouge. Encore une fois, Jasper aide Billy. Une fois à l'intérieur, Billy va dans sa chambre et me donne une enveloppe avec mon nom d'écrit dessus, il me dit qu'ils ont trouvé ça sur lui à l'hôpital. Je regarde Billy, Jasper et ensuite l'enveloppe et je l'ouvre.

_Je t'aime Bella, ma sœur de cœur._

_Pardonne-moi._

_Jake._

Je remets la feuille dans l'enveloppe, je remercie Billy de me l'avoir donné et de m'avoir avisé pour Jacob et je l'embrase. Nous ne restons pas longtemps, je dis à Billy que j'ai des choses à vérifier en rapport à ma maison et que je dois absolument les faire aujourd'hui car nous retournons au Texas le lendemain. Il hoche la tête tristement et nous souhaite un bon vol de retour.

**\- Qu'as-tu fais Jacob ?** Demandais-je à voix haute une fois dans l'auto.

_**La vie doit être vécue avec amour et humour,**_

_**L'amour pour comprendre et l'humour pour endurer !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	25. Chapter 25

**sochic88:**_ Tout ce que je peux te dire est que tu auras des réponses bientôt. Je te remercie pour ta review, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira._

* * *

**Chapitre vingt-quatre**

**Bella**

Ce soir je commence les cours, disons, plus physique avec les femmes du centre et j'ai un peu peur de comment certaine d'entre elles peuvent réagir. Je ne connais pas leur vécu, mais je sais qu'elles ont tous vécu des choses horrible. J'en ai parlé avec Heidi et elle m'a conseillé de leur présenté les hommes qui seront dans les costumes avant qu'ils ne les enfilent, ensuite, les hommes devraient revenir sans la protection de tête et l'enfiler devant elles, les deux dernières étapes c'est surtout pour les enfants. J'en ai alors discuté avec Jasper, Peter, Santiago et Nathan et les quatre m'ont dit qu'ils vont faire comme je le décide car c'est moi le boss.

J'arrive au Studio de karaté ou le patron nous accueil souriant. Il nous dit qu'il nous laisse la salle principale, il n'a pas de groupe tant que j'aurai besoin de la salle. Je le remercie chaleureusement, il me dit que ce n'est rien, la seule chose qu'il demande est la permission de rester et observer, j'hésite un peu, il me dit qu'il ne dira rien, il veut juste observer. J'accepte, ça reste que la place lui appartient.

Les hommes transporte les habits de protection et c'est là que je leur demande s'il faut qu'il s'éloigne pour les enfiler, ils me disent que non, je souris et je leur dit qu'ils vont s'habiller devant les enfants, comme ça, ils pourront faire le lien qu'ils ne sont pas des méchants. Encore une fois, les hommes me disent que c'est moi le boss.

**\- Ah oui**, dis-je en regardant Nathan et bougeant mes sourcils de haut en bas.

**\- Pour ce soir Swan**, dit-il souriant.

**\- Swan, comme dans l'agent Swan, celle qui a été suspendu car elle a dit à ce putain d'inspecteur qu'il est un imbécile ?** Demande l'une des femmes.

**\- C'est elle**, répond Nathan.

**\- Le gros con, quand j'ai voulu porté plainte contre mon ex, il a rie et il m'a dit que j'inventais toute l'histoire et que j'avais dû me faire mes blessures moi-même,** crache-t-elle. **Tu as bien fait Bella**, me dit-elle.

Je regarde Nathan en levant un sourcil et je me racle la gorge pour attirer l'attention et que le silence se fasse. Je présente chaque gars et ensuite j'explique que leur présence est que nous allons commencer le volet d'une attaque physique, je vois de la crainte dans les yeux de certaine. Je m'empresse de leur dire de ne pas avoir peur, que personne ici n'est là pour leur faire du mal, la mère de Victoria dit qu'elle a peur pour les gars, je rie doucement en lui disant qu'ils vont porter des habit de protection spécialement faite pour ce genre de chose. Jasper aide Peter à enfiler son habit et Nathan aide Santiago, ensuite les deux premiers aident les deux autres et moi, je les aide à enfiler les gants. Avant de les aider à enfiler les casques, je dis aux enfants de s'avancer, ce qu'ils font, je leur dit de ne pas avoir peur et mets le casque sur la tête de Jasper, un petit garçon se recule un peu et j'enlève le casque, Jasper lui sourit tendrement.

**\- C'est comme un masque pour Halloween, c'est juste que lui, il est fait pour que tu puisses me taper le plus fort que tu peux sans que ni toi, ni moi on se fasse mal**, lui explique Jasper. Le petit garçon lui sourit.

Jasper hoche de la tête et je lui remets le casque, Heidi aide son époux et Peter, donc il me reste Nathan, je lui chuchote que je n'ai pas envie de lui mettre son casque, il éclate de rire en disant que je ne ferais pas ça, je lève un sourcil, il cesse de rire et répète que je ne ferais pas ça, c'est mon tour de rire. Je demande à un des gars de s'avancer devant moi, et je montre comment porter un coup aux yeux avec deux doigts en hurlant non. Je le fais à quelques reprise et comme je viens pour inviter quatre femmes à l'essayer, je me fais prendre la gorge par derrière avec un avant bras. Sans réfléchir, je pile sur le pied de la personne derrière moi le plus fort que je peux, je lui donne un coup de coude dans les cotes, donne un coup de tête par l'arrière et lui arrache le bras de mon coup et lui tord dans le dos et le pousse au sol. Le bruit d'un sifflet retenti, je tourne la tête et je vois la petite Victoria qui souffle dans un sifflet et les autres personnes la bouche grande ouverte. Je regarde les gars et les quatre sont encore debout, j'empoigne le casque et le retire brusquement.

**\- Bor.. Pu… Me.. C'est quoi ton fou… Que fais-tu là Emmett ? **Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je voulais tester tes réflexes**, dit-il en éclatant de rire**. C'est super amusant, est-ce que je peux rester ?** Demande-t-il d'une voix enfantine.

Les enfants qui sont remis du choc commence à crier que oui, je soupire et je l'avise de ne pas recommencer une telle chose. Je viens pour m'excuser, mais je n'ai pas la chance de placer un mot qu'une femme dit que si elle avait su faire ça, elle aurait pu mieux se défendre. Je lui dis qu'elle saura tout ça. Je reprends ou j'en étais et invite quatre femmes et deux enfants à venir me rejoindre pour le perçage de yeux comme je l'appel.

Chaque femme à la chance d'essayer le perçage de yeux en criant non à deux reprises avant que j'ajoute le je t'enfonce le nez. Ce mouvement consiste à frapper son attaquant avec la paume de la main au niveau des narines en remontant. Je fais la démonstration des deux mouvements et les femmes le font aussi. Ensuit je poursuis avec le je te pile sur le pied. Je prends un des gars par les épaules et le place devant moi, d'après la carrure je pense que c'est Peter. Je lui dis de faire comme s'il m'attaquait. Le gars allonge les bras et fait un pas en avant. Je lui enfonce les doigts dans les yeux en hurlant non, lui enfonce le nez et je lui pile sur le pied avec force, hurlant encore une fois non. Je le fais une deuxièmes fois et c'est ensuite au tour des femmes. Certaines femmes figent quand le gars devant elle simule l'attaque, je reste donc avec elles et lui répète quoi faire en lui disant qu'elle est capable. Les enfants s'amusent comme des petits fous et réussissent très bien.

**\- Le dernier mouvement pour ce soir est celui que mon père à nommé le casse-noisette. Comme le nom le dit, il faut lui casser les noisettes**, un éclat de rire général se fait.

J'installe un gars devant moi et refait les trois premiers mouvements, ensuite je donne un bon coup de genou dans les couilles du gars qui se plie en deux. Les petits gars ont dit que ça fait mal ça, j'entends le gars devant moi rire, comme je ne connais pas ce rire, j'en déduis que c'est Santiago. Pour rassurer les petits, je demande au gars s'il va bien, il hoche la tête. Je recommence les quatre mouvements en criant non à chaque. Encore une fois, les femmes réussissent parfaitement cet enchaînement. À la fin, une femme me demande la raison pour laquelle je les fais crier.

**\- Même si vous savez vous défendre, vous devez absolument attirer l'attention de quelqu'un. En criant, une personne risque de vous entendre. Et pourquoi non ? Car c'est votre façon de dire à votre attaquant ou agresseur que vous refuser et rejeter ce qu'il essaie de vous faire**, expliquais-je comme mon père me l'avait expliqué.

Je remercie les participantes, les gars qui ont enlevé leurs casques et le propriétaire du Studio qui nous à laissé utilisé la salle. Les femmes applaudissent, certaines passent près des gars et leur font des petits clins d'œil, ce qui me fait sourire. La petite Victoria vient me voir et me dit qu'elle a eu très peur quand je me suis fait prendre par en arrière. Je lui dis qu'elle a bien réagis et que je suis fière qu'elle porte son sifflet à son cou. Elle me sourit et me serre fortement dans ces bras avant de m'embrasser sur la joue, elle rejoint sa mère qui me sourit.

Les gars ont eu extrêmement chaud dans leurs habits et il demande s'ils peuvent aller prendre une douche, le propriétaire accepte et les conduit au vestiaire. C'est à ce moment là que je vois Jackson, Élise et Blondasse assis au fond de la salle. Je m'avance vers eux pour discuter un peu en attendant que les gars aient terminé avec leurs douches, une fois devant eux, Blondasse se lève et dit qu'elle va aller attendre Emmett dehors. J'ai presque envie de rire, je dis bien presque. Jackson me demande comment j'ai trouvé sa surprise, je plisse légèrement les yeux et lui dit que pour une surprise c'était toute une surprise. Élise me dit que j'ai bien fait ce soir, je la remercie. Jasper et les autres arrivent et me serre dans ces bras par en arrière. Il embrasse mon cou et me dit qu'il est prêt à retourner à la maison. Je remercie le propriétaire encore une fois et nous partons.

Durant le trajet, Jasper me dit qu'il est surpris de voir le nombre de femme qui ont assistée ce soir, je lui dis que moi aussi, je pensais avoir plus de temps pour leur montrer plus de mouvement, mais qu'avec le nombre qu'elles étaient je n'ai pas pu faire plus. Il me félicite pour le succès de la soirée et il me félicite aussi pour la réaction que j'ai eue quand Emmett m'a attaqué. Je lui demande s'il le savait et son silence me répond.

**\- Tu dis à ces femmes comment se défendre et elle t'écoute, mais ce soir, tu leur a montrée ce qu'elles peuvent faire car TU l'as fait**, m'explique-t-il.

**\- Je sais, c'est juste que j'ai été surprise**, dis-je.

**\- C'est ce qui a rendu le tout encore plus réel**, il a raison, comme souvent.

Je ne sais pas comment, mais tout le poste est au courant que Nathan était présent la veille. Quand on lui pose des questions il répond simplement qu'il a rendu service à la ville, que sur nos badges c'est écrit protéger et servir, pas je me bourre de beignet et te colle une contravention. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est que l'épouse de Nathan a participé à la séance de la veille et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, elle a adoré.

Leah m'envoie un message qui me dit que comme elle pensait, ces parents l'ont renié et mise à la porte. Elle a emménagé avec Paul, mais elle ne sait pas combien de temps ils pourront rester sur la réserve, son père fait parti du conseil tribal et il veut les expulser. Je lui demande s'il peut faire ça, elle ne pense pas, mais elle est toujours sur un stress et que ce n'est pas bon pour les bébés. J'essaie de la rassurer, mais je ne sais pas quoi lui dire, je l'invite même à venir passer quelques temps à la maison, ce qu'elle refuse, me disant qu'elle ne peut laisser Paul faire face à son père seul.

Le reste de la semaine passe rapidement et sans que je m'en aperçoive, il est temps pour une nouvelle rencontre avec les femmes. Encore cette semaine, j'ai les mêmes personnes dans les habits de protections. Je demande aux personnes présente si elles se souviennent de ce que nous avons vu la semaine précédente, un oui général se fait entendre, je leur demande de me le montrer, le temps d'attente est moins long car Emmett qui a décidé de revenir aide les autres.

**\- Ok, nous avons arrêté au casse-noisette, nous allons continuer avec le genou/front. Une fois l'adversaire est plié en deux, il faut donner un coup de genou dans son front. Pour faciliter ce mouvement, je vous conseil de lui empoigner les cheveux et lui baisser la tête d'un mouvement brusque en même temps que vous lever le genou**, expliquais-je en faisant le mouvement au ralenti.

Je n'ai pas besoin de faire une deuxième démonstration, elles ont toutes compris. Elles pratiquent le coup de genou dans les couilles et le coup de genou dans le front à quelques reprises. Je termine l'attaque de face en leur disant qu'il ne leur reste qu'à pousser leur adversaire le plus fort possible et s'enfuir en courant. Je fais refaire l'enchaînement à chaque femme en les surveillants bien, reprenant celle qui font quelques erreurs. Jackson et le propriétaire m'aide avec cette étape, ce que j'apprécie grandement.

Nous commençons le volet des attaques par derrière, je leur dit que le pilonne le pied revient, donc je ne montre pas ce mouvement. J'explique que le second mouvement est un coup de coude dans les cotes. J'explique que ce geste est possible car l'attaquant a souvent un bras autour du cou de la victime, et de son autre il essaie de lui maitriser un bras, ce qui laisse un bras pour donner le cou de coude. Comme je m'attendais à être prise par l'arrière, je n'ai pas eu le reflexe d'agir rapidement. Je prends mon temps et montre comment effectuer les deux mouvements. Plusieurs femmes ont des difficultés, pas par les mouvements, mais par la façon qu'elles se font tenir. Heidi vient à ma rescousse en les calmant et leurs expliquant que ce n'est qu'un exercice. Quand elles ont tous plus ou moins réussi, je poursuis avec le cou de tête, ce qui a pour effet d'étourdir l'adversaire, ayant pour conséquence qu'il relâche sa prise. Moins de femmes ont des difficultés mais certaine en ont encore, je me demande ce qu'il a bien pu leur arrivé pour réagir de cette façon. Malgré l'heure, je décide de poursuivre, j'explique ensuite comment s'emparer du bras et faire un pivot pour ramener le bras dans le dos de l'adversaire et le bloquer car cette prise est très douloureuse. Contrairement à ce que je pensais, plus aucunes femmes n'hésitent et toutes réussissent très bien. Je les remercie d'avoir assisté en si grand nombre et je leur dit que nous allons nous revoir la semaine prochaine pour une dernière fois.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Billy depuis que je me suis rendu à La Push pour les obsèques de Jacob. Rachel a essayé de me rejoindre, mais j'ai toujours rejeté son appel. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de lui parler. J'ai sus par Leah que Billy se cherche un remplaçant pour prendre sa place comme chef de la tribu, il a décidé d'aller terminer ces jours à Hawaï. Il n'est plus capable de rester dans la maison ou sa femme et son fils ont vécu. Leah me dit que son père aimerait être chef et qu'elle a peur que ça se réalise car s'il est chef, il pourra les bannir de la réserve et personne ne pourra rien faire. Pauvre Leah, je ne sais vraiment pas quoi lui dire, le mieux que je puisse faire est de l'écouter.

Ce soir est la dernière séance et je dois avouer que ça me fait quelque chose. J'ai aimé préparer ces séances et les donner. J'ai aimé dire à ces femmes qu'elles ont la possibilité de répliquer, qu'elles sont capables. Ce soir, je fais les choses différemment, j'ai fait mettre des grands tapis de caoutchoucs pour protéger le sol, j'ai fait mettre des tables et des chaises. Sur chaque table il y a des fruits, des légumes, de la trempette et des breuvages. Ce soir, les femmes passeront une à la fois et elles devront se défendre à l'attaque avant et l'attaque arrière. J'évalue chaque participante, une fois qu'une participante a terminée, elle retourne s'assoir et une vient prendre sa place. Il faut près de deux heures pour évaluer chaque femme. Une fois que tout est fait, je fais le tour de la salle et je remets un petit sac cadeau à chacune d'entre elle. Dans le sac il se trouve deux peignes, un avec un manche en plastique et l'autre avec un manche en métal. Deux bouteilles de fixatifs et un briquet. Un sifflet et une chaine et un lacet de cuire. Le dernier objet est la dernière faveur que j'avais demandée à Nathan et Jackson, chaque sac contient une bombe de poivre. Le magasin ou il est possible de s'en procuerer donne une recharge gratuite à chaque femme, je dois remercier Élise pour ça. Les femmes me remercient chaleureusement, je leur souhaite bonne chance et c'est comme ça que la porte se referme sur la dernière femme. Je fais le ménage de la salle et aide les gens de la compagnie de location à ramasser les tables, les chaises et les tapis.

_**OoOo**_

_**Trois mois plus tard**_

Paul a terminé les travaux sur la maison plus tôt qu'il ne l'avais cru, la température a été plus clémente que normalement. Je décide de me rendre à Forks pour voir le tout de mes propres yeux et non par photo, Jasper ne peut m'accompagner car il est avec Peter quelque part dans le Connecticut pour assister à un rodéo, il m'a dit que le champion sera présent et qu'il voulait voir ça absolument. Je l'ai embrassé et je lui ai souhaité une bonne fin de semaine.

Paul m'attend à mon arrivé, Leah ne se sentait pas bien ce matin, je lui demande si tout va bien, il me dit que c'est tout le stress qu'elle vit qui la rend malade. La situation avec ces parents ne s'est pas replacer et que maintenant que son père est chef de la tribu, elle a de plus en plus peur de se faire expulser de la réserve. Je lui dis de ne pas s'en faire, que tout va finir par s'arranger. Je vois bien qu'il ne me croit pas, mais il ne dit rien.

Je passe le reste de la journée avec Leah et j'essaie de lui faire oublier ces tracas, ce qui à l'air de fonctionné pendant un temps. Le lendemain, Paul, Leah et moi allons à la maison et je suis sans voix. Paul a laissé la maison blanche, il me dit qu'il n'a que rafraîchit la couleur. Les deux perrons sont parfaits, ainsi que les marches, je n'ai rien à redire. Je lui dis que les volets bleus sont parfaits, il me dit que c'est une idée de Leah. Nous entrons à l'intérieur et je vois les améliorations qui ont été faites, tout est parfait même les couleurs. Les armoires qui étaient jaune pissenlit ont été remplacées par de magnifique armoire en bois. Le dessus du comptoir a été changé, ce qui n'était pas un luxe. Paul a posé des plancher de bois à l'étage, il dit que c'est plus facile d'entretient. La chose qui me frappe le plus est l'absence de meuble. Une fois le tour de la maison faite, je remets un chèque à Paul qui me dit que c'est trop, je lui dis d'accepter, le surplus est un bonus pour avoir terminé avant échéance. Il me remercie et me dit que se sont ces hommes qui vont être content.

J'offre un massage, le restaurant et le cinéma à Paul et Leah en leur disant qu'il le mérite. Une fois certaine qu'ils sont partis, je fais le tour de la maison pour ensuite faire quelques appels. Une fois fait, je file à la maison de Forks, j'ai certaine chose à faire et je ne pouvais pas les faire avec Leah avec moi. Je ne pensais pas faire ça si tôt mais là, le temps presse et faut que j'agisse vite. Je file à Port Angeles pour mon rendez-vous qui dure que quelques minutes et je retourne à la maison de Paul et Leah.

**\- Bordel de merde**, entendis-je Leah dire.

**\- Isabella Marie Swan**, cri Paul. **Arrive ici tout de suite**, exige-t-il.

Je suis devant Paul en quelque seconde, il me demande d'expliquer ce qui s'est passé dans sa maison. Je fais comme si je ne comprenais pas et regarde tout le tour de moi. Je lui demande de quoi il parle, il me donne un regard meurtrier.

**\- Où sont nos meubles ?** Demande-t-il.

Je tends une enveloppe à Leah qui la prend sous le regard attentif de Paul. Elle ouvre l'enveloppe et parcours les papiers rapidement.

**\- Tu… Mais… Je…** Leah est incohérente.

Elle finit par se ressaisir et elle commence à crier et me serre fort, très fort dans ces bras et elle commence à pleurer. Paul lui arrache les papiers des mains et lit à son tour, il me regarde avec de grand yeux et me demande si c'est réel. Je hoche la tête et Paul se joint à nous. Nous montons en voiture, moi dans celle que je me suis loué aujourd'hui et eux dans la leur et nous retournons à Forks, je leur tends les clés de la maison pour qu'ils ouvrent la porte. La maison est maintenant meublée avec leurs meubles. Leah fait le tour et quand elle monte à l'étage, elle crie. Paul monte les marches deux à deux et plus un son ne me parvient, je monte tranquillement pour voir ce qui se passe et je les vois regarder deux chambres dans laquelle j'ai fait installer deux lits d'enfants, deux table à langer et deux rocking chair.

Je leur dit que je voulais leur offrir comme cadeau de mariage, mais qu'avec tout ce qui se passe à la réserve, j'ai décidé de devancer les choses. Cette nuit là, j'ai dormis sur le divan lit dans le salon et pour la première fois depuis le décès de mon père, j'étais heureuse d'être ici, je sais que Paul et Leah vont être heureux avec leurs enfants.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Ça fait un an que Bella et moi sommes officiellement en couple et bon sens qu'on en a vécu des choses depuis nos débuts un peu houleux. Bella a eu, tout comme moi, un peu de difficulté à s'ouvrir à l'autre, mais une fois que nous avons commencé à communiquer, tout c'est replacé et tout va bien depuis. Il y a des choses que je ne sais pas sur Bella tout comme elle ne sait pas tout sur moi et c'est bien comme ça. Il faut bien se garder des choses à découvrir pour les années à venir.

Pour souligner nos un an, nous allons manger au restaurant. Le genre ou les jeans ne sont pas bien vue, donc pour ce soir je porte un pantalon et une chemise blanche, les trois premiers boutons étant ouvert et un veston, mais sans cravate, je déteste tellement ces choses. J'attends ma belle au salon, quand le bruit de ces talons me fait tourner la tête vers l'escalier. Je la regarde descendre lentement et bordel qu'elle est resplendissante, elle est tout simplement magnifique. J'adore quand elle porte cette petite robe noire, je me souviens de la première fois qu'elle l'a porté, je me souviens encore mieux comment je lui ai enlevé. Elle portait exactement cette robe le soir que nous avons fait l'amour pour la première fois.

Je l'embrasse chastement en lui disant qu'elle est magnifique et dépose ma main dans la chute de ces reins pour la conduire jusqu'à mon camion que nous prenons pour aller au restaurant. Le trajet se fait dans la légèreté et la bonne humeur. Je me dépêche à descendre et faire le tour de mon camion pour aller ouvrir la portière à Bella, je lui offre ma main pour l'aider, elle me sourit et la prend. Je lui offre ensuite mon bras qu'elle prend et nous allons à l'intérieur. L'hôtesse pose son regard sur moi sans porter la moindre attention à la beauté à mon bras. Elle me demande si j'ai une réservation, je lui donne mon nom de famille et elle nous conduit à notre table.

Le repas se déroule bien, nous discutons de notre année ensemble et rions de certaine chose. Au moment du dessert, je donne la boîte que j'avais dans la poche intérieure de mon veston. Elle me dit que je n'aurais pas dû avant même d'avoir ouvert la boîte, je souris et lui dit que je l'aime. Elle ouvre finalement la boîte pour y découvrir une chaîne en argent avec un pendentif en forme de fleur de magnolia, fleur qui pousse à profusion au Texas. J'ai réussi à y faire graver nos initiales ainsi que la date d'aujourd'hui. Bella se penche au dessus de la table et m'embrasse chastement.

Bella me dit qu'elle a aussi quelque chose pour moi, elle ouvre son minuscule sac à main et me tends une petite boîte. Je la regarde les sourcils lever et ouvre la boîte. Je regarde ce qu'elle me donne et je fige. Elle me regarde avec insistance, je ne sais toujours pas quoi dire ou comment réagir. Elle me dit qu'elle comprend et reprend la boîte qu'elle vient de me donner. Elle se lève et me dis qu'elle a besoin d'utiliser les toilettes, je hoche simplement la tête.

Après cinq minutes, je commence à me demander ce qui la retient, je vois qu'elle a laissé la chaîne que je viens de lui offrir sur la table, mais pas son sac à main. Bordel, elle ne ferait pas ça ? Je fais venir le serveur et je lui demande la facture, il me dit d'un air hautain que la jeune femme a déjà payé. Je ramasse le cadeau que je lui ai offert et je sors du restaurant juste à temps pour voir Bella monter dans un taxi. Je saute dans mon camion et je suis le taxi jusqu'à la maison.

**\- Bella**, l'appelais-je en descendant du camion. Aucune réaction. **Bella**, dis-je plus fort.

Je la rejoins facilement et rapidement et lui empoigne le bras et la tourne pour qu'elle soit face à moi. Elle se défait facilement de ma prise sur son bras et me demande ce que je veux.

**\- Écoute Bella, tu m'as pris par surprise et j'ai figé. Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait que tu me laissais là comme le dernier des connards**, lui dis-je. **Je sais que je ne suis pas parfait, je sais que nous avons encore une longue route tortueuse devant nous**, je mets un genou au sol. **Je n'ai pas de bague sur moi, mais, Isabella Marie Swan, veux-tu m'épouser ?** Lui demandais-je. Elle me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**\- Non**, me répondit-elle sérieusement.

**\- Non**, répétais-je.

**\- Je ne veux pas que tu me fasses ta demande car je suis enceinte, SI un jour tu le fais, c'est que tu en auras envie et pas parce que tu te sens obliger**, m'explique-t-elle, me laissant planter là comme un connard pour la deuxième fois en moins d'une heure.

Je suis maintenant à genou au sol et je regarde le ciel étoilé en me demandant ce que je vais faire pour arranger cette situation qui m'échappe complètement. Ce n'est pas que je ne suis pas content qu'elle soit enceinte, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfant avec elle, c'est juste que je trouve ça tôt, trop tôt. Je pensais que nous avions encore quelques années devant nous pour profiter de la vie avant de penser à avoir des enfants. Je ne dis pas qu'elle a fait exprès pour tomber enceinte, je sais qu'elle a dû changer la sorte de pilule qu'elle prenait et que le médecin nous a aviser des risques de grossesse. Je sais qu'il nous ait arrivé de faire l'amour sans condom. Nous avons couru ce risque à deux, je ne peux lui en vouloir pour la conséquence.

Je me relève et entre à l'intérieur, Bella n'est nulle part en vue au rez-de-chaussée, je monte à la chambre et je la vois, coucher dans le lit, elle parait si petite et le lit si grand. Je me déshabille et je la rejoins, je me colle à son dos et lui dit que je l'aime et qu'elle fera une super maman, elle renifle un peu, je lui embrasse le cou et lui dit que je vais avoir besoin d'elle pour qu'elle m'aide à être un bon père. Je m'excuse pour la peine que je lui ai causé, elle se tourne pour se retrouver face à moi, je vois ces yeux rougis et je me maudis de l'avoir fait pleurer. J'embrasse doucement ces yeux et ces joues pour effacer toutes traces de la peine que je lui ai causée. Je lui dis que nous allons faire comme les autres et que nous allons nous en sortir. On s'endort face à face dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

À mon réveil, Bella n'est plus dans le lit, je ne panique pas, je sais qu'elle est dans la douche, je vais la rejoindre et dépose mes mains sur son ventre encore plat, je l'embrasse tendrement. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attardé car nous devons aller travailler, je fais sur qu'elle mange un bon petit-déjeuner. Nous montons dans nos véhicules respectifs et je lui dis d'être prudente. Je lui dis ça à tous les matins, mais ce matin c'est différent, elle n'est plus seule dans son corps.

À la fin de ma journée de travail, je suis dans le bureau de mon père et discute avec lui et Peter quand mon cellulaire sonne. Je réponds et après les premières phrases je me lève d'un bon, tout ce que j'arrive à dire est j'arrive. Mon père et mon frère me regarde leurs regards plein de questionnements.

**\- Bella a eu un accident, elle est à l'hôpital**, dis-je. **Je dois y aller**, dis-je en m'éloignant.

**\- Nous venons avec toi**, dit mon père.

**\- Est-ce grave ?** Demande Peter.

**\- Je ne sais pas**, crachais-je.

Je monte dans la jeep de patrouille de Peter qui allume la sirène et les gyrophares, nous ne mettons que quelques minutes à nous rendre à l'hôpital. Je cours à l'accueil et demande à voir Isabella Swan. La dame n'a pas le temps de me dire quoi que ce soit que ma mère vient nous voir et nous dit que Rosalie est encore à l'urgence, une voiture l'a enfoncé à une lumière rouge et qu'elle a enfoncé une voiture à son tour.

**\- Monsieur Whitlock**, demande un médecin.

**\- Oui**, papa, Peter et moi répondons en même temps.

**\- Jasper Whitlock**, je m'avance vers lui suivit par ma famille. **Je suis le docteur Georges Saint-Pierre, **se présente t'il.** C'est moi qui s'occupe de mademoiselle Swan. Nous avons communiqué avec vous car vous êtes la personne à rejoindre en cas d'urgence**, va-t-il arrêter avec son bla bla ? **D'après les informations que nous avons eues, mademoiselle Swan a été percuté par une voiture, par chance, elle était dans sa voiture lors de l'impact**, dit-il.

**\- A-t-elle été blessée ?** demandais-je.

**\- Quelques contusions au niveau du visage, des coupures dues aux éclats de verres et une légère commotion**, m'explique-t-il.

**\- Et le bébé ?** Lui demandais-je, j'entends ma famille hoqueter de surprise.

_**Quand tu penses que le monde te tourne le dos,**_

_**Regarde bien, c'est surtout toi qui tourne le dos au monde !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	26. Chapter 26

**Plus que 5 chapitres, celui-ci inclus, avant la fin. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

_**Chapitre vingt-cinq**_

**Bella**

Il y a cinq mois j'ai eu peur de perdre Jasper car ce dernier n'a pas eu la réaction que j'espérais quand je lui ai dit que j'étais enceinte. En y repensant, nous n'avions jamais parlé d'avoir une famille ensemble et je le mets devant le fait accompli. Il y a cinq mois, j'étais dans ma voiture de patrouille et terminais d'écrire une contravention quand je me suis fais entrer dedans par une voiture, j'ai tellement eu peur de perdre mon enfant. Il y a cinq mois, le shérif est venu me voir à l'hôpital et m'a dit que je ne ferais plus de patrouille, qu'à partir de ce moment, j'allais faire du bureau. Je ne l'ai pas contredit comme je l'aurais fait avant. Mon futur enfant est plus important qu'un travail.

Je me souviens quand Jasper est entré dans la chambre d'hôpital, il m'a inspecté de la tête aux pieds pour ensuite mettre une main tremblante sur mon ventre et l'autre sur ma joue sans contusion. Il m'a embrassé tendrement sur les lèvres avant d'embrasser mon ventre. Il m'a dit qu'il n'avait jamais eu aussi peur de toute sa vie et de ne pas recommencer une telle chose. J'ai presque rit, je dis bien presque. J'ai passé la nuit sous observation et moniteur pour le bébé et j'ai été relâché le lendemain avec une semaine de repos complet avant de reprendre le travail.

J'en suis maintenant à sept mois et demi et tout va bien. Je n'ai pas voulu savoir le sexe de l'enfant malgré l'insistance de Jasper. Il a dit qu'en sachant le sexe de l'enfant, nous pouvons choisir un prénom, j'ai alors argumenté que nous pouvions choisir un prénom sans savoir si c'est un gars ou une fille. Depuis l'annonce de ma grossesse, Élise a changé, elle est plus chaleureuse, elle a même prise ma défense quand Rosalie a voulu dire quelque chose de méchant sur moi. Jasper croit que c'est dû à la venue du premier petit enfant. À vrai dire, je me fou de la raison, je suis juste contente que la relation entre nous s'est améliorée.

Il me reste deux semaines de travail avant d'être en congé préventif, mon médecin ne veut pas prendre de chance, il dit que j'ai besoin de repos avant l'accouchement. Je vais en profiter pour terminer la chambre de bébé, j'ai décidé de le mettre dans la chambre plage, c'est un décor reposant et apaisant. Quand il, le bébé, sera plus vieux, il choisira la chambre qu'il souhaite si le désir de changer se fait sentir. N'ayant pas de peinture à faire, il ne restait qu'à changer le mobilier. Tout est acheté, mais rien n'est monté. Ce n'est pas drôle à dire, mais nous manquons de temps. En plus de son travail, Jasper est très pris avec la fin des travaux au ranch et les nouveaux chevaux. Je ne connais rien en chevaux, mais il parait qu'ils ne peuvent pas seulement les laisser aller dans les champs.

Jasper m'a encore une fois demandé en mariage une semaine après l'accident, cette fois-ci il avait une bague et j'ai encore refusé. Je lui ai répété que je ne veux pas l'épouser parce que je suis enceinte. Élise et Jackson ne sont pas en accord avec moi, Rosalie non plus mais elle, on s'en fou. J'ai essayé de faire comprendre mon point de vue, mais ils ne veulent même pas essayer de comprendre, ils sont aussi têtus que des mules. Maintenant, quand l'un d'eux en parle, je change de sujet et Jasper n'a pas refait de demande. Je crois que je l'ai froissé dans son amour propre. SI, il ose me le redemander une troisième fois, après la naissance du bébé, je vais accepter.

_**OoOo**_

Je suis en congé depuis deux semaines et j'ai finalement terminé de monter et placer les meubles de la chambre de bébé. Jasper m'a aider avec l'assemblage mais j'ai tenu à faire le reste seule. Il n'était pas d'accord, il disait que ce n'était pas bon pour moi de forcer après les meubles et bla bla bla. À cause de l'accident que j'ai eu dans les débuts de ma grossesse, mon médecin m'a fortement recommandé de ne plus courir à cause des coups que ça donne au ventre à chaque pas. J'ai donc troqué la course pour la marche, au début ça allait, mais quand mon ventre a commencé à paraître, Jasper m'a demandé de ne plus m'éloigner, j'ai donc pris l'habitude d'utiliser le tapis roulant qui était au sous-sol. Mais encore une fois, Jasper qui avait peur que je tombe dans l'escalier, a fait installer le tapis dans un coin du salon.

Éléazar m'a contacté pour me demander s'il était possible de refaire une exposition des toiles de ma mère, je me suis rendu à Houston pour le rencontrer et en discuter. À mon retour, c'est un Jasper inquiet et en colère qui m'attendait, il a commencé à dire qu'il aurait pu m'arriver quelque chose comme avoir un accident, ou accoucher avant mon temps. J'ai été faire l'erreur de lui dire que je peux avoir un accident simplement en allant à l'épicerie. Je ne peux plus aller à l'épicerie sans être accompagnée. Quand il a commencé à téléphoné à la maison aux heures, j'ai craqué.

Je lui ai crié dessus pendant une heure et quand j'ai arrêté, il m'a dit qu'il ne m'en voulait pas, que c'était surement les hormones. J'ai eu envie de lui en faire voir des hormones en lui mettant mon poing dans son beau visage, mais au lieu de ça, j'ai été m'enfermer dans notre chambre, refusant de lui ouvrir malgré ces demandes insistante. J'ai ouvert la porte pour laissé entré Charlotte, je me souviens de voir son visage horrifier quand je lui ai conté ce qui m'arrivait. Elle ne m'a rien dit, elle s'est contenté de sortir de la chambre et je l'ai entendue engueuler Jasper, qui est venu s'excuser par la suite.

Il essaie, je dis bien essaie d'être moins protecteur, non ce n'est pas le bon mot. Il essaie d'être moins paranoïaque, c'est ça le bon mot pour décrire Jasper. Il m'a fallu beaucoup de persuasion et l'aide de Peter et Jackson pour le convaincre d'aller passer la fin de semaine avec eux à un rodéo qui a lieu dans l'état voisin. Dit comme ça, ça parait loin mais en réalité, il n'est qu'à quelques heures de route de la maison et comme je ne suis pas dû pour accoucher avant deux semaine encore… Disons simplement qu'il m'a fait une liste de recommandation avant de partir, comme si j'en avais besoin. Il me conseil d'utiliser l'escalier seulement si c'est nécessaire, de prendre mon camion qu'en cas d'urgence, que si je désire sortir de prendre un taxi. Il me conseil aussi de mettre le tapis de caoutchouc dans le fond de la douche, un bain est trop dangereux, je peux glisser en sortant. Il me dit aussi de ne pas trop manger de mal bouffe, ce n'est pas bon pour le bébé. En lisant ça, je me suis frappé le front en me disant pauvre Jasper. Je me demande comment il va réagir quand le bébé sera là. Je me demande s'il va être le genre de père à rouler vingt kilomètre de moins que la limite permise ?

Je suis retournée à Forks pour le mariage de Leah et Paul, ils n'ont pas pu se marier selon la tradition Quileute. Le père de Leah étant chef de la tribu, les a bannis, le con. Donc ils se sont marié civilement, j'ai servit de témoin pour Leah et Jared pour Paul. Sue et Seth ont assisté à la cérémonie, sans l'approbation d'Harry bien sur. La petite famille se porte bien, depuis les rénovations sur la maison, Paul a de plus en plus de contrat ce qui fait que Leah peut rester à la maison et s'occuper des jumeaux. Elle a eu deux petits garçon, Colin et Brady , deux petits anges cornus qu'elle m'a dit. Je n'ai pas eu la chance d'y aller quand les enfants sont nés, je n'avais plus de congé et après l'accident, Jasper n'a jamais voulu qu'on y aille.

Quand j'ai rencontré mon médecin pour la première fois, je lui ai demandé qu'elles étaient ces croyances sur le fait de laisser vivre la mère ou l'enfant, il m'a regardé étrangement, Jasper a soupirer un peu avant de me donner un petit sourire. Il m'a dit que cette question ne se pose pratiquement plus aujourd'hui car avec l'avancé technologique, il est rare que la mère risque la mort lors de l'accouchement. J'ai poursuivit la rencontre avec lui et quand il a fallu répondre aux questions sur les antécédents familiaux, je lui ai donné un numéro de dossier. Je ne peux même pas décrire son visage quand je lui ai donné. Il m'a dit qu'il allait le cherché, je lui ai donné un petit sourire innocent et je lui ai dit qu'il faut qu'il se rendre aux archives de l'hôpital. Il a alors vérifié dans son ordinateur et il a bien vu que j'avais raison. Il a alors envoyé une infirmière le chercher. Quand il a eu le dossier dans les mains, il l'a rapidement feuilleté et m'a dit qu'il avait les renseignements qu'il avait besoin du coté maternelle. À la fin de la rencontre, il nous a dit que le médecin qui a assisté à l'accouchement de ma mère fut radier quelques années après ma naissance, trop de patiente sont décédée lors de leur accouchement.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je sais que j'exagère avec la sécurité de Bella, je sais que je la fait chier quand je le fais, mais si je ne le fais pas qui le fera ? Surement pas elle, elle croit qu'elle peut tout faire comme avant, mais je l'ai vue moi se tenir à la rampe de l'escalier en allant se coucher. Je l'ai vue s'arrêter de marcher pour reprendre son souffle, je l'ai vue presque perdre pied en sortant du bain. Elle pense que j'exagère quand je lui dis de ne pas conduire, je sais qu'elle ne dort pas bien et j'ai simplement peur que sa concentration soit moindre par son manque de sommeil. J'avoue, j'exagère, mais Bella a tellement une tête de cochon qu'en exagérant mon comportement, elle faisait plus attention.

Qui à part moi demande une fille deux fois en mariage et se fait dire non par deux reprise. La première fois que je lui ai demandé de m'épousé, je l'ai fait car elle venait de m'annoncer qu'elle était enceinte et que je voulais bien faire les choses. La seconde fois, ce n'étais pas à cause de la grossesse, mais j'ai eu tellement peur de la perdre avant de savoir qu'elle allait bien suite à son accident. Peter m'a dit que si je voulais un troisième refus de lui demander pendant l'accouchement, comme si j'étais assez con pour faire une telle chose. J'ai trop entendu d'histoire de femme qui gueule, menace de ne plus avoir de relation ou de castration, je me suis promis de ne rien dire, d'être là et lui tenir la main, comme ça si elle m'engueule je pourrai dire que je n'ai rien fait.

Mes parents ont été aux anges quand ils ont sus pour la grossesse, ils ne comprennent pas que Bella ne veuille pas m'épouser. Ils sont de la vieille école, pour eux, c'est les fréquentations, ensuite le mariage et après les enfants. Ils tolèrent que comme Peter, je me suis installé avec Bella sans qu'on soit marié, mais en ce qui concerne les enfants, ils ne veulent changer d'idée. Autant mes parents ont bien pris la nouvelle, autant Rosalie a piqué une crise. Elle ne tolère juste pas que Bella soit enceinte et qu'elle, elle ne puisse plus en avoir après en avoir perdu un. Ce n'est pas de notre faute ce qui arrive, ce n'est pas une raison pour dire ce qu'elle a dit. Pour une fois, ma mère ne l'a pas ''appuyé'', je dirais.

Ma mère a déjà commencé à faire une couverture pour le bébé, comme sa mère a fait pour chacun de ces petits-enfants et sa mère avant elle. Et comme les femmes de la famille avant elle, elle le fait à la main. Elle a été acheté toutes sortes de retailles de tissus et les a cousus ensemble, le résultat final est surprenant, en tout cas ma couverture l'est. Mère ne veut pas qu'on le dise à Bella, elle dit que c'est une surprise, je respecte ça et quand Bella saura que ma mère l'a fait elle-même et que c'est une tradition, je suis certain qu'elle sera contente.

Bella, avec l'aide de mon père et mon frère, m'a convaincu de partir pour la fin de semaine pour assister à un rodéo. Je n'ai pas vraiment été difficile à convaincre, j'avais envie de venir, c'est juste que je ne voulais pas laisser Bella seule, elle peut accoucher à n'importe quel moment. Bella m'a convaincu en me rappelant son dernier rendez-vous chez son médecin. Ce dernier nous a dit que rien n'avait commencé, il a même suggéré qu'on fasse l'amour plus souvent, supposément que ça aide à faire avancer les choses. Ce que nous avons fait et faisons encore. Il est certain que les positions sont quelque peu limitées, mais c'est toujours aussi agréable et bon. Je ne le dirai jamais à Bella pour ne pas la peiné mais j'ai hâte de pouvoir lui faire l'amour avec moi sur le dessus, debout avec son dos au mur ou elle assise sur une table. Même la prendre par en arrière sauvagement. Ce n'est pas que les positions qu'ont fait ne sont pas bien, c'est juste que ça revient toujours au même.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Je me réveille et regarde l'heure, il est cinq heure du matin, je me tourne sur le coté voulant me rendormir, je trouve qu'il est trop tôt pour me lever. En me tournant je ressens une légère douleur au ventre, je grimace un peu et me caresse le ventre en disant à l'enfant à l'intérieur que tout va bien. Je reçois un léger coup, je souris et ferme les yeux. Je ne réussi pas à me rendormir car j'ai une autre crampe, je regarde l'heure et ça fait quinze minutes. Je respire pour me calmer et je ne panique pas, je me dis que je vais attendre et voir ce qui va se passer. Quinze minutes plus tard, une troisième crampe, je dépose ma main sur mon ventre et il se durcit légèrement durant la dernière crampe. Je repense à ce que j'ai lu dans les livres et à ce que mon médecin m'a dit, ce ne sont pas des crampes normal, ce sont des contractions. Je sors du lit et je vais prendre place dans le rocking-chair, une main sur mon ventre et de l'autre je tiens ma montre. Sur une feuille, j'inscris l'heure, la durée, l'intensité et temps entre chaque contraction, de cette façon, quand j'irai à l'hôpital, je pourrai leur remettre la feuille.

Entre deux contractions, je regarde à l'extérieur, souhaitant voir le soleil se lever, ou du moins en parti quand je découvre un ciel gris et menaçant et les arbres se balancer vivement dû au vent. Je n'aime pas ça, je n'aime pas ce vent qui, d'après la cime des arbres, change de direction et devient de plus en plus fort. Je prends le livre que je suis entrain de lire, j'ai déjà lu et relu la série mais j'aime toujours ça. Qui peut dire qu'il n'apprécie pas le jeune sorcier Harry, et oui, moi Isabella Swan, la supposé dure à cuire, craque pour la série d'Harry Potter, Jasper a bien rit quand il l'a sus.

Ça fait maintenant deux heures que j'ai des contractions aux quinze minutes, la différence est qu'elles sont un peu plus longue et plus forte en intensité, mais le tout est très supportable. La pluie c'est maintenant jointe au fort vent, ce qui fait qu'elle aussi est poussée. Je me concentre sur ma lecture pour essayer d'oublier la température extérieure, ce qui fonctionne, pour l'instant.

Après trois heures de contractions, je rejoins mon médecin et lui explique que j'en suis maintenant au douze minutes, il me dit d'attendre d'être au cinq minutes avant de me rendre à l'hôpital ou si je perds les eaux. Je lui parle de ma crainte en ce qui concerne la température et il me dit de ne pas m'en faire, qu'un peu de pluie et de vent n'ont jamais tué personne ou empêcher une femme d'avoir un enfant. Je le remercie et m'excuse de l'avoir dérangé, il me dit qu'il est là pour ça. Je ne le crois pas, mais bon.

Le vent est de plus en plus fort, en plus de voir les arbres plier sous la force du vent, je l'entends siffler par les fenêtres et frapper la maison. À certain moment, j'ai l'impression que le revêtement extérieur et de toiture allaient arracher. Je n'aime pas ça, pourquoi j'ai insisté à ce que Jasper aille au à ce foutu rodéo ?

J'essaie de rejoindre Élise qui n'est pas à la maison, c'est ce que Rosalie me dit. J'explique alors à Rosalie que j'ai des contractions aux dix minutes maintenant et que la température m'inquiète. J'ai naïvement pensé qu'elle allait, pour une fois, être gentille envers moi, mais au lieu de ça, elle commence à rire du fait que j'ai peur d'un peu de vent et de la pluie, c'est ce qu'elle dit avant de couper la communication. J'essaie de rejoindre Jasper, je sais qu'il est loin et qu'il ne pourra pas être ici à temps pour me conduire à l'hôpital, mais peut-être que sa voix me rassurera. Son cellulaire est fermé, je laisse donc un message. J'essaie Peter et Jackson et tout comme Jasper, leurs cellulaires est fermés.

Un énorme craquement me fait sursauter, un arbre vient de tomber tout près de la maison. Je décide de me rendre à l'hôpital, me foutant totalement qu'il soit trop tôt pour eux, je ne reste pas ici. Je prends mon sac qui contient des vêtements de rechange, des couches, des pyjamas, un savon, deux serviettes et un paquet de serviette ainsi que une copie de mon dossier. Je suis contente que mon camion soit dans le garage, je n'ai pas à marcher sous cette pluie. J'attends qu'une contraction soit passée avant d'enclencher la marche arrière pour sortir su garage.

J'ai toujours aimé que ma maison soit éloigné de la route et de ne pas réellement avoir de voisins, mais aujourd'hui, je n'aime vraiment pas ça. À mi chemin entre la maison et la route, un arbre est tombé en travers de la route, je ne peu plus avancer, tout ce qui me reste à faire est de retourné à la maison. Je réussi à revenir à la maison en me demandant ce que j'allais faire.

C'est en voyant l'imperméable de Jasper que j'ai l'idée de me rendre au ranch avec le tout terrain, je sais que c'est fortement déconseillé dans mon états, mais je me dis que ça ne pourra pas empirer mon état et que de toute façon, c'est un cas de force majeur. J'enfile le pantalon imperméable, le blouson et des bottes de pluie et sors de la maison, le tout terrain est dans le petit garage derrière la maison. Je me rends finalement au garage, mais le tout terrain n'est pas là. C'est là que je me souviens que Jasper l'a laissé au ranch. Je retourne à la maison en maudissant tout les saints du ciel de me faire une chose comme ça.

**\- Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de mal pour mériter une telle chose** ? Hurlais-je en regardant le ciel.

Au même moment, une contraction me fait courber l'échine et un coup de tonner se fait entendre. Je retourne à la maison le plus rapidement possible et enlève l'imperméable. Je décroche le téléphone fixe pour essayé de rejoindre Élise encore une fois, pas de tonalité, la ligne est coupé. Je ne me décourage pas et prends mon cellulaire, je réalise que si ma ligne est coupé dû à l'orage, celle des Whitlock doit l'être aussi. J'essaie le cellulaire d'Élise, toujours rien. Je hurle ma frustration quand un liquide chaud me coule le long des jambes. Je regarde au sol et je vois une flaque claire.

**\- Christ**, dis-je entre mes dents serré. **Qu'est-ce que je fais maintenant** ? Me demandais-je à voix haute.

Comme poussé par une force extérieure, je me rends dans le bureau et y trouve, peut-être, la réponse à ma question. Je prends mon cellulaire et la personne répond, je soupire et je lui explique que j'ai des contractions depuis cinq heures ce matin et que j'ai perdu mes eaux, la personne me dit de me rendre à l'hôpital, je lui crache alors que je ne peux pas car un arbre est tombé dans le chemin qui me mène à la route. Je l'entends soupirer et me dire qu'il sera là dans une heure, car il devra faire une partie de la route à pied. Je lui dis que la porte sera déverrouillée et que je serai dans mon lit à l'étage. Il me dit de quoi il aura besoin, je confirme que tout sera près, le remercie et coupe. Au bas de l'escalier, j'ai une autre contraction et je perds encore un peu de liquide, faut croire qu'il en restait, me dis-je. Je monte lentement à ma chambre, m'arrêtant à mi-chemin en me tenant fortement à la rampe. Une fois la contraction passé, je termine mon acensions. Je sors ce qui m'a été demandé, me disant que s'il manque quelque chose, il n'aura qu'à se servir lui-même.

Félix, le docteur un peu louche arrive finalement, trempé, il va à la salle de bain et revient en portant un habit bleu que les infirmières portent. Il met des gants et me dit qu'il doit m'examiner, je soulève les genoux, colle mes pieds et fait descendre mes genoux sur le matelas. Déjà qu'un examen gynécologique n'est pas agréable, ça l'est encore moins quand c'est un homme qu'on ne connait pas et avec des contractions. Il me dit que mon col est effacé à quatre-vingt-dix pourcents et dilaté à six et demi. Il me demande ensuite si j'ai essayé d'appeler pour une ambulance ou même les pompiers, je secoue la tête, il soupire et le fait devant moi. Il soupire encore en me disant que les services d'urgences sont débordés et qu'ils vont faire ce qu'ils peuvent quand ils pourront.

**\- BELLA**, entendis-je crier. Je regarde le doc qui va se placer dans le cadre de porte. **BELLA**, je reconnais Peter.

**\- DANS MA CHAMBRE**, criais-je en retour.

Peter arrive rapidement et regarde le doc étrangement avant de venir à mes cotés. Il me demande comment je vais et avant même que je n'ai le temps de dire quelque chose, une contraction passe. Je ferme les yeux et essaie de respirer comme je l'ai appris dans les cours prénataux. Peter me caresse le dessus de la tête, geste que j'accueil avec joie, c'est tellement agréable de ne plus se sentir seule.

Le doc demande à Peter comment il a fait pour se rendre jusqu'ici, il répond qu'il est venu à cheval. Il précise qu'il a eu de la difficulté car l'animal n'a pas réellement apprécier d'être à l'extérieur. Il ajoute qu'il a placé le cheval dans le garage du tout terrain, il dit que ce n'est pas l'idéal mais au moins, l'animal y est à l'abri. Le doc lui parle de l'arbre tombé entre le chemin et ma maison. Peter dit qu'il s'en occupe.

**\- Peter**, attirais-je son attention. **Pourquoi es-tu ici sans Jasper ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- J'ai eu un pressentiment qui me disait de revenir à la maison. J'ai parlé avec Jasper, il est en route, il fait le plus rapidement qu'il peut. Je vais aller m'occuper de l'arbre**, dit-il en sortant de la chambre.

Jasper est en route. Jasper s'en vient. Je me répète cette phrase entre chaque contraction qui sont maintenant aux deux minutes et dure plus de quarante-cinq secondes. Peter prends près d'une heure à revenir à la maison, il dit qu'il n'a pas tout enlevé, mais assez pour qu'on puisse circuler facilement. Je lui demande s'il a eu des nouvelles de Jasper, il me dit que Jasper et Jackson ont dû faire un détour. Un pont s'est effondré dû à la tempête qui fait rage à la grandeur de l'état. Comme Peter termine sa phrase, le courant manque. Peter se passe une main dans le visage et dit qu'il va aller voir pour la génératrice, je lui dis que ma génératrice va prendre le relais après cinq minutes de manque de courant.

Peter va à la salle de bain et revient avec une petite bassine et une débarbouillette. Il s'installe à coté de moi et éponge mon visage et mon front. Il demande au doc s'il peut me donner quelque chose contre la douleur, le doc lui dit qu'il ne peut pas, car ce qu'il a avec lui ne serait vraiment pas bon pour le bébé. Les contractions sont maintenant aux minutes, dure une minute et font un mal de chien. Le doc m'examine, il soupire et dit qu'il va falloir que je pousse. Il va à la salle de bain et revient avec des serviettes qu'il dispose sous mes fesses et entre mes jambes. Il retourne à la salle de bain et se lave les mains, il revient et enfile une paire de gant propre. Il demande à Peter de s'assoir derrière moi, je dois appuyer mon dos à son torse.

**\- Est-ce que tu veux que je reste ?** Me demande Peter.

**\- Si tu ne fais pas de blague sur le fait que tu as vue mon gros cul poilu**, lui dis-je en souriant un peu.

**\- Tu n'as pas un gros cul**, me dit-il souriant.

Avec l'aide du docteur Félix, je réussis à me redresser pour que Peter puisse se placer derrière moi. J'appuie mon dos sur son torse et le doc va se placer entre mes jambes, il m'examine une dernière fois et me dit qu'à la prochaine contraction je pousse.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Peter**

Je l'avais dit à Jasper qu'il fallait revenir, qu'il avait quelque chose qui n'allait pas à la maison. Il m'a dit que si c'était vrai, quelqu'un nous aurait rejoins. Il n'a pas tort, mais pour ça, il faut que nos téléphones soient ouverts. J'étais déjà en route quand j'ai pris son message, au même moment, l'homme de la météo à la radio parle de la méga-tempête qui s'abat sur le Texas. Je rejoins mon père et il me dit que lui et Jasper ont eu le message de Bella, je leur dit au sujet de la tempête et d'être prudent. Comme je suis parti quelques heures avant eux, je suis certain d'arriver en premier.

Je prends le petit chemin qui conduit chez Bella quand je vois une voiture sur le coté et un arbre qui bloque le chemin. Je fais un demi tour et me rend directement à la maison, ou Rosalie est seule. En me voyant enfiler un imperméable, elle me demande ce que je fais à vouloir sortir dans une telle température. Quand je lui ai dit que je devais me rendre chez Bella, elle me dit qu'encore une fois, Bella a trouvé le moyen d'attirer l'attention. Elle ajoute qu'après le téléphone de Bella, elle a bien rie. Je la regarde comme la folle qu'elle est, mais je ne dis rien. Ça ne sert à rien de gaspiller ma salive et mon temps pour cette femme que je ne connais pas.

J'ai eu envie de prendre le tout terrain de Jasper, mais je me suis dit qu'il allait en avoir besoin, je selle rapidement un cheval et prend la direction de chez Bella. La tempête rend le cheval nerveux, mais je me rends quand même chez Bella, je laisse le cheval dans le garage, l'essuie avec une couverture éponge, le couvre avec une couverture sèche et j'entre finalement dans la maison, je remarque une flaque de liquide sur le plancher dans la cuisine et une autre plus petite au bas de l'escalier. Je vais rapidement rejoindre Bella, surpris d'y voir Félix, le doc véreux de la ville. Le doc me pose quelques questions et me dit qu'il a prévenu les services d'urgences, mais il ne sait pas quand ni comment ils vont pouvoir venir. Je caresse un peu la tête de Bella quand je la vois fermer les yeux et émettre une légère plainte.

Après quelques mots mot échangé au sujet de Jasper, je vais au garage, trouve la scie à chaîne et monte dans le camion de Bella. J'arrive rapidement et coupe l'arbre en deux, attache une moitié derrière le camion et le tire jusqu'à ce qu'il soit en parallèle avec le chemin. Je fais sur qu'une ambulance puisse passer. Je communique avec Jasper pour lui dire ce qu'il se passe ici, il me dit qu'ils doivent faire un détour, un pont à été arracher. Il dit qu'ils font le plus vite possible, mais qu'avec le détour, il ne sait pas quand il sera là.

Je retourne à la maison et monte à l'étage. Je dis à Bella ce qui se passe avec Jasper et comme je termine tout devient plus noir. Bordel de merde, p'tit Jésus en couche culotte dans un bordel, ce n'est pas possible d'être malchanceuse comme ça. Quand j'ai dit que j'allais vérifier la génératrice et que Bella m'a dit qu'elle partirait seule dans quelques minutes, je ne lui ai pas dit que je le savais, je voulais seulement sortir quelques secondes.

En regardant bien Bella, je remarque qu'elle a des gouttes de sueur qui lui coule le long des tempes et quelques cheveux collé dans son front et son visage. Je vais chercher de l'eau fraîche pour l'éponger un peu. Je me suis souvenu que ma mère nous faisait ça quand nous étions petits et qu'ont faisaient de la fièvre. Le doc examine Bella et lui dit qu'il est temps pour elle de pousser, le doc m'ordonne alors d'aller m'installer derrière Bella pour qu'elle puisse s'appuyer sur moi. J'ai apprécié qu'elle essaie de faire de l'humour en réponse à ma question. Le doc aide Bella à se redresser et je me faufile derrière elle, mettant une jambe de chaque coté. Elle s'appuie sur moi en déposant sa tête sur mon épaule.

_**\- T'es où Jasper**_, me demandais-je dans ma tête.

Le doc s'installe entre les jambes de Bella et lui dit qu'à la prochaine contraction elle devra pousser. Bella se redresse et pousse tout en plantant ces doigts dans mes cuisses. Elle se laisse aller et s'appuie sur moi et reprend son souffle, je lui prends les mains dans les miennes, je préfère qu'elle me casse quelques doigts qu'avoir les cuisses massacré. Elle se redresse encore une fois et cesse de respirer pour pousser et me serre les doigts, bordel que ça fait mal. Quand elle s'appuie, je lui éponge le front tout en bougeant un peu les doigts. Je ne sais pas combien de temps se passe et j'espère sincèrement que Jasper arrive avant que son enfant naisse. Le doc dit à Bella qu'à la prochaine contraction il faut qu'elle donne tout ce qu'elle a car il faut sortir la tête. Un peu curieux, j'avance mon torse quand Bella se redresse et…

**\- Putain de merde**, dis-je en voyant une minuscule tête apparaître entre les jambes de Bella.

Je reste dans cette position comme hypnotisé par ce spectacle, le doc tourne légèrement la tête et passe ces doigts autour du cou. Bella se penche un peu plus vers l'avant et d'une main, elle touche la tête, de son autre main, elle prend une de mes mains et l'amène pour toucher. Je la laisse faire. Le doc sourit un peu et dit qu'elle doit faire sortir l'enfant à la prochaine poussé. Je vois de la détermination dans le regard de Bella, elle cesse de respirer et pousse, quand les épaules du bébé passe, elle lâche un cri, ce qui nous surprend un peu. Bella s'appuie sur moi et c'est là que nous entendons un pleure d'enfant.

**\- C'est une fille**, dit le doc souriant.

**\- On a une petite fille**, dit Jasper du cadre de porte, mon père juste derrière lui.

Il s'approche de nous et je me sens mal d'être là ou je suis. Il embrasse Bella sur les lèvres et me sourit avec des larmes dans les yeux. Le doc dépose ma nièce sur le ventre de Bella qui est toujours appuyé sur moi et l'essuie. La petite pleure et Bella lui parle doucement sous le regard attendrit de Jasper. Le doc tend une sorte de ciseau à Jasper et lui demande s'il veut couper le cordon, ce qu'il fait. Bella doit pousser une dernière fois pour faire sortir le placenta, une fois fait, le doc demande pour examiner la p'tite. Comme il termine son examen, des ambulanciers entrent dans la chambre. Bella et la p'tite sont couvertes d'une couverture chauffante et sont emmener à l'hôpital pour un examen plus approfondit.

Jasper me remercie d'avoir été là pour Bella et monte dans l'ambulance avec elles. Mon père me dit qu'il est fier de moi. Je lui demande à quel moment ils sont arrivés, il me dit qu'ils sont arrivé juste à temps pour voir la p'tite sortir. Je retourne au ranch avec mon père, nous allons revenir chercher le cheval avec une remorque à chevaux, je me promets de lui donner des morceaux de sucre, il l'a bien mérité.

_**Ne fuis pas en avant tout au long de ta vie de sorte que tu oublies d'où tu viens.**_

_**La vie n'est pas une course, mais un voyage dont il faut savoir goûter chaque étape !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	27. Chapter 27

**Plus que 4 chapitres celui-ci inclus**

* * *

_**Chapitre vingt-six**_

**Jasper**

Une fois arrivée à l'hôpital, Bella et la petite sont rapidement prise en charge, le médecin de Bella s'excuse de ne pas l'avoir fait venir plus tôt, je fronce des sourcils ne comprenant pas ce qu'il dit. Bella me dit qu'elle m'expliquera plus tard. Elle me demande d'aller avec notre fille pour les quelques examens qu'elle a à subir, ce que je fais sans rien redire à ça. D'un sens je m'en veux de ne pas avoir été avec Bella pour vivre ce moment et être là pour lui dire que tout allait bien se passer. La seule chose qui me console est que Peter ait été présent avec elle, au moins elle n'était pas totalement seule. Je me promets de donner un immense pourboire à doc Félix pour avoir accepter de se déplacer dans cette température et d'avoir fait une partie du chemin à pied.

Je regarde une infirmière donner un bain à l'éponge à ma fille, j'aime dire ça, ma fille. Ensuite elle la pèse, 7 livres et 12 onces (3.51 kilo), elle l'a mesure, 19 pouces 3/4, (50.17 cm). Quand le médecin arrive il lui examine le cœur et les poumons. L'infirmière lui met un petit bonnet rose et l'enroule dans une couverture et me la tend. Le médecin me dit que tout va bien, autant pour la mère que pour la fille. Il me félicite et me conduit à Bella qui va passer la nuit à l'hôpital, par simple précaution. La petite commence à pleurer, un tout petit pleure, on dirait un miaulement de chat. Bella dit qu'elle doit avoir faim car elle n'a pas encore mangé.

Je donne la petite à Bella qui s'installe à son aise, elle a décidé, bien avant la naissance de la petite que si elle était capable, elle voulait allaiter, ce que je respecte. Une infirmière est là et lui explique comment bien se positionner et comment bien faire prendre le sein à notre fille. L'infirmière explique que si la prise n'est pas bonne, l'allaitement sera très douloureux pour Bella et elle risque de gerçures au niveau des mamelons. Juste le mot gerçure fait que ça l'air douloureux. L'infirmière explique aussi qu'il faut que la bouche de notre enfant soit bien ouverte et lui montre comment stimulé l'ouverture de la bouche. Je regarde ma belle nourrir notre enfant et je trouve ça magnifique. C'est comme si elles étaient dans une bulle de bonheur, de bien-être et de sérénité.

Une douce frappe à la porte me sort de ma contemplation, je me rends rapidement à la porte, ne voulant que la personne n'entre. J'ouvre un peu la porte et j'y découvre mes parents, je sors de la chambre et je leur demande de bien vouloir attendre que Bella ait terminé de nourrir notre fille. Ma mère un peu choqué me dit qu'il n'y a pas de problème avec le fait d'être présent même si Bella nourrit, je lui fait remarqué que c'est la première fois, donc elle n'est pas vraiment couverte, ma mère s'excuse et dit qu'elle a tellement hâte de voir la petite qu'elle n'avait pas pensé que Bella serait mal à l'aise. L'infirmière sort de la chambre après vingt minutes et nous dit que la petite a terminé son boire.

Ma mère entre en premier dans la chambre et fonce rapidement au lit, elle regarde la petite dormir dans les bras de Bella. Cette dernière sourit à ma mère et lui tend la petite, ma mère se dépêche de la prendre et va s'asseoir sur la chaise berçante pour bercer notre petite merveille.

**\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas téléphoné ?** Demande ma mère à Bella, qui fronce les sourcils.

**\- Je l'ai fait Élise, j'ai téléphoné au environ de neuf heures ce matin,** dit-elle**. Rosalie m'a dit que vous n'étiez pas à la maison**, je vois qu'elle aurait plus à dire mais elle se retient. **J'ai même essayé votre cellulaire**, ajoute-t-elle.

**\- As-tu dis à Rosalie que tu avais des contractions ?** Demande ma mère, Bella hoche la tête. **Elle n'a surement pas compris que c'étais urgent**, dit ma mère comme si elle essayait de se convaincre elle-même.

Mon père change de sujet en demandant comment nous allons finalement nommé notre p'tit trésor. Bella et moi échangeons un regard, selon notre entente, c'est à elle de choisir le prénom, elle me regarde et me sourit tendrement.

**\- Marie-Hélène Whitlock**, annonce Bella. Mon père s'approche de la petite qui dort dans les bras de ma mère.

**\- Bienvenue dans la famille Marie-Hélène**, dit-il en déposant un petit baiser sur son front.

**\- C'est un joli prénom pour une magnifique enfant**, dit ma mère souriante.

Mes parents restent encore un peu et quand Bella commence à cogner des clous, mon père dit à ma mère qu'il est temps qu'ils partent. Ma mère me donne ma fille et l'embrasse avant de m'embrasser à mon tour. Je m'assois sur la chaise et je berce doucement ma fille. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis resté là à la regarder dormir quand elle commence à bouger sa petite tête en émettant des petits sons de chat. Je la regarde toujours souriant quand tout d'un coup, elle grimace un peu et commence à pleurer. Autant que plus tôt je trouvais que ça ressemblait à un miaulement autant que là, elle pleure vraiment. Bella se réveille et me sourit. Je couche la petite près de sa mère et j'entreprends de la changer de couche, sous la supervision de Bella. Je suis mal à droit, elle est tellement petite, j'ai tellement peur de lui faire mal avec mes grosses mains rude. Bella me rassure en me disant que je fais bien ça. Une fois dans une couche propre, Bella la reprend et l'allaite.

**\- As-tu besoin de quelque chose ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Je prendrais bien un jus d'orange**, me répond Bella.

**\- Je vais te chercher ça**, dis-je avant de l'embrasser sur la tempe.

Je profite du fait que je me rends à la cafétéria de l'hôpital pour téléphoner à Peter et lui demander s'il savait que Rosalie n'a pas fait le message à maman au sujet de Bella. Il me parle alors de la discussion qu'il a eu avec Rosalie, je ferme les yeux pour ne pas me mettre en colère, ce n'est pas le temps, ni la place. Il me demande comment se porte Bella et la p'tite. Je lui dis que Bella et Marie-Hélène se portent à merveille. Je l'entends soupirer, il me demande comment nous allons retourner à la maison, je lui demande s'il peut aller chercher un de nos camions, les deux ont un siège d'auto déjà installer. Il me dit qu'il va faire ça et que Charlotte va l'accompagner. Je le remercie d'avoir été là pour Bella.

**\- Tu aurais fait la même chose pour ma Char si la situation avait été inversée**, dit-il comme si ce n'était rien.

Je retourne à la chambre avec le jus d'orange à Bella, mais celle-ci dort avec la petite couchée près d'elle. Je prends mon téléphone et les prends en photo, elles sont tellement belle comme ça. L'infirmière vient voir si tout est bien, quand elle les voit dormir profondément, elle me dit qu'il y a un lit de camp dans la garde-robe et que je peux l'utiliser. Elle me laisse un médicament et me dis que Bella en aura besoin, car elle aura des crampes dû au fait que l'utérus va reprendre sa place. Elle me dit qu'elle doit le prendre juste après l'allaitement, elle me souhaite une bonne nuit et me dit de sonner si nous avons besoin de quelque chose. Je la remercie avant de sortir le lit et m'y installer pour la nuit. Marie-Hélène s'est réveillé trois fois durant la nuit, il est vrai qu'on s'est tous couché tôt. À chaque fois, j'ai changé sa couche et je lui ai fait faire ces rots.

Peter et Charlotte sont arrivés comme le médecin a signé le congé de mes deux amours. Nous discutons un peu avec eux, Bella racontant à Charlotte ce que Peter à fait pour elle. Je vois du respect et de la fierté dans les yeux de Charlotte et de l'amour dans ceux de Peter. Lui et Bella était assez près l'un de l'autre avant, je crois que cet expérience les a rapprochés un peu plus. J'aurais aimé vivre ce qu'il a vécu en étant présent, mais je ne suis pas jaloux, c'est mon frère et je l'aime plus qu'avant pour ce qu'il a fait pour me belle.

Une fois ma petite famille dans le camion, je conduis lentement, pas parce qu'il y a mon enfant dans le camion, ok, il y a de ça, mais pas seulement ça. La tempête à fait beaucoup de dégât et je fais attention. Bella regarde à l'extérieur et comme moi, elle découvre le décor quelque peu dévasté. Plus nous roulons vers la maison et plus les dégâts sont importants. Quand nous arrivons à l'endroit ou l'arbre est tombé sur le chemin qui mène à la maison, nous y voyons mon père avec Emmett, ils mettent les dernières branches dans une remorque, ils ont enlevé l'arbre. J'arrête à leur hauteur, j'arrête le camion et en descends. Normalement j'aurais simplement baissé la fenêtre, mais là, avec la petite sur le siège arrière, je ne prends pas de chance. Emmett me donne la main en me félicitant, il me dit qu'il va passer à la maison avec Rose un peu plus tard, je lui dis qu'il est le bienvenu, mais de venir sans Rosalie. Il fronce des sourcils, mais ne dit rien. Mon père me donne un regard de reproche et je lui répète ce que Peter m'a dit, il dit simplement qu'il est grand temps qu'il est une discussion avec sa fille, Emmett me confirme qu'il va venir seul.

_**OoOo**_

Marie-Hélène à une semaine et Aro et sa femme sont à la maison, ils sont venus voir la petite et Bella. Ils n'ont pas voulu prendre l'une des chambres d'amis, ils disent que nous avons besoin d'être en famille. Bella a essayé de leur dire qu'ils font partie de sa famille, mais rien ne les a fait changer d'avis. Ils ont dit qu'ils avaient des amis à voir en plus de passer du temps avec nous, ce qui a eu pour effet que Bella n'a plus insisté. Sulpicia a passé beaucoup de temps avec Bella à la rassurer en lui disant que ce qu'elle fait est très bien, elle lui donne même quelques conseils, comme le ferait une mère. Paul et Leah ne peuvent pas venir, mais ils ont fait livrer une magnifique et chaude couverture faite par la mère de Leah avec une louve et son petit dessus. Il y avait aussi un petit bracelet de cheville en cuir tressé ainsi qu'un loup en peluche. Jared et Kim nous ont envoyés un magnifique cadre en bois gravé avec le nom de la petite gravé au bas. Un livre de bébé, pour écrire les choses importante dans la première année de sa vie, nous n'avions même pas pensé à ça.

Je n'ai pas revue Rosalie depuis qu'elle a osé se présenté à la maison le jour ou Bella est sortie de l'hôpital. À vrai dire, je ne lui ai même pas laissé la chance d'entrée dans la maison, je lui ai dit que tant et aussi longtemps qu'elle ne fera pas des excuses sincère à Bella pour ce qu'elle lui a fait, je ne voulais pas la revoir. Elle a essayé de me dire qu'elle n'avait rien fait, je lui ai dit que je ce n'est pas ce que Peter m'a raconté, son visage s'est décomposé et elle est repartie en pleurant. Plus tard, ma mère a voulu me faire changé d'avis au sujet de Rosalie, en me disant que l'histoire a surement été exagéré, je lui rappelle que c'est Peter qui m'en a parlé et non Bella, elle a soupiré et ne m'en a pas reparlé, pas encore du moins.

J'ai un mois de congé et Bella en a pour plus de neuf mois si elle le désire, elle n'a pas encore décidé de ce qu'elle va faire. Ma mère, encore et toujours ma mère, me demande comment nous allons faire pour arriver si je prends un mois de congé. Je lui explique que je vais avoir une partie de mon salaire car c'est un congé parental, tout comme Bella. Elle argumente que je n'ai pas droit à mon plein salaire et que, même si Bella allaite Marie-Hélène, nous allons avoir des dépenses de plus. Je me prends la tête à deux mains, ne pouvant plus l'entendre radoter. Je crois que Bella non plus n'en peux plus car elle frappe fortement sur la table à deux mains, faisant sursauté les gens présents.

**\- Élise, je ne sais plus comment vous le dire pour que vous compreniez. Jasper est libre de prendre la durée de congé qu'il désir, tout comme moi. Si je décide de ne pas retourner travailler avant que Marie-Hélène entre à l'école, ce ne sera pas un problème**, dit Bella.

**\- Oui, mais ça coûte cher un enfant et ça coûte encore plus cher de faire vivre une famille et entretenir une maison comme celle-ci**, argumente ma mère. **Sans parler des travaux pour réparer ce qui a été brisé par la tempête.**

**\- J'ai assez d'argent pour que Jasper et moi ne travaillions plus jamais et il va en rester pour que les enfants des enfants de Marie-Hélène vivent plus que bien**, crache Bella.

Ma mère ouvre et ferme la bouche à plusieurs reprise car elle ne sait pas quoi dire. Je savais que Bella avait de l'argent, mais je ne pensais jamais que c'était autant. Encore aujourd'hui, c'est un sujet que je n'aime pas aborder avec elle. Ma mère finit par dire quelque chose qui ressemble à «_autant que ça»_, je me demande si elle n'a pas fait exprès pour savoir le nombre de zéro dans le compte de Bella. Et ma belle de répondre « _Et plus encore_».

Un article est paru dans le journal, sans qu'on ne sache d'où ça venait. L'article dit que la preuve que Renée Dwyer-Swan est bel et bien la mère de Bella. L'article dit aussi que Phil Dwyer, l'oncle de Bella, a dû se réjouir quand il a appris la naissance de la fille de sa nièce, faisant de lui un grand-oncle. Phil n'a émis aucun commentaire, ni Bella d'ailleurs. Je me demande quand même comment l'information à coulé. Aro m'a dit que c'est surement Phil lui-même qui l'a fait. Il dit qu'il est plus facile de contrôler l'information quand la personne la sort elle-même. Son raisonnement n'est pas fou, vraiment pas fou.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

Marie-Hélène a maintenant trois mois et tout se passe bien. Elle n'est pas un bébé difficile, elle ne pleure pas, sauf si elle a faim ou que sa couche est souillé. Je l'allaite encore et j'adore ce moment d'intimité avec elle. Marie-Hélène se réveille encore la nuit et malgré qu'Élise nous dise qu'il serait temps qu'on commence à espacer les boires de nuit pour qu'elle fasse ces nuits avant qu'elle n'ait un an. À vrai dire, Jasper et moi on n'écoute plus sa mère quand elle nous dit des choses comme ça. Marie-Hélène boit vers vingt-trois heures et vers quatre heures trente, donc ce n'est pas comme si elle se réveillait deux à trois fois par nuit comme au début ou pendant une ''crise de croissance''.

Rosalie est venu me voir un jour que Jasper n'était pas à la maison, je l'ai laissé entrer, pas parce que je ne suis pas capable de la foutre dehors, simplement parce que j'ai décidé de savoir quel est son problème avec moi. Elle a commencé en s'excusant en répétant l'hypothèse d'Élise, elle ne savait pas que c'était urgent. J'ai éclaté de rire en entendant ça, choquant un peu Rosalie. Je lui ai rappelé que je lui ai dit que j'avais des contractions, elle n'a rien dit. Je lui ai finalement demandé la raison de sa haine envers moi, elle a soupiré et elle m'a raconté une histoire sur le fait que malgré que j'aie eu une vie de merde, je m'en suis toujours sorti la tête haute. Qu'elle a dû travailler fort pour en arriver ou elle est aujourd'hui, quoi que sa carrière est sur le déclin, elle vieillit la Rosalie. Bref, elle a dû travailler fort tandis que moi… Je lui rappelle que ce que j'ai aujourd'hui est dû au fait que mes parents sont mort et que je travaille aussi. J'ai terminé ma conversation avec Rosalie en lui disant qu'elle a quelque chose que je n'ai plus et qu'au lieu d'en profiter, elle fait tout ce qui lui est possible pour les éloigner d'elle. Elle a osé me demander si nous pouvions partir sur de nouvelle base, je lui ai répondu que pour ma part, c'était impossible, mais que je ne me mettrais pas entre elle et Jasper.

J'ai longuement discuté avec Jasper au sujet de mon avenir, de ma carrière pour être plus précise. Je ne sais pas si j'ai encore envie d'être policière, avec le peu d'expérience que j'ai, je ne suis pas certaine que se soit le bon métier maintenant que je suis mère. Je ne dis pas que toutes les policières doivent remettre leur carrière en doute quand elles ont des enfants, c'est juste que durant ma courte expérience, j'ai été plutôt magané. Jasper m'a dit d'en discuter avec mon boss et de voir ce qu'il va me dire et de prendre une décision réfléchie et non hâtive, comme à mon habitude.

Je suis dans le bureau du chef, Marie-Hélène est avec Élise. Nathan me demande la raison de ma visite, il rit un peu en me demandant si je pensais revenir au travail avant la fin de mon congé. Il cesse de rire quand je lui dis que non.

**\- Je ne sais même pas si je vais revenir après mon congé, ça va dépendre du résultat de notre rencontre**, lui précisais-je.

**\- Je t'écoute**, dit-il sérieux.

**\- Je sais qu'il y a un nouvel inspecteur en chef**, commençais-je. **Je sais aussi que tu es à la recherche d'un assistant pour ce nouvel inspecteur…**

**\- Tu veux le poste ?** Me coupe-t-il.

**\- J'adore patrouiller et répondre aux appels d'urgences et tout mais… Avec la chance que j'aie et tout ce qui m'est arrivée… Je ne sais pas si je peux encore tenter le destin, surtout avec un enfant**, expliquais-je.

**\- Laisse-moi le temps d'y réfléchir, je te redonne une réponse d'ici la fin de la semaine**, me dit-il. Je lève un sourcil.

**\- Avant la fin de la semaine** ? Demandais-je.

**\- C'est ça.**

**\- C'est juste qu'on est jeudi**, souris-je.

Nathan me dit qu'il va, finalement, me donner une réponse d'ici la fin de la prochaine semaine. Je lui serre la main en signe d'accord et comme pour alléger l'ambiance, il me pose quelques questions sur la petite et comment je trouve ça être mère. Je lui souris et tout ce que je trouve à lui dire est que c'est génial. Il me sourit et m'accompagne jusqu'au bureau d'Élise, il regarde Marie-Hélène et me dit qu'il est content que ces enfants soient grand quand elle commence à chigner un peu.

_**OoOo**_

Sur le neuf mois possible de congé, j'en ai pris sept, j'ai allaité jusqu'à ce que Marie-Hélène commence à trop mordiller pour sa première dent. Elle a facilement accepté le biberon et la transition s'est fait facilement, sauf pour mon engorgement et quelques monté de lait pour moi. Nous avons trouvé un service de garde en milieu familial près du centre des Ranger et près du commissariat. Hé oui, j'ai eu le poste que j'ai souhaité. Ce n'est pas parce que j'ai l'expérience pour être inspecteur, ce n'est pas que j'ai un long parcours en tant que policière, c'est qu'ils étaient à la recherche d'un assistant pour l'inspecteur en chef et que les recherches se sont révélé infructueuses. Il est plus facile de trouver un policier, donc j'ai eu le poste d'assistant inspecteur, ils ont même trouvé ma remplaçante, et oui, une autre femme. Elle est totalement à mon opposé, elle n'a pas mon franc parlé ni ma fougue, c'est que nous a dit Élise.

J'arrive au commissariat en uniforme, mon nouvel uniforme qui ressemble beaucoup à mon ancien uniforme, c'est juste la couleur et le badge qui ont changé. Le but d'être assistant inspecteur est de devenir chef inspecteur un jour. Je ne sais pas si je vais me rendre jusque là, mais pour l'instant on va essayer ça. Avec la promotion, si je peux dire, vient une légère augmentation de salaire qui accompagne la charge de travail. Ce que je ne savais pas, c'est qu'un inspecteur ne fait pas qu'effectuer les interrogatoires de potentiel suspect ou des victimes, il reçoit aussi les appels des gens qui désirent porter plainte sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un. C'est aussi lui qui se rends au tribunal si besoin, il se rend aussi sur les scènes d'un crime pour prélever les indices et tout ça, accompagné des rapports. Je pensais me la couler douce avec ce poste, je me suis fourré un doigt dans l'œil et l'autre dans le cul.

_**OoOo**_

Ma première semaine au boulot s'est relativement bien déroulé, nous avons dû nous rendre au centre pour femmes car une femme est arrivée pendant la nuit le visage marqué par les coups. L'inspecteur en chefs m'a réellement surpris par sa compassion et sa gentillesse. Ensuite nous avons été sur les lieux d'un supposé vol, je dis supposé car nous n'avons pas trouvé de trace d'entrée par infraction, les vidéos de surveillance nous en dirons un peu plus. Je n'ai pas travaillé sur le dossier, mais l'inspecteur a tenu à ce que je l'accompagne au tribunal, pour voir comment ça se passe. Nous avons ensuite fait la demande pour un mandat, ce qui signifie que nous avons été rencontrés un juge avec l'un des procureurs et l'inspecteur lui a remis les preuves que nous avions envers l'individu, une fois le mandat en main, nous avons pu donner l'ordre d'arrestation. Évidemment, il a fallu remplir une tonne de paperasse, c'est tellement différent de mon ancien travail.

Depuis mon retour au travail, je déjeune avec Élise et notre sujet préféré est Marie-Hélène et Jasper. J'étais avec Élise dans son bureau quand la nouvelle policière est entrée sans frapper, je peux dire que d'après la réaction d'Élise, elle n'a pas apprécié. La nouvelle, un grand sourire niais et les yeux quelques peu brumeux commence à dire à Élise à quel point son fils est gentil et charmeur. Élise et moi échangeons un regard, ne comprenant pas de quoi elle parle. La nouvelle commence alors à nous expliquer qu'elle a répondue à un appel de renfort et que Jasper était là, qu'il a pris le temps de lui expliquer la situation et lui a dit d'être prudente avant de lui faire un sourire. Je lui souris gentiment et lui explique qu'il n'a fait que son boulot, de ne pas s'imaginer quelque chose de plus que ça. Elle me détaille de la tête au pied, même si je suis assise et me dit que ce n'est pas en me collant à sa mère que je vais l'avoir. Au lieu de me mettre en colère, j'éclate de rire, je ris tellement que j'en ai des larmes qui coulent sur mes joues.

**\- Vas-y ma belle**, lui dis-je. **Vas-y et essaie-toi avec Jasper, tu me diras comment ça c'est passé**, ris-je encore.

Je ne suis pas du genre jalouse et je sais que Jasper attire les regards de la gente féminine. Je ne dis pas que nous serons ensemble pour la vie, car c'est long une vie et on ne sait pas de quoi demain est fait. C'est juste que pour l'instant, tout va vraiment bien entre nous et que ce n'est pas lui de faire ce genre de chose. Je sais qu'il lui arrive de reluquer une belle femme quand il en croise une, je reluque moi aussi un bel homme quand j'en vois un, comme dit le proverbe, ce n'est pas parce qu'on est au régime qu'on ne peut pas regarder les desserts.

J'ai raconté à Jasper ce que la nouvelle nous a dit, il m'a regardé avec horreur en me disant qu'elle fonçait tête baissé dans le magasin ou un vol se déroulait. Il me dit aussi qu'il ne pense pas lui avoir dit plus que quelques phrases, j'éclate de rire et je commence à le taquiner en lui disant qu'il a une nouvelle admiratrice. Il espère qu'elle ne soit pas le genre d'admiratrice qu'Eddy a été envers moi, ce qui arrête mon rire et me donne un frisson. Je réponds à ça qu'on sait qui elle est et ou elle travaille.

_**OoOo**_

Il y a un an aujourd'hui même je donnais naissance à Marie-Hélène. Elle a grandit durant cette année, elle a plusieurs dents, elle a commencé à marché hier, elle dit quelques mots mais, les plus touchants sont papa et maman. Nous soulignons l'anniversaire de Marie-Hélène en lui faisant une fête avec les enfants du service de garder, en fait, nous avons invité tous les enfants à la maison, nous avons eu que des réponses positives. Nous avons engagé un clown, nous avons loué des jeux gonflables et Jackson va donner une promenade à tous les enfants et parents, ceux qui veulent rester, avec une carriole tiré par quatre chevaux. Il dit que quatre c'est plus beau, surtout que les chevaux sont tous noires. Pour le repas nous avons prévue des collations plus ou moins santés, pas de repas par exemple, pas pour cette année du moins.

Après une journée bien remplit et forte en émotion pour ma petite chérie, elle s'est couché tôt, épuisé d'avoir joué toute la journée. Après le ménage de la cours arrière, Jasper et moi prenons une bière à l'extérieur, profitant du beau temps.

**\- Je crois que Marie a eu une belle journée**, dit-il souriant.

**\- J'en suis certaine**, souris-je moi aussi.

**\- Je t'aime Bella**, me dit-il.

**\- Je t'aime aussi Jasper**, il me tend un présent. **Ce n'est pas mon anniversaire**, lui dis-je.

**\- Je sais, j'ai juste envie de te remercier pour le merveilleux cadeau que tu m'as fait l'an dernier**, m'explique-t-il.

Je regarde dans le sac cadeau, il y a une photo encadré de nous trois avec un ruban qui pend un peu. Au bout du ruban il y a une bague et une petite carte ou est écrits : _Veux-tu m'épouser ma belle Isabella ?_

Je regarde Jasper et je me lève pour l'embrasser et je lui dis oui. Il me sourit grandement avant de m'embrasser encore et me répéter qu'il m'aime.

_**N'écarte pas l'amour de la vie en prétendant qu'il n'existe pas !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	28. Chapter 28

_**Comme il ne reste que trois chapitres, je vais les publier les trois cette semaine. Un aujourd'hui, un mercredi et le dernier vendredi. Bonne lecture et à mercredi !**_

* * *

_**Chapitre vingt-sept**_

**Bella**

Avoir sus que c'était comme ça d'organiser un mariage, j'aurais… Non, c'est simple d'organiser un mariage, ça ne l'est pas depuis qu'Élise et _Rosalie_, se sont mise en tête que j'avais besoin de leur aide. Elles me font chier ça pas de foutu saint-bon-sens. À chaque jour que le bon Dieu me donne je dois répondre à leur maudite question et quand je réponds, ma réponse n'étant ce qu'elles aiment, préfère ou auraient choisi, elles la rejettent du revers de la main et en font qu'à leur tête. C'est supposé être notre mariage à Jasper et moi, mais quand je dis qu'il faut en discuter avec Jasper, elles me disent qu'il ne saurait pas quoi faire ou choisir car c'est un gars et que son rôle est d'être là. Comme si, à nous deux, nous ne pouvons pas prendre de décision. Je ne vais même plus prendre mes pauses avec Élise tellement qu'elle me tape sur les nerfs.

Je n'ose pas en parler avec Jasper pour deux raison, la première est qu'il va prendre pour moi et il va se brouiller avec sa mère et sa sœur. La deuxième, il va essayer de me convaincre de les laisser faire car sa mère et sa sœur savent ce qu'elles font. Advenant que Jasper se range de mon coté, sa relation avec sa sœur qui commence à peine à reprendre le dessus va en pâtir et je ne le souhaite pas. Surtout que je sais des choses sur Rosalie qui feraient plus de mal que de bien et que je ne souhaite pas ça, même si je n'apprécie vraiment pas Rosalie.

Je suis à mon bureau à remplir un autre rapport quand Élise débarque en compagnie de Rosalie, ni l'une ni l'autre me demande si je suis occupé, elles se placent de chaque coté de moi et elles me prennent chacune un bras et me soulève en me disant qu'il est grand temps que je choisisse le modèle de ma robe ainsi que le tissus. Alice, qui a accepté de confectionner la robe, elle a le temps de me rencontrer en ce moment, sans oublier que le mariage aura lieu dans un mois et demi. Je réussis facilement à me défaire de leur poigne et m'éloigne d'elles.

**\- Premièrement j'ai du travail**, commençais-je. **Deuxièmement qui a décidé que le mariage était dans un mois et demi ?** Demandais-je. **Troisièmement, je n'irai pas rencontrer Alice et elle ne fera pas ma robe. J'ai déjà une robe et j'ai été la porter chez une excellente couturière pour effectuer les modifications qui doivent être faites**, terminais-je.

**\- Tu refuses de porter une création unique !** S'exclame Rosalie. **Pourquoi ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Je viens de le dire, j'ai déjà une robe**, crachais-je.

**\- Oui tu l'as dit, tu as aussi dit qu'elle était chez une couturière, ce qui veut dire qu'elle n'est pas unique**, argumente Rosalie.

Je lui jette un regard noir et ouvre la porte de mon bureau, je leur demande, non ordonne de quitter ce bureau et de ne pas y revenir sauf si ça concerne le travail. Rosalie commence à marmonner qu'elle va la choisir elle-même la robe et je lui réponds qu'elle n'aura qu'à la payer et la porter à son propre mariage.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai peur de dépenser de l'argent, c'est juste qu'elles pensent qu'on a un budget illimité, ce qui est vrai, mais pas pour leurs plaisirs à elle. Je n'ai jamais rêvé d'un mariage à la princesse, je n'ai jamais voulu plus de deux-cents invités au mariage. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on serve des fruits de mers au repas, je n'ai pas envie que le bar soit complètement à nos frais. Je n'ai pas envie de payer pour un service de baby-sitter pour tous les invités. Je n'ai pas envie d'avoir un quatuor à corde pour le dîner et un orchestre plus rythmé pour la soirée. J'aime l'idée de la calèche et des chevaux blancs par exemple. Je n'ai pas envie de payer plusieurs milliers de dollars pour une robe unique quand j'ai trouvé la robe de ma mère et qu'elle est magnifique. La seule chose à travailler sur la robe est le bustier, j'ai probablement plus de poitrine que ma mère. Je n'aime pas les roses, je n'aime pas l'idée de choisir l'endroit ou les gens vont s'asseoir pour manger et je n'aime surtout pas quand elles me disent que ce n'est rien pour moi de payer pour tout ça, juste parce que j'ai dit à Élise que j'avais plus d'argent qu'elle ne l'imaginais.

Je retourne à mon bureau, je ferme les yeux, me masse les tempes et soupire, je sens qu'un mal de tête se pointe. L'inspecteur en chef passe devant mon bureau et me conseille de prendre le reste de ma journée, je lui montre les rapports en attente et il me dit que demain ils seront encore là. Je le remercie et je vais chercher Marie-Hélène au service de garde, nous avons le reste de la journée devant nous et nous allons en profiter.

Je me mets une camisole à bretelle spaghetti, un short et des espadrilles, je change aussi Marie-Hélène, je lui mets un t-shirt et un pantalon trois-quarts et ces sandales. Je lui mets une bonne couche de crème solaire et son chapeau et nous allons passer du temps dans mon jardin. Ça fait un temps que je n'ai pas eu le temps d'enlever les mauvaises herbes, je vais en profiter pour faire ça et me sortir ce putain de mariage de merde de la tête. Je fais sur que la petite boive beaucoup d'eau, tout comme moi et pendant que moi je m'occuper des mauvaises herbes, la petite s'amuse à arracher des carottes, des radis, la salade, les échalotes, finalement elle arrache tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main. Goûtant à un peu de tout, même la terre, ce qui me fait rire en voyant la grimace qu'elle fait.

Nous sommes encore dans le jardin quand Jasper arrive, je sais que c'est lui, il a pris l'habitude de klaxonner quand il arrive près de la maison. Marie-Hélène, qu'il a pris l'habitude de nommer Marie, devient tout excité et depuis qu'elle sait marcher, va l'attendre près de la porte est ouverte, elle n'a qu'a ouvrir la moustiquaire ce qui est facile pour elle. Bref, Marie-Hélène qui a entendue son père arriver cours, du mieux qu'elle peut vers le devant de la maison. Marie-Hélène est rendue au coin quand Jasper arrive et la prend dans ces bras et l'a fait tourné et l'embrasse sur les joues et le coup. Ce qui, comme à chaque fois, fait rire Marie-Hélène et Jasper. La petite toujours dans ces bras, il s'avance vers moi et m'embrasse chastement.

**\- Comment vas-tu ?** Me demande-t-il.

**\- Ça va, toi ?** Répondis-je et demandais-je.

**\- J'ai eu la visite de ma mère et de Rose aujourd'hui**, commence-t-il**. Elles m'ont dit que tu as refusé d'aller avec elles pour te trouver une robe**, dit-il.

**\- J'ai refusé d'aller rencontrer Alice pour qu'elle me ''confectionne un robe unique'' et surement à un prix tout aussi unique**, répondis-je.

**\- Oh**, est tout ce qu'il trouve à dire.

**\- Je vais préparer le ****dîner**, dis-je sans vraiment d'émotion.

Jasper, comme à chaque soir, un peu de temps à jouer avec la petite, elle adore quand il joue avec elle et moi, ça me rappelle que mon père faisait la même chose quand il revenait à la maison après une journée de travail. Par la fenêtre de la cuisine, je les voies glisser, je vois Jasper se laisser attraper et tomber sur le dos, je les vois se balancer, elle sur ces genoux.

Ce soir au menu, un restant de lasagne que je n'ai qu'à réchauffé au four, pendant ce temps, je fais une salade pour Jasper et moi et coupe quelques légumes cuit pour Marie-Hélène. Je sais qu'elle va vouloir goûter à la salade de Jasper et comme à chaque fois, elle va grimacer. Je monte la table et je dis/cris à mes deux amours que le repas est prêt. Jasper se lave les mains ainsi que celle de Marie-Hélène et ils s'installent à la table. Je n'ai pas encore le temps de prendre une bouché que Marie-Hélène me lance un morceau de lasagne, tachant ma camisole et elle éclate de rire. Passant devant la porte en me rendant à l'étage, pour me changer, la sonnette se fait entendre, je vais ouvrir et découvre Élise et Rosalie, je prends une grande inspiration et les laisse entrer.

Une fois changé, je retourne à la salle à manger pour manger et que vois-je ? Rosalie assise à ma place terminant mon assiette. Elle me dit de lui donner le nom du traiteur qui a fait ce plat, qu'il faut le rencontrer pour le mariage. J'inspire encore profondément en me disant qu'il en reste dans le plat. Mais non, Jasper c'est pris une deuxième portions et il n'en reste plus, je ne dis rien. Une fois que la petite à terminer son repas, j'apporte les assiettes dans la cuisine et met des pops tarts dans le grille-pain. Jasper vient m'aider avec la vaisselle comme il fait à tous les soirs et quand il voit ce que je mange, soupire en s'excusant de s'être resservit.

**\- Je ne pensais pas que nous allions avoir des gens de plus à la table, si j'avais sus, j'aurais fait autre chose**, lui dis-je froidement.

Jasper me regarde étrangement, mais ne dis rien. Il me dit de lui laisser la vaisselle et d'aller rejoindre les autres au salon, qu'elles m'attendent pour discuter du mariage. Je soupire et je fais ce qu'il m'est demandé. Rosalie me montre les modèle qu'Alice à imaginer et que dire, c'est affreux, mais ça, je ne le dirai pas. J'écoute Élise et Rosalie m'expliquer que telle et telle robe ont un drapé à l'arrière qui fait la traîne, je ne dis rien. Après je ne sais combien de temps, Rosalie recommence à me parler du repas et me redemande l'adresse du traiteur qui a préparé notre repas, elle veut absolument le rencontrer et goûter à d'autres plats, encore une fois, je ne dis rien. Élise change de sujet et dit qu'il faut absolument qu'on se décide sur le gâteau, car il faut le commander à l'avance. Je regarde les images et je ne vois aucun des gâteaux que j'avais sélectionné.

Après une éternité, pour moi, je leur dit que je dois faire prendre le bain à Marie-Hélène, Rosalie dit que Jasper peut s'en occuper car nous avons des choses à discuter, je lui rappelle que Jasper est au ranch et aide Jackson. Elle soupire fortement, se lève et me dit que nous allons devoir prendre les décisions bientôt et d'arrêter d'agir en enfant trop gâter. C'est trop, c'est juste trop, je n'en peux plus, je n'en peux juste plus.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe avec Bella, elle est de plus en plus distante et froide avec moi. Elle ne me parle presque plus et quand elle le fait, son ton est froid et sans émotions, ça me fait penser à quand James fut hospitalisé lors de la prise d'otage. Elle n'est pas comme ça avec la p'tite Marie par contre, avec elle est joyeuse et enjoué comme toujours. J'en ai parlé avec ma mère et ma sœur, elles passent beaucoup de temps toutes les trois et elles m'ont dit que c'est surement les préparatifs qui la stresse. Elles ont surement raison, donc une fois le mariage passé elle reviendra la femme que j'aime.

J'arrive devant la maison et klaxonne comme à mon habitude, j'essaie d'ouvrir la porte, mais elle est verrouillée, je marche rapidement derrière la maison, mais ni Marie, ni Bella ne sont là. J'entre dans la maison et c'est le silence qui m'accueille. Je vais voir au garage et le camion de Bella n'y ait pas, elles vont revenir dans peu de temps car c'est bientôt l'heure du repas et comme Bella a instauré une routine stricte depuis la naissance de Marie, nous prenons nos repas à la même heure à tous les jours, elle dit que ça crée une certaine sécurité pour Marie.

Je fouille dans le frigo et commence à préparer le repas, comme ça, Bella n'aura pas à le faire. Une fois fait, je mets les assiettes et les ustensiles sur le comptoir, nous mangeons à la cuisine ce soir. Je monte à la chambre pour me changer, en passant devant la chambre de Marie, je remarque que son loup en peluche n'est plus dans son lit, je fronce des sourcils, mais continue mon chemin jusqu'à la chambre. Sur le lit que je partage avec Bella, une enveloppe avec mon nom écrite dessus, c'est l'écriture de Bella. Un frisson me parcours le corps. J'ouvre prestement l'enveloppe.

_Mon cher Jasper,_

_J'ai décidé d'aller passer quelques temps à Forks avec Marie-Hélène. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je serai parti, peut-être quelques jours, quelques semaines ou même, quelques mois_. Je fronce les sourcils. _Je vais voir comment ça se passe là bas et je déciderai à ce moment là. Je veux te rassurer, je ne te quitte pas, j'ai simplement besoin de changement. J'ai besoin de changer d'environnement, j'ai besoin de changer d'air comme on dit. _Pourquoi a-t-elle besoin de ça en ce moment ?

_Je n'ai pas agis sur un coup de tête, j'ai bien réfléchis avant de prendre ma décision et je crois, qu'il serait bien qu'on reporte le mariage à une date ultérieur, pour l'instant du moins. Pourrais-tu prendre le dossier dans le tiroir du haut du classeur placé dans le bureau et le remettre à ta sœur et ta mère, elles sauront quoi faire avec tout ça. Je pensais être assez forte, mais faut croire que je ne le suis pas finalement. _Assez forte pour quoi ? Pour m'épouser ?

_En cas d'urgence, tu pourras me rejoindre chez Aro et Sulpicia ou sur mon cellulaire. Je t'ai aussi préparé des repas, ils sont au congélateur. Sert toi de la carte de crédit que je t'ai donné, ne serait-ce que pour payer les factures de la maison et des chancelassions qui devront surement être faite. Je t'appelle plus tard cette semaine._

_Je t'aime, même si en ce moment tu dois penser le contraire._

_Bella, xx._

Je prends une inspiration profonde et me dis qu'il est mieux que je me calme avant de l'appeler, je n'ai pas envie de me chicaner avec elle, des plans pour qu'elle décide de ne jamais revenir. Je décide d'aller au bureau et sortir le fameux dossier et aller le porter immédiatement, en même temps ma mère ou ma sœur pourra me dire si elles savent quelque chose. Je trouve facilement les dossiers mariages, je fronce les sourcils, en y regardant de plus près, je vois que sur l'un des dossiers c'est écrit ''Mon mariage'' et sur l'autre '' Leur mariage''. J'ouvre les deux et je suis sans voix, les différences entre les deux sont tellement frappante.

Dans le dossier ''Leur mariage'', les fleurs choisit sont des roses de couleur pêche, pourquoi Bella aurait-elle choisit des roses, elle n'aime pas ça comme fleur, ce sont les fleurs préféré de ma mère et de ma sœur. Les gâteaux sont laids, sur la photo du moins. Il y en a un à quatre étages, blanc décoré par des roses pêches, un autre est de couleur pêche avec des roses blanches. Un autre est à trois étages avec des chevaux dessus et le dernier est un grand rectangle. En ce qui concerne les robes, elles sont belles, mais elles sont trop Rosalie je dirais et pas assez Bella. La liste des invités est interminable et en y regardant de plus près, je réalise que je ne connais pas la moitié de ces gens et aucuns amis de Forks. Les choix pour le repas est, comment dire, ça n'a pas de sens. Qui sert des fruits de mers à son repas de mariage ? Calèche tiré par des chevaux blanc, c'est bien ça. Des baby-sitters pour les enfants, deux groupes de musique, bar gratuit, vin haute gamme, champagne, bière importé, toutes les sortes de boisson forte que je connais. Première danse, une chanson classique, qui peut danser sur du classique ? C'est quoi cette connerie ? Je ne peux pas croire que c'est ça le mariage que Bella veut.

J'ouvre l'autre dossier, des magnolias et des fleurs de cerisiers, c'est plus Bella ça. Calèche et chevaux blanc, la liste des invités est plus petite et il n'y a que des gens que je connais et même les gens de Forks sont sur cette liste. Il y a une photo, c'est la photo des parents de Bella à leur mariage, la robe est simple, mais magnifique à la fois, elle est plus Bella. Pour le repas, un traiteur qui offre des steaks, du poulet et du porc avec tous les accompagnements. Le gâteau est noir et blanc avec un insigne de police et celui des Ranger. Le bar est gratuit, mais il y a du vin, de la bière, quelques boissons fortes, des breuvages sans alcool ainsi que des jus de fruit pour les enfants. Pour la musique, un groupe local qui ne font que ça des mariages, le choix pour notre première danse, When I said I do, de Clint Black, un chanteur country. Le deuxième dossier ressemble vraiment plus à Bella et moi. Je le ferme et relis ce qu'il y a dessus ''Mon mariage''. Je comprends maintenant la différence entre les deux dossiers et je crois avoir compris la raison pour laquelle elle est partie.

Je me rends au ranch et je ne suis pas surpris de voir Rosalie et ma mère pencher sur leur dossier pour le mariage. En me voyant ma mère me demande si je suis seule, je hoche simplement la tête. Elle me demande si Bella nous rejoindra plus tard, je secoue la tête. Rosalie soupire fortement et me dit qu'elles ont encore plusieurs décision à prendre, le mariage est dans un mois et demi et rien n'a été finalisé.

**\- Depuis quand la date est-elle fixée ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Oh merde**, entendis-je Peter dire, je ne l'avais pas vue celui-là.

**\- Depuis le lendemain que tu as fait ta demande, Bella ne te l'as pas dit ?** Répond Rosalie.

**\- Oh putain**, dit Peter.

**\- Non et de toute façon ce n'est plus important**, dis-je. **Il n'y a plus de mariage**, annonçais-je.

**\- Oh putain de merde**, encore Peter.

**\- Comment ça ?** Demande ma mère.

Je jette les deux dossiers sur la table et leur demande si elles avaient déjà prise en considérations les goûts de Bella, ma mère a la délicatesse de baisser la tête. Rosalie me regarde droit dans les yeux.

**\- Quel goût ?** Demande Rosalie. **Qui veut des magnolias pour son mariage ?** Demande-t-elle. **Qui veut d'une robe bon marché quand tu peux avoir un modèle unique fait par une créatrice de mode ?** Continue-t-elle.

**\- Toi**, la coupais-je. **Toi et maman**, ajoutais-je**. Bella est retourné à Forks pour une période indéterminé et c'est de votre faute**, dis-je en regardant ma mère et Rosalie**. Vous l'avez tellement poussé à bout qu'elle a préféré s'éloigner. Tu dois être contente là Rosalie, c'est ce que tu voulais depuis que Bella et moi sommes ensemble, qu'elle foute le camp. Bien là, c'est fait et avec notre fille en plus. Je te remercie Rosalie, tu as gâché ma vie pour la dernière fois**, crachais-je. **Vous chancelez tout ce que vous avez réservé et ce n'est ni Bella et ni moi qui allons payer,** ajoutais-je.

**\- Je n'ai pas les moyens…** Commence Rosalie.

**\- Bella n'a pas à payer pour quelque chose qu'elle ne voulait pas,** crachais-je encore.

**\- Elle va revenir Jasper**, commence Peter**. Elle t'aime trop pour être loin de toi**, m'encourage-t-il.

**\- Je ne sais pas Peter, je ne le sais vraiment pas,** mentis-je.

Je reprends le dossier de Bella et je retourne chez moi. Je sais que mon message a surement passé, auprès de ma mère en tout cas, elle a tellement réagis fortement quand j'ai dit que Bella était parti avec la petite et que je ne savais si elles allaient revenir. Je ne suis pas certain que Rosalie a compris le message, je suis certain qu'elle croit qu'elle n'a rien fait de mal. En arrivant à la maison, je jette la nourriture qui est maintenant carbonisé et me prends une bière et relis le dossier du mariage que Bella aimerait.

Peter et Charlotte vienne me voir pour savoir si je vais bien, je leur dit que je sais que Bella reviendra, mais je ne sais juste pas quand. Charlotte regarde les papiers sur la table basse et me dit que tout ça est assez simple à organiser, je la regarde sans rien dire.

**\- Est-ce que tu penses à ce que je pense Char ?** Demande Peter.

**\- Si tu penses à ce que je pense que tu penses que je pense, alors oui**, répondit-elle.

**\- Et à quoi pensez-vous ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Nous allons faire une surprise à Bella**, dit Charlotte souriante.

Elle me demande de choisir une date, je lui en donne une au hasard, elle regarde sur le calendrier et me dis que nous avons deux mois pour préparer le mariage de rêve de Bella. Elle me demande les coordonnés des gens de Forks, elle dit que c'est la seule chose qui lui manque, elle ajoute qu'elle s'occupe de tout, de juste l'aider si elle a besoin.

**\- Je te promets de suivre ce qu'elle veut Jasper, je ne suis pas Rosalie**, me dit-elle, je hoche de la tête.

Peter éclate de rire et se frotte les mains en disant que la p'tite Swan va être surprise quand elle reviendra de Forks. Je réalise qu'il vient de dire que Bella reviendra dans deux mois, je ne veux pas être loin d'elle si longtemps. Peter doit voir quelque chose dans mon visage car il ajoute que je vais aller la rejoindre et qu'à notre retour, nous allons nous marier. Mon frère me fait peur des fois.

Bella m'a téléphoné deux jours après son départ, je lui ai dit que j'avais trouvé les deux dossiers et je lui ai demandé la raison pour laquelle elle ne m'a pas dit ce qui se passait. Elle m'a alors dit qu'elle ne voulais pas créer de problème entre moi et ma famille, mais qu'un moment donné, c'était juste trop gros, elle ne pouvait plus m'en parler, ça faisait déjà trop longtemps que ça durait. Je lui ai dit que je comprenais, mais qu'elle aurait dû m'en parler tout de même.

_**OoOo**_

Ça fait un mois que mes amours sont partis et je vais les rejoindre, je n'ai pas laissé le choix à mon père, qui est mon patron, je lui ai dit que ma famille était plus importante qu'un boulot. Il m'a sourit et m'a dit qu'il était temps que je le réalise, la seule chose est que je n'ai pas droit à mon salaire car j'ai décidé de prendre congé. J'ai quelques économies, disons les choses comme elles sont, Bella n'a jamais voulu que je paie aucune des factures qui sont relier à la maison, elle dit que ce n'est pas à moi de faire ça. Au début ça me mettais mal à l'aise, mais aujourd'hui, je m'en fiche totalement, si ça lui fait plaisir de payer pour le roulement de la maison, qu'elle le fasse. Je sais que dit comme ça je parais profiteur, mais imaginer ma surprise quand j'ai payé le compte d'électricité et que deux jours plus tard le montant était revenue dans mon compte. Elle a fait ça plus d'une fois, donc je ne paie plus les factures, mais je paye pour l'épicerie, en partie du moins. Bella m'a confié la tâche d'acheter la viande, ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas capable, c'est juste que je m'y connais un peu mieux qu'elle et que je connais des éleveurs et des bouchers, et quand on veut de la viande fraiche, je vais à la meilleure boucherie de la ville. Bella s'occupe de tout ce qui est poisson et fruit de mer, dans ce domaine elle est imbattable.

Que dire, c'est la troisième fois que je fais le vol entre Houston et Seattle et il est toujours aussi long, à la différence que cette fois-ci, à mon arrivé mes deux amours vont m'y attendre, c'est ce qui est prévue. La première chose que je vais faire, va être de serrer ma fille dans mes bras le plus fort possible, sans lui faire mal, m'imprégner de son odeur et l'embrasser partout sur son petit visage. Ensuite, je vais serrer Bella et l'embrasser longuement.

Enfin arrivé, je cherche mes amours, mais je ne les voies pas, je commence à me demander si elles sont venues quand j'entends le plus beau des mots, la voix de ma p'tite fille crier «PAPA» et la voir courir vers moi. J'avance vers elle et m'accroupis en ouvrant les bras et je la laisse venir se blottir dans mes bras. Mes yeux s'emplissent de larmes à la sensation de ravoir mon enfant dans mes bras. Bella vient nous rejoindre en marchant lentement, souriante tout en ayant, elle aussi, des larmes dans les yeux. Je me redresse avec Marie-Hélène dans les bras et je serre Bella d'un seul bras, je l'embrasse chastement et ma p'tite Marie applaudit avant de m'embrasser ma joue d'un de ces baisers baveux.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Bella**

En voyant la réaction de Marie-Hélène et celle de Jasper quand ils se sont retrouvé, je m'en veux terriblement de les avoir séparé de cette façon. Je sais maintenant que j'aurais dû discuter avec Jasper de ce qui me troublais. Je n'avais pas non plus à lui faire subir mon côté froid et distant alors qu'il ne savait pas ce qui se passait. Nous avons beaucoup discuté par mail, webcam et téléphone, mais rien ne vaut une véritable discussion de vive voix avec la personne devant nous. Je profite de nos retrouvailles avant qu'on ait une discussion qui se fera quand Marie-Hélène va être couchée et que nous serons seuls.

Je stationne la voiture que j'ai loué à mon arrivé devant une petite maisonnette, Jasper fronce des sourcils, je lui explique donc que la ''cabine'' appartient à l'hôtel de Forks, c'est pour un hébergement de plus de quelques jours, il hoche simplement la tête. Ce qui est bien avec ces cabines c'est qu'il y a deux chambres à couché, une petite cuisine complète, un petit salon et une petite salle de bain. Ce n'est pas le grand luxe, mais c'est très bien et confortable. En y entrant, Jasper fait rapidement le tour, je vois de la surprise dans ces yeux, je suis certaine qu'il ne s'attendait pas ça. En après-midi, je vois bien que Jasper est fatigué, je lui dis alors d'aller faire une sieste avec Marie-Hélène, il ne se le fait pas dire deux fois et va s'étendre avec la petite dans le lit que je vais surement partager avec lui, s'il le veut.

Quand Jasper et Marie-Hélène ont terminés leur sieste, nous décidons d'aller à First Beach à La Push, je veux profiter au maximum d'une des rares journées chaude et ensoleillé. Il faut dire que c'est plutôt gris et pluvieux dans la région et quand le soleil est présent, il faut savoir en profiter. Assise sur une couverture, je regarde Jasper et Marie-Hélène jouer plus loin et je m'en veux vraiment beaucoup des avoirs séparé car depuis que Jasper est arrivé, Marie-Hélène ne veut pas le lâcher. Je réalise à quel point mon égoïsme a pu leurs faire mal. Aro m'avait avisé, mais je n'ai pas voulu le croire.

En parlant d'Aro, il m'a dit que si j'avais envie de revenir à Forks, qu'il y avait un poste pour moi avec le service de police, le shérif qui a pris la relève de mon père n'est plus. La ville en avait assez de ces magouilles et ont fait pression sur le maire, sur le comité des citoyens et sur le gouverneur. Résultat, il a été foutu à la porte et pas seulement comme shérif, de la ville aussi. C'est maintenant lui, Aro, qui est le shérif et il me dit que Sam, qui est maintenant inspecteur en chef, aurait besoin d'un assistant. Il me dit aussi que Cullen est retourné à Seattle, il n'a pas supporté de perdre son poste d'adjoint du shérif et que les pots de vins de papa Cullen n'a pas fonctionné sur lui, Aro. Il me dit que la ville, ainsi que La Push ont fait une immense fête quand les deux hommes ont quitté la ville.

J'avoue que j'ai eu envie d'accepter sur le champ, mais en y pensant bien, je me suis rendue compte que je suis bien au Texas et que je ne peux demander à Jasper de déménager et de toute façon que ferait-il ? Il n'est pas policier, il est Ranger et il ne peut pas travailler comme policier. Non, je ne peux pas lui faire une telle chose. Et avoir accepté, je sais que j'aurais surement perdu Jasper et ça, je ne le veux pas, il est plus important qu'un travail, et ce, peu importe la ville. J'ai refusé en disant à Aro qu'un jour, peut-être, mais pas pour l'instant. Il m'a sourit et m'a dit que je prenais la bonne décision, pourquoi m'avoir offert le poste si en le refusant je prends la bonne décision ? Quel homme étrange, dès fois il me donne l'impression qu'il en sait plus qu'il ne le laisse paraître, c'est un peu comme Peter qui sait des choses sans qu'on sache d'où ça lui vient, ou même Jasper qui sait comment, la plus part du temps, calmer les gens.

_**Après l'amour, 10% des hommes se tournent vers le côté droit,**_

_**10% des hommes se tournent vers le côté gauche,**_

_**Et le reste retourne chez eux !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	29. Chapter 29

_**Chapitre vingt-huit**_

**Bella**

Notre temps à Forks touche à sa fin et j'ai hâte de retourner à la maison. Passé du temps avec seulement Marie-Hélène et Jasper m'a fait le plus grand bien, à Jasper aussi. Nous avons rapidement retrouvé la complicité que nous avions, mais je sens qu'il y a quelque chose qu'il ne me dit pas et je n'insiste pas pour qu'il m'en parle, je vais attendre qu'il le fasse. Je ne peux pas le forcer à me dire quoi que se soit, surtout pas après ce que je lui aie fait. Ça serrait hypocrite de ma part.

En arrivant à Houston, je sus surprise de voir Charlotte, Peter, Élise et Jackson. Après les embrassades et salutations Jackson me dit qu'Élise et lui vont prendre la petite pour la nuit, il ajoute qu'ils se sont ennuyé et veulent du temps seuls avec elle. Jasper accepte avant même que je n'ai le temps d'y réfléchir ne serait-ce que quelques minutes. Jasper leur donne les de son camion, pour le siège d'auto. Peter dit à Jasper qu'il a besoin de lui pour je ne sais pas quoi, tout ce que je sais, c'est que je me retrouve avec ma valise et celle de Jasper et plus de camion. Charlotte me dit qu'elle va me conduire à la maison dans le camion de Peter.

**\- Charlotte**, attirais-je son attention.** Pourquoi les gars avaient besoin de mon camion, Peter en a un ?** Demandais-je.

**\- Ton camion peut tirer une plus grande charge que celui de Peter**, dit-elle rapidement.

Je fronce des sourcils mais ne dis rien. Je commence à me demander ce qu'ils me cachent tous, ils n'ont jamais agis de cette façon avant. Encore une fois, je garde mes soupçons pour moi, je vais attendre d'avoir plus avant de dire quoi que ce soit. Charlotte nous conduit devant un spa à Houston, je lui demande ce que nous faisons là, elle me fait un clin d'œil accompagné d'un immense sourire en me disant que nous allons passées le reste de la journée, la nuit et l'avant-midi de demain à se faire dorloter. J'essaie de protester, elle me dit qu'il y a longtemps que nous n'avons pas eu du temps juste nous deux et quand elle a reçu ce cadeau, elle a immédiatement pensée à moi. Je soupire un peu et lui dit que je suis contente de passer ce temps avec elle. Nous passons le reste de la journée à recevoir différent soin pour le corps. Au moment du couché, Charlotte me dit qu'il ne reste que le soin du visage, le maquillage et le brushing. Je ne pose pas de question mais réalise que Charlotte avait raison, il y a longtemps qu'on n'avait pas passée du temps ensemble et j'ai vraiment aimé. En ce qui concerne le maquillage et le reste, ça ne me fera pas de tors de me voir autrement qu'avec un chignon et au naturel.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Charlotte**

Quand j'ai dit à Jasper que je pouvais organiser le mariage que Bella aimerait en deux mois, je ne savais vraiment pas dans quoi je m'embarquais. Les idées étaient toutes là, mais comme Rosalie et Élise n'en avaient jamais pris une, j'ai dû partir de zéro. Pour commencer, j'ai communiqué avec les amis de Bella à Forks et je leur ai expliqué la situation en plus de les inviter, je leur ai demandé de garder le tout secret. Aro, Sulpicia, Marcus, Caïus, Sam, Émily, Paul et Leah vont venir. Jared et Kim ne peuvent pas, mais on promit de garder le secret. Je savais que Bella paie normalement quand ces amis viennent, je leur ai donc offert, mais Aro m'a dit qu'il s'occupait de tout. Pour les invités de la ville, j'ai simplement posté les invitations et toutes les réponses me sont revenues dans le mois.

J'ai été voir la fleuriste que Bella avait été voir et je lui ai dit que je m'occupais du mariage Swan-Whitlock, la dame m'a alors montré les arrangements que Bella avait aimé, je lui ai dit en quel quantité j'en avais besoin et la date, elle m'a garantie que tout serait prêt à temps. J'ai eu un peu plus de difficulté avec le traiteur, Rosalie avait été le visité et disons qu'elle n'a pas fait bonne impression. Avec beaucoup de patience et un gros pourboire, il a finalement accepté de faire le repas. Normalement, c'est le traiteur qui s'occupe du bar, j'ai dit normalement, car il n'a pas voulu s'en occuper, j'ai donc discuté avec le propriétaire de La Cavalerie et c'est lui qui va s'en occupé. Je ne sais pas comment il va faire pour savoir comment chargé et je m'en fous, l'important est qu'il va servir ce que Bella désire.

Le gâteau n'a pas été facile car Bella a fait elle-même le dessin du gâteau qu'elle aimerait et bordel, faut trouver la personne qui sera capable de le confectionner. Aucune boutique qui se spécialise dans les gâteaux en tout genre n'a voulu prendre le contact. J'ai finalement trouvé une dame, qui essaie de percer dans le domaine de la confection de gâteau, qui a accepté de le faire. Elle n'a même pas retouché le dessin, disant qu'il était parfait. La seule chose est qu'elle n'avait que trois semaine pour le faire, elle m'a assuré qu'il serait prêt pour la date.

En ce qui concerne la robe, une chance que Bella avait déjà été voir la couturière et n'avait pas demandé d'arrêter le projet si je peux dire. La couturière m'a assuré que la robe serait prête, mais il va falloir un dernier essayage, quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était pas possible car le mariage est une surprise elle m'a regardé comme si je venais de lui dire que les extra-terrestres existaient. Sulpicia, par je ne sais quel moyen à réussi à m'envoyé les mesures exacts de Bella. La couturière a pu terminer la robe, mais elle va toutefois être là au moment ou Bella va enfiler sa robe, elle tient à être présente pour les retouches de dernières minutes.

Le groupe que souhaitait Bella était disponible, ils m'ont demandé quelle chanson ils devront jouer avant la cérémonie, pendant et pour la sortie des mariés. Ensuite quel genre de musique faire durant le repas et durant la soirée et la première danse. Comme je ne savais pas quoi répondre et qu'il n'y avait rien de ça, sauf la première danse, dans le dossier, je leur ai dit que je leur faisais confiance. Ils ont eu l'air surpris et ils m'ont posé des questions sur Bella et Jasper, supposément pour se faire une idée de quoi faire comme musique.

_**OoOo**_

Bella, Jasper et la petite arrive aujourd'hui et j'espère que tout ce passera comme prévue, Peter me dit de ne pas m'en faire, que je n'ai qu'à dire à Bella que je veux passer du temps avec elle et tout ira comme sur des roulettes. Comme Jasper sait pour la surprise, il va aller chez lui avec Peter et vérifier que tout est en ordre. Élise a finalement compris que Bella n'a pas les mêmes goûts luxueux que Rosalie, en parlant d'elle, Rosalie ne veut pas assister à un mariage sans classe. La face qu'Élise a fait quand elle a vue que Bella n'avait pas de si mauvaise idée que ça et que ça leur ressemblait plus que l'autre. C'est une chance qu'Élise ait changé d'idée, car c'est elle qui doit prendre la petite et la ramener à Galveston. Peter sera avec Jasper et moi, je dois absolument garder Bella à Houston.

Je les vois s'approcher de nous, Jasper à Marie-Hélène dans les bras et Bella et lui se tienne la main, ça faisait un temps que je ne les avais pas vu faire une telle chose. Leur mois loin de tout leur a fait le plus grand bien, ils ont tellement l'air heureux. Comme prévu, Élise et Jackson retournent à Galveston avec la petite, une chance que Jasper a répondue rapidement car je ne suis pas certaine que Bella aurait accepté. Peter raconte n'importe quoi, Jasper hoche de la tête et en rajoute et Bella n'a pas l'air de les écouter car si elle l'avait fait elle ne leur aurait jamais laissé son camion.

Maintenant seul avec Bella, il est vrai que ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu du temps juste à nous, ou l'on peut discuter de tout et de rien sans avoir peur de choquer quelqu'un de la belle-famille. En arrivent devant le spa, elle m'a posé quelques questions et je peux dire que mes réponses lui paraissent satisfaisante. Je passe un merveilleux moment et d'après ce que j'ai remarqué, quand Bella c'est finalement détendue, elle a eu, elle aussi un bon moment. Je lui dit que demain c'est maquillage et coiffure, elle me sourit grandement et me dit que ça fait un temps qu'elle n'a pas pensé à elle et que ça lui fait du bien.

C'est à ce moment que je me rends compte que moi je n'ai pas profité de ma journée, trop stressé que Bella découvre quelque chose, je faisais attention à tout ce que je disais, de peur de laisser échapper une information quelconque. Je suis certaine que Bella s'est aperçue que quelque n'allait pas avec moi, elle va faire ce qu'elle fait tout le temps, elle va attendre que je sois prête à en parler. Peter m'envoi un texto pour me dire que Jasper est stressé au point d'en être stressant et que tout est prêt. Je soupire à demi soulagé, il faut encore se rendre à l'heure ou Bella fera son entré, d'ici là, il y a encore des choses qui risquent de mal tourner.

Après le maquillage et la coiffure, nous retournons à Galveston. Je ne prends pas la route qui mène chez Bella, elle fronce les sourcils et je lui dit qu'il y a quelque chose que j'aimerais qu'elle voit et ensuite, je vais la conduire chez elle, elle me sourit et me dit que c'est moi le boss. Je soupire intérieurement de soulagement, je pensais qu'elle allait rouspéter un plus que ça.

En arrivant à la maison, nous entrons et que voit Bella, Aro et Sulpicia, ce dernier tenant une robe, SA robe de marié. Bella a la bouche grande ouverte et ne bouge plus. Je lui dis que nous sommes pressées par le temps et qu'elle doit se dépêcher d'enfiler sa robe sinon elle sera en retard à son propre mariage. Comme elle ne bouge toujours pas, je l'empoigne doucement par le coude et conduit Bella à ma chambre, Aro, Sulpicia et la couturière nous suivent. Aro dépose la robe sur le lit et retourne au salon en disant qu'il a des choses qu'il ne préfère pas voir. Bella sort finalement de son choc.

**\- Comment est-ce possible ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Après ton départ, Jasper a vue les deux dossiers et il était tellement en colère contre sa mère et Rosalie**, commençais-je. **Je n'entrerai pas dans les détails, mais après son départ du ranch, Peter et moi avons été le voir pour savoir comment il allait et j'ai pris quelques minutes pour étudier ce que tu voudrais et aimerais pour ton mariage. J'ai alors demandé une date à Jasper et je lui ai dit que le mariage aurait lieu à cette date**, expliquais-je.

**\- Quand ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- T'es vraiment pas vite quand tu veux**, lui dis-je en riant un peu**. C'est aujourd'hui**, la pressais-je.

Sans rien demandé de plus, Bella se déshabille et passe la robe avec l'aide de Sulpicia et la couturière, j'enfile ma robe pendant ce temps là. Heureusement, aucune retouche n'a besoin d'être faite, je ne suis pas certaine que mon niveau de stress l'aurait supporté. Aro vient nous rejoindre, une fois qu'il sait que nous sommes décentes, il offre son bras à Bella et lui dit qu'il va la conduire jusqu'au lieu du mariage, Bella lui demande s'il veut lui faire descendre l'allée, Aro accepte et la remercie de lui offrir cette chance. Bella hoquète de surprise en voyant une calèche blanche devant la maison. Évidement, les deux chevaux sont blanc aussi et le coché est tout de noir vêtu avec un chapeau haut de forme.

Le cocher, qui est nulle autre que Will le frère d'Emmett salut poliment Bella et Aro avant d'aider Bella à monter dans la calèche. Une fois les deux passagers en place, il prend la route vers le lieu du mariage. Je monte en voiture avec Sulpicia et nous allons chez Bella et Jasper, bien sur que c'est là que le mariage aura lieu. En arrivant à la cours arrière ou aura lieu le mariage, je suis contente de voir que tout est parfait. Jasper vient me voir et me demande, à plusieurs reprise si Bella va bien. J'essaie de le rassurer du mieux que je peux, il a fallu que Peter s'en mêle pour qu'il se calme un tantinet.

Nous entendons le son des grelots ce qui signifie que Bella arrive, nous prenons place et regardons vers la maison. J'ai laissé un espace assez grand pour que Will puisse la conduire jusqu'au début du tapis blanc. Une fois que Will a fait arrêter les chevaux, tous les invités se lèvent et nous regardons Bella descendre avec l'aide d'Aro. Elle s'agrippe au bras d'Aro, le groupe commence à jouer la marche nuptiale de Wagner et elle avance lentement.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

Il y a trois mois, j'ai épousé Bella et tout va bien. Beaucoup de mes collègues m'ont dit qu'elle allait changer après le mariage. C'est vrai, elle a changé, mais pas comme les gars disaient. Eux m'ont dit qu'une fois la bague au doigt, elle allait me prendre pour acquis et se laisser aller. Il est vrai qu'elle a pris quelques kilos et qu'elle a quelques sautes d'humeurs, mais je me dis qu'il est normal, elle est quand même enceinte de quatre mois de jumeaux. Comme lors de sa grossesse avec Marie-Hélène, elle ne veut pas savoir le sexe des enfants et encore une fois, nous avons décidé que je choisis le nom pour les garçons et elle pour les filles. Ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas ma p'tite Marie, mais j'aimerais bien un garçon, on verra ce que la vie va nous donner.

_**OoOo**_

Bella est maintenant rendu à son septième mois de grossesse, je ne lui dirai jamais pour ne pas la blesser, mais elle est énorme. Je sais qu'elle attend deux enfants et qu'il est normal que son corps se développe pour les accueillir tous les deux, mais bordel, comment est-ce possible ?

Bella voulait accoucher à la maison, mais son médecin n'est vraiment pas en accord avec elle. Il dit que lors d'une grossesse multiple, il est normal d'accoucher un peu avant la date prévue et comme elle a déjà accouché deux semaines avant, il ne veut pas prendre de chance. Bella a voulu l'obstiner un peu, mais elle a fini par se ranger à son avis, à mon plus grand bonheur. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai vraiment pas l'intention de m'éloigner, je veux être là pour elle.

_**OoOo**_

Le jour du vingt-quatrième anniversaire de Bella, à cinq heures du matin, après cinq heures de travail, Josh Whitlock, 5livres ½ (2.49 k), 18''1/4 (46.36 cm), a fait son entré. À cinq heures et trois du matin, Garrett Whitlock, 5 livre (2.68 k), 18'' (45.72cm) a vu le jour. Des jumeaux identiques, en parfaite santé. Bella est épuisé, mais elle va très bien. Encore une fois, elle ne m'a jamais menacé de me castrer, ni de ne plus jamais la touché. J'étais l'homme le plus heureux sur terre quand Marie est née, là, je suis l'homme le plus heureux de notre système solaire.

_**OoOo**_

Marie-Hélène a maintenant cinq ans, Josh et Garrett ont près de trois ans et notre vie est merveilleuse. Bella est toujours l'assistante de l'inspecteur en chef, j'ai eu une promotion, je suis maintenant le deuxième adjoint du chef, mon père.

Malgré leurs jeunes âge, je peux déjà voir que les jumeaux vont plus tenir de moi, ils adorent m'accompagner à l'écurie et monter aussi. Évidemment, Bella ne veut pas qu'il monte seul, mais je me dis que ce qu'elle ne sait pas, ne lui fait pas mal. Je les faits monté sur les vieux chevaux et les jumeaux adorent ça.

Je n'ai pas reparlé à Rosalie après lui avoir dit qu'elle avait gâché ma vie pour la dernière fois. Si elle était simplement venue au mariage, j'aurais pensé à lui donner une autre chance, mais elle a préféré aller en visite chez Alice. Je le sais car Emmett a assisté au mariage, il m'a avoué ce soir là que c'était terminé entre lui et Rosalie. Il s'est excusé au près de Bella pour ce qu'il s'était passé entre eux plusieurs années plus tôt et il m'a dit que j'étais chanceux d'avoir une femme telle que Bella.

Nous ne l'avons plus revu depuis ce soir là. Will qui est resté en contact avec Bella lui a dit qu'Emmett a vendu ces parts des gyms à un partenaire silencieux et il est allé voir en Australie si la vie était meilleure. Il parait qu'il a trouvé ce qu'il cherchait car il n'est pas encore revenu.

Suite à un accident quand nous étions ados, Peter a perdu un testicule ce qui le rend, techniquement stérile. Donc lui et Charlotte ont entrepris d'adopter un enfant. Ils regardent du côté de la Russie. J'espère pour eux que tout fonctionne, ils vont faire de bons parents.

_**OoOo**_

**\- Jasper**, entendis-je au loin. **Jasper,** c'est plus fort. **Jasper**, j'ouvre les yeux et regarde l'heure, il est deux heures du matin.

**\- Est-ce que ça va ?** Demandais-je à Bella.

**\- Pas vraiment**, me dit-elle.

J'ouvre la lampe de chevet et me tourne vers elle pour la voir quand je sens quelque chose d'humide dans le lit.

**\- Est-ce que c'est ce que je pense ?** Lui demandais-je.

**\- Oui et je ne crois pas qu'on va avoir le temps de se rendre à l'hôpital**, me dit-elle calme.

Je passe une main dans mon visage et téléphone pour demander une ambulance en leur expliquant que ma femme a perdu les eaux et qu'elle va accoucher. La dame, qui répond au téléphone me dit qu'un accouchement peut durer des heures après la perte des eaux. Je me reteints pour ne pas lui crier dessus et je lui demande de bien vouloir envoyer une ambulance.

Julie-Pier Whitlock est née dans notre lit, comme Marie-Hélène, sous le regard à la fois surpris, dégoûté et inquiet des Marie-Hélène, six ans, Josh et Garrett quatre ans. Les ambulanciers sont arrivés au moment ou la petite pointait le bout de sa tête, si je peux dire. Les deux ont été conduites à l'hôpital pour un examen et sont revenues à la maison le jour même. La nouvelle adition à notre famille pèse 7 livre et 7 onces (3.37 k) et mesure 19''1/2 (49.53 cm).

_**OoOo**_

Quand Bella m'a dit qu'elle aimerait une grande famille, je me souviens de lui avoir dit que j'étais d'accord avec ça. J'aurais dû lui demander ce qu'elle voulait dire par une grande famille. Pour ma part, je trouvais que quatre enfants était très bien, mais pour Bella quatre n'était pas assez et je le sais car elle est, pour la quatrième fois, enceinte et pour la deuxième fois, elle attend des jumeaux. Je lui ai dit qu'après ces enfants, je n'en veux plus d'autre. C'est bien des enfants, mais faut avoir du temps à leur consacré aussi. Bella me dit que cette grossesse n'était pas réellement planifiée, mais qu'elle est heureuse. Je le suis aussi heureux, c'est juste que bordel, c'est énorme six enfants. Nous allons devoir s'acheter une mini fourgonnette pour sortir en famille.

Je sais que ça peine Bella car nous sommes obligés de construire des chambres au grenier et pour ce faire, nous allons défaire l'atelier de sa mère. En parlant de l'atelier, Bella a fait un tri dans les toiles de sa mère, elle en a gardé quelques unes et elle a mise les autres en ventes. Elle a demandé à Carmen et Éléazar de l'aide pour tout ça. Ils ont proposé d'exposé les toiles qu'elle souhaite vendre le préciser, de cette façon, les gens peuvent les voir et faire leurs offres. L'offre la plus élevé rempote la toile.

J'accompagne Bella à la galerie pour la soirée de la vente des toiles, je ne veux pas qu'elle fasse face à ça seule, surtout qu'elle est enceinte de six mois. Comme l'avais prévus Éléazar et Carmen, beaucoup de gens se sont déplacé, moi je remarque surtout l'homme qui avait insisté pour acheter les toiles lors de la première exposition. Bella aussi l'a remarqué, elle garde un œil sur lui, nous le voyons faire un prix sur chaque toile. Une fois qu'il a fait le tour, il s'avance vers nous, je me place un peu devant Bella.

**\- Pourquoi vendez-vous votre collection ?** Lui demande l'homme. **Avez-vous besoin d'argent à ce point ?** Sourit-il arrogant.

Je me prépare à lui répondre quand Bella dépose une main sur mon avant bras, je la regarde et elle se place à mes côtés.

**\- Mes raisons ne vous regarde pas, mais sachez que je ne manque pas d'argent, je dirais que c'est un manque d'espace**, lui répondit-elle.

**\- Un manque d'espace**, répète-t-il.

**\- Oui, un manque d'espace**, redit-elle. **Il est vrai que vous ne devez pas savoir ce qu'est un manque d'espace, un homme n'ayant pas de famille, vivant seul dans un manoir contenant dix chambres.**

**\- Vous ne savez rien de moi**, dit l'homme sur de lui.

**\- Je sais que j'ai maintenant quatre pourcents de votre compagnie mon cher oncle Phil**, lui sourit Bella.

Je vois l'homme pincé les lèvres et s'éloigne de nous. Je regarde Bella et lui demande si l'homme est réellement son oncle, elle m'explique alors qu'elle a engagé un détective privé pour le retrouver et avoir le plus de renseignements possible sur lui. Elle me dit ensuite que Phil Dwyer n'a jamais été marié, qu'il n'a pas d'enfant, qu'il vit dans le manoir familial et qu'il est, depuis quelques temps en couple avec un jeune homme qui pourrait être son fils. Elle étouffe un rire dans mon épaule avant de me dire que le jeune homme se nomme Edward Cullen. Je me cache du mieux que je peux pour me mordre le poing, ce n'est pas le temps, ni le moment et ni l'endroit pour que j'éclate de rire. Finalement, Phil Dwyer a acheté toutes les toiles, Bella en a surpris plus d'un en disant que la totalité de l'argent amassé avec la vente des toiles de sa mère ira au centre d'aide pour les femmes de la ville de Galveston.

_**OoOo**_

Nous sommes le vingt-quatre décembre et au lieu d'être à la maison avec ma femme et mes enfants à faire des biscuits de Noël, je suis sur la route à patrouiller. Supposément que cette année, c'était mon tour. Je suis entrain de rédiger une autre contravention pour avoir brûlé un feu rouge quand la répartitrice lance un appelle à toute les voitures. Un appel d'urgence a été fait par un enfant en panique, il dit que sa mère n'arrête pas saigner et il n'est pas possible de parler à la mère. Elle donne l'adresse et…

**\- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !** Hurlais-je.

Je lâche ce que j'ai en main et pars à toute vitesse, sirène et gyrophare allumé. L'appelle a été fait de chez moi. J'arrive immédiatement après les ambulanciers, j'entre et les enfants sont tous en pleurs. Je leur demande ce qu'il est arrivé et Marie-Hélène me dit que Bella a eu une crampe au ventre et qu'ensuite elle a fait pipi par terre avant que du sang coule le long de ces jambes. Je donne mon cellulaire à Marie et je lui dis de téléphoner sa grand-mère. Je vais à la cuisine et j'y vois Bella, coucher sur la civière, les jambes recouverte de sang et d'après ce que j'entends, elle ne réagis pas aux stimuli. Ma mère arrive juste au moment ou Bella est sorti de la maison, je ne peux pas monter avec elle dans l'ambulance, je suis donc avec ma voiture de patrouille.

En arrivant à l'hôpital, je suis conduit à une salle d'attente car pour l'instant, Bella se fait examiner. Peter vient me rejoindre, il dit qu'il était à la maison quand Marie-Hélène a téléphoné. Je hoche simplement la tête ne sachent pas quoi lui dire. Malgré les sons qui nous entourent, je n'entends que le tic-tac de l'horloge. Le médecin de Bella s'avance vers moi et je me lève.

**\- Comment va Bella ?** Lui demandais-je, il soupire.

**\- Pour l'instant, son état est stable, mais les enfants…** Il ne termine pas sa phrase.

**\- Quoi les enfants ?** Demandais-je à bout de nerf.

**\- Les jumeaux ne sont pas dans le même sac, ce qui fait qu'ils ont chacun leur placenta**, je hoche de la tête le sachant déjà ce détail**. Le saignement a été provoqué par le décollement placentaire du bébé «B». Ce qui fait que nous devons le sortir de là le plus rapidement possible. Le monitoring nous indique qu'il n'est pas en détresse, pas encore du moins. C'est pour cette raison que nous allons faire une césarienne.** Je hoche la tête encore une fois. **Je reviens dès que tout est terminé.**

Je regarde le médecin passer les portes et je me rassois près de Peter qui a tout entendue. Il me dit que tout ira bien, je lui donne un regard noir, il me répète que tout ira bien et que tous s'en sortirons. Je fais quelque chose que je n'ai pas fait depuis très longtemps, je prie.

Le médecin reviens me voir, il est souriant et me dit que Bella se porte très bien, elle est en salle de réveil. Les jumeaux, un garçon de 6 livres 3 onces (2.81 k), 18'' pouces (45.72 cm), se porte, lui aussi très bien. La petite fille leur a fait un peu peur, mais elle va très bien maintenant, elle pèse 5 livre 2 onces (2.32 k) pour 17''1/2 (44.45 cm). Il me dit que dès que Bella sera transféré dans une chambre, je pourrai aller la voir. Il me conduit à la pouponnière ou ma petite fille devra rester quelques temps, le temps de prendre un peu de poids.

Quand j'ai eu la permission d'aller voir Bella, je lui aie dit de ne plus jamais me faire peur comme ça. J'ai tellement eu peur de la perdre. Finalement nous avons décidé de nommer notre petite fille Renée et notre fils Charlie. Avec les enfants, nous sommes venus passer la journée de Noël à l'hôpital, Bella ne pouvant pas sortir avant quelques jours encore.

Le jour où Bella est revenu à la maison, elle n'a pu ramener que Charlie, Renée étant trop petite et trop faible. Il a fallu une semaine de plus pour que Renée nous rejoignent à la maison et enfin, la famille était complète.

L_**a fidélité c'est quand l'amour est plus fort que l'instinct !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


	30. Chapter 30

**_C'est la fin de cette aventure, je vous remercie d'avoir donné une chance à mon histoire. Bonne lecture !_**

* * *

_**Chapitre vingt-neuf**_

**Bella**

Comme les années passent rapidement, j'ai l'impression qu'il n'y a pas longtemps Charlie et Renée s'ajoutaient à notre famille et aujourd'hui, nous fêtons leurs dixièmes anniversaires, il m'arrive de me demander ou est allé tout ce temps. Durant les dix dernières années, Jasper et moi avons fait face à quelques problèmes. Rien de majeur, rien qui aurait pu mettre notre couple et la famille en danger d'une séparation, juste des choses de la vie qui font que c'est la vie justement.

L'an dernier, j'ai eu des nouvelles de Billy, en fait, j'ai reçu une lettre de Rebecca qui m'a appris le décès de son père. Elle m'a dite qu'il est décédé suite à sa maladie, il avait du diabète et il n'a jamais fait attention à ce qu'il mangeait et buvait. Elle m'a remise une lettre que Billy m'avait écrit, en gros, il me disait qu'il regrettait la façon don la relation entre nous c'est terminé, que sa fille Rachel a fait quelque chose d'impardonnable et qu'il est convaincu que c'est de sa faute à elle si Jacob est décédé. Je ne suis pas prête à accuser Rachel, Jacob a été retrouvé battu et laissé pour mort dans une ruelle malfamé d'une ville au Canada, ce n'est pas elle qui l'a obligé à se droguer à nouveau, mais ça, je n'aurai jamais la chance de lui dire. J'ai versé quelques larmes pour l'homme qui, à un moment de ma vie, fut un père pour moi.

Je n'ai pas revue Rosalie depuis des années et personnellement, ça ne me fait rien. Je sais qu'elle va régulièrement chez ces parents et qu'à chaque fois, Élise essaie de convaincre Jasper d'aller la voir et de faire la paix. Ce n'est pas moi qui retient Jasper de le faire, c'est lui qui, même aujourd'hui n'arrive pas à lui pardonner. Il n'arrive pas à oublier que nous avons fait face à une énorme crise et que malheureusement, elle en est en partie responsable. Je dis en partie car, si j'avais fait les choses autrement… Quoi que, je n'aurais pas eu ce magnifique mariage en surprise si les choses s'étaient passé autrement.

Je reçois une lettre d'Emmett une fois par année, il me dit à quel point il est heureux en Australie. Il vit sur une ferme de kangourou. Il prend en charge les jeunes kangourous orphelin et s'en occupe jusqu'à temps qu'ils soient assez vieux pour se débrouillé seul, nous avons vu une émission qui lui était consacré. Il est propriétaire d'un grand, très grand terrain et quand les kangourous savent vivre seuls, il les garde chez lui, car aucun ne peut vraiment être totalement relâché dans la nature. Il n'a pas trouvé une femme qui accepte le genre de vie qu'il mène, mais il ne se décourage pas, il dit qu'un jour, la bonne va venir et qu'ils seront heureux et je lui souhaite.

Avec les années, je me suis un peu éloigner de Paul et Leah, ainsi que Jared et Kim. Paul est maintenant propriétaire d'une compagnie de rénovation et il réussit très bien. Leah a étudié en biologie marine, mais elle fait de la décoration d'intérieur pour les gens normaux. Elle dit qu'elle est plus heureuse dans ce domaine qu'en biologie. Ils n'ont pas eu d'autre enfant après les jumeaux, ils disent que deux c'est bien assez et de ce que je sais, ils ne sont pas des anges, un peu comme leurs parents.

Jared et Kim ont eu trois enfants et vivent toujours sur la réserve. Jared a laissé tomber la mécanique pour retourner travailler avec Paul. Supposément qu'il n'arrivait pas à se trouver du boulot en dehors de la réserve et que le travail était rare pour un mécanicien diplômer à la réserve. Kim est enseignante à l'école de la réserve et elle y est heureuse et j'en suis contente pour elle. Ce qui a un peu tué notre amitié est la jalousie de Kim, elle a été en colère contre moi quand elle et Jared ont reçu leur cadeau de mariage. J'ai offert la maison de Forks à Paul et Leah pour la somme de un dollar, juste pour dire que je ne leur donnais pas. Kim s'attendais à recevoir une maison, j'ai engagé une compagnie qui a fait une addition de trois chambres et une salle de bain complète leur maison. J'ai ensuite engagé Paul pour faire les travaux à la maison existante et Leah pour la déco. Pour Kim, ce n'était pas encore assez.

_**OoOo**_

Aujourd'hui ma famille c'est réunis pour fêter mon cinquantième anniversaire. Qui l'auraient cru, moi Bella Whitlock, je suis rendu à cinquante ans et je suis en pleine forme. Bon j'ai quelques rides, quelques cheveux gris, je sais, je ne peux plus courir autant qu'avant et ma santé est bonne. Mes enfants sont rendus à l'âge ou ils n'ont plus besoin de moi et je profite de ce que la vie peut encore me réserver et j'espère en avoir encore beaucoup d'autre.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Marie-Hélène**

_**Huit ans plus tard**_

Je me nomme Marie-Hélène Whitlock, j'ai trente six ans. Je suis la fille de Jasper Whitlock et Bella Swan. Je suis policière dans la ville de Houston Texas, je ne voulais pas travailler avec ma mère. Ce n'est pas qu'elle n'est pas un bon shérif, c'est juste que quand j'ai fait mon quinze semaine de formation sur le terrain, elle a été plus dure, si je peux dire, envers moi qu'envers les autres. Elle me disait qu'elle ne voulait pas montrer de préférence envers moi.

Je suis marié avec un policier, Hunter Greenwood, depuis cinq ans et nous n'avons pas encore d'enfant. Hunter vient aussi d'une grande famille et lui comme moi, ne désirons pas en avoir, au plus grand malheur de mes parents qui désirent beaucoup de petits enfants. Ils n'auront qu'à demander à mes frères et mes sœurs, ils auront plus de chance qu'avec moi.

Ce n'est pas que j'ai eu une enfance malheureuse, je n'ai jamais manqué de rien. Mes parents ont toujours été présents pour moi, si l'un d'eux ne pouvait pas venir à un match de soccer, l'autre était là. Je me doute que ça ne devait pas être facile, nous étions six enfants quand même. Je ne sais pas comment maman faisait, elle réussissait à passer du temps avec chacun d'entre nous. Bref tout ça pour dire que ce n'est pas par manque d'attention que je ne veux pas d'enfant, c'est juste que je n'en veuille simplement pas.

J'ai hérité du franc parlé de ma mère et du sens de l'humour étrange de mon père. Physiquement, je ressemble un peu plus à ma mère que mon père. J'ai les cheveux bruns que je garde à mes épaules, j'ai le visage en forme de cœur, j'ai la même grandeur qu'elle. La seule chose est que j'ai les yeux bleus de mon père. Il m'appelle encore sa p'tite Marie et j'adore ça.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Josh**

Je me nomme Josh Whitlock, j'ai trente-quatre ans. Je suis le fils de Jasper et Bella Whitlock. Je possède un ranch, près de celui de mon grand-père, dans la ville de Galveston et j'adore ça. J'aime travailler la terre, j'aime être entouré par la nature, j'aime les animaux et surtout, j'adore être mon propre patron. J'aurais pu être un Ranger comme mon père ou un policier comme ma mère ou n'importe quoi d'autre, mais j'ai choisi les chevaux.

Je ne me suis jamais marié et je ne pense pas me marié un jour. J'ai eu deux enfants avec deux femmes différentes. J'ai la garde partagé de Sophie, cinq ans. Elle vit avec moi une semaine sur deux et c'est bien comme ça. Mon p'tit Arthur, trois ans, vient au ranch une fin de semaine sur deux, sa mère croit que je ne pourrais pas m'occuper de lui plus que ça. Je sais que j'ai peiné ma mère en prenant mes jambes à mon cou en apprenant pour les grossesses, mais j'ai quand même pris mes responsabilités. Je ne souhaite pas avoir d'autre enfant, mais qui sait, un jour je vais peut-être rencontrer la femme qui fait battre mon cœur et me donne envie de me caser.

Physiquement je ressemble beaucoup à mon père, j'ai les cheveux blonds, je fais six pieds (+/- 1m83), j'ai la carrure de mon père et les yeux bruns de ma mère. J'ai un don avec les chevaux comme mon père et j'aime faire du rodéo, malgré la peur de ma mère à quand elle vient me voir. Je n'ai pas le franc parlé de ma mère mais j'ai le sens de l'humour étrange de mon père. Je suis heureux de venir d'une famille nombreuse, nous n'avions jamais le temps de s'ennuyer à la maison et quand je suis seul au ranch, il m'arrive de m'ennuyer, dans ces temps là, je vais soit chez les parents, soit chez un de mes frères ou une de mes sœurs, je vais même rendre visite à oncle Peter et tante Charlotte.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Garrett**

Je me nomme Garrett Whitlock, mes parents sont Jasper et Bella, j'ai trente-quatre ans et je suis le troisième de la famille. J'ai un frère jumeau Josh. Nous sommes des jumeaux identiques physiquement parlant, moi je tiens plus de notre mère en caractère. J'ai son franc parlé et je ne dis que la vérité, ce qui m'a attiré quelques problèmes en étant enfant et adolescent.

Je suis marié depuis cinq ans avec la merveilleuse Éveline Sanders, nous avons une petite fille d'un an et nous parlons d'en avoir un autre bientôt. Je suis Ranger et je travaille avec mon père, je devrais dire sous les ordres de mon père, il est le chef. Contrairement à Marie-Hélène, je n'ai aucun problème à travailler avec le paternel, il est peut-être un peu plus sévère avec moi, mais je sais que c'est pour mon bien.

Quand j'étais jeune je détestais habiter si loin de la ville, c'est pour cette raison que je vis près du centre-ville. Mes parents détestent ça, ils disent que c'est dangereux, comme si ça ne l'étais pas de vivre loin de toute civilisation. Quand j'ai envie de m'éloigner, je vais rendre visite à mes parents ou à Josh. Il faut dire que ça ne m'arrive pas souvent au plus grand déplaisir de ma mère. Elle ne comprend pas que je n'ai pas envie de vivre entouré de verdure, que j'ai besoin d'entendre le bruit des voitures, les gens se hurler dessus. J'ai besoin de vie au tour de moi pour me sentir vivant. J'ai déjà essayé de lui expliquer, mais comme nous sommes tous les deux têtus, la discussion ne s'est pas très bien terminée. Disons simplement que c'est un sujet que nous n'abordons plus.

Le fait de venir d'une grande famille me laisse totalement indifférent, dans le sens que ce n'est pas quelque chose qui me donne envie d'avoir une grande famille ou non, pour moi c'était et c'est normal. Quand j'ai rencontré les parents de ma femme et qu'ils m'ont demandé combien de frère et de sœur j'avais, j'ai dit cinq. Ils ont rit en pensant que je blaguais et quand ils se sont rendu compte que j'étais sérieux, ils ont arrêtés de rire. Je n'ai jamais compris ce qu'il y avait de drôle et je n'ai jamais posé de question. Ma famille est ce qu'elle est un point c'est tout.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Julie-Pier**

Je me nomme Julie-Pier Whitlock, j'ai trente ans et je viens d'une famille nombreuse. Mon père Jasper et ma mère Bella sont à mes yeux des héros des temps modernes. Il faut énormément de courage pour avoir une famille si nombreuse et de ne négliger aucun de ces enfants tout en travaillant, s'occupant de la maison et aider au ranch de grand-père. Je ne sais pas si je serais capable de faire ça.

Venir d'une famille nombreuse a fait que j'ai voulu me démarqué des autres, j'ai voulu prouver que je pouvais faire quelque chose en dehors de ma famille, surtout en étant la quatrième. C'est donc comme ça que j'ai décidé de faire études et que je suis enseignante dans une classe de *première année. J'adore leur apprendre à lire, écrire et compter. Je n'ai pas d'enfant à moi et je ne suis pas marié, je fréquente Derek Thompson depuis deux ans, mon père n'arrête pas de lui demander quand il va faire une honnête femme de moi. Ce que papa ne sait pas c'est que j'ai refusé la demande de Derek, j'étais enceinte et il m'a fait sa demande après l'avoir appris. J'ai malheureusement perdu l'enfant. Seule ma mère le sait et elle m'a dit qu'elle a refusée les deux premières demandes de papa.

Je ne sais pas vraiment à qui je ressemble physiquement, j'ai les cheveux blonds foncé, très foncé. Je suis la plus petite de la famille, je fais 5'4 (+/- 1m63) et j'ai les yeux bruns pâles. Je n'ai pas tout à fait le caractère bouillant de ma mère, mais je n'ai pas non plus l'humour étrange de mon père. Je n'aime pas particulièrement les chevaux, je n'ai pas de facilité au combat. À l'adolescence je pensais que j'avais été adopté ou que papa n'était pas mon père, quelle idée ridicule, je sais.

Je vie en banlieue de la ville, je n'aime pas assez la ville pour y vivre, tout comme je n'aime pas assez la campagne, donc j'ai trouvé un juste milieu, mes parents n'ont pas trop émis de commentaire sur ma location, je crois que le compromis est satisfaisant pour eux.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Charlie**

Je me présente, Charlie Whitlock, cinquième enfants de la famille. Mes parents, Jasper et Bella Whitlock, n'avaient surement rien de mieux à faire de leur soirée que de s'envoyer en l'air pour avoir une si grande famille. C'est ce que je fais, donc je me dis qu'ils ont fait pareille. Quoi que s'est un peu dégoûtant quand j'y pense. Enfin bref, j'ai vingt-huit ans et je suis un Ranger comme une multitude d'hommes de la famille. Je travaille sous les ordres de mon père comme un de mes frères ainé Garrett.

Je suis devenu un Ranger car je ne savais pas quoi faire de ma vie et que d'une certaine façon, mes parents m'ont un peu poussé à choisir une carrière. Je sais que j'aurais pu faire autre chose de ma vie, mais j'ai choisis, je croyais, la facilité.

Depuis quelques mois je fréquente la belle, séduisante et sexy India Desjardins, vingt-cinq ans. Elle est policière pour la ville et travaille sous les ordres de ma mère. Ce qui n'a pas rendu la rencontre entre les facile. Voyez-vous, ma mère quand elle est au bureau elle est le shérif de la ville et elle a une poigne de fer avec ces employés. Quand elle est à la maison, elle est drôle, amusante et plus relâché si je peux dire. Quand j'ai emmené India à la maison, ma mère a éclaté de rire et elle a dit à mon père qu'il lui devait cinquante dollars. Ce qui, avouons-le, n'a pas aidé à mettre India à l'aise et quand elle a parlé de ça au commissariat, elle a passé au bureau.

Ce que j'ai trouvé le plus difficile d'être le plus jeune est qu'on m'a toujours traité de la sorte. Encore aujourd'hui, les frères me donnent des surnoms comme ti-cul, l'jeune ou pire, le bébé. Je déteste ça. Mes parents ont déjà essayé de s'en mêler, mais ça n'a fait qu'empirer la situation, donc ils font comme s'ils n'avaient rien entendu, tout comme moi.

Il parait que je suis le portrait de mon grand-père Charlie, j'ai les cheveux et les yeux bruns. Je suis un peu plus petit que mon père, mais pour ma grandeur, j'ai une belle carrure. J'ai vue quelques photos de grand-père et il est vrai que je lui ressemble, avant, ça m'embêtait de ne pas vraiment ressembler à ma famille, mais aujourd'hui j'en suis fier. Maman a souvent dit que grand-père était un homme bon et fort et qu'il était le meilleur des pères. Aujourd'hui je suis fier de dire que Charlie Swan est mon grand-père.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Renée**

Je suis la sixième et dernière de la famille Whitlock. Dans la ville de Galveston mes parents sont plus connus que le maire lui-même. Ma mère car elle est devenue la plus jeune inspectrice en chef de la ville avant d'être la première femme shérif. Mon père a vécu dans cette ville depuis sa naissance et qu'avec ma mère, ils ont vécu des choses que personne d'autre n'avaient vécu avant eux.

Bref, j'ai vingt-huit ans et je me nomme Renée. J'ai étudié les beaux arts et j'essaie toujours de percer dans le monde de la peinture, comme celle qui portait mon prénom avant moi. Tout ce que je peux vous dire, c'est que ça ne fonctionne pas. Ma mère a voulu m'aider en me disant qu'elle pouvait faire exposer mes toiles, mais je n'ai pas voulu. Je veux être dans ce domaine pour ce que je fais, ce que je vaux et non parce que ma mère connaît quelqu'un.

Donc, aujourd'hui je suis serveuse dans un petit restaurant de la ville, en fait, dans le fameux dinner ou mon père a été pris en otage. C'est un hasard si je suis là, il avait besoin d'une serveuse et j'ai été donné mon nom. En voyant mon nom sur mon curriculum le propriétaire m'a demandé si j'étais la fille du Ranger et il m'a raconté l'histoire. Dire que mes parents se détestaient à ce moment est surprenant, il a fallu cette histoire pour qu'il se rapproche.

Je n'ai pas quitté le nid familial encore, je n'en n'ai pas les moyens ni l'envie. J'aime être près de mes parents, j'aime savoir qu'ils sont là le matin à mon réveil et le soir quand je me couche. Je ne fréquente personne en ce moment et je n'en ai pas envie. J'ai rencontré un gars qui en voulais qu'à la supposé fortune familial, il a été déçu quand je lui ai dit que ce n'était qu'une rumeur. Je me demande ou il a entendu une chose pareille.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Jasper**

_**Vingt ans plus tard**_

Qui aurait pu prévoir qu'une personne comme elle, une personne qui a longtemps fait attention à sa santé, qui n'a pas fait d'excès à outrance, décèderais dans son jardin qu'elle aimait tant, d'une crise cardiaque à l'âge de soixante-dix ans. Je sais que pour plusieurs c'est un âge respectable, mais pour moi, elle est partie trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt.

Le trois quarts de la ville ont assisté à ces obsèques, Paul, Leah et Jared se sont déplacés et le vieux Emmett a laissé son Australie adoré pour le temps d'un dernier adieu à une femme qu'il a appris à connaitre au fil des ans. Je suis en colère contre Bella, elle n'avait pas le droit de m'abandonner, de me laisser seul, je ne sais pas comment je vais faire sans elle. Bien sur, j'ai les enfants, mais ils ne partagent pas mon lit, devenu trop grand par l'absence de ma tendre Bella. Il ne partage pas mes angoisses, ils ne partagent pas ma vie quotidienne et surtout, ils ne sont pas elle. Je me dois d'être fort comme elle l'a été tout au long de sa vie et faire face à ce que le reste de ma vie me réserve. Rendu à soixante-quinze ans, je me doute qu'il m'en reste moins à faire que ce que j'ai de fait.

_**JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB-JB**_

**Extérieur**

_**Cinq ans plus tard**_

_Mes chers enfants,_

_Votre mère nous a quittés il y a quelques temps de ça, et je suis maintenant parti la rejoindre._

_Ne me pleurez pas, je suis enfin réunis avec la femme qui a fait de moi un homme heureux, comblé et complet. Sans elle, il manquait quelque chose à mon bonheur. C'est donc avec tristesse et joie que j'écris ces mots. Tristesse de vous laisser et joie de la retrouver._

_J'ai toujours pensé que je serais le premier à partir pour le grand voyage, mais votre mère a encore été plus rapide que moi. Il fallait toujours qu'elle soit la première et elle a, encore une fois, gagné son pari._

_Je pourrais vous parlé de comment je suis fier de vous tous, de comment vous avez fait de ma vie une vie meilleur. De comment, chacun à votre façon, avez fait de moi, un homme meilleur. De comment je me souviens de chaque moment passé avec chacun d'entre vous, mais ça, vous le savez déjà, je vous en ai parlé il n'y a pas longtemps._

_Je vous demande de rester unis comme famille car c'est ce que font les familles, ça se sert les coudes et ça s'entraide. Maintenant que nous sommes partis, restez fort et supportez-vous les uns les autres, la famille est ce qu'il y a de plus important dans la vie. Vivez votre vie, mais ne laissé pas votre famille derrière. Comme a déjà dit votre mère : __**«**__**La famille et les amis sont des anges qui nous remettent sur nos pieds quand nos ailes ne savent plus voler.»**_

_Passons maintenant aux choses d'argent, je laisse à chacun de mes enfants la somme de 416 666 $ chacun, cette somme contient mon assurance vie, celle de votre mère et nos assurance respective de policier et Ranger. Mes pars du ranch Whitlock revient à vous tous._

_Votre mère a bel et bien hérité d'une petite fortune qu'elle a fait fructifier avec les années. Je l'ai découvert à la lecture de son testament. Elle m'a demandé de répartir le tout entre vous six. Elle laisse donc, trois millions à chacun d'entre vous. Plus un pourcent chaque de la compagnie pétrolière Dwyer. Elle vous laisse aussi cinquante pourcents des parts dans douze McCarthy's gym. La cachottière à racheter les parts de notre vieil ami Emmett et en a ouvert d'autre avec Will. Elle avait des placements dans des comptes à termes, six pour être exact. J'ai refais les mêmes placements dans les mêmes comptes à vos noms pour une durée de cinq ans. Les intérêts ont été versés dans des comptes que j'ai ouverts à vos noms. Il y a une somme de un million dans ces comptes fermé et je ne sais pas combien dans les comptes contenant les intérêts. Ce qui met fin à la partie facile._

_Maintenant le plus difficile, la maison familiale. Je ne peux pas la donner à l'un d'entre vous sans que les autres penses que cette personne est ma préférée, donc je vous lègue la maison à vous six, vous en ferez ce que vous voulez. Si l'un d'entre vous la veut, il devra acheter les parts des autres, et si aucun d'entre vous ne la veut, vendez-là et séparez-vous l'argent. Sachez que la maison et le terrain, que votre mère louait au ranch Whitlock valent près de cinq millions. La seule chose qu'on vous demande, ne vous chicanez pas pour ça, la vie est trop courte pour se déchirer pour un bien matériel. Je sais de quoi je parle._

_Prenez soin de votre oncle Peter, il est perdu sans sa Char._

_Je vous aime mes enfants,_

_Soyez heureux,_

_Votre père, Jasper._

Pendant que les enfants Whitlock assistent à la lecture du testament de leur père, une vieille dame se recueille devant le monument ou le nom de Jasper est inscrit, une seule et unique larme coule sur sa joue. La dame n'a jamais entendue les pas d'une personne approcher derrière elle, elle est interrompue par une femme qui lui demande si elle connaissait son père.

**\- J'ai bien connu Jasper, à une certaine époque**, répond la dame. **Et tu es ?** Demande-t-elle.

**\- Je suis Renée, la cadette**, répond la femme.

**\- La cadette ?** Demande la dame surprise.

**\- Je suis la dernière de la famille, j'ai cinq frères et sœurs**, explique la femme**. Et vous êtes ?** **Si ce n'est pas indiscret bien-sur.**

**\- Rosalie**, dit la dame.

**\- Tante Rosalie**, dit Renée avec surprise,** papa a laissé quelque chose pour vous**, elle lui remet une enveloppe et s'éloigne.

Rosalie ouvre l'enveloppe avec un peu de difficulté car ces mains tremblent par émotions et vieillesse. Elle déplie la feuille et lit ce que son frère lui dit.

_Je te pardonne ma petite Rose, sois en paix ma sœur._

* * *

_**Fin**_

*Au Québec, les élèves de la classe de première année sont âgés de six ans.

_**Dites à quelqu'un qu'il y a 300 milliards d'étoiles dans l'Univers, il vous croira…**_

_**Dites lui que la peinture n'est pas sèche et il aura besoin de toucher pour en être sûr !**_

_**(Inconnu)**_


End file.
